Ese tren, esa mujer, ese asiento
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic francés Ce train, cette femme, cette place de EvilQueen3381. Regina encerrada en un vida que la hace infeliz, Emma con un pasado doloroso a sus espaldas. Dos mujeres que se conocen en un tren y que no saben cuánto cambiarán sus vidas a partir de ese encuentro. Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas. Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí estamos con este fantástico fic. Se titula **_**Ce train, cette femme, cette place**_**, que titularé **_**Ese tren, esa mujer, ese asiento, **_**escrito por EvilQueen3381. Se trata de una historia AU, muy swanqueen. Advierto que vamos a llorar, a reír, a querer matar a cierta persona, jajajajaaj. Si os fijáis es la misma autora que **_**Solamente tú y yo**_** y **_**Un contrato y sus consecuencias**_**, así que ya sabéis por dónde van los tiros. Espero que os guste. **

Ha ocupado mi sitio

Día 1: Tren de las 06:22

Como cada mañana desde hacía un año, Emma Swan subió de prisa en el tren de las 06:22 que tardaría cincuenta minutos en llevarla a Boston donde trabajaba. A esa hora, todos los pasajeros se conocían de vista pues todos se cruzaban cada mañana en su camino al trabajo. Implícitamente, cada uno se había apropiado de un lugar, estirándose sobre dos asientos para acabar su noche tranquilamente antes de tener que realmente comenzar su jornada laboral.

Pero esa mañana, cuando Emma subió al tren, lo primero que observó fue la diosa morena sentada en su sitio. Al entrar se quedó quieta, poco acostumbrada a darse cuenta de los encantos del personal femenino. Como cualquier persona, podía encontrar guapa a una mujer, pero nunca se había cruzado con una que emanara tanta prestancia en un solo vistazo.

Era la primera vez en un año que alguien se encontraba sentado en el asiento 108, su sitio, al lado de la ventana donde ella habitualmente se sentaba, estirando las piernas hacia el pasillo para dormir profundamente hasta su llegada a Boston. Inspiró profundamente, tragándose la cólera que quería salírsele de un tiempo a esta parte a la menor ocasión, y decidió no hacer caso. Deseaba estar tranquila, pero no contaba con ceder su territorio así como así.

Así que, retomó el camino por el pasillo del tren y se sentó en el lado del pasillo, al lado de la bella morena que se sobresaltó por su simple presencia, su rutina matinal bien fijada.

Apenas se hubo sentado, dos ojos chocolate la traspasaron literalmente. La bella morena miró a su alrededor, notando con fastidio que otros muchos asientos estaban libres, preguntándose qué podría haber hecho para que esa recién llegada se pegara a ella e invadiera su espacio.

Emma no hizo caso del descontento manifestado por la morena y se rio por lo bajo colocándose confortablemente en el asiento.

«¿Piensa mirar por la ventana o es posible pasar la cortina?» pidió educadamente.

«Deseo mirar por la ventana» replicó su vecina a la defensiva.

«Hum..ok…»

Emma se hundió en su asiento y estiró sus piernas hacia el pasillo para no invadir el espacio de la morena. Conectó sus auriculares a su teléfono y encendió la música para relajarse. Rápidamente, notó a la joven a su lado agitarse. Abrió discretamente un ojo y la observó.

Ella movía frenéticamente la rodilla, visiblemente molesta y le lanzaba regularmente miradas asesinas mientras resoplaba. Después de un rato, Emma comprendió que era el sonido de la música lo que indisponía a su vecina, y tuvo que luchar contra un irreprensible deseo de subir un poco el volumen. Decidida a ser civilizada, se resignó a escuchar menos alto y sintió a la morena gruñir algo.

«¿Me ha hablado?» preguntó ella retirándose un auricular.

Su vecina la miró sorprendida, pero no manifestó su desconcierto antes de responder.

«No particularmente, expresaba mi alivio por no tener su ruidosa y molesta música de fondo» dijo ella secamente.

«Ok» exclamó Emma, comenzando a cansarse del comportamiento de esa estirada.

Como respuesta a su comportamiento, ella subió el volumen mirándola a los ojos y se permitió una sonrisa provocadora.

«¿Se está riendo de mí?» exclamó la morena

«Sencillamente reacciono a su amabilidad»

«¿Y a usted no lo importa que el sonido desagradable proveniente de sus auriculares moleste a todos los pasajeros del vagón?»

Emma miró alrededor de ella y se divirtió al ver que no había sino una decena de personas alrededor, todos durmiendo o escuchando música como ella.

«Por lo que veo, solo le molesta a usted»

«Sea un poco civilizada y escuche su música a un volumen decente»

«Sea un poco civilizada y pídalo más educadamente»

La morena se puso rígida apretando los dientes, luchando contra las ganas de darle una bofetada por su insolencia. Inspiró y expiró profundamente un momento antes de ceder.

«¿Puede bajar el volumen de su música…por favor?»

Lo último costó en salir y fue dicho de forma muy seca, pero Emma estaba satisfecha por esa pequeña victoria. Bajó entonces el volumen, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa provocadora que hizo suspirar de exasperación a su vecina.

«Ve, cuando quiere…»

La morena movió la mano como diciéndole que no añadiera nada más, y se concentró en la ventana. La rubia se tomó tiempo para observarla, sorprendiéndose ella misma de su irresistible deseo de analizarla. Admiró sus formas, deteniéndose sus ojos durante un buen rato en las largas piernas desnudas de su vecina.

Llevaba una falda negra que llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, desvelando una piel ambarina y unas piernas perfectas. Emma sacudió la cabeza para detener su contemplación, mientras se decía que era necesario que encontrara a toda costa un hombre si estaba comenzando a fijarse en una mujer.

Lanzó una mirada al rostro de la morena y la vio preocupada, observando el paisaje sin realmente verlo, hundida en sus pensamientos que la hacían fruncir el ceño. Pensó que quizás habían empezado con mal pie y decidió intentar entablar una conversación más cordial para no quedarse con su pelea verbal.

En otro momento no habría hecho caso de ese incidente, pero esa mañana había sido difícil para ella, y si pudiera tener un contacto social que no fuera conflictivo, quería intentarlo con esa mujer.

«Me llamo Emma Swan, ¿y usted?» preguntó ella amablemente para intentar establecer un primer contacto.

La mujer se dio la vuelta de un solo movimiento, analizándola de arriba abajo y Emma sintió inmediatamente que ella no era definitivamente el blanco adecuado para una tentativa civilizada.

«Señorita» casi ladró la morena «No sé cómo es la gente normalmente aquí, pero sepa que yo no tengo ninguna intención de entablar cualquier lazo social con los pasajeros. No cojo este…» ella miró el vagón con asco antes de continuar «tren sino porque mi coche está averiado, y espero, por mi propia salud, que no dure así mucho tiempo. Así que es inútil que pierda mi tiempo dándole conversación»

Había hablado con un aire altanero y superior que hizo gruñir a Emma interiormente. Unos segundos hablando con ella y ya sabía que esa mujer era una gilipollas de primera, seguramente una niña rica de papá, mimada, que no soportaba que las personas no actuaran como sus sirvientes. Apretó los dientes, decidida a calmarse y aceptar el desafío. Esa mujer quería imponer su superioridad como debía hacerlo con todo el mundo, pero nunca se había tenido que enfrentar a Emma Swan.

«Ah ya veo» dijo Emma con aire de entendimiento colocándose mejor en su asiento antes de afirmar simplemente «Usted es una zorra»

«¿Disculpe?» se asombró la joven fusilándola con la mirada

«Disculpas aceptadas» respondió Emma desinteresadamente

«¿Disculpe?» repitió la morena aún más enfadada

«No insista, le he dicho que acepto sus disculpas»

«No le he presentado en ningún caso mis disculpas, es más no tengo por qué pedirle disculpas»

«Sí, ha ocupado mi sitio»

«¿Su sitio?»

«Sí, el 108…Es mi sitio» dijo ella con naturalidad

«No se puede reservar plaza en este tren, ningún sitio es de nadie»

«Es el tren de las 06:22 para…»

«Las 06:01» la interrumpió la joven

«¿Qué?»

«Para mí es el tren de las 06:01»

«Ok, vale, para mí…es el tren de las 06:22 para Boston. Más o menos siempre son las mismas personas que toman este tren a esa hora para ir a trabajar. Y cada uno en su sitio»

«Salvo que yo he subido antes que usted, este sitio en pues mío»

«Salvo que yo no funciono así, ese asiento es mío. Si usted se queda ahí, muy bien, pero va a tener que soportarme. Si usted quiere estar tranquila, es libre de cambiar de asiento»

«De eso nada» dijo con los dientes apretados y enfadada

«Entonces, sopórteme. Así que, ¿cuál es su nombre?» preguntó ella decidida a no soltarla durante el viaje.

«Mi nombre no es de su incumbencia»

«Pero su culo sí»

«¿Perdón?» exclamó asombrada por la declaración de esa insolente rubia

«Disculpas aceptadas» dijo Emma tan naturalmente como la primera vez

«Oh, pare con eso» se enervó aún más, para alegría de su vecina.

«Entonces, deje de pedir perdón» respondió simplemente la rubia como si fuera una evidencia.

«Sabe muy bien que no le estoy pidiendo perdón»

«Sí»

«Entonces, ¿por qué responde "disculpas aceptadas"?»

«Porque me divierte»

«¿Y en qué le incumben mis nalgas?» dijo suspirando

«Porque están en mi sitio»

«Es usted…» la morena no acabó su frase, liberando su pensamiento con ayuda de un gruñido de fastidio

«Soy…» la provocó la rubia

«Es usted una plaga» dijo con voz fuerte, incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo «Una mujer insolente e irrespetuosa, le gusta enfadar a la gente porque es un don natural en usted, no sabe dónde está su lugar y le importa bien poco ser un parásito para la gente que la rodea»

Se detuvo, después de esa retahíla, la respiración entre cortada por su enfado. Se enderezó, una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios, satisfecha de haberle cerrado la boca a su vecina.

«¿Ha acabado?» preguntó Emma, no afectada en nada por sus palabras, haciéndole perder la sonrisa y debilitando su seguridad de haber ganado ese round.

«Heu…Bueno…»

«Entonces es mi turno» la interrumpió la rubia «Usted es una gilipollas de primera. Es una mujer mimada y caprichosa acostumbrada a que todo el mundo la obedezca y que no soporta que "el pueblo bajo" se tome libertades con usted. Es altanera, pedante e irrespetuosa. Cree que todo le es debido y se siente superior cuando realmente no lo es. Mire, está en este tren desde hace una hora y ha juzgado todo. Juzga a la gente que lo coge todos los días mirando con asco el vagón. La manera en la que me ha hablado, la manera en la que justifica su presencia aquí a causa de la avería de su coche. Para usted coger este tren es degradante y una humillación, pero sepa que valemos mucho más que usted. Toda la gente aquí vale mucho más que usted, porque ellos tienen valores, compasión, están bien educados…»

«¿Bien educados?» se enfadó la morena «¿Usted se considera bien educada con sus palabras dirigidas a mí, su música a volumen excesivo, sus modales? En fin, mírese, tirada sin clase ninguna»

Emma la miró desafiantemente y se espatarró aún más en su asiento, separando las piernas y apoyando un pie contra el respaldo del asiento de delante. Alzó la cabeza, provocándola con la mirada.

«Tener buenas maneras, ropas caras y un palo de escoba metido por el culo hasta la cabeza no la hace alguien bien educada. Estar bien educado es tener respeto por el otro, es tener compasión y valores»

«Yo tengo valores»

«Para vivir feliz aplastemos a los demás»

«No me conoce así que no me juzgue»

«Eso es seguro, no la conozco, ni siquiera quiere darme su nombre»

«No doy mi nombre a desconocidos»

«No seríamos desconocidas si me diera su nombre»

«Es usted insoportable»

«Y usted muy fácil de enfadar» dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa

«¿Cómo deshacerme de usted?»

«Cambie de asiento»

La morena gruñó y se concentró de nuevo en el paisaje sin volverle a dirigir la palabra en lo que quedaba de viaje.

Día 1: Tren de las 17:15

Cuando Emma subió al tren, rota de cansancio, pudo ver inmediatamente que la maldita morena de esta mañana no estaba. Se sentó en su sitio y miró a su alrededor un momento y comenzó a relajarse, diciéndose que no cogería el mismo tren de regreso para su gran alivio. Se apoyó contra la ventana esperando la salida inminente del tren. Miró por la ventana y allí la vio. La morena salía corriendo de la estación, subida sobre sus tacones de veinte centímetros, y Emma se preguntó cómo hacía para no caerse y mantener su prestancia. No pudo evitar contener su aliento, mientras esperaba ver si ella iba a subir a tiempo al tren o se le escaparía, y quedó impresionada al verla saltar con gracia un segundo antes del cierre de las puertas.

La morena, sin respiración, hizo lo que pudo para recomponer un poco su ropa y su peinado y entró en el vagón. Divisó a Emma y frunció el ceño antes de irse a sentar en el asiento justo detrás de ella.

La rubia la escuchó encender su teléfono y dejó que sus oídos indiscretos se paseasen hacia ella.

«Sí, soy yo» la escuchó decir, y rabió al no poder saber quién estaba al otro lado del hilo telefónico

«Ha logrado coger el tren, así que estaré en casa un poco antes de las 19:00. ¿Todo bien?»

Emma se permitió echar un vistazo por el espacio entre la ventana y su asiento y vio la tierna sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de la joven mujer tan severa.

«Genial, nada de noticias de…hum…ok…Bueno, hasta luego»

«Sí, yo también te quiero papá»

«¿Papá?» pensó la rubia, y antes de que pudiera controlarse, las palabras salieron solas de su boca

«¿A su edad y viviendo aún en casa de sus padres?»

El tono no era agresivo, una simple pregunta sin segundas intenciones, pero la mirada que recibió le hizo inmediatamente lamentar su incapacidad para morderse la lengua antes de hablar.

«¿Y qué edad tengo según usted?»

"Terreno resbaladizo, tema peligroso" le gritó su mente.

«Hum…No lo sé, diría…treinta años» dijo ella haciendo una mueca, temiendo lo que iba a venir

La morena sonrió ligeramente relajándose en su asiento.

«Casi. Treinta y dos»

«Oh, yo veintiocho»

«No los aparenta»

«¿Parezco más niña?»

«No, simplemente más joven que veintiocho años»

Emma estaba contenta de verla más relajada y deseaba aprovecharlo para poder establecer un contacto más civilizado que esa mañana.

«Me lo tomo como un cumplido. Otra cosa, es usted muy hábil sobre esos tacones. Yo, si hubiera tenido que correr como usted ahí abajo, seguramente me la habría pegado con gracia»

«Oh, sí, con gracia» dijo divertida la morena, sin duda de mejor humor.

Emma sonrió como una idiota y se colocó para hablarle de forma más cómoda.

«¿Ha ido bien su día?»

Su vecina levantó una ceja mirándola durante unos minutos, como si pesara los pros y los contras para responderle.

«Sí» dijo finalmente sin añadir nada más

«¿En qué trabaja…o qué estudia ya que aún vive con sus padres?»

La pregunta de Emma quería ser cortes y amable, pero la morena la miró y su mirada se hizo oscura ante la rubia.

«Mi manera de vivir no le incumbe»

«Hey» dijo Emma sonriendo «La zorra ha vuelto, no se había ido muy lejos»

«¿Disculpe?»

«Discul…»

«Oh, no, cállese con eso» la interrumpió abruptamente «¿Es más por qué me habla? Ha recuperado su asiento, déjeme tranquila y deje de contaminar mi espacio»

La joven fue perdiendo progresivamente su sonrisa y se recolocó en su asiento. No volvió a lanzar un vistazo hacia la morena, rumiando todo lo que le gustaría lanzarle a la cara si no se estuviera conteniendo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Emma luchando por no llorar de enfado. No comprendía su propia reacción. Esa mujer era una engreída pretenciosa, ¿por qué quiso hablarle desde el principio? Estaba cansada de sus días, de su vida, de sus problemas. Sabía que estaba reaccionando de forma desproporcionada, pero era más fuerte que ella, la gota de agua en la amargura que era su vida. Estaba frustrada, herida, y sobre todo, en cólera. Tenía ganas de golpear a esa mujer que se consideraba superior sin conocerla, quería cantarle las cuarenta a la cara.

«Señorita Swan, yo…»

«Me bajo aquí» dijo Emma levantándose, ignorando la mirada turbada de la morena que parecía lamentar su arrebato «Así su pequeño espacio de princesita se volverá otra vez limpio» añadió secamente.

Su vecina pareció volver a cerrarse y volvió a adquirir ese aire altanero al verla partir. Se desafiaron con la mirada una última vez cuando Emma estuvo en el andén, ambas queriendo imponer su superioridad y fue el arranque del tren el que las hizo romper el contacto, ninguna quería desviar la mirada.

Día 2. Tren de las 06:22

Emma estaba segura, esa mañana iba a perder el tren. Acababa de comprar el billete, maldiciéndose como cada mañana por no haber sido previsora y haberlo comprado la víspera, maldiciéndose aún más por no haber comprado un bono para no tener que preocuparse con eso.

Corría asfixiada por el andén y aceleró al escuchar la bocina anunciando el cierre de las puertas. El despertar había sido difícil esa mañana, había dormido mal, pensando durante toda la noche en la insoportable morena encontrada el día anterior. Esa engreída había invadido sus pensamientos toda la noche y es lo que más le molestaba. Se estrelló literalmente contra la puerta recién cerrada, y suspiró de alivio al presionar el botón y ver que esta se abría. Subió, jadeante y casi sin respiración y tuvo que esperar algunos segundos antes de estar suficientemente segura de sus piernas para avanzar.

Finalmente entró en el vagón y divisó inmediatamente a la misma morena en su sitio. La joven la miraba directamente a los ojos, una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro. Su mirada decía mucho, había vuelto a sentarse en ese sitio a pesar de los acontecimientos del día anterior…

Era una declaración de guerra.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue un placer discutir con usted

**Día 2. Tren de las 06:22**

Emma se enderezó e inspiró profundamente, avanzó con paso seguro y se sentó, como el día anterior, al lado de la morena que no había dejado de mirarla.

A penas se hubo sentado, vio cómo su vecina hacía una mueca y arrugaba la nariz.

«¿Algún problema?» preguntó Emma mientras sacaba sus auriculares.

«Sí…¿Conoce lo que es la ducha?»

Emma sonrió al ver que la morena atacaba directa y con fuerza. Inspiró, decidida a no perder su ventaja.

«Ah eso…Claro, usted no conoce el olor del esfuerzo»

«¿Llama esfuerzo a correr como una loca para coger un tren? Sería un esfuerzo evitable si supiera organizarse»

«Es más fuerte que yo, me encanta correr»

«Y envenenar mi oxígeno»

«Pero, querida…Nada le impide sentarse en otro sitio si mi olor la indispone hasta ese punto»

Emma estaba exultante, su vecina no se movería, ella sabía que no olía mal y que la morena simplemente había intentado sacarla de quicio.

«Está bien, lo voy a soportar, ya he visitado alguna granja y he sobrevivido»

La rubia se echó a reír, ganándose de nuevo una mirada asesina.

«¿Puedo saber lo que la hace reír?»

«Oh, no, nada…» dijo ella calmándose «Solo la idea de verla en una granja»

«¿Y eso por qué la hace reír? Estoy perfectamente cómoda en una granja»

«Oh, sí, se ve, con su traje impecable, su peinado niquelado y sus tacones de quince centímetros»

«No voy así vestida a un lugar como ese, por supuesto, y además al contrario que usted, no voy allí para meterme directamente en la cochiquera»

«Oh, sí, todos mis amantes se lo dirán, soy una verdadera cerda» dijo ella con una falsa expresión salvaje

«Miss Swan es usted vulgar» resopló su vecina.

«Perdón, majestad, y además, ¿qué haría usted en ese granja? ¿Dueña del terreno?» dijo en un tono exageradamente snob

«Para su interés, monto a caballo, y no es como piensa del estilo "ensillen mi caballo, salgo en una hora"» dijo con voz altanera «Me gustan los caballos y lo hago todo, me ocupo de ellos, monto, arreglo el box, todo. Así que deje de juzgarme, usted no me conoce»

La morena frunció el ceño al ver que la rubia la miraba con una inmensa sonrisa

«¿Qué?»

«Estaba segura de que haciéndola enfadar, lograría saber algo más de usted» dijo ella amablemente.

«Yo…»

Su frase se perdió en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia tenía razón y se hundió en su asiento, echándose pestes interiormente por haber caído en la trampa de esa manera.

«Venga, no se enfade, no es algo malo abrirse un poco»

«Pero, ¿para qué abrirse? Usted no es más que una desconocida pegajosa en un tren que espero tener que coger el menor tiempo posible»

«¿Tardará mucho su coche en ser reparado?»

«El tiempo de recibir la pieza…» dijo ella malvadamente.

«¿No le cansa ser una zorra permanentemente?» resopló la rubia

«No, en absoluto» respondió la morena con un suspiro

«¿Y es así con todo el mundo?»

«No, solo es con usted»

Emma no dijo nada y se conformó con escuchar su música durante un rato. Sin embargo, después de unos veinte minutos, intentó un nuevo acercamiento, bien decida a hacer relajarse a esa morena de carácter.

«Así que monta a caballo» dijo con si nada

La joven desvió su mirada del paisaje y la miró un poco sorprendida al principio. Parecía pesar los pros y los contras antes de suspirar.

«Sí, desde siempre»

«¿Tiene uno de su propiedad?»

«Desafortunadamente, no» la joven morena no dijo nada durante un instante antes de volver a hablar, como perdida en sus recuerdos «Tuve uno cuando era pequeña, un magnífico semental bayo. Murió hace poco más de un año, lo tenía desde mis trece años»

«¿A los trece años tenía un semental? ¿No un poney o algo parecido?»

«Yo quería un caballo y mi padre quería que yo tuviera una relación de complicidad con él. Mi madre, por su parte, me dijo que si quería un animal, debía ocuparme de todo, con ayuda en un principio, por supuesto, pero después, poco a poco, sola. Ella estaba de acuerdo en que tuviera mi caballo, pero debía igualmente hacerme responsable de él. Así que coger un poney al que no podría montar pasados unos años, no era una opción. Así que tuve a Rocinante. Yo lo desteté y mi padre y yo…»

La morena se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de revelar su vida y se detuvo de un golpe.

«No, no se pare» dijo precipitadamente Emma.

«Ni siquiera sé por qué le hablo. Eso va a hacer que continúe arruinándome la vida» respondió su vecina volviéndose a poner su máscara de desdén hacia la rubia.

«¡Oh, venga, déjelo ya! Si tanto le arruino la vida, ¿cómo explica que esta mañana se sentara en este sitio después de lo ocurrido ayer?»

«Porque no es SU sitio, y quería hacérselo saber»

«Oh no…lo que pasa es que le gusta fastidiarme tanto como me gusta a mí, si no me soportara como dice, se habría sentado en otro lugar»

«Usted…»

La morena, enfadada, había sido interrumpida por el anuncio de la llegada a la estación de Boston. Miró su reloj de golpe y se sorprendió de haber llegado ya. Emma se levantó sin dejarla a acabar su frase.

«Fue un placer discutir con usted. Hasta esta tarde, quizás, querida anónima»

Se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a atacar su día, de mejor humor que últimamente.

**Día 2. Tren de las 17:15**

Al igual que la víspera, Emma ya estaba sentada en su sitio cuando vio a la morena correr para coger el tren. Como la víspera, la vio sentarse detrás de ella sin decir una palabra. Y como la víspera, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su padre para avisarle que estaría allí a las 18:30

La joven rubia tenía ganas de saber si efectivamente vivía en casa de sus padres o no, pero no sabía cómo preguntárselo sin llevarse un rapapolvo.

«¿Sus padres viven en la misma ciudad que usted?» preguntó como si nada girándose hacia ella.

La morena resopló hundiéndose en su asiento.

«Sé a dónde quiere ir a parar y voy a aligerar sus sufrimientos. No, no vivo con mis padres, Miss Swan»

«Oh…»

La joven rubia estaba más curiosa sobre las llamadas de la joven a su padre, pero se abstuvo de todo comentario adicional de momento.

«Pero usted…»

Se giró hacia ella y la vio colocarse los auriculares mientras la miraba a los ojos, dejándole ver que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con ella.

Emma hizo lo mismo, preguntándose si la pequeña guerra que habían instaurado iba a continuar o iba a detenerse tan rápido como había comenzado.

**Día 3. Tren de las 06:22**

«Pero, ¿llegará un día a tiempo a esa maldita estación?» dijo la morena de golpe mientras Emma se sentaba después de una enésima carrera matinal.

«Buenos días, querida anónima, ¡yo también estoy contenta de verla de buena mañana! En mi asiento, por supuesto»

«Yo estoy más afligida que contenta. En fin, Miss Swan, ¿le divierte correr cada mañana para coger el tren? Parece que le gusta empezar el día descargando una buena dosis de adrenalina»

«Oh, sí, eso depende, ya sabe» respondió ella indolentemente «Para empezar el día, puede ser la adrenalina, las endorfinas…Depende de mi humor»

«O de su rehén» dijo ella mirando por la ventaba, ignorándola tanto como podía.

«¿Celosa?»

«¿De qué podría estar celosa?» preguntó ella sencillamente sin prestarle atención

«De mis numerosos…"rehenes"» dijo haciendo el signo de las comillas con los dedos

«Oh, sí, Miss Swan. Estoy terriblemente celosa» dijo ella con el mismo tono de desinterés.

«¿Y usted? ¿Un marido? ¿Un novio? ¿Un prisionero encerrado en un torreón, estilo látigo y látex?»

La morena la miró completamente asombrada.

«¿Disculpe?»

«Dis…»

«Tchhhhhhh» la interrumpió secamente «Pero, ¿qué clase de mujer es usted? No sé con qué derecho se permite…»

«Perdón, perdón» dijo Emma levantando los brazos en signo de paz y riendo «Solo estaba intentando que reaccionase ya que usted ha decidido responderme e ignorarme a la vez»

Su vecina la miró antes de hundirse en su asiento.

«No me dejará tranquila, ¿verdad?»

«Nop» dijo Emma sonriendo

«Bien, así que quiere exponer sus conquistas» comenzó ella «¿Sabe lo que pienso Miss Swan? Que los que cuentan mucho, en general son los que hacen poco. Entonces, bien…»

La rubia rio con ganas, sorprendiendo a su vecina.

«¿Es una manera de decirme que usted hace mucho ya que no quiere hablar?»

«No es de su incumbencia lo que hago»

Emma frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

«No me asombra. Pensando en ello, le va bien»

«¿Qué es lo que me va bien?»

«Lo insaciable, lo salvaje en la cama, todo eso»

«Dejo que su imaginación represente el escenario que le plazca»

«Wow, ¿le dice eso a sus amantes? Porque debe tener un éxito arrollador con eso»

«Me cataloga inmediatamente Miss Swan, pero no sabe nada de mí»

«¿No es una mujer fatal?» preguntó más seriamente. Frente a la mirada de la joven, creyó oportuno añadir «Quiero decir…No la juzgo en nada. Pero una mujer como usted…debe hacer girar todas las miradas, ¿no?»

«No lo crea Miss Swan, tener un físico o ropa que usted considera como las de una "mujer fatal" no significa "coleccionar parejas sexuales". Por mi parte, me gustan las relaciones estables»

«Oh…entonces como a mí»

«Y además, en esa categoría, usted también debe hacer girar las miradas»

Emma rio con amargura.

«Realmente no. Es realmente verdad lo que usted dice…perro ladrador…»

«Lo encontrará, estoy segura»

«Sí…» suspiró la rubia «De todas maneras, estoy mejor sola que mal acompañada. Solo conozco a idiotas»

La morena cambió de posición, visiblemente incómoda por el giró tan íntimo que tomaba la conversación con esa casi desconocida.

«Razón de más para llegar a tiempo a coger el tren si no tiene a nadie que la distraiga por las mañanas» dijo ella torpemente para darle un tono más ligero a la conversación.

«No se puede luchar contra su naturaleza, querida anónima. Me preparo siempre pensando que estoy con tiempo, pienso en todo, me doy prisa y…no sé cómo, siempre salgo de mi apartamento diez minutos más tarde de lo que había planificado»

«¿Ha tenido tiempo al menos de comprar un billete?»

«Hoy no»

«¿No es siempre así?»

«No, pero chuuuut, no es necesario decirlo»

«¿Y si pasa el revisor?»

«Cruzo los dedos para que mi encanto funcione» respondió ella guiñando un ojo.

La morena suspiró mostrando su desaprobación y se concentró en su teléfono hasta la llegada a la estación de Boston.

**Día 3. Tren de las 17:15**

Emma estaba sentada en su sitio y miraba a su alrededor sin ver la menor huella de la morena. Miró por la ventana esperando divisarla y se sorprendió al escuchar la campana anunciando la marcha del tren. Aún ninguna huella de la joven y las puertas se cerraron. El tren comenzaba a moverse cuando la rubia vio a su vecina llegar a la estación corriendo, deteniéndose al ver que ya era demasiado tarde.

Emma se disponía a tomarle el pelo con la mirada, pensando en el sermón que le había dado esta mañana sobre el hecho de llegar a tiempo, pero la mirada de la morena cuando sus ojos se cruzaron la dejó parada. Parecía casi desesperada, mirando como el tren avanzaba con una expresión completamente disgustada. Inmediatamente desvió la mirada, parecía que no quería arriesgarse a ver una demostración de victoria por parte de la rubia, que la vio coger su teléfono antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Se sintió invadida por una ola de culpabilidad pensando que estaba a punto de hacerle mal a la joven sin quererlo. Ella, que se disponía casi a hacer el baile de la victoria para burlarse de ella, no había pensado que perder ese tren podía afectarla tanto como su mirada había revelado al cruzarse sus miradas.

Era más fuerte que ella, sentía su curiosidad bullir en ella. Finalmente tenía algo a lo que agarrase después de largos meses de depresión y de una vida vacía de sentido. Quería saber por qué la morena llamaba a su padre en cuanto entraba en el tren. Quería saber por qué la idea de tener que esperar cuarenta minutos había provocado en ella tristeza y no enfado. Era más fuerte que ella, quería agarrarse a esa meta, conocer a esa desconocida, focalizarse en algo para olvidar el malestar que presidia su día a día.

**Día 4. Tren de las 06:22**

Cuando Emma entró en el tren a la hora, sin haber tenido que correr, sintió una enorme ola de orgullo. Solo esperaba una cosa, sentarse al lado de la morena con la satisfacción de haber llegado a tiempo esa mañana. La vio y caminó como una reina, dueña del vagón.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de sentarse cuando la morena comenzó a hablar.

«Que quede bien claro, me habla de lo de ayer y se lo haré lamentar amargamente»

La burbuja de orgullo de Emma se desinfló de golpe y su sonrisa se borró.

«No tenía la intención, se lo prometo»

«Bien…» dijo ella con fuerza «Bien» repitió más suavemente.

«¿Ha visto?» dijo ella para cambiar de tema «He llegado a tiempo»

«Si tuviera una medalla, se la daría» dijo sarcásticamente

«Ah, hoy es la zorra»

«La zorra le…»

«Ella me…»

«Déjeme tranquila, Miss Swan, no estoy de humor»

«Es lo menos que se puede decir»

Después de un momento de silencio, fue finalmente su vecina quien lo rompió.

«Perdóneme, he pasado una mala noche, diría que una execrable noche»

«¿Desea hablar de ello?»

«En realidad no. Esta tarde todo irá mejor»

«En todo caso, estoy contenta de que no abandone la lucha por este asiento»

La morena le sonrió y Emma asintió sin atreverse a molestarla más, pensando que a la vuelta podrían hablar más.

**Día 4. Tren de las 17:15**

Emma subió al tren, dispuesta a una nueva sesión de ping pong verbal con la morena, con la esperanza de que esta estuviera más receptiva que esa mañana. Se había pasado el día preparando sus réplicas y cometarios de todo tipo, anotando incluso, en su teléfono, aquellas que sobre todo no quería olvidar. Era más fuerte que ella, disfrutaba con ese juego de piques y respuestas. Le daba vida a sus días y desde hacía tres días, pensaba menos en sus problemas y más en la morena. Se sentía menos al borde del abismo, como si esos intercambios la volvieran a la vida poco a poco. Después de dos años de amargura, tenía la sensación de que de nuevo estaba comenzando a sentir cosas en lugar de simplemente sobrevivir día a día.

Así que, a pesar del hastío evidente de la morena, la rubia no podía evitar pincharla permanentemente, sus reacciones eran placenteras, sus expresiones de un enfado difícilmente controlado, bastante divertidas. En un sentido, ella veía que no era la única que disfrutaba en sus intercambios. Si no, ¿por qué la morena le habría dicho esa mañana que esa tarde estaría mejor?

Recorrió el vagón con la mirada al entrar e inmediatamente vio que no había nadie en su sitio. Avanzó con la sonrisa en los labios para tomar asiento y en ese momento vio a la morena sentada en la otra fila del vagón, en otro asiento, mirando por la ventana.

«Hey, ¿abandona la lucha?» dijo con voz divertida.

La joven mujer pareció sorprendida al girarse y se quedó parada algunos segundos al ver su rostro con una expresión ida, antes de que moviera la mano como diciéndole "ha ganado, déjeme" y volviera a su contemplación. Emma frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en su sitio perpleja. No había visto los ojos chocolate sino un breve instante, pero no se le habían pasado por alto las lágrimas que brillaban en ellos. Se quedó un momento en silencio en su sitio antes de girarse en su dirección para observarla.

La vio con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, los hombros caídos como si soportasen un enorme peso. Tenía lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas y ella las enjugaba rápidamente en cuanto una nueva se escapaba.

Emma no sabía qué hacer. Dudó durante un prolongado momento antes de levantarse y sentarse al lado de la morena.

«Tampoco esta tarde, Miss Swan» dijo ella con dejadez

La rubia no dijo nada, se conformó con quedarse a su lado. Después de unos diez minutos observando de reojo cómo se enjugaba las lágrimas silenciosas, sacó un paquete de maltesers de su bolso. Lo abrió y lo tendió hacia su vecina.

«Nada mejor que le chocolate» dijo amablemente

La joven le sonrió, enjugándose una enésima lágrima, y después de un breve instante de vacilación, hundió su mano en el paquete, cogiendo una pastilla.

«Venga, eso no es suficiente, hay que ser generosa con el chocolate. No tenga miedo de dejarlo calmar sus problemas»

Su vecina se mordió el labio sonriendo y volvió a meter la mano en el paquete, sacándola llena de bolas achocolatadas.

«Así es, así tendrá efecto»

Después, Emma hundió también la mano dentro y se puso a picotear. Al ver que la morena estaba de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba las golosinas, ella se puso una entre los dientes y la mordió con fuerza en su oído.

La joven se sobresaltó y la miró.

«Su turno» dijo Emma volviendo a hacer la maniobra, haciendo el mayor ruido posible

La morena tomó un malteser y se lo llevó a la boca antes de morderlo, mucho más discretamente.

«Yeahh» dijo la rubia levantando los brazos «She did it»

Su apuesta estaba ganada, la morena sonreía y parecía tener el corazón un poco más ligero y era todo lo que deseaba. No le hizo ninguna pregunta, ni buscó que se abriera a ella. Hacía cuatro días que se buscaban las cosquillas una a la otra, pero eso había sido mucho más fuerte que ella. Al verla triste, Emma había tenido ganas de sostenerla, al menos un poco, como pudiera, como lo habría hecho una amiga. No insistió más, y tenía la impresión de que la morena se lo agradecía.

Cuando su estación fue anunciada, Emma comenzó a recoger sus cosas sin decir una palabra. Se disponía a levantarse cuando la voz grave de su vecina llamó su atención.

«Regina…mi nombre es Regina Mills»


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca hubiera pensado eso de usted

**Día 5. Tren de las 06:22**

«Hey, buenos días Regina» dijo Emma entrando en el vagón, intentando recobrar su respiración «¿Está mejor con respecto a ayer?» preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

La morena no le respondió y creyó en un primer momento que no la había escuchado.

«Regina…»

«Escuche, Miss Swan» La interrumpió ella sin delicadeza, como si estuviera la defensiva «Con respecto a ayer, fue muy amable conmigo y se lo agradezco. Sin embargo no quisiera que se imaginase que ahora vamos a hacernos amigas y que le voy a contar mi vida»

«Wow, la zorra nunca está lejos, ¿verdad?» dijo Emma ligeramente desilusionada después de haber creído que estaban haciendo progresos.

La morena la fusiló con la mirada

«No le permito que me insulte»

«Escuche, no quiero hacerle ningún mal, ayer no estaba bien, no lo pensé, yo soy así. Ahora usted prefiere que sigamos peleándonos, también me vale»

«Pero yo no quiero que esto continúe, quiero que me deje tranquila. ¿Qué le aporta pincharme de esa manera permanentemente?»

«¿Quiere la versión suave o la dura?» preguntó con una gran sonrisa

Regina se masajeó las sienes antes de inspirar profundamente.

«Suave» dijo en un susurro.

«Me pongo caliente….» respondió ella devolviéndole la pelota

«¡Oh Dios mío!» exclamó la morena «¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera pedido la versión dura?»

«Un poco lo mismo, pero con mención al estado de mis bragas» respondió Emma con total naturalidad.

«Es usted atrozmente vulgar»

«Es lo que dicen, sí. Venga, no se impresione, no me la voy a comer, no estoy tan necesitada como para cambiar de acera. Y eso incluso cuando los hombres son a veces unos energúmenos»

Regina no respondió, pero se rio por lo bajo. Emma le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y prefirió dejarlo pasar. Al igual que ella, Regina había tenido que tener su buen número de pesos pesados en su vida.

«Siento haber estado a la defensiva» dijo finalmente la morena «No…no soy muy ducha con las relaciones sociales»

«¿La asustan?»

«Yo no…»

«Perdóneme, pregunta muy personal» dijo la rubia al verla dudar «¿Por qué no intentamos ir poco a poco? Para empezar, ¿a qué se dedica? No, tengo algo mejor, y ¿si intento adivinar su trabajo y usted el mío?»

«¿Es un desafío?»

«¿Por qué no? La que pierda, paga una prenda»

«No tenemos ocho años, Miss Swan» suspiró la morena.

«Puede elegir lo que haya que pagar»

La joven pareció vacilar un instante, su interés había sido picado ante esa perspectiva, y cedió.

«Si yo gano, debe decirme cuántas parejas sexuales ha tenido en su vida, y no solo el número, quiero los nombres y duración de la relación»

«¡Oh Dios mío!» exclamó Emma «Y yo que creía que hacía preguntas demasiado personales»

«Ha picado mi curiosidad»

«Entonces, si gano yo, ¿responderá usted a la misma pregunta?»

«Por supuesto» dijo ella con una voz casi profesional.

«De todas maneras es muy personal» dijo la rubia rascando la nuca, incómoda ante la perspectiva de desvelarse tanto «¿Estamos obligadas a decirlo todo? Podemos hacer que la que pierda coma tantos mnm's como compañeros diferentes haya tenido»

«¿No tiene miedo de coger una indigestión, Miss Swan?» se burló la morena.

«Jajajaj, muy divertida, se sorprendería Miss Mills» dijo ella con el mismo tono.

«Es usted la que se pavonea por sus numerosos rehenes»

«Sabe bien cómo terminó la conversación Regina»

«Perro ladrador…»

«Estamos de acuerdo…Así que, ¿en cuanto a la prenda?»

«Número, nombre y periodo en pareja» dijo Regina como si su vecina no hubiera hecho ningún paréntesis.

«Arff…Bueno, ok…Entonces, ¿jugamos?»

«Jugamos» dijo la morena girándose hacia ella.

Emma temía perder, pero estaba muy contenta por verla receptiva.

«Fijemos las reglas»

«No hay necesidad de reglas en este tipo de juego, Regina» resopló Emma, aburrida de ver que con ella nada podía ser sencillo.

«No querría que se escondiese detrás de excusas baratas cuando haya perdido»

«Y bien…a la lista de cosas que sé sobre usted, voy a poder añadir "loca del control"»

«No tiene ni idea, Miss Swan. Así que, con lo que respecta a las reglas» dijo ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar «Si una respuesta se acerca, es obligatorio decir que se está por el buen camino. Prohibido jugar con las palabras para dar falsas pistas, prohibido mentir. Hay que dar con el trabajo preciso. Y si la que ha comenzado encuentra en primer lugar la respuesta correcta, la otra tiene derecho a una respuesta suplementaria para que cada una tenga la misma cantidad de preguntas que la otra»

«¡Oh là là!. ¿Y el misterio, la espontaneidad forman parte de su vocabulario?»

«Acepto ocupar mi tiempo participando en su juego, así que será a mi manera»

«Como quiera, "he aceptado ocupar mi tiempo". Oh, Regina…» exclamó ella con un entusiasmo exagerado «Me siento tan honrada de que usted haya tenido la bondad de hacer caso a esta pobre e impía alma que soy yo» acabó ella fingiendo una reverencia.

«Muy bien, Miss Swan, veo que empezamos a ver las cosas de la misma manera»

«¿Se está riendo de mí, verdad?» preguntó sorprendida

«¿Está segura de querer mi respuesta?»

«Ya, no sé, la verdad…Bueno, está bien, todo según sus reglas, ¿eso es todo?»

«Sí» dijo después de hacer una mueca como si estuviera pensando.

«Empiezo, ¿mujer de negocios?»

«Eso es muy amplio, Miss Swan»

«Dirige una gran compañía»

«¿Por qué esa idea?»

«¿Por qué no me responde?»

«¿Por qué no me responde usted?»

Emma resopló al ver que incluso en eso todo era una cuestión de poder entre ellas, ver quién mantendría el tipo más tiempo frente a la otra.

«Parece ser una mujer con un trabajo de poder»

«No, no dirijo una gran compañía. Me toca, ¿es maestra?»

«¿Me ha mirado bien? Yo, maestra, no tiene piedad alguno con los alumnos»

«Solo era el calentamiento»

Emma vio con placer que la mujer sonreía, cogiéndole el gusto al juego.

«¿Es ejecutiva?»

«No. ¿Usted es agente inmobiliario?»

«Ah, no. ¿Abogada?»

«No. ¿Está en la policía?»

«No…Pero me hubiera gustado»

«¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?»

«Dejé los estudios muy joven»

«La formación está abierta para cualquier edad»

«No tengo el coraje para lanzarme en todo eso. ¿Está en la política?» dijo ella para cambiar de tema.

«No. ¿Secretaria?»

«No. ¿Médico?»

«No…»

«Una pena»

«¿Por qué?»

«Los hombres debían adorar jugar a los médicos con usted»

«Miss Swan, es usted…»

«Vulgar, lo sé»

«Entonces, ¿por qué continúa?» resopló ella

«Porque me divierte endiabladamente»

«Pasemos…» suspiró ella «¿Es usted….hum…artista?» dijo poco segura

«No, para nada. Usted….»

La llegada a la estación de Boston las detuvo del juego, y ambas se sobresaltaron. Se miraron ligeramente incómodas, frustradas y a la vez asombradas de estar frustradas. Prepararon sus cosas y descendieron juntas del tren.

«¿Continuamos esta tarde?» preguntó tímidamente Emma.

«Hasta esta tarde Miss Swan»

Y se separaron, Emma pensando en qué trabajo podría desempeñar la morena.

**Día 5. Tren de las 17:15**

Emma escrutaba el andén buscando a Regina Mills. Veía acercarse la hora de la salida y aún no había rastro de la morena. Cuando comenzaba a perder la esperanza, la vio llegar corriendo. Cuando comprendió que no lograría alcanzar el tren a tiempo, no se lo pensó y se levantó para colocarse delante de la puerta. Mantuvo bloqueado el tirador de apertura de la puerta, manteniéndolo hacia arriba hasta que la morena saltó al vagón.

A penas hubo entrado Regina, la rubia soltó la puerta, que finalmente se cerró. Tomó consciencia al girarse de la cantidad de personas que refunfuñaban al haber bloqueado por unos segundos la salida del tren, pero le dio igual, y se dirigió hacia su sitio, seguida por la morena sin voz.

«Miss Swan, usted…» comenzó, pero se detuvo

«¿Yo qué?» dijo ella al verla sentarse, asombrada

«Lo que ha hecho ha sido…realmente muy amable» su voz traicionaba su asombro.

«Oh, no ha sido nada, por unos segundo habría perdido el tren y yo me hubiera aburrido, así que…lo he hecho por mí» dijo con un guiño de ojos.

«Yo no…no sé cómo agradecérselo»

«Llame a su padre para decirle que estará allí un poco antes de las 19:00, y volvamos a nuestras pesquisas sobre nuestros respectivos trabajos, y con eso me vale»

Regina le sonrió y tecleó el número de su padre.

«Sí papá, soy yo. He logrado coger el tren…Sí, lo sé, no creía que lo lograría cuando te escribí desde el trabajo, pero he tenido un ángel de la guarda…Hein, oh heu, sí…Papá…» resopló la morena incómoda, picando la curiosidad de la rubia «No papá, para con eso…Escucha, te veo luego y hablaremos en su momento…Sí….¿Todo bien?...Super…Hasta luego…También te quiero»

«¿Su padre la vuelve tarumba?»

«Eso es, ya sabe cómo son los padres» dijo ella riendo discretamente.

Emma no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa crispada hablaba por sí sola.

«Yo…Miss Swan, ¿he dicho algo que no debía?» preguntó la morena inquieta.

«¿Es ingeniera de algo?» dijo ella para cambiar de tema.

«Miss Swan, yo…»

«Más adelante hablaremos de nuestras familias, si continuamos hablando cuando descubramos nuestros trabajos»

«La que gane elige el próximo tema»

«No es justo, la que pierde debe contar toda su vida amorosa, debería ser la que pierda la que elija el próximo tema»

«Oh no, no deseo que elija el próximo tema de conversación»

«Está muy convencida de que va a ganar»

«Siempre gano Miss Swan»

«Eso es porque aún no me había conocido. A ver Regina…¿Ingeniero?»

«No. ¿Restauración?»

«No. ¿Contable?»

«No. ¿Vendedora?»

«Sí»

«¿Qué?»

Emma se rio al ver que su vecina no se esperaba adivinarlo.

«Soy vendedora, ahora debe adivinar de qué»

Regina se frotó las manos, feliz de estar por el buen camino.

«¿Trabaja en las finanzas?»

«No, ¿vendedora de ropa?»

«Se acerca de verdad. ¿En el mundo de la moda?»

«No. ¿Vendedora en una tienda de comestibles?»

«No, le he dicho que se acercaba con vendedora de ropa. ¿Tiene una editorial?»

«No…Miss Swan…» comenzó ella sin atreverse a continuar «¿Es usted vendedora en una tienda de lencería?»

«¡En el clavo!»

La morena se quedó sin voz mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

«Vaya, no me esperaba ese tipo de trabajo para usted»

Emma rio sinceramente ante ese comentario.

«Lo sé, todo el mundo me lo dice, me catalogan rápido como la chica que lleva boxers de hombre. Es así, me gusta llevar ropa interior cómoda, pero también me gusta mucho la lencería fina. Y además, realmente no lo elegí, envié CV a todos lados, y fue la primera tienda que me dijeron que sí. Me gustó la idea de currar en una tienda de lencería, así que dije sí en seguida»

«Yo adoro la lencería» dijo suavemente la morena y Emma creyó verla sonrojarse ligeramente.

Borró rápidamente esa idea idiota de su mente y continuó.

«Pase alguna vez por la tienda» dijo ella escribiéndole la dirección en un trozo de papel «Ya tiene a la vendedora en el bolsillo, eso ayuda»

«Un día que tenga tiempo allí estaré» respondió la morena cogiendo el papel y deslizándolo en su bolso.

«Estoy decepcionada» dijo Emma hundiéndose en su asiento.

«¿Por qué?»

«No sabré a qué se dedica»

Regina pareció dudar un momento, como sopesando los pros y los contras antes de finalmente lanzarse.

«Soy pianista. He dado muchos conciertos, pero actualmente doy clases en el Conservatorio de Boston. Aún doy conciertos, pero menos últimamente, estoy intentando encontrar EL concierto» dijo ella acentuando la palabra.

«Oh, wow, ¿una pianista? ¿Una verdadera pianista profesional? No hubiera pensado eso de usted» dijo Emma impresionada.

«Sí, una verdadera. ¿Y por qué la asombra?»

«Porque realmente la veía en un puesto de poder»

«Es lo que mi madre me ha estado diciendo por mucho tiempo» dijo dulcemente la morena.

«¿Y por qué ha pasado de los conciertos a las clases?»

«La vida Miss Swan. Pero no se vaya por la tangente, tengo derecho a conocer su vida amorosa con todo lujo de detalles»

«¿Qué es EL concierto?» intentó la rubia

«No lo intente Emma, los detalles»

«No dijimos todos los detalles, dijimos los nombres y la duración de la relación» resopló ella.

«Era el trato Miss Swan»

«Bien…» comenzó Emma, enfadada por haber perdido «Mi primero se llamaba Graham Hunt, yo tenía catorce años»

«¿PERDIÓ LA VIRGINIDAD A LOS CATORCE AÑOS?» exclamó ella más alto de lo que habría pensado.

«Chut, cállese» dijo Emma mirando a su alrededor «Quizás no desee que todo el vagón se entere»

«Demasiado tarde» dijo un hombre algunas filas más alejadas sin mirarlas.

Emma se quedó blanca, intentando desaparecer en su asiento mientras que su vecina luchaba para no reír.

«Discúlpeme, me salió solo…Lo siento. Pero, catorce años…Solo era una niña en ese momento»

«¿Me va cantar las cuarenta?»

«¿Y por qué no? Catorce años, Miss Swan, es una edad en la que usted no era responsable, ¿y qué edad tenía su compañero?» dijo ella con un tono severo.

Emma no se estaba creyendo lo que estaba pasando, a los veintiocho años estaba teniendo su primera charla sobre su vida amorosa.

«Él tenía dieciséis»

«Eso me tranquiliza un poco. Tenía miedo de que hubiera sido un hombre el que se hubiera aprovechado de su juventud»

«¡Hey, no soy idiota!»

«¿Ah sí?» cuestionó la morena riendo «¿Me han mentido acaso?»

«Entonces, tenía catorce años…» dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco para que no añadiera nada más «Y duró seis meses. A continuación, vino Killian Jones, durante un año y medio, pero estaba siempre de paseo a bordo de su barco, así que juntos no debimos de pasar más de cuatro meses. Cuando dejó el mar por mí, estuvimos dos meses, pero finalmente no funcionó. Y finalmente llegó Neal, estuvimos juntos casi tres años»

Al ver que la rubia no hablaba más, Regina comprendió que había terminado.

«¿Solo ha tenido tres hombres en su vida?»

«Sí, no hay con lo que sufrir una indigestión de mnm's, ¿verdad? Sobre todo porque entre Graham y Killian no hubo nadie durante casi seis años»

«¿Por qué?»

«La vida»

«¿Ningún pretendiente?»

«No era mi prioridad en la época, tuve algunos flirteos, pero ninguna relación»

«¿Se acostó con algunos de esos flirteos? Porque es el número de personas con quien se ha acostado lo que quiero saber»

«Directo como pregunta» dijo Emma con un guiño.

«No, quiero decir…Era la idea desde un principio…en referencia a sus "rehenes"…No que yo quiera…»

«Relax, Regina, estaba bromeando» dijo ella para aligerar su malestar «En ese caso, hubo dos historias más sin repercusiones, un hombre que se llamaba August y otro, Jeff, o Jefferson, no sé más»

«¿En qué momento fue?»

«Entre Killian y Neal»

«¿Y desde hace cuánto que no tiene a nadie?»

«Dos años. Bien, ¿y usted Regina? Sé que he perdido, pero en compensación por haber chillado esa información sobre mí a todo el vagón, ¿puedo saber solamente la edad a la que un adonis le robó su flor?»

«Puede hacerse una falsa idea si se lo digo»

«Venga, dígamelo, estamos llegando a mi estación, Regina, ¿cuándo un hombre con suerte le robó la virginidad?»

«No se lo diré Emma»

«¿Qué? ¿Tenía veinte años? ¿Veintitrés? ¿Veinticinco? ¿Treinta años? No es una vergüenza comenzar tarde, lo importante es estar con alguien con el que te sientes bien. Yo no soy un modelo de edad, pero lo hice con un chico al que quería, y no tengo ningún remordimiento y es lo único importante. En fin…todo eso para decirle que no juzgaré la edad en la que dejó que un hombre traspasara la segunda base por primera vez»

«No insista, Miss Swan, por favor»

La rubia cedió entonces riendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

«No importa, un día lo sabré»

Se levantó y salió del tren, pensando en la conversación. Al ver la reacción de la morena, seguramente no perdió la virginidad tan joven como ella, pero se preguntaba qué podía frenarla para hablar de ello. Una mujer como ella no debía faltarle pretendientes y haber esperado bastante tiempo hasta el correcto solo podría honrarla.

Ya sobre el andén, escuchó golpear sobre el cristal y se giró para ver a la morena haciendo señas para que esperase. La vio rebuscar en su bolso y rayar algo sobre un papel. Puso el papel contra la ventana y Emma se quedó sin voz, completamente anonadada cuando tomó consciencia de la única palabra que había escrito.

«Nunca»


	4. Chapter 4

Está demasiado buen para ser virgen.

**Día 6. Tren de las 06:22**

Emma entró en el tren ese sábado por la mañana esperando con todas sus fuerzas que Regina Mills trabajase, como ella, el sábado. Le había dado vueltas toda la noche a esa palabra, "Nunca". Ella no podría ser virgen, no una mujer como ella, no con todo ese magnetismo sexual que expelía. La joven se sorprendió al estar pensando en eso, ¿desde cuándo el magnetismo sexual de una mujer le saltaba a los ojos de esa manera?

En cuanto entró, la localizó y suspiró de alivio corriendo a su encuentro.

«No, pero, ¿cómo que nunca?» dijo Emma a penas sentada al lado de la morena.

«Buenos días Miss Swan»

«Sí, buenos días, ¿cómo que "nunca"?» repitió rápidamente

«¿Trabaja un sábado?» preguntó ella para seguir divirtiéndose.

«Sí, todos los sábados y un lunes cada dos, pero ese no es el tema, ¿cómo que "nunca"?»

«Oh, yo es raro que trabaje los sábados, pero tengo un concierto la semana que viene, así que tengo que ponerme en ello en serio»

«Regina, francamente, estaré feliz de hablar de su concierto, le confieso que me interesa, y mucho, sinceramente. Pero ahora, en este momento, NECESITO que hablemos de su "Nunca" de ayer. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?»

«Nunca significa nunca» dijo la morena con el mismo tono.

«Espere, no es posible que una mujer con usted no haya tenido ningún hombre en su vida. En fin, Regina, ¿usted se ha mirado? Es un bellezón, una de esas mujeres que solo se ven en las revistas, no es posible que no haya atraído a ningún hombre»

«He atraído a algún hombre, sean solteros o casados, no pueden evitar girar para verme»

«No tiene abuela» dijo sarcásticamente la rubia.

«Ha sido usted quien ha remarcado el hecho de que "soy un bellezón" como usted dice»

«Cuando se es educado no se dice tan abiertamente» dijo divertida la joven.

«Sería hipócrita, sé que estoy buena, tengo un bonito cuerpo, hago mucho deporte para moldearlo, no voy a decir que no me gusta mi físico»

«Por supuesto el razonamiento es lógico» dijo Emma pensativa «Pero no es el tema» volvió a decir «Si los hombres le bailan alrededor, ¿cómo es que nunca ha tenido relaciones con alguno de ellos? En fin, habla de su cuerpo, pero no es todo, además de tener un físico envidiable, es muy guapa» dijo con un tono de evidencia

La morena se tensó a su lado y colocó nerviosamente un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Al principio, Emma creyó haberla molestado, se esperaba un comentario mordaz destinado a ponerla en su sitio, por eso se sorprendió con su respuesta.

«¿De verdad cree que soy guapa?»

La rubia no supo qué responder a eso, pero sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vio la inseguridad que intentaba esconder la morena.

«Por supuesto Regina, usted es una muy guapa y hermosa mujer. Y eso me devuelve a mi idea, está demasiado buena para ser virgen»

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que parecía hacer, la morena no pudo controlar un ligero rubor que calmó aclarándose la garganta.

«Usted también es una bella mujer» dijo ella con un tono un poco seco, parecía estar luchando para volver a ponerse su máscara de frialdad de los primeros días.

«Oh, heu…Gracias…Yo…¿De qué estaba hablando?» dijo Emma ligeramente confusa a su pesar.

«Del hecho de que soy una mujer hermosa» dijo divertida su vecina.

«Ah, sí, en fin, no, a ver sí, usted es una mujer hermosa, pero no, sí, eso es, hablábamos de usted y su número de amantes que se elevaba a la increíble suma de….cero. Perdóneme, pero sigo sin poder creerla»

«Miss Swan, se hace una mala idea de mí, yo…»

«Escuche, Regina, no piense que la juzgo por su edad. Sé que yo no soy un ejemplo, pues era muy joven. No es grave tener la primera vez a los veinte años, veintitrés, veintiocho o más de treinta. Solo es que me quedé asombrada, eso es todo, aún estoy muy asombrada…Y perpleja»

«Déjeme al menos…» intentó la morena cuando su vecina se calló.

«Entonces, ¿qué es…» la interrumpió Emma que estaba totalmente loca por esa noticia que nunca hubiera esperado «¿No quiere hacer el amor antes del matrimonio? ¿Nunca ha encontrado al correcto? ¿Tiene algún bloqueo físico? ¿Mental?»

«Miss Swan, yo…»

«Oh, Dios mío, Regina, perdóneme» la interrumpió de nuevo, haciendo de eso una costumbre «Esas preguntas son realmente demasiado personales, no tiene que responderme, yo…»

«Mis Swan» dijo ella más fuerte para detenerla «¿Sería posible que parase su incesante palabrería y me dejase meter una a mí?»

«Oh, heu, sí, perdón» dijo la rubia callándose finalmente, dándose que cuenta de que había colmado la paciencia de la joven.

«Bien…Gracias…Veamos, y aunque efectivamente esas preguntas son muy personales viniendo de una casi desconocida en un tren, voy a responderle de todas maneras. Para empezar, no…no soy de las que piensan en esperar al matrimonio para hacer lo que sea. Tampoco tengo ningún bloqueo, estoy perfectamente bien de mente y de cuerpo, no sufro ningún bloqueo físico. No haber encontrado al correcto…Se puede decir eso de cierta manera, yo…»

Emma no lograba creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando y no se dio cuenta de que le estaba cortando otra vez la palabra.

«De acuerdo, lo comprendo, pero Regina, hermosa como es, y imaginándome la cantidad de hombres guapos que giran a su alrededor, no es posible que no haya hecho nada»

«Vi a un hombre desnudo una vez» dijo la morena secamente, defendiéndose como podía, parecía temer que la juzgaran por su forma de vida.

«Si fue su padre, no cuenta»

«Además de ser vulgar, es muy sórdida, Miss Swan» se enfadó la mujer pillada desprevenida por ese comentario.

«No…» exclamó Emma suspirando «Quiero decir, puede pasar que a veces se vea a los padres desnudos, ya sea al calcular mal el tiempo cuando salen de la ducha, o durante un momento más íntimo, o por no existir pudor en la familia. Lo que quería decir es que si la única persona, el único hombre…»

«No es de mi padre de quien hablaba» la interrumpió Regina para cortar rápido esa conversación que estaba a punto de mandarle imágenes turbadoras a su mente «Hablaba de un hombre que vi desnudo en un contexto hombre /mujer»

«¿Y…?» dijo Emma para hacerla continuar

«Y nada más. Vi a un hombre desnudo, punto»

«Regina, a pesar de todo el respeto que le tengo, hay una diferencia entre ver a un hombre desnudo y acostarse con uno. Con lo que respecta a las sensaciones, le puedo asegurar que no es comparable» dijo divertida para pincharla.

«No sentí el deseo» replicó la morena con un tono neutro

«¿De?»

«Probar, ir más lejos, acostarme con él»

«¿Estaba lo suficientemente equipado?» rio la joven

«Voy a hacer como si no hubiera dicho nada y vamos a continuar esta conversación como si no hubiera pasado nada» dijo la morena suspirando.

«Perdóneme, ¿puedo preguntar quién era?»

«Mi primer, y único, novio»

«¿Por qué no sintió el deseo? ¿Era muy joven?»

«Sí y no, tenía 18 años. Llevaba con Daniel hacía ochos meses. Habíamos llegado a un estadio de nuestra relación donde dar el paso era lógico y…»

«¿Y qué?» continuó la rubia completamente colgada de los labios de la morena

«Y no me creo que este hablando de un tema tan íntimo con usted»

«Noooooo, no se pare, no puede pararse ahí» se indignó ella.

«¿Deseo de detalles picantes, Miss Swan?» preguntó ella elevando una ceja.

«Sí» dijo ella espontáneamente «No, quiero decir…me gustaría comprender, usted es un misterio»

«¿Por qué quiere conocerme de esa manera?»

«Yo…» Emma se calló, ella misma insegura de la respuesta «No lo sé…Tengo la impresión de que usted tiene tanta necesidad como yo de unirse a alguien sin consecuencias, quizás me haya equivocado» dijo ella hundiéndose en el asiento, de repente incómoda ante su propio comportamiento.

Su vecina lanzó algunas miradas hacia su dirección, pero ella prefirió ignorarlas para no verse de nuevo tentada de sobrepasar los límites de las reglas sociales.

«Miss Swan, no se lo echo en cara, fui la primera que comenzó con un tema muy personal al pedirle un resumen de su vida sentimental»

«Yo…sinceramente no sé por qué la pincho de esta manera y por qué quiero que eso cambie. Todos estos viajes en tren, mañana y tarde, la misma rutina…No lo sé, estoy saturada de este letargo, necesitaba un poco más de dinamismo, de vida, usted estaba en mi sitio, me respondía, me gustó eso»

«Es verdad que es más divertido encontrarse con alguien que se atreve a enfrentarse a una» dijo dulcemente la morena.

«Ajá» dijo divertida Emma «Sabía que me adoraba»

«No sueñe Miss Swan, sigue siendo una mujer extraña y acosadora encontrada en un tren de periferia»

La rubia se echó a reír ante la sonrisa que enarbolaba su vecina, volviendo menos creíble su frase.

La llegada a la estación de Boston fue anunciada y Regina inspiró profundamente.

«Terminaremos esta conversación esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Perfecto» respondió la rubia alegremente

«Madame Mills» dijo entonces un hombre que acababa de levantarse y llegaba a donde estaba ella «Usted aquí, no me esperaba verla en este tren»

«Señor Glass» dijo Regina visiblemente incómoda ante ese encuentro.

«¿Madame?» murmuró Emma, no segura de haber escuchado bien

«¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No me diga que ha cambiado su nuevo Mercedes por ese tren?»

«Está averiado» respondió ella fríamente observando el rostro de la rubia como para leer sus pensamientos.

«Oh, ahora entiendo» continuó el hombre «Hasta pronto madame Mills, dele mis saludos a su…»

«Lo haré» lo interrumpió ella de prisa.

«Madame Mills» repitió Emma.

Regina miraba al hombre con un profundo desdén y buscó rápidamente captar la mirada de su vecina al escucharla.

«Miss Swan, yo…»

«¿Madame?» repitió Emma más fuerte

«Espere, se lo voy a explicar»

«Creo que todo está dicho, Madame Mills. Mis saludos a su marido»

Tras decir eso, la joven se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se marchó velozmente para salir del tren lo más rápido posible. Escuchó vagamente al hombre hablar con Regina que la atrapó sin comedimiento antes de que esta pudiera seguirla. La rubia fue más rápida y salió rápidamente para no escucharla explicándole que se estaba burlando de ella desde el principio. Así había sido el juego de la guerra para la pianista y había decido visiblemente golpear fuerte. Emma se sintió completamente idiota y a la vez culpable, ¿qué se había esperado? Por supuesto que la joven no quería crear ningún lazo con ella y se había divertido con su credulidad. El malestar inicial fue rápidamente sustituido por la cólera y estaba decidida a tomarse su revancha esa misma tarde.

**Día 6. Tren de las 17:15**

Cuando Emma subió al tren, se sintió feliz al ver que era la primera. Se sentó con rapidez en su sitio y se extendió a lo largo de los dos asientos. Durante todo el día le había estado dando vueltas a la última información que había conocido esta mañana.

Así que Regina Mills estaba casada, se había reído bien de ella. ¿Y qué podía pensar? Había sido ella la que se había metido con una perfecta desconocida hasta hacerla reaccionar, tenía lo que se había buscado, sencillamente que de forma diferente a lo que se hubiera esperado.

Así que estaba decidida a no intentar nada más, a parar esa idiotez que había comenzado y en la que había caído completamente. Vio a la morena subir al tren e inspiró profundamente para no dejarse afectar.

«Miss Swan, yo…» se detuvo al ver que la rubia no parecía decidida a mover sus piernas y sus cosas del segundo asiento «¿En serio? ¿Es esta su respuesta?»

«¿Cuál?»

«No dejarme sentar, reaccionar como una niña enfurruñada»

«Bien, escuche Regina» dijo al ver que ella no se movía a pesar del arranque del tren, bien decidida a sentarse al lado de la joven en cuanto esta se dignara a rodarse. «Sé que la he acosado, sé que no he sabido quedarme en mi sitio en todo esto y usted dio el paso para jugar. Ok, lo he entendido, una pequeña guerra se había declarado, pensaba que las cosas se habían suavizado, me equivoqué. Visiblemente me he enfrentado a algo más fuerte que yo y he perdido, usted ha golpeado fuerte y sé aceptarlo»

«Está bien, la sensiblería ha terminado, ¿puede hablar?»

«Bueno, usted ha ganado la guerra, me confieso vencida, no me insulte más» dijo molesta Emma «Hay muchos asientos en este tren, no la retengo»

«Muévase, déjeme sentarme y le explicaré»

«Creo que no hay nada que explicar, como le dije esta mañana, todo está dicho Madame Mills» dijo acentuando el "Madame"

«Es usted imposible»

La morena cogió las cosas de la rubia y las metió sin cuidado en el compartimiento para el equipaje encima de ella.

«No, pero…»

Emma fui interrumpida por el nuevo movimiento de la joven que se sentó sobre sus piernas con gracia.

«No va en serio»

«Al contrario» dijo cruzando las piernas, acomodándose en su posición poco confortable

Emma la miró sin moverse, la morena realmente no pesaba y de momento no le hacía daño. Así que se quedó así, decidida a no dejarse ganar.

«Ahora me va a escuchar y dejar sus lloriqueos de adolescente» dijo con voz muy autoritaria.

«Usted…»

«Chut. Usted ha dicho lo que deseaba decir, así que es mi turno. En efecto, usted es una desconocida en un tren y en un principio, no podía soportarla. Ahora, le logrado acostumbrarme y debo confesarle que ayer fue todo muy agradable. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero parece que hemos comenzado a abrirnos la una a la otra y me ha gustado, no había hablado de esa manera con alguien nuevo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Piensa que le he mentido y comprendo lo que siente. Quería, en primer lugar, hacerle ver que desde el principio, usted deducía muchas cosas, pero no me dejaba muchas oportunidades para explicarme. Sé que se conmocionó por mi "Nunca" a su pregunta ¿Qué edad tenía cuando "un adonis le robó su flor"?, como usted dijo. Mantengo lo que le dije, la respuesta es: nunca, porque eso nunca pasó.

«Pero usted está casada, ¿no me va a hacer creer que su marido y usted nunca lo han hecho?»

«La cuestión ni siquiera se ha planteado»

«¿Por qué?

«Porque…»

«¿Es impotente? ¿No puede…?» la interrumpió Emma con sarcasmo

«Mis Swan, vuelve a no dejarme hablar» la interrumpió ella a su vez.

«Perdón»

La rubia retiró finalmente sus piernas con dificultad para dejar que se sentase a su lado, masajeó sus muslos ligeramente adormecidos y esperó en silencio a que ella continuase.

«Desde el principio usted se adelantaba a conclusiones apresuradas, es verdad que yo me estaba divirtiendo un poco a su costa, pero le puedo prometer que en ningún momento le he mentido. No sé por qué, pero deseo contarle esta historia, así que por favor, no me interrumpa. Quizás me equivoque al contarle algo tan íntimo a una casi desconocida, increíblemente desquiciante como usted, pero siento que es algo más fuerte que yo. Aquel día, con Daniel, decidimos ir más lejos porque ya llevábamos un tiempo, y sus padres no estaban. Así que fui a su casa. Estaba nerviosa, realmente muy nerviosa. Daniel también estaba muy estresado, era su primera vez y sus compañeros le habían tomado el pelo sobre eso, porque era el único hombre del grupo que aún no lo había hecho. Además era el único que había esperado a tener novia y con la que esperaba el buen momento. De golpe ellos le habían metido presión diciéndole que estuviera a la altura, que no comenzara demasiado rápido y que me….»

«Comprendo» dijo Emma para evitarle la incomodidad de acabar su frase.

«En fin, estábamos nerviosos, habíamos comenzado despacio y a continuación estábamos los dos desnudos uno frente al otro. Yo estaba cada vez más incómoda, no comprendía por qué no sentía esa excitación de la que mis amigas me habían hablado. En mi caso era lo contrario, me sentía mal, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, no quería que me tocase y sin embargo lo quería mucho. ¿Quiere que sea realmente honesta? No me encontraba en mi sitio, y su…erección, que me parecía enorme, no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme. Intenté reprimirme diciéndome que iba a pasar este trago como todo el mundo, pero cuando él me tomó en sus brazos y lo sentí, me solté rápidamente. Me vestí rápidamente y huí. Me fue a refugiar con mi mejor amiga»

«¿Cómo reaccionó Daniel?»

«Al día siguiente fue a verme y me dijo que no me lo echaba en cara, que lo comprendía y que seguíamos siendo amigos»

«Fue realmente comprensivo para ser un adolescente plantado en semejante momento, en semejante estado y en semejante día»

«Estuvo increíblemente comprensivo, y a la escucha»

«Como habla de él, se diría que lo quería»

«Lo quería, pero no de esa manera. La afección era sincera, pero no el deseo»

«Pero Regina…» dijo Emma perpleja «¿Qué quería decir ese hombre que la ha llamado "madame" esa mañana? ¿Está casada sí o no?»

«¿Aún no ha comprendido, Miss Swan?»

«No, le confieso que estoy perdida»

«¿Es rubia natural?»

«Sí, aunque no veo qué tiene que ver eso con lo que nos interesa»

«Oh, tiene mucho que ver» dijo divertida la morena riéndose «Realmente mucho que ver»

«Regina, ¿puede dejar de reírse de mí y responderme de una vez por todas?» dijo molesta.

«Haga sus preguntas y yo responderá sin rodeos»

Emma suspiró y pensó por un momento.

«Para empezar, ¿cómo se llama su marido?»

«Kathryn»

«¿Disculpe?» preguntó la joven, no muy segura de haber escuchado bien.

«Disculpas aceptadas»

«Regina» suspiró la rubia

«Ve cómo es molesto» dijo divertida la morena

«Respóndame» dijo ella suavemente

«Mi mujer se llama Kathryn»

Emma parpadeó un momento observando a su vecina y asimilando sus palabras.

«¿Su mujer…su mujer se llama…está casada…con un matrimonio…con una mujer, quiero decir?»

«Sí» dijo con naturalidad Regina.

«Y ella con usted…»

«Sí»

«Así que con un hombre…»

«Nunca»

«Así que perdió su virginidad con una mujer»

«Veo que es muy perspicaz, Miss Swan» dijo ella riendo

«No se ría de mí Regina»

«Confiese que hay de qué reírse»

«Ha jugado con las palabras, se ha divertido induciéndome voluntariamente al error»

«Nunca le he mentido»

«Me dijo que nunca había perdido la virginidad»

«Eso es falso, su pregunta fue "¿Cuándo un adonis le robó su flor?" o "¿A qué edad dejó que un hombre traspasara la segunda base por primera vez?" En cada una de sus preguntas usted hablaba de un hombre, así que nunca he hecho el amor con un hombre, no le he mentido. Es por eso que le dije que mi respuesta iba a inducirle a un error, porque sabía que al responder tal y como estaba formulada, usted iba a pensar que era virgen. Sin embargo, confieso que sentí algo de placer dejándola con esa incógnita»

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta, vencida por goleada. Se hundió en su asiento sin dejar de mirarla y cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho.

«Así que a "zorra", "pianista", "enamorada de los caballos", "loca del control", que ya sabía de usted, voy a poder añadir "lesbiana" y "mezquina"»

«Asumo completamente esas cualidades»

«No es una cualidad» murmuró la rubia.

«¿La de ser gay? ¿Tiene tendencias homófobas?» dijo divertida la morena decidida a saborear su victoria.

«Sabe perfectamente que no estaba hablando de su homosexualidad»

Al ver que Regina no decía nada, sintió un ligero nerviosismo y retomó

«Lo sabe, ¿verdad? Porque el hecho de que sea lesbiana no me supone ningún problema, yo…»

«Lo sé Miss Swan» dijo ella amablemente «Me divierto pinchándola»

«No, porque no querría que se sintiera incómoda por habérmelo dicho. Eso no cambia nada»

«¿Sabe Miss Swan? Estoy muy orgullosa de ser lesbiana. Estoy orgullosa porque es lo que soy y lo asumo completamente. Todo mi entono lo sabe, en cuanto el tema es abordado no dudo nunca en decirlo. Por supuesto he recibido ataques, salí del armario a los 19 años y debe saber cómo se es cruel en la adolescencia. Pero desde ese día sé quién soy y eso no tiene precio. Si la gente cambia al enterarse…peor para ellos, ellos no me merecen y no pierdo el tiempo con esas amistades»

«¿Puedo preguntarle cómo lo supo? ¿Que le gustaban las mujeres?»

«¿Se acuerda de que le dije que me marche a casa de mi mejor amiga la noche en que no puede acostarme con Daniel?»

Emma asintió, sin atreverse a hablar, conmocionada y feliz de ver hasta qué punto la morena se abría a ella.

«Pues bien, esa noche llegué llorado a casa de Kathryn…»

«¿Kathryn como su mujer?»

«Ella misma. Fui a su casa, yo me sentía muy mal. Le conté todo lo que sentí, todos mis miedos, mis incertidumbres, mis confusas emociones. Ella me dijo que me comprendía porque ella había pasado por las mismas fases que yo y estaba esperando que me pasara lo mismo también. Secó mis lágrimas, me consoló y me escuchó toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, creí que algo había cambiado en ella, en sus ojos, después me di cuenta de que era yo la que había cambiado. Así que mientras desayunábamos, le besé, ella me sonrió y todo empezó de esa manera»

«¿Así, simplemente?»

«Así, simplemente»


	5. Chapter 5

Prepárese a contarme todo

**Día 6. Tren de las 17:15**

«Así que se enamoró de su mejor amiga y dura desde hace trece años»

«Así es»

«Es bonito, una relación como esa»

La morena sonrió y Emma creyó leer una cierta nostalgia que prefirió no hacérselo notar de momento, temiendo que su vecina se cerrase si llevaba demasiado lejos los pedidos de confidencias.

«Es bonito cuanto no hay nubes» dijo Regina contra todo pronóstico

«¿No es el caso?» dijo la joven rubia tímidamente

«Nuestra historia es…¿cómo decirlo?...complicada…desde hace unos años. Digamos que hay más nubes que sol»

«¿Quiere…» comenzó la rubia al ver que su vecina parecía no dispuesta a decir nada más «…hablar de ella?»

«Creo que sí» respondió ella, sorprendiendo una vez más a su vecina que pensó haber oído mal «En todo caso tengo esa sensación, pero creo que no estoy lista, no nos conocemos lo suficiente todavía» Regina de repente se sintió incómoda y añadió «Miss Swan, espero que…»

«Hey, Regina, no hay problema» la interrumpió ella para tranquilizarla como podía «Tiene tiempo, y ninguna obligación, tiene ganas de hablar conmigo, hágalo. No lo siente, también me adapto. La amistad es eso para mí, sin presión y saber estar presente»

«¿Somos amigas?» preguntó la morena con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

«Hemos empezado bien» respondió con naturalidad Emma

La sonrisa sincera que recibió le hinchó el corazón y se dijo que realmente tenía deseos de conocerla mejor, dejando de lado su temperamento irreflexivo, y le dará el tiempo que sea necesario.

«También lo creo» dijo ella finalmente pasando una mano por sus cabellos y colocando un mechón detrás de la oreja.

«Por cierto, ¿no dijo esta mañana que tenía un concierto la semana que viene?»

«Oh, sí» dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja «Es un concierto importante para mí, el escenario más grande que jamás haya pisado, estaré prácticamente sola con mi piano en escena. Es el sueño que siempre he tenido»

«Wow, bravo, parece super impresionante, puede estar orgullosa de sí misma»

«Gracias Miss Swan, estoy orgullosa y angustiada a la vez. No consigo creer que finalmente vaya a poder realizar mi sueño tal y como lo había soñado desde niña al entra en el conservatorio de música»

«Va a ser maravilloso. ¿En qué va a consistir exactamente?»

«Haré un recital de obras de Chopin, Scarlatti y Beethoven. Va a durar un poco más de una hora, en algunas partes me acompañará la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston y en otras estaré enteramente sola»

«Oh, wow, es de verdad impresionante» dijo la joven rubia, conmovida por el entusiasmo y la excitación que sentía su vecina con el simple hecho de estar contándole su próximo concierto «Le deseo sinceramente que sea tan maravilloso como en sus sueños y todas mis felicitaciones, Regina»

«Muchas gracias»

«Y su mujer estará en primera fila, supongo, cámara en mano preparada para inmortalizar cada instante»

«Veremos…Lo espero, me gustaría, pero…» ella dejo su frase suspendida en el aire y cambió de golpe de tema «Usted no se repone, ¿no es verdad?»

«¿De qué?»

«De mi homosexualidad»

«Oh, heu…Sí, por supuesto, eso no me supone ningún problema. Usted dice "veremos" y "pero"» dijo ella para volver al tema abandonado por la morena «¿No está segura de que ella esté ahí en ese día importante?»

«Con ella ya no estoy segura de nada» dijo con tristeza, su voz casi un murmullo, que Emma estuvo a punto de no escuchar.

«Pero es su sueño, ella es su mujer y su mejor amiga»

«La amistad se transforma, a veces en otra cosa completamente diferente cuando se está en pareja»

«Regina, yo…»

«En todo caso Miss Swan» la interrumpió para cerrar definitivamente esa conversación «Espero que no tenga muy en cuenta que haya jugado un poco con usted, pase lo que pase quiero que sepa que todo ha sido muy agradable»

«Demasiado amable» gruñó como respuesta

«No, de verdad, no creía que funcionara tan bien. Usted lo ha hecho todo cien veces más agradable de lo que yo imaginaba. Y su magnífico "enfurruñamiento" de hace un momento me ha hecho reír mucho, no la creía tan infantil»

«Estaba herida, Regina…Y usted se sentó sobre mis piernas, estaba dispuesta a estar incómoda para no perder» dijo ella riendo.

«No lo creo, Miss Swan, fue muy cómodo estar sentada en sus rodillas» dijo la morena a su vez riendo también.

Emma frunció el ceño y se dispuso a jugar el doble sentido de su frase. Su vecina pareció quedarse como una estatua al asociar su mirada a sus palabras y comenzó a tartamudear ligeramente.

«Quiero decir, la posición sobre usted era confor…No, no es eso, yo…No estaba tan…incómoda, estaba bien, yo…Oh Dios mío, ayúdeme»

«Lo sé, soy muy confortable como chica»

«¿Son sus "rehenes" quienes dicen eso?» dijo la morena para intentar recobrarse.

«Le gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad?»

«No, yo…»

«Ya me decía que usted estaba muy interesada por la suerte de mis rehenes»

«Miss Swan, nunca he dicho eso. No querría que pensase que porque soy lesbiana, me siento atraída por todas las mujeres que se cruzan en mi camino»

Emma se giró hacia ella con ojos de cachorro y el labio tembloroso.

«¿Quiere decir…» comenzó ella con voz débil «…que no soy una mujer atractiva?»

«Sí, por supuesto que lo es…muy bella, usted…»

«¿En serio?» preguntó Emma mucho más seriamente, cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

«Hum…sí, por supuesto, sería idiota decir lo contrario» confesó Regina encogiéndose de hombros como si dijera una evidencia.

«¿Quiere decir que si me decidiera a cambiar de acerca…?»

«Es evidente que tendría un éxito clarísimo»

«Por ejemplo, ¿cuál es su tipo? ¿Cómo es Kathryn? ¿Puede enseñarme una foto?»

«No llevo ninguna encima» confesó ella

«¿Ni en su teléfono?» preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

«No»

Ante el tono de su vecina, Emma comprendió que sería mejor no ahondar en el tema y decidió sencillamente encaminarla en otro sentido.

«¿Puede describírmela?»

«Sí, ella es un poco más alta que yo, ojos verdeazulados, rubia, de cabellos…ondulados»

Su última palabra salió tan débil que Emma tuvo dificultades para oírla. Enrojeció al ver la mirada pensativa que la joven le lanzaba, pareciendo mirarla de arriba abajo.

«Ella debe ser más femenina que yo» dijo ella, ligeramente incómoda, sin saber cómo continuar hablando.

Regina pareció regresar a la realidad y le sonrió, recomponiéndose después de ese instante en que verdaderamente había desconectado.

«Lo es, le gusta mucho agradar gracias a su feminidad. A veces no comprende que a mí me gusta verla en pantalón, dice que debería haberme casado con una chica más masculina si es eso lo que me gustaba»

La llegada a la estación de Storybrooke fue anunciada, cortando el malestar que se había instalado. A pesar de eso, las dos jóvenes se miraron, la misma decepción visible en ambos rostros. Ninguna tenía ganas de que ese momento se detuviese. Emma quería saber más y sentía que Regina quería que ella la presionara y la condujera a abrirse. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que la morena necesitaba a alguien para confiarse.

«Debo decirle hasta el lunes» dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

«No trabajo este lunes» respondió Emma que, por primera vez en su vida, lamentaba ese descanso que saboreaba normalmente los lunes por las mañanas «¿Hasta el martes, entonces?»

«Martes, sí» respondió la morena que intentaba, más mal que bien, poner su cara de circunstancia como de costumbre, haciéndose sin querer más tierna a los ojos de su vecina «Será perfecto el martes»

«Pero hubiera preferido trabar el lunes» dijo ella comenzando a recoger sus cosas

«¿De verdad?» dijo la joven más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, aclarándose la garganta para mantener la prestancia.

«Sí, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle, cosas que me gustaría saber ahora que sé que jugó conmigo»

«Oh, ¿tiene preguntas que hacerme?» preguntó frunciendo el ceño, su prestancia natural había vuelto y con más fuerza «¿Y sobre qué Miss Swan? Si puedo permitirme preguntar»

«¿En su opinión, MADAME Mills?» dijo ella acentuando el título «Quiero saberlo todo»

«Es libre de imaginar, tiene al menos dos días para ello»

«Pensaba en sus emociones durante su salida del armario, por supuesto, y usted, madame Mills, ¿en qué estaba pensado?»

La morena se quedó un momento bajo la sorpresa y en seguida enarboló una sonrisa depredadora, visiblemente feliz de ver que el pequeño juego entre ellas continuaba.

«Pensaba en los prejuicios a los que debería enfrentarme con relación a mi homosexualidad, por supuesto»

«Por supuesto» dijo divertida la rubia «Pero, ¿sabe Regina…?» dijo ella disponiéndose a salir «Perdí el juego de los trabajos, así que tengo derecho a elegir el próximo tema» se acercó rápidamente a ella y le murmuró «Prepárese a contármelo todo»

Tras eso, salió a toda prisa, ofreciendo a su vecina un guiño al verla inmóvil y conmocionada, la boca ligeramente entre abierta antes de que una sonrisa pícara reemplazara su estupor.

**Día 9. Tren de las 06:22**

Durante todo el fin de semana, Emma había pensado en la bella morena que había cambiado la monótona rutina de sus viajes en tren solo en una semana. Se había sorprendido esperando con ansias el martes y la posibilidad de verla, de hablarle de nuevo, de descubrirla un poco más. Pero sobre todo, ella se había dado cuenta de un detalle en la mujer, detalle que quería a toda costa traer a conversación.

Cuando entró en el tren, fue acogida por una gran sonrisa y sonrió a su vez.

«Feliz de volver a verla, Regina»

«Feliz igualmente, y dichosa de ver que ha sido puntual y que no se ha visto obligada a correr y saltar al tren como de costumbre» rio ella sin el tono ácido que ofrecía ordinariamente a la joven rubia cuando mencionaba ese tema.

«También la he echado de menos» dijo ella riendo y sentándose «¿He pasado un buen fin de semana?»

«Corto, pero muy bien. ¿Y usted?»

«Aburrido de muerte, dando vueltas por mi apartamento y casi no abandoné el sofá de invitados»

«¿Invitado o rehén?»

«¿Le gustarían los detalles picantes?»

«No, me gustarían los tranquilizadores, después de dos años, Miss Swan, ya es hora de volver al mercado»

«Quizás espero dar con la buena. Persona, quiero decir, con la buena persona» balbuceó ella abofeteándose mentalmente

«Estoy segura que la encontrara…a esa persona» respondió ella, divirtiéndose al pincharla «¿Se recobró de sus emociones del sábado?»

«Sí, perfectamente, y he pensado mucho tiempo sobre el tema de conversación que desearía abordar»

«Me temo lo peor» suspiró la morena.

«Puede estar segura» confirmó la rubia

«Venga»

«¿Cómo fue su primera vez?»

«¿Habla en serio?» se ahogó la morena

«Muy en serio. Como la prenda consiste en elegir el próximo tema, y como yo no tuve ningún problema en contarle mi primera vez, he decidido que hablaremos de eso»

«Es demasiado personal»

«¿Más personal que " es el número de personas con quien se ha acostado lo que quiero saber"·?» dijo ella imitándola cuando se lo había dicho unos días antes.

«Sí, más personal, es una verdadera intrusión en la intimidad más profunda, la más…»

«Es divertido escucharla decir intimidad y profunda en una misma frase y hacer como si nada» la interrumpió Emma riendo.

«No he escuchado nada, absolutamente nada» dijo la joven pianista atónita.

«Perdón, solo es que presentía que iba a meterse horas con argumentos. En serio, Regina, no se ponga nerviosa, no le preguntó qué tocó, cuándo o con quién, yo…»

«Oh Dios mío, creo que mis oídos están sangrando» gruñó la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«Regina, hablo de sentimientos, de emociones, de sensaciones. Nada de obsceno o vulgar»

«De parte de la reina de la vulgaridad lo encuentro gracioso»

«Siento curiosidad por saber si las sensaciones varían entre nuestras respectivas experiencias» dijo ella mucho más en serio «Eso es todo. Pero no la voy a forzar»

Regina la miró un momento y ella podía ver todo el conflicto interno que bullía en esos ojos chocolate. Ella suspiró un sí apenas audible y Emma aplaudió en signo de victoria.

«Usted empieza»

«Gané el juego de los trabajos y tengo la sensación de estar siendo castigada»

«No decía eso cuando yo tuve que desvelar la totalidad de mi vida sentimental»

«Tocada»

«Sí…Así que…su primera vez»

La joven inspiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar en voz baja para no ser escuchada por los demás pasajeros.

«Después de haber besado a Kathryn al día siguiente de mi…infructuosa experiencia con Daniel, comenzamos una relación. Dejamos que las cosas marcharan despacio. Hablamos con nuestras respectivas familias y amigos y nos enfrentamos a los problemas que iban surgiendo siempre juntas. Estábamos en pareja desde hacía dos meses y aún no habíamos hecho nada. Yo estaba petrificada y Kathryn me dejaba ir a mi ritmo, ella no me presionaba. Habíamos tenido…momentos bastante…intensos, pero aún no habíamos realmente dado el paso. Ella ya no era virgen con respecto a los hombres, pero sí lo era, como yo, con las mujeres. Ella tenía miedo de no ser capaz de…ya sabe…poder realmente…solo con sus…»

«Lo he cogido» la ayudó Emma

«Así que me habló de ello y fuimos a nuestro ritmo. Sin embargo, una noche yo había preparado una cena romántica en mi apartamento del campus para celebrar nuestros dos meses. Pasamos una velada estupenda, muy romántica, el vino y las velas ayudaban, sentimos que era el momento adecuado. Fue…muy dulce, y muy tierno. Al principio éramos muy torpes, nuestros corazones parecían que iban a salirse de nuestros pechos de tan fuerte que latían. En un determinado momento, ella comenzó a temblar tan fuerte que la tomé en mis brazos, deteniendo nuestros movimientos para que se tranquilizase antes de continuar. Me habían dicho que la primera vez en muy pocas ocasiones salía bien, entre nosotras fue perfecto. Todo era perfecto, mis sensaciones, mis impresiones, nuestra torpeza, nuestras risas cuando alguna hacía algo, llevada por el fuego o el estrés. Sentí esa fenomenal explosión en mi interior por primera vez en mi vida y ella también. Fue…intenso, erótico y muy bueno. Muy, muy bueno»

Al final de su discurso, Regina tenía las mejillas rojas, una inmensa sonrisa tintada de nostalgia en sus labios y sus ojos brillando con un recuerdo muy querido para su corazón.

Emma tenía la boca ligeramente entre abierta, presa de la complicidad y la intimidad de esa confidencia más intensa de lo que se había imaginado.

«Wooow, es…Wow. Debió ser un momento increíble»

«Lo fue» dijo ella sonriendo, pero Emma no podía dejar de ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

«Regina, no está obligada a responderme, pero…¿por qué parece triste y melancólica siempre que habla de su mujer?»

La morena le sonrió, pero las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos a pesar de sus intentos por retenerlas.

«No estoy preparada para hablar de eso, digamos que por el momento nuestra relación ya no es la misma desde hace unos años»

«Me he fijado en que no lleva alianza…» dijo ella, preguntando indirectamente lo que la martilleaba desde la víspera.

Regina deslizó su mano hacia el cuello de la blusa y sacó una cadena de la que pendía un anillo de oro.

«Me la quité hace unos años…»

«¿Kathryn no dijo nada?»

«Ella sabía, en su momento, que yo me la volvería a poner cuando me hubiese probado que significaba algo para ella»

«Pero me ha dicho…algunos años…»

«Me la puse en cierto momento, pero…me probó otra vez que me había equivocado…Me la volví a quitar, pero ni siquiera sé si ella se ha dado cuenta, ya que no me lo ha mencionado»

«Regina, yo…»

«Miss Swan» la interrumpió amablemente «¿Y si cambiamos de tema?»

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, ella se dio prisa por enjugarla con un rápido gesto de la mano.

«Regina…»

«¿Y su primera vez? ¿Cómo fue ese famoso…Graham Hunt a quien usted se ofreció a los catorce años?»

«¿Todavía no se ha recobrado de eso?»

«No, no completamente…Catorce años, Miss Swan, se da cuenta de que…»

«Stop, stop, nada de bronca, o no le cuento nada»

«Pero yo…»

«Ni hablar de que vaya a tener esta conversación a los 28 años»

«Más vale tarde que nunca»

«Permítame que lo dude, entonces…¿le cuento o pasamos a otra cosa?»

«Cuente»

«Muy bien. Tenía catorce años. Graham y yo estábamos juntos desde hacía tres meses y amigos desde hacía un año. Yo tenía un poco de miedo…Incluso mucho miedo, pero estaba locamente enamorada de él y él de mí. Teníamos ganas de dar el paso, pero él era tan tímido, era mono verlo ponerse nervioso y andarse por las ramas. Yo me sentía tan amada y deseada por él que un día me deslicé en su habitación en mitad de la noche y me desvestí por completo. Nuestra primera vez fue el ejemplo perfecto de la catástrofe que puede ser una primera vez» dijo ella riendo «Oh Dios mío, ese cataclismo» añadió riendo mucho más «Hubo un ligero…problema, digamos y no tuve casi tiempo de participar»

«No» exclamó Regina «¿Quiere decir que…?»

«Sí» se rio la rubia «Pasó de repente, ni él ni yo tuvimos tiempo de comprender, él estaba tan estresado también. Yo entré en su habitación, me desnudé, le desnudé y comencé a besarlo y tocarlo. Creo que fue demasiado de golpe»

«La creo»

«Me quedé a dormir con él y algo más tarde, él comenzó a besar mi espalda, puso sus manos en mis pechos y los masajeó, estaba claramente perdido en sus sensaciones y en el descubrimiento de mi cuerpo, y yo sentí que el volvía a…»

«Lo capto» la cortó la rubia roja como un tomate.

«¿Es por qué estoy hablando de un hombre?»

«No, es el hecho de que hay muchos detalles. No me lo esperaba»

«Perdón»

«No, está bien, continúe»

«¿Está segura?»

«Segura»

«Muy bien, pero voy a ser más suave. Finalmente a la segunda vez lo consiguió. A mí me dolió, pero Graham fue muy dulce, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, el placer llegó más tarde, las otras veces. Esa primera vez fue un gran momento para mí, tanto amor»

«Fue bonito, encontró el bueno para su primera vez. Sin embargo, me hago una pregunta, ha dicho que fue a su habitación, ¿vivían en la misma casa?»

«Sí, estábamos en la misma familia de acogida»

«Familia de acog…Oh…yo…»

«Perdí a mis padres muy joven, tenía cinco años, pero hablaremos de ello más adelante, por favor»

«Por supuesto, lo comprendo perfectamente, discúlpeme»

«No pasa nada, hablaremos de ello, solo es que mi vida como niña en el sistema no es mi tema favorito»

«Oh, claro, es normal»

Emma sonrió y posó su mano en el brazo de la morena para tranquilizarla, al ver que ella parecía incómoda por el giro de la conversación.

«Hey, Regina, no pasa nada, usted no podía saberlo»

«Usted ya me dijo que no quería hablar de familia»

«Después de todo lo que usted me ha contado, es normal que yo también le cuente, y además tenía ganas de decírselo»

Se sonrieron y retomaron con naturalidad la conversación, hablando de sus emociones, sentimientos, fallos y pequeñas felicidades de sus primeras veces.

«¿Y qué hizo que lo dejara con Graham?»

«La distancia, fue adoptado por una familia en la otra punta del país, nos llamábamos, nos escribíamos, pero todo se volvió muy complicado y nuestra pareja no resistió. Éramos muy jóvenes para soportar la lejanía»

«Lo siento»

«Es el pasado»

Continuaron hablando sin contención, tan perdidas en su conversación que saltaron las dos cuando un hombre se les acercó, golpeando el hombro de Emma.

«¿Qué?» preguntó ella con tono seco, molesta por ser interrumpida

«Estamos en la estación de Boston y es el final del trayecto»

«Yo…»

Miraron a su alrededor y vieron que el vagón estaba completamente vacío. Turbadas, se levantaron, recogieron deprisa sus cosas y bajaron juntas del tren.

«Creo que nos hemos dejado llevar un poco»

«En efecto» respondió Regina ajustando su falda «¿Hasta esta tarde?»

«Hasta esta tarde, sí, y quizás pueda hacerle todas esas preguntas que me queman en la punta de la lengua»

La morena rio de buena gana, tomando a la rubia de sorpresa.

«Será un _quid pro quo_, Miss Swan»

«Le tomo la palabra, madame Mills. Me gusta la reciprocidad en todo»

Ella le guiñó un ojo y se marchó dejando a la pianista atónita en el andén. Emma sonreía, después de la guerra que había marcado el comienzo de sus encuentros, ahora había sitio para la diversión.


	6. Chapter 6

Un intercambio inesperado

**Día 9. Tren de las 17:15**

Sentada en el tren, Emma estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Eran las 17:11 y ninguna huella de Regina en el andén. Golpeaba su reloj frenéticamente, 17:12. Miraba alternativamente hacia el reloj y hacia el andén maldiciendo los segundos que pasaban sin ver aparecer a la morena corriendo asfixiada. 17:13…Se puso entonces a pensar en el día en que Regina había perdido el tren, la tristeza que había leído en su rostro le había encogido el corazón. 17:14, ninguna huella, Emma ya no aguantaba más, se levantó, más nerviosa que nunca y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, delante de la puerta, esperando con todas sus fuerzas verla aparecer. Escuchó la llamada que anunciaba el cierre de las puertas y el ruido de las maquinas que comenzaban a funcionar. Miró el andén sin darse la vuelta, sin una mirada para el tren que se alejaba sin ella.

No se había dado cuenta de que había salido, y sin embargo, estaba ahí, afuera, y su mirada se posó sobre la mujer que ralentizó su marcha al acercarse.

«¡MIERDA!» gritó la morena que aún no la había visto.

«No pensaba escucharla decir un taco algún día. Apuesto a que es raro escuchar esa palabra salir de su boca, me siento casi privilegiada» dijo ella sin moverse, observando a la que le gustaba creer como una "amiga en potencia".

«¿Miss Swan?» dijo la pianista, visiblemente asombrada al verla delante de ella «¿Qué hace aquí?»

«Se me escapó el tren» respondió como si nada

«Yo lo he perdido por los pelos, y usted está tranquilamente de pie aquí»

«He bajado» dijo ella también como si nada.

La morena la miró un momento, una sonrisa intentaba nacer en su rostro, aunque intentaba, sin éxito, retener. La vio sentarse en un banco y fue a sentarse a su lado sin decir una palabra antes de hundir su mirada en la suya.

«¿Por qué?»

«No lo sé» dijo la rubia turbada.

«Miss Swan» dijo ella amablemente apoyando su mano sobre la suya que reposaba en su muslo, intentando captar su mirada.

Emma miró sus dos manos, una sobre la otra, y sintió deseos de abofetearse. Inmediatamente su corazón se saltó un latido, uno solo, tan rápido que casi pensaba que no había pasado. Y sin embargo, lo había sentido muy bien, ¿era porque Regina era lesbiana? ¿Se debía a que nadie la había tocado con tanta dulzura desde hacía mucho tiempo?

El hecho es que había experimentado ese salto, y que a Emma le había gustado. Sonrió, ignoró su tontería de soltera falta de atención y hundió su mirada en el océano chocolate del rostro que tenía delante antes de inspirar profundamente.

«He bajado por usted y por mí»

Regina no respondió, parecía esperar y dejarla a su ritmo.

«En un principio, por puro egoísmo, si hacía ese viaje sola, me habría aburrido, habría contado los segundos y no lo quería. Después, me acordé de…»

Ella no se atrevía a decir más por miedo a cometer un error que estropeara esa amistad recién nacida, volviendo a encerrar a la morena tras su caparazón.

«Miss Swan» dijo ella apretando amablemente su mano.

«La última vez que se le escapó el tren, tenía una expresión tan triste y…A mí nadie me espera en casa, no es importante que este a una hora determinada en casa, incluso no vivo en una casa, sino en veinte metros cuadrados, típico de cuando se es estudiante. Me dije que si mi presencia podía ayudarla a digerir el contratiempo entonces… Ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás sea algo pretencioso por mi parte imaginar que…»

«No lo es» la interrumpió su vecina «Representa mucho, y me costará mucho plasmar cuánto se lo agradezco»

«Responda a mis preguntas y estaremos en paz»

Regina rio abiertamente y el sonido pareció bailar en los oídos de la rubia, haciéndola sonreír como una tonta.

_Para Swan-pensó- no porque sea lesbiana debes verla de otra manera…Y no porque lo sea debes actuar como si tú fueras a convertirte …Oh Dios mío, necesito un hombre, y rápido, es urgente_

«¿Miss Swan?»

Emma se giró hacia ella y comprendió que se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no la había escuchado llamarla.

«Hum, sí, perdón»

«Le decía, que no sería nada con respecto a su gesto…Gracias»

«Oh, heu…No pasa nada, para mí no es nada. Me habría aburrido, lo hecho por mí. Venga, llame a su padre y después le haré las preguntas que sobrepasan los límites de lo políticamente correcto»

De nuevo Regina rio abiertamente mientras se levantaba

«Ok, estoy ansiosa por volver a lo nuestro»

Felizmente para Emma, no se alejó mucho para telefonear, y no pudo evitar que su oído indiscreto prestar atención.

«_Sí, papá, soy yo…No, lo he perdido…Lo sé…No, estoy bien…¿Cómo que estoy diferente?...No, de hecho no estoy sola…Sí…No, ella no lo ha perdido, ha bajado…Papáaaaa…»_ resopló mirando a Emma que desvió rápidamente la mirada, fingiendo que estaba ocupada con su teléfono.

De nuevo su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho, Regina había hablado de ella a su padre y él estaba diciendo cosas que parecían incomodar a la pianista.

_«Estaré ahí a las 19:00, ¿ok? Gracias papá. ¿He de deducir que no has tenido noticias de Kathryn?...No, no es grave…Papá, ahora no…Sí, también te quiero»_

«Perdóneme, ya estoy aquí» dijo volviendo a su lado.

«No pasa nada. ¿Su padre está bien?»

«Oh, heu…Sí, muy bien…Gracias»

«Mi preguntas es quizás muy personal, pero…me preguntaba…me preguntaba por qué usted…»

«¿Por qué pregunto por Kathryn cada tarde?»

«Sobre todo, ¿por qué llama a su padre?» dijo Emma de golpe, tan rápido que no estaba segura de haber dicho la frase en el orden correcto.

«Oh…eso…» una inmensa sonrisa iluminó su rostro y se puso a rebuscar en su teléfono «Por él»

Le tendió su teléfono y Emma pudo ver a un niño en brazos de un hombre mayor, los dos sonriendo a cámara.

«Le presento a mi padre Henry y a mi hijo Henry junior»

«¿Usted…usted es…?»

«Soy mamá» dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Emma la vio pasar las fotos, luchando contra la bola que nacía en su garganta y sonriendo lo más sinceramente posible. No fue todo lo convincente que hubiera querido, porque la morena volvió a atraer su teléfono hacia ella y buscó sus ojos con expresión preocupada.

«¿Todo bien, Miss Swan?»

«Hm…sí, perfectamente»

«Por favor…¿He metido la pata?»

«No, Regina, no, solo es que…que…es mamá, tiene…un magnifico pequeño. Siempre he querido ser madre y…mi ex y yo queríamos uno y…no pudimos entonces…en fin, bueno, pero no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso»

«Oh, lo siento mucho, no he querido…»

«Noooo» dijo ella impidiéndole que guardara el teléfono «Por favor, hábleme de él, ¿cómo es su hijo? ¿Qué le gusta?»

«¿Está segura?»

«Sí, por favor, hábleme de él»

La joven la miró un momento sin atreverse a decir nada, temiendo seguramente hacerle daño al explayarse hablando del amor que sentía por su hijo. El tren llegó, interrumpiendo a Emma cuando iba a hablar. Subieron y se sentaron rápidamente. Emma apenas dejó tiempo a su vecina de que se sentara para retomar la palabra y terminar con el malestar que se había instalado.

«¿Qué edad tiene?»

«Miss Swan, yo…»

«Regina»

La mirada que ella le lanzó bastó para convencer a la morena que acabó por responder.

«Hace poco que cumplió los dos años»

Emma tragó saliva y de nuevo estampó una sonrisa en su rostro.

«Miss Swan, no estoy segura de que sea una buna idea, usted dice que quería un hijo con su ex y están separados desde hace dos años. Lo que quiere decir que cuando tuve a Henry, su pareja se rompió, no quisiera remover…»

«Todo va bien Regina»

«Pero yo…»

«¿Lo adoptaron?»

«No»

«¿Una de las dos lo llevó en su vientre?»

«Hum…sí»

«Regina, hábleme»

La pianista inspiró profundamente y acabó por sonreír como siempre que hablaba de su hijo.

«Yo lo llevé. Recurrimos a una fecundación _in vitro_ utilizando uno de mis óvulos y el esperma de un donante»

«Dígame que es un niñito de mamá»

«Oh, sí, lo es» respondió ella aún ligeramente incómoda «Desde que sabe decir "mamá", no para. Y hace lo que quiere conmigo»

«Oh, estoy segura de que será lo mismo conmigo…que sería» lo arregló dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir «Estoy segura de que en su lugar yo haría lo mismo, en fin mire esa carita» añadió agrandando la foto del niño en el Iphone de la mujer «Es magnífico»

«Es verdad» dijo la morena con orgullo

«¿Todo ha ido bien con respecto a tener dos mamás?»

«¿Qué quiere decir?» preguntó ella

Emma se quedó perpleja ante el tono seco que ella había utilizado y comprendió que había malinterpretado su pregunta.

«Me decía que siempre los niños son crueles. Yo siempre fue atacada porque era la que no tenía padres, siempre la nueva porque podía cambiar de colegio a mitad de año»

«¿Es por eso que dejó los estudios pronto?»

«Entre otras cosas» Frente al silencio de su vecina, Emma inspiró y decidió abrirse a su vez «Me escapé del sistema a los 17 años. Me fui, viví un tiempo con mi novio de esa época, después en casa de una amiga hasta que encontré un trabajo»

«Era muy joven»

«Era feliz en casa de Mary Margaret. Ella fue mi primera y única verdadera familia. Yo tenía quince años y ella veinte años cuando nos conocimos. Yo acababa de ser separada de Graham, y ella era voluntaria en un programa de ayuda a la inserción en el orfelinato donde yo estaba. Me ayudó a buscar lo que yo quería hacer, en lo que yo era ducha, los pasos para hacer las inscripciones. Cuando tenía alrededor de quince años y medio, comencé a salir con Killian, mi pirata de los mares aún sin rumbo. Estuvimos juntos un año y medio y cuando cumplí los 17 años, él y Mary me ayudaron a escaparme de mi familia de acogida en la que el padre tenía la mano un poco larga cuando tenía algún mensaje que transmitirme»

«Miss Swan, lo siento»

«No es nada» dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza para cerrar el asunto «Tengo la piel dura, nunca dejé que sus golpes me llegaran al alma»

«Tomarla con un niño es de cobardes, ¿por qué algunos hombres tiene esa relación con la violencia?»

«Porque eso les hace salir de sus vidas miserables y sentirse poderosos»

«No lo soporto. Y después dicen a las parejas del mismo sexo que es un maltrato para el niño no tener un papá y una mamá. Entonces, ¿qué es mejor? ¿Un padre que golpea y una madre que cierra los ojos antes que dos mamás?»

«Presiento aquí una mala experiencia» dijo divertida la rubia

«Un poco…Pero bueno, no es el tema, perdóneme»

«No pasa nada Regina» dijo Emma cogiéndole la mano.

La morena la miró, pero no se movió, y fue finalmente la rubia quien la apartó, temiendo pasar los límites.

«Así que a los 17 años me mudé con Killian, vivíamos en su barco que estaba en el puerto. Pero al cabo de dos meses ya no nos soportábamos y rompimos»

«¿Por qué?»

«Es complicado, él quería viajar, cruzar los océanos y yo quería quedarme en tierra. Mary era mi primera familia y no quería alejarme de ella, me daba seguridad, me tranquilizaba, me ayudaba y me comprendía. Así que lo dejé y me fui a vivir con ella y su novio David»

«¿Viven los tres juntos?»

«Sí. Ellos tiene una habitación de invitados que ocupó desde hace un año, mientras reúno el dinero para poder alquilar algo pequeño para mí»

«Y después vino Neal»

«Y después vino Neal» confirmó ella «Pero hablemos antes de su pequeño. ¿No es muy duro?»

«Solo tiene dos años, así que no por el momento. De todas maneras, ¿quién sabe dónde estaré cuando tenga edad para ser acosado en el cole?»

«¿Tan mal va su pareja?»

«Sí» dijo ella dulcemente

«Yo no la conozco, pero se lo echo en cara terriblemente» resopló ella sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

«¿Qué?»

El corazón de Emma comenzó a desbocarse cuando comprendió que tendría que explicar las palabras y que tenía poco tiempo para buscar algo satisfactorio. Escuchó que anunciaban la llegada a la estación de Storybrooke y miró a su vecina que aún estaba esperando.

Su cerebro calculó rápidamente sus posibilidades y se levantó de un salto.

«Ya estamos en la estación. Que pase una buena tarde con su bebé»

«Miss Swan, yo…»

«Hasta mañana, 06:22, mismo sitio, ¿verdad?»

Regina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la joven ya estaba caminando hacia las puertas, saltando al andén sin darse la vuelta.

**Día 10. Tren de las 06:22**

Emma había pensado durante toda la noche qué decirle a la morena sobre sus últimas palabras y su huida. Ni siquiera ella sabía por qué lo había dicho. En su cabeza, había pensado que con una mujer como Regina, ¿cómo Kathryn podía hacerla tan desdichada y no satisfacerla? Era la facilidad con la que ese pensamiento le había llegado lo que la había sorprendido. Era como si desde que sabía que la morena era lesbiana, todo se confundiera en su cabeza.

Dejó de pensar al ver que el tren estaba en el andén, echó a correr sin aliento y saltó al tren cayendo de rodillas. Sintió un fuerte dolor que ignoró levantándose y avanzando hacia su asiento. Sentía su corazón latir en sus sienes y en sus rodillas, tenía la respiración entre cortada y comenzaba a ver puntos de luz.

_Mal día para haberse saltado el desayuno _pensó yendo a sentarse.

«¿Todo bien, Miss Swan?» preguntó su vecina que parecía preocupada.

Emma quiso responder, pero comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareada. Se conformó con mover positivamente la cabeza.

«Se ha caído al subir, ¿no se ha herido?» dijo ella poniendo delicadamente su mano sobre su rodilla.

Emma movió la cabeza para decir que no, pero se detuvo al sentir un dolor lacerante donde fue tocada.

«Le duele Miss Swan, enséñeme su rodilla»

Emma quiso agacharse, pero sintió el dolor y la usencia de comida en su estómago se hizo de nuevo notar.

Regina resopló y se levantó, colocándose en el pasillo para poder tener más espacio, agarró el bajo del pantalón de la rubia y comenzó a subirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que era muy estrecho para poder hacerlo.

«Pero, bueno, este pantalón está casi fusionado con su piel»

«Es el precio a pagar para estar buena» dijo la rubia respirando para calmar el dolor.

«Ah, porque ceñir sus nalgas hasta convertirlas en una pista de aterrizaje para todas las miradas es estar buena» dijo molesta ella.

«Dixit madame exposición de largas piernas estilizadas»

«Tengo piernas magníficas, no veo mal en enseñarlas»

«Yo tengo un culo de infarto, no veo mal en ceñirlo» replicó ella recobrando suficiente energía para no dejarse ganar

«Es usted imposible» exclamó la morena

«No le he pedido nada» se enfadó ella, herida

«Solo intento ayudarla» dijo ella más fuerte

«Y yo le digo que puedo muy bien desenvolverme sola»

«AHHH» gritó la pianista «Es imposible, ¿quiere apañárselas sola?» Se volvió a sentar en su asiento «Perfecto»

«Perfecto» replicó Emma

«Perfecto» subrayó la morena.

Se quedaron un instante sentadas sin mirarse hasta que Emma resopló de dolor al moverse. Regina rápidamente salió al pasillo para inspeccionar su rodilla.

«Miss Swan, hay sangre, tengo que mirar»

«¿Sangre?» preguntó la rubia que palideció a ojos vista.

«Sí, ha manchado su pantalón»

«Yo…no soporto ver sangre» confesó suavemente

«No tiene que mirar. Pero hay que quitarle el pantalón, tengo toallitas desmaquilladoras en mi bolso y voy a ver si alguien tiene desinfectante»

«¿Cómo quiere que me quite el pantalón?»

«No hay treinta y seis maneras» dijo divertida

«Ni hablar que acabe en shorty aquí»

«¿Shorty, eh?» dijo ella con expresión guasona, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a la joven vendedora.

Regina carraspeó y se levantó.

«Entonces, vayamos al baño»

«Regina, yo…»

«A menos que se sienta incómoda porque yo sea lesbiana. Miss Swan, si es eso, le aseguro que…»

«No, no…Solo estoy incómoda por tener que quitarme el pantalón, es todo»

«No la miraré, se lo prometo»

Emma se dejó conducir de mala gana al baño después de que Regina hubiera encontrado perfume para desinfectar y tragó saliva ante las miradas que algunos les lanzaron cuando Regina cerró la puerta.

«¿Se da cuenta de lo que parece?»

«¿El qué?»

«Nosotras dos…aquí…encerradas…»

«¿En el baño de un tren? ¿En serio?»

«Es lo que muchos están pensando, estoy segura»

«Me da igual lo que piensen, que tengan fantasías si eso estimula sus patéticas vidas»

«Pero Regina, acaban de encerrarse dos chicas en el baño»

«Y yo voy a quitarle los pantalones, Miss Swan, la situación es comprometedora» bromeó la morena sin mirarla.

Emma se dio prisa en cerrar la boca, que se había quedado abierta ante las palabras de la mujer, cuando la morena se giró hacia ella.

«¿Quiere que me ocupe yo?» preguntó ella señalándole los pantalones a su vecina inmóvil.

«Hein, oh, heu…No, no, yo me…»

Al inclinar la cabeza, Emma vio la mancha de sangre que teñía sus pantalones y de nuevo se sintió mal. Su cerebro la llevó a algunos años atrás y no logró moverse.

«¿Mis Swan?» preguntó la joven que se había dado cuenta de su indisposición «¿Todo bien?»

«No demasiado» confesó ella.

Regina la cogió al vuelo cuando sus piernas flaquearon y la ayudo a agarrarse al lavabo.

«Deje, yo me ocupo, mire para otro lado»

«Regina, yo…»

«Chuuut. Le aseguro que no miro. Solo quiero ayudarla»

Puso sus manos en el botón de sus vaqueros y hundió su mirada en la suya.

«¿Ok?»

Emma asintió y deglutió cuando sintió que el botón era desabrochado. El ruido de la cremallera pareció resonar en sus oídos, intercalándose con el bum bum de su corazón.

«Voy a agacharme para hacer descender el pantalón, pero le prometo que no me aprovecharé de la situación»

«Está casada de todas maneras, así que no tendrá deseos de aprovecharse» dijo ella riendo, nerviosa ante la proximidad de la morena que estaba de rodillas delante de ella.

El silencio de la morena hablaba más que todas las palabras del mundo y Emma prefirió no decir nada cuando ella murmuró

«Le prometo no aprovecharme»

Le quitó sus vaqueros con tanta delicadeza como le permitía la estrechez y los movimientos del tren en marcha. Emma estaba en trance, luchando contra el deseo de hacer desviar la situación por otro camino. No comprendía su propio comportamiento, y aún menos el placer con el que estaba acogiendo sus nuevos deseos y sensaciones.

«Ok, es un corte muy profundo. Creo que sería mejor ir a una farmacia o a urgencias en caso de que sean necesarios puntos. Voy a desinfectar y protegerla con algodón y esparadrapo, valdrá hasta que pueda ver a un médico»

«Gracias, enfermera Regina» bromeó la rubia nerviosa.

Su vecina se mordió el labio, como luchando para evitar que su próxima frase saliera.

«Va a escocer»

La curó con ternura, cada uno de sus toques electrificaba a su paciente ocasional.

«¿Siempre ha tenido miedo a la sangre?»

«No, solo desde hace dos años»

«Oh»

Emma sintió inmediatamente que ella quería preguntarle más, pero se contenía.

«Sé que se hace la pregunta, pero…no tengo ganas de hablar del detonante de ese miedo»

«No es grave, Miss Swan…no pasa nada, no pido que me lo cuente»

«Gracias»

«Creo que no va a poder ponerse sus vaqueros» dijo de golpe enderezándose.

«¿Qué?, pero yo…»

«Póngase mi falda, y yo me pondré sus pantalones, eso le permitirá tener la rodilla al aire y que nada presione contra la herida»

«Pero, yo…»

«A menos que quiera volver a ponerse sus vaqueros» la interrumpió ella con autoridad

«Le gusta tener la última palabra, ¿verdad?» soltó ella

«Es más una cuestión de fatalidad que de apreciación, Miss Swan. Siempre tengo la última palabra, sencillamente he aprendido a vivir con eso»

«¡Qué será lo que no escuche yo…!»

Emma se calló al ver a la morena bajar la cremallera de su falda y quitársela sin el menor complejo ni la menor vacilación. Sus piernas eran tan bellas como las había imaginado. Regina llevaba una cullote negra de encaje y la rubia dejó que su mente vagabundeara sobre el sujetador a juego que seguramente llevaba. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y cogió la falda que ella le tendía.

«Hum…Gracias»

«De nada»

«Esperaba intercambiar cosas con usted, pero esto ha sido un intercambio inesperado»

Regina rio saltando para hacer subir los estrechos vaqueros, antes de maldecir los gustos poco prácticos con respecto a la ropa de la rubia, que la escuchaba sin realmente escucharla. La morena se había levantado la blusa para abrocharse el botón de los pantalones, ofreciendo una hermosa vista de su vientre plano, musculoso y ligeramente tostado.

«¿Miss Swan?»

«Hein, heu…¿Qué?»

«¿Salimos?» dijo ella que parecía que lo estaba repitiendo por segunda vez, Emma no la había escuchado la primera vez.

«Sí, sí, por supuesto»

Se puso roja como un tomate ante la miradas de los pasajeros que seguramente se estaban haciendo una falsa idea de lo que había pasado allí dentro.

Regina parecía por su parte perfectamente cómoda, caminando con la cabeza alta, dándole recomendaciones sobre su rodilla.

«¿Miss Swan está conmigo?» dijo ella con un tono seco

«Sí, sí, estoy aquí»

«Entonces, respóndame»

«Pensaba en la pregunta»

«Confiese que no estaba escuchando»

«Por supuesto que no, escuchaba» dijo ella desafiándola

«Muy bien, entonces, ¿sí o no?»

Emma vaciló un momento antes de murmurar un "sí" poco seguro.

Regina se dejó caer en el asiento, una expresión de alivio en el rostro.

«Me ha dejado más tranquila, desde que le pedí a Kathryn que me acompañara a ese club y me dijo que no, temía no poder encontrar a nadie dispuesto. Menos mal que usted no es tan estrecha como ella»

La rubia deglutió con dificultad intentando por todos los medios recordar la pregunta de su vecina.

«No, es verdad» continuó la pianista «¿Quién, en nuestros días, no ha intentado una vez en la vida una pequeña iniciación en esa forma de placer? Tenemos sentidos, hay que utilizarlos, Kathryn es tan de la vieja escuela»

«Regina yo…¿De qué está hablando?»

«Aja» exclamó ella «Ve, no estaba escuchando»

«No, solo es que…me dolía y…estaba concentrada en eso, así que…Pero Regina…¿de qué está hablando?»

«Le tomaba el pelo Miss Swan. Solo le preguntaba si me prometía ir a una farmacia lo más pronto posible para que le vieran la herida»

«Oh, heu, sí» dijo ella aliviada y decepcionada a la vez «Por supuesto que sí, iré»

«Gracias»

«¿Le gusta jugar conmigo, verdad?»

«Hummmm, sí…Es muy divertido, lo confieso»

«Traviesa» dijo divertida la rubia «Pero muchas gracias» añadió sinceramente.

Regina le sonrió y la ayudó a continuación a bajar del tren en la estación de Boston, repitiéndole por enésima vez que fuera a una farmacia.

**Día 10. Tren de las 17:15**

«Entonces, ¿esa rodilla?» dijo Regina tan pronto como se sentó

«Va bien»

«Pensaba que no la vería esta tarde, que tardaría más en llegar a causa del dolor»

«Soy resistente»

«Ya lo veo. ¿Qué han dicho en la farmacia?»

«Ah, ¡miren quién quiere asegurarse de que he seguido sus indicaciones!»

«Lo espero por usted» dijo con tono firme.

«Sí, madame, he ido. Me enviaron a urgencias donde me dieron tres puntos de sutura»

Y le tendió una bolsa

«Gracias por su falda»

«Oh sí. Tome sus vaqueros, los he lavado, pero aún no están completamente secos»

«No hacía falta que se tomara tantas molestias»

«No era nada»

«En todo caso, es usted un enfermera muy buena. Me dijeron en la farmacia que la herida estaba perfectamente desinfectada»

Regina enrojeció y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa que se perdió rápidamente. Emma intentó comprender lo que pasaba y siguió la mirada de la morena. Vio a una joven en el pasillo del tren que parecía querer que el suelo se la tragara ante la mirada acusadora de la pianista.

«Buenos días Regina, yo…»

«Es Madame Mills para usted»

«Regina, yo…»

«Madame…Mills» dijo con firmeza

«¿Podríamos…?»

«El tren es lo suficientemente grande como para que venga a contaminar nuestro oxígeno»

«Nuestro…» dijo ella mirando a Emma asombrada «Oh, hum, buenos días, soy Aurora»

Ella le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa y la reacción de Regina fue inmediata.

«Desaparezca» dijo con cólera

La joven no dijo nada y se marchó casi corriendo. Emma estaba atónita por la dureza con la que la había tratado, pero había preferido ignorar la mano tendida de la joven esperando ver si su vecina le explicaba.

«Regina, yo…»

«Perdóneme»

«¿Desea hablar?»

«Esa mujer…Aurora» dijo ella como si su nombre fuera veneno en su boca «Le presento a una de las amantes de mi mujer»


	7. Chapter 7

Hablar es algo bueno

**Día 10. Tren de las 17:15**

«Una de…» dijo Emma sin atreverse a acabar la frase.

«Ha entendido bien, es una de las amantes de Kathryn» La interrumpió ella con rabia mirando por donde había desaparecido la joven.

«Pero, ¿desde cuándo…y cómo usted…pero cuántas de ellas…?»

Emma se esperaba ser mandada a paseo, por eso se volvió lo más discreta posible cundo la morena comenzó a hablar.

«Aurora es una antigua amante…Creo…Era amiga mía, también enseña en el conservatorio de Boston. Cuando la invité a comer a casa, no creía que también visitaría mi cama y a mi mujer además de la casa»

«¿Hace cuánto que pasó?»

«Hace tres años que me di cuenta de que me engañaba, pero honestamente no sé desde cuando lo llevaba haciendo. Fue en la época en la que intentábamos tener un bebé, yo sufría las inyecciones de hormonas regulares, las ecografías, la monitorización. Ya habíamos tenido dos intentos fallidos y decidimos intentarlo por tercera vez esperando que fuera la buena. Yo tenía mi estado anímico desarreglado por la tercera fase de hormonas. Podía pasar de la risa al llanto en cinco minutos, Kathryn estaba cada vez menos presente, y yo me comencé a deprimir en serio, me sentí muy sola con todo aquello. Una sobre mesa en que trabajaba, decidí regresar a casa y prepararle una buena comida para disculparme por mis emociones difíciles de sobrellevar y hablar con ella de lo que sentía. Cuál no fue mi sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta descubrí ropa desperdigada por la entrada. Solo tuve que seguir el rastro de las prendas para dar con mi mujer y Aurora montándoselo en nuestra cama»

Regina enjugó una lágrima después de su largo discurso y Emma pudo ver inmediatamente que se debía más a la rabia que a la tristeza.

«Desde ese momento…» dijo inspirando profundamente para controlar las lágrimas y la rabia «Aurora no deja de pedirme perdón, en cuento nos cruzamos intenta entablar una conversación, hace tres años que lo intenta. Me dijo que lo lamentaba, que no comprendía por qué lo había hecho, que yo era su mejor amiga» Le salió una risa triste y burlona a la vez «Mi mejor amiga, es bonita la amistad, ¿verdad?»

«Es una zorra» dijo Emma antes de pensar en las palabras

«¿Quién?» preguntó la morena sorprendida

«Francamente…Las dos, pero hablaba de Aurora. Lo peor es que intente reanudar el contacto, usted ha sido clara, debería abandonar y respetar su voluntad. No está en posición de esperar nada de usted»

«Gracias»

«¿Quiere…seguir hablando o…?» Emma andaba sobre un alambre, insegura de la actitud que debía mostrar ante semejante tema.

«Puse a Aurora en la puerta de la calle, apenas tuvo tiempo de recoger sus cosas. Para ser franca, no estoy segura de si estaba completamente vestida cuando le cerré la puerta en las narices. Subí inmediatamente a la habitación donde encontré a Kathryn ya vestida, y corriendo hacia mí. Comenzó a balbucear palabras incoherentes, que me lo iba explicar todo, que solo había pasado una vez, que lo lamentaba, que me amaba. Muy rara vez he estado más enfadada en mi vida, más traicionada. Me acuerdo que grité tanto que al día siguiente no tenía voz. Estaba tan fuera de mí que cogí las sábanas, las eché a la chimenea y les prendí fuego. La pelea duró un largo rato, toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Me marché a pasar algunos días a casa de mis padres para pensar, poner todo en orden, desde ese día soportan a Kathryn, pero no demasiado, tengo que poner atención para no imponérsela mucho tiempo»

«Se les entiende, usted es su hija y la quieren»

«Lo sé. Digamos que mi padre puede mostrarse cordial con ella, hace el esfuerzo por mí, pero mi madre es otra historia. Ha amenazado a Kathryn no sé cuántas veces, se encierra en su despacho cuando vamos a su casa. No se lo reprocho, ella es demasiado íntegra, no consigue perdonarla, y aún menos en estos últimos tiempos»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Se acuerda lo que le conté sobre mi alianza?»

«Se la quitó, se la volvió a poner y se la volvió a quitar otra vez, y no sabe si ella se ha dado cuenta»

«Eso es. Cuando ocurrió eso me la quité por primera vez. Cuando yo estaba en casa de mis padres, ella intentó hablar conmigo, llamarme, ir a verme. Con cada uno de sus intentos, mi madre sintió gran placer en mandarla a paseo sin contemplación. Cuando volví a casa, un poco más calmada, le exigí que me explicara todo. Comenzó a llorar diciéndome que solo lo había hecho una vez con Aurora, la vez que las había encontrado. Yo no la creía, así que exigí ver su teléfono. Intentó hacerme razonar, decirme que si la amaba, tenía que confiar en ella…»

«¿Se atrevió a eso?» preguntó la rubia incrédula

«Se atrevió»

«¿Usted no…no se habrá dejado convencer así como así, verdad?»

«¿Por quién me toma, Miss Swan?» dijo divertida, aunque su mirada hablaba abiertamente de las heridas que su mujer había dejado en ella «Le respondí que si ella me amara, yo nunca tendría que dudar de mi confianza en ella. Finalmente me dejó su móvil, pero confesó antes de que yo llegara a sus mensajes. Hacía ocho meses que todo había comenzado, desde la segunda fecundación _in vitro_ fallida, y no solo había estado con Aurora, me habló de otras dos chicas. Insistía en que solo eran historias sexuales, pero yo no conseguía reaccionar, estaba como anestesiada. Entonces me quité mi alianza, ella comenzó a llorar y suplicarme que le diera una segunda oportunidad. Puse la alianza en la cadena y le dije que me la volvería a poner cuando me hubiese probado que significaba algo para ella»

«¿Cómo fue todo después?»

«Estuvo más atenta que nunca, siempre presente, romántica, dedicada. Yo estaba muy nerviosa por el embarazo, lo habíamos esperado tanto y llegó cuando estábamos atravesando una importante crisis de pareja. Intentó ser perfecta durante todo mi embarazo, en aquel momento creía que todo iba a ser posible. Cuando lo pienso tenía su gracia. Mi madre y ella se hicieron la guerra durante nueve meses. Kathryn quería estar presente al cien por cien, pero mi madre quería excluirla lo máximo posible. Le daba horarios errados de mi ecografía y venía en su lugar confesando sin avergonzarse sus tejemanejes»

«Su madre parece muy manipuladora»

La morena comenzó a reír abiertamente antes de confirmar con un asentimiento de cabeza.

«Es lo menos que se puede decir de ella, Miss Swan. Durante toda mi juventud, no nos entendíamos. Tenía aspiraciones para mí que no eran las mías. Quería que yo tuviera poder, un gran puesto de responsabilidad. Pero yo quería cabalgar o tocar el piano. Siempre me dejó cabalgar, pero si intentaba competir. Cuando vio que se me daba bien, pero que a mí me gustaba más pasar el tiempo con Rocinante que sobre Rocinante, dejó el asunto. Sin embargo, con el piano siempre intentó hacerme desistir, me buscaba escuelas duras esperando que me desilusionara. Un día, mi padre la llevó a uno de mis recitales, yo tenía 17 años. Al final del mismo, fue a verme tras los bastidores, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, me abrazó y me murmuró al oído "tu talento, tu sonrisa, tu felicidad cuando interpretas tan divinamente, es suficiente para mí"»

«Es bello, supo verla y amarla tal y como usted es»

«Así es» confirmó ella con la sonrisa en los labios «Pero sigue siendo Cora Mills, a partir de ese momento buscó las mejores escuelas, hizo lo imposible para que me labrara una carrera profesional. Pero por una vez era lo que yo quería, aprendimos a descubrirnos y a amarnos gracias al piano, porque ella se entregó de una forma increíble a esa parte de mi vida»

«¿Y con lo que respecta a Kathryn?»

«Ah, eso…» dijo con una sonrisa crispada «Le costó, el trabajo fue arduo para que la aceptara. Felizmente para mí, ella conocía y apreciaba a Kathryn. Le llevó tiempo, pero ahora sabe quién soy, cuando me habla de lo que podría ser la vida si me divorcio, ella me imagina siempre con una mujer, ya no me habla de hombres, desde hace años. La llegada de Henry la ha ayudado mucho, es un bebé de su abuela que hace de ella lo que quiere aunque ella lo niegue categóricamente»

Emma sintió su corazón apretarse al escuchar hablar de esa relación madre e hija que ella nunca tuvo el derecho a conocer. Deglutió con dificultad para controlar su pena e inspiró antes de cambiar de tema.

«Entonces, su alianza…»

«Sí» retomó Regina como si ella hubiera sido detenida en su discurso «Así que, a pesar de la guerra entre mi madre y ella, las cosas mejoraron. Ella había tenido un colapso, las fecundaciones in vitro habían sido extenuantes para mí, pero también para ella. Parecía verdaderamente estar mal, y yo quizás demasiado centrada en mí, en lo que estaba sufriendo mi cuerpo, quizás no me tomé el tiempo para ver que éramos dos las que padecíamos los fracasos de esas pruebas.

Con el nacimiento de Henry, todo fue mucho mejor, había decido volver a darle mi confianza, nuestra segunda oportunidad para un futuro mejor para los tres. Me volví a poner mi alianza el día en que él nació.

Pero, voilà, hace cuatro meses sorprendí a Kathryn susurrar por teléfono en mitad de la noche, yo…no estoy muy orgullosa de mí, pero rebusqué en su teléfono y leí sus mensajes…Había al menos tres mujeres diferentes con quienes mantenía conversaciones que dejaban poco espacio a la imaginación. Sé que me engaña, me pregunto si no lo estará haciendo en este mismo momento. Me quité la alianza, pero no ha dicho nada. De hecho, desde el nacimiento de Henry, ha cambiado mucho. No soportaba sus lloros, enseguida se enfadaba con él, nunca le ha dicho que lo quiere, nunca le hace una caricia, ni lo mima, lo critica estando él delante. Peleamos sin parar por eso»

«¿Sabe usted…?»

Emma fue interrumpida por el anuncio de su estación. Miró a su vecina y creyó leer la misma decepción en su rostro.

«Me estoy dando cuenta de que he hablado mucho, y que he desvelado mucho de mí esta tarde. Mañana, hablaremos de usted, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo. Pero también podremos seguir hablando de usted»

«No me había confiado tanto desde hace muchos años, a excepción de mis padres, y me doy cuenta de que me hace bien»

Sin pensar mucho, Emma avanzó para tomarla en sus brazos. Regina se crispó ligeramente, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante ese contacto, pero finalmente se relajó devolviéndole el apretón.

«Soltar todo es a veces necesario, no tenga miedo de hacerlo Regina. Y gracias por haber lavado mis vaqueros»

«No quería que se quedara la sangre, así que les pasé jabón, no han quedado perfectos, habrá que meterlos en la lavadora, pero al menos ya no hay mancha roja»

«Gracias…me conmueve que haya pensado en eso…Gracias»

Se levantó conmovida y le dijo adiós con la mano antes de salir, incapaz de hablar. Ya en el andén, escuchó golpear en la ventanilla y vio por segunda vez a la morena garabatear deprisa algo sobre un papel antes de pegarlo al cristal.

_«Por favor, no se sirva de todo esto para ir en contra de mí»_

Emma se quedó sorprendida sin saber cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba que la morena pudiera temer hasta ese punto el haberse abierto a ella. Miró el tren alejarse, decidida a tranquilizarla desde mañana mismo. Al darse la vuelta, se cruzó con la mirada de Aurora que desvió la suya rápidamente. Emma hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se dio prisa en partir mientras que la mujer volvía a mirarla.

**Día 11. Tren de las 06:22**

Otra vez corriendo y cojeando Emma subió al tren. Caminó hacia su asiento y descubrió con horror a un hombre sentado al lado de Regina que la miraba con expresión desolada, porque visiblemente no pudo hacer nada para evitar la invasión de su nuevo vecino, demasiado ocupado hablándole y echando el ojo a su escote para percibir que ella ni siquiera lo miraba. Sintiendo una oleada de cólera como no lo había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, la joven dio un paso decidido hacia él, dispuesta a recuperar su sitio.

«Perdóneme señor, pero está sentado en mi asiento» dijo ella al principio amablemente para no enfadarlo

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo antes de darse la vuelta otra vez hacia Regina, pegándose tanto a ella que casi se quedó empotrada contra el cristal para poder mantener una distancia razonable entre los dos.

«Señor» repitió Emma más fuerte

«Por supuesto que no, ese asiento no está reservado» dijo él sin mirarla

«¿Me trata de mentirosa sin ni siquiera conocerme?» dijo ella con un tono seco, obligándolo a girarse hacia ella . «Siempre es lo mismo, uno se molesta en reservar un billete para ir en sentido de la marcha y asiento pasillo» comenzó ella mezclando enfado, decepción y desespero en su comedia digna de una tragedia «Y porque la compañía de trenes ha olvidado una maldita nota indicando la reserva, una se debe encontrar suplicando por su asiento» ella resopló dramáticamente, haciendo reír a la morena que se giró hacia la ventana para esconderse y no arruinar su número «¿No querrá que le enseñe mi ticket también? Pero ¿cuándo esta maldita semana va dejar de lanzarme mierda encima? Primero mi jefe que amenazó con despedirme antes de ayer a cusa de la incompetencia de otro. Después ayer muere mi abuela, sin hablar de la desaparición de mi pobre MisterCat. Creo que la fortuna ha decididamente…»

«No, no, pero…» comenzó el hombre que parecía no saber dónde meterse ante la escena de la rubia y las miradas reprobatorias de los otros pasajeros del vagón «No se preocupe, se lo devuelvo, es verdad, es su sitio, no presté atención, me voy a ir a otro vagón»

Tras hablar, se levantó de un salto y desapareció por la puerta. Emma sonrió satisfecha y se dejó caer en el asiento.

«¿De verdad ha pasado una semana tan mala?» preguntó su vecina, casi segura ya de la respuesta.

«No» respondió sonriendo, orgullosa de su show y de su éxito.

«¿Ha mentido?»

«Sí»

«Emma…¿Por lo menos habrá comparado un ticket esta mañana?»

«No»

«Pero, ¿por qué ha hecho ese número? Imagine que le pide el ticket, o que el revisor hubiera venido a ver lo que pasaba»

«No pensé en eso, vi que era nuestro sitio, que la estaba atosigando e incomodándola, quería estar segura de que se fuera»

Regina enarboló una sonrisa discreta.

«¿Ahora es nuestro sitio?»

«Totalmente»

«¡Qué gran avance desde su memorable "Es mi sitio"!»

«¿Me prefiere irritante?»

«No sabría responder a eso»

«¿En serio?» la rubia se echó a reír «Estaba segura de que me adoró desde el principio»

«No se eche demasiados laureles, Miss Swan, aún es una irritante e invasora desconocida en un tren»

«A su servicio» dijo divertida

«Es usted imposible»

«Sí…pero me adora»

«Miss Swan, querría hablarle de una cosa»

«¿De qué?» Sin saber por qué, Emma se sintió inmediatamente inquieta.

«Con relación a ayer»

«Oh, Regina, estuve pensando toda la noche en sus palabras, no deseo utilizar nuestras conversaciones contra usted. Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero puede confiar en mí, se lo aseguro»

«No sé por qué hablé tanto. Nunca le he contado tanto de mí a una desconocida»

A medida que hablaba, Emma podía ver cómo volvía a ponerse su fría máscara del primer día.

«No digo que lo lamente, simplemente no querría que usted se imaginase que soy una débil y vulnerable mujer. No lo soy, y no necesito a nadie. He sabido defenderme siempre en la vida y yo…»

«Hey, hey, Regina» la interrumpió Emma para calmarla al ver que se encaminaba a un discurso repetido «No lo utilizaré contra usted, y ya veo dónde está el problema»

«¿Y dónde está?» dijo con tono seco

«Es la imagen que dio ayer, ¿es mi opinión lo que es importante o simplemente el hecho de haberse mostrado vulnerable?»

«Yo no…es…»

«Porque si es mi opinión, sepa que lo que me contó me ha mostrado hasta qué punto es usted fuerte en la adversidad»

Regina se giró hacia ella sorprendida y no dijo nada. Pareció relajarse y su rostro se suavizó.

«Es solo que tengo la impresión de que yo le he dicho un montón de cosas y usted no me cuenta nada»

«Es porque no hay gran cosa que contar»

«¿Por qué tiene miedo a la sangre?»

Un peso cayó inmediatamente en su estómago y sintió su garganta cerrarse.

«No estoy preparada para esa confidencia»

La morena la miró un momento antes de sonreír, decidida, por lo que se veía, a no insistir.

«Oh, mierda» dijo de repente Emma al ver al revisor entrar en el vagón «Pero ¿qué hace este idiota aquí?»

«Hum…Su trabajo» respondió su vecina.

«Pero, ¿por qué hoy? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué él? Estoy perdida»

«¿Lo conoce?»

«Sí, es Mendel, ya me ha pescado dos veces sin ticket. Estoy segura de que se va a alegrar mucho»

No tuvo tiempo para pensar, ya él estaba a su altura.

«Buenos días señoras, control de billetes»

Regina buscaba en su bolso cuando Emma se lanzó

«Buenos días, humm…¿Cómo está señor Mendel?»

«Yo bien, usted un poco menos, creo. ¿Dónde está su billete?»

Él ya enarbolaba una sonrisa vencedora que hizo apretar los dientes a la rubia.

«Bueno, hablando de eso, yo…»

«Aquí están» dijo de repente Regina.

Emma y el revisor la miraron con el mismo asombro en el rostro. Él tomó los billetes, los inspeccionó lanzando miradas sospechosas a la morena. Al ver que todo estaba en regla, resopló y se los devolvió antes de continuar su trabajo.

«¿Tenía dos billetes?»

«Hum…Sí» dijo ella sin levantar la mirada de su bolso, arreglando las cosas del interior.

«¿Son billetes válidos para varios meses para el tren de esta hora y no importa qué día?»

«Hein, heu…sí, sí, eso es»

«¿Puedo ver?» preguntó ella al ver que claramente le estaba mintiendo.

«¿Por qué?» preguntó a la defensiva

«No, no es…Desde ya un gran gracias, Regina, ha sido muy amable de su parte, ¿cuánto le debo?»

«No, no, ningún problema, no me molesta»

«Regina…quiero devolvérselo, es normal, y además ahora le va a faltar un ticket»

«No, no hay problema, no me falta»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Yo…Emma no insista»

«¿Ha comprado dos billetes esta mañana?»

La morena se puso roja como un tomate y se movía incómoda.

«A menudo llega tarde y…» comenzó ella resoplando «Esta mañana comprando mis billetes del día, yo…he pensado en su rodilla, en el dolor, en el hecho de que seguramente no podría correr mucho, así que usted…Pensé que iba a sacrificar el tiempo de comprar un billete para no perder el tren. No lo medité» dijo incómoda «Fue un acto impulsivo, cuando el recibo salió había dos idas y una vuelta»

Emma se quedó un momento sin voz antes de inclinarse y abrazarla. Como la vez anterior, Regina se quedó algo sorprendida antes de corresponder al abrazo. Emma la sintió pasar su brazo por su cintura y enseguida fue invadida por el aroma de su champú. Se sorprendió respirándolo y cerrando los ojos para perderse en ese sentimiento. El cuerpo de la joven era cálido y acogedor, se sentía bien ahí y se afligía al comprender que tal sentimiento la embargaba tanto. Sin darse cuenta, estrechó su agarre alrededor del cuello de la pianista antes de soltarla de repente, tomando consciencia de su comportamiento.

«Perdón» dijo suavemente

«No lo sienta, Miss Swan»

«Normalmente no soy tocona»

«Yo tampoco» dijo la joven apoyando su mano sobre la suya antes de quitarla también rápidamente.

Carraspearon, intentando aligerar la tensión y el malestar que se había instalado.

«Gracias»

«¿Por?»

«El billete»

«No es nada, usted retuvo las puertas un día para que a mí no se me escapara»

«Usted me ha curado»

«Usted bajó para hacerme compañía»

«Usted me prestó su falda y lavo mis pantalones»

«Vamos a decir que estamos en empate»

«Amigas…»

«Amigas» confirmó Regina.

Se sonrieron y charlaron con el corazón ligero hasta llegar a Boston.

**Día 11. Tren de las 17:15**

«Regalo» dijo Emma dejándose caer en su sitio al lado de Regina que ya estaba sentada.

«¿Qué es?» preguntó cogiendo el paquete que ella le tendía

«Un detalle para agradecerle lo de esta mañana. No es gran cosa»

«Miss Swan, le dije que…»

«Ábralo» dijo con autoridad y diversión.

La joven pianista obedeció y descubrió una caja de _macarrons_

«Oh Dios mío, ¿intenta ahondar en mis debilidades?»

«¿Cómo?»

«Tienen una pinta exquisita»

«Hay una panadería al lado de la tienda, son los mejores _macarrons_ que jamás he probado, me he dicho que le gustarían. Le he hecho un pequeño surtido, hay uno de chocolate, uno de fresa, uno de manzana, uno rosado, al limón, de pistacho, vainilla y café»

«Muchas gracias Miss Swan» dijo ella tomándola amablemente y furtivamente en sus brazos.

Se volvió a concentrar inmediatamente en los dulces lamiéndose inconscientemente los labios ante la glotonería.

«Puede probarlos ahora si quiere»

«¿Compartimos?»

«No, no, son para usted»

«Oh, por favor, tendría remordimientos probándolos con usted mirando»

«Pero solo he cogido uno de cada»

«Las dos probaremos cada uno»

La sonrisa infantil de la pianista derritió la resolución de la rubia que finalmente consintió.

Regina cogió el de vainilla y mordió antes de pasárselo a ella. Emma hizo lo mismo y se lo devolvió para que ella se lo terminase.

Varios dulces más tarde, risas, algunas anécdotas compartidas y muchas migas caídas, se estaban dando de comer la una a la otra como si nada. Regina cogió el que había dejado para el final, el de manzana, y lo llevó a la boca de la rubia que estaba aún tragándose el anterior.

«Hum…» dijo Emma limpiándose el labio y tragando mientras sonreía «Espere, no he acabado el otro»

«El de manzana es que le prefiero, tiene derecho a un pequeño mordisco de este»

«Pero cómaselo entero si ese es su gusto, yo ya he tenido suficiente»

«No, no, pruébelo y dígame si es bueno»

Emma se lamió los labios y abrió suavemente la boca, ella se inclinó hacia delante y la morena retrocedió el _macarron_.

«Un pequeño mordisco, eh» le recordó

«Prometido»

Le hincó el diente por sorpresa, haciéndola sobresaltarse y reír. Al retirar su mano, hizo caer un trozo sobre las comisuras de los labios de Emma y lo recuperó con naturalidad con su índice, rozando de paso su labio.

La rubia sintió un pinchazo en su vientre, pero prefirió ignorarlo de momento, disfrutando plenamente de ese momento.

Por su parte Regina mordió el dulce y sonrió gimiendo de placer.

«Es suculento»

«Ya sé qué comprar en cantidad la próxima vez» dijo divertida

«Hummmm, oh sí» gruñó ella saboreándolo.

El buen humor cayó de repente cuando la mirada de la joven se fijó en la entrada del vagón. Emma miró y vio a Aurora avanzar. Regina giro la cabeza hacia la ventana ignorándola majestuosamente. La joven se acercó y cruzó la mirada de la rubia al no poder captar la de su antigua amiga.

Pareció dispuesta a hablar, pero se echó atrás al ver la mirada que le lanzó Emma, en la que se leía que no era buena idea y que no era bienvenida. La rubia suspiró de alivio al ver que continuaba su camino y entonces se giró hacia su vecina.

Su corazón se rompió al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Regina se enderezó, inspiró y barrió las lágrimas que brillaban en sus mejillas. Recobró su prestancia y su mirada se hizo dura.

«Ya no soporto sufrir por todo eso. ¿Sabe lo peor? Es que sé tanto, sé que esta noche va a volver a casa después de haber estado en los brazos de no sé qué zorra»

«¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?»

«Me ha dicho que volvería tarde por una reunión, cuando se lo conté a mi padre, me convenció de que lo comprobara. Mis padres querrían que me decidiera a hablar con ella, a dejarla, a avanzar. Llamé a su trabajo y no hay ninguna reunión para esta tarde, Kathryn se había marchado pronto poniendo como excusa que iba a buscar a su hijo. Se atreve a servirse de él para eso»

«¿Es por él que no la deja?»

La morena pensó en la pregunta un momento antes de responder.

«Sí y no, me quedo por no destruir sus referencias, se supone que es su madre. Pero por otro lado…Ella lo ignora, no se ocupa de él. Él nunca va hacia ella por propia voluntad, cuando ella lo coge en brazos, tiene esa expresión inquieta y siento que mi bebé no está sereno, él recupera la sonrisa en mis brazos o en los de mis padres. A mí me llama mamá, pero a ella no, y ella no busca que lo haga, parece que le da igual»

«Sé que mi opinión no representa nada, la conozco desde hace poco y no estoy dentro de su pareja, pero…» ella dudó en continuar, temiendo sobrepasar los límites.

«Venga Miss Swan, me gustaría saber, su opinión me importa»

«Usted se queda por la felicidad de su hijo, pero visiblemente, él no está cómodo con ella, usted claramente es infeliz y los niños lo sienten. En una de mis familias, yo tenía siete años, ellos se ignoraban permanentemente o peleaban, era insoportable, incluso su hijo me decía que su sueño era que sus padres se separaran. Los niños, incluso pequeños, sienten eso a su modo y con su sensibilidad. Si todo parece mostrar que todos sufren, ¿no sería mejor jugar limpio y ver a dónde va a parar todo?»

La morena se mordía el interior del labio con nerviosismo.

«Mi padre últimamente me está diciendo lo mismo, mi madre dice claramente que estará feliz cuando me divorcie. Me siento perdida»

«Quizás hablar sea algo bueno, hablar es un buen comienzo…»

«Tengo miedo de que si comienzo, la cólera me suba por las venas»

«Y…¿Sería tan malo?»

«No…no lo sé…»

«Piense en ello, hable de ello con los que la quieren y sobre todo, escúcheles. Ella no puede seguir actuando así sin consecuencias, no puede seguir haciéndole eso sin que nadie diga nada»

«Gracias Miss Swan»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por hablarme sin rodeos, muy poca gente lo hace»

«Solo le doy mi opinión»

«Gracias» dijo ello dulcemente, Emma pudo ver un nuevo brillo en su mirada, como una nueva determinación «Creo que voy a hablar con mis padres y después conversar muy en serio con ella»


	8. Chapter 8

No soy nadie para juzgarla

**Día 12. Tren de las 06:22**

Emma había llegado antes de la hora esa mañana a la estación. Había pensado tanto en todo lo que le había revelado Regina el día anterior que había dormido muy poco. Se preguntaba si no había ido demasiado lejos con sus palabras, si no había pasado los límites durante su conversación. Veía a la morena infeliz y encerrada en un matrimonio que la hacía sufrir, pero ¿tenía ella razón de enviarla a aclarar la situación?

Emma se encontraba dividida entre el deseo que tenía de proteger a esa mujer que había ocupado tan rápido un lugar en su vida, y el miedo de que sus palabras tuvieran un impacto muy grande en una familia que ella no conocía.

Perdida entre la culpabilidad de una esperanza que intentaba ahogar, la angustia de un giro de la situación en la que Regina le reprocharía sus consejos y el miedo de haber actuado mal, se encontró que ya no podía dormir más a partir de las cuatro de la mañana.

Y en ese momento estaba sobre el andén de la estación, completamente petrificada ante la idea de volver a ver a la morena. El tren llegó finalmente ante ella e inspiró profundamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón antes de subir. A penas hubo entrado, vio a la joven sentada que parecía espiar su llegada, la vio rodarse hacia la ventana para dejar libre su sitio.

«Me senté ahí para limitar las posibilidades de que alguien se sentara a mi lado y usted tuviera que volver a hacer su número» dijo sonriendo.

«Buena idea» dijo con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa

«¿Todo bien, Miss Swan?»

«Sí y no»

«¿Desea hablar?»

«Tengo miedo de no haber sabido estar en mi sitio durante nuestra conversación de ayer»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque yo no estoy en su pareja y…Espero que en lo que dije usted no haya pensado que le estaba diciendo lo que tenía o no que hacer. Solo era mi opinión como una persona ajena, no estoy en su piel, no puedo imaginar lo que todo eso significa para usted. Así que desde mi sitio, efectivamente, soy de la opinión de que Kathryn no puede seguir así como así, que usted tiene derecho a la felicidad y una vida amorosa en la que sentirse realizada y no ser engañada. Sigo pensando que es posible que Henry presienta todo eso, solo que a través de sus ojos de niño. Según lo que usted me ha dicho, él no tiene una relación con ella, así que puede que en su corazón ella no sea su mamá. Pero todo esto no es sino una opinión personal, solo la conozco desde hace menos de quince días, incluso no debería permitirme decir esto. Ni siquiera tiene que escuchar mi opinión, y mucho menos hacer caso, yo…»

«He hablado con mis padres de todo anoche» la interrumpió ella

«Ah, bien…¿Y qué les dijo?»

«Les conté que quería reflexionar. Antes que nada querría decirle que le agradezco nuestra conversación de ayer. Me hizo bien tener una opinión ajena, me hizo darme cuenta de que me estoy estancando en una situación que me hace infeliz desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que debo hacer algo, solo que no sé qué. Estoy perdida, porque estoy exponiendo una gran parte de mi vida y es aterrador. No se sienta culpable, hace mucho tiempo que mis padres me dicen mucho más de lo que usted me dijo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que usted sea una persona ajena me ha marcado»

«No quisiera que por mi culpa su…»

«Miss Swan, no se preocupe, nuestra conversación solo me condujo a hablar con mis padres y fue algo bueno»

«Ok» sonrió Emma «Entonces, ¿cómo fue?»

«Digamos que bien y mal. Mis padres opinan igual que usted, tengo que hablar con Kathryn. Mi padre estuvo moderado, me dijo que no dejara que la situación continuase de esta manera, que me enfrentara a ella, que le enumerara sus faltas y que viera a dónde conducía la conversación, pero permaneciendo firme. Mi madre fue más categórica, ella cree que necesito romper, que mi mujer me engaña desde hace tiempo y que no parara. Cree que seré más feliz con otra, según ella tengo que encontrar una mujer que no tenga ojos sino para mí, que me ame y ame a mi hijo como una segunda madre, una mujer honesta, sincera, recta y con bastante carácter para imponerse a mí si fuera necesario»

«Habría pensado que ella querría para usted a alguien que la obedeciera y no le hiciera sombra»

Regina rio sinceramente ante ese comentario antes de responder.

«Ah, no, es verdad que ella ama verme en lo alto del pódium, pero me conoce, sabe que necesito a alguien que sepa oponerse a mí. Si no, yo me estanco en mi situación sin intentar evolucionar. Con una persona de carácter tan fuerte como el mío, solo puedo avanzar y mirar siempre más alto. A ella no le gustan las personas sin personalidad que se someten muy fácilmente»

«¿Kathryn es así a su gusto?»

«Sí, demasiado. Al principio, ella iba en el mismo sentido que yo. Kathryn tenía carácter, lo mostró en sus numerosas discusiones, pero hace las cosas por detrás, no de frente, hace todo para llegar a sus fines, pero fingiendo. Mi madre prefiere una persona franca que se oponga a ella antes que una persona manipuladora, tiene tendencia a respetar a aquellos que no le tienen miedo»

«Es especial su madre»

«Ella sola es un número. Pero hay que aprender a conocerla, ha cambiado mucho con respecto a cuando era pequeña, vale la pena una vez se traspasa su carácter estricto de primera entrada»

«Entonces, ¿cuál fue el balance?»

«Quiero hablar con ella, debo hablar con ella. Mi padre propuso algo que no está mal, la próxima vez que Kathryn me diga que volverá tarde pretextando cualquier mentira, esa noche Henry se quedará en casa de mis padres y yo me enfrentará a mi mujer a su regreso»

«Correcto lo de no mezclar a Henry en todo eso»

«Es normal, él no tiene que sufrir los problemas de sus madres. Cuanto más tiempo pueda mantenerlo alejado de todo esto mejor»

«Dice que es normal, pero no todos los padres son como usted»

Regina no dijo nada, pero la miró durante un largo instante, como para indicarle que si quería, podía hablar.

«Yo estuve en familias que pasaban de lo que sus hijos pudieran sentir»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Cuando tenía doce años, estaba con una familia bastante particular. El padre lo hacía por amor a los niños, él deseaba adoptar, pero su mujer no quería. Eran familia de acogida y él esperaba poder convencerla para quedarse con un niño. Él y yo nos entendíamos francamente bien, yo le contaba todo, me ayudaba, me aconsejaba. Fue él a quien me dirigí cuando me vino la regla por primera vez. Pero su mujer era otra historia, ella no me odiaba, pero no quería adoptarme. Un día comenzaron a pelear por eso. Marco quiso dejarme fuera de la pelea, pero ella dijo que yo podía perfectamente escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Decía que yo solo era un ingreso, un complemento económico para que se pudieran ir de vacaciones cuando ya no me tuviera entre sus piernas. Eso me rompió el corazón. Marco se encolerizó, le dijo que era un monstruo. Yo me sentía sucia, inútil, rechazada, pero también culpable por su pelea. Después de eso, ella ordenó que tenía que irme porque mi presencia acrecentaba el deseo de su marido de adoptar. Me llevaron a otra familia, pero nunca corté el contacto con él, hasta que murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Recibí un mensaje de parte de ella que decía "No necesitas seguir escribiendo, él está muerto, no eres bienvenida al entierro"»

«¡Qué monstruo!» exclamó la morena.

Emma asintió suspirando

«Lo sé, pero como se puede imaginar…yo fui. Caminó de forma malvada hacia mí, pero un amigo de la familia la retuvo y le escuché decirle que yo tenía derecho de estar ahí»

«Por supuesto que tenía el derecho»

Emma sonrió ante la convicción en las palabras de la morena

«Bueno, todo eso para decirle que no todo el mundo es como usted»

«Siento que haya tenido que revivir todo eso»

«No pasa nada, eso hizo de mí lo que ahora soy. Pero prefiero no volver al pasado, es mejor así»

Regina le sonrió y Emma sintió un repentino deseo de admirar sus labios rojos y carnosos. Su mente se perdió y luchó por permanecer concentrada en sus ojos chocolate.

«Así que…» comenzó para cambiar de tema «La próxima vez que Kathryn se la juegue usted se enfrentará a ella»

«Así es. Quizás sea esta noche como mañana o dentro de una semana»

«Me gustaría que fuera esta noche» dijo en un resoplido

Regina frunció el ceño como respuesta a su comentario.

«Quiero decir…» Balbuceó la rubia «Para usted, esta noche es mejor. Al menos ya se lo sacaría de la cabeza. Está sufriendo desde hace mucho tiempo para tener que vivir un día más con eso. Ella la hace llorar y…una persona que nos ama no debería hacernos llorar si no es de alegría»

Luchó contra el nudo que se formaba en su garganta al penar en sus propias lágrimas, versadas durante tanto tiempo y de las que había perdido la cuenta. Sintió un agradable calor sobre su mano y se dio cuenta de que la morena la había tomado con la suya.

«Desgraciadamente hay personas que parecen destinadas a sufrir por los demás. Estos no deben perder la esperanza, la felicidad nos está destinada a cada uno, solo que no nos espera a cada uno en el mismo punto del camino»

Durante un instante, Emma tuvo la impresión de que su vecina podía leer en ella como en un libro abierto. Tenía ganas de acurrucarse contra ella, de olvidar que estaba casada, de olvidar que era una mujer, de olvidar que ella solo la veía como una conocida, a lo máximo como una amiga. La morena ni siquiera podía imaginar hasta qué punto estaba rota. Emma tuvo ganas de llorar ante la importancia que de forma tan rápida le había dado a esa mujer. Desde hacía dos semanas tenía una razón para levantarse cada mañana, ya no había tenido verdaderos accesos de cólera y de amargura como era habitual.

Había hecho de esa pobre desconocida su tabla de salvación de la que tanta necesidad tenía desde hacía dos años, olvidando que ella no era sino un paréntesis en su vida que no la mantendría a flote sino un tiempo. Lo que tardara en ser arreglado su coche.

«¿Todo bien, Miss Swan?» preguntó Regina, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

«¿Cuándo estará arreglado su coche?» preguntó de golpe

«¿Tiene prisa por deshacerse de mí?»

Emma no podía estar equivocada, había visto decepción e incomprensión en su voz.

«No, no» se dio prisa en contestar «Al contrario, comienzo a temer que mis viajes se vuelvan otra vez aburridos y monótonos»

«Eso no pasará»

«¿Por qué? ¿Se coche tiene un gran problema? Ya hace casi quince días»

«Bueno…digamos que…podría ser que esté arreglado desde hace tres días»

«¿Por qué continúa cogiendo el tren entonces?» dijo ella llena de esperanza.

«Bueno…» Regina parecía ligeramente incómoda moviéndose constantemente en su sitio «Desde un punto de vista económico…» recobró su voz profesional «Me es menos caro coger el tren, y de esta manera también estoy menos cansada porque no tengo que concentrarme tanto, puedo darle valor a mi tiempo y desde un punto de vista medioambiental, cuando pienso en el CO2 emitido por un coche, me parece mucho más ecológico coger el tren en la coyuntura actual y…»

«A mí también me gustan los momentos que pasamos en el tren» la interrumpió Emma con dulzura

Regina se detuvo de golpe e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras la observaba. Ella sonrió y apartó un mechón de cabello que barría el rostro de la rubia, antes de carraspear y recobrarse.

«Yo también» dijo suavemente «Es verdad que el factor "rubia atosigante" pasó rápidamente de "contra el tren" a " a favor del tren"»

Emma rio de buena gana sintiéndose de repente ligera ante la idea de tener a la morena como vecina de tren a largo plazo.

«No estaré esta tarde» dijo Regina

«¿Por qué?» preguntó Emma cuyo buen humor cayó de golpe

«Lo cogeré más tarde a causa del ensayo para el concierto de mañana»

«Oh, sí, es verdad, es mañana. Debe estar impaciente»

«Y aterrorizada»

«Estará maravillosa, estoy segura»

«Espero que tenga razón. Por eso no pienso hablar con Kathryn esta noche, después del concierto, a la primera ocasión, pero no esta noche»

«Tiene toda la razón» dijo Emma posando su mano sobre la suya «Mañana es su noche, nada debe alejarla de esa meta de momento»

Regina giró su mano para llevar su palma a la suya y la estrechó para demostrarle su gratitud.

«¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?»

«Sí, mañana por la mañana»

Se levantaron para recoger sus cosas al llegar a la estación de Boston.

«¿Dónde será su concierto?»

«En la ópera de Boston»

«Oh, vaya, ¿de verdad?»

«Sí, a las 20:30 en la ópera de Boston, recital de piano por Regina Mills interpretando obras de Chopin, Scarlatti y Beethoven» dijo ella con un gran orgullo.

«Va ser su gran momento Regina, sobre todo espero que lo disfrute»

«Se lo prometo»

**Día 13. Tren de las 06:22**

«Es el gran día» dijo Emma sentándose al lado de la morena

«Voy a morir de angustia, tengo un nudo en la barriga. Esta mañana Henry me ha preguntado que por qué parecía un tomate»

«¡Qué mono es!»

«Hizo reír mucho a mi padre»

«¿Su padre lo cuida todos los días?»

«Sí. Mi madre trabaja y mi padre perdió su empleo hace seis meses. No lograba encontrar otro y empezó a cuidar a Henry para ocupar sus mañanas. Mi padre disfruta tanto con esa tarea que mi madre le pidió que dejara de buscar trabajo. Ellos tienen…mucho dinero, realmente mucho, y ahora, cada mediodía ella se les une y comen los tres juntos, me llaman y Henry está en las nubes por tener a sus abuelos. Desde la llegada de mi bebé, mis padres han cambiado toda sus costumbres»

«Son abuelos consentidores»

«Oh, sí» dijo divertida «Ah, ¿le he dicho que va a conocer a Henry?»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«La semana próxima, a partir del jueves, mis padres se van diez días de vacaciones. Querían aplazarlo por mi próxima conversación con Kathryn, pero yo me he negado, quiero que ellos disfruten. Así que Henry vendría conmigo en el tren y lo dejaré en la guardería. Así que…» dijo ella de repente incómoda «Sé que…el tema bebé es…sensible para usted y…si prefiere que coja el co…»

«No» la interrumpió de golpe «Quiero decir…Sí, en fin no…Venga en tren, todo está bien, y estaré muy contenta de conocer a Henry»

«¿Está segura?»

«Al 100% Regina. Sobre todo, no coja su coche»

«Muy bien» dijo sonriendo «Entonces, el jueves, presentación oficial. Así que…» continuó de repente con expresión seria «Prohibido hacer nada vulgar y cada palabrota tendrá consecuencias»

Emma se echó a reír, pero ante el rostro serio de su vecina, rápidamente se recobró.

«¿En serio?»

Regina frunció el ceño como respuesta

«Oh, ok, habla en serio. Pero, ¿por quién me toma? Me comportaré de forma irreprochable delante de su hijo»

«Seguro» dijo perpleja

«Se lo juro» exclamó Emma dándole una suave palmada en el hombro «Seré un modelo de educación»

«No creo que lo vea» le pinchó ella

«Pues lo verá…»

Fueron interrumpidas por el teléfono de Regina.

«Perdóneme. Es Kathryn, quizás quiere decirme que no me ponga nerviosa» dijo descolgando.

«Sí, Kathryn, ¿a qué debo esta lla…» Fue perdiendo progresivamente la sonrisa que tenía al responder «Pero, ¿cómo que no puedes?...Este concierto está programado desde hace meses, yo…Pero es el día más grande de mi carrera, tú no puedes, no…¿Qué reunión?» Emma la veía enfadarse cada vez más «Oh, ¿y me vas a decir que esas cosas no se prevén?... Permíteme que dude de tus excusas…Todo lo que veo es que mi mujer no estará en el momento crucial de mi carrera…¿Cómo no puedes comprender que en un momento semejante me gustaría que todos estuviesen ahí?...Vale, déjalo, buena reunión»

Cortó la llamada rápidamente y mantenía sus puños cerrados por la rabia. Respiraba agitadamente y Emma no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se inclinó suavemente pronunciando un ligero "Hey" y fue sorprendida por su vecina que se giró de golpe hacia ella.

«Una reunión, tiene una Reunión. Me pregunto cómo se llamará esa Reunión. Otra puta que habrá conocido no sé dónde. Mi mujer es una zorra que prefiere tener la cabeza entre las piernas de cualquiera antes que estar ahí para su esposa. No me puedo creer que me haga esto, hoy, durante el concierto. Ni siquiera va a estar ahí, mi felicidad no representa nada para ella. Todo lo que ve en ese concierto es la oportunidad de cabalgar durante horas a una Barbie morena sin arriesgarse a ser sorprendida»

Había dicho todo eso de un tirón, casi sin respirar entre las frases y Emma no sabía en absoluto que era lo correcto en un caso como ese. Un desastroso "Heuuuu" salió de su boca, pero pareció suficiente para que la pianista continuase hablando.

«¿Es mucho pedir un poco de atención de su parte?»

«No, usted…»

«¿Soy tan mala esposa que hace de todo para olvidarse de mí en los brazos de su multitud de amantes?»

«Estoy segura de que no, usted…»

«Oh, entonces es eso, debo ser una catástrofe en la cama que no la satisface lo suficiente» Su voz se rompió mientras hablaba, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas «Ella no solo me ha engañado una vez, Miss Swan, me ha engañado tantas veces que sería incapaz de contarlas. No sé cómo me mantengo en pie con los cuernos que tengo»

Ella sacudía la cabeza como para apartar las lágrimas, pero sin éxito, y se giró hacia la ventana. Emma posó su mano sobre la suya y una bajo su mentón para obligarla a mirarla.

«Ella es la mujer deplorable, Regina. Ella tiene…la mujer más bella, la más maravillosa del mundo y no sabe ver la suerte que tiene. Muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera por estar en su lugar, y si ellas estuvieran en ese lugar, nunca la engañarían, la tratarían como a una diosa, como usted se lo merece. La amarían en su justo valor, tendrían miedo de perderla porque estar con usted es como un sueño. Merece un amor sincero, merece una relación tan sincera que la cuestión de la confianza nunca saldría a colación»

Regina parpadeaba asimilando sus palabras y se acercó delicadamente a ella. Emma la vio perdida y perturbada y llevó su mano a su mejilla para impedirle que se acercara más.

«Tiene derecho a la felicidad y esta llegará»

«Gracias, Miss Swan» dijo la morena posando su mano sobre la suya

La mirada que le dedicó era tan intensa que Emma se sintió vulnerable frente a ella.

«No piense más en todo eso, Regina» dijo ella acariciándole su mejilla con el pulgar «Hoy es su día, sus padres estarán en primera fila, su público estará ahí y usted estará grandiosa»

Una última lágrima se escapó antes de que la morena recobrara la sonrisa.

«Gracias Emma»

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.

«¿Qué?»

«Me ha llamado Emma»

«Es verdad»

«Me gusta Miss Swan, pero me gusta más escuchar Emma»

«Gracias por haberme devuelto la sonrisa Emma. Usted tiene razón, es mí día y no dejaré que ella me lo estropee»

«Eso es lo que quería escuchar» dijo ella apartando finalmente su mano.

Llegaron a la estación de Boston y la joven rubia tomó a su vecina en sus brazos para desearle suerte. Se separaron no sin una última mirada y una sonrisa antes de salir de la estación.

**Día 14. Tren de las 00:44**

Emma estaba sentada en su sitio, su vagón estaba vacío y se había acostado, los ojos cerrados, pensando en la noche que acababa de vivir.

Se había pasado el día diciéndose que quería ir al concierto de Regina, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso y comprar la entrada. Al salir del trabajo, finalmente se había dirigido a la ópera y había preguntado si quedaban entradas. Sintió una profunda decepción al saber que las entradas estaban agotadas desde hacía varios días. Estaba orgullosa por Regina, pero enfadada con ella misma por haber perdido la ocasión. Se estaba alejando despacio cuando una voz la interpeló. Se había dado la vuelta hacia la taquillera que le decía que acababa de producirse una anulación y si aún le interesaba la entrada, era suya.

De esa manera Emma se encontró algunas horas más tarde en medio del patio de butacas de la ópera, sentada entre dos jóvenes bien vestidos que no habían dejado de intentar entablar conversación con ella.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que Regina subió al escenario, ya no tuvo ojos sino para ella. Las primeras notas resonaron en la sala y ella se sintió transportada por ellas. Nunca se había sentido particularmente interesada por la música clásica, pero cuando Regina comenzó a tocar, tuvo la impresión de ser tocada por una luz tan pura que le dieron ganas de llorar. Solo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a arderle se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba llorando.

En primera fila, había reconocido al padre de Regina que estrechaba la mano de una mujer que debía ser su madre. Cora también lloraba a lágrima viva y se inclinaba hacia delante como si quisiera subir al lado de su hija. El matrimonio irradiaba orgullo y eso la hizo sonreír aunque sin saber por qué.

El recital apenas había comenzado cuando ya se había acabado y Emma había sido incapaz de moverse durante un rato. Se recobró poco después y había desaparecido esperando no haber sido divisada.

Una vez en el tren, el sonido le volvía a la mente, el recuerdo de la soltura con la que sus dedos rozaban las teclas del piano. Comenzó a llorar sin intentar calmar sus lágrimas. No había nadie de quien debiera esconderse y podía aceptar todas las emociones que ese recital había despertado en ella.

«Buenas noches, Miss Swan»

Emma se levantó de un salto mientras secaba sus lágrimas, sorprendida al ver a Regina frente a ella.

«Regina, usted…Yo…Pero, ¿qué hace…usted…?»

«Mis padres debían traerme hasta la estación donde esta mañana dejé mi coche, pero cuando la vi salir de la ópera, tuve ganas de coger el tren»

La joven se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras se separaba para dejar que se sentara.

«¿Por qué está llorando?» dijo preocupada

«Yo…es su…la música y…me ha…» ella inspiro profundamente «Su música me ha…me ha transportado. Regina, toca tan bien, es…ha sido…me ha dejado sin respiración»

La joven asintió y luchaba por contener una inmensa sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas desvelaban sus emociones.

«Oh, Regina, no se contenga» dijo ella más cómoda «Ha estado maravillosa, y esa acogida, creí que la gente no pararía de aplaudir. Fue enormemente merecido. Tiene un don, toca nuestros corazones con su música, su talento. He vivido un momento único»

«Gracias» dijo ella en un suspiro «Estoy verdaderamente emocionada de que haya ido a verme, y aún más por sus cumplidos»

«Gracias a usted»

Se miraron durante un momento, perdida una en los ojos de la otra, hasta que Regina se inclinó hacia delante para tomarla en sus brazos.

«El que haya venido representa mucho para mí»

Emma se conformó con estrecharla aún más fuerte.

«¿Qué sintió mientras tocaba?» Preguntó ella cuando se separaron.

«Es difícil de expresar. Yo estaba…era…como una euforia constante. Al entrar estaba nerviosa, después, en cuanto la primera nota salió, entré en otro mundo, estaba cumpliendo mi sueño y me agarré a todo lo que ese momento me estaba ofreciendo. Con cada aplauso tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un cuento de hadas»

«Y nos ha arrastrado con usted, puedo asegurárselo»

«Oh, gracias Emma» dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Hablaron largo y tendido sobre sus sentimientos en cuanto al recital, Emma no dejaba de cumplimentarla y Regina no dejaba de enrojecerse.

La morena tomaba constantemente sus manos entre las suyas, como si solo con sus palabras no pudiera mostrarle su gratitud.

«Desearía que nunca se hubiese acabado» dijo Emma

«Yo también»

«Me hubiera gustado escucharla tocar más tiempo»

«¿Sabe qué? Un día vendrá a verme al trabajo y le tocaré todas las piezas que quiera. ¿Le gustaría?»

«No sé…No conozco nada de piano. La única pieza que conozco es "El vals" de Yann Tiersen. Supongo que es una pieza muy sencilla para usted, pero…es la única que se me ocurre»

«Se la tocaré. Prometido Emma»

Estaban tan cerca que Emma tenía la impresión de que su corazón iba a estallar en su pecho. Se acercaban la una a la otra casi inconscientemente y la rubia sintió los dedos de la pianista rozar su frente para apartar un mechón detrás de su oreja.

«Voy a hablar con Kathryn este fin de semana» dijo en un murmullo.

«No hable de eso, es su día Regina»

«Lo sé, y todo esto me ha convencido de que la situación no puede continuar de esta manera. Voy a ir casa, encontrar a una mujer que no me respeta, que quizás ya no me ama, a la que creo amar por los recuerdos de nuestros años felices. Después, me voy a acostar en una cama donde ella ha gozado con otra mujer. Ya no puedo conformarme con esta vida. Hoy me ha demostrado que no se merece todo el sufrimiento que me guardado dentro de mí. Va a ser duro, habrá gritos, llantos, pero debo afrontar la situación. Necesito avanzar»

«Entonces el lunes a las 06:22 estaré ahí para usted, para hacer que piense en otra cosa. Le deseo valor»

Se estrecharon en sus brazos antes de que Emma bajara del tren, el corazón latiendo por esa mujer que se disponía a poner patas arriba su vida.

**Día 15. Tren de las 06:22**

Cuando Emma subió al tren, se sorprendió al descubrir a una Regina toda sonriente sentada en el sitio 108. Se había imaginado muchas cosas, ojeras, lágrimas, una sonrisa crispada, pero no esa sonrisa.

«Buenos días Emma» dijo animadamente al verla acercarse «Hoy hay que prestar atención, no hay que olvidar que el tren no tiene como estación última Boston»

«¿Cómo?»

«Es lunes»

«Ah, sí, es verdad, siempre lo olvido. A menudo me encuentro dando la vuelta para volver a Boston»

«Despistada» dijo divertida la morena

«¿Y usted?» preguntó ella perpleja «¿A qué se debe esta alegría matinal?»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué alegría?» preguntó la pianista enrojeciendo a su pesar

«A mí no…¿Ha hablado con Kathryn? ¿Le ha dicho lo que sentía?» preguntó golpeando amablemente su hombro contra el suyo

«Sí y no, pero tranquilícese, es una historia que acaba bien»

«¿Que acaba bien? ¿Cómo un ajuste de cuentas puede acabar bien?»

«El sábado por la noche, al volver, ella ya estaba durmiendo, me acosté y esperé al domingo por la mañana. Se levantó a desayunar, aún adormilada, expresión refunfuñada, en lugar de no decir nada como de costumbre, le dije que, según su cara, su compañera no debió ser un buen polvo, y que al menos no la volvería a traer a casa en mi ausencia»

«Oh, Dios mío, ¿le dijo eso?» rio Emma mirándola con orgullo

«Palabra por palabra. Debería haber visto su cara. Me preguntó qué me pasaba y le respondí que estaba harta de ser tomada por una idiota, que sabía perfectamente que me seguía engañando y que ya no podía cerrar los ojos. Ella intentó negarlo, decir que yo estaba cansada por el concierto y que eso me decía decir cualquier cosa. Me mantuve firme, le dije que si ella no me estaba engañando, entonces que hiciéramos como la otra vez, que me dejara hojear sus mensajes»

«Bien jugado»

«Sí, ¿verdad?» dijo la morena sonriendo «Nunca la había visto tan crispada, intentó buscar excusas, pero enseguida abandonó. Me dijo que solo había vuelto a pasar una vez, que había sido un error. Yo estaba tan enfadada porque me seguía mintiendo que le lancé todo a la cara, los nombres de las que yo había identificado, las veces en las que la había escuchado contestar al teléfono por las noches, la alianza que me había vuelto a quitar sin que ella se diera cuenta, todo. Nunca le había gritado a alguien de esa manera, la traición era doble y mi cólera también. Duró todo el día, le conté todo y ella me lo confesó todo. Lloraba, me suplicó que le diera una segunda oportunidad, me prometió que no volvería a suceder.

Yo le respondí que ya era su segunda oportunidad y que tenía el mismo discurso de la última vez. Lloraba tanto, se colgaba a mí suplicándome que la escuchara»

«¿Y la envió a tomar viento fresco, verdad?» preguntó Emma, su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido en su pecho.

«Bueno…»

La rubia creyó recibir una ducha de agua fría. Se culpabilizaba por sentir eso, pero no quería creerlo, ella no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente, no podía estar tan ciega.

«Regina…¿la mando de paseo, verdad?» preguntó febrilmente

«Sí, en fin…sí y no. Ella sabe que está a prueba una vez más y que es su última oportunidad, sabe que me va a costar perdonar, pero…es mi mujer, son trece años de mi vida. Debo darle una oportunidad a ese matrimonio»

«¿Acaso ella se lo ha dado? Es un volver a comenzar, y según lo que me ha contado de ella, dentro de un mes estará en los brazos de otra, pero esa vez de forma más discreta» dijo ella con cólera, incapaz de controlarse. Todas sus resoluciones habían sido barridas en un instante, no mezclarse, no sobrepasar los límites…¡Con viento freso!, ella no sentía sino cólera al ver a tal mujer enganchada a una esposa que no la merecía desde hacía tiempo.

«Emma…» dijo la morena perdida «Ella ha cometido errores, pero vamos a intentar empezar de cero»

«¿Quién le asegura que ella no volverá…otra vez?»

«Hemos hablado mucho, hemos puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, Emma, y…yo la amo…Creo, y sé que ella me ama…Creo. Podemos sobrevivir a esto»

«¿Se está escuchando? Usted cree, ni siquiera está segura de amarla, Regina. ¿Y a qué se debe esa sonrisa? ¿Es partir de cero lo que la vuelve tan feliz?» dijo ella intentando contener su cólera y la pena que se avergonzaba sentir.

Regina enrojeció ligeramente sonriendo

«Entre otras cosas»

«¿Han…usted y ella después de haber peleado, han…?»

«Emma…Aunque creo que eso no es de su incumbencia» dijo ella fingiendo estar sorprendida «No después de nuestra pelea»

La sonrisa de la morena hablaba por sí sola y la joven rubia sintió ganas de vomitar.

«Pero…»

«Digamos que…en cambio esta mañana»

«No deseo saber»

«Oh venga, no se haga la sorprendida» dijo divertida la pianista que no comprendía el verdadero bloqueo de su vecina «Era usted la que dijo que quería "saberlo todo" cuando supo que yo era lesbiana»

«No tengo ganas de escucharla hablar de sus arrumacos de esta mañana» replicó ella con más agresividad de lo que hubiera querido.

«¿Por qué me agrede?»

«Por nada»

«Emma» insistió la morena molesta y perpleja

«Porque usted se deja engañar. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ha sido tan buen polvo como para hacerla caer otra vez sus brazos? No pensaba que fuera tan fácil como eso. Pensaba que tenía más carácter que libido»

«No le consiento» se enfadó Regina «Usted no me conoce, no conoce nada de mi matrimonio ni de mi vida. Tengo derecho de darle una oportunidad a mi matrimonio, al contrario que con usted, no todo se resume al sexo en mi vida»

«¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿cómo explica que ella no haya necesitado sino saltarle encima para que usted olvide los años de engaño, las recaídas y las mentiras? Ella volverá a comenzar, ella…»

Lo último que el cerebro de Emma registró fue un ruido seco, pero ningún dolor. Miró a su alrededor y vio que los pasajeros del vagón miraban en su dirección. Giró la cabeza hacia Regina que respiraba con dificultad, la mano en el aire. La morena había tenido ganas de abofetearla, había tenido tantas ganas que había golpeado el asiento de delante para impedir levantarle la mano a su vecina.

Emma la miró sin atreverse a decir nada más, feliz de que hubiera sido el asiento la diana y no su cara.

«Le prohíbo que me juzgue. No sabe nada, usted es una chica sin asidero que casi nunca se ha entregado en una relación duradera. Es incapaz de comprender la idea de sacrificio para salvar una pareja»

«Deber ser eso sí» dijo Emma débilmente, el corazón asaltado por sus dolorosos recuerdos.

Regina pareció tomada de improviso ante su tono seco. La morena nunca la había visto abandonar y sabía que eso no era característico de ella.

Emma no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, bajó la mirada para no enfrentarse a su mirada, recogió sus cosas y comenzó a levantarse.

«Emma, espere»

«No, usted tiene razón, no soy nadie para juzgarla, lo ha dicho muy bien, nunca he conocido una verdadera relación»

«Emma…» volvió a intentar la pianista.

Pero la joven se levantó y se marchó a sentarse más lejos mientras esperaba llegar a la estación. Sentía su corazón encogerse por todo el sufrimiento que la invadía después de las palabras de la morena. Sintió las lágrimas silenciosas deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero las ignoró, sabiendo muy bien que era inútil intentar secarlas. Regina fue a sentarse a su lado, pero la ignoró, sus ojos fijos en el paisaje que desfilaba demasiado lento por primera vez desde hacía un tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo la vio intentando captar su mirada, suspiró antes de hablar.

«Me pide que no la juzgue, así que tampoco me juzgue usted. Lo siento, pero lo que le he dicho es verdad, una mujer que la ha engañado tanto como ella lo ha hecho no cambiará de la noche a la mañana»

«¿Por qué está llorando?»

«…»

«Perdóneme por haberla juzgado» dijo acariciando su mejilla

«Usted no me conoce. Usted no…No soy la que usted cree, pero se permite juzgarme»

«Emma, yo…»

«Tuve una larga relación, una verdadera relación» la interrumpió Emma sin mirarla «Tenía 23 años cuando conocí a Neal, nos enamoramos locamente, veíamos todo de color de rosa. Yo tenía la sensación de haber encontrado a mi príncipe azul, al amor de mi vida. Dos meses más tarde nos mudamos a vivir juntos, dos años más tarde, nos casamos. Me quedé embarazada, un bebé luna de miel» dijo ella con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica que hizo angustiarse a Regina «Tres meses después Neal perdió su trabajo, no conseguía encontrar otro porque, más el tiempo pasaba, más se perdía en el rencor hacia su antiguo jefe. Comenzó a beber, mucho, ya no buscaba empleo, se quedaba echado en el sofá día y noche con sus botellas de wisky mientras yo me marchaba a trabajar»

«¿Embarazada?»

«Sí…Un día…» ella comenzó a temblar, lo que acentuó la angustia de la morena «Estaba borracho, quería salir a comprar una enésima botella. Quise interponerme, impedirle que cogiera el coche en ese estado. El titubeaba, me empujó, me abofeteó, era la primera vez que me levantaba la mano. Quiso pasar a la fuerza y yo me caí por las escaleras»

Regina exclamó de terror temiendo la continuación.

«Neal se marchó a comprar su bebida, supongo, cuando me desperté, él ya no estaba y yo me encontraba muy mal. Había sangre por todos lados, tanta sangre, demasiado sangre… Me debatí, me arrastré y logré alcanzar el teléfono, me llevaron al hospital, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mi niña había muerto en mi vientre, fue necesario…»

No pudo acabar su frase porque su voz se quebró de golpe. Estalló en llanto y Regina actuó por instinto. La tomó en sus brazos y la dejó llorar acunándola dulcemente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero ¿cómo echárselo en cara? ¿Cómo se alivia tal sufrimiento? Así que, antes que palabras vacías de sentido, Emma la sintió besar tiernamente su cabeza mientras la mantenía acurrucada contra ella.

«Di a luz sin Neal, solo regresó tres días más tarde, sin saber lo que había pasado» murmuró, el rostro hundido en el cuello de la morena «Es desde ese día que…cuando veo sangre yo…»

«Shhhh» dijo ella para mostrarle que lo había comprendido «¿Estaba sola en su casa?»

«No, estaba en casa de Mary Margaret, la llamé mientras esperaba a la ambulancia y ella inmediatamente me encontró en el hospital. Ella estuvo a mi lado en esa prueba…sin ella…Sin ella no habría tenido el coraje de mirar a mi hija, yo no quería verla, yo…No quería tener en mis brazos al bebé que había matado. Mary insistió, me dijo que si no lo hacía, un día lo lamentaría. Tenía miedo…Tan miedo…Pero lo hice, y ahora se lo agradezco, porque eso me permitió darme cuenta de que el horror que me había pasado era real. Ahora me doy cuenta de que habría sido más duro vivir sin eso…el próximo mes hubiera cumplido dos años»

Regina la estrechó más fuerte y Emma se sintió bien en sus brazos, las lágrimas corrían libremente, era la primera vez que hablaba de ese trauma, la primera vez que contaba su historia. Desde hacía dos años sobrevivía más que vivía, y por una vez, se sentía menos culpable, menos responsable. De hecho ya no sentía nada, solo un reconfortante calor que la morena le procuraba. Lloró aún más, culpándose por sentirse bien en los brazos de una mujer casada, mientras que su pequeña no habían tenido el derecho de ver la luz del día.

Emma lloraba sin contención y sintió a la joven pianista atraerla más hacia ella para rodear su cintura con un brazo y sus hombros con el otro, deslizando su mano por sus largos rizos rubios para aferrarla más estrechamente. La vio separarse y besar su húmeda mejilla.

«Perdóneme por haber sido cruel con usted»

Besó su otra mejilla

«Perdóneme por haberla juzgado sin saber»

Besó su pómulo

«Perdóneme por haberle hecho recordar todo eso»

Emma la vio acercarse a ella y fue como si el tiempo se suspendiera, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, su mirada se deslizaba por la boca roja y carnosa de la pianista y ella solo tenía un deseo, sentirla contra la suya. Regina llevó entonces sus labios a su frente y Emma suspiró, desilusionada y feliz a la vez ante el respeto que le daba. Quizás se imaginaba cosas, pero creía haber visto una ternura nueva en sus ojos chocolate, sabía la turbación que le procuraba la joven y no podía sino esperar a su pesar que fuera recíproco.

«La perdono»

«No, he sido horrible con usted, yo…»

«Yo también, he juzgado su matrimonio, pero no por buenas razones. Aún creo que Kathryn volverá a las andadas, creo que la perdona muy rápido, pero sobre todo porque no creo que ella se merezca una mujer como usted. Es demasiado buena para ella, sé que no soy nadie para decir esto, pero lo pienso»

«Emma, yo no…no sé, yo…No lo sé. No quiero pensar en ello de momento»

Ella no soltó su agarre y Emma se permitió a su vez pasar su brazo por su cintura. Se reconfortaron de esa manera, la una pegada a la otra, en un abrazo de amigas más que perturbador para una, perturbador más que de amigas para la otra.

El anuncio de la llegada a la estación de Boston resonó en el tren, pero ninguna se movió, ninguna preparada para dejar marchar a la otra. Las puertas se cerraron y nada más existía, ni trabajo, ni casa, ni responsabilidades, solo la necesidad de consuelo y el deseo de darlo.

«Nos hemos pasado nuestra parada» dijo dulcemente Emma

«Shhhh» la interrumpió ella manteniéndola aferrada a su cuerpo «No es grave, el mundo no dejará de girar sin nosotras»


	9. Chapter 9

Ella me hace revivir

**Día 15. Tren de las 06:22**

«Debemos coger el tren de vuelta» dijo Emma después de un rato sin moverse de los confortables brazos de la morena.

«Emma, lo siento mucho»

Al escuchar su voz, la rubia comprendió que estaba llorado y se separó rápidamente para mirarla a la cara.

«No llore, ¿por qué está llorando?»

«Porque…porque…me siento miserable. Le he soltado mis historias desde hace días, mientras que…»

«No, Regina, se lo prohíbo» dijo secamente, haciendo que se sobresaltase «Le prohíbo que comience a comparar nuestras historias. Yo viví algo horrible y lo sé. Pero me niego que eso la haga cambiar con respecto a mí ni que su mirada cambie, o sea lo que sea que esté pensando. He visto a muchas personas teniéndome lástima, no lo soportaría verlo en sus ojos, yo…»

«Emma, no tengo piedad de usted. Lo que tengo es vergüenza de mí misma y me culpo por haberle hecho daño. Pero EN ABASOLUTO siento piedad, la respeto mucho para eso» dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.

«Gracias» dijo suspirando

«Venga aquí» dijo Regina atrayéndola hacia ella de nuevo y Emma se dejó hacer si la menor vacilación.

Pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la morena y se acurrucó contra ella, prefiriendo no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su mano en sus cabellos y sus labios que no dejaban de posarse en su cabeza.

«¿No tiene miedo de que nos crucemos con Aurora y que se haga una falsa idea y le cuente a Kathryn?» preguntó tímidamente.

Regina se quedó un momento en silencio deslizando indolentemente sus dedos por la larga cabellera rubia de su vecina.

«Me rio de lo que Aurora pueda pensar»

«Sí, pero si esto le crea problemas»

La morena ajustó su posición para estrecharla aún más fuerte contra ella, dándole a entender sin palabras que no pensaba actuar de otra manera.

«Se está bien así» dijo ella al cabo de un rato, haciendo tamborilear el corazón de la rubia en su pecho.

Se sorprendieron gruñendo de frustración cuando llegaron a la estación. Se miraron ligeramente incómodas y Emma carraspeó para crear una distracción y salieron juntas.

«Bien, hum…¿Vamos a ver a qué hora es el próximo tren?»

«Sí» respondió la pianista siguiéndola por la estación

«Mierda» dijo Emma al llegar frente a los tablones de anuncio «El próximo para Boston sale dentro de una hora»

Regina miró su reloj e hizo una mueca a su vez.

«No veo sino una solución»

«Al menos usted ve una» resopló ella «Mi jefa me va a matar»

«¿No es buena?»

«Sí, es simpática, pero esta mañana ella debía ponerse con las cuentas y yo ocuparme sola de las ventas»

«Vamos, venga, vamos a intentar que no se retrase más»

«¿Y cómo?»

«Cogiendo un taxi» respondió ella con naturalidad

La rubia se detuvo, captando la atención de la joven.

«¿Miss Swan?»

«Hum…es…Es bastante caro, ¿no?» preguntó incómoda

«¿Nunca ha cogido un taxi?»

«No» confesó

«Bien, será su bautizo. Y no tiene que preocuparse por el precio»

«Regina no tiene que pagar por mí. Es mi culpa si nos encontramos en esta situación»

«Es culpa de las dos»

«Ok, pero no tiene que pagar»

«Pero, no me molesta, y de verdad me gustaría ofrecerle su bautizo de taxi»

«Así no funcionan las cosas, no quiero su caridad»

«Oh Miss Swan, ¡qué orgullo malentendido! No es caridad, deseo coger un taxi, usted disfruta del viaje conmigo o me abandona en ese vehículo donde quién sabe lo que podría pasarme»

Emma suspiró sonriendo, comprendiendo que no tendría la última palabra y subió en el coche ignorando la sonrisa de satisfacción de la morena.

«Solo tendrá que comprarme _macarrons_ de manzana»

«¡Qué golosa!»

«Oh, no se hace una idea»

«¿Dónde van?» las interrumpió el conductor

Regina dio la dirección de la tienda, sorprendiendo a la rubia que no se habría esperado que se la supiera de memoria.

«Gracias Regina»

«Con gusto»

Durante todo el viaje hablaron distraídamente, intentando tanto una como la otra atenuar la tensión producida por los últimos acontecimientos. Emma no quería admitirlo, pero estaba muy excitada por coger un taxi por primera vez en su vida. Observaba el contador, estresándose ante la rapidez con la que la suma iba subiendo. Se sobresaltó cuando Regina le tomó la mano.

«No se angustie, el precio no importa»

«Con la rapidez en que va pronto representará la mitad de mi salario mensual»

«No se preocupe» repitió ella como si no se atreviera a decir que eso era un grano de arena en sus finanzas.

Se pusieron a hablar sin interrupción hasta la llegada a Boston.

«¿Quiere visitar la tienda?» preguntó Emma

Regina vaciló antes de declinar la oferta.

«La próxima vez, si me doy prisa, puedo llegar a tiempo a mi clase»

«Gracias otra vez» dijo Emma besando su mejilla «Hasta esta tarde»

«Hasta esta tarde»

**Día 15. Tren de las 13:57**

Emma estaba sentada en su sitio y miraba el sitio vacío a su lado. A pesar de haberse despedido de una forma ligera, desde que había llegado al trabajo, no podía dejar de lado todo lo que le había confesado a la morena. Le había contado la parte más oscura de su vida, se había dejado reconfortar, pero sobre todo, se había sentido en su lugar en sus brazos, en su lugar cuando le contaba todo. Ya no podía negar la atracción que sentía por la pianista, si podía seguir hablando de atracción, porque no era su cuerpo lo que quería, sino su alma. Quería sus brazos, su sonrisa, su pasado, su futuro. Quería conocer a su hijo, a sus padres y presentarle a Mary Margaret. Quería aplaudirla otra vez y escucharla interpretar solo para ella.

Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por su mejilla cuando un hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

«Emma Swan»

Ella levantó la mirara y reconoció inmediatamente al hombre de cabellos despeinados y de pequeñas gafas.

«¿Dr. Hopper? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?»

«Cojo el tren»

«¡Qué coincidencia!»

«¿Sabe? Hace varios meses que cogemos el mismo tren, cada mañana a las 06:22 la veo subir»

«¿No vive en Boston?»

«No, al igual que usted, hago el trayecto todos los días. La única diferencia es que usted no coge este para volver, ¿verdad?»

«No, me han dado libre la tarde»

«¿Este asiento está ocupado?»

Emma pareció pensar por un momento y finalmente dijo que no con la cabeza.

«A excepción de hoy, parece que está mejor de un tiempo a esta parte»

«¿Pretende que tengamos una sesión en un tren?»

«Desde que dejó de venir, me he preguntado cómo le iban las cosas»

«Mejor, doctor, se lo aseguro, deje de ir porque estaba mejor»

«Por supuesto, pero hoy no parece ser el caso»

«He tenido una mañana difícil»

«¿Quiere hablar de ello?»

Emma resopló como de costumbre, pero para ser sincera, volver a hablar con su antiguo psicólogo le proporcionaba seguridad.

«Voy hacia delante…Creo…psicológica, emocionalmente»

«Emocionalmente, ¿afectivamente?»

«¿Qué insinúa doctor?»

«La he seguido durante año y medio, Miss Swan, tres veces a la semana, sé ver cuándo está diferente»

«Está…esa…persona…que me gusta…esa…persona me hace sentir cosas que no había sentido desde hace tanto tiempo que me da miedo»

«¿Qué siente usted?»

«Yo no…Es difícil poner palabras. Es hermosa, es…tiene no sé qué que hace que me pierda. En cuanto pienso en ella, en cuanto interactuó con ella, mi corazón estalla en mi pecho hasta casi ser doloroso. Es un rayo de sol en mi vida, me hace reír, me hace revivir. Tengo la sensación de estar sobre una pendiente resbaladiza que me lleva derecha a una catástrofe, pero soy incapaz de detenerme. Soy incapaz de cortar el contacto y soy incapaz de disciplinar mi pobre corazón que se embala ante la sola idea de que ella pueda pensar en mí. Tengo la sensación de agarrarme a un fantasmagórico sueño, una fantasía a la que nunca tendré derecho.

Pero, en el fondo es mi culpa, todo nos separa, como si un océano se extendiera entre nosotras condenándome a verla sin jamás alcanzarla. Sabía que nada sería posible en este apego estúpido en sentido único. ¿Cómo una…persona como ella se podría fijar en una chica como yo?

Así que, me lo trago, cuelgo una sonrisa en mi rostro y me digo que no es grave, que todo eso no tiene gran importancia, que solo es un tonto enamoramiento. Me digo que soy feliz, que prefiero no comerme la cabeza y dejar la vida seguir su curso y ver a dónde me lleva. Hago como si mi corazón no me suplicara que actúe, que haga algo, cualquier cosa para no lamentarme. Pero no hago nada, porque no tengo el derecho de hacerlo, miento a mi corazón que sangra persuadiéndome de que es mi soledad la que me hace aferrarme tanto a un espejismo»

Emma secó sus lágrimas y miró al doctor perdido en sus reflexiones, las cejas fruncidas.

«¿Por qué no tendría usted derecho a esa felicidad?»

«Porque yo no soy nadie en su vida, solo una loca en un tren»

«Ah…» dijo él «Ya dudaba yo de que esa maravillosa morena no era ajena en su nueva felicidad. Sí, señorita Swan» añadió el ante su expresión atónita «Cuando se la conoce, incluso de lejos no es difícil remarcar los cambios que se operan en usted últimamente»

«Ella está casada» dijo en un murmullo.

«¿Con un hombre?»

«Con una mujer que no la merece. ¿Estoy hablando con el médico?»

Él asintió y Emma comenzó a contarle la situación, sus sentimientos, sus impresiones, su miedo de sobrepasar los límites, de no mantenerse en su sitio en la toma de posición que hace regularmente. Le dijo que no comprendía por qué Regina le daba otra oportunidad a su mujer, del dolor que había sentido y de la vergüenza de sentirlo y finalmente de los celos que sentía hacia Kathryn que poseía un tesoro que no apreciaba como se merecía.

«Esa mujer representa trece años en la vida de su amiga. No es fácil poner punto y aparte. Ella es su única, tienen un hijo…»

«Pero ella ni siquiera lo quiere, cuando Henry parece ser un niño tan adorable»

«Eso no tiene nada que ver con su manera de razonar. El hecho es que Henry ha nacido de la voluntad común de tener un hijo, no puede separarlo completamente de ella, aunque Kathryn no sea una madre para él. Ella pasó de casa de sus padres a una vida en común con su esposa, debe estar aterrorizada ante la idea de convertirse en madre soltera, aterrorizada ante la idea de hacer la mala elección. Imagine las preguntas que deben asaltar a su mente. ¿Y si el divorcio sale mal y Henry sufre? ¿Y si está haciendo lo incorrecto? ¿Y si cierra la puerta al amor de su vida antes de que pueda volver a ser la que era? ¿Y si es la culpable de la situación? ¿No sería egoísta destruir lo que aún queda? ¿Y si un día Henry le reprocha que haya destrozado su equilibrio? ¿Y si su hijo queda perturbado y no puede desarrollarse como cualquier otro niño? ¿Y si…? Tantas preguntas que deben rodar por su cabeza que le dan ganas de creer en las palabras de su mujer, de creer en el hecho de que puede cambiar, en esa última oportunidad»

«Yo no…no había…Pero…Estoy segura de que ella volverá a las andadas»

«Sinceramente, yo también, y si eso pasa, esa última traición permitirá a su amiga hacer el duelo de su relación»

«Pero va a sufrir»

«Pase lo que pase, sufrirá, usted no puede hacer nada, salvo estar presente»

«¿No sería aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad?»

«No le estoy diciendo que le salte encima, le digo que esté ahí, que le muestre su respeto y su afecto, sin atosigarla, sin apremiarla. Quién sabe…quizás usted sea su detonante para afrontar todo eso»

«¿Lo cree?»

«No lo sé, quizás, desde fuera es evidente que pasa algo, amistad, ternura o amor…Solo el futuro nos lo dirá. No espere nada y no lamentará nada»

«¿Le debo una consulta?» dijo ella divertida tras escuchar el anuncia de la llegada a la estación.

«No, esta ha sido gratuita. Y señorita Swan, pase lo que pase, no pierda la sonrisa que ha tenido en el rostro estos últimos días. Es bueno verla así»

«Gracias doctor» dijo ella sonriéndole antes de bajar sintiéndose más ligera.

**Día 16. Tren de las 06:22**

Emma había apenas entrado en el vagón cuando vio que la morena se levantaba de un salto.

«Oh Emma» dijo precipitándose hacia ella y estrechándola en sus brazos, tan fuertemente que la rubia casi se quedó sin respiración.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

Regina no dijo nada y la arrastró hacia los asientos. Una vez sentadas, la observó, puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas con frenesí, después pasó una por sus cabellos devorando con los ojos su rostro. Emma iba a volver a preguntar lo que pasaba cuando la morena besó su frente y la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, hundiendo su cabeza en su cabellera, respirando profundamente. Ella se dejó hacer y la estrechó a su vez, embriagándose con su divino aroma.

«Regina, hábleme, por favor»

«He tenido tanto miedo» dijo sin moverse.

Emma solo era consciente de la mano de la morena que había subido por su espalda para hundirse en su larga cabellera rubia. Intentó borrar su deseo de apoyar sus labios en la dulce piel de su cuello que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, y se concentró en la turbación de su vecina.

«¿Miedo de qué?»

«Usted» dijo repentinamente con cólera, empujándola con fuerza «¿Cómo ha…ayer me…habló de…me dijo todo eso y después por la tarde usted…no estaba y yo…pensé que…yo…»

«¿Tuvo miedo por mí?» preguntó conmocionada

«¿Dónde estaba?» preguntó alterada la morena

«Estaba tan en mi mundo que mi jefa me dijo que me fuera a casa. Pasé la noche con Mary Margaret»

«¿Fue por mi culpa?»

«No…» se dio prisa en decir Emma acariciando su mejilla para tranquilizarla «No, no fue su culpa. Hablar de todo eso me trastornó, pero me hizo bien. Era la primera vez que hablaba de ello, necesité recomponerme un poco, pero usted no es culpable de nada»

Regina presionó su mejilla contra su palma y sonrió, se inclinó y besó su frente como si ese gesto fuera normal.

«Perdóneme, me inquieté mucho»

«Soy yo la que debe pedir perdón por haberle hecho preocuparse»

«Quizás…» la pianista carraspeó antes de continuar «Quizás si…si quiere, podríamos intercambiar nuestros números de teléfono. Quiero decir, a efectos prácticos, si una u otra tiene un inconveniente, la otra no tendrá que preocuparse»

Emma se sintió derretir al ver la inquietud en los ojos chocolate.

«Poe supuesto» dijo ella sacando su teléfono

«Y además así podremos hablar fuera de las horas de tren» dijo con tono desentendido

«Sí, por supuesto, es otro incentivo. ¿Cómo me va a registrar? ¿La irritante desconocida del tren?»

«No…He puesto "Emma, la irritante desconocida del tren"»

«¿Habla en serio?» preguntó mirando su pantalla por encima del hombro.

Regina rio apoyándose en ella para pincharla

«No, la he puesto como "Miss Swan", me gusta llamarla así. ¿Y usted cómo me va a poner?»

«MADAME Regina Mills» dijo ella enseñándole la palabra en mayúscula

«Oh, no, Miss Swan, ¿no me diga que aún no ha digerido la manera en la que se lo dije?»

«Fue una verdadera zorra»

«¿Disculpe?» se ofuscó ella

«Disculpas aceptadas» dijo Emma sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

«Hacía tiempo» resopló «¿Y usted estaba orgullosa de sí misma?»

«Sí» respondió sinceramente la rubia riendo

«Oh, venga, no me registre de esa manera»

«Hago lo que quiero»

«No sea niña y cambie eso»

«No, mamá, no quiero» dijo exagerando la entonación infantil.

«Me desilusionaré bastante si de verdad me ve como una mamá»

«¿Y cómo quiere que la vea?» preguntó ella con un tono lleno de sobreentendidos.

La morena la miró sorprendida y balbuceó algunas palabras incomprensibles antes de recobrarse.

«Como una amiga…Una…sí, una amiga. Bien» dijo de golpe «Borre ese madame, por favor, no me pega nada»

«Muy bien» dijo sin cuestionarla más «Voilà, Regina Mills. Ya está registrada»

Le enseñó la pantalla y se divirtió ante su sonrisa de satisfacción. Intercambiaron los números y continuaron charlando, evitando el tema Kathryn de momento.

**Día 16. Tren de las 17:15**

Cuando entró en el tren, Emma estaba bastante decidida a hablar con Regina sobre la pelea del lunes. No estaba tranquila porque en ningún momento habían vuelto a mencionar el tema. No sabía si la joven pianista se lo seguía echando en cara. Temía, sobre todas las cosas, haber quebrado algo en esa relación de confidencia que se había establecido entre ellas. Se sentó y esperó a Regina comenzando con un ejercicio de respiración para calmar su estrés.

«¿Está rezando?»

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad y vio a la joven sentarse.

«Heu, no…Hacía sofrología»

«Oh, dios mío, Miss Swan, sus cabellos» dijo riendo suavemente y comenzando a colocar en orden su larga cabellera rubia «¿Por qué esa necesidad repentina de la sofrología?» preguntó arreglando su peinado.

Emma agarró su mano que estaba en sus cabellos, deteniendo su gesto para concentrarse y tener las ideas claras. La mantuvo en la suya, incapaz de cortar completamente el contacto.

«Necesito que hablemos de nuestra pelea»

«Oh…» dijo Regina sin retirar su mano, al contrario, la giro para encontrarse palma contra palma, comenzando a jugar nerviosamente con los dedos de la rubia «¿De qué quiere hablar?»

«En primer lugar, sé que debo excusarme por mi comportamiento. No debería haber sido tan directa con usted»

«¿Me presenta sus disculpas no por sus palabras sino por la forma de decirlas?» preguntó ella calmadamente

«Sí. Escuche Regina, sé que debería, pero no puedo mentirle, la respeto demasiado para eso. Y si me va a culpar por ello, correré el riesgo porque usted vale la pena que lo corra»

«¿Valgo la pena el riesgo de perderme?»

«Si eso la lleva a ser feliz, entonces sí»

Regina detuvo su juego entre las manos y la miró. Su rostro expresaba estupefacción, duda, pero sobre todo una fuerte emoción.

«Yo…» comenzó ella insegura «No le echo en cara sus palabras, me dijo lo que pensaba y eso la honra. Pero usted no me conoce»

«Regina, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es feliz» dijo estrechando su mano.

«Miss Swan, las cosas son mucho más complicadas que eso»

«¿Qué es lo que es complicado aquí? Es feliz o no lo es»

«Creo estar escuchando a mi madre» resopló ella aunque no intentó huir la conversación «Las cosas no son tan sencillas, sé que quizás estoy haciendo la mala elección, pero…Kathryn es…Ella es mi mujer, la primera y la única, solo la he conocido a ella y la he amado mucho. ¿Y si cometo un error dejándola? La vida no es toda blanca o negra, necesito creer que ella aún me ama, que todos estos años no han sido en balde»

«Pase lo que pase, todos estos años no han sido en balde porque le han traído a Henry»

«Es con ella con quien he tenido a Henry, Miss Swan. Es a ella a quien desperté en mitad de la noche para decirle que quería un bebé, un deseo que intenté esconder porque ella no quería, pero era un deseo que yo llevaba en mi interior. Fue ella quien me hizo el amor para decirme que estaba de acuerdo»

«Perdóneme» dijo Emma soltando su mano y girándose hacia la ventana.

«Emma» dijo la morena después de un instante

«No, lo sé, perdóneme, no estoy en sus zapatos y no soy nadie para decir nada»

«Pero su opinión me importa. Solo intento…Deseo hacerle comprender lo que siento, por qué actúo de esta manera»

«Sé que es algo difícil cuestionar una parte de su vida. Pero créame Regina, aceptar la infelicidad en la que se vive es condenarse o condenar a los otros»

Mientras hablaba, Emma sintió que las lágrimas iban a aparecer en sus ojos y los cerró con rabia para retenerlas.

«Cuando yo…» Dijo con cólera, respirando con dificultad «Cuando Neal comenzó a…»

«Emma, no está obligada a …»

«No, lo necesito…Necesito hablar» dijo ella barriendo las lágrimas «Necesito que comprenda mi opinión, y está ligada a mi experiencia»

La joven pianista asintió con la cabeza y retomó su mano en la suya esperando a que ella se soltase.

«Cuando Neal…cuando comenzó a convertirse en el despojo humano en que se convirtió, yo buscaba excusas, estaba perturbado por su despido, se sentía humillado, su orgullo había sido pisoteado, era el padre de mi hija, todo no es blanco o negro, también era mi culpa porque yo era la mujer y yo traía el dinero a casa, ¿cómo podría tener él una buena opinión de sí mismo?»

«Pero, en fin, es…»

«Lo sé» la interrumpió Emma «Sé que es absurdo, pero cuando una parte tan importante de tu vida se desmorona, se encuentran excusas, se buscan razones para buscarle un sentido a todo. Se quiere creer que el otro padre de nuestro bebé es el bueno. Entonces nos mentimos, nos acunamos en la ilusión. Fue necesario la…» Su voz se quebró cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brillar.

«Miss Swan…»

«No, necesito decirlo…Fue…fue necesario que perdiera a mi hija para aceptar que la situación no era normal y no iba a cambiar. Regina, no quiero que algo parecido le pase a usted. No quiero que un drama le haga abrir los ojos»

«Oh, Emma, la situación no es la misma» dijo ella apretándola contra ella y dejándola llorar.

La acunó un momento y continuó sus caricias en sus cabellos, incluso después que dejase de llorar.

«Kathryn no le hará nunca nada a Henry, ni a mí. Tiene defectos, pero…no nos hará daño»

«¿No ve que ya se lo ha hecho? Henry no tiene ningún lazo con ella, usted llora y sufre sus engaños»

«No lo sé, yo…Sé que es un riesgo que corro, pero…Si queda amor y respeto en ella hacia mí, sabrá recular, no me traicionará de nuevo»

Emma se alejó de sus brazos a regañadientes y suspiró.

«Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Una especie de última oportunidad?»

«Yo diría que es una última esperanza, yo…creo que…necesito creer que no he podido estar compartiendo la vida con un mujer durante trece años y que no represente nada a sus ojos. Necesito comprender por qué ha actuado de esa manera»

Emma se levantó para esperar la entrada a la estación y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la morena. Se inclinó y besó tiernamente la otra mejilla.

«Le deseo que ese así sea»

**Día 17. Apartamento de Emma 22:16**

"¿Estará en el tren mañana?"

Emma parpadeó un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que el mensaje era de Regina.

"Por supuesto, como todas las mañanas"

"No se retrase Miss Swan, salga con tiempo de antelación"

La joven intentó comprender si no habría algún sobreentendido tras esas recomendaciones, decidió seguirle el juego de momento.

"¿Yo? ¿Retrasada? Nunca me atrevería a llegar tarde"

"No se haga la inocente, sus legendarias carreras hablan por sí solas"

"¿Tiene miedo de que pierda el tren?"

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar y Emma se sorprendió golpeando su teléfono mientras esperaba.

"Necesitaré su presencia mañana por la mañana"

"¿Todo va bien Regina?"

"No, no muy bien, pero no quiero molestarla en su descanso"

"Usted no me molesta nunca y de todas maneras mi noche se resume en tres palabras: pijama, pizza y tele. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Se lo contaré mañana, pero tiene que ver con Kathryn"

"¿Ha hecho algo?"

"No, en fin, no realmente. No lo sé, necesito su opinión"

"¿No tiene miedo de lo que pueda decirle?"

"Al contrario, su opinión y sus consejos cuentan para mí"

Emma sintió su corazón latir desbocadamente y modificó varias veces su próximo mensaje antes de enviarlo.

"Para mí es su felicidad lo que cuenta"

A penas su mensaje enviado, aplastó su teléfono bajo la almohada, maldiciéndose ya por haber escrito eso. Se hundió en la ducha para aclararse las ideas y para no pensar en la respuesta o no respuesta de la morena. Nada más salir, quince minutos más tarde, corrió hacia el teléfono y abrió febrilmente el mensaje.

"La suya también me importa…"

Observó durante un rato esos pequeños tres puntos haciéndose un millón de preguntas sobre su posible significado

…_y deseo ser parte de ella_

…_Pero vivimos en un sueño_

…_y ese sencillo hecho me conmociona_

…_y quiero sus manos sobre mí desde mañana_

…_Y no comprendo lo que me une a una mujer como Kathryn cuando tengo a una mujer como usted frente a mí_

…_Y quiero abrirle nuevos horizontes desde mañana en ese tren, lugar de nuestro encuentro._

Resopló y barrió rápidamente algunas de esas suposiciones absurdas y buscó una respuesta adecuada.

"Usted contribuye mucho a ello. Los viajes en tren no me entusiasmaban antes de conocerla"

"Creo que somos dos, sin nuestro encuentro nunca habría dejado mi Mercedes en el garaje después de su reparación"

"El transporte público tiene finalmente algo bueno"

"¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, verdad? "

Emma pasó su dedo por el pequeño emoticono sonriente y no hizo nada por calmar su sonrisa.

"A Kathryn no le gusta que pase tanto tiempo al teléfono" Recibió antes de haber podido responder.

"¿Está celosa?"

"Creo que inquieta más bien. No deja de dar vueltas a mi alrededor preguntándome cuándo me voy a acostar"

"¿No le pregunta quién es?"

"Ella sabe que es usted"

"¿Le ha hablado de mí?" El corazón de Emma estaba cerca de la explosión.

"Le he dicho que me he hecho una amiga melómana en el tren"

"¿Sabe que fui al concierto?"

"Sí, se lo dije cuando discutimos, que cuando mi mujer no podía hacer el viaje, una nueva amiga no dudó en hacerlo"

Emma se dejó caer en la cama, apretando su teléfono contra su pecho. No sabía cómo gestionar todas las emociones que se apoderaban de ella y bullían en su interior. Regina no había dudado de hablar de ella a su mujer.

"¿Por qué fue a mi concierto?"

La joven vendedora reflexionó un momento en cómo formular su respuesta.

"No lo sé muy bien, dudé mucho. Pero es una parte importante de usted y estaba tan entusiasmada que sentí ganas de verlo. Sentí deseo de escucharla para comprenderla mejor, creo"

Golpeó sus dedos en el lateral del teléfono antes de apretar rápidamente la tecla de envío. Miraba fijamente la pantalla sin moverse desde hacía cinco minutos cuando la respuesta llegó.

"Eso representa mucho para mí. Tanto que me cuesta expresarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie hacía algo tan amable por mí. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a nadie que me provocara el deseo de tocar para ella, a excepción de Henry y mis padres"

Emma creyó desmayarse mientras leía la respuesta. Rápidamente un "Buenas noches, Miss Swan, y hasta mañana" llegó y la joven comprendió que la morena quizás tenía miedo del giro de la conversación, y prefería cortar amablemente. Se levantó y caminó de aquí para allá tecleando una respuesta.

"También me gustaría escucharla otra vez, fue un embelesamiento más fuerte que todo lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Le deseo una dulce noche y estaré puntual mañana"

"Gracias"

La rubia suspiró dejándose caer en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Esa mujer verdaderamente le daba vueltas la cabeza y a pesar de todos sus miedos…le gustaba eso.

**Día 17. Tren de las 06:22**

«En punto e incluso antes» dijo Emma sentándose

«Espero no haber invadido su espacio anoche»

«¿Está de broma? Solo interrumpió mi maratón de _Juego de Tronos_»

«¿Qué serie es esa?»

«¿Habla en serio?»

«Sí, no la conozco»

«Dios mío, Regina, toda su educación está por hacer»

«Es libre de hacerla»

«Es peligroso, podría tomarle la palabra»

«Se aburriría si dijera que sí»

«Todo lo contrario Regina»

La morena la miró fijamente y carraspeó

«¿De qué quería hablarme?» dijo Emma para aligerar un poco la tensión que rápidamente se había instalado.

«No sé cómo actuar con Kathryn»

«Cuénteme lo que ha pasado»

«Anoche, acosté a Henry a las siete mientras que Kathryn se había marchado a tomar un baño. Entonces, antes de bajar al salón pasé por la habitación para ver dónde estaba. Tras escuchar que todavía estaba bajo el agua, me disponía a salir cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miré y como en la pantalla se leía "Marc (trabajo)" le pregunté si quería que respondiese. Ella me dijo que no, que seguramente no era importante, así que dejé el teléfono sobre la cama. Yo no estaba tranquila, así que decidí preparar mis cosas para el día siguiente para encontrar una razón para estar en la habitación. Lo escuché sonar y miré a ver si la persona había dejado un mensaje de voz, pero era un sms. No pude evitarlo, encendí la pantalla y leí el mensaje que se mostraba completamente»

«¿Qué había escrito?» preguntó la joven ante el repentino silencia de su amiga.

«Muchas cosas y nada a la vez, estaba escrito "Sé que tú no quieres que te escriba ahora, pero te echo de menos" y en otro mensaje "No soporto que estés atada a tu mujer"» Hizo una pausa e inspiró profundamente «No sé qué pensar»

Emma enjugó inmediatamente una lágrima que había corrido por la mejilla de la morena y la obligó a mirarla.

«Comience por decirme todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza, suéltelo todo, vacíe su carga, estoy aquí»

Regina hundió su mirada en la suya y la joven rubia creyó ver que sus ojos se dirigieron a sus labios. Borró ese pensamiento y se concentró en el presente.

«No lo sé, me pregunto qué pensar. No tengo ninguna duda de que es alguna de sus amantes. La cuestión que me hago es, ¿antigua o no? Ella dijo "no quieres que ahora te escriba", ¿qué quiere decir ese "ahora"? ¿Quiere decir que no la escriba más o de momento, hasta que la otra baje la vigilancia?»

«No hable de esa manera de usted misma Regina»

«Es así como ellas deben hablar de mí, riéndose de mi ignorancia, de mi ingenuidad mientras que se tiran a mi mujer»

«Al menos usted tiene valores, usted vale más que todas esas mujeres juntas»

«Gracias» Respondió enrojeciendo «Pero, ¿qué opina usted? ¿De esos mensajes?»

«Yo…» Emma dudó, insegura de cómo iría a recibir su opinión.

«Hable honestamente, no tema herirme»

«Creo…Lo siento Regina, pero no creo que Kathryn esté siendo honesta. Esa mujer no parece en estado de "llamada desesperada". Le dice que la echa de menos, pero no le suplica que no corte los lazos con ella. Si fuera una amante rechazada, habría escrito cosas como "Por favor, no me dejes" o "No puedo imaginar no volverte a ver". Cosas de ese estilo. En mi opinión ese mensaje, el "ahora" hace referencia al horario, Kathryn ha debido decirle que ya no le escriba cuando este en casa. Y además la prueba más evidente es el contacto. Si fuera sincera y clara, ¿por qué tener registrada a esa chica bajo un nombre de hombre con la mención de trabajo?»

Regina no retenía sus lágrimas, su rostro imperturbable como si intentara no mostrar ninguna emoción.

«Perdóneme Regina, lo siento si mis palabras la hieren»

«No, usted es honesta conmigo. Me dice lo que piensa y de verdad lo aprecio. Lo que más me hiere es que en mi interior…creo que sé que usted tiene razón…Necesito comprender para avanzar. ¿Por qué ella se ha vuelto así? ¿Es por mi causa? ¿Es que he dejado que me engañe todo el tiempo?»

«A eso tengo la respuesta. Pase lo que pase ahora, Kathryn la ha amado, es una certeza. No sé lo que ahora ella siente, y sienta lo que siente eso no excusa su comportamiento a mis ojos. Pero ella la ha amado, sinceramente, plenamente, durante muchos años, estoy segura. La primera, su mejor amiga, un matrimonio, tantos años de vida en común, el amor no ha podido sino ser tan sincero como usted lo creyó en su época. No sé lo que ha provocado la situación actual, quizás ha cambiado a lo largo del camino, quizás las dos han cambiado.

Pero no hay que vivir en el pasado Regina, necesita avanzar, merece la felicidad que ella ya no le ofrece, merece el respeto que ella ya no le concede, merece la adoración que ella aún debería profesarle»

«No hable así» dijo dulcemente

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque usted…eso me…» Regina hundió su mirada en la suya y se acercó «Gracias Miss Swan» dijo ella cuando estaba cerca de su rostro y se separó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla «Gracias» dijo cogiéndole la mano.

«¿Qué va a hacer?» preguntó Emma después de un momento de silencio reconfortante, ignorando las dos que aun mantenían sus manos unidas.

«Me cuesta ver claro. Creo que voy a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, voy a intentar reunir pruebas, voy a buscar algo para enfrentarme a ella, estar segura, reunir coraje, reflexionar sobre el después y pensar en el momento oportuno»

«Tiene razón, estar segura es lo correcto»

De nuevo el silencio se instaló, sus manos sin soltarse, sus dedos jugando entre ellos.

«Me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor con ella»

«¿Disculpe?»

«Después de nuestra pelea, me arrepiento de haber sucumbido, se ha reído tanto de mí»

«No lo lamente, es ella la que debe lamentarlo, no usted»

Regina le sonrió y suspiró, se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia sin soltar su mano. Emma dejó que su corazón latiera por esa mujer fuerte y frágil a la vez, apoyando su mejilla sobre su cabeza permaneciendo de esa manera hasta la llegada a Boston.

**Día 17. Tren de las 17:15**

«Regalo» dijo Emma sentándose

«¿Es lo que creo?» preguntó la morena cogiendo el paquete.

«Podría ser»

Abrió con rapidez el paquete y sonrió al descubrir una caja de _macarrons_ de manzana.

«Muchas gracias, no tenía por qué hacerlo»

«No es nada comparado a lo que usted ha hecho»

«No era sino un taxi, Miss Swan, nada por lo que molestarse»

«No lo abra, espere a estar en casa para que se lo dé a probar a Henry. He cogido dos de chocolate, es el que normalmente prefieren los niños»

«Es una buena idea, gracias Miss Swan. Y ha dado en el blanco con sus gustos»

«Así que mañana, lo voy a conocer…» dijo nerviosamente

«Sí, está muy nervioso, es la primera vez que coge un tren»

«Le tengo que confesar que estoy nerviosa»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por conocerlo»

«Dada su altura no le hará daño» dijo divertida

«No es eso» dijo ella golpeándole el hombro «Deseo que todo salga bien»

«Miss Swan, es mi hijo»

«¿Qué se supone que significa eso?»

«Que si se parece a su madre, la va a adorar»

Emma no dijo nada, su cerebro hervía

_¿Está tirándome los tejos? No, Swan, deja de soñar…Sí, pero aun así…Acaba de decir que te adora…Para Swan. Me estoy volviendo esquizofrénica. _Pensó ella resoplando.

«Eso no impide que esté nerviosa sin saber por qué»

«Eso me conmueve, eso demuestra lo que creo, que mi bebé le importa»

«Como usted dice es su hijo…Así que, sí, importa»

Regina se sonrojó y sacudió la mano para disimular su turbación.

«¿Lo va a soportar?»

«¿Estar con un niño?»

«Sí»

«Por supuesto que sí Regina, pero gracias por preocuparse. Estoy nerviosa, pero también impaciente por conocerlo»

El resto del viaje, las dos mujeres hablaron del pequeño, la morena mostrándose incapaz de contenerse cuando de él se trataba.

**Día 18. Tren de las 06:22**

Emma entró en el tren nerviosa, a su pesar, ante la idea de conocer a Henry. Intentaba relativizar la situación, no era sino la persona más importante para la mujer de la que se estaba volviendo totalmente dependiente. Suspiró para intentar evacuar algo de su estrés, ajustándose su camisa por enésima vez como si se dirigiera a una entrevista de trabajo. A penas hubo entrado en el vagón, todas sus angustias desaparecieron y su corazón se derritió al ver al pequeño. Era adorable, sus cabellos morenos desordenados, entretenido dibujando, apoyado en la mesa entre los asientos.

Regina la vio y se inclinó sobre su hijo para murmurarle algo al oído. Ella señaló a la rubia con el dedo y el niño posó sus ojos en ella. Instantáneamente, una inmensa sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras que empezaba a moverse inquieto en su asiento.

«Síiiiii» gritó al verla acercarse.

«Me he puesto aquí» explicó rápidamente la morena «Para que pudiéramos estar los tres»

«Es perfecto» dijo ella sentándose frente a Henry «Buenos días Henry, soy Emma»

«Lo sé» respondió él excitado

«¿Ah, sí, me conoces?»

«Eres la amiga de mi MAMÁ» dijo gritando la última palabra y tendiendo sus brazos hacia su madre que lo cogió.

«Tienes razón mamá» murmuró él mirando a la rubia de lado, sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena «Es bonita Emma»

La rubia vio cómo su vecina se puso roja al momento y retrocedió en su asiento sonriendo.

El viaje iba a ser muy interesante.


	10. Chapter 10

Arrancó de un sueño

**Día 18. Tren de las 06:22**

«¿Mamá te ha dicho que soy bonita?»

Regina lanzó una mirada llena de amenazas a la rubia que la ignoró completamente, inclinándose hacia el niño para animarlo a responder.

«Sí» respondió él asintiendo enérgicamente

«¿Y cuándo dijo ella eso?»

«¡Miss Swan!» intentó interrumpirla Regina

«¿Qué? Simplemente me intereso en lo que dice su adorable muchacho»

«Debo haberlo dicho así como así, no insista. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberlo dicho»

«Sí» respondió el niño frunciendo el ceño «Al abuelo»

«Henry, es suficiente. Tienes razón, lo dije, ahora pórtate bien»

El pequeño sonrió y se giró hacia Emma, dejando de lado su dibujo, para gran desespero de su madre que seguramente comenzaba a lamentar ese encuentro.

«¿Tú tocas el piano como mamá?»

«No, Henry, yo vendo ropa»

«Mamá, ella me ha comprado chapatos»

«Zapatos, Henry, zzz, zapatos» rectificó su madre

«Chhhhhapatos» intentó el niño

«Aún no le sale la "z"» dijo divertida mirando a Emma.

«Ya lo hará»

«Oh, sí, y cuando lo pronuncie correctamente, yo ya me lo estaré imaginando entrando en la universidad de lo orgullosa que estaré. Se pierde todo raciocinio y objetividad cuando se es mamá»

Emma se echó a reír, rápidamente seguida por la rubia.

«¿Ves?» interrumpió el niño visiblemente deseoso de ser el centro de atención

Ella se inclinó para ver bajo la mesa los tenis "Mickey" que el niño le estaba enseñando, y se divirtió al ver que él deseaba tanto enseñárselos que su madre tuvo que agarrarlo para que no resbalase.

«Henry, ponte bien» dijo ella volviéndolo a sentar

«¿Has visto Emma?»

«Sí, Henry, son magníficos» dijo ella extasiada

«Es "Mickey"»

«Sí, lo he visto. ¿Lo ves en la tele?»

«Mamá no gusta la tele»

«A mamá no le gusta la tele» corrigió su madre «Además puedes ver a Mickey con el abuelo todas las mañanas» Se defendió ella antes de girarse hacia Emma «Preferimos que juegue, lea cuentos, estimularlo antes que plantarlo delante de la pantalla todo el día. Mi padre es como yo, a excepción de Mickey, él prefiere inventarles aventuras y jugar a eso. Cuando mi madre está con ellos, van al parque, a la granja, a cualquier sitio para que disfrute del aire libre»

«Tiene razón. Nunca fui tan feliz como cuando estuve en una familia de acogida que era así»

«Yo crecí así, siempre fuera, a los cuatro años ya montaba en un pony»

«PONY» gritó de repente Henry

«¿Te gustan los caballos?» preguntó Emma

«Sí, como a mamá»

«¿Te gusta todo lo que le gusta a mamá?»

«Sí» respondió muy orgulloso

«¿Y qué le gusta en este momento a mamá?»

«Emma, Emma, Emma» canturreó el niño a modo de respuesta

«Sí, soy yo»

«No, mamá»

Emma tragó saliva sin saber cómo interpretar lo que el niño estaba diciendo

«Emma, Emma, Emma» retomó él

«¿Por qué cantas así?»

Regina intentó intervenir, pero su hijo fue más rápido

«Canción de mamá, es el abuelo quien lo dice»

«¿La canción de mamá?» preguntó Emma, dichosa, mientras que su vecina se hundía en su asiento , los dedos en sus sienes.

«Sí, mamá habla todo el tiempo de Emma, abuelo lo dice» dijo él sonriendo.

«Henry, ya basta, deja a Emma un poco tranquila y acaba tu dibujo»

«Estoy hablando con Emma» dijo él adquiriendo una expresión de adulto «Emma es la enamorada de mamá» dijo con expresión jovial

Regina se ahogó y tosió antes de inclinarse sobre su hijo

«Henry, corazón, ya basta, ¿por qué dices eso?» preguntó ella, incómoda, lanzando una rápida mirada a la rubia «Sabes bien que es Kathryn la enamorada de mamá»

Emma, por su parte, no osaba moverse, aún bajo el choque de esa frase que había hecho explosionar miles de mariposas en su estómago. Se preguntaba cómo la conversación había llegado de "¿Qué le gusta en este momento a mamá?" a "Emma es la enamorada de mamá" pasando por "Emma, Emma, Emma, canción de mamá"

Se sentía completamente desorientada, dividida entre el deseo de volar, saltar de alegría, dejar que sus nervios la mataran o desvanecerse, y lo que siguió no ayudó a tranquilizar su mente.

«No…Emma, la enamorada»

«Henry, tú…»

«¿Y por qué soy yo la enamorada de mamá?» la interrumpió Emma que sentía una gran necesidad de comprender la razón de esas palabras

«Miss Swan» se indignó una colorada Regina

«¿Qué?» preguntó ella con expresión inocente «Deseo comprender para que podamos explicarle y corregirlo»

Regina resopló y se dio la vuelta hacia su hijo.

«¿Por qué dices eso Henry?»

«Es el abuelo, él lo dijo» canturreó el pequeño moreno

«Me contarás más» murmuró la pianista incómoda

«¿Y el abuelo por qué te lo ha dicho?» dijo Emma

«Miss Swan» recalcó ella más fuerte

«Según le he dicho antes, solo quiero comprender para evitar malentendidos»

«Sí, por supuesto» dejó escapar ella, consciente del placer que sentía la rubia ante esa situación.

«Abuelo lo dijo cuando tú hablas de tu enamorada, tu sonríes toooodooo el tiempo. Mamá sonríe cuando habla de mí, ¡abuelo lo dice! Y cuando habla de EMMA» dijo él gritando su nombre y tendiendo los brazos hacia ella, con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro «Así que es su enamorada»

«¡Lo que hay que oír!» dijo Emma riendo de buena gana ante la deducción hecha por el pequeño, ignorando la agradable sensación de bienestar y de esperanza que la invadía.

«Ratoncito» dijo una roja Regina inclinándose hacia él «Sonrío cuando hablo de Emma…» ella lanzó una rápida mirada a la rubia que enarbolaba una expresión de satisfacción a su pesar «porque ella es mi amiga y la aprecio»

Henry rio dando saltitos en el asiento.

«Abuelo lo dijo que tú ibas a decir eso»

«Abuelo dijo, no abuelo lo dijo» rectifico ella «Y voy a tener que hablar con él. Escucha Henry, Emma es mi amiga, Kathryn es mi enamorada»

«No estás siempre obligada» dijo él enarbolando unos perfectos ojos de cachorrito.

«Henry, la conversación está cerrada, hablaremos a la noche»

El niño bajó la mirada resoplando, visiblemente poco afectado en sus creencias, pero era obediente con respecto a su madre.

Emma, por su parte, no podía desviar su mirada de Regina, su cerebro hervía por esa charla. Evidentemente, la joven hablaba de ella en casa, a su hijo y a su padre, y por lo visto bastante a menudo, para que ellos le gastasen bromas. Si se atreviera a soñar, Emma tendría la impresión de que Henry senior ya era uno de sus aliados para su causa. Pero ¿dónde se detenían las señales y lo real y dónde comenzaban las ilusiones y los sueños? Era incapaz de saberlo. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro mundo cuando escuchó una voz lejana que la traía dulcemente a la realidad.

«Miss Swan»

«Eh, ¿qué?»

«Ya hemos llegado a la estación de Boston» afirmó la morena que parecía querer evitar lo máximo posible su mirada.

«Oh, ¿ya?» exclamó ella levantándose de un salto «Oh, jo…»

«Lenguaje» la interrumpió Regina rápidamente poniendo sus manos en las orejas de su hijo

«…lín» corrigió ella como pudo «Perdón, prometí que tendría cuidado»

«Gracias» le sonrió la morena

Bajaron del tren, Regina con Henry en los brazos, ocupado jugando con su collar.

«Miss Swan, con relación a la conversación, yo…»

«No se preocupe» la cortó ella frente a la incomodidad que parecía sentir «Son cosas de niños, lo sé»

«Bien» dijo sonriendo aliviada «No querría que hubiera el menor malentendido»

Emma ignoró el peso de cien kilos que acababa de caerle en el estómago y enarboló una sonrisa forzada que esperaba que fuera convincente.

«Ni el más mínimo»

«Perfecto. Entonces, hasta la tarde»

«Hasta la tarde» dijo ella antes de casi escapar hacia la salida.

**Día 18. Tren de las 17:15**

«Miss Swan, ¿qué hace en el andén?» preguntó Regina llegando a la altura de la rubia

«Heu, yo…»

¿Cómo decirle que tenía miedo de que ella perdiera el tren y había esperado en el andén?

«¡Qué explicación más pertinente Miss Swan! Está mucho más claro ahora. Veo que sus respuestas van mejorando» la pinchó

«Tenía miedo de que perdiera el tren, ya está» confesó ella entonces «Ya llega casi al límite en un día normal, así que correr sobre sus tacones con un niño en brazo…»

«Tengo muchos recursos» dijo ella en un ronroneo, mientras subía «Venga, suba, Miss Swan, si no, va a perderlo»

Emma se quedó de una pieza ante el descaro de la joven y la siguió entrando justo antes de que cerraran las puertas.

El comienzo del viaje fue algo tenso, Regina parecía estar a la defensiva ante lo que pudiera decir su hijo y Emma se sentía idiota por haber imaginado e imaginar todavía cualquier flirteo entre ellas.

«Regina»

«Emma»

Las dos mujeres habían hablado exactamente al mismo tiempo, antes de callarse rápidamente para escuchar a la otra.

«Usted primero» dijo Emma

La pianista carraspeó antes de rebuscar en su bolso ante la mirada perpleja de la rubia. Sacó un Ipod del que quitó los auriculares para enganchar unos grandes cascos en su lugar.

«Henry, cariño, vas a escuchar música, mamá debe hablar cosas importantes con Emma»

«Yo también hablo con Emma» dijo él riendo

«Te lo prometo, no tardaré mucho, después podrás hablar con ella»

El niño hizo una mueca, pero obedeció. Comenzó inmediatamente a moverse cuando su madre encendió la lista de música hecha para él.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Mickey está fuera!» dijo Regina bastante fuerte.

Henry no reaccionó y ella sonrió, visiblemente satisfecha, entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Emma e inspiró.

«He pensado todo el día sobre lo de esta mañana. Estaba bastante mal por lo que Henry ha dicho y por el malestar que había cuando nos despedimos»

«Yo también para ser sincera»

«Conocerla ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, nuestra amistad, aunque muy reciente, me llena el corazón, es normal que hable de ello a la gente que quiero. No hay nada malo en ello, ¿verdad?» dijo de un tirón

Emma sonrió intentando convencerse de que no era duda lo que veía en sus ojos. Regina la consideraba solo como una amiga y ella debía aceptarlo. Lo que ella había imaginado como un flirteo, turbación, debía ser consecuencia de la vida de la morena. Emma intentaba mostrarse atenta y presente, inconscientemente eso debía haber tenido un efecto sobre la morena que se sentía abandonada por su mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

«No, no hay nada malo en ello. Son solo cosas de niños, y no hay ningún malestar»

«Y de todas maneras usted no es homosexual» dijo ella riendo nerviosamente

«Bueno…»

«¿Qué? ¿Lo es?» preguntó incrédula

«Ah, no, homosexual no…Me gustó mucho estar con hombres tanto sentimental como sexualmente»

Rio ante la repentina cara crispada de su vecina, feliz de volver con naturalidad a una conversación distendida.

«¿Es de esas lesbianas que sienten una aversión completa hacia el pene?»

Regina miró inmediatamente a su hijo para asegurarse de que no escuchara antes de responder.

«No, en fin…Sé que soy yo quien no sigue las "normas"» dijo ella haciendo seña visual de comillas «Un hombre, una mujer, un pene, una vagina, un espermatozoide, un óvulo, y pouf, un bebé. Pero por mi parte, me quedo…bastante…perpleja en cuanto a las ventajas de un pene»

«No tenga miedo de sorprenderme o de herirme, puede odiarlo»

«No lo soporto» suspiró ella más cómoda «Sinceramente, para mí se resume en un trozo de carne colgando y sin gracia que rige el conjunto de la persona a la que está colgada»

Emma se tomó un tiempo antes de estallar repentinamente en carcajada.

«¡Oh, dios mío, perdón!» dijo ella secando sus lágrimas «Me gusta mucho como habla de ello. Verdaderamente no le gusta»

«No, realmente no» dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente, feliz de su efecto y tranquila ante la liviandad con la que hablaban de eso «Así que, ¿a qué vino ese "Bueno…" de antes?»

«Bueno…» dijo ella calmadamente

«Sí, ese mismo»

Emma le sacó la lengua antes de continuar

«No lo sé muy bien, a veces me pregunto si no seré de hecho bi»

Emma sabía que estaba caminando sobre un alambre contando sus dudas, pero en absoluto quería que Regina la catalogara como "heterosexual pura", era más fuerte que ella, quería, consciente o inconscientemente, no cerrarse ninguna puerta.

«¿Y por qué? Ya ha sentido deseo por mujeres, quizás sea una fantasía que desea cumplir»

«No creo que sea una fantasía. En fin, sí, parece una fantasía, pero…»

«Dígame, no la juzgaré»

«Digamos que es más una atracción emocional a la cual se suma ahora una atracción física. En fin en su momento» rectificó como pudo «En su momento la atracción física vino después. Y fantasías hay muchas»

«Oh…entonces sí, quizá sea bi» dijo ella seria «¿Por qué no intentó algo, lo que fuera?»

«Ella no es…era» rectificó otra vez «para mí»

«¿Por qué?»

«Cogida…»

«Oh…»

«Hablemos de otra cosa»

«¿Cómo comenzó su deseo por ella?»

«Hablar de otra cosa para mí es cambiar de tema»

«No hablo de lo emocional, hablo de lo sexual»

«Sabe dónde dar, eh»

Regina enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies y se hundió en su sitio bajo la mirada divertida de la rubia.

«De hecho, arranca de un sueño, es en ese momento que la atracción emocional entró en la dimensión física. En ese sueño, yo estoy en la plaza de un mercado, hace buen tiempo, los rayos del sol acarician mi piel y me siento bien. El lugar me es familiar, como sacado de mi infancia. Hay un hombre al otro lado de la plaza, en traje y chaqueta, el rostro medio oculto por un sombrero. Está bastante lejos de mí, pero no logro mirar en otra dirección. Cruza mi mirada, pero yo no lo veo bien, aunque ya estoy totalmente turbada. La gente pasa entre nosotros y cuando miro de nuevo hacia él, ya no está. Lo busco un momento con la mirada antes de resignarme. En mi camino, siento una presencia justo detrás de mí, al principio tengo miedo, después su olor me embriaga e inmediatamente me siento bien, sé que no tengo nada que temer, que llevo esperándolo toda mi vida. Me rodea con sus brazos y me corazón late desbocadamente. Sus manos se posan en mi vientre, su respiración es cálida, en mi cuello y descargas eléctricas invaden todo mi cuerpo.

Estamos solos en la calle y posa sus labios en mi cuello. Yo me estremezco y él me da la vuelta en sus brazos, apoyándome dulcemente contra el muro de una casa. Tiene la cabeza gacha y no puedo ver su rostro, necesito ver su rostro. Cojo el borde de su sombrero entre mis dedos y él tiembla, pero se deja hacer. Se lo quito y todo me parece normal cuando sus cabellos caen sobre sus hombros. Ella es hermosa, me sonríe y mi mente sabe que mi corazón siempre lo supo. Todo es normal, mis sentimientos son normales, no debo tener miedo.

Ella avanza y toma mi mano para apoyarla en su pecho, yo no me muevo y eso la hace sonreír. Entonces avanza lentamente, muy lentamente hacia mí. Abre ligeramente la boca, sus ojos se deslizan de los míos a mis labios y yo me doy cuenta de que estoy imitando sus gestos. Continúa avanzando y…»

Emma se detuvo y miró a su vecina que estaba completamente inclinada hacia ella, la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos.

«Y…¿y qué? Ella avanza ¿y qué?» preguntó con voz ronca.

«Y me despierto»

La morena refunfuñó de frustración volviendo a sentarse correctamente en su sitio.

«Es sádico como final»

Emma rio al ver la turbación en su vecina.

«Antes mi sueño se paraba cuando besaba mi cuello, pero ahora veo su rostro y es una mujer. Al principio yo no la tocaba, me despertaba antes, pero ha progresado hasta casi ese beso que marca sistemáticamente mi despertar»

«Bueno, Miss Swan, si no es lesbiana, al menos es bi, no hay ninguna duda»

Ese comentario tuvo el don de ponerla nerviosa, pero lo ocultó como pudo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron en un intento, ninguna sabía cómo salir de esa.

«Cansado música» gritó de repente Henry haciéndolas sobresaltarse.

Regina entonces le quitó los cascos.

«No grites Henry, te escuchamos bien. ¿Quieres dibujar?»

El niño asintió enérgicamente antes de tender los brazos hacia la rubia.

«Con Emma»

«Corazón, Emma quizás no…»

«No, no, ningún problema, voy a dibujar con él. ¿Te pongo a mi lado?»

«Síii» gritó levantado los brazos

«Lado ventanilla» dijo rápidamente la pianista mientras que la rubia ya se inclinaba por encima de la mesa para cogerlo

«Jefe sí jefe» respondió ella colocándolo

Regina sacó sus lápices de colores y las hojas de su bolso, poniendo una delante de cada uno.

«Venga, niños, sed buenos y no pintéis en la mesa»

«Sí, mamaaaaaa» respondió Emma haciendo reír a Henry a su lado.

«Tengo dos por el precio de uno» resopló ella

«Confiese que nunca ha visto una niña tan sexy»

«Sexy seguro, inmadura también»

«¿Qué? Perdóneme, me quede en sexy» dijo divertida ella

«NO» dijo de repente Henry poniendo su mano en la hoja de Emma y empujándola hacia su madre

«¿No tengo derecho a dibujar?»

«Hacemos un dibujo juntos»

«¿Dibujo en tu hoja?»

«Sí»

Entonces, ella cogió un lápiz y lo acercó a la hoja

«Noooo» la interrumpió él de nuevo antes de que comenzase «Así no»

«Pero aún no he hecho nada»

«Henry, ratoncito, Emma no sabe jugar a "dibujo a dos", debes explicárselo»

El niño la miro como si fuera un extraterrestre, visiblemente asombrado de que ella no conociera ese juego.

«Yo hago, después tú»

«Debe continuar sus trazos, después él los suyos y al final se mira el resultado» precisó Regina.

«Ohhhh, de acuerdo, ya entiendo, podemos comenzar»

«Primero yo» dijo él trazando una raya verde

Emma continuó y viceversa durante unos diez minutos, Regina observando atentamente el avance del dibujo, hasta que apareció un cruzado de líneas de colores sin ninguna lógica.

Ellos se gastaban broma y Emma sentía permanentemente la mirada de su vecina en ella. Sin embargo ella estaba más centrada en el pequeño que la derretía completamente. Una vez que sus nombres fueron escritos abajo a la derecha por una Emma guiando la mano de Henry, presentaron su obra de arte a una Regina muy objetiva que clamó el talento de los dibujantes.

«Para ti» dijo el niño dándoselo a la rubia

«¿De verdad? ¿Para mí?»

«Sí»

«Muchas gracias Henry» dijo ella cogiendo el dibujo, emocionada a su pesar.

Regina sonreía mirándolas y de repente se sobresaltó

«Miss Swan, su parada»

«Oh, vaya» dijo levantándose de un salto «Hasta mañana a los dos. Gracias por el dibujo Henry, estoy muy feliz por tu regalo»

«Adiós Emma»

«Hasta mañana Miss Swan» dijo Regina que se levantó para volver a colocar a Henry a su lado.

Salió del tren con el corazón y el alma ligeros y se dirigió inmediatamente a la ventana en la que golpeó suavemente. Henry y Regina giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, enarbolando la misma sonrisa al verla y Henry agitaba la mano. Respondió a su saludo y rio al ver cómo apoyaba su cabeza en el cristal, aplastando su naricita, justo antes de que el tren volviera a ponerse en marcha.

**Día 19 Tren de las 06:22**

Emma subió al tren y se disponía a hablar cuando Regina la cortó con un "chut" suave. Señaló a Henry que dormía bien encogido en sus rodillas, como un bebé, con sus manos aferradas a su blusa.

«El despertar fue difícil esta mañana» susurró

«¿Algo en particular?» dijo con el mismo tono

«Conocerla ayer le provocó muchas emociones»

El corazón de Emma dio brincos y ese se tradujo en una gran sonrisa

«¿Por qué?»

«Estaba contento, tengo…tengo que confesar que escucha hablar de usted regularmente, así que estaba ansioso. Ayer por la tarde se lo contó a sus abuelos por teléfono, después a Kathryn, después a su osito. Escuché tantas veces anoche su nombre que soñé con usted esta noche»

«¿Ah sí, soñó conmigo?» preguntó ella marchando sin comedimientos sobre los sobreentendidos

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par y casi se ahogó con su saliva.

«Sí, en fin, con el tren, los viajes, el vagón, estábamos aquí, charlando, en el tren. En mi sueño…estaba el tren»

«Sí, así que lo hacíamos en el tren» dijo ella divirtiéndose con los intentos de la morena para irse por las ramas

Tenía ahora la boca más abierta que sus ojos de lechuza y parecía incapaz de encontrar una respuesta.

«Charlar» dijo la rubia para aliviar sus sufrimientos «Lo hacíamos en el tren, charlar»

«Oh, sí, por supuesto, eso es, era mi sueño…En fin, a Henry le costó dormirse»

Ella pasó su mano por sus cabellos y acarició su mejilla

«Kathryn no dijo nada de que hablara tanto de otra mujer»

«Me pareció crispada, pero no dijo nada. No traje el tema a colación, así que de momento, va bien»

«Espero no crearle problemas»

«Si hay problemas, estos no viene de usted, no se preocupe»

«Muy bien»

Las dos pusieron su atención en Henry antes de que Emma volviera a tomar la palabra.

«Es adorable»

«Es verdad» dijo ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima «Y usted le gusta, creo que aún no la conoce lo suficiente»

«¿Cómo es eso?» preguntó ella intentando mantener su voz lo más baja posible

«Solo ve la novedad, espere a que se dé cuenta de que usted no es más que una irritante mujer testaruda que no tiene ninguna noción del espacio personal y de educación»

«Pero…» dijo ella golpeándole ligeramente el hombro, dándose cuenta de que deseaba tomarle el pelo «Está bien, de buena mañana»

«Arruinó mi noche haciendo de mi hijo una bola de energía sin botón de apagado, tengo derecho a vengarme» dijo ella con una inmensa sonrisa medio divertida medio sádica

«En primer lugar, no es mi culpa si ha sucumbido, como usted, al encanto Emma…»

«En sus sueños Miss Swan» la interrumpió ella, volviendo a sus comentarios de los inicios ahora teñidos de amistad «La tolero como mucho, no pida demasiado»

«Ha sucumbido completamente, Madame Mills, deje de mentirse»

Regina la fusiló con la mirada al escuchar el título, lo que enorgulleció a Emma.

«Decía, en primer lugar, no es mi culpa si él ha sucumbido, como usted, al encanto Emma, y en segundo lugar, como niño que es, no tiene ninguna noción de espacio personal»

«Oh…¡Así que se compara con un niño de tres años! Ya decía que había algo detrás de ese comportamiento. Lo que me sorprende es que pueda coger el tren sola, sin su peluche. Ya es una niña grande» le dijo palmeándole lo alto de su cabeza.

«La odio» dijo la rubia

«Lo sé, causo ese efecto, es lo que tiene enfrentarse a alguien que gana siempre»

«Usted no gana siempre»

«De esperanza también se vive» dijo con aire altanero

«No gano la guerra por el asiento»

Regina se calló dándose cuenta de que ella tenía razón.

«Usted tampoco» dijo finalmente

Se sostuvieron las miradas durante un momento antes de comenzar a reír en silencio.

«Ok, usted no es una niña» concedió la pianista

«Y usted no gana todo el tiempo» persistió Emma.

«Oh, usted…»

«Chut, chut, no querrá despertar a Henry» la interrumpió ella con expresión triunfante

«Espere y verás»

«Pero si me adora»

«No mucho» resopló ella

Continuaron hablando un rato antes de sentarse cómodamente y disfrutar del viaje, cada una con la presencia de la otra, sin hacer ruido para no arriesgarse a despertar a Henry.

Emma lo observaba dormir desde hacía algunos minutos cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas que captó su atención. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una pareja, de entre 16/17 años, besándose apasionadamente. Se dio la vuelta suspirando y comenzó a enervarse sola.

«Ajjj, no soporto a la gente incapaz de comportarse en un sitio público» exclamó de golpe en voz baja

«¿De qué habla?» dijo Regina saliendo de su contemplación del paisaje, sus dedos continuaban jugando con los rizos morenos del dormido pequeño.

«Los dos adolescentes pre púberes de detrás, no dejan de besuquearse desde hace diez minutos»

Regina lanzó un vistazo hacia atrás y sonrió al ver sus dulces caricias.

«Si no comenzara a conocerla, Miss Swan, diría que está celosa»

«¿Yo, celosa? ¿Celosa de dos bolas de hormonas? No, ¡qué dice! Solo lo encuentro indecente»

«Indecente, ¿de verdad? ¿De parte de una adepta a la vulgaridad como usted? Me hace reír»

«Pavonearme cada cierto tiempo no me impide saber comportarme»

«Venga, no me va a decir que nunca le ha pasado, de estar totalmente perdida en los brazos de alguien que nada más existe a su alrededor»

«Sí, por supuesto, pero…En fin, quiero decir, estamos en público y…el ruido al que nos someten no es agradable»

«Si fuéramos nosotras quienes estuviéramos en plena sesión de caricias, esta conversación ni se le pasaría por la cabeza»

Emma asimiló inmediatamente las palabras de la morena y se quedó sin voz, la boca abierta ante la sorpresa.

Regina la miró al no escucharla responder y pareció comprender su error en cuanto la vio.

«Quiero decir…» Balbuceó ella «Si usted o yo, con…nuestras respectivas parejas…si besáramos a nuestras parejas respectivas»

«Ohhh» exclamó Emma al comprender su equivocación «Sí, por supuesto…cada una por nuestro lado»

«Eso es» dijo Regina más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, mirando rápidamente a su hijo para asegurarse de que aún dormía

«Claro, sí, por supuesto» dijo la rubia riendo «Cada una por nuestro lado...¿qué si no?»

Las dos jóvenes eran presas de una risa nerviosa que se esfumó rápidamente, dando lugar a un incómodo silencio.

Regina carraspeó antes de hablar

«Así que…¿el ruido le molesta?»

«¿Qué ruido?» preguntó Emma cuyo cerebro la asaltaba con todo tipo ruidos que podían provenir de su vecina en los que ella no quería ni debía pensar.

«Los dos jóvenes…que se están besando»

«Oh sí…»exclamó Emma de nuevo «Sí, los dos jóvenes, sí, heu, no, de hecho. Está bien besarse, tienen razón»

Desvió la mirada, avergonzada hasta el punto de querer que se la tragara la tierra, desesperada de la capacidad que tenía la morena para ponerla tan nerviosa. Entre la llegada de Henry, los sobreentendidos cada vez más presentes entre ellas, sus bromas sobre los besos y el sueño con Regina…Emma se sentía completamente perdida. Se dividía entre el deseo de ir aún más lejos, atreverse todavía más, y la culpabilidad de pensar y sentir tanto por una mujer casada.

Cierto, ese matrimonio estaba en declive, pero ¿quién era ella para esperar que su vecina tuviera el coraje de dejar a su mujer? ¿Estaba actuando como una amiga que quería la felicidad de la otra o como una enamorada desesperada buscando reemplazar a esa mujer que no merecía el lugar que tenía? A veces Emma era incapaz de saber cuál de esas dos personas era realmente. ¿Un poco de las dos? Seguramente

Pero si Regina necesitara un detonante para echar a volar de esa jaula que la mantenía presa, ¿podía serlo ella? ¿Acaso no era pretensioso? Si dejaba de lado su culpabilidad, se atrevía a verse en ese lugar, sabía que tenía mucho para ofrecerle. No tenía dinero ni familia, pero tenía todo para ofrecerle y mucho más si fuera necesario. Pero ¿qué representaban esos sentimientos? ¿Era ella lesbiana? ¿Bi? ¿O simplemente estaba enamorada de Regina?

Enamorada…A penas se insinuaba esa palabra en su mente, su estómago se hacía un nudo pensando en la única persona a la que le había dicho te amo…Aquel que había arruinado su vida.

«Un penique por sus pensamientos»

La voz grave de la pianista la atrajo a la realidad y se cruzó con su mirada que inmediatamente hinchió su corazón.

«No valen un penique»

«Tiene razón…valen mucho más»

Regina posó una mano sobre su mejilla y fue cuando la secó que Emma se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos. Presionó contra la palma de la joven y le sonrió para intentar aligerar la situación.

«¿En qué piensa?»

«En…en Neal» dijo ella sin mentir, omitiendo toda la parte que concernía a su vecina.

En el rostro de la morena se dibujó la inquietud y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar.

«¿Quiere hablar?»

Emma miró al muchacho dormir y sonrió

«Hoy no, no tengo valor»

«Venga» respondió su vecina atrayéndola hacia ella

Pasó un brazo a su alrededor y Emma se pegó a su hombro, prefiriendo dejar de lado sus pensamientos y aprovechar las atenciones de la morena que acariciaba sus cabellos como acariciaba los de su hijo.

Sintió un beso en lo alto de su cabeza y cerró los ojos ante tal felicidad.

«Estoy aquí, para hablar de ello, para hablar de otra cosa, para reír o llorar, para apoyarla. Usted no está sola, tiene a Mary Margaret, a sus amigos y me tiene a mí»

«Gracias» suspiró ella apoyándose aún más en ella. El corazón demasiado encogido para decir nada más.

Henry no se despertó sino cuando su madre se movió al llegar a la estación de Boston. Estaba completamente adormilado y le costaba mantenerse recto, prefiriendo recostarse en el hombro de su madre, la cabeza de ella en sus cabellos. Divisó a Emma y sonrió pronunciando su nombre con una voz de completo sueño.

«Buenos días Henry, nos vemos esta tarde» dijo ella amablemente

Entonces él abrió los ojos, el ceño fruncido y miró a su alrededor.

«¿Tren terminó?»

«Sí, cariño, estamos en Boston» dijo su madre acariciándole la espalda.

Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos ya empañados y miró a su madre como si el mundo se hundiera.

«¿Dormido durante Emma?»

«Sí, pero no pasa nada, esta tarde la verás»

La joven vendedora se quedó impresionada al ver las lágrimas deslizarse sin gritos que las acompañaran. Parecía muy triste y sumergido en su pena.

«Vamos, vamos, corazón, ¿a qué viene esa cara de pena?» dijo su madre bajando del tren

«Dormido…durante…Emma» repitió él entre sollozos

«Sí, pero esta tarde volvemos a vernos y tú estarás bien despierto» intentó ella

El niño asintió sin dejar de llorar y se estiró para ofrecer su mejilla. Emma miró a Regina con incertidumbre y se inclinó finalmente para darle un beso.

«¿Prometido?»

«Prometido»

Él tendió los brazos y Regina se adelantó para que pudiera darle a su vez un beso mojado. La morena rio mientras secaba su mejilla, comprendiendo seguramente que ella no iba a atreverse a hacerlo delante del pequeño.

«Perdóneme Miss Swan»

«No pasa nada, al contrario me gusta, es una reacción muy tierna»

«Yo también quiero un beso en su mejilla» dijo ella dándole uno tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Se alejó, Henry diciendo adiós a la rubia por encima del hombro de su madre.

«¿Ese es su hijo? Dios mío, ¡qué grande!» dijo una voz a su lado

Emma se dio la vuelta y vio a Aurora que se acercaba a ella.

«Hum…Sí» dijo ella a la defensiva mientras comenzaba a caminar, maldiciendo al ver que la seguía

«Usted y ella están cercanas, ¿verdad?»

«Somos amigas»

«Sí…amigas» dijo Aurora con una expresión de por supuesto

«Escuche, no sé lo que quiere ni sus intenciones, pero Regina y yo somos amigas. Sé perfectamente que está casada y eso significa algo para mí»

«Deduzco que le ha hablado de Kathryn y de mí» suspiró ella

Emma asintió intentando desesperadamente deshacerse de la joven.

«Nunca lo premedité, sucedió sin que pudiera hacer nada, nunca imaginé que iba a sentir algo por la mujer de mi amida. En esta historia yo también he perdido todo, a mi amiga y a Kathryn»

«Lo comprendo, pero Regina es mi amiga, así que no deseo hablar de eso con usted»

«Las cosas no son ni tan blancas ni tan negras, sabe»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Si Kathryn ha actuado así tiene sus razones»

«¿Quiere decirme que ella es la víctima?» Emma comenzaba a enfadarse

«No, por supuesto que no, pero Regina tiene su parte de responsabilidad. Por supuesto ella no hubiera podido hacer nada, aunque Kathryn le hubiese hablado. No es algo que ella haya hecho, es lo que ella es. Es bastante independiente de su voluntad, pero podría ayudarla a comprender»

«Espere, stop. No quiero que me hable de eso, no sé lo que usted quiere, pero si tengo que conocer el fondo del problema, será en primer lugar el punto de vista de Regina, y en segundo lugar, será por su boca, no por la suya»

«¿Prefiere ignorar su curiosidad antes que serle desleal al conocer las cosas por mí?» preguntó la joven incrédula «Está más enganchada de lo yo pensaba entonces»

«Es mi amiga, métaselo en la cabeza» dijo enfadada

«Venga, venga, no se ponga a la defensiva, ya le he hecho demasiado daño a esa mujer para querer hacerle más. He perdido a mi amiga, ¿cree que no lo lamento lo suficiente? Creo que ellas deben hablar y seguir adelante, no es una vida lo que tienen. No soy una enemiga, soy como usted»

«¿Aún está enamorada de Kathryn?»

El silencio de la joven bastó para convencer a Emma.

«¿Desea que ellas se separen?»

«Incluso dejando mis sentimientos personales de lado, creo sinceramente que es lo mejor»

«Escuche» dijo Emma «No somos nosotras las que debemos hacer algo. Regina es mi amiga, estoy ahí para ella y no me siento cómoda hablando con usted. Espero que no tenga malas intenciones con respecto a ella, sino se las verás conmigo»

«Usted le gusta»

«¿Qué?»

«La conozco bien y sé ver cuando alguien le gusta de verdad»

«Usted…Cállese» Se cortó ella misma «No sé a qué juega, pero no quiero tener esta conversación con usted. Tengo que ir trabajar, adiós»

Tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó como si huyese de la peste, una sola cosa girando en bucle en su mente…«_Usted le gusta_»

**Día 19. Tren de las 17:15**

En el instante en que Regina entró por la puerta, Henry corrió hacia Emma y se sentó a su lado mientras su madre se sentaba en frente. Emma la vio suspirar y sonreír mientras se sentaba, mirando cómo su hijo comenzaba a contarle su día. Por el rostro de la morena, estaba claro que poco antes ella había sido diana de las mismas historias.

La rubia se sintió inmediatamente privilegiada, dándose cuenta de que el pequeño estaba impaciente por contarle a ella también. Prefirió no hablar de su conversación de esa mañana con Aurora, lo haría, pero no en presencia de un Henry perfectamente despierto.

«¿Le cuentas lo que has encontrado hoy?» dijo la pianista, su voz volvió a la rubia a la realidad.

«Mamá, ssut, yo lo cuento»

«Yo no lo iba ser, ratoncito, solo te lo recordaba»

«Emma, Emma» dijo él para llamar la atención de la rubia que tenía los ojos fijos en su madre.

Más allá del interés que el niño tenía hacia ella, Regina también le incitaba a ello. Emma había experimentado una sensación de calor en su vientre al escuchar a la joven decirle a su hijo que le contara una historia, un poco como si ella formara parte de la familia y que fuera normal que también ella supiera todas sus aventuras de niño.

Volvió a centrar su atención en él ofreciéndole su más bella sonrisa.

«Entonces, ¿qué has encontrado Henry?»

«Un bebé pájaro» dijo él en su oído después de haberla atraído hacia él, como si le anunciara un gran secreto.

«¿Un bebé pájaro de verdad?» dijo ella extasiada

«Muy pequeñito, pequeñito» gritó él con entusiasmo

«¿Qué has hecho con ese bebé pájaro?»

«Nicole lo guarda»

«La señora de la guardería» precisó Regina

«Di sí, mamá, di síiiiiii» dijo de repente el niño saltando

«Henry, ya hemos hablado. No podemos quedarnos con él, se necita mucho tiempo para cuidar un bebé pájaro, y yo no sé ni siquiera cómo se hace. Nicole encontrará a alguien que se ocupe de él, no te preocupes»

«Yo conozco a alguien» se atrevió a decir ella, interrumpiendo la próxima súplica del niño.

«¿Quién?»

«Mary Margaret, mi mejor amiga. Ella recoge todas las criaturas heridas, las cura hasta que estén bien para soltarlas de nuevo»

«¿Está segura de que ella podría cogerlo?»

«Puedo hablar con ella y ver lo que dice. Además, si es ella quien lo tiene, podría enviaros fotos y tú podrías saber cómo él se encuentra» dijo mirando a Henry

«Miss Swan, no tiene que sentirse obligada»

«No es ninguna obligación, me ha invitado a comer a su casa esta noche, se lo comentaré, si ella puede, cogeré prestado una caja o algo parecido, como usted no trabaja mañana, pasaré a ver a esa famosa Nicole y pondré al pajarito dentro, a partir de mañana estará en buenas manos. Si ella no puede, le mandaré un mensaje diciéndoselo»

«¿Está segura de que no le molesta?»

«En absoluto»

«Muy bien entonces»

«Síiiii» gritó el niño

«Henry, cálmate, ella aún no ha dicho…»

La joven pianista fue interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil desde su bolso. Descolgó rápidamente mientras se excusaba. No llevaba hablando un minuto cuando ciertos pasajeros se quejaron del ruido. Un hombre le indicó que no estaba permitido hablar en el vagón y que tendría que ir a la plataforma exterior que comunicaba los vagones. Pidió a su interlocutor que esperara y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

Emma comprendió que estaba pensando a toda prisa para encarar la situación con respecto a Henry, tomó valor para intervenir.

«Yo me ocupo de Henry» susurró

Regina pareció pensar, una evidente inquietud en sus ojos.

«¿Está segura que irá bien?» pregunta insegura

«Por supuesto, no se preocupe, lo voy a cuidar muy bien, se portará bien y no se moverá. Le prometo que le prestaré atención como a la niña de mis ojos»

La joven miró hacia la plataforma, después de nuevo a su hijo y a la rubia. Dudaba, pero terminó por aceptar.

«Muy bien, no tardaré mucho» Se levantó y se agachó ante él. «Corazón, mamá vuelve enseguida, estoy allí» dijo ella señalando el fondo del vagón «Contestar al teléfono y vuelvo en cinco minutos, ¿todo bien?»

El niño asintió antes de darse la vuelta hacia Emma a la que idolatraba con la mirada desde que le había dicho que podía encontrar una casa para su polluelo.

«Henry, ¿me has comprendido?» preguntó volviendo a captar su mirada «Me voy, pero vuelvo rápido»

«Sí, mamá» dijo él girándose hacia Emma.

Regina se levantó y lanzó una mirada inquieta a su hijo, después a Emma antes de alejarse. Al abrir la puerta del vagón les lanzó una última mirada, aún insegura, y finalmente se decidió a salir tras recibir una inmensa sonrisa tranquilizadora de la rubia.

La ausencia repentina de su madre fue como una descarga eléctrica para el pequeño que perdió rápidamente su sonrisa y pareció tomar conciencia verdadera de sus palabras.

«¿Dónde está mamá?»

«Fue a hablar por teléfono, está ahí» respondió Emma señalando con el dedo el fondo del vagón.

El niño miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al no verla.

«¿Dónde está mamá? Mamá» dijo más fuerte escrutando la puerta

«Ella va a venir enseguida Henry, háblame de tu polluelo» dijo ella para intentar mantenerlo ocupado y desviar su atención.

«Quiero a mamá. ¿Dónde está? Mamá, mamá»

Las lágrimas que corrían por sus rechonchas mejillas comenzaron a estresar a la rubia que sabía que no iba a logar calmarlo.

«Va a venir rápido Henry» intentó

Sus lágrimas redoblaron e intentó bajar del asiento. Emma reaccionó inmediatamente estrechándolo contra ella para retenerlo. Comenzó inmediatamente a llorar a lágrima viva llamando por su madre, retorciéndose para librarse del agarre. Inmersa en el pánico del niño, Emma no lo pensó y lo tomó en sus brazos mientras se levantaba.

«No tengas miedo Henry, voy a enseñarte dónde está mamá»

Lo ajustó a su cintura y lo llevó hasta la puerta. Desde allí pudieron ver a Regina que estaba en plena conversación, caminando de un lado para otro mientras hablaba. Henry posó sus manitas en el cristal mirando fijamente a su madre, sorbiéndose los mocos entre sus últimas lágrimas, visiblemente tranquilo al verla.

Emma sintió su corazón encogerse ante ese amor incondicional de un pequeño hacia su madre. Ella era su mundo y la joven no podía sino asistir a esa estrecha y única relación que los unía. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar las lágrimas y vio que Regina se acercaba a ellos después de haberlos visto. La joven pianista posó una mano a la altura de las del niño e hizo una mueca al ver sus ojos aún empañados de lágrimas.

Henry ya estaba sonriendo, golpeando suavemente sus manos contra la suya a través del cristal. La morena estaba todavía hablando por teléfono, pero comenzó a hacer muecas para hacer reír a su hijo. El efecto fue inmediato y el niño comenzó a reír en los brazos de Emma, sollozando todavía un poco, pero su tristeza ya se había olvidado.

Emma se sentía a la vez privilegiada y perturbada. Era espectadora de ese amor y, si no se mintiera, desesperaba por formar parte de eso. Tenía los ojos fijos en Regina, pero no reía por sus muecas, al contrario, la ponían seria porque la encontraba aún más hermosa que antes en su papel de madre. La joven morena sonreía a su hijo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la suya. Aún tenía su mano sobre el cristal, pero su sonrisa había desaparecido. Tenía sus ojos clavados en los suyos y las dos mujeres se miraban con la misma intensidad, parecían leer una en la otra como en un libro abierto.

Como si el cristal entre ellas volviera la situación menos verdadera, más fácil para confesarse, ella subió la mano y Emma posó delicadamente la suya a la misma altura. Emma sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente en su pecho, los latidos sordos audibles a sus oídos. En ese instante, leía en los ojos chocolate tanta turbación como ella veía en su propio reflejo. No había soñado esas esperanzas, no era su corazón que se había enamorado desesperadamente el que había imaginado esos momentos de seducción, esos intercambios, esos sentimientos a medio desvelar.

Todos esos instantes en que ella había tenido la impresión de haber sufrido sola no fueron finalmente testigos de sentimientos en un único sentido. El miedo predominaba en la mirada de la morena, ese miedo frente a la complejidad de la situación, pero en ese instante, en los ojos de Regina, veía el reflejo de que lo desde hacía ya un tiempo, intentaba acallar fuertemente.


	11. Chapter 11

¿Es a causa de mis sentimientos?

**Día 19. Tren de las 17:15**

Emma no se atrevía a moverse, sus manos la una sobre la otra a través del cristal. Sus ojos no de apartaban, ninguna de las dos se habían dado cuenta de que se habían acercado tanto como les permitía su delgada separación. Ella no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la morena, pero en la suya una sola revelación reverberaba. Un solo pensamiento que tenía claro desde hacía un tiempo pero que no se había atrevido a confesárselo plenamente a sí misma.

«_Te amo_»

Regina pareció ser traída de vuelta a la realidad por su interlocutor, pues se sobresaltó y se puso a hablar antes de colgar, sin haberse movido. Fue ella la que abrió la puerta y tuvieron que alejarse para no hacerse daño.

«Mamá» gritó Henry tendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

Fue lo que las hizo romper su mirada y Regina cogió a su hijo en sus brazos, secando las últimas lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus rechonchas mejillas.

«Comenzó a inquietarse al no verte, así que lo traje hasta aquí»

Ante la mirada que le lanzó la morena, Emma se dio cuenta de que la había tuteado, prefirió no decir nada y ver cómo reaccionaba ella.

«Has hecho bien» respondió Regina sonriéndole.

Volvieron a sus asientos en silencio y Regina se sentó con Henry en sus rodillas. Emma se iba a sentar en frente cuando una mano sobre su brazo la retuvo.

«Cuando siente una gran pena, mi pequeño ratoncito se duerme siempre después, calmándose»

«No es verdad» gimió el pequeño bostezando, recobrándose de sus emociones.

Regina la miró y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su hijo de una manera experta y eficaz. Rápidamente su cabeza comenzó a balancearse y parecía relajarse a cada caricia.

«Se te da bien calmarlo»

«Es el super poder "mamá". Conozco cada detalle de él, sé que cuando no logra dormir por culpa de una pesadilla hay que ponerlo boca abajo cuando empieza a tranquilizarse. Después hay que acariciarle su espalda desde abajo hacia la nuca lentamente cantando una canción, después cuando ya está totalmente calmado, hay que darle la vuelta dulcemente y cazar los monstruos»

«¿Cómo que cazar los monstruos?»

Regina dio la vuelta dulcemente al niño en sus brazos y deslizó su mano en su vientre.

«Acariciar en cruz diciendo "mamá está aquí, mamá cuida, mamá vigila, mamá protege, mamá te ama y cuida tus sueños"»

Ya a esas alturas, Henry estaba completamente dormido y la morena enarboló una sonrisa tierna y orgullosa a la vez.

«Y voilà» dijo girándose hacia Emma.

La rubia la miraba con todo el amor que sentía, y ella debió leer algo en sus ojos porque Regina perdió ligeramente su sonrisa y enrojeció colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Emma estaba confusa y sentía la necesidad de poner palabras a lo que había pasado.

«Hace un momento fue…¿cómo decir?...Lo que pasó fue…»

«Shhh» la interrumpió la morena poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Deslizó su mano por su mejilla y atrapó entre sus dedos un mechón de sus cabellos. Emma se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, electrificada por ese sencillo gesto.

Ella continuó así, sus ojos chocolate observándola como para leer en ella o memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, intentó decir alguna otra cosa, pero una vez más la morena puso sus dedos sobre sus labios para impedírselo.

«Regina» dijo ella tomando su mano en la suya y manteniéndola contra ella.

La pianista continuó ignorando las palabras y alargó lentamente sus dedos para pegar su palma contra su corazón. Instantáneamente, este comenzó a acelerarse en su pecho y la confusión aumentó en su vecina, que podía sentirlo.

«Regina, necesito que hablemos»

«Ahora no por favor, no estoy preparada» murmuró ella

Emma entonces suspiró, pero sin enfado, comprendía, pero quería, a pesar de todo, clarificar ciertas cosas, saber si debía acallar sus esperanzas o por el contrario dejarlas eclosionar al ritmo de la morena.

«¿Puedo al menos decir lo que yo…?»

«Lo sé Emma, creo, y creo que…que…yo también» Su voz era casi inaudible y sus ojos huían lo suyos «Pero ahora no, no estoy…Hay…Es demasiado…Es que…¿Es que no podríamos …estar así…un poco más?»

La joven vendedora sintió su corazón derretirse ante las inseguridades y dudas, entonces acarició su mejilla lo más tiernamente posible

«Todo el tiempo que haga falta»

«Gracias» respondió Regina inclinándose hacia ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

La morena colocó mejor a su hijo en sus brazos para inclinarse y apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Emma cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre la suya y suspiró de bienestar cuando su vecina entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y comenzó a juguetear.

«Todo es demasiado…complicado…Querría que nada cambiara para nosotras, querría…»

«Regina» la interrumpió ella «Nada cambia, te prometo que nada cambia»

«Emma, yo no quiero hacerte sufrir. Está Kathryn y…necesito tiempo para…»

«Mientras que seas honesta conmigo, no me harás sufrir»

La morena volvió a juguetear con sus dedos tiernamente antes de suspirar.

«Tengo miedo»

«Yo también»

La estación de Emma fue anunciada y Regina se enderezó para comenzar a despertar suavemente a su hijo.

«No, no lo despiertes»

«Si no lo hago, se va a poner triste por no haberte dicho adiós»

Ella sonrió y despeinó los cabellos del niño que abrió sus pequeños ojos.

«Emma» murmuró él, llenándola de felicidad al escuchar su nombre como primera palabra que pronuncia.

«Adiós, chico»

«¿Hasta mañana?»

«No, ratoncito, mañana mamá no trabaja y el lunes es Emma quien no trabaja. Así que hasta el martes»

El niño frunció el ceño y Emma tuvo que impedirse echarse a reír ante la semejanza que había entre madre e hijo cuando hacían ese gesto.

Se levantó para dejarse caer en los brazos de la rubia que lo atrapó y sonrió ante el gran abrazo que le ofreció. Ella no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante el niño que de repente se hizo pesado en sus brazos y se quedó más confusa ante la repentina risa de su vecina.

«Se ha quedo dormido» dijo ella entre risas

«¡Cómo envidio a los pequeños que se duermen en dos segundos y no importa dónde!»

«Yo también» respondió Regina cogiéndolo en sus brazos «Hasta el martes entonces» dijo ella más seria

«Hasta el martes»

«Queda lejos»

«Demasiado lejos»

«Tenemos los teléfonos» dijo la morena tímidamente

«Afortunadamente»

Regina la atrajo hacia ella para darle un último beso en la mejilla. A diferencia de los anteriores, este fue más profundo, más largo y más cargado de significado.

Una situación complicada, cierto, pero un afecto efectivamente recíproco.

**Día 20. Tren de las 06:22**

Emma resopló estirándose en el asiento, mirando durante un momento la plaza vacía a su lado. Con su cabeza a la altura de la ventana y sus piernas en el pasillo, pegadas al asiento, maldecía su soledad. Había colocado la caja que le serviría para transportar al polluelo que Mary Margaret había aceptado inmediatamente recoger, y pensó en el mensaje que le había enviado Regina describiéndole la excitación de su hijo al saber la noticia.

Una persona pasó por el pasillo y golpeó sus rodillas, lo que tuvo el don de enfadarla de una manera que no había vuelto a sentir desde que conocía a Regina. Fusiló al hombre con la mirada y su cólera se dobló al ver que era el hombre que quiso sentarse al lado de la morena hacía algún tiempo, ocupando su sitio y que no dejaba de mirarle el escote.

«No voy a ocupar "su sitio"» soltó él «No es mi culpa si sus piernas están por fuera»

«Sobre todo porque hoy no tiene ningún interés en sentarse aquí, la que usted quería conquistar no está»

«Pero, ¿quién se ha creído que es?»

«Una mujer que sabe perfectamente cuáles son sus intenciones, sea honesto, ni siquiera lograba mirarla a los ojos»

«No le consiento, está usted completamente loca»

Ante esa frase, Emma se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, su reacción había estado fuera de lugar y que la había cogido con ese pobre hombre sin una verdadera razón. Suspiró para calmarse y se conformó con lanzarle una mirada asesina que él prefirió ignorar continuando su camino.

Se puso sus auriculares y puso la música a tope para intentar mantener ocupada su mente. Después de veinte minutos, pensaba en la sensación de la boca de la morena en su mejilla, intentaba recordar ese toque cuando el ruido de un mensaje de texto resonó en sus oídos haciéndola sobresaltarse. Se sentó mientras se quitaba los auriculares por miedo a que volviera a pasar y miró quién podía escribirle a las 06:40 de la mañana.

Todo su mal humor se esfumó de golpe cuando vio que era Regina y quiso pegarse ante lo nerviosa que se puso al abrir el mensaje.

"_Buenos días"_

Una inmensa sonrisa iluminó su rostro, completamente desproporcionado en relación al contenido del mensaje, pero a Emma le daba igual.

"_Buenos días"_ respondió ella

"_¿Estás contenta de tener el asiento para ti?"_

"_El mío está bien, pero el tuyo está vacío…"_

"_¿Estás insinuando que me echas de menos?"_

"_Lo digo claramente"_

Emma comenzó a angustiarse ligeramente al ver que durante cinco minutos no hubo ninguna respuesta. Intentaba razonar que seguramente tenía cosas que hacer con Henry, cuando su móvil sonó.

"_Al despertarme comencé a prepararme, después me di cuenta de que no iba a verte hasta el martes"_

"_¿Pensaste que tenías que coger el tren?"_

"_Pensaba en ayer y comencé a prepararme como si fuera cualquier otra día de la semana"_

"_¿En qué pensabas?"_

Emma golpeaba nerviosamente su teléfono esperando una repuesta que tardaba otra vez en llegar.

"_En lo que intestabas decirme"_

Sonrió a su pesar al ver que no era la única en vivir y revivir en su cabeza los acontecimientos de la víspera.

"_Mientras no estés preparada, piensa que yo no intenté decir nada"_

El simple hecho de enviar ese mensaje le encogió el corazón ya que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Pero ella lo sabía, por Regina, iba a esconder sus sentimientos el tiempo que hiciera falta, todo el tiempo que pudiera.

"_No quiero que sufras"_

"_No estoy sufriendo, estoy bien"_

Emma comenzó a sentir que había más detrás de las palabras de la morena.

"_¿Todo va bien Regina?"_

"_¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

"_Tengo la sensación que quieres hablar de algo sin atreverte a hacerlo. ¿Es a cusa de mis sentimientos? ¿Es eso lo que te bloquea? Deja ayer de lado, Regina, aún sigo siendo la irritante desconocida en un tren, y soy tu amiga, estoy aquí para ti"_

Ella resopló de frustración, obligándose a no enviar más mensajes. Estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que la joven pianista cambiara a causa de sus sentimientos que no había podido esconder y guardar para ella.

"_Tus sentimientos…"_

Subió el hilo de mensajes y golpeó su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento de delante dándose cuenta de su lapsus.

Comenzó cinco mensajes que borró y decidió ser honesta antes que hundirse más.

"_Pensaba que tú habías comprendido, pero no importa, no debes tenerlo en cuenta, ni yo misma sé lo que es, lo único que importa es que soy tu amiga y que estoy aquí"_

"_Es eso lo que es complicado, es por eso que no quiero hacerte sufrir"_

Emma alejó el teléfono de ella, como si cambiar su ángulo de vista fuera a ayudarla a comprender mejor lo que la morena intentaba decirle.

"_Yo no quiero no tenerlo en cuenta"_

Si no hubiera estado sentada, la joven rubia se habría caído al suelo, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y sus piernas convertidas en gelatina.

"_Pero está Kathryn, necesito comprender lo que me ocurre y dónde estoy"_

Ahora Emma estaba segura, algo no iba y ella no se atrevía a decírselo.

"_Regina, dejemos todo esto de lado por un momento, siento que algo no va bien, háblame. Por favor"_

"_Creo que mi matrimonio está perdido"_

"_Yo creo que lo sé desde hace tiempo"_

"_Yo creo que quiero avanzar. Pero no sé cómo. Y no te quiero perder por el camino"_

"_¿Por qué me perderías por el camino?"_

"_Por culpa de la situación, de las cosas que van a pasar. Nada es sencillo"_

"_¿Y desde cuándo la vida es sencilla? Diga lo que yo diga, siempre tendrás esa duda en ti, así que no voy a intentarlo convencerte hasta el infinito. Estoy aquí y no te abandonaré nunca. Te lo voy a probar día a día, no solo con mis palabras sino con mis actos"_

"_Me gustaría dar un salto hacia delante para saber de antemano qué será de mi vida dentro de un año"_

"_Vivir sabiendo lo que sucederá mañana no es una solución, ¿si hubieras podido ver en dónde estarías hoy cuando comenzaste con Kathryn, habrías roto? El camino recorrido, al menos una parte, ¿no ha valido la pena?"_

"_Hemos sido felices, comprendo lo que quieres decir"_

"_¿De verdad?"_

"_Sí, está Henry. Así que efectivamente, sea cual sea el desenlace, Henry y nuestros hermosos años valen la pena el haber cogido este camino"_

"_Bien dicho Ahora dime, ¿qué ocurre?"_

"_Kathryn me engaña"_

Emma se contuvo en responder "No hay nada nuevo", y buscó algo más diplomático

"_¿No tenías esa certeza el otro día?"_

"_Ah, veo que te contienes el "ya te lo había dicho" que debe estar quemándote en los labios, gracias, te lo agradezco" _

Emma se quedó mirando un momento el emoticono imaginándose a la morena sacándole realmente la lengua. Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta antes de darse prisa en bajar del tren que ya llegaba a la estación de Boston.

"_Regina, no es verdad, no he pensado en eso"_

"_Aunque no te tengo en frente, sé que mientes "_

"_..Yo no lo pensé así…En serio Regina, es un tema sensible para ti, no me lo permitiría, te lo prometo" _Respondió ella, cogiendo el camino hacia la tienda con los ojos puestos en el teléfono

"_Lo sé Emma, y para contestarte, ayer por la noche, la escuché al teléfono, le decía a alguien que no la llamara a esa hora, estaba contrariada por esa llamada, dijo que ya los menajes eran demasiado, así que las llamadas había que pararlas. Colgó y se acostó a mi lado mientras yo fingía dormir, quiso que hiciéramos…cosas….y cuando le dije que no, se enfadó y fue a tomar una ducha"_

Emma, a su pesar, suspiró de alivio al leer que no se habían acostado. Comenzó a teclear una respuesta y casi un coche, al que no había visto, la atropella, demasiado absorbida por el teléfono. Se dio prisa entonces en llegar para poder responderle con calma. Entró en la tienda, dijo unos rápidos buenos días y se hundió en la trastienda para descubrir un nuevo mensaje.

"_No pude evitar coger su teléfono de su bolso y ver sus mensajes, los últimos eran de "Marc(trabajo) y no eran…menajes clásicos"_

"_¿Sex-textos?"_

"_Incluso los sex-textos son cosa nimia a su lado"_

"_¿Porn-textos?"_

"_¿Cómo haces para hacerme reír sobre un tema como este?"_

"_Es el encanto Emma"_

"_No sé dónde he oído hablar de eso…"_

" _. Perdóname mi pregunta, pero ¿ya has hecho eso con ella? Pregunto para intentar comprender su comportamiento"_

Después de su conversación con Aurora, Emma se hacía miles de preguntas sobre "No es algo que ella hace, es lo que ella es"

¿Era Regina demasiado clásica para las necesidades de Kathryn?

¿Tenían ellas expectativas diferentes?

¿Eran sexuales o intelectuales?

Ella continuaba reflexionando cuando una respuesta la sacó de su estado.

"_Antes sí, mucho, incluso enormemente, te confieso que es una práctica que me gusta en particular, pero no es la cuestión. Sí, lo hacíamos, pero después con los engaños, se perdió. Quise retomarlo después, pero ya no fue lo mismo, yo lo hacía para darle placer, sin decirle que yo me preguntaba si ella le decía lo mismo a sus amantes"_

"_No lo sé, espero que no. Así que los mensajes eran evidentes"_

"_Evidentes, sin ninguna duda. ¿Te das cuenta de que ella se excitó con esos mensajes, y es por eso que estaba de ese humor caliente? Me siento humillada, tengo la sensación de ser una sustituta, casi un desahogo a su frustración"_

"_No digas eso, ella no vale la pena. Es ella la que tiene que sentirse humillada y avergonzada de ser así. La manera en la que te trata no puede continuar. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

«Emma yo…»

«Puedes despedirme si quieres Ruby» interrumpió ella apenas su jefa y amiga hubo entrado «Pero no saldré de aquí bajo ningún pretexto»

«Ah» respondió ella sin darse por aludida «¿Has decidido solo hacer acto de presencia? No estamos en el colegio, ¿sabes?» la pinchó

«Ruby, incluso…y sobre todo en el colegio, se supone que no solo se hace acto de presencia»

«Es extraño, es lo que muchos de mis profesores decían, pero mira, tengo un título y mi tienda, debería ir a verlos, para mostrarles que se equivocaban. Pero, bueno, no es el tema, ¿qué te ocurre?»

«Estoy mensajeándome con Regina»

«Ok, lo entiendo, voy a poner una pancarta "Prohibido el paso, rubia caliente dentro, responsabilidad suya si entra"»

«Cállate Ruby, hablamos de su mujer»

«¿No es un tema un poco "mata amor"?»

«Explícame cómo has hecho para ser jefa?» resopló ella

«…yo me acuesto» respondió ella muy seria

Ante la cara de Emma, la alta morena estalló en carcajadas.

«Deberías ver tu cara, estás dubitativa porque piensas que soy perfectamente capaz, pero al mismo tiempo te dices que no es posible»

«Tocada»

Sus risas se multiplicaron y tuvo que sentarse. Desde que había conocido a Regina, Emma hablaba de ella cada día, fue Ruby la primera a la que le contó que tenía sentimientos hacia la pianista. Lo mejor con su jefa es que , en ningún momento, la posibilidad de que su empleada fuera lesbiana le incomodó. Como de costumbre ella estaba ávida de chismes y deseosa de verla feliz, empujándola a afrontar sus miedos y asumir sus pensamientos. Incluso había ido a organizar reuniones de crisis con Mary Margaret que compartía su opinión.

Una cosa era tranquilizadora, si finalmente acababa con una mujer, las dos mujeres que eran su familia y sus amigas ya estaban al corriente y estaban al 200% con ella.

«Tengo mi tienda solo por fuerza de mi…obstinación» le dijo sacándole la lengua

«Lo sé Ruby, te aseguro que no dudo de ello»

«Lo sé, venga, sigue escribiendo un poco, pero no tardes en venir»

«Prometido, gracias»

«¿Quién es la mejor jefa del mundo?»

«Eres tú sin ninguna duda. Gracias»

«De nada, corazón» dijo mientras salía.

Emma volvió a concentrarse rápidamente en su teléfono y vio que un mensaje de Regina esperaba desde hacía diez minutos.

"_Tengo que hablar con Kathryn, debo avanzar, no sé cómo, estoy aterrorizada, pero ya no puedo seguir así"_

"_Lo conseguirás, estoy segura"_

"_Lo sé, es necesario, es vital. ¿Sería egoísta secuestrarte y tenerte a mi lado en todo esto?"_

En ese mensaje, la joven no pudo evitar ver otra confirmación a todas sus esperanzas. Si Regina la necesitaba en todo eso, es que ella la quería después de todo…¿No?

Vaciló entre certeza y cuestionamiento, pero prefirió dejar de lado todo eso de momento.

"_No lo es, y no sería un secuestro, quiero estar ahí para ti"_

"_Gracias Emma. Oh dios mío, acabo de ver la hora, ¿no estás en el trabajo?"_

"_Heu…Sí, sí…Técnicamente, pero no hay problema"_

"_Sí, sí, te interrumpo en tu trabajo, gracias por todo, gracias por estar ahí. Te dejo trabajar, y no dudes en escribirme cuando lo desees, a la vuelta por ejemplo, te ayudaré a pasar el tiempo"_

Emma se contuvo de un comentario algo inapropiado e intercambio algunos mensajes más, despedirse en un solo mensaje se reveló imposible, antes de ir a trabajar con el corazón ligero y pesado a la vez ante lo que iba a venir.

**Día 20. Tren de las 17:15**

Emma estaba finalmente en el tren después de haber ido a buscar el polluelo encontrado por Henry el día anterior. Piaba dulcemente en su jaula, acurrucado en una montaña de mantas y algodón. Era la atracción, decenas de personas y niños pasaban a ver a su protegido y hacían muchas preguntas.

No le gustaba esa afluencia de personas, pero ponía buena cara y respondía lo más amablemente posible a las solicitudes.

Tomó una foto del animal a través de los barrotes de la jaula y se la envió a Regina acompañada de un pequeño texto

"_Tango Charlie a nave nodriza, puede decirle al pequeño príncipe que el paquete ha sido recibido, repito, el paquete ha sido recibido. Cambio y corto"_

"_Gracias, Tango Charlie, se lo digo al pequeño príncipe. Cambio y corto"_

"_¿Qué dice el pequeño príncipe?"_

Su mensaje no había salido cuando otro de Regina llegó.

"_¿Cómo es?"_

"_Super feo y mal peinado"_

"_Ve por ti misma. PS: Lo siento por las risas, tu mensaje llegó mientras grababa a Henry, pobre polluelo, yo lo encuentro mono, aunque en la foto no se lo puede ver muy bien"_

El mensaje estaba acompañado de un video que Emma se apresuró a abrir tras colocarse los auriculares. Podía ver a Henry saltando por todos lados, riendo y gritando "Emma tiene mi pájaro, Emma tiene mi pájaro". Y de repente, una estruendosa carcajada llenó sus oídos. A la felicidad de escuchar su risa, que le parecía ser, con toda objetividad, la más bella del mundo, se añadía el orgullo de ser la causa.

"_¿Cómo puedes describir a un pájaro como mal peinado? Tiene plumas"_

Regina, hablándole a ella en el video, acentuó la felicidad de la rubia que sonreía bobaliconamente. Era una prueba de que el video había sido hecho para ella.

"_No te disculpes por haber reído Regina. Y tú no eres objetiva, eres mamá, así que todo lo que es bebé lo consideras mono por defecto. Te aseguro que tiene plumas que se abren hacia todos lados, mechones de pelusilla por todos lados. Y en cuando me acerco, pía abriendo su gran pico y alarga en cuello"_

"_El pobre, tiene hambre"_

"_Ya, pero va a tener que esperar a llegar a casa de Mary Margaret, me pregunto si no podré pararme a hacer algunas comprar al bajar del tren"_

"_Miss Swan…"_

"_Ohhh, si el Miss Swan está de vuelta, es que estoy en problemas"_

"_¿No te atreverás?"_

"_Noooo, iré directamente a casa de Mary Margaret, y allí tomaré una foto mejor para Henry"_

"_Gracias"_

Esa misma noche Emma se dio prisa por mantener su promesa y sacó una foto del polluelo que dormitaba después de una buena comida. Se dio prisa en enviársela a la pianista, y ya estaba impaciente por tener una respuesta.

«No te estreses, Emma, va a responderte»

«No me estreso…Espero impacientemente, matiz»

Emma sacó la lengua a su amiga que le hizo lo mismo. Al principio ella no quiso hablarle de Regina por miedo a volver todo eso demasiado real, pero ¿cómo esconder algo a una persona capaz de leer en ti como en un libro abierto?

Mary Margaret se había puesto a hacerle tantas preguntas que no puedo aguantar por mucho tiempo. Su amiga, en primer momento, se sorprendió, no comprendiendo esa nueva atracción por una mujer. Emma había intentado explicarle, describiéndoles sus intercambios y lo que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en amistad, y rápidamente Mary Margaret se había relajado ante la noticia.

Cuando Emma le había preguntado si la perspectiva de que se sintiera atraída por una mujer la asqueaba, su respuesta había sido "Honestamente, me sorprende, en un principio tuve miedo de que fuera una consecuencia del trauma vivido con Neal. Pero ahora sé que no es así, así que cariño, tu felicidad es todo lo que cuenta. Espero que ella consiga liberarse de su pasado y de su matrimonio y si tú te sientes realizada con ella, tengo ganas de conocerla"

Emma se quedó muy conmovida y le había preguntado cómo podía estar tan segura de que no era una respuesta a su trauma. Mary le había respondido que la chispa que había desaparecido a causa de Neal, la veía de nuevo en sus ojos.

Emma sonreía pensando en todo eso cuando la respuesta llegó.

"_Efectivamente él está mal peinado, Henry te da las gracias por la foto y dice que quiere otras"_

Cogió delicadamente al polluelo y lo acercó a su rostro para tomar una foto de los dos juntos donde ella mostraba una gran sonrisa y se la envió.

"_Lo que el pequeño príncipe quiera. Y Regina, entre nosotras, puedes decir que es feo"_

"_Admito que es de verdad muy feo, pero irá a mejor a medida que vaya creciendo, además, en la última hay que decir que está más favorecido. "_

Emma se dejó caer sobre su mejor amiga en el sofá, que maldijo el peso que se había caído violentamente encima de ella.

"_¿Es el pájaro el que te hace decir eso?" _Escribió ella ignorando las quejas de Mary Margaret.

"_No, admito que él es feo…"_

Emma quería empujarla, pero deseaba también respetar la necesidad de tiempo de su amiga.

"_¿Es el momento en que me vas a atar corta antes de que todo pueda salirse de madre? ¿Con una "bunas noches" o "buena velada"?"_

" "

"_Buenas noches Emma, y gracias por todo…Todo"_

"_De nada Regina"_

Los dos días siguientes estuvieron marcados por intercambios ligeros, mayoritariamente centrados en el polluelo, llamado por Henry con una gran originalidad como: Zazou. Mary había podido determinar que era un polluelo de golondrina y que iba a salir de esa si se le alimentaba bien. Habían hablado durante todo el domingo y el lunes, confesándose la impaciencia por verse al día siguiente.

**Día 23 Tren de las 06:22**

«Emma» gritó Henry al verla subir al tren

«Hola Henry»

«¡Estás aquí!»

«Sí, como puedes ver»

«No estabas aquí. Mamá dijo que tú no trabajas»

«Sí, ayer no trabajaba, pero hoy estoy aquí»

«¿Has visto a Zazou?»

Emma rio al estar viendo en directo todo lo que Regina le había comentado el fin de semana, Henry estaba obsesionado por el pájaro. Ella no había dejado de mandarles fotos de Zazou bajo petición de Henry, y de Zazou y de ella bajo petición de su madre.

«Sí, lo vi ayer por la tarde, está muy bien»

«¿Es bueno?»

«Muy bueno, duerme sobre Mary Margaret y le hace caca encima»

El niño rompió a reír bajo la mirada medio divertida medio reprobatoria de su madre.

«Zazou hace tonterías como mamá»

«¿Cómo que como mamá? ¿Qué tonterías hace mamá?» dijo ella lanzándole una mirada llena de sobreentendidos

«Ella escribe»

«¿A quién?»

«Miss Swan…» gruñó Regina desde su sitio, cosa que Emma ignoró completamente

«A Emma»

«Ah, ¿y le echaron la bronca por eso?» preguntó ella a la vez orgullosa e inquieta

«Sí, el abuelo»

«¿Discutiste con tu padre por mi culpa?»

«No, no , en absoluto, tranquila»

«¿Qué te dijo?»

«Que debía de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo al teléfono»

«No, él dijo de ir a ver a Emma» dijo el niño

«¿Qué?»

«Abuelo dijo a mamá de ir a ver a Emma»

«No comprendo» dijo la rubia algo perdida, creyendo comprender, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo

Vio las mejillas rojas de la pianista y su postura hundida en el asiento y decidió arañar un poco más ese tema.

«¿Te acuerdas de que dijo exactamente tu abuelo?»

«Emma, creo que…» comenzó Regina, interrumpida por su hijo

«Deja de ser idiota y ve a verla» dijo él sonriendo, visiblemente orgulloso de poder repetir lo que había escuchado.

«¿Es eso lo que dijo?» cuestionó Emma mirando a su roja vecina

La pianista se enderezó resoplando y cedió, consciente de que no serviría de nada negarlo.

«Sí y no»

«Pero entonces…» dijo ella alegrándose, intentando sin embargo ocultarlo lo máximo posible.

«Deja de aprovecharte de la inocencia de mi hijo»

«No soy yo, es él el que me cuenta las cosas»

«Tú ahondas en ello, por supuesto que él te cuenta cosas» dijo ella «Con lo que respecta a mi padre, me dijo que dejara de sonreír como un tonta a mi teléfono y que fuera a verte en carne y hueso»

«Me gusta mucho tu padre»

«Lo contrario me hubiera sorprendido»

«Hey Regina» dijo Emma al verla nerviosa, cogiendo su mano bajo la mesa que se encontraba entre ellas «Estaba bromeando, pero soy tu amiga, no te pido nada, no fuerzo nada. Nada de presión»

La morena la obsequió con una sonrisa triste y entrelazó sus dedos al abrigo de la mirada de su hijo.

«¿Jugamos a "dibujo a dos"?» dijo de repente el niño

Emma tuvo como reflejo enderezarse y soltar la mano de la pianista que la agarró, impidiéndole romper el contacto. Vio un rápido destello de pánico atravesar los ojos de la morena que se incorporó y la soltó, volviendo a adquirir una postura más recta.

«Henry, deja un poco a Emma, la pobre, acaba de llegar» dijo ella como para tomarle el pelo

«No, no, está bien, no me molesta, venga, ven» dijo ella cogiendo al niño para sentarlo a su lado, de la parte de la ventana.

«¿Estás segura? No estás ob…»

«No es el caso» la cortó Emma amablemente «Prometido»

Regina cedió y les entregó con qué dibujar. Emma sentía su tierna mirada y la sorprendió observándola con regularidad cuando alzaba la vista. La primera vez la morena bajó la mirada, la segunda vez se concentró rápidamente en Henry. La tercera, por el contrario, sostuvo su mirada hasta que el pequeño llamó la atención de Emma diciéndole que le tocaba a ella.

Mientras jugaban, Emma notó que Regina alargaba sus piernas bajo la mesa hasta que sus gemelos se tocaron. Una vez así, en contacto, ella ya no se movió más, siendo partícipe de los intercambios entre ellos. La joven vendedora no intentó comprender su gesto, la dejó hacer sin decir nada.

Al llegar a la estación de Boston, Henry insistió para que fuera Emma quien lo ayudara a bajar del tren, y para que le diera la mano hasta la puerta de la estación. En el momento de despedirse, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, imitado por su madre una vez más.

Regina se disponía a marcharse cuando ella la retuvo.

«Yo también puedo dar un beso»

Se inclinó y posó sus labios en la mejilla rosada de la morena, después se marchó orgullosa de ella al verla inmóvil por el rabillo del ojo.

**Día 23 Tren de las 17:15**

Emma estaba tranquilamente sentada cunado vio entrar a Regina en el vagón, con un Henry medio despierto en los brazos.

«Vayamos a nuestro sitio, estaremos más tranquilas» dijo Regina llegando a donde ella estaba

La joven rubia se levantó y la siguió hasta los asientos que no ocupaban desde la llegada de Henry.

El pequeño apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y le sonrió antes de dejar caer su cabecita en el hombro de su madre.

«La mujer de la guardería me ha dicho que había dormido media hora antes de mi llegada. Una señora vino hoy con gatos y perros para una actividad. Aparentemente Henry ha sido uno de los más entusiasmados y excitados, él que normalmente es muy reservados con los otros niños, se soltó con los animales»

«¿Deseas regalarle uno?»

Regina sacó los cascos que siempre llevaba en el bolso y se los puso a su hijo que apenas rechistó.

«¡Oh Dios mío, mira es Mickey!» dijo ella observando a su hijo que no se movió ni un centímetro.

«¿Es LA frase electroshock?» preguntó Emma divertida

«Sí, si no reacciona a eso, es que no está oyendo. Para responderte, no lo sé, quizás un gatito, pero Kathryn y yo siempre estuvimos de acuerdo en no tener animales, así que no sé, no quiero hablar ahora de eso y hacerla pasar por la mala si se niega. Sobre todo…si tenemos…que divorciarnos, haré lo que desee en ese momento, y pase lo que pase, hablaré de ello. ¿No es el momento adecuado para coger un animal, no?»

«Es verdad, pensarás a su debido tiempo, la situación es bastante complicada para añadir la llegada de un animal»

Regina le sonrió asintiendo y puso su mano en la pierna de la rubia, palma hacia arriba como una invitación. Emma la miró un momento antes de aventurarse a deslizar la suya. La morena separó sus dedos para que pudieran entrelazarlos y suspiró, y los cerró para encerrar su mano en la suya.

La joven vendedora observó su rostro mientras contemplaba sus dos manos juntas. Ignoraba a su corazón que latía hasta dolerle en su pecho y se quedó concentrada en su vecina, perdida en sus pensamientos.

«A veces, me gustaría poder olvidar mis problemas por espacio de un segundo, no pensar en mi obligaciones, no pensar en las cosas que voy a tener que hacer, y perderme en mis deseos…Solo por un segundo. ¿Es pedir demasiado?»

Antes de que Emma pudiera responder, sintió a la morena apoyarse en ella, y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, estirando su cuello para hundir su nariz en su larga cabellera rubia.

«Me gustaría quedarme un rato aquí»

«Tanto tiempo como sea necesario»

«Voy a hacerte sufrir» dijo ella incorporándose

«Regina no. No pienses eso, yo estoy bien»

«No, tú no estás bien y yo no estoy bien. Estoy…estoy aterrorizada por todo esto»

«¿Aterrorizada por lo que pueda pasar con Kathryn…o aterrorizada por lo que podría…?»

«Chut, no Emma» dijo dulcemente la morena

«…pasar conmigo?» acabó de todas maneras la rubia, llevada por su frase.

Regina la miró un momento, estrechando más fuerte su mano antes de bajar la mirada.

«Regina»

«Emma, yo…no me preguntes…no estoy preparada para…poner…palabras. Estoy…todo esto es demasiado…»

«No es grave» la cortó dándose la vuelta, sirviéndose de su mano libre para colocar un mechón moreno detrás de su oreja «No tienes por qué poner palabras, yo no debería haber hecho esa pregunta. Debes concéntrate en los hechos poco a poco, todo lo que cuenta de momento es lo que quieres hacer con respecto a Kathryn. Es lo único en lo que debes concentrarte»

«Debo hablar con ella, ya no puedo vivir así. Estoy demasiado….sufro mucho. Quince minutos de retraso y ya imagino que está con otra»

Aunque Henry dormía a pierna suelta, y con los cascos en las orejas para atenuar los ruidos, Regina hablaba bajo, hasta el punto de que Emma tenía que acercarse para escucharla.

«En cuanto su teléfono suena, imagino que es "Marc (Trabajo)" o no importa qué otra. Nada más tocarme, me pregunto si toca a las otras de esa manera, ¿qué les hace a ellas que a mí no? ¿Qué le hacen ellas que yo no le hago? Si para ser feliz, ella debe perderse en los brazos de otras mujeres, ¿por qué no me ha dejado? ¿Por qué pedirme que volviera con ella si era para volver a las andadas? ¡Dos veces! ¿Por qué es así con Henry? ¿Tiene ella la sensación de que la obligué a tener un niño? ¿Es mi culpa?»

«No, escucha Regina. No puedes decir eso. Estoy de acuerdo en que tienes que entender. También estoy de acuerdo en que ella puede tener sus razones y que debe explicártelas para que puedas dar un paso al frente. Pero tener razones no hace las cosas perdonables. Cuando se tienen razones, se habla, se intenta solucionar los problemas. Pasar a la acción una vez, si se habla después, es perdonable. Pero lo que ella ha hecho, tantas veces, tantas mentiras, tú no puedes creerte culpable sin saber qué pasa por su cabeza. Tú eres…una mujer maravillosa, bella e inteligente aunque le robes el sitio a la gente…»

Emma sonrió al verla sonreír dulcemente, aliviada al ver que podía aligerar un poco su alma.

«Kathryn quizás tenga sus razones y tendrá que explicártelas, pero no es tu culpa si te engaña»

«¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?»

«Lo sé…Es todo, no te mereces lo que te ha hecho»

«Gracias»

Regina volvió a apoyarse en ella y después de un rato elevó su cabeza. Emma podía sentir su nariz rozar ligeramente su cuello. Elevó un poco más la cabeza y murmuró en su oído.

«Acércate»

Ella obedeció, el corazón tamborileando, insegura sobre lo que iba a hacer la joven.

La morena depositó un largo beso en su mejilla, casi a la altura de su mandíbula, y hundió un poco más su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

«Hay tantas cosas que quiero» dijo con una voz débil y ronca «Pero quiero hacerlas bien. Debo hablar con Kathryn, afrontar mis miedos y mis problemas»

«Estaré aquí para ti» dijo ella con el mismo tono, cerrando los ojos para controlarse mientras sentía el cálido aliento de la pianista en su cuello. Ella detuvo en su avance, como impidiéndose poner sus labio en él y murmuró una última frase

«¿Quieres saber lo que más miedo me da? Es que lo que vaya a pasar con Kathryn pueda impedir lo que podría pasar contigo»


	12. Chapter 12

No querría estar en otro lugar

**Día 23. Tren de las 17:15**

Emma se separó para obligar a Regina a mirarla a la cara.

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»

«Va a ser complicado, tengo miedo de que el camino sea largo, y difícil para ti, comprendería que no lo soportases…»

«Eso no pasará. Regina, no pasará, debes creerme. Si tú…» Inspiró para tomar el valor para lo que iba a decir «Si tú me quieres a tu lado, entonces ahí estaré»

«Abrázame» dijo la pianista hundiendo su mirada en la suya

Emma no se tomó tiempo para pensar, se dio vuelta en su asiento y rodeó a madre e hijo con sus brazos.

«Te necesito» murmuró con la cabeza en su pecho «Te necesito tanto»

Emma la mantuvo pegada a ella y sabía que podía escuchar su ritmo cardiaco acelerándose. Sabía que era inútil hacer como si nada, así que esperó pacientemente a que la morena le preguntara. No tuvo que impacientarse mucho tiempo, porque enseguida Regina se movió para poner su oído en su corazón.

«Tu corazón late tan rápido»

«Entiendo que tú…que tengas miedo de poner nombre a todo eso, pero…» sintió a la pianista tensarse, pero, al ver que no decía nada, comprendió que podía continuar sin molestarla. Desechó la pregunta que deseaba hacerle sobre una oportunidad para ellas, y se decidió por un nuevo ángulo de acercamiento «¿Por qué no quieres poner nombre a esto?»

«No estoy preparada»

«Sin embargo, eres tú quien…haces más avances. Yo intento mantenerme atrás Gi…Regina, pero…cuando tú pones tus manos sobre mí todo se hace…mucho más difícil»

Emma se imaginó que la pianista iba a poner distancia entre ellas, pero se sorprendió al ver que se producía lo contrario.

La joven se acercó más a ella y apoyó parte de su espalda contra su vientre, su hijo al resguardo en sus brazos.

«Tengo la sensación…de necesitarlo. Tocarte, abrazarte, sentir tu mano, tu piel, eso me da la seguridad de que…»

«¿De qué?»

«De que eres real» dijo en un susurro

«¿Por qué no lo sería?»

«Porque todo es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad»

Emma apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Su posición no era la más confortable y sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan bien. Regina inspiró y acarició los cabellos de su hijo, como dándose valor para proseguir.

«Etiquetar…volvería todo más real….y mientras no sea verdad,…tampoco puede ser roto. No se puede destruir lo que no existe, poner un nombre, es hacer que exista y volver todo más…vulnerable»

«Salvo que tú sabes que existe» respondió ella suavemente «Lo único que se hará real si lo nombramos no son lo sentimientos, pues ellos están ahí y tú lo sabes, sino sencillamente la aceptación de su presencia»

Regina no dijo nada durante unos instantes, seguramente reflexionando sobre las palabras de la rubia.

«¿Tener sentimientos es engañar?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Le echo en cara a Kathryn el haberme engañado, pero…experimentar sentimientos por otra mujer, querer poner fin a mi matrimonio por esa otra mujer, ¿no es engañar?»

Emma sentía que estaba próxima al dolor de tanto que su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, Regina no desea etiquetar esos sentimientos, pero lo que acababa de decirle valía todas las declaraciones del mundo.

«Dime la verdad, lo que realmente piensas»

«Pienso que…que puede ser engañar. Si alguien casado, se enamora de otra persona, permanece en algo ambiguo con esa persona, y permanece con su mujer sin decir nada, entonces emocionalmente es engañar. Por el contrario, ya sea dejar a su mujer o parar todo con la otra, ser honesta, desear hacer las cosas bien, es hacerlo sin querer engañar, es ser alguien de bien»

Emma tenía la impresión de que todo se jugaba en ese instante, Regina podía aceptar lo que ellas tenían y decidir avanzar una vez por todas con ella, o rechazarla y volver al lado de Kathryn y no volver a verla. Quedar como amigas, diga lo que diga ella, no sería posible, ella lo sabía, lo intentaría tanto como fuera posible, pero sus sentimientos tarde o temprano la devorarían. Ella sabía que no sería posible, y menos aún después de haber aceptado la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Cuando Regina se movió, creyó que el mundo se resquebrajaba a su alrededor, su corazón latiendo violentamente y tan fuerte que sentía como un adormecimiento en los dedos. Los sonidos le llegaban más apagados, como si su sangre afluyera a la parte de atrás de su cráneo y a sus orejas. Sudores fríos la recorrían en oleadas y no se dio cuenta de que estaba manteniendo la respiración.

La pianista se soltó de sus brazos y entonces la miró

«Debo ser honesta, quiero hacer las cosas bien Emma, es necesario…¿Podrás aguantar por mí?»

Un peso inmenso se elevó de repente de los hombros de la joven vendedora que sentía una euforia y un alivio intenso apoderarse de ella. Se acercó a la morena que debió pensar que iba a besarla, pues colocó su mano sobre su boca para evitar que avanzara más

«No, Emma, no, también lo deseo, pero no»

A esas alturas, la rubia no podía contener más su sonrisa, que Regina no percibió, continuando con su argumentación.

«No puedo hacer así como así, es demasiado…fuerte para hacer las cosas mal. Detesto tanto a esas mujeres, las odio desde lo más profundo de mí, no quiero que te conviertas en una de ellas por mi culpa, no soportaría hacer de ti una de esas…esas…Solo será el tiempo de…»

Mientras hablaba, los ojos de Regina se habían perdido en los labios de Emma que sentía un calor en su bajo vientre ante la prueba que le mostraba de respeto y afecto. Ella se acercó y le besó la frente.

«Eso nunca sucederá. Tú…yo…todo irá bien, y yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que las cosas se hagan bien»

Regina le sonrió murmurándole un gracias casi inaudible. Se acurrucó de nuevo contra ella hasta que su estación fue anunciada. La rubia se levantó, sintiendo los ojos chocolate sobre ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Emma cruzó su mirada y se inclinó para besar su mejilla. La morena la dejó alejarse, pero la retuvo, llevó su mano a su boca y deposito en ella un beso, después pegó sus dedos a sus labios.

Un sencillo sustituto de un beso y Emma sentía cómo afluían todas las promesas que había detrás. Se sonrieron y tuvo que darse prisa en salir antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha de nuevo. Una vez en el andén, no tuvo que tocar en la ventanilla, pues Regina ya la estaba mirando y, como algunos días antes, apoyaron sus manos en el cristal, la una pegada a la otra.

**Día 23. 23:15**

"_Lo siento, no puede escribirte esta tarde"_

Emma dio un salto al ver el mensaje de Regina, feliz de finalmente tener noticias suyas. Se habían mandado algunos mensajes al final de la tarde, pero no había vuelto a tener noticias después de un mensaje en el que la prevenía de que le iba a costar responderle.

"_No hay problema. ¿Todo bien?"_

"_Kathryn me ha montado un número"_

"_¿A causa de qué?"_

"_Porque estaba mucho al teléfono, quería saber quién era, le dije que eras tú, quiso saber si la estaba engañando contigo, le respondí que yo no era como ella y eso derivó en una conversación…enriquecedora"_

"_¿Deseas hablar?"_

"_Sí, pero es demasiado largo, le pedí explicaciones y al final las he tenido. Emma, mi matrimonio está muerto desde hace mucho más tiempo de lo que yo pensaba"_

"_¿Por qué dices eso?"_

"_Porque los últimos años de mi vida reposan en mentiras, en una telaraña de mentiras en la que ella me ha atrapado"_

"_¿Ella no se atrevía a decirte las cosas?"_

"_No quería decírmelas, mañana te lo cuento todo. Me ha costado hacer que Henry se durmiera, debe haber sentido la tensión, así que hay posibilidades de que mañana por la mañana se quede dormido"_

"_Pero, ¿tú cómo estás?"_

"_Por un lado estoy aliviada, ya no tengo remordimientos o temores a estas alturas. Perdóname por estar diciéndote esto sin realmente contártelo todo, es muy largo, y necesito hablarte de ello realmente"_

"_No es grave, todo lo que cuenta para mí es saber que estás bien"_

"_Estoy bien"_

"_¿Cómo acabó todo?"_

"_Duermo en la habitación de invitados, porque ella no quería dejar la cama, quería saber si las cosas iban a arreglarse y le respondí que nada era menos seguro, que necesitaba pensar en todo eso. He ganado tiempo, porque necesito hablar contigo, reflexionar sobre todo esto, cómo me voy a organizar"_

Emma releyó varias veces el mensaje para comprender todo su significado. Estrechó su teléfono contra ella emitiendo un grito de alegría por el que ya no se culpabilizaba. Se removía en su cama con excitación y euforia y se encontró incluso dando un prolongado beso a su teléfono.

Resopló para calmarse mientras tecleaba una respuesta.

"_Tienes razón, hay que hablar de todo esto, y me tendrás a tu lado en cada etapa que tengas que atravesar"_

"_Tengo la impresión de que voy a poder liberarme de mi pasado y pensar en el futuro…en nosotras…quizás"_

Emma estaba contenta de que no hubiera testigo que pudiera ver la sonrisa tonta que seguramente tendría en el rostro al imaginarse la incertidumbre en los bellos ojos chocolate que invadían sus pensamientos.

"_En nosotras sí Que pases una buena noche Regina"_

"_Tú también, hasta mañana"_

**Día 24. Tren de las 06:22**

Emma había llegado antes y golpeaba el suelo con el pie esperando el tren, impaciente por poder ver y hablar con Regina. A penas hubo subido al tren, divisó a la joven y a un Henry medio dormido.

«Emma» exclamó él al verla llegar «Abrazó Emma»

Él tendió los brazos hacia ella y la joven preguntó a su amiga con la mirada sin atreverse a reaccionar. La pianista le sonrió y asintió.

«¿Quieres que Emma te siente en sus rodillas?»

«Sí» respondió el niño

La rubia lo cogió entonces en sus brazos y se sentó al lado de Regina.

«Mamá y Kathryn, ellas se han enfadado»

«¿Ah sí?» respondió Emma al niño que se había sentado en sus rodillas de cara a ella.

«Pero mamá ha dicho que íbamos a verte, así que ella está feliz»

«¿Y tú Henry?»

«¿Yo?»

«¿Cómo te sientes tú?»

«Yo estoy contento de ver a Emma» dijo con sueño

«Y yo también estoy contenta de verte. Pero estoy viendo a un pequeño que necesita dormir»

«No, no estoy cansado» dijo él bostezando abiertamente

«La espalda» le murmuró la morena en su oído.

Emma continuó hablándole suavemente mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda como le había mostrado su madre. Henry la escuchaba contar las aventuras del pequeño Zazou y su cabeza comenzó a balancearse. Acabó por dejar de luchar y se acurrucó contra ella. Ella lo colocó de forma que estuviera cómodo y se quedó mirando su carita angelical.

«¿Quieres que lo coja yo?» preguntó Regina cuando se quedó dormido

«Puedo…puedo mantenerlo así. Parece que no está mal»

«Incluso parece que está muy bien»

La morena se apoyó en ella y suspiró de satisfacción.

«Es estupendo que os llevéis tan bien»

«¿Cómo no adorar a ese muchacho?»

«Él también te adora»

«¿Tú crees?»

«No deja de hablar de ti. He conseguido que comprenda que no debe hacerlo tanto delante de Kathryn, pero en cuando está con mis padres al teléfono no para»

Emma miraba al niño con ternura y se giró hacia Regina que la miraba de la misma manera.

«¿Acaso…puedo?»

La pianista comprendió lo que quería decir, y sonrió diciéndole que sí con la cabeza.

Emma se inclinó hasta depositar un suave beso en la frente del niño. Henry se movió un poco, pero sin despertarse, hundiendo su cabeza en su brazo.

Como el día anterior, Regina le puso los cascos y comprobó su sueño. Al ver que dormía a pierna suelta, se enderezó para besar la mejilla de la joven vendedora.

«Entonces, ayer…» comenzó Emma

«Fue horrible» resopló ella hundiéndose en su asiento «Kathryn estaba como un león en su jaula, sentía que ella quería hablarme, pero no se atrevía a empezar, y yo no quería facilitarle la tarea. De repente me ordenó que soltara el teléfono. Le respondí que estaba en plena conversación, entonces se enfadó. Intentó cogerme el móvil y se cabreó cuando se lo impedí. ¿Es esa Emma de la que Henry habla todo el tiempo? ¿Tu famosa "amiga" de ese maldito tren que te niegas a dejar de coger?»

Al decir la última frase, Regina había imitado a su mujer, poniendo comillas tal y como debió hacerlo ella.

«Cuando la escuché pronunciar tu nombre, perdí la paciencia. Le dije que si se estaba atreviendo a tener un ataque de celos y ella me preguntó si la engañaba contigo. Ahí es cuando le dije que no era como ella, y que el día en que me acostara con otra sería después de haberla dejado. Me dijo que yo le había dado una nueva oportunidad y que no tenía derecho a hora de echarme para atrás. Que no podía decirle que la perdonaba y a continuación reprocharle sus actos»

«¡Qué morro!»

«Lloraba, y yo a mi pesar me sentía culpable. Intenté calmarme y dejarle una oportunidad para que se explicara aunque eso no cambia mi decisión. Me dije que si hablábamos, podría comprenderla mejor, y quizás…No sé, mejor pasar página. Tenía ese sentimiento que necesitaba comprender, comprender el porqué de todo. Así que sé lo pregunté»

«¿Cómo? ¿Así, directamente?»

«Directamente, sí. Le pregunté por qué me había engañado la primera vez y otras tantas veces. Le dije que no lograba dejar de hacerme preguntas sobre eso, que me siento perdida. No le había dicho aun que quería romper, necesitaba que me contase»

«¿Conseguiste las respuestas a tus preguntas?»

«Sí» resopló la morena «Ella…ella se defendió mucho, nos gritamos, se enfadó por el hecho de que yo quería saber, le eche en cara que me negara esa honestidad. Intentó salirse por la tangente, pero yo no se lo permití, me negaba a que una vez más esquivara las preguntas. Así que insistí, estaba decidida, o me hablaba o me marchaba. Así que al cabo de numerosos gritos, de numerosas lágrimas por parte de la dos, se derrumbó y literalmente me gritó la verdad a la cara»

Regina lloraba en silencio y Emma prefirió no decir nada, dejando que fuera a su ritmo.

«Me detesta, sencillamente»

«¿Cómo es eso? Si te detesta, no puede estar suplicándote que no la dejes»

«Me ama tanto como me detesta. Me detesta y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso. Le gritaba que me debía la verdad, que me debía la explicación sobre lo que había podido hacer para merecer todo eso. Y en ese momento se dio la vuelta hacia mí de forma violenta y me gritó que no era algo que hubiera hecho sino algo que yo era. Suspiró antes de comenzar a explicarme de verdad. Ella…me echa en cara que sea…yo»

Emma esperó un momento la continuación, pero decidió romper el silencio.

«¿Cómo puede echarte en cara que seas…tú?»

«Ella…tiene la sensación de vivir bajo mi sombra desde hace años. De no ser sino Kathryn, la mujer de la talentosa pianista Regina Mills. Ella…tenía la sensación de no existir, ya no soportaba a mis padres y sobre todo a mi madre que solo hablaba de piano en cuanto ella estaba en casa. Es por eso que nunca va a escucharme tocar.

Entonces cuando invité a Aurora a casa, se entendieron bien y ella vio intimidación en sus ojos con respecto a ella, y quiso comprender de dónde venía eso. Fue comprendiendo que no era sino deseo y atracción y le supo bien ser el centro de atención por una vez. Así que un día en que yo trabajaba y ella no, la invitó a casa, Aurora corrió y pasó lo que pasó. A partir de ese momento, su relación comenzó. Kathryn se dio cuenta de que no solo Aurora sentía atracción hacia ella. Al haber sido tan abiertas sobre nuestra homosexualidad, nunca escondimos nuestra pareja. Como yo tengo cierta notoriedad, todo el mundo, a los eventos a los que asistíamos, sabía que éramos lesbianas. Ella sorprendió otras miradas y percibió que las mujeres jóvenes podían tener ojos solo para ella. Se sintió revivir en esas relaciones. Revivir, ¿te das cuenta? Revivir…entonces ¿eso quiere decir que estaba muerta a mi lado?»

Emma no tuvo tiempo de responder, Regina retomó su discurso

«Ella se culpabilizaba, porque yo nunca busqué ser el centro de las atenciones, intentaba integrarla en mi vida y me interesaba todo el tiempo por la suya. La única vez en que me dijo que mi madre le amargaba la existencia, reduje el número de visitas por ella. Y todo eso hizo que me odiara más porque ella misma se echaba en cara su comportamiento. Pero esas mujeres, generalmente heteros, sus miradas, la manera en la que se desesperaban para que ella les enseñara lo que sabía…Ella no podía pasar de eso.

Por un lado tenía esas relaciones que la hacían sentirse única e importante, y por otro, me tenía a mí que no necesitaba ser la mujer de nadie sino la de ella. He sido tan estúpida»

Emma posó inmediatamente su mano bajo su mentón para obligarla a mirarla.

«Escúchame bien Regina, tu no has sido estúpida, tú estabas enamorada y confiabas en ella. Ella ha actuado mal, no supo lidiar con sus sentimientos, se ha perdido en un rencor sobre el que en verdad no tenía control»

«¿Insinúas que es mi culpa?» preguntó la morena perpleja

«No, no, nunca. Ella tiene la culpa de no haber hablado contigo, tiene la culpa de haberte engañado, mentido. Pero ella no es culpable de tener ese sentimiento de inferioridad que la corroía. Todo el mundo no actúa igual antes los hechos, muchas personas tienen un real malestar, algunos reaccionan a él con malas acciones. Tú no eres culpable, al contrario, porque si ella te hubiese hablado, habríais podidos arreglarlo juntas. Pero…»

Emma se calló, no atreviéndose a decir lo que pensaba.

«Emma, háblame» dijo la pianista tomándole las manos.

«Lo que voy a decir es terriblemente egoísta, pero…si ella te hubiese hablado en su época, tú y yo quizás nunca nos hubiésemos encontrado, y mucho menos acercado»

Regina sonrió y se llevó su mano a su boca para besarla

«Tienes razón. Pero se lo reprocho tanto, en vez de hablar, dejarme, parar esa mentira, prefirió engañarme una y otra vez»

Fueron interrumpidas en su conversación por la llegada del tren a Boston. Emma se sentía bien con Henry en sus brazos y se sintió feliz al ver que Regina no intentó cogerlo para bajar del tren. Al contrario, ella la siguió tranquilamente asegurándose de que no olvidaban nada. El pequeño estaba completamente dormido, perfectamente sereno, la cabeza sobre su hombro, sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, y la joven adoraba esa sensación.

«Creo que lo me lo voy a llevar a la tienda, mi jefa se va a volver loca»

Regina rio de buena gana antes de tender sus brazos para recuperar a su hijo.

«Mi hijo es un seductor, si lo dejara todo el día en una tienda de lencería, te lo encontrarías con tus clientas en los probadores»

«Don Juan…no me sorprende»

«Gracias Emma»

«¿Por qué?»

«Me siento mejor después de hablar contigo, gracias por estar ahí»

La rubia se inclinó sobre ella y besó su mejilla durante más tiempo del necesario.

«No querría estar en otra parte»

«Hasta esta tarde Emma»

«Hasta esta tarde»

**Día 24. Tren de las 17:15**

Apenas sentada en su sitio, Emma se puso a mirar la hora hasta que escuchó su nombre ser gritado por el vagón. Vio a Henry correr hacia ella, tirando de su madre que le seguía de cerca agarrándolo de la mano.

«Henry, no corras, te vas a caer»

«Pero no, está Emma» resopló él

«Oh, ¿y porque esté Emma tú no te caerás?»

«No, ella me va a coger»

Y para probar sus palabras, el niño saltó hacia delante dejándose caer como si no se arriesgara a nasa. Emma no se lo pensó, calculando apenas el grito de Regina y su movimiento para retener a su hijo, ella se lanzó hacia él, atrapándolo por los pelos, golpeándose la cabeza con el reposabrazos del asiento de al lado.

«Henry» exclamó la pianista arrodillándose ante ellos «¿En qué estabas pensando? Podrías haberte hecho daño»

Emma se sentó en el pasillo, con el niño en brazos, una mano sobre su cabeza que le dolía a rabiar.

«No, está Emma» repitió él visiblemente orgulloso de haber probado su teoría.

«Ella podría no haber logrado cogerte, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿me escuchas?»

La morena estaba completamente alarmada, descendiendo con dificultad del pico de adrenalina y angustia que acababa de sufrir.

«Pero mamá, abuelo ha dicho que…»

«¿Abuelo ha dicho? ¿Qué te ha dicho esta vez?» lo cortó ella enfadada.

El niño no respondió, sus ojos empañados de lágrimas, aferrado a Emma que no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Regina inspiró profundamente para calmarse y tendió sus brazos hacia su hijo que inmediatamente se estrechó contra ella.

«Henry, no he debido gritar, he tenido mucho miedo. No debes hacer eso, aunque pienses que yo o Emma vamos a agarrarte, no hay que correr riesgos que no llevan a nada. Mira, es Emma quien se ha hecho daño al cogerte. No se juega cuando puede ser peligroso, ¿me comprendes?»

Ella le había hablado muy calmadamente, haciendo que la mirara para se concentrara. Se había sentado en el lado de la ventana, con Henry sobre sus rodillas, mientras que la rubia se sentaba en el asiento de al lado.

«Sí, mamá» respondió él con expresión culpable

«Ahora vas a pedirle perdón a Emma»

«Perdón Emma. Lo siento»

Él bajaba la cabeza, la expresión abatida, y la joven tuvo que contenerse para no cogerlo en sus brazos y tranquilizarlo inmediatamente. No quería interferir en la autoridad de Regina y tenía que hacerle comprender que había hecho una tontería.

«No es grave, Henry. Pero mamá tiene razón, debes tener cuidado y no volver hacerlo»

El niño la miró y parecía tan apesadumbrado que Emma no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de cachorro apaleado a la pianista que a su vez desvió la mirada como para no sucumbir ella.

«¿Estás enfadada mamá?» preguntó tímidamente el niño

«No, Henry, esta vez no estoy enfadada, pero si lo vuelves a hacer si me enfadaré y te castigaré»

«Sí mamá»

«¿Qué te dijo el abuelo cuando estabas al teléfono con él?»

«Que yo no debía tener miedo cuando tú estás triste porque Emma te sostendrá»

«Escucha, ratoncito, todo eso son historias de gente grande. El abuelo quería tranquilizarte, eso está bien. Pero él no debería hablarte de todo eso. Yo estoy bien, no es grave estar un poco triste a veces, eso sucede, y después las cosas van mejor. No debes preocuparte, de acuerdo, y además contigo soy la más feliz del mundo»

Henry le dio un abrazo, recobrándose poco a poco de sus emociones. Regina miró a Emma y se enrojeció, pero sin embargo no desvió la mirada. Por lo que se veía, el padre de la morena era un aliado suyo sin todavía conocerlo. La joven vendedora se preguntaba lo que le había podido decir su hija desde hacía un mes para que él pensase de esa manera de ella. Ante la mirada dulce y tímida que Regina posaba en ella, comenzaba sin embargo a hacerse una idea y eso le gustaba.

Henry se quedó callado un momento sobre las rodillas de su madre antes de elevarse un poco y hablarle al oído.

«Puedes preguntárselo directamente» respondió ella con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Henry miró a su madre escondiéndose contra ella, reuniendo todo su valor para hablar.

«¿Estás enfadada Emma?»

La joven pudo sentir literalmente cómo su corazón se transformó en una masa informe formada exclusivamente de nubes de azúcar.

Todas sus tentativas para permanecer firme fueron barridas por su mirada y su labio tembloroso

«No, chico, no estoy en absoluto enfadada»

Una sonrisa apareció poco a poco en su rostro y se soltó un poco de su madre.

«¿Te duele?»

«Un poco, pero no es grave»

«Perdón»

«¿Sabes? Creo que un gran abrazo me haría muy bien»

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja y se desplazó hacia ella, feliz y tranquilo. Emma pasó sus brazos a su alrededor y lo abrazó tan fuerte como él lo hacía. Ella metió su nariz en su cuello y sopló para hacerlo reír a carcajadas y se revolvió para escaparse.

Se volvió a sentar en sus rodillas y Regina le sacó un libro que comenzó a hojear riéndose solo ante las imágenes.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, sí, muy bien»

«Gracias por haberlo cogido»

«Era lo normal»

«Emma, te lo agradezco mucho, lo que has hecho, no todos el mundo lo hubiera hecho»

«Hey» dio ella tomándole la mano «No es nada, te lo aseguro. Y además este muchachito confía en mí» añadió ella con orgullo «Es lógico que le demuestre que puede»

«Oh, sí, él puede» respondió la morena estrechando su mano.

Emma se sentía bien, orgullosa y honrada a la vez. Desde que había perdido a su bebé, nunca se había permitido acercarse a un niño, temiendo el sufrimiento de los recuerdos. Henry era el primero por el que había logrado bajar sus defensas, y ver el apego que él estaba desarrollando hacia ella le cortaba literalmente la respiración.

Regina pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a darle un suave masaje.

«Eso es bueno» dijo ella cerrando los ojos

«Tienes un chichón» respondió ella rozando la zona

Inmediatamente Henry alzó la mirada de su libro y la miró con inquietud.

«Estoy bien Henry, solo es un pequeño chichón, nada grave»

«Mamá da un beso mágico» dijo él a su madre con mirada suplicante

«Henry, no creo que…»

«Oh, sí, mamá da un beso mágico» la interrumpió Emma sonriendo

La pianista resopló y se enderezó para besar su cráneo allí donde se había golpeado. Al mismo tiempo, Regina había deslizado su mano por su nuca y acariciaba su piel sensible. Emma se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, lo que hizo reír a la joven que continuó con sus atenciones.

La joven vendedora se concentró en Henry, bien sentado en sus rodillas, a quien se puso a contar una historia. Emma se metió en el juego, viviendo con el niño las aventuras de los animales de su libro de imágenes. Ella leía algunas frases acentuando cada emoción, sintiéndose bien bajo la mirada del pequeño moreno que bebía sus palabras.

Regina, por su parte, se conformaba con observarlos sin intervenir, respondiendo a las solicitudes de su hijo. Ella no había quitado su mano de su nuca y alternaba entre caricias y juegos en sus largos rizos rubios. Emma la dejaba hacer, acogiendo esa agradable ternura, consciente ahora de su necesidad de sentirla y por qué.

Al llegar a la estación, cubrió el rostro de Henry de besos, después besó con naturalidad la frente de su madre antes de levantarse. Apenas hubo bajado al andén ya estaba ansiosa de que fuera mañana.

**Día 25. Tren de las 06:22**

«¿La tarde se pasó bien?» preguntó Emma entrando en el vagón y sentándose al lado de Regina que llevaba a Henry medio dormido.

«No realmente. Desde el comienzo nos evitamos. Después quiso decirme que todo iba a ir bien entre nosotras y eso me enervó, le dije que no, que no todo iba a ir bien, que sentía muchas cosas por ella, pero ya no amor. Comenzamos a pelearnos y Henry comenzó a llorar. Yo quise marcharme y ella me retuvo para que hablásemos, él lloraba mucho, había tanto ruido en esa casa, era opresivo. Debí mirar hacia las escaleras, pus ella me dijo que me diera prisa en llegar a mi último "éxito". Ignoré sus palabras y me adelantó en las escaleras para llegar la primera a su habitación. Estaba aterrorizado porque, cuando ella vio que se había hecho pipí en la cama, le gritó diciéndole que un niño de casi tres años tenía que estar limpio. La saqué de la habitación y me ocupé de él. Me llevó dos horas calmarlo y no dejó de despertarse durante toda la noche»

«¿Hablaste con ella? ¿De su comportamiento?» preguntó Emma apretando los dientes

«Después sí, me esperaba en la cama de la habitación de invitados. Me preguntó si él estaba bien y como yo la ignoré se puso a llorar»

«¿Enternecimiento o remordimientos?»

«Remordimientos por esta vez. Me dijo que lo sentía, que aunque lo intentara no lograba amar a Henry como una madre. Sentía ternura hacia él, pero ella…»

«¿Ella qué? ¿Regina?»

«Ella le echa la culpa»

«¿De qué?» preguntó, comprendiendo que la joven necesitaba hablar aunque no sabía por dónde comenzar

«Del lugar que él ocupa en mi corazón. Tuvo este hijo conmigo por mí, se ha sentido dejada de lado desde el momento en que entró en nuestras vidas y por eso volvió a engañarme después de su nacimiento»

«¿Es una forma de celos?»

«En cierto sentido sí, pero sobre todo es que no consigue sentirse madre. Y cuanto menos consigue amarlo, más se culpabiliza, más lo culpabiliza a él y más me culpabiliza a mí. Él es Mi hijo, Mi logro, otra…»

«Regina, tú…»

«Entonces, ¿todo ha sido culpa mía? ¿He sido egoísta al querer a Henry?»

«No, por supuesto que no, es…la vida nunca es blanca o negra. Ella ha actuado mal, pero no creo que hay sido tu deseo de tener un hijo lo que haya provocado todo esto. Tú sabes lo que fue, ella no soportaba tu éxito, al que veía como algo que la anulaba a ella. Si nunca hubieseis tenido a Henry, ese malestar que ella tenía habría seguido ahí. Te engañó antes de Henry, su nacimiento solo hizo que volviera a hacerlo. Nunca sabrás si ella lo hubiera vuelto a hacer sin tu embarazo, pero eso no tiene importancia. No hay que vivir en las hipótesis»

«Creo que quiero dejarla, cuando mis padres vuelvan y pueda dejarles a Henry, tendré esa charla con ella»

«¿Cuándo regresan?»

«El sábado o el domingo. ¿Sabes? Creo que hace tiempo que quiero dejarla. Pero antes no había tomado consciencia que quedarme pensando en Henry no solucionaba nada…Y además antes de ti…no habría tenido el valor, espero tenerlo cuando llegue el momento»

«Lo tendrás, por Henry y por ti, lo tendrás»

«Me da tanto miedo»

Emma la atrajo hacia ella para poder abrazarla sin despertar a Henry y la estrechó.

«El miedo es normal, hay que transformarlo en coraje»

Regina se pegó a ella tanto como pudo suspirando ante lo bien que estaba en sus brazos. Emma besó su cabeza y comenzó a darle un suave masaje en su cráneo. Después de casi quince minutos, escuchó que su respiración se había hecho profunda y regular y comprendió que se había dormido. Hundió su cabeza en su cuello y respiró profundamente su olor antes de murmurar

«Espero que lo consigas, me gustaría atreverme a decirte toda el importante lugar que ocupas en mi corazón, esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta para eso, mi dulce y bella Regina»

La mantuvo pegada a ella para que pudiera descansar un poco y borrar las emociones de la noche anterior, y no la despertó sino cuando se aproximaba el tren a la estación de Boston.

La morena abrió los ojos y quiso enderezarse rápidamente al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, pero se encontró retenida por los brazos de Emma.

«¿Me he dormido?» preguntó ella por inercia

«Sí, fue mono»

«¿He…Hum…?»

«No, tú duermes como una princesa» mintió ella omitiendo un ligero ronquido que se le había escapado y que ella había adorado escuchar.

Regina pareció aliviada y se levantó despacio para seguirla hasta el andén. Henry aún estaba dormido, y ninguna parecía prestar atención al hecho de que iban dadas de la mano. Se separaron después de un beso en la mejilla y solo se soltaron la mano en el último momento.

**Día 25. Tren de las 17:15**

«¿Sabes Emma? Esta noche duermo en casa del abuelo y la abuela» dijo Henry mientras que esta se sentaba frente a su madre

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, pero no mamá»

«Mis padres han vuelto antes» dijo Regina.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y Emma no tuvo necesidad de palabras para comprender todos los sobreentendidos que había detrás de esa noticia. La cuestionó con la mirada y la pianista asintió, confirmándole silenciosamente sus intenciones. La joven vendedora tomó su mano bajo la mesa para mostrarle que estaba a su lado, y la sonrisa que le devolvió ella dejaba ver su ansiedad. Acarició su mano antes de entrelazar sus dedos y estrecharlos. Al ver que Henry estaba dibujando tranquilo, ella se inclinó para captar su mirada.

Se leía tanto en esos ojos chocolate cuando se hundieron en los suyos. Había miedo, aprensión que le apretaba el estómago ante la idea de cambiar su vida esa noche. Había temor de no conseguirlo teñido de una culpabilidad de la que no podía escapar. Pero entre todas esas emociones confusas, Emma creyó entrever lo que de verdad no se atrevía a confesar, por miedo a sufrir. Ella había intentado controlarse, sin embargo lo había visto, la esperanza…la esperanza de que esa noche marcara un giro en su vida. De igual manera vio ternura que quizás no solo era destinada a Henry….Seguramente no solo destinada a Henry.

Durante todo el viaje, solo el pequeño rompía cada cierto tiempo el silencio y la pesada angustia en la que se habían instalado. Solicitaba a veces a su madre, a veces a Emma, inconsciente de los miedos y de la esperanza que les atenazaba el vientre.

En cuanto hubo soltado su mano, Regina extendió sus piernas para ponerlas en contacto con las suyas. En cuanto la miraba, Emma inspiraba profundamente, incitándola a hacer lo mismo para calmarse. Estaba feliz de logar arrancarle algunas sonrisas y no había dejado de tranquilizarla con sus miradas.

«Gracias» dijo silenciosamente la pianista para no llamar la atención de su hijo

«De nada» respondió ella de la misma manera.

Su estación fue anunciada y Emma se levantó para darle un beso a Henry, y después otro más pronunciado en la sien de la morena.

«Todo va a ir bien» le murmuró al oído «Escríbeme, llámame o incluso pasa si quieres» dijo ella dándole un papel sobre el que escribió rápidamente su dirección.

«Gracias. Pienso ir a casa de mis padres, no lo sé, ya veré. Te llamaré desde allí»

Regina aferraba su mano sin soltarla, entonces Emma se acercó para besarla en la frente.

«Quieres que me quede hasta tu parada»

La morena pareció dudar y finalmente hizo señal de que no.

«Todo va a ir bien» retomó la rubia acariciándole la mejilla. «Todo irá bien después»

Ella le devolvió finalmente su mano, no sin una última mirada inquieta y Emma descendió del tren con el corazón encogido.

La difícil espera podía comenzar.

**Día 25. 22:57**

Emma dio un salto del sofá al escuchar cómo llamaban con fuerza a su puerta. Hacía cuatro horas que no tenía noticias de Regina. En sus últimos mensajes le decía que estaba esperando que Kathryn llegara, que ya no podía esperar más y que quería irse directamente a casa de sus padres. La joven la había convencido para que se quedara y se enfrentara a Kathryn, motivándola y tranquilizándola hasta que recibió el último mensaje de la noche.

"_Está llegando, te escribo en cuanto esté en casa de mis padres"_

Desde ese momento Emma caminaba de arriba abajo en su departamento verificando su teléfono. Se imaginaba de todo, que las cosas fuesen mal, que Kathryn le hiciera daño a Regina, que Regina finalmente no lo hiciera, que recayera en los brazos de su mujer. No dejaba de soltar su teléfono, alejarse de él para intentar ignorarlo, y volver minutos más tarde para ver si había algo. En cuando lo tenía en la mano, abría de forma mecánica la conversación mantenida con Regina, veía que el último mensaje era el que había enviado una hora antes para tener noticias, comenzaba a teclear, pero finalmente se echaba para atrás.

Fue su estado de estrés el que la hizo saltar cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se dio prisa en ir a abrir, perpleja, no sin una última mirada a su teléfono.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra al ver a una Regina en lágrimas al otro lado, con una inmensa sonrisa que contrastaba con sus ojos rojos.

«Regina…»

«Lo he hecho» la interrumpió «Lo he hecho, la he dejado»

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la morena ya estaba en sus brazos. Logró cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y la estrechó tan fuerte como podía, casi elevándola. Soltó poco a poco su agarre, dejando a la más pequeña que apoyara sus zapatos en el suelo y puso sus manos en sus mejillas. Apartó algunos mechones de cabellos que se habían pegado a sus pómulos por las lágrimas y besó su mejilla.

«¿Por qué lloras?»

«Ha sido horrible»

«¿Te ha hecho daño?» preguntó ella de repente inquieta y ya en cólera

«No, Emma…no» la tranquilizó «Sobre todo ha gritado, llorado, suplicado, se enfadó. Sabe por qué la dejó»

«De todas maneras podía deducirlo»

«No…ella sabe por qué la dejo…ahora»

Emma comprendió, pero sin atreverse a creérselo demasiado y eso tuvo que leerse en su mirada porque Regina se rio dulcemente.

«Sabe que la dejo ahora porque he encontrado a la persona que me ha dado el valor»

Regina hundió su mirada en la suya, despejo su rostro de sus largos rizos rubios y deslizó sus dedos hasta sus labios. Emma contenía su respiración sin darse cuenta y comenzó lentamente a avanzar, imitando los gestos de la pianista. Deslizó su brazo por su espalda hasta que sus manos reposaron en lo alto de sus nalgas. La atrajo aún más hacia ella, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Regina posó una mano en su hombro y enredó la otra en sus cabellos. Emma la sintió presionar suavemente bajo su cabeza inclinándola progresivamente hacia ella.

Sus ojos ya no se apartaban, la joven vendedora tenía la sensación de que su corazón daba saltos desacompasados en su caja torácica. La joven pianista inclinó ligeramente la cabeza cerrando los ojos y con un movimiento grácil pegó sus labios a los suyos.

Un solo contacto, la tierna dulzura que le procuraba, y millones de mariposas explotaron en su vientre. Cuando Regina comenzó a moverse contra ella, ella respondió a su vez y se perdió en ese instante como si nada más existiera en el exterior.

Un beso, un simple beso, y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con la misma fuerza que la de los sentimientos que experimentaba. Sus labios bailaban, los unos pegados a los otros, su cabeza le daba vueltas, su corazón galopaba, su piel se electrificaba, su vientre se calentaba y los dedos de los pies de crispaban.

Regina se separó de ella poco a poco, quedando a solo una respiración de ella.

«Lo he hecho»

Su voz fue como un electroshock, despertándola, y Emma tomó de nuevo posesión de sus labios que llevaba deseando en silencio desde hacía mucho tiempo, estrechando en sus brazos su futuro que se anunciaba tan caótico como maravilloso. Tenía muchas emociones en su interior, demasiados sentimientos que surgían sin contención en ese instante.

«Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti» murmuró en su oído.

«Yo creo…» comenzó la pianista con voz temblorosa y casi inaudible «Yo creo que me dejaré caer en ese amor contigo»


	13. Chapter 13

¿Cómo quieres que actúe?

**Día 25. 23:15**

«Yo te sujetaré» dijo Emma después de un momento, aún la una en los brazos de la otra, de pie, en la entrada de su pequeño apartamento «Tu padre lo ha dicho, estoy ahí para eso. Le he demostrado a Henry que él tenía razón, y lo haré contigo también»

Regina se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Desde lo alto de sus tacones de aguja, se encontraban a la misma altura y solo tuvo que dar un paso hacia delante para besarla de nuevo. Emma la sintió inspirar profundamente y sintió sus manos agarrándola por la nuca atrayéndola más hacia ella. Ella posó las suyas en su espalda y en su cintura para no perder el equilibrio inclinándose para acentuar su arqueo. La atrajo de nuevo y la pianista rodeó su cuello con sus brazos a la vez que emitía un gemido de satisfacción que puso la piel de gallina a la rubia.

Sus labios ya no se separaron, como si al encontrarse finalmente se hubieran vuelto dependientes la una de la otra.

«¿Quieres ver mi apartamento?» dijo Emma cuando se separaron pero sin despegarse.

Regina asintió, pero en lugar de moverse, volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios y la joven vendedora creyó desfallecer cuando sintió su lengua pedir tímidamente acceso a su boca. Se separó de ella, la respiración un poco entrecortada y esperó a que ella abriera los ojos para acercarse de nuevo. La pianista la miró con interrogación e inquietud y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando Emma se acercó para responder a su espera. En seguida, paró su gesto para que ella la mirase de nuevo y comprendiera.

La morena sonrió entonces y se acercó a ella sin romper el contacto. Sus labios se reencontraron y todo pareció mucho más intenso, aunque Emma no lo creyera posible. Ella entreabrió dulcemente la boca y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez, una multitud de mariposas hicieron explosión en su vientre. Rápidamente pudo comprender que le había pasado lo mismo a su compañera, porque los ojos de Regina rodaron en sus órbitas hasta el punto de no poder mantenerlos abiertos.

Ella, mientras se besaban, continuaba mirándola, como para asegurarse de que todo era real. Un nuevo gemido de la morena rompió el silencio y ella a su vez tuvo que cerrar los ojos para acoger todas esas emociones.

«Había deseado hacer esto desde hace tanto tiempo» confesó la pianista estrechándose a ella y hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

«Yo también»

Después de unos instantes, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, se separaron suavemente, instalándose una repentina timidez.

«Yo…Tendría que…» comenzó Regina

«¿Quieres llamar a tus padres? ¿Ver cómo te organizas?»

«¿Tengo más opciones?» preguntó ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Emma enrojeció de repente e hizo lo máximo posible por no balbucear.

«Puedes, no sé, puedes…Puedes quedarte aquí…Esta noche…Cuando quieras…Eres bienvenida. Pero lo sé, seguramente tienes ganas de ver a Henry y a tus padres en un momento como este, pero…»

Regina la interrumpió con un beso y sacó su teléfono del bolso. La joven rubia la vio teclear el número, mientras luchaba con las ganas de estrecharla contra ella, pegarse a su espalda y besarla otra vez. Sentía el corazón latir tan rápido que era casi doloroso. Ella estaba ahí de verdad…En su apartamento…

De verdad se habían besado, todo era tan intenso que casi perdía la respiración.

_«Hola, soy yo…»_ dijo la pianista en cuanto hubo alguien al otro lado de la línea, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_«Yo…la he dejado_» dijo ella con una voz en la que se mezclaba la angustia de ese paso hacia delante y el alivio que parecía representar para ella.

_«No, no, estoy en casa de Emma»_

_«Sí, lo sé, no lo he pensado cuando he…¿De verdad lo crees?»_

Ella la miró y enrojeció, y la rubia se preguntó qué podrían haberle dichos sus padres para que reaccionase de esa manera. Se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá esperando pacientemente que su conversación acabara.

_«De acuerdo, está bien entonces…No, no, está bien, me siento…Sinceramente no lo sé. Sobre todo aliviada, pero angustiada por lo que vendrá. Hay tantas cosas en que debo pensar y organizar…»_

Ella estalló en llanto, todo el peso de los acontecimientos parecía caer de golpe. Emma cogió su mano permaneciendo en silencio. Ella la atrajo dulcemente, y al ver que ella se dejaba hacer, la tomó en sus brazos. Regina continuó su conversación, por lo que se ve sin molestarse de que pudiera escuchar lo que sus padres decían.

"…_conmociones, pero son buenas, eras infeliz en esa vida y visiblemente Kathryn también aunque ella no comprenda todavía que la única solución es la ruptura. Tienes derecho a la felicidad cariño, quizás ya la has encontrado, quién sabe"_

Emma quiso gritarle a Henry senior todo el amor que ya sentía por él, pero se retuvo de cualquier comentario.

_«Lo sé papá, sobre todo estoy perdida, hay…tantas cosas en las que pensar que da miedo»_

"_Cariño, no estarás sola, nos tienes a tu madre y a mí…"_

"_Por supuesto que nos tendrás, eso no hay ni que decirlo" _interrumpió Cora con una voz fuerte.

Una sola frase escuchada de su boca y Emma comprendía de dónde Regina sacaba su carácter.

"_Yo decía…" _Retomó su padre "_Nos tendrás a tu madre y a mí, y no creo que diga ninguna tontería al creer que también tendrás a Emma"_

La susodicha confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza que hizo sonreír a su compañera.

_«Lo sé papá, gracias. ¿Cómo está Henry?»_

"_Emma por aquí, Emma por allá, Emma me ha salvado de una peligrosa caída, incluso mortal"_

_«¿Ha dicho eso?»_

"_Con sus palabras"_

"_Me esperaba escuchar que habría saltado ante las fauces de un dragón para salvarlo de lo entusiasta que estaba mientras nos lo contaba" _ precisó Cora

La rubia hinchó su pecho, mostrando un repentino orgullo y Regina tuvo que contener la risa.

"_En fin, está bien, está contento con sus regalos y ahora duerme a pierna suelta"_

_«Ya pensaré más tarde cómo hablarle de todo esto, primero debo hablar con Kathryn cuando esté calmada, le explicaré por qué nos quedamos en casa del abuelo y de la abuela»_

"_¿Hemos de deducir que esta noche no vienes?" _preguntó su madre con fatalismo

«_Voy…no lo sé, puedo quedarme en casa de Emma, pero…con Henry mañana por la mañana, yo…»_

"_Regina, quédate con tu amiga, Henry está bien, todo va bien, necesitas respirar y ella me parece muy apropiada para tranquilizarte y serenarte, es lo que te hace falta"_

_«¿Estás seguro papá?»_

"_Perfectamente"_

_«Voy a quedarme aquí»_ dijo hundiendo su mirada en la suya.

Se miraron, turbación y angustia me mezclaban sutilmente con la felicidad y la excitación ante lo que comenzaba entre ellas.

"_Muy bien" _dijo Henry _"Estoy contento de saber que estás en su casa, tú…"_

"_No la acojas demasiado rápido" _Interrumpió su mujer _"Primero tenemos que conocer sus intenciones antes de pronunciarnos"_

"_Cora" _resopló él

"_Henry" _respondió ella acentuando el tinte dramático que él había tenido.

_«Gracias a los dos»_ interrumpió su hija divertida

"_Te queremos cariño, no pienses mucho esta noche, mañana juntos nos enfrentaremos a las cosas, habla con tu amiga y respira"_

"_Te queremos"_

_«Yo también os quiero»_

Colgó y se separó suavemente.

«Disculpa por mi madre»

«No hay problema, ella te quiere, se preocupa por ti, y eso está bien»

Regina se ajustó entre sus piernas y se inclinó para besarla, una mano en cada mejilla.

«Entonces este es tu apartamento» dijo alzando la cabeza

«Sí» respondió ella rascándose nerviosamente la nuca «Es pequeño y no gran cosa, pero es mi hogar»

«Es muy coqueto»

Emma rio abiertamente al escucharla

«Gracias por ser tan educada»

«No, no» dijo rápidamente la pianista «Es encantador, me gusta»

«Digamos que la visita se hace rápido. Habitación» dijo ella levantándose y señalando la cama «Cuarto de baño» dijo dando la vuelta hacia la única puerta de la estancia a parte de la puerta de la entrada «Salón» señaló la tele y el sofá en medio de la estancia «cocina y despacho al lado… Ya te dije, es una apartamento típico de estudiante»

«Está bien Emma»

«Ahora mismo estoy buscando otro»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, me gustaría algo más grande, con una habitación al menos, algo con lo que llevar una vida de adulto…Y una cama doble» dijo riendo

«Hum…» dijo a continuación «¿Quieres…beber algo? ¿Comer algo? ¿Hablar?»

«¿Tendrías vino?»

«Sí, ponte cómoda» dijo corriendo a buscar una botella. Al volver se encontró a la joven sentada en el sofá en posición recta, le tendió una copa.

Ella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas para mostrarle que podía ponerse cómoda y la miró beber un sorbo del vino.

«Hum…Es bueno»

«¿Quieres hablar?»

Regina la miró y depositó su copa, tomó la suya y la dejó igualmente antes de sentarse cerca de ella e inclinarse para besarla. Emma fue presa de la angustia, no sabiendo cómo actuar si ella intentaba ir más lejos esa noche.

¿Lo quería ella? No estaba segura, tenía deseos de ella, eso estaba seguro, pero la idea de que su primera vez, su primera vez con una mujer, fuera cuando su compañera estaba en tal estado de turbación emocional la asustaba.

La morena se acurrucó contra ella y suspiró colocando su cabeza bajo su mentón. Apoyo la espalda en ella y llevó sus brazos hacia delante para que ella la rodease, barriendo así sus temores. Al igual que ella, Regina no estaba preparada y eso la tranquilizaba, era sobre todo ternura lo que ella buscaba y Emma tenía mucha para darle.

La estrechó y esperó pacientemente a que ella se sintiera preparada para hablar.

«Por un momento creí que no lo iba a conseguir. Ella se puso de rodillas y me rodeó la cintura, y lloraba pegada a mi vientre, fue horrible. Le pedí que me soltara y me decía que si yo estaba llorando era porque realmente no quería dejarla, que podíamos salir de esta. Le dije que sabía que ella seguía en las suyas, que había visto sus mensajes con "Marc (trabajo)" y se hundió en lágrimas. Intenté soltarme y ella se levantó para besarme. La rechacé y me preguntó si estaba relacionado contigo.

Al principio no le respondí, así que ella comenzó a enervarse. Me dijo que la había engañado y yo le dije que no, que es por eso que ahora tenía el valor de dejarla, porque yo quería hacer las cosas bien y no convertirme en un persona como ella.

Estaba llena de rabia, me dijo que iba a matarte, me dijo horrores sobre nosotras. Yo también me enfadé y le dije que era la última persona que tenía derecho a juzgarnos y que no habíamos hecho nada malo, en cambio ella sí»

«Me da igual lo que pueda pensar o decir de mí»

«Yo no, me niego que hable mal de ti, porque no puede culpar a nadie más que a ella misma»

«¿Cómo acabó todo?»

«Le dije que me iba, que iba a vivir algún tiempo a casa de mis padres para poner todo en orden, pero que quería el divorcio. Peleamos un rato más, tuve que obligarla a que me soltara, ignoré sus gritos y me marché. No lo pensé y vine hacia aquí»

«Hiciste bien»

Regina giró la cabeza para mirarla y deslizó su mano por su nuca. Emma se inclinó para besarla tiernamente y se dejó invadir por el bienestar que le procuraba.

«No consigo creer que sea real» murmuró la joven pianista

«Yo tampoco, lo esperaba tanto, sin atreverme a creer en ello»

Charlaron un poco más, abrazadas la una a la otra hasta que la morena comenzó a bostezar, recobrándose poco a poco de sus emociones.

«¿Quieres que nos vayamos a dormir? Puedo quedarme en el sofá y dejarte la cama»

«¿Caballerosidad Miss Swan?» dijo ella divertida levantando una ceja

«No, en fin, sí, solo tengo una cama de un cuerpo, así que…»

«Gracias por ser tan atenta, pero yo me quedaré con el sofá»

«Oh, no, no, no, ni hablar, ni lo intentes, no es negociable»

Se prepararon para ir a dormir y Emma creyó desfallecer cuando vio a Regina salir del cuarto de baño vistiendo únicamente uno de sus shorts de noche y uno de sus tops blancos. La morena tenía definitivamente unas magníficas y largas piernas. Intentó ignorar la ausencia de sujetador bajo el top y entró rápido en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse ella. Cuando salió, enrojeció furiosamente ante la mirada de la joven. La miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose su mirada un momento en sus pechos. Emma maldijo el frío de su apartamento y fue a besarla castamente antes de irse a acostar al sofá. No llevaba acostada ni diez minutos cuando escuchó a Regina levantarse y caminar en su dirección.

La morena se inclinó y acarició dulcemente su rostro, se la quedó mirando unos minutos apartando algunos mechones de cabello. Se acercó para besarla y murmuró en su oído.

«Ven conmigo»

«Regina, yo…»

«No pasará nada, yo tampoco estoy lista, solo necesito sentirte a mi lado, sentir que estás ahí»

Emma divisó toda la vulnerabilidad que teñía sus ojos a penas iluminados por los rayos de la luna. Posó su mano sobre su mejilla y se levantó para seguirla sin una palabra.

La pianista se colocó de lado y ella se colocó abrazándola por la espalda, encajando perfectamente sus formas. Pasó un brazo por su cintura, acomodándose a la estrechez de la cama, y la morena entrelazó sus dedos por encima de su vientre. La joven vendedora deslizó a continuación su cabeza en su cuello y escuchó cómo, poco a poco, se quedaba dormida, antes de deslizarse ella también en los brazos de Morfeo.

Emma sentía que era despertada dulcemente, pero luchaba por permanecer en sus sueños cuando se dio cuenta de qué la había traído a la realidad de forma tan suave.

Una mano, una mano que acariciaba tiernamente su brazo. Todo lo sucedido la víspera le vino enseguida a la cabeza, Regina en el umbral de su puerta, Regina diciéndole que había dejado a Kathryn, Regina besándola, Regina pidiéndole que durmiera con ella.

Ronroneó suavemente para mostrar que se había despertado y sintió los labios de su compañera sobre su mejilla. Ya no se acordaba de cuándo fue la última vez que había vivido un despertar tan dulce y cariñoso. Debió ser con Neal, pero ¿cuándo en qué estadio de la relación? Era incapaz de acordarse. Besó la palma de la morena cuando la pasó por su rostro y la sintió pegarse a ella. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, esperando descubrir lo que ella iba a hacer. Sintió su respiración en su rostro y su corazón se desbocó cuando sus labios se encontraron.

«Buenos días» murmuró la pianista

«Buenos días» suspiró la rubia que aún no había abierto los ojos

Lo hizo poco a poco y se sorprendió por la belleza de la joven que estaba encima de ella. Sus cabellos estaban lejos del peinado impecable que siempre lucía, no llevaba nada de maquillaje y le parecía más bella que nunca.

«Emma, hay que levantarse»

«Espera un poco»

«¿Vives lejos de la estación?»

«¿Qué hora es?»

«Las cinco y cuarto»

«Tenemos tiempo» dijo ella hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello

«¿Tenemos tiempo a la manera Emma Swan o tenemos tiempo para el "resto de los mortales"?»

La joven vendedora se puso a pensar y gruñó levantándose

«Ok, ok, me levanto. ¿Quieres…Quieres ducharte primero? ¿Necesitas algo?»

Regina pareció descomponerse ligeramente

«Vine sin nada. Como último remedio puedo ponerme lo mismo de ayer, pero…»

«Oh…» dijo Emma comprendiendo «¿Ropa interior?»

La pianista sonrió turbada, aunque bien recta a pesar de que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse.

«Ese es mi campo, debo tener conjuntos nuevos sin usar»

Emma abrió su armario y comenzó a buscar en un cajón

«¿Preferencia de color?»

«¿Tienes para elegir?»

«En tu talla no mucho, pero tengo un conjunto turquesa y otro rojo»

Sin darse cuenta, Emma se había metido en su papel de vendedora y se creía casi en la tienda.

«¿Tienes de varias tallas? ¿Y además cómo conoces mi talla?»

«Es mi trabajo. Y sí» dijo ella sacando la cabeza de detrás de la puerta del armario para verla «A final de temporada, lo que no se ha vendido Ruby lo distribuye entre ella, la otra vendedora y yo. Le doy a Mary, depende de la ocasión. Y también están los…regalos de los proveedores» dijo ella mostrándole uno de su talla que ella encontraba particularmente bonito.

«Es magnífico» dijo la morena cogiéndolo

«Ve a probártelo, a ver si te queda bien» respondió ella con naturalidad

«No te lo dejaré ver…» replicó ella mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño «No así»

Al comprender el doble sentido, Emma se quedó de piedra y no reaccionó hasta que la otra hubo desaparecido. Se sentó en la cama sintiendo como se ponía roja e intentó no pensar. Sin embargo, no había nada que hacer, se puso a soñar con el día, si llegaba, en el que vería la ropa interior de la pianista y sintió el fuego apoderarse de su rostro. Se dio prisa para echarse agua en la cara, sorprendida ella misma por el efecto que le causaba una mujer en ropa interior.

Se abofeteó pensando que de hecho era su trabajo, ver a mujeres en ropa interior y dejó caer su rostro entre sus brazos suspirando.

"_Sí, pero era Regina, ella no es LAS mujeres" _pensó mientras rozaba sus labios con la punta de los dedos, el gusto de los de la morena aún presente.

Se dio prisa en prepararse ella también, después desayunaron rápidamente antes de ir hacia la estación.

**Día 26 Tren de las 06:22**

Después de comentar que era divertido coger el ten juntas, se sentaron en sus asientos y la rubia no pudo evitar pensar en Henry.

«Es raro que Henry no esté»

«Deja huella, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, pero es agradable, tiene el don de sacarte una sonrisa»

«Y de decir cosas que hubiera preferido que se callara»

«Eso es una cualidad, sin él aún tendría dudas sobre lo que pensabas»

«No se pavonee tanto Miss Swan»

La rubia rio y se acercó despacio al oído de su vecina

«Emma, Emma, Emma, es la canción de mamá» le canturreó ella suavemente

Regina puso su mano en su boca para impedir que siguiera hablando y la retiró cuando ella comenzó a besar sus dedos.

La rubia se armó finalmente de valor para hacerle la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que habían entrado en el tren.

«¿Cómo quieres que actúe?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«¿Debo contenerme, mantener una distancia mientras que la situación sea…da igual lo que sea?»

«He dejado a Kathryn, técnicamente podemos hacer lo que queramos, según…hay tantas cosas que hacer antes de que todo esté realmente arreglado y además…sé que haberla dejado no significa que esté acabado, yo…¿Qué?»

Emma se sorprendió y comprendió que su angustia debía ser bien visible en su rostro y la estaba traicionando.

«¿No ha terminado?» preguntó ella, vacilante entre dejar que el estrés ganase o ponerse a la defensiva.

«No, en fin…Ella y yo hemos terminado, realmente desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso es oficialmente, pero…hay un todo después que hay que arreglar, ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar, el tiempo que llevará, las cosas que ella va a hacer»

Emma sintió un peso elevarse de golpe de sus hombros y suspiró de alivio, tan audiblemente que su compañera reparó en ello.

«Yo no hablaba en absoluto de volver con ella» dijo cogiéndole la mano

«Perdóname, yo…Cuando te escuché decir que no todo estaba terminado, imaginé que…»

«Bien, no lo hagas» la interrumpió entrelazando sus dedos «Creo que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en muchos años»

«¿Se vería mal si digo que estoy aliviada?»

«No» respondió ella sonriendo «Y con lo que respecta a nuestra manera de comportarnos, creo que a excepción de los besos, no nos hemos contenido mucho últimamente»

Emma tenía ganas de reír y de llorar a la vez, asaltada por demasiadas emociones que había refrenado durante tanto tiempo.

«En cuanto a Henry» retomó la pianista

«Es demasiado pronto para que lo sepa. Ni siquiera sabemos claramente lo que hay entre nosotras. Date tiempo para enfrentarte a las cosas una a una, vuestra separación será un gran cambio para estar añadiéndole más cosas. Y además incluso para nosotras, concedámosno el tiempo para que las cosas vayan a su ritmo, ¿ok?»

«Ok» dijo la morena acercándose

«Me he pasado horas en ese sitio deseando besarte» dijo la rubia dejando que su mirada se desviase a sus labios

«¿Como el día en que hablamos de esos dos jóvenes que se besaban y tú acabaste diciendo que estaba bien besarse?»

«Fuiste tú quien comenzaste esa vez»

«Yo también tenía ganas, es por eso que comencé a balbucear y no sabía dónde meterme»

Emma abrió la boca de sorpresa y rio, dándose cuenta de los pensamientos que había podido tener la pianista al mismo tiempo que ella, sin que ninguna de las dos se lo confesara de verdad.

«Cuando te conté mi vida, hubo un momento en que creí que lo ibas a hacer»

«Yo también, después de besar tu mejilla, casi cedo, pero me recobré y besé tu frente. Tú no estabas bien y yo estaba completamente perdida por ese deseo que no comprendía, o no quería comprender»

«Tienes razón, ni tú ni yo estábamos preparadas»

«Como en el baño»

La joven vendedora se hundió en el recuerdo de ese intercambio de ropas que habían hecho.

«Dijiste que no te aprovecharías»

«Yo…en parte mantuve mi palabra…» confesó ella, una quebradiza sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro a su pesar.

«¿En parte….?»

«Digamos que llevabas un muy bonito short azul ese día»

«Si estamos de confidencias, entonces…te confieso que ya tuve un anticipo de tu ropa interior ese día»

Regina la miró atónita y divertida antes de echarse a reír.

«La cara que tenías cuando salimos y la gente nos miraba»

«Solo tú podías estar tan relajada en un momento como ese»

«Tanta gente tiene fantasías con dos mujeres juntas que es mejor no reaccionar»

«¿Con las pianistas también?»

«¿Pianistas?»

«Tenía tantas ganas de besarte durante tu concierto»

«Yo tuve ganas de besarte después cuando nos encontramos en el tren»

«Me hubiera dejado»

Regina se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ella y se contuvo

«Cuando me contaste tu sueño…esa mujer…cuando le quitabas el sombrero y veías su rostro…»

«Sí…Eras tú, siempre he tenido ese sueño sin nunca ver a la persona hasta que te conocí»

Ella la observó después de esa confesión y se encontró respondiendo a la sonrisa que le ofrecía, maldiciéndose por ser incapaz de controlarse frente a ella.

«Hay una cuestión que me hago» dijo ella

«Di»

«Cuando me pediste que no te hablara como lo estaba haciendo, cuando te decía que te merecías la felicidad, me paraste sin explicarme por qué…»

«Tenía mucho miedo, porque cuando decías esas palabras…cuando me decías que merecía la felicidad, mi mente me gritaba "contigo", cuando me decías que merecía el respeto, me gritaba "el respecto que tú me ofreces", y cuando me decías que merecía la adoración, tenía ganas de preguntarte si tú me adorabas de esa manera. Me aterrorizaba pensar eso, no sabía realmente si podía esperar, si tenía el derecho»

«Yo así lo creía, pensaba que al decirte todo aquello…tenía ganas de que te dieras cuenta que era mi caso»

La pianista poso su mano en su mejilla y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla. Después de días descubriéndose en ese tren, en ese asiento, de sentir cosas que en un principio le habían dado miedo, y a continuación había aprendido a aceptar, a tener la esperanza de que fuera recíproco y darse cuenta de que no había sido en vano, finalmente tenía los labios de la morena sobre los suyos.

Emma tenía la sensación de que era una aceptación de todo eso, revelar ese cambio en su relación a ese tren que la había visto nacer, era confesarse que realmente existía y acogerla.

Respondió a su beso y la atrajo hacia ella suspirando de felicidad. Regina se separó a continuación y resopló mirando su rostro

«Tus cabellos están despeinados» dijo comenzando a colocarlos en su lugar.

Emma se dejó hacer, feliz de que se ocupara de ella de esa manera, con tan naturalidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Aurora entraba en el vagón, pero no estaba sola. Estaba acompañada de una pequeña rubia que tenía los ojos puestos en ella. Presa de la duda, pero cercana a la certidumbre detuvo los gestos de su vecina.

«Regina, ¿quién es la rubia que está con Aurora?»

La morena miró a su alrededor y se descompuso instantáneamente al verla. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia Emma antes de hablar.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma, lo siento tanto!»

En ese mismo momento la desconocida llegó a su altura y tomó la palabra, su cólera visible en su rostro.

«Entonces, ¿eres tú la puta que se tira a mi mujer?»

«Encantada» respondió Emma devolviéndole la pelota «¿Kathryn supongo?» añadió con una gran sonrisa de circunstancia.

La rubia se disponía a responder cuando Regina la interrumpió.

«¡Qué atrevimiento venir con tu amante para reprocharme cosas que no he hecho!»

«¿Sigues manteniendo que no me has engañado mientras que estás ahí con tus manos en los cabellos de tu zorra?»

«Es divertido escuchar eso de su boca, piensa el ladrón que todos son de su condición»

«Te prohíbo que me dirijas la palabra, ¿destruyes un matrimonio y te atreves a hacerte la enterada?» dijo enfadada Kathryn.

«Kathryn, no te…» comenzó a hablar Regina levantando el tono de voz antes de ser interrumpida por Emma

«Regina, deja, si quiere buscarme me encontrara, eso calmara un pequeño deseo que me pica»

«¿Me estás buscando?»

«No, te encuentro»

«Kathryn, tú…» intentó Aurora antes de ser empujada sin ternura por la susodicha

«No tendrás a mi mujer, tú…»

«PLATAFORMA» interrumpió Regina con fuerza. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la zona entre vagones y su autoridad natural hizo el resto.

Emma se levantó para seguirla en el mismo momento en que Kathryn dio un paso para hacer lo mismo. Se encontraron cara a cara, y la joven vendedora se agrandó al máximo, pegada a ella, mirándola desde arriba. Se desafiaron con la mirada un momento antes de que Emma se girara y siguiera los pasos de la morena.

«Me niego a lavar los trapos sucios en público»

«En cambio, ¿meterle mano en medio de un tren estando casada no te molesta?»

«Te he dejado Kathryn» dijo ella con impaciencia

«Me dijiste ayer que querías dejarme, eso no quiere decir que todo esté acabado» respondió la rubia enfadándose

«Por supuesto que sí» dijo también enfadada la pianista «Hace muchos años que tú y yo no somos nada, años que me engañas. He esperado que pudieses cambiar, he esperado tener todavía sentimientos por ti y poder superar esto…Pero el hecho es que no, ya no te amo, ya no como antes»

«Podemos superar todo esto, Regina, mi amor, podemos lograrlo»

Emma sintió un nudo aferrarse en su estómago al escuchar el apelativo, pero se obligó a no reaccionar, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse en su lugar.

«No, Kat, no podemos. No comprendes que no hay más que sufrimiento, hay que avanzar, debes aceptar que lo mejor para nosotras será separarnos»

«Regina, yo te amo, eres la única mujer que amo y amaré nunca, no puedes decirme que ya no sientes nada por mí»

La morena pareció dudar y su mujer lo aprovechó para acercarse a ella, estando ahora a pocos centímetros de ella. Emma hubiera querido interponerse, mandar a Kathryn a kilómetros, pero se contuvo. Sabía que era algo entre ellas y ella solo podía esperar con un nudo en el estómago ser la elegida.

«No, no puedo» respondió suavemente la joven mientras que la vendedora sentía su corazón quebrarse «Sería mentirte, porque eres una parte importante en mi vida, y por supuesto que siento cosas por ti. Pero…»

«No, nada de peros, mi amor» respondió su mujer posando sus dedos en sus labios y su otra mano en su espalda «Nada de peros, podemos superar todo esto»

«No, Kat, no podemos, ya no podemos» dijo ella dulcemente «Siento mucho cariño por ti, a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho, pero ya no amor» añadió ella separándose de sus brazos «Estaremos mejor la una sin la otra, no vuelvas las cosas más complicadas, te he dado bastantes oportunidades que tú arruinaste»

«No lo volveré a hacer, era…»

«Por favor, ahórrame tus mentiras, ten al menos el suficiente respeto por mí para seguir mintiéndome. Porque lo volverás a hacer, "Marc (trabajo)" es la prueba, la presencia de Aurora es la prueba»

«Solo cuentas tú»

«Yo y la estima en ti que ellas te dan. Comprendo que hayas podido sufrir viviendo…a mi sombra» dijo ella con tristeza «Por eso hoy al dejarte te libero de ello»

La mirada de Kathryn cambió y la cólera comenzó a invadir su rostro.

«¿Me vas a decir que es por mí que lo haces?» dijo ella elevando la voz

«No, yo…»

«¿Me quieres hacer creer que no es para echarte en los brazos de esta zorra de baja estofa?»

Emma suspiró al ver que después de las excusas y de la compasión, ahora pasaba al enfado.

«Te prohíbo que hables así» replicó la pianista más alto

«Es una zorra, hablo de ella como quiero»

«Ella no lo es y que tú lo seas no significa que todo el mundo sea igual» dijo ella, ya toda emoción reemplazada por la cólera.

«Soy tu mujer Regina, ¿comprendes lo que eso quiere decir?»

«Hablemos de eso, ¿comprendes TÚ lo que eso quería decir cuando perdías ese puesto en los brazos de tus amantes? ¿Lo pensabas al menos cuando me juraste fidelidad durante nuestro matrimonio?»

«Por supuesto que lo pensaba, no creía en aquella época que las cosas iban…»

«¿A ponerse tan difíciles? Lo sé, es por eso que es mejor parar los destrozos como debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo»

«No puedes dejarme, soy tu mujer, la única»

«Kathryn, siempre tendrás un lugar importante en mi corazón, pero estamos muriendo en esta relación. Las dos debemos pasar página»

«Nunca» dijo casi gritando «No te dejaré arrullarte en paz con esta…»

«Bien, he sido paciente, pero ya estoy harta de que me insulte» interrumpió Emma que comenzaba a encolerizarse.

«Te prohíbo que me dirijas la palabra»

«¿O qué?» respondió Emma caminando hacia ella, esforzándose por parecer lo más amenazadora posible.

«No creas que me das miedo, no tendrás a mi mujer»

«Regina es bastante grande para tomar sus decisiones y ella no pertenece a nadie, ni a usted ni a mí»

«Te prohíbo que hables de ella»

«Hablo de ella si quiero» dijo más alto

«Especie de…»

Kathryn levantó la mano como para golpear y Emma ya se preparaba a defenderse cuando el brazo de la rubia fue detenido.

Regina lo sujetaba y la empujo hacia atrás.

«Atrévete a poner un dedo sobre ella y lo lamentarás amargamente»

«Deja Regina, que me pegue, eso me dará una excusa para hacer lo mismo»

«Emma» resopló la morena «Kathryn, quiero ser bien clara, tú y yo hemos terminado, puedes hacer las cosas complicadas o, por una vez, respetarme lo suficiente para desaparecer»

«Regina…» intentó ella

«No…Vuelve con Aurora y deja de hacer sufrir a todo el mundo a tu paso»

Estaban llegando a la estación de Boston y la morena se colocó ante la puerta del vagón sosteniendo el brazo de Emma para impedirle que se alejara.

«No dejaré que te aleje de mí. Eres mía Regina, tú misma lo decías, decías que te gustaba pertenecerme, decías que amabas esa idea de ser la una de la otra, y siempre serás mía. Ella no te tendrá»

«Sabes bien que lo que dices ya no existe. Fui tuya, estaba orgullosa de eso en su momento, en efecto y lo reivindicaba. Pero todo eso ha terminado y de momento ya no pertenezco a nadie»

Al decir aquello, lanzó una mirada a Emma que comprendió que ella no había podido evitarlo, la reacción de Kathryn no se hizo esperar y Aurora la retuvo por los pelos antes de que se acercara a Emma.

«¿Es con ella con quieres pasar página? ¿Es a esta copia barata de mí a quien quieres pertenecer?»

«Ella es de todo, menos tu "copia barata". Y eso no te concierne»

La respuesta tuvo el efecto de un corte de cuchillo en la rubia que dejó que su cólera se apoderara de ella mientras las veía bajar del tren. Emma vio que intentaba seguirlas, pero Aurora una vez más la retuvo intentando calmarla. Atrapada en el vagón, se puso a gritarles, mientras que ella intentaba seguir el paso rápido impuesto por Regina.

«Te mataré zorra, no has acabado de oír hablar de mí. Crees que has ganado a mi mujer, pero nunca te librarás de mí, me las pagarás»

Emma sintió la mano de la morena deslizarse en la suya y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No dijo nada, conformándose con entrelazar sus dedos siguiendo su ritmo. Sentía que Regina no volvería junto a su mujer, pero el camino hasta su felicidad prometía ser complejo.


	14. Chapter 14

Poner en palabras

**Día 26 Tren de las 06:22**

Regina la arrastró tras ella con loca rapidez, adentrándose en las calles de Boston.

«Regina, afloja el paso»

«Hay que poner distancia, no quiero que nos busque, es la última estación, tendrá que esperar al próximo tren y no se quedará tranquilita en el andén, créeme»

Habían llegado a la calle donde se encontraba la tienda de lencería cuando la morena se detuvo y se abrazó a ella. Emma la estrechó esperando que las consecuencias de esa discusión no fueran nefastas para ellas.

«No me puedo creer que se haya atrevido a venir. Con Aurora, encima. No la he reconocido, sé que es impulsiva, pero venir de esa manera, montar una escenita, amenazar…Va a volver todo más difícil»

«Nunca hay nada fácil en un divorcio, algo sé. No vas a pasar por los mejores momentos, pero no vas a poder evitarlos. Y además yo estaré contigo»

«Si toca uno solo pelo tuyo, yo…»

«No lo hará» la interrumpió suavemente «Si supieras las amenazas que Neal me hizo o a Mary Margaret en su época. Le dijo que la esperaría a la salida del colegio y le daría una paliza. Ella le respondió que se diera prisa en matarla entonces para poder volver y atormentarle. Nunca hizo nada, son palabras patéticas de personas encolerizadas»

La mantuvo pegada a ella un instante más, antes de ver por el rabillo del ojo a su jefa y a su amiga lanzarle miradas desde la puerta de la tienda.

«¿Comemos juntas al mediodía?» dijo Regina dándose cuenta de la situación y despegándose ligeramente

«¿Puedo conocer el sitio en donde trabajas?»

«¿Te gustaría?» preguntó ella con la sonrisa en los labios

«Mucho»

«Pues con mucho gusto entonces» dijo cogiendo su teléfono «Te mando la dirección, ¿a qué hora acabas?»

«A las doce y le voy a pedir a Ruby que me deje volver a las 14:00, si para ti está bien»

«Es perfecto. Te esperaré delante de la escuela, es demasiado grande. Hay pequeños restaurantes por los alrededores, o podemos comprar algo y comer algo en una sala que hay para eso»

«¿No es un problemas que tus compañeros me vean?»

«Esperaremos a estar solas para besarnos» dijo con expresión pícara «Dado que no he anunciado oficialmente mi divorcio, será mejor no dar la nota en mi lugar de trabajo»

«Por mí bien. Y por cierto, ¿te has acordado de cómo llegar hasta aquí cuando solo has venido una vez en taxi?»

Regina se mordió el labio inferior, prueba de que la respuesta era no.

«Bueno…» comenzó ella «No, yo…una tarde, la semana pasada, tenía una clase de dos horas que fue anulada, entonces tenía…vine a ver y no me atreví a entrar en la tienda cuando te vi con tus amigas»

«¿Por qué?»

«No lo sé, miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, de quizás…No lograr controlarme si veía deseo en tus ojos al verme en ropa interior, o quizás de sentirme decepcionada si no lo tenías…»

«Entonces te habría costado controlarte»

La joven se puso roja como un tomate y la besó como para sacarse de encima su turbación. Miró hacia la tienda donde dos cabezas sobresalían por la puerta.

«Creo que tus compañeras ya no pueden más»

«Ya lo veo, me van a hacer una super inquisición»

«¿Crees que podemos darle algo para su torticolis?»

«Estarían felices»

«¿Y tú?»

«Yo también»

Regina miró rápidamente hacia la calle y se pegó completamente a ella al ver que no había sino desconocidos. Se acercó lentamente y la besó tiernamente, sus manos deslizándose por sus cabellos. Hizo más profundo el beso y Emma se dejó hacer con placer, rodeando su cintura para mantenerla pegada a ella. La morena se separó suavemente y se lamió el labio superior. El efecto fue inmediato sobre la rubia que se lanzó a esa lengua traviesa.

«Voy a ser incapaz de concentrarme en mis alumnos»

«Ni yo en mis clientas»

La rubia pudo ver un brillo nuevo atravesar los ojos de la morena y se preguntó si no serían celos.

«Tus clientas en ropa interior…» dijo ella confirmando sus pensamientos

«Te puedo asegurar que no tienes nada que temer»

«Lo sé» dijo ella pareciendo poco convencida.

«Te lo aseguro» insistió Emma poniendo su mano en su mentón para obligarla a que la mirase.

«Sí, perdóname…Creo que es todo esa historia de Kathryn. Es tu trabajo, es normal»

Regina la besó con particular lentitud antes de sonreírle y parar un taxi. Le guiñó el ojo mientras subía al coche y desaparecía de su campo de visión. Emma se quedó un momento inmóvil reponiéndose de ese beso, y fue llamada al orden por los aplausos desde la entrada de la tienda. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio prisa en ir hacia ellas.

«Hermosa caza Swan, es una hermosa mujer casada la que tenías pegada a la boca» dijo Ruby nada más entrar por la puerta.

«Ha dejado a su mujer»

«¿Dejado, dejado?»

«Ayer por la noche le dijo que quería el divorcio, que se había acabado y apareció en mi casa»

«¿Y habéis…?»

«No. ¡Qué va! Acaba de romper. Quiere hacer las cosas bien y yo también»

«¡Qué mono! Es una mujer muy bella»

«Sí, lo es» respondió Emma mirando la puerta como si Regina fuera a aparecer.

Le contó a su amiga los acontecimientos sucedidos esa mañana con Kathryn y se divirtió ante las reacciones excesivas de su jefa, preparada ya para ir a golpearla. A continuación se puso al trabajo, maldiciendo toda la mañana al teléfono que sonaba sin que nadie contestara al otro lado una vez cada dos.

**Día 26 11:50**

Ruby la había dejado tranquila hasta el fin de la mañana cuando la abordó en la trastienda

«¿Y tú, Emma?» preguntó ella mientras que ella observaba el reloj esperando que fueran las doce.

«¿Yo qué?»

«Tú, en todo esto, ¿llevas bien todo ese desbarajuste?»

«Bueno…Tengo miedo de Kathryn, del poder que puede tener todavía sobre ella, que la haga sufrir»

«Hablo de ti Emma, antes te gustaban los hombres, debe ser algo confuso después de todo, ¿no?»

Se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, dándose cuenta de que no había dejado de rechazar sus propias dudas para concentrarse en Regina. Intentó barrer sus pensamientos para que no la hundieran.

«Estoy bien» respondió ella «Todo lo que me importa de momento es ella, está viviendo muchos cambios drásticos, quiero estar ahí para ella»

«Sé que no cambiarás de opinión, pero…no te olvides de ti por el camino, si lidias con sus problemas ignorando los tuyos puede ser catastrófico»

«Estoy bien, te lo aseguro. Son las doce, me voy» se dio prisa en decir antes de salir de prisa para evitar esa conversación.

La verdad era que ella no sabía en absoluto dónde se encontraba. Sabía lo que sentía por la joven, pero no comprendía esa repentina atracción por una persona de su mismo sexo. Nunca en la vida se había planteado esa cuestión fuera de la adolescencia. Pero se acuerdo de que en aquella época había hablado con su asistente social que le había dicho que casi todos los adolescentes se hacían esa pregunta un día u otro, que eso no hacía de ellos personas anormales.

Anormales…La manera en la que ella le había hablado de todo eso, los términos que había empleado desvelando su opinión sobre el tema, en su época la habían asustado y se había concentrado sobre el sexo masculino con el que tenía un gran éxito.

¿Habría estado siempre confundida con respecto a sus preferencias? No, a ella le había gustado estar con hombres, tanto en la cama como en la vida. Entonces, ¿por qué ese cambio? ¿Habría sencillamente estado esperando a Regina toda su vida?

A su pesar empezaba a sentir miedo, ¿y si la vida con una mujer no iba bien? ¿Y si compartir su cama con una mujer no era como lo imaginaba? Las preguntas la avasallaban cuando escuchó su nombre. Alzó los ojos y vio a Regina que agitó su mano antes de caminar hacia su dirección. La sonrisa en su rostro barrió sus dudas y sus temores que prefirió mantener para ella de momento. La morena hacía latir su corazón, y eso ella no lo habría imaginado, y la necesitaba.

«¿Has venido caminando?» dijo al llegar a su altura

«Sí, son solo quince minutos»

«¿Estás bien?»

«Ahora sí» dijo con sinceridad, feliz de estar con ella «Entonces, ¿es aquí donde trabajas?»

«Sí, el conservatorio de Boston. Sé que te había dicho que había pequeños restaurantes alrededor, pero te he preparado una pequeña sorpresa»

«Soy toda tuya, me dejo guiar»

La joven le tomó el brazo y la llevó por los pasillos de su lugar de trabajo. Se cruzaron con algunas personas a quien Regina saludó educadamente. Finalmente llegaron al salón de actos de la escuela, que se asemejaba a un verdadero teatro a los ojos de la rubia. Subieron directamente al escenario donde se erigía un magnífico piano de cola.

«Puedes avanzar» dijo la morena haciéndola sobresaltarse «Todo está inclinado hacia delante para poder ver la sala, pero puedes caminar hacia allí»

La pianista posó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la incitó a dar un paso hacia delante

«Me siento un poco intimidada» confesó «La sala parece inmensa vista desde aquí»

«Cuando comienzas a tocar, solo existe la música, olvidas la sala y la angustia, y tocas, dejas que las notas te guíen y se expresen a través de ti»

«Es hermoso como hablas» dijo Emma pegándose a ella

Regina la besó tiernamente, aprovechando que estaban solas antes de tomar su mano y arrastrarla hasta el extremo del escenario.

«He hecho que nos traigan algo para comer» dijo ella mientras llegaban ante una mesa sobre la que reposaban dos bolsas y una botella de vino, una vela y dos copas.

«No has tenido que hacerlo» dijo Emma sinceramente emocionada

«No es nada. Espero haber elegido bien»

La morena avanzó hacia una silla, que retiró y le señaló que se sentara. Ella se sentó en la silla de enfrente y sirvió una copa a cada una.

«¿No tienes miedo de que nos pillen?»

«Soy la única que tiene la llave del teatro hoy, así que no nos arriesgamos a nada»

Emma se relajó y brindó con ella antes de descubrir lo que le había pedido. La pianista tenía una ensalada de pollo y ella se sorprendió al descubrir una hamburguesa de queso y una porción de papas fritas.

«¿Cómo…?»

«Me considero culpable, he llamado a tu tienda hasta que tu jefa cogió el teléfono para preguntarle lo que te gustaba comer»

«¿Eras tú la que no respondías cuando yo contestaba?»

La joven bajó la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa que traicionaba su culpabilidad.

«Así que te dirigiste a la fuente…Muchas gracias, me conmueve»

«Primera pequeña sorpresa, no quería equivocarme…»

«¿Hay más?»

«Me parece que hemos empezado bien»

Se sonrieron y cada una disfrutó de la presencia de la otra. Charlaron de sus mañanas, de sus trabajos, dejando que la tensión acumulada en el tren descendiera.

Una vez acabada la comida, la morena se levantó y la atrajo hacia ella. Se pegó a ella y suspiró de satisfacción. Cuando se separó un poco, Emma se inclinó suavemente y posó sus labios sobre los suyos en un tierno beso. Regina gimió ligeramente abriendo su boca, y la rubia aceptó inmediatamente la invitación. Se besaron durante un rato, sin urgencia, desvelándose y dejando que ese afecto que nacía entre ellas se desarrollase.

Cuando se separaron, Emma creyó desfallecer ante la mirada que le estaba lanzando la morena. Había dulzura, pero también deseo en los ojos chocolate. Vio cómo apartaba delicadamente sus cabellos tras sus hombros, y la dejó hacer. Su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando ella se inclinó hacia un lado y posó sus labios en su cuello. Inspiró profundamente y no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba manteniendo la respiración.

Los labios de la morena hacían magia sobre su piel, alternando entre besos, ligeros toques con su lengua y pequeñas succiones. La rubia deslizó su mano en sus cabellos y tuvo una muda exclamación al sentir la punta de su lengua trazar un camino imaginario hasta su oreja. No pudo contener un gemido que no identificó como proveniente de ella.

«Regina» suspiró

La pianista gimió a su vez y se despegó un poco. Posó un último beso en su hombro y retrocedió para mirarla.

La joven rubia sabía que sus ojos debían traicionar su deseo, pero le daba igual. En lugar de pensar, la besó una vez más, pero esta vez con más pasión. Solo se dio cuenta de que se habían movido cuando sintió el piano contra sus nalgas.

Una multitud de emociones golpeaban en ella, palabras que deseaba decir, pero que no debía. Se conformó con acariciar su rostro mientras se separaba.

«Busqué tu pieza»

«¿Cuál?»

«El Vals de Yann Tiersen, encontré la partitura y me la he aprendido»

«¿Te la sabes de memoria?»

La pianista asintió y se sentó ante el piano.

«¿Quieres que la toca para ti?»

«Oh, sí, me encantaría»

Emma posó sus codos en el instrumento y miró cómo se preparaba.

«Esa música es un poco como nuestra historia»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Lo vas a encontrar ridículo, pero, la melodía, el ritmo, tengo la sensación de que los sentimientos expresados por esta música cuenta nuestra historia»

Regina apoyó sus manos en el teclado.

«No creo que sea ridículo. Solo que me cuesta darme cuenta»

«Entonces déjame que te lo cuente. Mi mano izquierda va a interpretar el ritmo, el acompañamiento, presente siempre, regular, eres tú. Y mi mano derecha para la melodía, mucho más variable, menos constante, soy yo»

Ella había comenzado a interpretar la introducción y se puso a contar al mismo tiempo que las notas se encadenaban.

«Al principio, tú tenías tu ritmo, tus costumbres, era tu tren, tu asiento, tu rutina tranquilizadora. Y yo llegue a descontrolar todo eso, nos enfrentamos, nos pinchábamos por un sí, por un no, sin realmente odiarnos de verdad, hasta que empecé a confiarme a ti»

Mientras hablaba, la melodía había pasado de las notas graves y fuertes de la pieza a las más agudas y suaves.

«Con el comienzo de las confidencias, toda nuestra dinámica, nuestro ritmo se aceleró» dijo ella tocando, sus manos bailando, acelerándose sobre el teclado «Cada vez me iba confiando más a ti, como si cuanto más te hablara, más lo necesitara, tú eras una escucha constante a mi lado, dándome consejos, cambiando conmigo. Me empujabas a abrirme a ti sin ni siquiera obligarme, con un respeto que necesitaba, un acompañamiento en mi vida por el que desesperaba. Comenzamos así, hasta que el ritmo se aceleró aún más. Comencé a hablarte de mi matrimonio que se rompía, de Kathryn, sus amantes. Desvele, a mi pesar, mis sufrimientos e intenté mantener, a pesar de todo, fuerza y contención. Tú me decías lo que pensabas, te atrevías a levantarme la voz para decirme que me estaba equivocando. Yo me enfadaba porque en el fondo sabía que tenías razón, sabía que me estaba dejando tomar el pelo, que aquello no tenía solución y me culpaba por no tener el valor para ponerle fin» dijo ella cuando la melodía se hacía cada vez más alta hasta alcanzar los agudos.

Emma se sentía transportada al universo de la pianista, todo lo que habían podido ver en esa pieza, en esa melodía. Señalándole con el dedo sus pensamientos, tenía la certera sensación de que le estaba contando su historia a través de esas notas. Ella revivía cada etapa con ella, ilustrada por el cambio de los ritmos.

«Y después se instaló la duda, yo estaba cada vez menos segura» dijo ella mientras la melodía se atenuaba suavemente, haciéndose como vacilante «Tenía miedo de lo que comenzaba a sentir, y tú seguías siendo un pilar para mí en ese tren, un ritmo al que me aferraba como a una tabla de salvación, turbada por el apego que estaba desarrollando hacia ti. Así que dejé poco a poco de luchar, acepté a través de un cristal esos sentimientos. Me di cuenta de que tú también los tenías, que esa sensación quizás fuera verdadera, tú eres mi partitura, estarás ahí, y nosotras acabaremos en el mismo ritmo del comienzo con dulzura y ternura, tú y yo»

Emma no dijo nada mientras el teatro volvía a quedarse en silencio, miró a la pianista que le sonrió tímidamente. Se disponía a hablar, pero la rubia no le dio tiempo y la besó apasionadamente.

«Es magnífica…la manera…en la que…percibes la música» dijo ella, interrumpiendo su frase por los besos.

Regina se levantó y deslizó sus manos por su cintura respondiendo activamente. Acarició sus laterales hasta llegar a lo alto de sus nalgas de donde no se movió.

Emma había enredado sus dedos en la cabellera morena y gimió cuando las manos aventureras se escurrieron un poco más hacia abajo. Tenía la sensación de no haber sido nunca besada de esa manera. Había conocido a hombres a los que se les daba bien, Graham era el mejor, pero incluso él no era nada comparado a los besos que le ofrecía la mujer. Su lengua se insinuaba en su boca, pícaramente, posesiva a veces, después más sumisa, creando en ella una mezcla de sensaciones que le daba la impresión de estar metida en una sesión de preliminares más que un simple beso.

«Lo que me pregunto…» interrumpió la pianista ligeramente asfixiada «Me pregunto sin embargo cuándo el ritmo revelará sus propias dudas»

Emma se separó, sorprendida ante ese comentario.

«Desde el principio» precisó Regina «Como bien lo ilustra la pieza, nos hemos focalizado en mí, pero…Tú, me pregunto si no estás acallando tus temores para mantenerte como una roca para mí. Siempre has estado con hombres, tengo miedo de que minimices el cambio que es…todo esto» dijo ella, sin atreverse todavía a expresar en voz alta lo que había entre ellas.

La joven rubia se vio pillada de improviso. Mantener sus dudas en ella era una cosa, escuchar a su pareja hablar de ello, daba a todo otra dimensión.

«Estoy bien, te lo aseguro» dijo ella con un tono poco seguro, a su pesar

La morena le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

«No estás obligada a mantenerte todo el tiempo fuerte, somos dos en esta historia»

Emma se sintió asaltada por sus emociones, aunque quiso luchar y luchar, una lágrima se escapó y se deslizó por su rostro. Regina se puso de puntillas para recogerla con sus labios y la estrechó contra su pecho.

«Háblame, por favor. No podemos empezar nada si no nos comunicamos»

«Creo que tengo algo de miedo, miedo de Kathryn y del sitio que ella aún tiene en tu corazón»

«No voy a mentirte, ella ha ocupado un sitio muy importante para mí. Pero ha acabado. Hace unos días te dije que quería hacer las cosas bien, no fui a tu casa ayer sin pensar. Tenía ganas de estar contigo, muchas ganas. Ya no quiero volver con ella. Quiero ver a dónde…a dónde nos lleva todo esto…»

«¿Podemos…» comenzó Emma con vacilación «…empezar a poner en palabras todo eso?»

Emma sabía que la joven era reticente a eso, aún aterrorizada ante la rapidez de las cosas. Pero ella necesitaba saber, necesitaba estar segura de que todo era bien real, que todos los riesgos que corría valían la pena, y eso para ella pasaba por ponerlo en palabras.

Regina suspiró profundamente y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

«Perdón por haberte mantenido en tales dudas. Sé que todo va muy rápido, es eso lo que me da miedo y me bloquea. No he medido todo lo que tú también pones en juego. Quiero…» ella expiró e inspiró dos, tres veces, calmándose poco a poco. Tomó su mano y la llevó a su corazón y Emma pudo sentir que su corazón latía tan rápido como el de ella «Quiero estar contigo. Quiero vivir esta relación contigo, ver a dónde nos lleva, invitarte a una cita, llevarte a bailar, hacerte descubrir mi mundo y descubrir el tuyo. Tengo sentimientos por ti» dijo ella, su última frase salió en un suspiro.

Emma luchó contra las lágrimas que acompañaban su alivio al escuchar todo eso y la besó tiernamente.

«Yo también tengo sentimientos por ti»

Regina le sonrió poniéndose roja y le robó un beso rápido antes de llevarla a ver la sala donde ella daba sus clases. A continuación la acompañó a la salida y se separaron conteniéndose de muestras de afecto delante de los colegas de la morena.

**Día 26. Tren de las 17:15**

No llevaban cinco minutos sentadas, hablando de sus respectivas tardes, cuando el móvil de la morena las interrumpió.

«Es Kathryn» resopló ella dejando que sonase «Me llama casi cada quince minutos desde esta mañana»

«¿No le has respondido?»

«No, de momento. Esta mañana todavía estaba enfadada y esta tarde no quería que me estropeara el placer de nuestro almuerzo»

«¿Quieres esperar a esta noche o responder ahora mientras estoy aquí?»

A penas hubo hablado, Emma temió el haberse dado demasiada importancia.

«¿No te molesta? Me siento angustiada ante la idea de responder, pero si lo hago en casa de mis padres, mi madre se entrometería, Kathryn puede decidir ir hasta allá, Henry va a desconcentrarme…»

«No me molesta en absoluto» dijo ella aliviada, sin confesarse que ella misma estaba más tranquila de poder estar ahí cuando hablase con su mujer.

Fueron a la plataforma que por fortuna estaba vacía y charlaron esperando la nueva llamada de la rubia.

La morena inspiró profundamente antes de descolgar.

«¿Diga?»

_«Oh, Dios mío, Regina, al fin, pensaba que nunca me ibas a contestar»_

Emma se quedó en silencio para no desvelar su presencia, feliz, a su pesar, de poder escuchar lo que la otra decía al otro lado del teléfono.

«Yo también lo creí, pero no es una solución»

_«¿Cómo estás? »_

«¿Por qué llamas?»

«_Tengo que hablarte de lo de esta mañana»_

«Soy toda oídos» respondió ella fríamente

_«Me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento e intentar explicarte mis razones»_

«Por una vez decides mantener una conversación, es todo un honor» dijo ella sin perder su tono seco

_«Aprendo de mis errores» _ dijo en broma visiblemente incómoda

«Está bien, aunque es demasiado tarde»

Emma estaba feliz al ver que su compañera se mantenía fría y distante aunque estaba temiendo la continuación de la conversación.

_«En primer lugar_» comenzó Kathryn como si no hubiera escuchado su última frase «_Me gustaría que supieras que no me he acostado con Aurora ni anoche ni esta mañana» _

«Oh» dijo la pianista visiblemente sorprendida «Entonces, ¿por qué estabas con ella?»

«_Estuve en casa de tus padres temprano esta mañana, pero al no estar tu coche, ni toqué. Estuve en la estación esperando tu tren pensando que te vería en el andén y tampoco estabas ahí. Comencé a comprender que debías estar con esa…mujer»_ ella sola se contuvo «_Eso me encolerizó, porque te echaba la culpa, pero también me la echaba a mí. Sé que todo es por mi culpa, porque te he traicionado, pero te amo Regina, te amo de verdad, yo…»_

«Escucha Kathryn» la interrumpió la morena suavemente «sé lo que me vas a decir, pero yo…»

«_Espera, por favor. Déjame solo explicarte» _

Regina inspiró profundamente y miró a Emma que la incitó a continuar. Aunque a ella le costara escucharla pedir perdón e intentar justificarse, sabía que su compañera necesitaba esa discusión»

«Te escuchó y no te interrumpiré»

«_Gracias Regina. Cuando estaba en el andén, cuando el tren llegó, vi a Aurora dentro y mi cólera aumentó, ya no controlaba nada. Sentir cómo todo se derrumba de esa manera, tenía mucho miedo. Al verla en el tren quise saber si ella os había visto. Dudaba que hubiera estado cogiendo el mismo tren que ustedes y nunca haberos cruzado. Me confirmó que te había visto con ella y…no sé…le eché en cara que no me lo hubiese contado, ella tenía que haber visto algo, si ella me lo hubiera contado, yo habría podido…»_

«¿Impedirme coger el tren?» preguntó la pianista sin levantar la voz

«_Yo…No lo sé, en ese momento mis pensamientos me parecieron lógicos. Le pregunté dónde estabais y me dijo que tu…vecina…cogía el tren en la próxima estación, que lo sabía porque ella se había bajado en la misma parada que ella un día. Así que esperé y cuando os vi en el andén, dadas de la mano, mi sangre hirvió»_

«¿Por qué no viniste directamente?»

«_No subisteis en el mismo coche que nosotras así que tuve que esperar a la próxima estación para buscaros. Mientras, toda mi presión se acentuaba, la imaginaba besándote, tocándote…»_

«Kathryn, estábamos en un tren…»

«_Lo sé muy bien, cuando digo tocarte, quiero decir tu mano, tu mejilla, cualquier contacto. No dejaba de pensar en eso y cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, menos podía controlarme. Aurora no dejaba de decirme que me calmara, que no me dejara llevar por un impulso, me siguió cuando finalmente alcancé tu vagón. Cuando yo…tú tenías tus manos en sus cabellos, teníais esa expresión…y esas sonrisas…Es a mí a quien miras así._

_Entonces, estallé, no controlé más y fui hasta allí y pasó…lo que ya sabes. No estoy orgullosa de mi comportamiento, no era el lugar ni la manera de hacerlo, pero pienso lo que dije de ella. Aunque sé que no estoy en disposición de decir nada, te amo, y voy a luchar por ti. Somos una familia, no puedes dejar que esa mujer lo destruya todo»_

«Kathryn» suspiró la morena «Yo…comprendo»

_«¿De verdad?»_ interrumpió su interlocutora con esperanza

Emma luchaba contra las ganas de huir y de no escuchar lo siguiente. Respiraba profundamente para concentrarse en lo que Regina le había dicho, ella no pensaba volver con su mujer, quería ver dónde las llevaba esta historia.

«Sí, comprendo tu punto de vista, y comprendo lo que te ha hecho enfadar. Pero eso no te excusa, somos adultas y hacer una escena semejante, un discurso como aquel viniendo de ti…Casi no te reconocí»

«_Lo sé, hice una tontería. Al principio, quería solamente hablar contigo, no respondías a mis llamadas, la presión se apoderó de mí. Lo sabías cuando te juntaste conmigo, soy impulsiva, me hundo, reflexiono después. Has podido darte cuenta cuando perdía el norte y me peleaba con las personas que hablaban mal de ti o de nosotras»_

Regina rio ligeramente y Emma luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

«_Está bien escucharte reír_» dijo Kathryn con una voz dulce que dio arcadas a la rubia.

«Sé que eres así, tus padres te pusieron en guardia contra mí diciéndote que yo no era de tu clase social, y que iba a hacerte sufrir queriéndote imponer mis maneras»

_«Tu madre también lo pensaba»_

«Ella comprendió más rápido que los tuyos que su opinión no cambiaría nada»

«_Ellos no se imaginaban en esa época que sería yo quien te iba a hacer sufrir»_

Emma tenía ganas de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana de lo que comenzaba a angustiarla y molestarle el numerito de Kathryn.

«Eso seguro, tampoco yo imaginaba que me lo harías»

«_Lo siento tanto, querría verte, que hablásemos de todo esto, que juntas solucionásemos las cosas, como hemos hecho siempre»_

La rubia se disponía a levantarse para volver a sentarse en su sitio en el vagón cuando sintió la mano de la morena sobre su hombro. Su rostro, una vez más, debía traicionar sus emociones, porque Regina acarició su mejilla como para tranquilizarla. Dio un dulce beso en sus labios que apenas logró calmar sus temores.

_«¿Regina?» _preguntó la joven al ver que no respondía

«Hablaremos Kathryn, hay que arreglar toda esta situación»

«_¿Arreglar?»_

«He sido clara contigo, lo sabes, esto no lleva a ningún lado, debemos parar este destrozo»

«_No puedes hablar así de nuestro matrimonio, mi am…»_

«Kathryn, para» resopló ella sin agresividad «Quiero avanzar, no quiero sufrir más. Te di una oportunidad, la desaprovechaste, te di otra, y a los pocos días hiciste que lo lamentara. Te he amado, sinceramente, este periodo de mi vida estará siempre conmigo. Pero solo seremos felices si nos separamos y lo sabes»

_«No, no, no digas eso» _respondió ella, su voz dejaba notar que estaba llorando «_Es imposible que tú y yo estemos separadas, eres mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe»_

«Sé que es difícil» dijo ella luchando contra sus propias lágrimas «Pero no es una decisión tomada a la ligera, créeme. Siento hacerte daño, pero ahora que la he tomado me siento mejor, realmente mejor, y tú también saldrás adelante. Me gustaría que la separación transcurriese bien, pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo pedirte eso. Me gustaría que esto no acabara con dolor, odio y rencores, pero sé que si es así como quieres que sea, entonces, lo afrontaré y lo asumiré»

_«Es por ella, ¿verdad? Ella te ha comido la cabeza. No dejaré que te arranque de mí, Regina. Sé que he cometido errores, pero no dejaré de luchar por nosotras» _ dijo con cólera

«Ella me ha dado el valor para no aceptar más el sufrimiento como una forma de vida. No porque me haya convencido, sino porque ha sabido escucharme. Y por lo que respecta a nosotras, ya no hay un nosotras. Cuanto más rápido lo aceptes, menos sufriremos»

_«¿Y qué futuro crees tener con ella? Como por casualidad una lesbiana te cae encima en el tren que coges como una excepción. ¿Quién te dice que no es una de tus "fans" que busca cualquier modo para acercarse a ti?»_

«Deja de decir tonterías, ella en principio es hetero, no todo el mundo es tan retorcido como tú»

_«¿Hetero? Mejor lo pones_» rio amargamente la joven _«¿Y de repente se ha descubierto lesbiana?»_

«Deja de etiquetar las cosas, es así y punto»

_«Ni tú misma lo sabes, ¿verdad?» _dijo ella de repente más feliz _«¿Habéis hablado de su repentina y potencial salida del armario? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que era salir del armario? ¿Esa angustia, ese miedo con respecto a la familia, ese miedo en tu interior por no comprender al principio por qué se es así, y no como todo el mundo? La angustia de los ataques, de la mirada de los otros, de ver cómo la gente de nuestro alrededor cambia ante la noticia. Tú pasaste por todo eso, estuve a tu lado, paso a paso. Uno no se descubre homosexual de la noche a la mañana, ¿quién te dice que no se está riendo de ti? Quizás esté excitada por el descubrimiento, pero no durará, nunca hablará de ti a su familia, nunca construirá nada serio contigo, tú…»_

«Cállate» la interrumpió con fuerza «No la conoces, no sabes nada, no sabes de qué hablamos o no, tu opinión no es requerida, las cosas están claras entre ella y yo. Tú y yo hemos acabado, el asunto se para aquí. ¿Quieres hacer las cosas difíciles? Perfecto, no me dejará mangonear. Adiós»

Kathryn no tuvo tiempo a responder, ella ya había colgado. Las dos mujeres se quedaron un momento en silencio después de haber vuelto a sus asientos. Emma tenía la cabeza a mil por hora. Se había concentrado tanto en Regina, que había dejado de lado sus dudas que le corroían el estómago desde hacía un mes. No sabía cómo entablar la conversación cuando la voz de Regina la hizo sobresaltarse.

«Cuando estaba tocando el piano, te expliqué en qué medida esa pieza me recodaba nuestra historia. Me hablaste de tus miedos, de la necesidad de poner en palabras la situación. Me repito, pero esa pieza…muestra hasta qué punto todo se ha focalizado sobre mí desde el principio, mis historias, mis problemas, mi aceptación de mis…sentimientos» dijo ella sin mirarla, los ojos puestos en el respaldar del asiento de delante «En ningún momento pensé en lo que podías estar sintiendo en lo más profundo de ti y al final esta mañana no hemos hablado realmente de eso. Sentir…sea lo que se por una persona del mismo sexo es perturbador y angustioso al principio, salvo si todo es por pura fantasía. Quizás me estoy adelantando, pero no me creo que sea tu caso» en ese momento ella hablaba dulcemente «Si fuera una fantasía, no estarías tan…»

«Mi familia» cortó Emma, con un nudo en el estómago ante la idea de que Kathryn pudiera hacer dudar a la morena «Se resume a dos personas, Mary Margaret de la que ya te he hablado, y Ruby, mi jefa a quien le has preguntado mis gustos culinarios. Ellas son todo lo que tengo, a la vez mi familia, mis amigas, mis confidentes. Saben…»

«¿Ellas sabes…las dos?» preguntó ella mirándola por primera vez desde que se habían sentado

«Las dos. Les he hablado de mis dudas, después de mis certezas, y de mis miedos. Regina, son muchas cosas todo eso, pero verdaderamente no son simples fantasías»

La joven le sonrió y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla.

«Para mí tampoco» dio ella entre dos besos «Pero me he equivocado al olvidar tus sentimientos en todo esto, es un seísmo, tienes el derecho a tener inseguridades. Si quieres hablar, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí. He pasado por eso»

«No, estoy bien, te lo aseguro, yo…»

«Emma» la interrumpió tomando sus manos en las suyas «sé que tienes la sensación de tener que ser una roca para mí, pero no podemos construir nada si ignoras tus propias grietas. Estamos de acuerdo en hacer las cosas bien, así que eso pasa por el hecho de que también tú debes poder decirme cuándo me necesitas»

La joven rubia sentía que necesitaba hablar, necesitaba soltar la presión que desde hacía un tiempo llevaba ignorando. Fue interrumpida en su deseo por el anuncio de su estación.

«Debo irme Regina, estoy bien, hablaremos de todo esto más adelante»

«No, espera, no te vayas, háblame»

«Se me va a pasar la estación»

«Te llevaré, puedes a quedarte a dormir en casa»

«¿En casa de tus padres?»

«…Es verdad, puede ser quizás un poco pronto para eso» dijo riendo suavemente

«Estoy bien, te lo aseguro, hablaremos de todo el lunes, prometido»

«Está lejos el lunes»

«Lo sé, pero las dos sabemos que vas a estar ocupada con Henry todo este fin de semana. Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero prométete una cosa, tenme al corriente si Kathryn vuelve a hacer de las suyas, si algo pasa, prométeme que me lo dirás»

«Te llamaré» dijo ella siguiéndola hasta la puerta «Y tú prométeme que no vas a callar tus dudas. Hay que hablar, es importante, no soy la única que necesita ser escuchada»

«Te lo prometo»

Emma la besó con todo lo que tenía, todo su afecto, todos sus sentimientos. Era más fuerte que ella, esperaba que Regina pensase en ese beso todo el fin de semana en caso de que su mujer intentara de nuevo hacerle dudar o acercársele.

Se separó de ella en el último momento y se deslizó justo a tiempo entre las puertas que se estaban cerrando. Miró el vagón y vi con alegría a su compañera con expresión azorada, los dedos sobre los labios, a la vez turbada y perdida. La vio desaparecer, orgullosa de su efecto.

Caminó felizmente hasta su coche que la esperaba, contenta ante la idea de poder pensar, hablar con Mary y Ruby y poder contarle a Regina le mismo lunes todas las cosas confusas que sentía. La joven no se había equivocado, ella también debía afrontar sus miedos y sus dudas. Llamó inmediatamente a su mejor amiga para decirle que pasaría el fin de semana en su casa. Aunque sabía que la morena no iba a recaer en los brazos de su mujer, la idea de no poder estar con ella la angustiaba y no quería estar sola rumiando sobre eso durante dos días.

Colgó y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Regina. Lo abrió con la sonrisa en los labios antes de perderla y tragar saliva al leer.

_«Después de un beso como ese, no soportaré dos días sin verte…»_

Emma sentía su corazón desbocarse de nuevo imaginando otra vez la significación de esos tres puntos suspensivos cuando un nuevos mensaje llegó

_«Sé que tienes miedo, sé que no te atreves a hablar de tus dudas porque no he pensado sino en mí desde el principio. Pero la comunicación debe ir en los dos sentidos, sino, mira en qué puede acabar. Tú necesitas que pongamos nombres y aunque tengo miedo, quiero ponerlos por ti. Ante mis ojos y en mi corazón ahora somos una pareja, lo que quiere decir que así como desde el principio has estado para mí, yo estoy para ti»_

Emma se sintió subyugada por todos esos sentimientos, estrechando su teléfono contra su corazón antes de darse prisa para teclear una respuesta.

«Comprendo lo que quieres decir y te prometo no cometer los mismos errores que ella, porque tienes razón…somos una pareja»


	15. Chapter 15

Creo que tengo miedo

**Día 26 20:00**

«Emma deja el teléfono y ven a ayudarme»

La rubia no prestó ninguna atención a su mejor amiga y miró el último mensaje que acaba de recibir de Regina

_**«¿Te gustaría de verdad que te enseñara a tocar el piano?»**_

«Sí, me gustaría mucho»

_**«Representa mucho para mí, estaría muy feliz»**_

«También me gustaría escucharte tocar otra vez para mí»

«Emma, si no vienes a ayudarme, te quedas sin postre»

«Un minuto»

«Hace veinte minutos que era un minuto» gruñó la pequeña morena desde la cocina

_**«Me conmueve mucho, puedes venir cuando quieras al conservatorio y tocaré tantas veces como quieras»**_

«Me siento una privilegiada al ver que solo lo haces por mí»

_**«Deja de hablarme así…»**_

«¿Por qué?» escribió ella inquieta

_**«Porque ha hecho que mi padre te diga buenos días y te pida que dejes de estampar una sonrisa bobalicona en mi cara »**_

«Mary, lee esto» dijo la rubia corriendo hacia la cocina

«Ahora de repente te acuerdas de que estoy aquí»

«Oh, deja de refunfuñar y lee»

«¿Qué es lo que te dice la gran pianista con quien estás de pareja?»

«No te burles Mary»

«No me burlo, estabas toda alterada a causa de esa "formación de pareja oficial", es mono, es raro en ti»

«Calla y lee» dijo ella pegándole el teléfono a la nariz

La joven obedeció y a su vez rio.

«Así que ha hablado a sus padres de ti, a su padre al menos, entonces es muy serio»

Emma se sintió palidecer instantáneamente al escuchar eso.

«No te estreses Emma» dijo su amiga al verla descomponerse «¿No era lo que querías?»

«Sí, sí, por supuesto»

La rubia se sentó en uno de los altos taburetes de la barra donde la morena estaba cocinando. Respondió rápidamente antes de echarse sobre el mostrador.

«Salúdalo de mi parte también. Y si mi objetivo es hacerte sonreír, ¿puedo continuar?»

**«**_**Sí…Aunque el simple hecho de pensar en ti ya me hace sonreír»**_

«¿Sabes Emma…?» dijo Mary Margaret haciendo que se sobresaltara «Puedes también escribirle que yo la saludo y que le pido que deje de provocarte una sonrisa bobalicona en tu rostro»

La joven rio dándose prisa en obedecer

«¡Dios mío! Me vas a dar ganas de vomitar con toda esa ñoñería. Presta atención, eso chorrea y vas a manchar mi parqué»

«Venga, no he hecho nada malo»

«No, por supuesto, cuando pienso que los hombres siempre estaban en celo a tu alrededor, si hubiera sabido que solo necesitarías a una mujer para volverte sentimental»

«Era sentimental con los hombres»

«No hasta este punto y no tan rápido»

Emma dejó que esa frase rondara por su mente mientras tecleaba en su teléfono.

**«**_**Estoy feliz de ver que consigo mis fines…»**_

«Tienes demasiado poder sobre mí»

**«**_**Me gusta eso. Te tengo que dejar, tengo que dejar las cosas claras con mis padres. No sé cuándo me voy a acostar, así que te deseo buenas noches ahora, querida Emma, ten dulces sueños»**_

«Buenas noches a ti también. Yo me acuesto tarde, te escribiré cuando me vaya a dormir, si no has recibido nada después de vuestra conversación es que estoy despierta y puedes escribirme si quieres. Dulces sueño, Regina»

**«**_**Gracias»**_

Emma dejó su teléfono y continuó golpeando nerviosamente la barra.

«No me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad?» preguntó la morena ocupada cortando las verduras

«¿Qué piensas de que esté con una mujer?»

Su amiga paró enseguida su tarea para concentrarse completamente en ella, pero la rubia ignoraba completamente su mirada.

«No me supone ningún problema, te lo he dicho, era sincera»

«No, eso ya lo sé, pero…El hecho de que pase de los hombres a una mujer, ¿qué piensas de eso? No sobre el hecho de que no va a cambiar nuestra amistad, sino tu opinión en relación a todo esto…»

«No lo sé…Es sorprendente, nunca me hubiera imaginado que pudieras desear a una mujer. Pero si eres feliz, es lo único que importa, ¿no?»

«Ya me había pasado…Cuando era joven…imaginarme con ciertas chicas, después vino Graham y no volví a pensar en ello. Regularmente me volvía ese pensamiento, cuando veía a alguna chica en la calle, en una peli, a mi alrededor. Siempre he pensado que se trataba de fantasías. Una vez hablé con Killian, él estaba dispuesto a que lo intentáramos con otra mujer para que yo probara»

«Me asombras, viniendo de él no me lo hubiera esperado en absoluto, estoy atónita»

«Para Mary, él no era tan perverso como tú pensabas. Era un hombre al que le gustaba el sexo, pero yo soy una mujer a quien también le gusta. Estaba de acuerdo en que yo experimentara, pero no en ser dejado de lado…Se puede comprender»

«Espera, ¿lo has hecho?» preguntó ella, con los ojos brillantes ante la perspectiva de un chisme que su mejor amiga no le hubiera contado.

«No» suspiró Emma «Invitamos a una chica que estaba de acuerdo, pero…yo no puede…siendo tres no estaba cómoda»

«¿Y después nunca lo has intentado? ¿Siendo soltera?»

«No» respondió ella perdida en sus pensamientos «Siempre me dije que si estaba bien con los hombres, tenía orgasmos y todo eso, no tenía sentido hacerme más preguntas. Coloqué todo eso en la categoría de fantasías»

«Y ahora, ¿cómo te sientes?»

«¿Francamente?»

«Sí»

«Perdida…»

«¿Has hablado con ella?»

«Un poco, ella quiere que le hable, que no me guarde eso para mí»

«Es normal, después de lo que la "no comunicación" ha hecho en su matrimonio…»

«Lo sé…Me he centrado en ella»

«Lo haces todo el tiempo, Emma, está bien que ella te obligue a hacer lo contrario»

La rubia se estiró de nuevo sobre la barra picoteando las verduras cortadas por su amiga. Recibió un golpe de espátula en los dedos y maldijo llevándoselos a la boca.

«Si no me ayudas, no creas que vas a poder picotear»

«Eres mala»

«Lo sé»

Se quedaron un rato en silencio antes de que Emma emitiera un interminable suspiro.

«¿Y si cometiera un error, si la hago sufrir?»

«¿Qué es lo que te hace creer que esa podría ser una posibilidad?»

«Nada justamente. Y es eso lo que más miedo me da. Cuando se cambia de orientación sexual, ¿no es lógico estar angustiada, perdida?»

«Heu…No lo sé…Quizás un poco, yo…»

«Kathryn ha hablado de ello hace poco, dijo hasta qué punto era un periodo de angustia. Entonces, ¿por qué yo lo estoy viendo tan bien? Tengo miedo, es estresante, pero porque tengo miedo de no estar a la altura. Nunca he estado más segura de mí en cuanto lo que siento hacia una persona. ¿Y si todo se focaliza sobre ella y después la hago sufrir porque me doy cuenta de que de hecho no es para mí?»

«No entres en pánico, Emma. Vuestras situaciones son completamente diferentes. Ella era joven, no hay nada peor que la adolescencia, añade a eso una salida del armario y todo se convierte en una montaña de arena difícil de manejar a esa edad. Y además tú ya sabes que tu familia no tiene ningún problema con esto, porque nos has hablado desde tus primeras dudas»

«Sí, pero…»

«Escúchame bien. No habías estado tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro. Te vemos revivir desde que ella está en tu vida. Estoy convencida de que tú no estás jugando y que eres sincera. Habla con ella. Seguramente ella sabrá tranquilizarte»

«Me siento renacer desde que ella está en mi vida» dijo ella suavemente

«Entonces, cariño» dijo ella colocando su mano en su mejilla, haciendo que la mirara «Acoge esta historia con los brazos abiertos, porque mereces esta felicidad»

«Te quiero Mary»

«Yo también te quiero hermanita»

**Día 26 23:00**

**«**_**No he recibido nada, ¿quiere decir que no estás durmiendo?»**_

«Oh, Regina, cómo te he echado de menos»

_**«¿Me has echado de menos en estas pocas horas?»**_

«Te echo de menos a cada minuto, a cada hora en que no te veo. Te echo de menos desde el día en que nos conocimos»

_**«Yo también te echo de menos. ¿Cómo ha ido tu noche?»**_

«Bien, bien, bien, no he dejado de pensar en tus labios»

«Emma, ¿qué haces?» preguntó Mary Margaret acercándose al sofá donde ella estaba encajada.

«Nada en absoluto» respondió inocentemente la joven rubia

«Oh, no, no, no, jovencita, ¿no me digas que le estás escribiendo?»

«No, no te lo digo»

«Emma, has bebido mucho, no es una buena idea escribirle. Dame el teléfono»

«Nooooo» gritó ella intentando agarrar el teléfono

Su amiga sin embargo fue más rápida y lo atrapó

«Estoy segura. Emma, sabes bien que no tienes comedimiento cuando bebes más de la cuenta»

«Y entonces, solo tengo de decírselo y veremos qué me responde»

«Me voy a ocupar yo de decírselo, tú no lo harás»

«No, espera, te prohíbo que le hables» dijo ella intentando perseguirla.

La pequeña morena huyo y se dio prisa en teclear una respuesta mientras corría por todo el apartamento. Fue brutalmente bloqueada contra el suelo como si estuvieran jugando un partido de rugby.

«Ay, Emma eres un pedazo de animal» gruñó ella aún en el suelo.

La rubia se dio prisa en incorporarse para recuperar su teléfono.

«Me has hecho daño»

«Ha sido un caso de fuerza mayor»

«Te ha mandado un mensaje y yo he tenido tiempo de escribirle»

Emma se desplazó por sus mensajes para leer en primer lugar el de Regina.

_**«Los tuyos también obsesionan mi mente…»**_

Ella se estremeció y bajó para leer el mensaje de su amiga.

«Buenas noches Regina, soy Mary Margaret, la hermana de Emma, quería prevenirla de que Emma está altamente alcoholizada, no tiene filtro con sus palabras. Buenas noches, MM»

«¿Cómo te has atrevido? Me las pagarás Mary, yo…» fue interrumpida por una respuesta que se dio prisa en abrir

_**«Le doy las gracias por esa interesante y capital información. Le prometo que haré un buen uso de ella»**_

«Ouhhhhhh» dijo la morena leyendo por encima de su hombro «Hay una mujer en algún lado que tiene ganas de jugar»

«¿Tú crees?»

«¿Acaso no está claro?»

«Creo que mi alcoholemia acaba de bajar de golpe»

«¿Vas a volver a tu casa para hacer locuras con tu cuerpo?»

«No, voy a ir a tu habitación de invitados a hacer locuras con mi cuerpo»

«Recuérdame que queme las sábanas»

«Prometido» dijo ella besándole la mejilla y dándose prisa en subir a acostarse.

«¿Cuentas con aprovecharte de esa información?»

**«**_**Podría ser…»**_

«Pero antes, dime, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti?» preguntó acordándose de la charla que Regina iba a tener con sus padres.

**«**_**¡Bien! Les conté su comportamiento en el tren, de que intentó venir a verme. Están de acuerdo en que le debo una conversación clara, pero no están muy convencidos en dejarme ir sola»**_

«¿Una conversación clara?» no pudo evitar preguntar Emma que no veía en dónde no había sido clara en sus anteriores conversaciones.

**«**_**Un encuentro en que le diré claramente que tengo un abogado y en que sabré en qué tipo de divorcio quiere ella convertirlo. Se puede hacer por mutuo consentimiento, pero si ella quiere hacer las cosas complicadas, exigiré el divorcio por falta»**_

_«_¿Ya tienes un abogado? Espero que ella no haga de las suyas…Aunque tengo pocas esperanzas»

_**«Sí, el abogado de mis padres, es un amigo de la familia. Francamente, yo tampoco tengo muchas esperanzas. Me da igual si ella busca dinero, aunque mi madre no quiere que se quede con nada, pero es por Henry por quien me preocupo…»**_

«¿Podría hacer alguna cosa? Ni siquiera tiene una verdadera relación con él»

_**«Lo sé…tienes razón…Pero me lo espero todo»**_

«No estarás sola contra ella»

**«**_**Lo sé muy bien Emma. Pero dime…razonas muy bien para una mujer que ha bebido demasiado»**_

_«Nada puede turbar más mi mente que tú, así que hablarte anula los efectos del alcohol»_

_**«¿Cautivadora Miss Swan?»**_

«Solo para usted, señorita Mills»

_**«Así lo espero…¿y tu noche?»**_

«Ha sido…importante»

**«**_**¿Por qué?»**_

«He hablado con Mary Margaret»

**«**_**¿De tus dudas?»**_

«Y de lo que ella pensaba de esto»

_**«¿Cómo ha ido?»**_

_«_Mary es maravillosa, sabe calmarme, le da igual todo esto. Para ella todo lo que importa es que sea feliz. Tener su aprobación representa mucho para mí»

_**«Es normal, es tu familia»**_

«Estoy segura de que os llevareis muy bien. Bueno, su lado "mundo de rosa" va a horripilarte, estoy segura, pero sabrás sobreponerte»

_**«¿Ya piensas en presentarme a tu familia?»**_

«Cuando estemos en ese momento, sí, si tú quieres, por supuesto»

_**«Hay muchas cosas que desearé cuando estemos en ese momento»**_

Emma sintió de repente una ola de calor invadirla, se mordió nerviosamente las uñas pensando en qué respuesta darle, respuesta que no dejaba de cambiar.

«Ni me atrevo a imaginarlo, nunca he sentido tantas cosas solo besando a alguien»

_**«¿Qué has sentido?»**_

«Mariposas» respondió la rubia sinceramente «montones y montones de mariposas»

_**«El alcohol te vuelve cursi…»**_

«No es el alcohol que me hace así, eres tú»

_**«Recuérdame que te haga beber más asiduamente»**_

«¿Qué es lo que más te gustó de mí?»

Emma comenzó a estresarse nada más mandar el mensaje, temiendo estar yendo demasiado lejos, pero estaba deseosa de saber que le había podido gustar de ella a una mujer como Regina.

**«**_**¿Hablas del físico o psicológicamente?»**_

«De los dos…» respondió ella sin atreverse a confesar que deseaba sobre todo conocer la respuesta que concernía al físico.

**«**_**Me gusta toda tu personalidad, la manera en que me abordaste, no tengo costumbre de eso, y me gustó. Eres paciente, amable, testaruda, fuerte, das seguridad…»**_

Emma se quedó un momento leyendo y releyendo el mensaje, el corazón desbocado cuando recibió otro mensaje.

**«**_**Y físicamente…Es más rápido decir lo que no me gustó…Nada…Eres bella Emma Swan, verdaderamente muy bella»**_

La joven se sintió enrojecer de la cabeza a los pies mientras leía.

«Tú eres muy hermosa, mucho más hermosa que todas las mujeres que he visto»

_**«Gracias, Emma »**_

«Pero, si tuvieras que citar solo una parte»

_**«¿Hacia dónde piensa conducir esta conversación Miss Swan?»**_

«…» se conformó en contestar, sintiéndose temeraria gracias al alcohol

_**«Bien…me gustan tus cabellos salvajes, tus ojos verdes tan profundos…Pero si tengo que ser lo más franca posible…»**_

«¿Regina? ¿Qué?» preguntó ella al ver que ningún mensaje seguía «¿Qué te gusta en particular de mí?»

**«…tu culo…Me gusta particularmente la manera en que se ve en tus vaqueros…»**

Emma se contorsionó enseguida para echarle un ojo y sonrió orgullosa.

«Estáis siendo agasajadas está noche» dijo ella poniendo una mano en sus nalgas

**«**_**¿Y tú?»**_

La joven perdió rápidamente su sonrisa y tragó saliva buscando una manera de responder.

«Bueno…Digamos que me gustan tus escotes. Casi siempre llevas escotes muy bonitos que tienen tendencia en captar mis ojos…»

**«**_**Está bien saber eso»**_

«¿Te vas a aprovechar de esta información?»

_**«¿Quién sabe?...Venga, Emma, ve a dormir, mañana trabajas»**_

«Oh, no, Regina, ¿por qué un retorno tan brutal a la realidad?»

**«**_**Porque si no, mañana no conseguirás despertarte»**_

_«_Muy bien, voy a escuchar entonces a la voz de la razón»

_**«Debes saber que siempre tengo razón…»**_

«Eso era antes de conocerme»

_«__**Ya debes estar durmiendo, estás soñando»**_

«Estás en él, debe definitivamente ser un sueño»

_**«Estás con la ñoñería del alcohol»**_

«No estoy con la ñoñería del alcohol, solo tengo a una morena en la piel»

_**«Me gusta esa expresión, yo también te tengo en la piel. Y Henry también»**_

_«_¿Henry?»

_**«Le he dicho que nos íbamos a quedar un tiempo en casa de mis padres, no le he hablado de separación ni nada, no creo que pueda hacerlo sin que Kathryn esté presente. De momento sabe que ella y yo necesitamos un tiempo para estar cada una por nuestro lado. Y bien, ¡me ha preguntado si íbamos a vivir en casa de Emma!»**_

La rubia se puso a sonreír de manera incontrolada estrechando su teléfono contra ella.

«Adoro a tu hijo, es un tesoro»

**«**_**Él también te tiene en la piel»**_

«Estoy ansiosa por volver a verlo»

_**«Él también. Venga, a dormir»**_

«Buenas noches Regina»

_**«Buenas noches, mi dulce Emma»**_

**Día 27 Tren de las 06:22**

Emma se sentó en su sitio, su mente invadida por Regina, pensando en la evolución que habían experimentado desde la primera vez que se encontraron. Se había sentado del lado de la ventana, sus piernas extendidas sobre los dos asientos, y sus pensamientos vagando libremente. Se dio cuenta, recordando su sentimiento la primera vez que la había visto en su asiento, de los cambios que se habían operado en ella. Ya no sentía esa amargura de antaño, ya no estaba en cólera permanente como lo estaba antes. Incluso hacía varios días que la muerte prematura de su hija no la había asediado.

Esa constatación le hizo un nudo en el estómago y en el corazón, la culpabilidad que antes no la abandonaba al acordarse de ella. ¿Podía olvidarla? ¿Tenía el derecho a olvidarla? ¿Era correcto continuar viviendo cuando ella no había tenido ni la oportunidad de intentarlo?

Inspiró profundamente, rechazando sus lágrimas y pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su psicólogo: _Usted no es responsable del comportamiento de su ex marido, usted no es responsable de su pasión por la bebida, de sus golpes, usted no es la culpable de esa caída por las escaleras. Usted no es la responsable de la pérdida de su bebé._

Nunca había llegado a creer realmente en esas palabras, pero había aprendido a vivir con ese sentimiento. Había aprendido a aceptar que ella no habría podido hacer nada y que querer cambiar el pasado era un camino sin salida. Abrió los ojos y miró sus manos. Sujetaba su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que había abierto su conversación con Regina. Hacía apenas 27 días que la conocía y esa mujer ya había ocupado un lugar en su corazón y en su vida que creía nunca volver a llenar.

Se disponía a escribirle cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltarse

«Buenos días»

«Ah no, usted no» resopló ella al ver a una joven delante de ella.

«Solo quisiera hablar, no me llevará mucho tiempo»

«No tengo ninguna gana de hablar, Aurora, por favor, déjeme tranquila»

«Solo quisiera saber cómo está Regina»

«¿Quién me dice que no es Kathryn quien la envía?»

La joven rio con amargura.

«El único contacto que he tenido con Kathryn fue para que me mandara a la mierda, le prometo que no actúo bajo sus órdenes»

Emma observó a la joven y comprendió, ante la tristeza de su mirada, que decía la verdad. Se hizo a un lado para dejar libre el asiento de al lado y dejó que se sentara.

«¿Kathryn no ha sido amable con usted?»

«Me reprocha haberla seguido ayer y de que Regina piense que nos hemos vuelto a acostar»

«¿No se da cuenta de que está enamorada de ella?»

La joven la miró de repente, un atisbo de pánico cruzó sus ojos.

«¿Es tan evidente?»

«Bastante sí, aunque tengo la impresión de que no lo es para Kathryn»

«No, Kathryn solo tiene ojos para Regina ahora que ella se le ha escurrido de los dedos. Debe saber que sea cual sea la situación su amor por ella es sincero»

«¿Es sincero mentir, engañar, faltarle el respeto de esa manera?» replicó la rubia que comenzaba a molestarse

«No, por supuesto que no. Pero la ama, es un hecho. No ha actuado correctamente, pero lo único verdadero que ha podido decirle es que la ama»

«¿Qué está intentando decirme?»

«Simplemente digo que no va a dejar las cosas así como así»

«Ni lo dudaba» resopló ella hundiéndose en su asiento

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Aurora en su pierna. ¿Hacía eso para consolarla? Emma no estaba segura y no le gustaban las libertades que se estaba tomando. Separó su rodilla para romper el contacto.

«Quería saber cómo está Regina, pues bien, está muy bien. Ahora preferiría que me dejase tranquila, no me siento muy cómoda»

«¿Tiene miedo de estar traicionando a Regina si habla conmigo?»

«Yo no tengo "miedo" de traicionarla, simplemente que no entiendo para qué sirve que hablemos»

«No esté a la defensiva, no les deseo mal. Ni a usted ni a Regina»

«¿No comprende que no es correcto por su parte venir a hablar conmigo? Después de lo que le ha hecho, lo mejor que podría hacer es quedarse en un segundo plano»

«Lo sé» resopló ella hundiéndose completamente en su asiento «Me siento tan sola en toda esta historia, he perdido a todo el mundo y molesto a todo el mundo»

«Entonces, ¿por qué quedarse dentro? También tiene derecho a ser feliz, quizás necesita pasar página y escribir una nueva historia»

«Lo sé, pero en cuanto Kathryn me mira, me vuelvo a hundir completamente»

«Le deseo que logre avanzar»

«Gracias»

Emma le sonrió y se concentró sobre el paisaje, esperando que no insistiera más y la dejara. Sin embargo, la voz de Aurora le anunció lo contrario unos minutos más tarde.

«¿No tiene miedo de ser barrida también por esta historia?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Regina y Kathryn tienen una relación muy fuerte que las une, un hijo, un pasado que no se puede borrar. ¿No tiene miedo de ser dejada por el camino como yo en un determinado momento?»

Emma rio amargamente y se forzó para no enfadarse con la joven que había metido el dedo en la llaga de sus miedos.

«Voy a confiar en Regina, y sobre todo, no deseo hablar de todo esto con usted. Perdóneme que sea descortés, pero la situación me incomoda mucho»

«Puedo comprender…Pero piense que yo he pasado por ello, puedo perfectamente entender lo que está sintiendo en mitad de todo esto»

«¿Y entonces qué?» comenzó a enfadarse la rubia «¿Puede comprenderme y yo tengo que confiarme a usted como si fuéramos amigas? En primer lugar, usted y yo no estamos en la misma situación, usted se encaprichó de una mujer casada cuando sabía que no iba a dejar a su esposa por nada del mundo. Regina desea divorciarse, ella quiere hacer las cosas bien, quiere que todo funcione entre nosotras. Si tengo temores, sé que puedo hablar con ella, yo…»

«¿Lo ha hecho?» la interrumpió ella

«Yo…» titubeó ella insegura, sintiendo cómo la cólera se apoderaba de ella frente a esa mujer «Eso no es de su incumbencia, nada de todo esto es de su incumbencia. Además…» dijo más fuerte para impedir que hablara «Aunque podamos comprendernos, yo estoy con Regina, poco importa el contexto, los sentimientos, los argumentos, estoy con ella. Quizás usted sea amable, pero no quiero saberlo. Siento que esté sufriendo, sinceramente, pero no vea en mí a una amiga o un sostén»

Tras decir eso, se levantó, no dándole tiempo para que hablar de nuevo. Atravesó el tren, pasando por tantos vagones como le fue posible. Se sentó en un sitio con un ojo en la puerta para asegurarse de que no la seguía, y en ese momento su móvil vibró.

_**«Buenos días, orgullosa trabajadora, ¿no ha sido duro el despertar?»**_

Emma sonrió inmediatamente, impresionada por la capacidad que tenía la morena para calmarla con un simple mensaje. Inspiró profundamente, intentando barrer las dudas que hervían en ella, exacerbadas por la conversación que acababa de tener con Aurora.

«Un poco sí, me hace bien leerte»

**«**_**¿Algo va mal?»**_

Emma sopesó los pros y los contra, preguntándose si era útil contar esa anécdota. Pensó en el pasado de su compañera y decidió hacerlo. En el fondo sabía que ocultarle algo como eso, y encima sobre Aurora, no haría sino recordarle las mentiras de su mujer.

«He tenido una sorpresa en el tren. Aurora vino a hablar conmigo, pero no te preocupes, le he dejado claro que no era bienvenida. No he buscado ser brusca con ella, no la conozco, pero ella sabe que estoy contigo y solo contigo»

Se esperaba recibir una respuesta rápida, pero se sorprendió cuando la morena la llamó.

«Allo»

**«**_**¿Qué quería de ti?»**_ preguntó directamente

Emma se forzó a no sonreír, conmovida por la reacción de la mujer.

«Pedir noticias tuyas, quizás entablar una relación conmigo, buscar una forma de apoyo debido a nuestras respectivas situaciones, pienso»

_**«Salvo que ustedes no estáis en la misma situación»**_se molestó Regina

«Lo sé, se lo he dicho. La puse en si sitio, te lo prometo» dijo ella con una voz lo más tranquilizadora posible.

**«**_**Emma, no me gusta esto, no me gusta en absoluto»**_

«A mí tampoco, es por eso que he sido clara»

_**«Espero que no sea Kathryn quien la envíe»**_

_«_Fue lo primero que pensé, parece que no, pero no sé si podemos creerla»

_**«No lo sé, Kathryn es muy capaz de hacerla sufrir, pero no quiero que se te acerque, es…es demasiado…sobre todo ella, yo…»**_

«Lo sé» la interrumpió con calma «Lo sé Regina. Es por eso que no le he dado la oportunidad. No tienes nada que temer»

_**«Perdóname por reaccionar tan…»**_

«¿Apasionadamente?»

_**«Iba a decir impulsivamente»**_

«Me gustan las personas impulsivas»

_**«Gracias Emma»**_

Charlaron un rato, dejando de lado los pensamientos que las atormentaban, saboreando la felicidad y la calma que la una daba a la otra.

**Día 27 Tren de las 17:15**

Emma se sentó en su sitio, feliz de finalmente estar de fin de semana. Se hundió en su asiento y se puso los auriculares, pensando pasar un viaje más tranquilo que el de por la mañana. Sus esperanzas fueron rápidamente desechadas cuando Aurora se sentó a su lado. Emma se quitó rápidamente los cascos, poniéndose a la defensiva.

«No, no, no, otra vez usted no»

«Solo quiero hablar, me gustaría poder explicarme, siento lo de esta mañana, quizás sobrepasé ciertos límites. Pero no me rechacé tan rápido, por favor»

«Me pide algo que no puedo, ni quiero darle. Lo siento Aurora, pero no podemos conversar, entrar en esta dinámica y menos aún ser amigas»

«No pido eso, no así, solo quiero…no lo sé…no hago sino sufrir en esta historia, necesito no ser completamente puesta al…»

«Sal de ahí»

Emma y Aurora se giraron de golpe hacia el pasillo del tren para descubrir a Regina con los ojos encendidos por la cólera.

«Regina, tú…» comenzó Aurora con voz temblorosa

«Vete Aurora, no estás en tu sitio, deja a Emma tranquila, fue clara esta mañana»

«Ella…vosotras…¿estás al corriente?»

«¿Piensa que no iba a contárselo?» dijo Emma sin maldad, solo con firmeza para mostrar su determinación

«No, por supuesto que no, yo…Escucha Regina, yo no quiero hacerle daño, te lo aseguro, yo…»

Regina aferró la mano de la joven y la arrastró hasta la plataforma. Emma se dio prisa en seguirlas para asegurarse de que la situación no se descontrolase.

«Te prohíbo que hables con ella» la escuchó decir con una cólera casi aterradora «Te prohíbo que quieras hablarle, te prohíbo mirarla o ni siquiera pensar en ella, ¿me has comprendido?»

«Regina, yo…» balbuceó la joven aterrorizada

«No» gruñó la morena «Nada de Regina, me niego a que te acerques a ella de ninguna manera, ¿me escuchas? Te acercaste a Kathryn, te acostaste con ella, estuviste en el principio de todo el proceso que ha destruido mi matrimonio. Asume tus responsabilidades y desaparece de mi vida. Si te vuelvo a ver alrededor de Emma, me las pagarás Aurora, ¿comprendes?»

Su voz era tan amenazadora que Emma no se sorprendió al ver el miedo en los ojos de la joven.

«Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida Aurora» casi gritándole encima, conteniendo con mucha dificultad.

Emma la vio asentir sin atreverse a hablar, las lágrimas en los ojos, antes de marcharse precipitadamente. Regina pareció relajarse ligeramente y entrelazó sus dedos a los de Emma antes de volver a sus asientos.

«No has sido muy suave» se atrevió Emma después de unos minutos en silencio

«No tengo que ser suave con ella»

«Está sufriendo… No digo que sea una víctima» añadió ella rápidamente al recibir una oscura mirada como respuesta «Simplemente digo que Kathryn se sirve de ella como de un saco de boxeo, que ella nunca quiso enamorarse de ella. Al final, su amor es solo de un sentido, solo conserva los recuerdos de los momentos en que aquella a quien ama la consideraba, y además ha perdido tu amistad. Tiene su parte de responsabilidad, pero también es un daño colateral del comportamiento de Kathryn. No quiero ser su amiga, pero me da pena, incluso algo de piedad»

«No soporto la idea de que se te acerque. ¿Y si quisiera algo contigo?» confesó más calmadamente

«Y aunque así fuera, Regina» respondió la rubia comprendiendo mejor el porqué de su enfado «Nunca respondería a sus intenciones, nunca la vería de esa manera»

«Kathryn también me lo había prometido» dijo en un murmullo

«Pero yo no soy ella. Sé que tu capacidad en depositar confianza ha sido puesta a prueba duramente, pero aprenderás a confiar en mí, te mostraré que puedes»

«Yo….lo conseguiré, te prometo conseguirlo. No es que no tenga confianza en ti, creo que… que sé que tú no me harías eso, pero…no soporto la idea de que Aurora se te acerque»

«Entonces no le hablaré más, ella no es nadie para mí, y esto es importante para ti»

Regina le sonrió y la besó con ternura

«Me gusta ser tu territorio» dijo Emma poniendo roja a su pesar

«¿Perdón?»

Las dos jóvenes se miraron y el brillo en los ojos de la morena le hizo comprender que también ella pensaba en cuando se conocieron, en las "disculpas aceptadas" que Emma se divertía en decir para sacarla de quicio.

«Ya no voy a poder pronunciar esa palabra sin pensar en "disculpas aceptadas"» dijo divertida la joven besándola de nuevo «¿Qué quisiste decir al hablar de territorio?»

Emma carraspeó pensando en cómo dar forma a sus pensamientos.

«Bueno…estabas sexy…cuando te pusiste hecha un basilisco con ella, como si marcaras tu territorio. Me gusta ser tu territorio»

Regina observó su rostro, sus ojos brillantes de un deseo tan nuevo como excitante para la rubia. Nunca una mujer la había mirado de esa forma, y nunca había sentido tanto deseo por una mujer en la vida.

La morena deslizó lentamente un dedo por su cuello para atraerla hacia ella. Tomó posesión de sus labios sin ninguna ternura esta vez, únicamente una pasión devoradora en la que Emma se dejó transportar con alegría.

«Nos hemos convertido en aquellos dos adolescentes que te molestaban»

«No sé de qué hablas» respondió sin abrir los ojos, acompañando su movimiento para reencontrar su boca.

«Emma, estamos en el tren»

«Dice la que comenzó el beso»

Regina la besó furtivamente antes de entrelazar sus dedos y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

«¿No te incomoda que te vean besando a una mujer?»

Emma sonrió, comprendiendo muy bien que su compañera intentaba hacerla hablar de sus dudas.

«Honestamente no. Siempre he sido indiferente a la opinión de los demás»

«No era así cuando salimos juntas del baño»

«No era lo mismo, yo estaba sobre todo molesta por la falsa idea que se estaban haciendo de lo que había pasado dentro. Diferencia…» dijo ella pensando, pero sin darle tiempo a responder «No, tienes razón, no soy indiferente a sus miradas, al contrario. Me gusta que la gente vea que soy a la que una mujer como tú quiere besar, me gusta que los hombres babeen y saber que tú nunca levantaras una pestaña hacia ellos» añadió ella con orgullo y diversión.

«Eso es una certeza absoluta. ¿Y cómo vives las reacciones de tus allegados?»

«Bien»

«¿Solo bien? ¿Nada más?»

«Sí, están felices por mí, les da completamente igual que seas una mujer, un hombre o los dos…»

«¿Los dos?» la interrumpió ella

«Sí, no, en fin…lo que quiero decir es que tu sexo les importa poco porque tú me haces feliz»

«Tú también me haces feliz» dijo ella acariciando su mejilla «Pero insisto otra vez. Emma, sé que tienes tus dudas, si te las guardas porque te dan miedo, entonces debes saber que estoy aquí. Guardar todo dentro no ayuda, al contrario, es dejar que las cosas se gangrenen, cuando a lo mejor se hubieran podido solucionar hablando. Si te las guardas porque crees que debes ser una roca para mí, te lo prohíbo. Hablo en serio Emma, tus miedos tienen la misma importancia que los míos, quiero estar presente y ayudarte si quieres eso de mí»

La rubia apoyó su cabeza en la suya y se quedó un momento en silencio reflexionando, jugando con sus dedos sobre la palma de la joven. Inspiró profundamente y besó su cabeza antes de hablar.

«Creo que tengo miedo» se obligó a confesar.

«¿Miedo de qué?»

«Me cuesta…comprender por qué no siento toda esa angustia de la que tú y Kathryn habéis hablado. No lo sé, yo…Me da igual que puedan verme besarte, incluso lo encuentro…un poco embriagador, no sé cómo explicarlo. Me siento bien, realmente bien, contigo, y no sé…» volvió a inspirar profundamente buscando sus palabras que apenas describían lo que sentía «Tengo la sensación de estar tomándome la revancha sobre mi vida, mi pasado y me gusta que el mundo sea testigo de ello. Finalmente comienzo a ser feliz y no quiero esconderlo»

Miró a la morena que se había colocado de tal forma que sus ojos se hundieran en los de la rubia. No lograba leer lo que reflejaban sus ojos chocolate, quizás a causa de la conmoción que esa confidencia había creado en ella.

«Es un poco tonto, ¿verdad?» dijo ella nerviosamente rascándose la nuca.

Regina no respondió, en su lugar, puso ambas manos en sus mejillas. La vio acercarse y sus ojos se perdieron en sus labios. La besó, su lengua avanzó inmediatamente a la búsqueda de la suya, Y Emma respondió activamente. Se dejó sumergir por lo que su compañera le transmitía en ese beso, todo su afecto, toda su ternura, el deseo naciente, y quizás incluso, si la rubia se permitía esperarlo, un sentimiento mucho más fuerte, más intenso que los otros. Un sentimiento que estaba cogiéndolas por sorpresa y al que ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para ponerle un nombre.

La morena se había erguido y pegado tanto a ella, sus manos aún en sus mejillas, que Emma tuvo que levantar la cabeza para no romper el contacto. Regina se apartó de sus labios y besó su mejilla, después su mandíbula antes de hundir su cabeza en su cuello y estrecharla contra ella.

«No es tonto» murmuró ella en su suspiro «No es tonto»

Emma suspiró de felicidad, y aferrada a ese abrazo se permitió confesarle los verdaderos temores que tenía

«Tengo miedo de no estar a la altura. De momento no sé por qué mis dudas son sobre eso y no sobre la salida del armario. Tengo miedo de estar solo probando y un día hacerte sufrir, y sin embargo, siento en mi interior que no es eso, que es lo que quiero, tú eres lo que quiero. Pero una voz me dice que si finalmente no estoy hecha para estar con una mujer, entonces voy a herirte y nunca podría perdonármelo. Y una segunda voz me dice que estoy hecha para esto, que estoy hecha para ti.

Pero dejo que las dudas de que te podría hacer sufrir se apoderen de mi mente, porque en el fondo temo lo contrario. Yo…» se detuvo, rechazando las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse, hablar de todo eso la hacía vulnerable. Ella ignoró su corazón que latía hasta dolerle, ignoró el de Regina que respondía al suyo tan fuerte que podía escucharlo en su abrazo «Tengo miedo de involucrarme tanto en esta historia y que le des una oportunidad a Kathryn, tengo miedo de perderte, miedo de atarme a Henry y de perderlo también. Tengo miedo de creer en esto y de perderlo todo una vez más, arriesgarme a que mi vida se vea por el suelo otra vez y no poder levantarme esta vez»

No se atrevió a decir nada más y se dejó hacer cuando Regina la estrechó aún más fuerte en sus brazos.

«Regina, estamos llegando a la estación» dijo ella esperando que eso la hiciera responder, reaccionar, decir lo que fuera.

«Oh, sí» dijo la morena levantándose, tendiendo su mano para que Emma la tomara.

«¿También bajas?»

«Sí, mi coche está aún en tu casa desde el jueves por la noche»

«Oh, es verdad» respondió ella, mientras las imágenes de su primer beso venían a ella «Pero, ¿cómo te has desenvuelto ayer por la tarde y hoy?»

«Mi padre, cuando me di cuenta al llegar a la estación que mi coche estaba aún en tu casa, me dije que sería una excusa para poder verte el fin de semana. No pensaba en ese momento que iba a venir a enfrentarme a Aurora»

Emma sonrió, un nudo en el estómago aún bien presente esperando a que le respondiera

«Ese coche parece realmente salido de ningún lado» dijo la morena al llegar ante el escarabajo amarillo que la acompañaba en su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

«No critiques a mi coche»

«Solo digo que es particular»

«No critiques a mi coche» repitió sonriendo

«Es muy bonito tu coche, tan único, atípico y llamativo en su color como su propietaria»

Subieron la dos al coche y Emma ya comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que Regina no hablaba, cuando esta tomó la palabra.

«Perdona por no haberte respondido en el momento, me tomó de improviso la llegada a la estación y quería que estuviéramos en calma para hablar. Comprendo tus miedos, creo que realmente los entiendo. Cada persona vive este tipo de cambios a su manera, algunos se sienten aterrorizados, otros lo viven bien. Algunos lo aceptan rápidamente, otros necesitan más tiempo, y otros incluso nunca lo consiguen. No sentir los miedos que yo te describí, no significa que la experiencia sea menos verdadera para ti.

Tu miedo de hacerme sufrir…Yo…Yo no me imagino que esto sea una simple experiencia para ti. El hecho de lo que lo temas prueba que no lo es. Pero no debes meterte presión, es un…estadio que pasaremos, cuando estemos preparadas, cuando el momento llegue. Te ayudará a saber, a estar segura. No tengas miedo de hacerme sufrir, no cerremos esta puerta por temor de lo que podría o no podría producirse.

Creo que en el fondo el problema soy yo»

«No, Regina, yo…»

«Espera, déjame explicarte»

Emma asintió manteniéndose concentrada en la carretera.

«Tienes miedo porque me has visto darle una oportunidad a Kathryn, en un momento en que tus sentimientos ya existían, y a tu pesar te sentiste traicionada. Quiero decírtelo, quiero que entiendas y lo sepas en lo más profundo de tu ser

Yo- no- volveré –con-Kathryn» dijo ella remarcando bien cada palabra. « Nunca, me escuchas, haga lo que haga, intente lo que intente, lo que había entre nosotras está muerto y no renacerá. ¿Cómo demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad? No lo sé, con el tiempo, supongo, con las etapas que iremos atravesando juntas. Estoy unida a ti Emma Swan, te quiero, sí. Quiero dar una oportunidad a nuestra historia»

Mientras ella hablaba, Emma había aparcado su coche frente a su casa. Apagó el motor y se giró en su asiento para mirarla a la cara.

«Y estoy dispuesta a tranquilizarte tantas veces como sea necesario»

La joven rubia ya no aguantaba más y se precipitó sobre sus labios. Se besaron largamente en ese coche, acogiendo el deseo que se insinuaba cada vez más en su relación. Emma estaba sin respiración, pero no habría cortado ese beso por nada del mundo, perdida en esas sensaciones nuevas y excitantes.

«Quizás» dijo Regina respirando con dificultad «Mañana voy a ver a Kathryn y le diré que pido el divorcio, que tengo un abogado y que necesito saber los datos del que ella escoja. Quizás…podríamos vernos mañana por la noche…» dijo ella sin mirarla, lamiéndose suavemente los labios después de su beso. «Podríamos cenar…juntas»

Emma la besó una vez más, volviendo a experimentar una necesidad fuerte y adictiva de sentir para siempre sus labios en los suyos.

«Estaré encantada»


	16. Chapter 16

He pasado una maravillosa velada.

**Día 28 19:07**

«Sí, el azul es perfecto» dijo la pequeña morena convencida

«Llevo el rojo, Mary»

«Sí, sí, lo sé y te repito, el azul es perfecto» dijo ella con el mismo tono

«Mary…Ayúdame» se enfadó la joven

«¡Pero, Emma! Te he dicho cien veces que prefiero el azul y sigues empeñándote en probarte otros»

«Bien, espera, me vuelvo a poner el azul entonces»

Se quitó el rojo, burlándose de su amiga que se dejó caer sobre la cama suspirando de fastidio.

Se pone el otro vestido, azul noche, que se amoldaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel y le llegaba a medio muslo.

«Ese vestido es perfecto, Emma, deja de buscar otro. Además, me dijiste que le gustan tus nalgas, con este le va a dar un cortocircuito en el cerebro en cuanto eche una mirada a tu real trasero»

«Tengo miedo de que sea demasiado. Quizás me encuentre ridícula si llego con este vestido y ella está más informal»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no te pones algo más informal?»

«Es una primera cita» respondió ella como si esa respuesta lo dijera todo.

«Y entonces, ella te dijo que su mujer le reprochaba que le gustasen la ropa más…masculina. No creo que verte llegar en pantalón y chaqueta le disguste»

«¿En pantalón y chaqueta?» dijo ella pensativa

Mary Margaret se echó a reír señalándola con el dedo

«Mírate, a ti misma te excita la idea. Solo digo que podrías ponerte un pantalón de vestir y una blusa. Estarás muy elegante y muy…tú»

«Me gusta ponerme vestidos»

Su amiga frunce el ceño, no muy convencida

«De higo a breva…» añadió ella entonces «Y además, ¿has visto tú a esa mujer? Y tú no has vistió a su mujer, quiero poner toda la carne en el asador»

«Estoy segura de que su mujer es insulsa a tu lado»

«Ya, bueno, ya veremos más adelante»

«Hay, cálmate, respira, ella ha sido clara contigo, ella quiere una cita contigo, esta noche ella lleva el baile y verás lo que quiere de ti»

Emma sonrió pensando en la víspera cuando les costó tanto separarse.

_Habían salido finalmente del coche de Emma y charlaban delante del coche de la morena. Regina no dejaba de jugar con sus llaves, se veía que no tenía prisa por subirse a su vehículo sobre el que estaba apoyada._

_«¿Vas con tus padres mañana?» preguntó Emma con dulzura_

_«Sí, mi padre viene conmigo. Mi madre quería venir, pero es una mala idea»_

_«¿A qué hora vais?»_

_«Pronto, por la mañana, creo. Sobre las 9 ó 10»_

_«¿Por qué tan pronto?»_

_«Porque quiero estar tranquila y reposada para nuestra cena»_

_«¿Tu padre lo sabe?»_

_«Sí, le conté que tenía ganas de invitarte a una cita»_

_«Entonces, ¿es una cita?» preguntó ella para pincharla_

_«Sí» respondió con seguridad antes de atraerla hacia ella para besarla._

_Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de tocar sus labios y miró a su alrededor. Emma creyó, en un primer momento, que temía que alguien conocido las viera y sonrió cuando la escuchó hablar._

_«¿No te importa si te beso aquí? Tu entorno, tus vecinos. Sé que me has dicho que te da igual lo que piensen, pero si es muy pronto para ti, compren…»_

_No pudo acabar su frase, interrumpida por el beso que le ofreció la rubia._

_«Me da igual mis vecinos, Regina»_

_«En ese caso» respondió atrayéndola de nuevo hacia ella y pasando su beso por su cuello._

_Ella la había besado lánguidamente y Emma había sentido por primera vez con certeza que tenía ganas de pasar "el límite" del que había hablado su compañera. Suspiró contra sus labios apretándose contra ella y se aventuró a posar sus manos sobre sus caderas. Regina profundizó aún más el beso, sus uñas maltratando amablemente su nuca, torturada ella también por deseos nuevos._

Emma se acordaba de haber tenido unas ganas inmensas de proponerle que subieran cuando fueron interrumpidas

_«Buenassss nochesss»_

_La joven rubia reconoció inmediatamente la voz de su jefa, maldiciéndola interiormente mientras se separaba de Regina._

_«Hola, Ruby, Mary» dijo ella al verlas acercarse, la más alta tirando de la más pequeña que parecía intentar impedírselo._

_«¡Usted debe ser Regina! Yo soy Ruby, la jefa de Emma y esta es su hermana Mary Margaret»_

_«Encantada» respondió la joven intentando recomponerse como podía, alisando rápidamente su falda y su blusa antes de enderezarse para tenderles la mano._

_«Nada de remilgos» respondió la joven tomándola en sus brazos, dando ganas a Emma de golpearla._

_Regina permaneció bastante tranquila a pesar de las circunstancias, solo una sonrisa crispada traicionaba su incomodidad._

_«Encantada, y siento el comportamiento de Ruby, no conoce los límites de las buenas maneras» dijo Mary apretándole la mano._

_«Estoy feliz de conoceros, me hubiera gustado daros una mejor impresión»_

_«Ya, imagino que no pensaba tener su lengua en la boca de Emma en el momento de conocer a su familia, pero no se preocupe, no hay problema. Y eso no nos da en absoluto una mala impresión de usted»_

_«¡Ruby!» gritó Emma al ver a su compañera incomodarse un poco «Tomad las llaves, ya subo, ok»_

_«Oh, pero si no tenemos prisa»_

_«Ruby»_

_«Está bien, vale, hasta pronto Regina»_

_«Has pronto»_

_La rubia se concentró rápidamente en su compañera antes de ser interrumpidas por las voces de sus amigas mientras se alejaban._

_«Bueno, se ha cambiado de acera a lo grande nuestra Emma, no ha elegido a la más fea»_

_«Ruby, ¿te das cuenta de que pueden escucharte?»_

_«¿Y? ¡Es un cumplido!»_

_«Perdóname» dijo ella para cubrir las palabras de las amigas_

_«No es tu culpa. No me esperaba conocer a tu familia de esta manera»_

_«Prometido, ellas no son malas»_

_«No lo dudo»_

_«Tendrás una mejor opinión cuando se hagan las presentaciones oficiales»_

_«¿Presentaciones oficiales?» repitió ella con un mohín encantador._

_«Por supuesto, cuando estés preparada»_

_Regina la besó como única respuesta antes de decidirse a subir finalmente en su coche._

_«Para mañana, ¿cuáles son las pautas?»_

_«Cita elegante, digamos…con clase pero sin ser pretenciosa, te paso a buscar a las 20:00»_

_Emma la besó pasando su cabeza por la ventanilla, antes de unirse a sus amigas que no se habían ido más lejos del hall del edificio para seguir mirándolas._

«Me dieron ganas de matar a Ruby» dijo Emma saliendo de sus pensamientos.

«Lo sé»

«Y lo peor es que estaba perfectamente orgullosa de lo que había hecho»

«Lo sé»

«¡Me las pagará!»

«Lo sé»

«Entonces, ¿no es demasiado pretencioso?»

«No, es perfecto» respondió Mary Margaret que naturalmente había comprendido que la conversación había vuelto a centrarse en el vestido.

«Si me lleva a un kebab, voy a dar la nota»

«Tranquila, cariño, en mi opinión, ni siquiera sabe lo que es un kebab»

«Es verdad…Entonces, ¿me quedo el azul?»

«Síiiiiii» respondió la morena exasperada «Venga, pasemos a los zapatos, si no, nunca estarás lista»

«Regina llega en una hora…»

«Es lo que digo»

Emma golpeó el hombro de su amiga mientras la seguía.

**Día 28 19:40**

Emma finalmente estaba lista, maquillada, calzada, peinada y perfumada, y Mary Margaret se había ido no sin desearle mucha suerte. Se había sentado en el sofá, prestando atención para no arrugar el vestido cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se levantó, sorprendida ente la llegada precoz de su compañera.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se desencantó de repente al ver a Kathryn en el umbral. La mujer la miró de pies a cabeza con cólera y forzó la entrada en su apartamento.

«Se lo ruego, como en su casa»

«¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirme la palabra?» gruñó ella recorriendo el pequeño apartamento.

«Es usted quien ha irrumpido en mi apartamento, entonces no se asombre si le hablo»

«¿Este es su apartamento?» gritó ella ignorándola y saliendo del cuarto de baño

«¿Qué hay escrito en el buzón?»

«Su nombre»

«Entonces, sí, es mi apartamento»

«¿Dónde está ella?»

«Aquí no, y usted no pinta nada aquí, así que váyase de mi casa»

«¿Y dejarla que espere a mi mujer con ese vestido? Ni hablar»

«Ella ha pedido el divorcio. Ya no es su mujer»

«De momento lo sigue siento y lo seguirá siendo» dijo ella con aire amenazador acercándose a ella.

Emma no se dejó intimidar y se pegó a su vez, alzándose para dominarla. Kathryn aunque era más baja que ella, no se dejaba intimidar y mantenía su mirada sin pestañear.

«Salga-de –mi-casa» dijo ella intentando contener su odio por la rubia.

«¿Para que pueda meter a MI mujer en su cama? En sus sueños, miss Swan» dijo ella denigrando claramente su nombre «Usted…¿qué es eso?» preguntó ella mirando por encima de su hombro.

Emma siguió su mirada y vio el dibujo de Henry que ella había colocado en su nevera.

«¿No se conforma con querer a mi mujer? ¿También quiere a mi hijo?» se enfadó ella avanzando hacia el dibujo.

«Le prohíbo que toque eso»

No tuvo tiempo de detenerla, ella ya lo había cogido y lo aferraba tan fuerte que comenzaba a rasgar el papel.

«Suéltelo» gritó ella

«No tiene ningún derecho a tener eso» gritó más fuerte

«Por supuesto que sí, lo dibujamos juntos, y él me lo regaló»

«¿En vuestro tren, verdad?» dijo ella con voz más baja, pero igual de amenazante, los rasgos deformados por la cólera «En ese maldito tren»

«En ese mismo» respondió Emma con aplomo

«¿Qué le hizo a mi Regina en ese tren para cambiarla de esa manera?»

«La he hecho sonreír» dijo ella tan fuerte que la mujer retrocedió unos pasos. Emma no le dio tiempo de responder antes de continuar, soltándole todo el desprecio que sentía por ella «Cuando usted la hacía llorar, yo la hacía reír, cuando usted la hacía dudar, yo la tranquilizaba, y cuando usted la engañaba, yo la sostenía»

«¿Está insinuando que se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad?»

«Insinúo que al contrario que usted, yo intenté estar a la altura»

«Usted no sabe nada» gritó Kathryn «¿Usted solo la conoce de un mes y ya cree poder reemplazarme? ¿Se ha puesto alguna vez en mi lugar?»

«Me importan poco sus pequeños resentimientos. No tengo nada que ver con el hecho de que se sienta dejada de lado, triste e inferior. Cuando se tiene una mujer como ella, se la respeta. Se habla con ella, se comunica, pero no se actúa como usted lo ha hecho. Ella le ha dado suficientes oportunidades, ahora se acabó»

Kathryn la miró con expresión furibunda y cerró los puños, pero la rubia no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

«Ahora, devuélvame el dibujo y váyase, si no…»

«Si no, ¿qué?» replicó con desafío, hirviendo literalmente de cólera

«Si no, la sacaré yo y no le va a gustar»

«Oh, inténtelo, y me encantará destrozar su linda carita»

«Inténtalo y lo lamentarás amargamente, Kathryn»

Las dos rubias se giraron de golpe hacia la entrada para descubrir a Regina.

«He tocado y vi que nadie respondía, y he escuchado tu voz» dijo ella mirando a su mujer.

«Regina, yo…» intentó la joven perdiendo un poco su seguridad.

«Ni intentes justificarte, por favor» suspiró ella «Fui clara esta mañana, para, ya basta. La decisión no ha sido fácil de tomar, pero todo ha acabado entre tú y yo. Quiero el divorcio y es mi decisión definitiva»

«¡No tiene pinta de haber sido tan complicado vista la rapidez con la que te consuelas!» dijo ella con amargura, la voz cargada de reproches.

«No te rebajes más. Hace tres años que llevo madurando esta decisión, Emma solo ha sido la chispa de valor que me faltaba desde hace tiempo»

«Regina…»

«Me niego a que irrumpas en su casa, que la amenaces de esta forma» dijo ella en un tono más fuerte «Ella no tiene culpa de tu comportamiento. Si algún día me amaste, respétame por una vez»

«¿Ese vestido es nuevo?» dijo ella como la otra no le hubiera dicho nada, mirando su ropa

Regina asintió en silencio.

«Te queda divinamente»

«Kathryn, ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar?» suspiró ella mientras se colocaba al lado de Emma

«Aún tengo el derecho de decirte que estás bella, ¿no?»

«Ya no, vete, por favor»

«¿Por qué un vestido nuevo?»

«Sabes muy bien por qué…»

«No digas eso…No por ella» dijo acercándose intentando coger sus manos.

Emma, que se había quedado en un discreto silencio desde la llegada de Regina, sintió su sangre hervir y se adelantó para impedírselo. Amenazó con la mirada a la rubia cuyo rostro se crispó de nuevo de cólera.

«No abandonaré, volverás conmigo, eres mía»

«Ya no» gruñó Emma

Cuando Regina deslizó su mano en la suya y entrelazó sus dedos para calmarla, Emma vio que Kathryn había visto el gesto y observó cómo su cólera se transformaba en odio.

«¡No os toquéis!» grito intentando separarlas

«¡No nos toques!» dijo Regina empujándola con su mano libre.

Su mujer repitió el movimiento y aferró el puño de la morena para intentar atraerla hacia ella, haciéndola poner una mueca de dolor. Emma sintió todos sus recuerdos venir de golpe ante ese gesto y su calma se evaporó. Soltó la mano de su compañera y empujó a la intrusa con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola retroceder y emitir un grito de sorpresa.

«Pero, ¡está loca!» exclamó ella masajeándose el busto.

«Le prohíbo que le haga daño»

«No recibo órdenes de usted y no pienso hacerle daño»

«Sin embargo, ha demostrado lo contrario» gruñó ella más fuerte aún colocándose delante de Regina, mostrando su voluntad de protegerla.

Kathryn estaba tan fuera de sí que temblaba. Hizo un movimiento seco, como para golpearla, pero la morena se interpuso.

«Márchate, y no me obligues a repetirlo» gritó ella, perdiendo completamente la paciencia por primera vez «Llamaré a la policía si hace falta»

Kathryn intentó rodearla, pero fue empujada sin contemplación una vez más. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y cedió de mala gana.

«No penséis que se ha acabado. No ha hecho sino empezar y no pienso perder» les gritó, su voz mezcla de sollozo y cólera.

Hizo una bola con el dibujo y se lo tiró a Emma a la cara que solo mantenía la calma gracias a la mano de su compañera aferrando la suya. Se marchó dando un portazo tan fuerte que la rubia creyó sentir la onda llegar a su cuerpo, sobresaltándose ante esa violencia.

Se quedaron un instante sin moverse, dejando que la tensión fuera menguando poco a poco. Emma se agachó para coger el dibujo e intentó sin mucho éxito alisarlo. Culpaba tanto a Kathryn por haberlo hecho, y a ella misma por afectarle tanto. Más allá del dibujo, ella tomaba conciencia del apego que estaba desarrollando hacia el niño al mismo tiempo que la relación con su madre evolucionaba.

«Te hará otro» dijo la morena pegándose a su espalda y besando con dulzura sus hombros, deslizando sus brazos por su cintura.

«Lo sé» dijo ella dándose la vuelta en sus brazos «no es grave»

«Y además todavía está bien» dijo ella cogiéndolo y alisándolo «Algunos días entre dos enciclopedias y quedará bien»

La rubia la besó tiernamente para borrar la presión que se había instalado a causa de Kathryn.

«Emma, estás magnífica» dijo ella separándose para observar su vestido

La rubia entonces se tomó también el tiempo de mirar a su compañera y sintió cómo su respiración se entrecortaba. Ella llevaba una vestido azul fuerte asimétrico en la parte de arriba que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Su maquillaje hacía más profunda su mirada y sus labios en rojo vivo atraían inmediatamente la mirada.

«Me dejas sin aliento»

Regina sonrió y la besó

«Perdóname por su comportamiento»

«Oh, no pasa nada, había un par de cosas que deseaba decirle. Y además, no eres responsable de lo que ella hace»

«Sí, pero soy responsable de…»

Emma la interrumpió con un beso y la tomó en sus brazos, consciente de lo que iba a decir

«Deseo estar a tu lado»

«Bueno…» dijo finalmente Regina después de un rato pegada a ella «¿Me permites que te lleve a nuestra cita?»

«Con mucho gusto» dijo agarrando el brazo que ella le tendía.

La condujo así hasta su coche que las esperaba delante del edificio. Para gran alivio de las dos, Kathryn ya no estaba por ahí, y con la sonrisa en los labios Regina se dio prisa en abrirle la puerta. Tendió la mano hacia su compañera que la tomó, conmovida por su galantería, y se sentó en el lujoso Mercedes.

«Hacemos un trato» dijo ella sentándose ante el volante «Te cuento cómo fue la charla con Kathryn y ya no hablamos de ella en toda la noche, ¿te parece?»

«Me parece perfecto»

«Muy bien» dijo ella antes de suspirar «Como podrás imaginar, no fue fácil. En un primer momento, intentó llevarme a parte para hablar. Le dije que había conseguido un abogado, que también ella debía conseguir uno para comenzar el proceso de divorcio. Se tomó la noticia bien, en un primer momento, no entendíamos mucho esa reacción. Pero cuando le di el número de mi abogado, eso fue otra historia.

Se volvió…histérica. Gritaba, me dijo que yo buscaba hacerla sufrir, que yo no estaba reflexionando y que no podía tomar esa decisión así como así. Lloraba, gritaba, mi padre incluso se tuvo que interponer porque aferraba mi cuello para intentar besarme»

«¿Intentó forzarte?» exclamó Emma intentado controlar su cólera hacia la rubia.

«Sí y no, no fue violenta, era más una forma de desespero. Me pidió que la besara y le probara que ya no sentía nada por ella. Me dijo que si lo hacía y ella no sentía mi amor, me dejaría marchar»

Emma tragó saliva imaginándose a su compañera besando a su ex mujer.

«No lo hice» dijo ella rápidamente «Te prometo que no lo hice»

«No dudo de ti Regina, no te inquietes» dijo ella, su alivio se dejaba ver en su voz

«Le pedí a mi padre que recogiera lo que pudiera de las cosas de Henry mientras yo hacía lo mismo con las mías»

«¿La casa es suya?»

«No, de las dos, pero ella no se marchará, así que prefiero irme yo. Arreglaremos todo eso con la ayuda de los abogados, supongo. Bueno…me siguió a la habitación, y no dejaba de sacar mis cosas según yo las iba metiendo en la maleta. Había intentado hablar con ella calmadamente, pero ella no paraba, y después de puso a hablar de ti…»

«¿Qué te dijo?»

«Maldades» dijo entre la tristeza y el enfado

«Yo me rio de eso, lo sabes»

«Yo no, no lo soporté y perdí la calma. Quizás me pasé un poco, pero era demasiado, sobre todo viniendo de ella. Mi padre tuvo que interponerse…»

«¿Por qué?» cuestionó ella impresionada

«Porque me puse a soltarlo todo, toda mi cólera, mi rencor, mis reproches. Incluso le grité mis sentimientos por ti…Es terrible, quería que sufriera, quería…Quería que comprendiera, reducir a cenizas sus esperanzas para que nos dejara, para que desapareciera…no estoy orgullosa de mí»

«Regina» dijo ella posando su mano en su muslo «Desde hace años que vives con eso, lo has guardado dentro, lo has reprimido. Eres humana, ¿lo sabes? Es normal reventar, sobre todo cuando ella no ayuda a que te mantengas en calma»

«Sí, pero si me hubiera mantenido en calma, ella quizás no hubiera irrumpido de esa manera en tu casa»

«Hubiera encontrado otra excusa. Y además tiene necesidad de comprender y de pasar por todo eso, es mejor que llegue cuanto antes»

«Tienes razón» suspiró ella «En todo caso, ya sabe que he puesto todo en marcha, solo queda atravesar el camino» añadió ella con una débil sonrisa

«Lo conseguiremos, juntas»

Regina aparcó su coche y se inclinó para besarla.

«Ya no hablemos de ella, ¿disfrutamos?»

«Completamente de acuerdo»

Regina le impidió salir del coche dándose prisa ella para abrirle la puerta, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus tacones. Abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. A continuación le ofreció su brazo y la guio hasta un pequeño restaurante. Una vez dentro, Emma se quedó maravillada ante el ambiente romántico del establecimiento. La luz estaba difuminada, las paredes de colores cálidos acentuaban el efecto de intimidad del lugar. La sala parecía pequeña, como si solo hubiera algunas mesas diseminadas entre los biombos de hierro forjado y plantas elegantes. Mirara donde mirara, podía ver orquídeas decorando toda la sala, deslumbrantes por su belleza.

Su compañera dio su nombre a un camarero muy elegante que las condujo, de rincón en rincón, hasta una mesa al abrigo de las miradas. Se dio cuenta mientras le seguía que era así en todo el restaurante, las mesas estaban colocadas de tal manera que, una vez sentados, se tenía la impresión de estar solos en el restaurante.

Emma se sentó, asombrada ante la mesa sobre la que lucía una vela y una rosa en su pequeño florero. Solo podía ver a una pareja a su izquierda a través del entramado en hierro forjado del biombo que las separaba y rio y pudo sentir cómo se enrojecía.

«Regina, es magnífico» dijo sinceramente

«¿De verdad te gusta?»

«Oh, Dios mío, sí, nunca había visto un lugar tan romántico. ¿Ya has estado aquí?» preguntó ella

«No, nunca» respondió ella sonriendo «Desde que te besé, pensé en invitarte a salir y durante mis investigaciones me enamoré de este restaurante»

Emma tomó su mano sobre la mesa y se perdió en sus ojos, conmovida por esa confesión, y se sobresaltó cuando el camarero les trajo la carta. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando descubrió que en la suya no estaban marcados los precios.

«¿En qué está pensando, Miss Swan?» dijo divertida la morena «¿Que yo iba a hacer las cosas a medias? Yo la invito, yo hago la cosas bien»

«Ya lo veo, Miss Mills» dijo ella también de forma divertida «Y no pienso quejarme, al contrario»

Se puso a leer la carta y no pudo evitar reír después de un momento

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Hay alimentos que no existen, estoy segura de que se han inventado los nombres para parecer más snobs»

«¿Te refieres por casualidad a "_nage_" de emperador sobre un lecho de islas y marinado de pequeñas verduras de temporada?» dijo ella acentuando el acento snob

Emma rio a carcajadas al escuchar el nombre sobre el que ella se había detenido desde que tenía la cara en la mano.

«Ese mismo»

«Según mi análisis personalizado» dijo ella seriamente «Es salmón a la leche de coco, pero…confieso que me puedo equivocar»

«¿Por qué ponen estos nombres?»

«Les deben pagar por palabras, es necesario alargar. Oh, y lee este» dijo ella con entusiasmo «Muslos de Ninfas deshuesados, pequeños grillos de Ris de Veau, huevos rotos y Sabayón de Estragón»

«Como quieras»

«¿Es ave, tú crees? Muslos de Ninfas…»

«Supongo que sí»

«¿Han elegido?» las interrumpió el camarero

Las dos mujeres se miraron, y les costó retener las risas, Regina disimulando mejor que ella.

«Aun nos estamos familiarizando con la carta»

«¿Necesitan consejo?»

«Yo ya he elegido» dijo Emma sonriendo «Querría el emperador en las islas…» comenzó a buscar en la carta, pero el camarero le sonrió guiñándole un ojo

«Salmón para la señora. ¿Y para usted?»

«Para mí, la cigala»

«Perfecto, ¿tomarán vino?»

«¿Qué te apetece?» dijo Regina mirándola

«Eh…no lo sé, me gustan todos los vinos»

«¿Me permites que te dé a probar uno que a mí me gusta mucho?»

«Por supuesto»

«Tomaremos una botella de Châteauneuf-du-Pape blanco, 2003»

«Muy bien señora» dijo el camarero para luego retirarse

Volvió unos minutos más tarde con el vino, los descorchó ante ellas y les sirvió un poco para que lo cataran.

«Humm, es realmente exquisito» dijo ella, haciendo sonreír a su compañera que indicó al camarero que estaban satisfechas.

Emma contemplaba el sitio, maravillándose del lugar y del ambiente tan íntimo que desprendía. Cuando giró su cabeza hacia su compañera, se detuvo ante la mirada que ella le dirigía.

«Estoy feliz de estar aquí» dijo ella cogiéndole la mano

«Yo también. Este restaurante es…perfecto. Gracias Regina»

La morena se levantó un poco para besarla furtivamente y Emma le impidió que se alejara demasiado deprisa, profundizando el beso.

Charlaron animadamente de todo y de nada, el diálogo fluía de forma tan natural entre ellas. Degustaron sus platos y cada una probo los alimentos que en ellos se encontraban. La joven rubia no deseaba que esa comida terminase, estaban en una burbuja, solas, nada de ataques, nada de gritos, nada de divorcios. Solo una pareja cenando junta, descubriéndose y dejando que su historia avanzase a su ritmo.

El tiempo corría rápido entre charlas, caricias, risas y degustaciones. Ya estaban en el postre cuando Emma sintió el pie desnudo de su compañera deslizarse por su pantorrilla. Alzó los ojos de repente y tragó saliva al ver su mirada cargada de deseo, mientras se mordía el labio.

«Regina» murmuró mientras miraba a su alrededor

«Eres tan hermosa» respondió ella como si anda, su pie aventurándose un poco más arriba.

Toda la piel de la joven parecía ponerse de gallina ante esa caricia. Cuando los hombres le decían que las mujeres tenían una manera bien particular de hacer piececitos, comprendía mejor a lo que se referían. La mezcla de sensualidad en sus gestos y de erotismo en su mirada creaba una tensión que Emma no estaba segura de poder controlar por mucho tiempo.

Regina, más seductora que nunca, se llevó un trozó de pastel de queso a su boca. Le dio la vuelta lentamente a la cucharilla para ponerla boca abajo sobre su lengua y la hizo salir de su boca muy lentamente.

Emma no pudo contener un ligero gemido, cercano a un gruñido, y detuvo la ascensión de su pie. La morena alzó una ceja y sonrió de satisfacción, visiblemente orgullosa del efecto que le producía. Dejó que el juego se dulcificara, seguramente no deseaba incomodarla, y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa cuando acabaron de comer.

«He pasado una noche mágica, Regina»

«Yo también. Pero estoy triste de que esté tocando a su fin»

«Se acaba para dejar un mejor sitio a la próxima»

«Todas las próximas, habrá otras» dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.

Emma inspiró profundamente, tomando valor para decirle lo que tenía en su corazón.

«Yo…hace mucho tiempo que no estoy tan feliz. Y es gracias a ti, yo…estoy sintiendo tanto, es…»

«Yo también, Emma» dijo ella yendo a besarla «Me doy cuenta de que mi corazón llevaba dormido mucho tiempo, y que se está despertando contigo»

El camarero les llevó la cuenta que Regina pagó rápidamente y se levantaron. Inmediatamente sus manos se encontraron y la morena se pegó a ella. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el coche, besándose tiernamente hasta que decidieron marcharse.

«Henry te echa de menos» dijo la joven mamá que había puesto su mano sobre el muslo de su compañera, entrelazando sus dedos mientras conducía. La soltaba cuando cambiaba de marcha, pero se daba prisa en volver a aferrarla.

«¿De verdad?»

«Me pregunta cuándo podrá volver al tren»

«¿Le has hablado de nosotras?»

«Aún no, le he dicho a Kathryn que lo iba a hacer, hablarle del divorcio en un primer momento y que si ella quería estar presente lo encontraba normal, pero que debía vigilar lo que dijera delante de él. En cambio le he dicho que cuando le hablé de ti, no quiero que ella esté presente»

«No ha debido gustarle»

«No, pero me da igual, no es el momento para que ella esté ahí. Sea como sea, te echa de menos»

«Podríais venir una tarde a casa de Mary Margaret a ver a Zazou. Eso me permitirá volver a verlo y presentarse a mi hermana, sin perturbarlo ya que no está todo claro para él»

«¿Querrías?»

«Por supuesto, por eso te lo propongo»

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Regina de repente concentrada en la carretera.

«Espero que tu familia llegue a apreciarme» dijo ella al final

«No dudes de eso ni un segundo»

Llegaron al edificio de Emma y cada una pudo leer en los ojos de la otra la decepción por tener que dejarse.

«Te acompaño a la puerta» dijo Regina saliendo del coche.

«He pasado una maravillosa velada» dijo Emma una vez en el umbral de la puerta.

«Yo también»

Buscó durante un momento sus llaves en el bolso y Regina se hizo eco de la llamada silenciosa que ella le lanzaba. Avanzó para besarla hasta apoyarla suavemente en la puerta del apartamento. El corazón de la rubia latía desbocadamente ante la simple idea de lo que se disponía a decir.

«Hum, ¿quieres…entrar? ¿Tomar la última copa?» preguntó entre beso y beso

«Será un placer»

Se dio prisa en abrir la puerta y entró. Tomó la chaqueta de la joven y fue a colgarla del perchero. A continuación sirvió dos copas de vino y se unió a ella en el sofá.

«Toma»

«Gracias»

La estancia se llenó de una repentina tensión en la que se mezclaban timidez y deseo. Charlaron un poco, ignorando ambas el ambiente que planeaba en el aire. Emma lo sabía, Regina no iba a dar el primer paso, la iba dejar ir a su ritmo y le estaba agradecida por eso. Sencillamente ella no quería esperar, quería vivir esa aventura con ella.

«¿Y si no estuviera a la altura?» dijo ella, obligándose a expresar su temor en voz alta

«Estarás a la altura de una primera vez y es eso lo que quiero vivir contigo, la primera vez para ti y para mí, solamente tú y yo, sin pasado, sin presión, sin temores, solo nosotras. Eso llegará cuando estés preparada»

«Creo que…creo que lo estoy»

Regina la miró durante un momento y tomó su copa para poner las dos sobre la mesa. La besó, primeramente muy castamente y se levantó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

Emma no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, dónde poner sus manos, con qué rapidez ir. Ella, que nunca había tenido ningún problema en tomar las riendas con los hombres, se sentía hundir en la timidez de la adolescencia.

La morena la besaba y descendió sus besos por su cuello. La rubia apoyó suavemente sus manos en sus muslos, respondiendo tímidamente a sus caricias y dejando que ella marcara el paso. Entonces, tomó consciencia de que la posición de su compañera había hecho que su vestido se subiera, y ahora estuviera enrollado a la altura de sus nalgas.

Se moría de ganas de subírselo un poco más para dejarlas a la vista, de quitárselo completamente para volver a ver su vientre con el que había fantaseado en el baño del tren. Se sorprendió imaginando las sensaciones que tendría al ver sus pechos y tocarlos por primera vez. De forma más angustiosa y excitante, se puso a pensar en la zona que temía y deseaba explorar, aprender para ser más exactos. Perdida en sus pensamientos, con su corazón al galope, tomó consciencia de que su compañera se conformaba con besarla, sus labios, su cuello, su rostro, pero nada más. Sus manos no se habían puesto a recorrerla ni se habían hecho aventureras como ella había podido imaginar, ni siquiera había intentado desvestirla.

Rompió el beso para mirarla a los ojos y se perdió en la ternura que demostraba su rostro.

«Vamos a ir a tu ritmo, Emma, mi amor»

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no confiando mucho en su voz.

«No tengas miedo de tocarme, ya no hay límites, ya no soy una mujer casada, sino en pleno divorcio. Ya no somos desconocidas o amigas en un tren, sino una pareja. Tienes el derecho de tocarme como desees, descubrirme como desees»

Emma sintió escalofríos de la cabeza a los pies a pesar del calor que le procuraba el cuerpo de la morena pegado a ella. No sabía si era por estar con una mujer o simplemente era Regina, pero nadie se había ofrecido a ella de esa forma. A todos los hombres de su vida les había gustado marcar la pauta, incluso Graham cuando tomó confianza. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía la costumbre de que los hombres le hicieran el amor, y comprendió con excitación y aprensión que Regina le proponía tomar ese papel y que ella le hiciera el amor.

Lanzó una mirada a sus muslos desnudos, sin atreverse a acariciar demasiado abajo. La morena debió captar su deseo inconfesado porque tomó suavemente sus manos en las suyas y, mientras la besaba, las guio bajo su vestido, hacia sus nalgas.

La rubia inspiró profundamente ante el contacto de su piel suave y se permitió continuar con el movimiento hasta apoyar completamente sus manos sobre ellas. Las presionó dulcemente y ganó confianza gracias al gemido que recibió en respuesta sobre su boca. Emma entonces se permitió subir sus caricias hacia su espalda, subiendo un poco más su vestido. Las retiró para alcanzar la cremallera y la hizo bajar hasta desnudar sus hombros.

Su compañera debió sentir sus miedos porque se acercó a ella para murmurarle en su oído

«Posa tus labios en mí»

Ella obedeció sin hacerse de rogar y besó su hombro subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Su compañera suspiró y ella tomó bastante confianza para hacer deslizar la asilla de su sujetador y diseminar de besos su hombro. Deseosa de descubrir más, cogió los bajos de su vestido y espero a que ella subiera los brazos para quitárselo.

¡Qué nueva sensación era poner sus manos en una cintura tan fina, una piel tan suave! Se sentó mejor en el sofá y la hizo arquearse suavemente descubriendo la embriagadora vista de su sujetador de encaje violeta. Ella se inclinó y besó su vientre, respirando profundamente contra su piel bronceada, colocando una mano en su espalda para acentuar su arqueo. Subió sus besos hasta el valle de sus pechos y continuó su camino hasta sus labios. Con su mano libre, volvió a subir hasta su sujetador, presa de unos repentinos nervios ante la idea de no conseguir desabrocharlo.

Para su gran alivio, el broche cedió después de dos intentos y su corazón se desbocó cuando Regina deslizó la prenda por sus brazos, la tomó con dos dedos y la dejó caer al suelo con un movimiento seco de muñeca. Ella se humedeció los labios y alternaba su mirada entre los ojos y los pechos desnudos de su amante. La morena la besó y se acercó a ella inspirando profundamente.

Regina entonces se levantó y le ofreció su mano que ella agarró rápidamente. Únicamente vestida con una tanga de encaje violeta y sus tacones de aguja, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó atrayéndola a su lado.

«Tienes el derecho Emma…a tu ritmo»

La joven rubia se sintió animada por la confianza nueva y la hizo acostarse y le quitó sus zapatos. Posó su mano en su pecho y trazó sus contornos con la punta de los dedos.

«Tómalo en tu mano»

La rubia así lo hizo y se divirtió al sentir su pezón erecto contra su palma. Nunca se había imaginado sentir tanto a través de ese sencillo gesto. Regina posó su mano sobre la suya y la presionó suspirando de satisfacción. Emma amaba su forma discreta de guiarla y ayudarla a tomar confianza. Amaba el respeto que la morena le ofrecía frente a su descubrimiento, pero comenzaba a querer descubrir más. Se mordió el labio al hundir sus ojos en los suyos y besó su sonrisa antes de bajar su boca hacia su pecho.

Ver el placer que ella podía proporcionarle era terriblemente embriagador, y ella dejó que su mano se aventurara por su vientre. Las ondulaciones que hacía su compañera le indicaron que quería tanto como ella que fuera más lejos, así que no reflexionó y la apoyó sobre su intimidad aún tapada.

«Emma» gimió la morena.

La rubia se colocó para poder agarrar su última prenda e inspiró una gran bocanada antes de quitársela. Regina estaba desnuda bajo ella, y Emma sintió que nunca podría apartarse de esa visión. Escrutó su cuerpo perfecto, observando durante unos instantes los eróticos temblores de su piel.

La morena separó suavemente sus piernas y su mirada cargada de deseo acabó por derribar todas las últimas barreras que ella sola se había levantado. La besó y llevó su mano hacia su entre pierna, excitada por el calor que ahí encontró. La acarició, observando sus reacciones, tragándose sus gemidos y acompañando sus ondulaciones.

«Emma» suspiró ella después de un momento «Por favor» gimió

Entonces, se dejó guiar por la experiencia de sus propias preferencias y comenzó a acariciar el pequeño botón que provocaba tanto placer a su amante. Se aventuró a introducir en ella un dedo que comenzó a mover cada vez más rápido.

«Más Emma, más» jadeó ella.

Añadió entonces un segundo y continuó besándola al ritmo de sus penetraciones. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba con Regina, sino en Regina, que era ella quien la hacía suspirar y gemir, y que verdaderamente le gustaba.

Ella misma gruñó de placer al sentir sus paredes estrecharse alrededor de ella y la besó apasionadamente cuando el orgasmo la invadió, antes de dejarse caer sobre ella. Orgullosa de ella, no estaba dispuesta a dejar sus labios, disfrutando de los gemidos post orgasmo de sus compañera.

Entonces sintió las manos de la morena sobre sus piernas, deslizando su vestido hasta su cintura. Se sintió presa de un pánico inesperado que intentó ocultar, sin mucho éxito, en sus brazos. Se dejó hacer un poco más, pero cuando una mano se aventuró sobre su vientre su corazón se estrechó.

«Espera, espera…» dijo ella precipitadamente, en cólera contra ella misma por sentir ese repentino bloqueo que se había imaginado no sentir tras haberle dado placer.

«¿Voy demasiado rápido?» preguntó la morena manteniendo su mano en su espalda, parando su subida bajo su vestido hasta el broche de su sujetador.

«No…sí…no…yo»

«Emma, no tenemos por qué ir más lejos. Podemos parar. Quiero que estés preparada»

La joven inspiró para encontrar el valor de compartir sus miedos con su compañera.

«Es que…nadie…desde Neal, nadie…Y después pasó…»

Sintió la mano de la morena sobre su mejilla que enjugaba sus lágrimas.

«Podemos esperar, entiendo Emma» dijo con dulzura antes de besarla.

La joven se acurrucó entonces contra su amante, totalmente insegura de lo que quería. Suspiró de placer al sentir que acariciaba su espalda con la punta de sus dedos a través del vestido. Se sentía perdida y angustiada. Tenía ganas de dejar que la tocara, sentía que ella misma lo necesitaba. Pero pasar ese límite le parecía que sería pasar página en su relación con Neal. Deseaba hacerlo más que nada en el mundo, olvidar a ese hombre, borrar toda huella de esos años a su lado. Pero ¿dejar que Regina borrara eso con su ternura no equivalía a olvidar a su bebé?

Emma estaba perdida, dividida entre su deseo de dejar a su compañera ocupar ese sitio en su corazón, y la culpabilidad de ir hacia delante.

Había apoyado su cabeza en el busto de la morena y dejaba deslizar sus dedos sobre su vientre. Tenía a esa mujer magnífica, desnuda, pegada a ella, y no la presionaba, no la soltaba cuando sus dudas la asaltaban.

«Podemos dormir si lo deseas» dijo dulcemente sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

Emma dijo que no con la cabeza sin moverse de donde estaba

«¿Lo lamentas?»

«No, Regina, nunca lo lamentaría. Estoy…realmente feliz, ha sido, me has hecho vivir algo increíble. Deseo…que lo hagas, pero…me siento culpable frente a…»

La morena la estrecho más fuerte y besó su cabeza

«Comprendo mi amor. Pero vivir no significa olvidar, ella siempre estará en tu corazón, siempre vivirá en ti»

La rubia suspiró de satisfacción en sus brazos, aceptando poco a poco que ella quería eso, comprendiendo que la culpabilidad desaparecería quizás poco a poco o que iba a tener que aprender a vivir con ello y manejarlo. Tan aterrorizada como excitada, Emma se incorporó y se quitó su vestido, temblando ligeramente, de estrés y de deseo a la vez.

La morena se incorporó a su vez y la besó dulcemente, tomándose su tiempo. Dejó sus labios y bajó lentamente por sus pechos sin tocar la ropa interior. Emma sintió una lágrima escaparse cuando su compañera llegó a su vientre. Ni siquiera intentó secarla, acogiendo con alivio ese trato que se había prohibido desde hacía dos años. Regina permaneció un rato besando cada centímetro de sus perfecta piel, únicamente dañada por sus recuerdos. Notó que volvía a subir y sus labios aplacaron sus miedos.

Ella deslizó su mano en su espalda y clavó su mirada en la suya como pidiéndole permiso para seguir. Emma sonrió y sintió el broche de su sujetador saltar bajo un seguro movimiento de su amante. Podía ver que Regina luchaba por mantenerse concentrada en sus ojos y sonrió aún más cuando no pudo contener algunas miradas. Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho indicándole que por el momento deseaba ir más lejos.

Regina se inclinó para besarla, su mano comenzando a acariciar delicadamente la sensible carne y Emma comenzó a gemir suavemente. Dejó que la morena intercambiara sus posiciones y se dejó acunar en la ternura con la que la envolvía.

«Si es demasiado, dime que pare, si necesitas que esperemos, por mí está bien»

Emma se contentó con mover la cabeza, asaltada por la sensación de que iba a perder la virginidad por segunda vez. Rodeada por el afecto de su compañera, sintió cómo sus demonios dejaban sitio a sus deseos a lo que anhelaba acoger por encima de todo.

Tuvo un muda exclamación cuando sintió la boca de su amante alcanzar su pecho y rodear su pezón. Jugaba con su lengua sobre él y la rubia no podía evitar imaginarla hacerle lo mismo en otro sitio. Regina se colocó a horcajadas sobre su vientre, sin soltar su pecho, y su peso sobre ella tuvo el don de calmarla, como si ella, al cubrirla con su cuerpo, barriera toda vulnerabilidad.

«Regina» gimió cuando puso su mano sobre su otro pecho para no dejarlo desatendido.

La morena capturó de asalto sus labios y Emma se dio que cuenta, que a su pesar, estaba moviéndose contra ella, envuelta por esas nuevas sensaciones. Regina deslizó su pierna ente las suyas y la joven rubia rodeó con las suyas su cintura. Ella presionó su vientre contra su intimidad, y la beso, y ese simple gesto la hizo gemir.

Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte cuando ella comenzó a descender sus besos. Eran a la vez dulces e insistentes, y comprendió que esta vez, si no la paraba, iba a hacer desaparecer las últimas murallas entre ellas.

Emma no la detuvo, al contrario, la deseaba, deseaba dar a Regina ese lugar sagrado, junto a su hija, en su corazón. La morena deslizo sus dedos por el elástico de sus braguitas y buscó su consentimiento con sus ojos. La rubia se dio prisa en asentir, deseosa de pasar ese límite con ella. Después de haberle sacado la última prenda, dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista de otro desde lo de Neal, besó suavemente sus pies, sus tobillos, subiendo por sus pantorrillas y deteniéndose en la reciente cicatriz de su rodilla. Ella la miró y de nuevo Emma se dejó llevar por esa sensación de sentirse bella ante sus ojos, deseable y sobre todo deseada. Quizás tenía derecho a la felicidad, en todo caso la quería con Regina.

La morena buscó su mano con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos antes de separarle dulcemente las piernas. Finalmente se inclinó y Emma creyó desmayarse ante la sensación de su lengua en su intimidad. Se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto lo había deseado, un deseo tan potente que se insinuaba en ella desde hacía tiempo y que volvía todo mucho más intenso. Su compañera hacía lentos movimientos con su lengua y observaba sus reacciones. La combinación entre el placer que le procuraba y su mirada sobre ella barrió sus últimos temores.

Al contrario que ella, Regina no mostraba vacilación alguna en sus gestos. Ella, que solo se había atrevido a utilizar sus dedos, estaba sorprendida al ver el placer que parecía sentir su amante. Deseó intentarlo ella la próxima vez.

«¡Oh Dios mío!» exclamó cuando sintió sus labios capturar su clítoris «Regina»

La morena gimió cuando ella pronunció su nombre y Emma sintió sus dedos de los pies crisparse. No había sido tocada desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sintió cómo su placer la invadía rápidamente. Estrechó cada vez más fuerte la mano de su compañera que iba también cada vez más rápido. Con el brazo libre, Regina rodeó su cintura y acarició su bajo vientre para mantenerla en su sitio y no se moviera de tanto que se arqueaba.

«Regina…Regina…»

Emma agarró fuertemente las sábanas sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar y sucumbió al placer que le procuraba su amante. Sintió que se rompía, sumergida por un orgasmo liberador. Tenía ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, pero más que todo, quería sentir a la mujer que amaba pegada a ella. Aún temblorosa, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con la mano que mantenía en la de ella y la besó con pasión.

«Ha sido…ha sido…» balbuceó antes de ser interrumpida por los labios de la morena

No tenían el mismo sabor en la boca y se dio cuenta que se estaba saboreando a sí misma. Rio, invadida por una felicidad y una plenitud a las que había echado de menos de una forma terrible.

La miró entre beso y beso, su sonrisa magnífica respondiendo a la suya. Entonces pensó en su primer beso y en la confesión que le había hecho.

«Regina, sé que estoy enamorada de ti»

La morena perdió su sonrisa, pero ni angustia ni miedo estaban dibujados en su rostro. Se inclinó para besarla, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, y en la estrechez de la cama individual, cruzó sus piernas con las de ella y hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

«Yo sé que también lo estoy»


	17. Chapter 17

¿Voy a conocer a tu madre?

**Día 29 05:30**

Emma saltó de golpe al escuchar sonar su despertador por todo el apartamento. Se dio prisa en apagarlo sin comprender, en un primer momento, por qué le costaba moverse. Se fue acostumbrando poco a poco a la oscuridad y notó a su compañera moverse, despertando en ella todos los recuerdos de esa noche. Sonrió al verla luchar por permanecer dormida.

Regina estaba echada sobre ella, todo su pecho sobre el suyo, a penas cubierta por una sábana que le llegaba a los riñones, y Emma sonrió divertida al ver esos cabellos negros despeinados desperdigados por todos sitios. Los acarició un poco para despertarla dulcemente, y vio que lo había conseguido cuando sintió su mano acariciarla a su vez.

La morena rozó su pecho con la punta de sus dedos y la besó a la altura de la clavícula.

«Hay que levantarse» dijo ella pero sin moverse, cubriendo la piel de la rubia de besos. Sus cabellos le cosquilleaban en la piel, provocando ligeros estremecimientos.

«Tenemos cinco minutos» ronroneó Emma bajo sus dulces atenciones.

Regina se incorporó y miró su rostro durante un momento antes de besarla.

«Me gusta tu pelo al despertar»

«¿Esta masa informe?» preguntó cogiendo un mechón.

«Están sin orden, tan salvajes, estás hermosa»

Emma no consiguió formular una respuesta de lo cerrada que tenía su garganta. Entonces, en lugar de eso, se incorporó para besarla. La morena apartó su pelo para dejar libre su cuello y depositar en él sus besos. Besó lánguidamente la piel sensible de esa zona y la rubia no pudo evitar gemir.

«Regina» suspiró ella

«Ok, nos levantamos» dijo ella de repente poniéndose en pie.

Emma se sorprendió ante la repentina ausencia de su calor y tragó saliva al verla cubrirse con la sábana, que, poco a poco, la dejaba a ella al desnudo.

«Ni hablar» dijo tirando de ella hacia abajo, haciendo caer a la morena que emitió un gritito de sorpresa.

La aferró por la cintura y la hizo rodar para colocarse encima, disfrutando de sus risas.

«Miss Swan, vamos a llegar tarde»

Ella la besó antes de gruñir de frustración

«No me gusta cuando tienes razón»

«Siempre tengo razón»

«Salvo cuando la tengo yo»

«Nunca más volverás a tener razón conmigo»

«Si te gusta pensar eso, me parece bien fingir»

Recibió un golpe como respuesta y se dio prisa en ir a buscar un top y un short, todavía no muy cómoda de andar desnuda ante testigos.

«¿Quieres ir primero a la ducha?»

«Ok» contestó levantándose todavía enrollada en la sábana, y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño «O podemos proteger el medio ambiente ahorrando agua si te unes a mí»

«Hm…Es importante el medio ambiente» respondió Emma poniéndose seria

«Lo es»

Regina caminó hacia la ducha y dejó caer la sábana que la cubría, quedando completamente desnuda, de espaldas a su compañera. Se dio ligeramente la vuelta y la miró por encima del hombro. Le guiñó el ojo y entró en la pequeña cabina de la ducha. Emma no tuvo necesidad de que se lo dijera dos veces y entró en la ducha a continuación.

«¿Estás segura de que quieres que abra el grifo mientras sigues vestida?»

La joven se dio cuenta de que llevaba su top y su short y apoyó su frente en el hombro de su compañera riendo.

«¿Te sientes incómoda estando desnuda?»

Emma dijo que no con la cabeza, traicionada por su incapacidad de hablar

«Creo que soy capaz de eso»

Regina le quitó delicadamente su top, después su short y se mordió el labio inferior mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. La joven se estremeció, sintiéndose a la vez vulnerable y cómoda bajo su mirada.

La morena abrió el grifo y ambas saltaron de golpe al recibir un chorro de agua helada.

«Mierda» gritó Emma al mismo tiempo que su compañera gritaba intentando evitar el chorro «No me acordaba de la guarrada que son estas cañerías. Hay que…comenzar siempre con el agua caliente, si no…»

Giró los dos grifos, abriendo más el del agua caliente y rebajando el del agua fría, y se sorprendió al escuchar a la morena reírse a sus espaldas. Finalmente regularizó la temperatura y se giró hacia Regina que reía tiritando. La atrajo hacia ella, bajo el agua caliente y la abrazó.

«Mejor así»

«También lo creo»

La morena se pegó a ella suspirando de satisfacción en el calor ambiente. El vaho comenzaba a cubrir la puerta de la ducha y Regina se agachó para coger el gel. Puso un poco en una esponja, hizo espuma y comenzó a pasarla por el cuerpo de la rubia después de haber cortado el agua.

Presionadas por la hora, mantuvieron sus caricias y gestos lo más castos cómo les fue posible, aunque a Emma le costó controlarse cuando su compañera se empeñó en pasar la esponja por la totalidad de su cuerpo. Se dieron incontables besos antes de decidirse a salir finalmente.

«¿Necesitas algo?»

«No, lo he previsto todo» respondió con naturalidad Regina dirigiéndose a un bolso al que Emma no le había prestado atención antes.

«¿Habías planeado pasar la noche aquí?» preguntó divertida

«Sí» dijo antes de enderezarse de repente «Quiero decir, no, yo…Si tú no hubieras querido, no habría…Pero digamos que lo esperaba…en fin…no hacer el amor obligatoriamente…no es que no tuviera ganas, tenía muchas ganas, pero no quería presionarte. Así que por si pasaba la noche en tu casa, aun conforme a la moral, había previsto mis cosas…En caso de que…»

Emma la tomó en sus brazos, enternecida por su malestar con el que deseaba jugar a su costa.

«¿Ah sí? ¿Lo que hicimos anoche es conforme a la moral para ti?»

«No» exclamó la joven «No, no, no he dicho eso, esta noche ha sido…ha sido…Para» dijo al verla sonreír, intentando separarse de sus brazos sin ponerle realmente mucho empeño.

«¿Por qué?» preguntó besando su cuello

«Porque…Por…» comenzó con la voz cada vez más débil a medida que iba acogiendo sus dulces atenciones «Emma deja de impedirme pensar» dijo ella empujándola, molesta por haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente

La joven contuvo como pudo una sonrisa

«¿Qué he hecho mal?» preguntó inocentemente

«Tú…me pones nerviosa y te diviertes con ello»

«No me atrevería» dijo suavemente volviendo a besar su cuello, soltando su toalla que cayó al suelo sin que ninguna se preocupase.

«Confía mucho en sí misma, Miss Swan» suspiró ella inclinando la cabeza para darle acceso total a su piel.

«Tengo una maravillosa compañera que me ayuda mucho con eso» dijo ella deslizando su mano por su espalda.

«Ah, una maravillosa compañera, dice. Me gustaría…saber mucho más de ella» respondió con voz grave.

«Tengo muchas cosas que decir» respondió Emma bajando más las manos

«Pero» la interrumpió Regina de repente librándose de sus abrazo «Si comenzamos a hablar nunca estaremos listas, así que voy a coger mi ropa y vestirme»

Recogió la toalla, cogió su bolso y se fue al cuarto de baño sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, dejándola allí, completamente atónita, preguntándose cómo la tensión había podido ascender y bajar en tan poco tiempo.

Terminaron rápidamente de prepararse y Regina salió y esperó a su compañera que cerraba las ventanas.

«Hacía años que no dormía en una cama individual» dijo mirándola desde el descansillo

«Para pegarla mejor a mí, querida» dijo la rubia pegándose a la espalda de su compañera, besándola en el cuello, haciéndola reír y retorcerse para liberarse.

«Emma, para, vamos a retra…»

La joven no comprendió por qué la morena se había callado de repente. Alzó los ojos y vio a su vecina de descansillo, recta como un palo, los brazos levantados, las llaves en las manos, que había detenido todo movimiento de cerrar su puerta al verlas. Tenía una expresión de completo asombro y la boca entre abierta.

«Buenos días, señorita Blue»

«Señorita Swan» dijo ella con voz aguda, que dejaba ver su asombro.

«Si nos disculpa, tenemos prisa, la ducha de esta mañana nos ha retrasado» dijo Emma cerrando la puerta.

Se rio divertida al ver cómo Regina sonreía orgullosa a su vecina, tras darse cuenta en seguida de qué pie cojeaba.

«Encantada, señorita Blue» dijo ella, mientras entrelazaban sus manos y bajaban las escaleras.

«Creo que hemos traumatizado a tu vecina» dijo subiendo al coche.

«Oh, ahora mismo debe estar quemando incienso con una cruz en la mano, recitando oraciones para exorcizar el rellano»

«¿Homófoba?»

«Todas las fobias» dijo ella después de un momento de reflexión «Todo el que no sea como ella, practicante fervorosa dedicada a SU señor, no cualquier señor, eh, el suyo, porque para ella solo cuenta el suyo, si la gente cree en otra cosa, son ellos los que están equivocados. A excepción de la gente como ella, todos los demás están en pecado y son almas que hay que salvar. No te cuento todos sus intentos para llevarme a confesar cuando supo que estaba divorciada. Incluso encontró a Neal y lo hizo venir una vez. Estaba tan completamente borracho esa vez que en vez de tocar se dejó caer contra la puerta…» dijo ella con fastidio «Tuve que llamar a los bomberos…Ella me echo en cara que no lo hubiese acompañado a urgencias…Desde ese momento solo nos decimos buenos días, buenas tardes cuando nos encontramos»

«Entonces, es simpática, ¿no?»

«¡Oh, sí, esta noche tendré la visita de un exorcista con algo de suerte! Hay que salvar mi alma del infierno»

Se miraron y rieron de buena gana imaginándose a la vecina aún petrificada en el rellano.

**Día 29 Tren de las 06:22**

Emma estaba feliz al ver los cambios de comportamiento de su compañera. Desde que salieron del coche hasta el momento en que se sentaron en sus asientos, no le había soltado la mano, sino el momento necesario para comprar los billetes. No era un gesto tímido cargado de intenciones. No, era un gesto natural. Continuaba hablándole, caminaba a su lado, sin pegarse a ella, solo de manos dadas…como una pareja.

«Tengo una pregunta que hacerte» dijo al sentarse

«¿Cuál?»

«Ayer…Ayer Kathryn dijo una cosa…Cuando te vio con el vestido nuevo dijo "no por ella"»

«Ah, eso…» respondió la morena colocándose bien en su asiento «Tengo…digamos, una manía, o una costumbre, llámala como quieras. Me encantan los vestidos y a menudo me compro uno, pero cuando pasa algo importante, es sistemático, nuevo vestido. Primera cita, nuevo vestido; primera vez que tuve ganas de dar el paso con ella, nuevo vestido, salida del armario con mis amigos y mis padres, nuevo vestido, cuando le pedí que tuviéramos un bebé, nuevos vestido, a excepción de estos últimos años, en cada aniversario de boda, nuevo vestido, anuncio de mi embarazo, primera presentación de Henry a la familia, cumpleaños de Henry. Ella se daba cuenta de que yo me sentía más segura, me daba alegría, ganaba confianza, comprando un vestido. Hace varios años que no me he comprado uno por ella. Así que ver que lo había hecho para nuestra cita no debió sentarle bien»

Emma se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas y la besó tiernamente.

«Me siento conmovida. Es adorable»

«Reirás menos cuando veas el tamaño de mi guardarropa»

«En cuanto te vi en este tren supe que eras una mujer que debías tener un vestidor de 5 m2 »

La mueca de la morena le dio a entender que se había quedado por debajo de la realidad y sonrió abriendo de par en par los ojos.

«¿6 m2?»

Regina señaló con el dedo hacia arriba mordiéndose el labio con gesto culpable

«¿7?»

«8 m2. Y he llegado a refunfuñar porque Kathryn ocupaba demasiado espacio y habría hecho falta otro más grande»

Emma rio a carcajadas escuchándola y pensando en su pobre armario que para ella era suficiente.

«Has debido desesperarte al ver el mío»

«Pero no seas tonta. Y hablando de ello, mi madre debe estar allí en este momento recuperando mis cosas antes de que Kathryn las destruya»

«¿Sería capaz?»

«No lo sé, por eso. Ayer le dije que ella iba a ir y no reaccionó, espero que no ponga problemas»

«También lo espero…Si no, se las tendrá que ver conmigo»

Regina la besó a modo de respuesta. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se pegó a ella. Emma entonces se puso a pensar en la nueva situación, en sus sentimientos, en la felicidad a la que le estaba abriendo los brazos de nuevo. Volvió a pensar en la propuesta que le había hecho a su compañera de conocer a Mary Margaret y ver a Zazou junto con Henry. Pensaba en cómo organizarse, cuándo hacerlo. Estaba impaciente, pero tampoco quería presionarla. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa buscando el momento para hablarle, atacar el tema de una manera u otra. Tenía preparado su discurso desde hacía un rato, y finalmente se decidió a hablar.

«Mañana por la tarde» dijo de golpe, dándose ganas de abofetearse inmediatamente.

«¿Qué mañana por la tarde?» preguntó su compañera que se había asustado

«Mañana por la tarde» volvió a decir más suavemente «¿Te gustaría venir con Henry mañana a casa de Mary Margaret? Me decía…quizás Henry podría ver a Zazou y…Sé que es pronto, pero podrías conocer a mi hermana. Si no quieres, por supuesto lo comprendo, es bastante flipante conocer a la familia y estamos apenas comenzando nuestra relación, así que puedo comprender si prefieres es…»

«Estaría muy feliz» la interrumpió ella, deteniendo así su perorata «Aunque te confieso que estaré muy nerviosa mañana»

«No tienes por qué, ella es muy amable y está ansiosa por verte. Y además si está Henry no tendremos tiempo de estresarnos»

«Eso es verdad» dijo divertida la morena «Entonces, lo haremos mañana. ¿Tu hermana está al corriente al menos? No querría aparecer en un momento que no le convenga»

«Espera» respondió Emma sacando su teléfono

"_¿Mañana por la tarde, si Henry, Regina y yo vamos a ver a Zazou os molesta?"_

«Su marido es muy guay también, ya verás, son muy acogedores» comenzó ella a explicar mientras esperaba la respuesta «Mary es asistente social, después de haberse ocupado de mí por aquella época, inició ese camino. Y David es veterinario»

«Oh, entonces en efecto Zazou no puede estar en mejores manos»

Emma sonrió mirando el mensaje que acababa de recibir

"_Por supuesto que no, ningún problema por nosotros, lo sabes, ¿os quedáis a comer?"_

«Pregunta si nos quedamos a comer»

Un flash de pánico atravesó los ojos de la morena que finalmente asintió.

«No estamos obligadas, ¿lo sabes?»

«Sí, sí, no hay problema, es solo por Henry, hay que darle de comer pronto y acostarlo»

«Ellos adoran los niños, eso no será ningún problema, tienen costumbre»

«Muy bien entonces, está noche se lo diré a Henry»

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja, y la besó. El corazón latiendo de felicidad.

Llegaron a la estación de Boston y una vez más, sus manos se encontraron en cuanto bajaron del tren. La joven rubia amaba locamente esa sensación. Para ella ese gesto estaba ligado a un paseo tranquilo, cuando no había imperativos ni urgencias.

Para Regina, sin embargo, caminando rápido o tranquilamente, estuvieran a la salida de un restaurante romántico o simplemente a la salida de un tren para ir a trabajar, ella le cogía la mano. Era como si ella no se diera cuenta, un gesto automático que Emma atribuía a su necesidad de sentir que ella estaba ahí, bien presente. Y por supuesto no sería ella quien se quejara, feliz de sentir constantemente su piel contra la suya, sus dedos entrelazando los suyos.

«Hasta esta tarde» dijo la morena sacándola de sus pensamientos, atrayéndola hacia ella para un dulce beso.

«Hasta esta tarde. Que tengas un buen día»

Se besaron de nuevo, ninguna parecía dispuesta a dejar marchar a la otra, pero finalmente a desgana se separaron. Emma la vio marcharse y ese sentimiento tontamente eufórico en su corazón cuando ella se dio la vuelta para decirle adiós con la mano. Comenzó también a caminar antes de girarse para echarle un último vistazo y partir hacia su trabajo preguntándose en qué momento se había vuelto tan cursi.

**Día 29 07:30**

Apenas entró en la tienda, fue recibida por una sonrisa enterada de su jefa.

«Emma, gatita, deseaba que llegaras, te quería hablar del otro día, Mary me dijo que me pase un poco»

«Ruby, no me llames así, por favor, sabes que no me gusta»

«Ah, sí, es verdad, sobre todo ahora, eso toma otra sentido completamente diferente…»

«RUBY» exclamó la rubia riendo a pesar de sus intentos de no mostrar su diversión.

«Perdón, perdón, así que con respecto al sábado»

«Abusaste, pero está bien que te hayas dado cuenta»

«Espera antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas» dijo su jefa con una gran sonrisa, orgullosa de ella misma «Solo quería decirte que estoy perfectamente orgullosa de mí y que si se repitiera la ocasión, pondría en aprietos a tu amiga de la misma manera»

Emma se quedó pasmada un momento antes de golpear el hombro de su amiga.

«Eres imposible, ¿estás orgullosa de haberla incomodado?»

«Estaba tan avergonzada mientras alisaba su falda, fue mono»

«Era su primer encuentro con vosotras y no estaba preparada, habrías podido ser indulgente»

«¡No! A ver, me ha gustado tu novia, y estoy ansiosa por conocerla mejor, pero quería que se sintiera a gusto rápidamente»

«¿Me quieres hacer creer que lo hiciste por ella?»

«Perfectamente»

«No eres muy creíble»

«Pero me quieres» dijo ella divertida

«No sé…»

«Peeerrro, sí, me quieres» dijo agarrándola por los hombros.

Emma rio divertida ante el comportamiento de su jefa y comenzó a trabajar. Estaba feliz y le costaba borrar la sonrisa que tenía pegada en la cara desde la mañana. No dejaba de pensar en su noche, cada detalle venía a su mente a cada momento. Se ocupó de algunos clientes, no pudiendo evitar imaginar a su compañera con cada conjunto que ella les proponía.

«Emma, ¿puedes venir dos minutos?» pidió su jefa

La joven vendedora así lo hizo y la encontró en la caja, esperaba a que le hablara y se sorprendió al encontrársela inmóvil mirándola.

«Ruby, me estás incomodando, ¿qué ocurre?»

La morena entrecerró los ojos acercándose a su rostro y retrocedió cruzando los brazos. Comenzó a mirarla de arriba abajo y caminó alrededor de ella lentamente.

«Aspecto ido…» comenzó ella a decir con expresión seria «sonrisa bobalicona, ojos en el vacío, suspiros de felicidad, andar como si estuvieras en las nubes…Tú has hecho el amor esta noche»

Emma miró rápidamente alrededor para ver si alguien pudiera haberla escuchado.

«¿De dónde? ¿Qué? Pero…¿qué te hace pensar eso?»

«Está escrito en tu cara, te encontraba diferente esta mañana y se me acaba de encender la bombilla. Tienes los ojos que gritan orgasmo»

«Estás diciendo tonterías, no estoy diferente en absoluto» dijo ella riendo

«¿Cómo fue?» preguntó ignorándola por completo

«¡Ruby!»

«¿Tú has hecho¿ ¿Ella ha hecho? ¿Dedos? ¿Boca? ¿Posición? ¿Orgasmos? ¿Tiempo? ¿Qué se siente al tocar unos pechos que no son los propios?»

«¡Oh Dios mío!» exclamó la joven asimilando las preguntas que acababa de hacerle

«Oh, no, Emma, no juegues a eso. Te prohíbo que te hagas la tímida, cuéntamelo todo, no es negociable, si no, puedes ir despidiéndote de tu prima de Navidad»

«¿Hablas en serio?» preguntó cruzándose de brazos «Ok, hablas en serio» respondió ella misma ante la expresión de su amiga «No te voy a contar nada Ruby, ni hablar»

Su jefa no insistió y la dejó trabajar antes de volver al ataque.

«¿Tuviste un orgasmo?» preguntó mientras ella ordenaba las estanterías.

Emma la ignoró y se echó a reír al cruzarse con los ojos de cachorrito que le ponía para tener una respuesta.

«Sí» suspiró ella sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

«Woooow» dijo ella con voz aguda mientras daba saltitos «¿Y ella?»

«Ruby» resopló Emma

«Vennngaaa, Emma, tengo demasiadas fantasías, debes darme alguna información»

La joven vendedora intentaba esconder más mal que bien su sonrisa, pero el hecho es que estaba muy conmovida por esa reacción, por esa aceptación.

«Ella también. Y ahora ya no tendrás más información»

«Ok, ok, por hoy te dejo tranquila»

**Día 29 Tren de las 17:15**

«Eres demasiado encantadora» dijo Regina al llegar a la estación y encontrar a Emma que la esperaba pacientemente a las puertas.

La besó y tomó su mano para caminar hasta el andén.

«Tenía muchas ganas de verte» dijo ella siguiéndola

«Tienes que dejar de hacer eso»

«¿Hacer qué?» preguntó inocentemente

«Todo esto, todo este comportamiento ñoño. Tengo la sensación de estar de nuevo en la adolescencia»

«¿Y es algo malo?»

«No» dijo ella mientras se sentaban en sus asientos «Pero me convierte en una adolescente de quince años con un hijo de tres»

«Y me tratas a mí de joven irresponsable»

«Catorce años, Emma, tenías catorce años, reconoce al menos que eras joven»

«¿No te vas a recobrar de eso, verdad?»

Regina asintió riendo, después apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro para besarle el cuello dulcemente

«Te hizo falta catorce años más para tu primera vez con una mujer»

«Es verdad. La espera, sin embargo, ha valido la pena»

«¿Te gustó?» preguntó después de haber verificado que nadie podía oírlas.

«Mucho más que eso Regina. Me sentí tan bien, he estado en una nube todo el día, Ruby me ha estado quemándome la oreja durante una hora»

«Una de mis colegas me ha dicho que estaba contenta de que por fin dejara a Kathryn y de que hubiera encontrado a alguien mejor para mí»

«¿Le has contado?»

«No, le pregunté que cómo lo sabía y me respondió "por tu sonrisa"»

«¿Tan buena soy?» preguntó la rubia antes de apartarse rápidamente para evitar una palmada

«Pretenciosa»

«Confiesa que no estuve tan mal para una primera vez»

«Estuviste perfecta, me gustó la sensación de ser tu descubrimiento, y te confieso…que no pensaba que consiguieras que me…en fin, ya sabes…»

«No, explícame, no he entendido»

«Emma» suspiró ella poniendo los ojos en blanco

«Bromeaba, te confieso que yo tampoco pensaba conseguirlo»

Se besaron una y otra vez durante algunos minutos antes de separase suspirando.

«A riesgo de romper el ambiente, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte»

«¿De qué?»

«El miércoles por la mañana no cogeré el tren contigo, tengo una cita con mi abogado»

«Ah, ok, ningún problema. ¿Alguien te va a acompañar?»

«Mi madre quizás, no es seguro, lo espero, porque no me apetece mucho ir sola…» dijo ella dejando su frase en suspenso

«¿Tú…» comenzó Emma, habiendo leído entre línea « querrías que yo fuera?»

«¿Podrías?» preguntó ella de repente, los ojos brillando de esperanza

«Puedo arreglarlo con Ruby. Si quiere que esté allí, allí estaré»

«Yo….esto me está poniendo de los nervios y…me tranquilizaría, pero…me pregunto si es correcto hacerte venir en este caso»

«No lo sé. Quizás puedo esperarte a la salida y llevarte a comer. Si quieres, me cojo la mañana, así si quieres pudo ir, y si finalmente no, iremos a comer después, y podrás mandarme mensajes mientras tanto» dijo sonriendo «Pase lo que pase, si voy, no diré ni una palabra, estaré únicamente por ti, apoyándote»

«Gracias» respondió ella apretándose ligeramente contra ella.

Durante el resto del viaje hablaron de sus respectivos días, contándose anécdotas y banalidades. Emma se sentía bien, y por primera vez, casi serena frente a las etapas que tenían que atravesar hasta que estuvieran libres de amarse sin amenazas.

**Día 30 Tren de las 06:22**

«Soy una puta» dijo Regina en cuanto Emma se sentó a su lado.

«¿Cómo?» preguntó perpleja mientras la besaba rápidamente para darle los buenos días

La morena no la dejó alejarse y presiono más sus labios sin, sin embargo, profundizarlo antes de volver a hundirse en su asiento.

«Ayer por la noche, Kathryn me llamó, respondí creyendo…más bien, esperando que quisiese hablar más civilizadamente del divorcio, pues bien, me equivoqué»

«¿Te llamó puta?»

«No directamente. En un primer momento, me contó que había encontrado un abogado, pero que no deseaba que llegáramos a ese punto. El eterno discurso sobre su amor por mí y el hecho de que no podíamos vivir la una sin la otra. Después, al ver que yo no daba el brazo a torcer, comenzó a hablar del domingo. Le dije que no deseaba hablar de eso, sobre todo cuando intentó disculparse. No se tomó muy bien que le dijera que era contigo con quien debía disculparse.

Después, me preguntó cómo había sido nuestra noche, si me habías hecho subir a tu casa, si yo había aceptado. A cada pregunta, yo contestaba que no deseaba hablar de eso con ella, y me estaba dando cuenta de que se estaba controlando mucho para no perder los papeles.

En un momento dado, me confesó que se había pasado la noche frente a tu casa y que había visto mi coche, me dijo que sabía lo que yo había hecho y que ahora que había tenido mi "venganza", podríamos comenzar de cero»

«Espera…» la paró Emma incrédula «¿Quieres decir que ella piensa que ya estáis a la par?»

«Es lo que sobreentendí. Siento que está buscando recuperarme de cualquier modo, es torpe por su parte, pero el hecho es que ha comparado mi historia contigo con sus engaños a mis espaldas. Para ella yo la he engañado, es como si de golpe todo quedara en tabla rasa. Si ella se muestra comprensiva ante mi apertura de piernas, entonces yo voy a volver. Creo que está desesperada, pero a medida que me iba hablando, tuve la impresión de que me estaba tratando de puta por haber pasado la noche contigo»

«¡Qué zorra! Está completamente loca. ¿Cómo se atreve si quiera a comparar las dos situaciones?»

«Creo que ella intenta aferrarse a lo que puede. Pero cuanto más lo intenta, más me doy cuenta de que no quiero que vuelva a entrar en mi vida. Ni siquiera quiero que quedemos como amigas. Siempre tendremos un lazo por Henry, supongo, pero si eso se resume en una relación cordial, para mí sería suficiente»

«Crees que no vas a conseguir la tutela exclusiva de Henry»

«No lo sé, tengo miedo de todo eso. Me gustaría, sobre todo que nunca hubiesen creado lazos, pero temo enormemente lo que podría hacer para mantenerme a su lado, incluso pasar por Henry»

«Lucharemos Regina, estaré a tu lado y vas a luchar por tu hijo»

La morena se acurrucó contra ella y suspiró cuando Emma la rodeo con sus brazos. Nunca había estado Emma más segura de ella y de sus sentimientos. Quería enfrentarse a Kathryn, quería proteger y abrazar a Regina, mimar a Henry, hacerse amar por los padres de su compañera. Se sentía bien y completa, sentía cómo el odio y el sufrimiento que habitaban en ella desde hacía dos años desaparecían poco a poco. Aún pensaba en su hijita, pero la culpabilidad devoradora era reemplazada por un amor roto. Sentía que un cambio se iniciaba en ella, una etapa que cruzaba hacia una reconstrucción.

Sabía que su duelo no estaba aún hecho, y en un sentido, nunca lo haría. Pero con Regina ella se dejaba ir imaginando una vida en la que podía avanzar y crear una nueva familia.

«Emma, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?»

«¿Qué?» dijo ella distraídamente, colocando una mechón detrás de su oreja

«Esta tarde, ¿puedes venir conmigo a buscar a Henry e ir juntas a casa de tu hermana…?»

La joven rubia sonrió al escucharla, sobre todo le gustaba cuando la oía llamar a Mary Margaret su hermana. Su compañera había asumido tan bien que ella era su hermana que eso le henchía el corazón.

«…Así» continuó Regina «Él te verá, le agradará y a mí me permitirá estar segura de que no llegó antes que tú»

«Espera, ¿qué? ¿Quién me verá?»

«Mi padre. ¿Me has escuchado?» preguntó ella con expresión algo severa

«Sí, eh…bueno…quizás he desconectado después del "tu hermana", me gusta tanto que la llames así»

«¿Cómo quieres que la llame? ¡Es tu hermana!»

«Sí, pero no de sangre»

«Los lazos del corazón a veces son más fuertes y verdaderos que los sanguíneos»

Emma la besó con pasión y retrocedió para dejarla hablar

«Hum…» dijo ella carraspeando, visiblemente turbada «Decía…yo…¿de qué estaba hablando?»

La rubia sonrió orgullosamente antes de responder

«De tu padre»

«Sí, mi padre…Eso…Que le gustaría conocerte, en realidad una cosa rápida entes de un encuentro más oficial»

«Ah» dijo ella entonces, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente

«Sería muy rápido, pasamos por casa, me cambio, cogemos a Henry y nos vamos. Solo estará mi padre y es de verdad muy amable. Y eso me permitiría asegurarme de llegar juntas, y te confieso que eso me tranquiliza»

«…»

«Pero no te sientas obligada» dijo precipitadamente «No te estoy tendiendo una trampa, podemos encontrarnos más tarde, y tú tendrás oportunidad de conocerlo más adelante, cuando tú…»

«No, está bien, iré esta tarde. Tu padre parece ser pro-Emma desde hace un tiempo, me gustaría agradecérselo»

Regina rio de buena gana confirmándolo

«Es lo menos que se puede decir sobre eso»

«Ya adoro a tu padre»

«Entonces, ¿ok?»

«Por supuesto que ok» dijo ella escondiendo los nervios que comenzaban a insinuarse en ella. Iba a conocer al padre de su compañera y eso la excitaba tanto como la mortificaba.

**Día 30 18:15**

«¿Estás segura de que le va a gustar el vino? Podría haber comprado bombones»

Emma se contuvo para no reír, escuchando a su compañera haciendo otra pregunta más que dejaba ver su angustia ente el hecho de encontrarse con Mary Margaret. Después de todo el viaje tranquilizando a su compañera, respondiendo a sus preguntas sobre su hermana, asegurándola muchas veces que la iba a adorar y que no tenía que tener miedo, estaban en el Mercedes de la morena de camino a su casa para recoger a Henry.

Sin embargo, ella la dejó hacerlo, porque a lo largo del trayecto, también Regina había respondido a sus preguntas sobre su padre, e intentaba también calmar su estrés. De esa manera, algo más tarde, dos bolas de nervios llegaron ante la inmensa mansión blanca.

«108, ¿es por eso que elegiste ese asiento en el tren?»

«Sí, fue un guiño, creo…Si hubiese sabido» dijo ella sin añadir más

«Ese "si hubiese sabido" me va a hacer creer que lo lamentas»

«Me hubiera evitado numerosos disgustos» dijo con expresión exageradamente snob

«Yo encuentro que los disgustos son un bombón»

«¿Bombón?» preguntó la morena «Es digno de verse…» dijo mirándola de la cabeza a los pies «Bueno, es verdad que ellos se defienden»

«Si alguien se tiene que quejar, soy yo, si tú no hubieses estado sentada en ese asiento, yo no estaría en plena salida del armario a los 28 años»

«No hay edad para tomar el camino de la redención, Miss Swan»

«Tú me haces vivir en el pecado, ahora mi vecina deberá quemar diez veces más incienso para salvar mi alma» respondió ella exagerando el lado dramático de la frase

«Parecías estar muy cómoda el domingo por la noche en el pecado» dijo ella obligándose a no reír ante su última frase

«Yo…» comenzó Emma. Pero su mente se perdió rápidamente en los recuerdos de esa noche y se encontró incapaz de recobrarse.

«Demasiado fácil» dijo divertida la morena parando el motor.

«No es justo» dijo ella besándola «Yo estoy en pleno descubrimiento con todo esto, normal que me quedé pensativa»

«Me siento halagada» dijo besándola «Y estás lejos de haber visto todo» ronroneó ella con voz grave en su oído.

La mente de Emma de repente tuvo un cortocircuito, una sonrisa bobalicona dibujándose en su rostro hasta que la voz de su compañera la devolvió a la realidad.

«¡Caramba!»

«¿Qué?»

«Mi madre está en casa»

«¿Qué?» volvió a decir más fuerte, sintiendo de repente pánico

«Está su coche»

«¿Voy a conocer a tu madre?» dijo con voz más aguda de lo normal

«Me temo que sí, tuvo que enterarse de que ibas a venir y ha acortado o anulado su tarde de bridge. Voy a matar a mi padre»

«No, evita eso, es mi único aliado, traidora» gruñó ella

«Lo siento mucho, de verdad, ella no debería estar aquí» dijo ella, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su diversión al ser calificada de traidora.

«¿Tienes un cepillo?»

«¿Qué? ¿Para qué?»

«¿Has visto que pelos?» dijo mirándose en el espejo del quitasol «Estoy hecha un desastre, si me ve así, ¡qué va a pensar!» continuó ella intentando domesticar como podía su cabellera

«Emma» dijo la morena tomando su mano «Estás perfecta, y ella non te juzgará por tu cabello, te lo prometo»

«Solo pensaba conocer a tu padre, y ya está»

«¿Prefieres quedarte en el coche?» preguntó Regina, muy incómoda con la situación.

«¿Y que piense que soy una chica cobarde? Ni hablar»

Su respuesta hizo sonreír a su compañera que la besó antes de salir del coche y guiarla hasta el porche de la gran mansión, mientras que Emma seguía intentando peinar sus cabellos con su mano.

«¿Quizás pueda hacerme una cola de caballo?» dijo ella parando a la morena que se disponía a meter la lleve en la cerradura.

«Estas-perfecta-Emma»

«Espera» la detuvo una vez más «Suelta mi mano. No es muy apropiado entrar dadas de la mano en un primer encuentro»

«Relájate»

«Es fácil de decir, veremos si te haces la listilla cuando estemos delante de Mary Margaret» gruñó ella

«Mis padres no te comerán»

«…» Emma se contentó con mirarla de forma insistente

«Bien, ok…Mi padre no te comerá»

«Lo prefiero. Serás rápida, ¿no?» preguntó dejando que abriera la puerta. Su angustia era claramente visible en su voz.

«Te lo prometo, me cambio, preparo la bolsa de Henry y nos vamos»

«Ok» dijo ella inspirando profundamente

«Soy yo» dijo Regina al entrar.

Al segundo, Emma escuchó un grito seguido de pasos rápidos en su dirección

«Mamáaaaaaa»

Vio a Henry llegar como una bala y lanzarse a los brazos de su madre que se había arrodillado para acogerlo. Se colgó a ella y finalmente puso su mirada sobre la rubia.

«Emma, es Emma, abuelo, es Emma» gritó el niño estirando sus brazos para pasar de los brazos de su madre a los de Emma.

«¡Ah! Así que ¿porque está Emma, ya no tengo derecho a mi abrazo?» preguntó la morena poniendo un mueca triste.

Henry se dio la vuelta rápidamente para cerrar sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello y darle un enorme beso en su mejilla. Regina se lo pasó entonces a su compañera que se alegró de tomarlo en sus brazos.

«Entonces, chico, ¿cómo estás?»

«Vivimos en casa del abuelo y de la abuela, pero no Kathryn y además en la escuela yo…» el niño comenzó a retorcerse como si quisiera que lo soltase «Deja Emma deja» dijo él

«Déjalo en el suelo» dijo su compañera «Creo que tiene algo que enseñarte»

La joven así lo hizo y lo vio marchar a toda velocidad, seguido de cerca por su madre que se excusó ante ella antes de intentar hacerle comprender a su hijo que no hacía falta correr.

Emma se encontró sola en el hall, perdida sobre qué conducta tener, cuando el padre de Regina llegó a su encuentro.

«Usted debe ser la señorita Swan»

«Encantada señor Mills» dijo ella tendiéndole rápidamente su mano.

Él sonrió calurosamente y la abrazó antes de hacerla entrar en la casa.

«No esté nerviosa, este no es el encuentro oficial, lo sabemos»

«Por supuesto» respondió Emma que no se sentía tranquila, temiendo la llegada de la madre de su compañera.

«Mi mujer está al teléfono, enseguida viene» dijo él comprendiendo seguramente sus temores

Ella sonrió intentando no parecer demasiado crispada, traicionada por su postura, más recta que un palo.

«¿Quiere algo de beber? Regina vendrá enseguida»

«No, gracias, muy amable, así está bien»

«¿Ni siquiera un dedo de whisky para relajarse?» preguntó con tanta amabilidad en su mirada que ella comenzó a sentirse más cómoda

«¿Parezco tan estresada?»

«Lo prometo, cuando hablemos de este encuentro, diré que usted estaba perfectamente cómoda»

Emma se echó a reír a pesar de sus nervios.

«Oh, creo que mis allegados no se lo creerán, saben cómo estoy desde hace un mes con todo lo que tiene que ver con Regina»

«Mi hija sabe volvernos locos por ella, ¿verdad?» dijo él sentándose frente a ella.

«Oh, eso sí, incluso más, es estar completamente colgada» dijo ella espontáneamente antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras «En fin, quiero decir…Ella…»

«No se justifique, sus respuestas me alegran mucho»

Ella rio nerviosamente lanzando un ojeada hacia la escaleras, esperando ver reaparecer a su compañera. Para su gran alivio, escuchó pasos y la voz de Henry que se enfadaba con su madre para que no fuera tan rápido»

«Deja mamá deja» dijo al entran en el salón

Ella así lo hizo y el niño se abalanzó hacia Emma

«He hecho esto en el cole» dijo tendiéndole una hoja

«¿Es un dibujo?» dijo ella cogiéndolo y mirando los garabatos de colores que allí se encontraban «Es magnífico, Henry»

El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras intentaba trepar a sus rodillas. Emma se inclinó para ayudarlo y lo colocó sobre ella, continuando mirando el dibujo mientras que Regina se sentaba al lado después de saludar a su padre.

«Mamá dijo que alguien rompió nuestro dibujo así que lo he hecho para ti en el cole»

«Es…» dijo ella alzando los ojos del papel y mirando al niño y a su madre que sonreían «¿Es para mí?»

Henry asintió enérgicamente. Emma dio entonces el dibujo a su compañera y estrechó al pequeño fuertemente en sus brazos llenando su cara de besos, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

«Gracias Henry, eres un amor. Estaba tan triste»

«¿De verdad? ¿Estás contenta Emma?»

«Muyyyyyyyy contenta»

El niño saltó en sus rodillas y la agarró por el cuello gritando

«¿Qué es lo que ha vuelto a mi nieto tan feliz y excitado?»

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia la mujer que acababa de entrar.

«Por supuesto» suspiró ella con fatalidad «No sé por qué no se me habrá pasado por la cabeza antes. Usted debe ser la famosa Emma Swan»

«Encantada» dijo Emma levantándose rápidamente para tenderle la mano con Henry bien seguro en sus caderas.

«Mamá, te presento a Emma» dijo Regina viniendo al rescate «Emma, te presento a mi madre Cora»

«Señora Mills, de momento» dijo ella mirándola y estrechándole la mano

«Mamá» resopló la morena

«¿Qué? Solo digo que primero quiero conocerla»

«Y la comprendo perfectamente» dijo Emma «Desea proteger a su hija y es normal. Es mi deber demostrarle que solo quiero su felicidad, y lo haré»

«Está bien segura de sí misma, querida» dijo ella cruzando los brazos

Emma controló sus nervios, dándose cuenta de que le era mejor no equivocarse en la manera de abordar a esa mujer. Podía dejarse aplastar o, al contrario, decidir no agachar la cabeza sin faltarle el respeto. No tuvo que pesar los pros y los contras por mucho tiempo. No deseaba rebajarse para agradarle, así que le respondió de forma natural.

«Cuando tiene que ver con su hija, le puedo asegurar que estoy completamente segura de mí misma»

Ella mantuvo su mirada, feliz de que fuera Cora la primera en desviarla. Vio que la estaba mirando de la cabeza a los pies antes de entrar en el salón.

«¿Le ha propuesto mi marido algo de beber?» dijo ella con expresión despegada y dura a la vez

Emma lo confirmó y se sintió feliz al ver el orgullo en la sonrisa que le dedicaba Regina.

«Voy a prepararme, ¿vas a estar bien?» preguntó suavemente la morena colocando bien la camisera de su hijo que aún estaba en los brazos de la rubia.

«Creo que sí, date prisa»

«Yo me quedo con Emma» dijo Henry aferrándose a su cuello.

«Ningún problema, ratoncito, mamá viene rápido»

La joven rubia volvió al sofá y Henry se recolocó encima de ella y comenzó a jugar con sus rizos.

«¿Vamos a ver a Zazou?»

«Sí»

«Y a tu hermana también, mamá dijo»

«Sí, ya verás, ella es muy buena»

«Veo que se ha ganado rápido el corazón de mi nieto» dijo Cora

Emma se contentó con sonreír como respuesta acariciando la mejilla del niño.

«Así que es dependienta en una tienda de lencería»

«Cora» resopló Henry senior

«¿Qué?» pregunto ella con tono inocente «Me intereso por nuestra invitada»

«Déjala tranquila, este no es el encuentro oficial»

«En efecto, y casi no me entero de que viene» dijo ella con la voz cargada de reproches

«Hubiera sido preferible»

«¿Estás insinuando que sería capaz de hacerle pasar por un mal momento?»

«Lo digo claramente»

Emma se estaba divirtiendo viendo el ping pong verbal entre los dos que contrastaba con sus gestos. A pesar de sus piques, se miraban con amor y Cora había cogido la mano de su marido. Ella se quedó pensando en lo que habría sido la vida de Regina con dos padres que se amaban y que se entendían tan bien.

«Sí, una tienda de lencería» cortó Emma para parar la discusión «Trabajo allí ya hace casi ocho años»

La madre de su compañera parecía intentar leer en ella, el rostro severo y Emma comenzó a preguntarse si ese trabajo no sería demasiado bajo para su estatus.

«Son numerosas mujeres pocos vestidas ante sus ojos todo el día»

La joven comprendió el fondo del problema y se contuvo de suspirar de alivio.

«Sí, así es»

«¿Quién nos dice que la tentación no será demasiado fuerte una día?»

«Cora» intervino Henry

«No, Henry, sabes que tengo razón al preguntar eso»

«No ahora y no de esa manera, déjala respirar un poco, no intentas conocerla, tú atacas»

«Intenté conocer a Kathryn» se enfadó ella susurrando

Emma notó la tristeza en sus ojos, la cólera quizás por no haber podido proteger a su hija de los actos de su mujer, y una voluntad salvaje de no cometer el mismo error.

«Yo se lo digo» cortó ella

«¿Qué?»

«Yo le digo que la tentación no será demasiado fuerte, será inexistente»

«Cariño, ¿puedes llevar a Henry a ver si Regina está lista? Tengo que hablar con la señorita Swan de cosas que un niño no entiende»

«Yo soy grande abuela»

«Sé bueno y obedece. Cariño, ¿puedes?»

Henry senior miró a su mujer, después a Emma, con expresión desolada y tomó finalmente a su nieto, dejándolas solas.

«¿Inexistente dice?»

«Sí. Ya me he sentido atraída por mujeres en el pasado, aunque me creía hetero por mis relaciones sentimentales. Pero eso nunca ha impactado en mi vida profesional. Es un trabajo, me lo tomo como tal, no como una fuente de fantasías o algo así. Estoy muy comprometida con su hija y sé que le llevará tiempo confiar en mí. Lo acepto y me acomodo a ello, porque ella vale la pena.

Ha sufrido por culpa de Kathryn, y comprendo su reticencia, aunque no me impedirá continuar mi historia con Regina. Porque yo no soy ella, y me niego a ser comparada con ella. Aprenderá a confiar en mí, e incluso un día a apreciarme, porque le demostraré que soy la que su hija necesita»

Cora la miró de arriba abajo antes de suspirar. Emma incluso creyó ver un amago de sonrisa, pero desapareció tan rápido que no estaba segura de ello.

«Sabe venderse» dijo ella «Veremos, digamos que de momento está a prueba, voy a esperar un poco antes de pronunciarme sobre usted»

«Me parece perfecto señora Mills» dijo ella con el mismo tono

Se miraron sin pestañear hasta que Regina entró en el salón. Miró a su compañera preguntándole silenciosamente si todo iba bien y sonrió cuando ella asintió.

«Un nuevo vestido, ¿eh?» dijo divertida su madre «Hija mía, no vayas tan rápido»

«Mamá, no te pido tun opinión»

«Bueno, yo te la doy»

«Emma, podemos irnos»

Henry saltó de alegría y cogió la mano de la rubia

«¿Me pones los zapatos, Emma?»

«Venga, enséñame donde están»

Ella siguió al niño sin despegar el oído de su compañera y de su madre a las que oía desde donde estaba.

«¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿No me las has asustado?»

«He sido muy amable, aunque no me parece que sea fácil asustarla» dijo ella refunfuñando

«Oh, para, sé que para ti eso es una cualidad»

«Digamos que es un punto a su favor»

«Estoy segura de que la amarás»

«De momento está a prueba» dijo ella intentando mantener su severidad ante su hija «Aunque parece que eso tampoco parece asustarla. Veremos con el tiempo, pero que no crea que será fácil» añadió como para mantenerse digna.

«Te quiero mamá» dijo ella riendo y besando su mejilla

«Pasa una buena noche, yo también te quiero»

Emma dijo adiós a los padres de su compañera, sosteniendo una vez más sin pestañear la mirada de Cora.

«¿Qué piensas? A mí me gusta mucho» escucho decir a Henry senior

«Yo la encuentro…» respondió Cora «Interesante»

Al ver, por la sonrisa de su compañera que ella también lo había oído, Emma se sintió orgullosa, y se dio cuenta de que para haber sido un primer encuentro, se había desenvuelto muy bien.


	18. Chapter 18

Es importante para mí

**Día 30 18:40**

«Mamá música» resopló Henry que parecía no apreciar el jazz que ella había puesto en la radio.

«¿Qué quieres escuchar cariño?»

«Mamá piano»

«¿Te la pongo en los cascos?»

«Síiiii» exclamó el niño con alegría

«Emma, ¿puedes sacar el MP3 de mi bolso?»

La rubia obedeció y siguió sus instrucciones para poner la lista de música. Se quitó el cinto y se contorsionó para ponerle los auriculares al niño.

«Henry, no te muevas, no voy a llegar»

«Pero…»

«Nada de peros, pórtate bien mientras te lo coloco»

Ella se dio prisa en guardar el MP3 en el bolsillo del niño y se volvió a poner el cinturón de seguridad, dándose cuenta de la sonrisa de su compañera.

«¿Qué?»

«Me gusta que te ocupes de esa manera de él?»

«Lo adoro»

«Me agrada oír eso»

«¿Está escuchando fragmentos de piano?»

«Sí, pero solo los que interpreto yo. Le gusta escuchar el trabajo de mamá»

«Realmente es un niño de mamá»

Rieron juntas y al final cayeron en un silencio agradable hasta que Emma aprovechó que Henry estaba ocupado con la música.

«No fue tan mal» dijo ella

«Yo diría que incluso fue bien. Mi madre te encuentra interesante, es buena señal»

«Tuve miedo de que no le gustara que me impusiera como lo hice»

«Al contrario, creo que has estado perfecta. Ella necesita a alguien que sea capaz de enfrentarla como tú los has hecho. Y además, has estado muy bien, no le has faltado el respeto»

«Adoro a tu padre, siento que lo tengo de mi lado y es tranquilizador para abordar a tu madre»

«Ella te aceptará, lo sabes, debe a aprender a confiar»

«Lo que no quiero es que me compare con Kathryn»

«Al principio lo hará, nos toca a nosotras ser intransigentes con eso y no dejarla que lo haga»

«¿No tienes miedo de enfrentarte a tu madre por una mujer a la que conoces desde hace poco?»

«No, porque siento que esa mujer vale la pena»

Emma se mordió el labio para impedirse coger su mano o inclinarse a besar su mejilla, y eso hizo sonreír a la morena.

«No te muerdas el labio»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque va a ser difícil para mí contenerme»

«¿Quién te dice que no sea ese el cometido?»

«Que estamos delante de mi hijo y que nos dirigimos a casa de tu hermana»

«Hay muchos recovecos en el apartamento de mi hermana» dijo con voz grave dejando que leyera entre líneas.

«Y a las 20:30 mi hijo debe estar en la cama» dijo ella con el mismo tono

«Eso abre un abanico de perspectivas»

«Ya veremos, Miss Swan, ya veremos. De momento, mi única obsesión es gustar a tu familia»

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron a casa de Mary Margaret y Regina arregló su ropa por enésima vez desde que había salido del coche. Se inclinó para peinar el pelo de Henry que gruñó despeinándoselos de nuevo. Debió ver una mancha en la mejilla de su hijo porque se lamió el pulgar y comenzó a frotar.

«Mamá» dijo él con una mueca de asco pegándose a Emma

«Ven aquí, tienes una mancha»

El niño, obedeciendo, avanzó hacia ella mientras lanzaba a la rubia una mirada de desespero.

«Se diría una mamá gata aseando a su gatito. Para Regina, está perfectamente limpio»

La morena se detuvo mientras se disponía a lamer de nuevo su pulgar, la miró y finalmente metió su lengua suspirando. Se enderezó y tomó la mano de su hijo mientras que Emma tocaba.

«Buenas tardes» dijo Mary Margaret en cuanto hubo abierto la puerta.

«Hola, Mary. Te presento a Regina y a su pequeño, Henry»

«Encantada, estoy muy feliz de finalmente conocerla» dijo la pequeña morena estrechándole la mano

«Igualmente» respondió ella educadamente

«Pero entre» dijo apartándose para dejar vía libre.

Emma se ocupó de sus abrigos mientras que su amiga se inclinaba sobre Henry.

«Y tú eres el gran salvador de Zazou»

El rostro del niño se iluminó ante la evocación del pájaro.

«¿Está bien? ¿Puedo velo?» preguntó con entusiasmo

«Por supuesto»

«Mamá, ¿puedo?»

«Claro, cariño, vamos a todos a verlo»

«Heu, antes de que…» comenzó Mary Margaret enderezándose bruscamente

«Finalmente, aquí están» cortó una voz femenina

«Demasiado tarde. Lo siento, se auto invitó, no tuve elección» balbuceó la morena girándose hacia Emma.

«Tal y como lo dices pareciera que no soy bienvenida» dijo divertida la alta morena que acababa de aparecer, con una gran sonrisa que mostraba que sabía perfectamente que así era.

«Ruby» dijo Emma lanzando una mirada compungida a su compañera «Definitivamente es el día de las malas noticias»

La joven se echó a reír mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su empleada.

«Pero, bueno, ¿por qué tanto odio? Voy a ser muy adorable con tu querida Regina» dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.

Regina la estrechó con una sonrisa crispada.

«Soy Ruby, la jefa de Emma»

«Yo, Regina»

«Sé perfectamente quién es desde que estoy escuchando hablar de usted»

«Y yo Henry» dijo el pequeño

«Tú eres el famoso Henry» dijo ella poniéndose a su altura.

«¿Me conoces?» preguntó él de forma entusiasta.

«¡Por supuesto! Eres quien le salvó la vida a Zazou»

«Vamos a verlo» dijo Mary Margaret empujando al niño y a su madre.

Emma aprovechó para retener a su jefa y tener un momento a solas con ella.

«Sé buena, ¿ok?»

«Oh, Emma, como si fuera a haceros sentir incómodas»

«Ruby, conmigo no vengas con esas»

«Intentaré contenerme»

«Por favor»

Ruby rio ante su estrés y finalmente la empujó para que caminara.

«Emma, ven a ver» escuchó la voz de Henry gritar

«Voy Henry»

«Rápido, rápido, Zazou está en la mano de mamá»

«Ha crecido mucho» dijo Regina a su compañera al verla entrar

«Y comienza a tener forma de algo sin la pelusilla»

«Eres mala, es un pobrecito bebé»

«Emma se ríe de él todo el tiempo» dijo David entrando en la estancia

«Nunca dejé de hacerlo para ser exactos. En cuanto lo cojo me hace caca»

Henry se echó a reír a carcajadas poniéndose la mano sobre la boca y mirando a su madre.

«Lógico» continuó David mientras se acercaba «Te empeñas en cogerlo siempre después de que Mary o yo le hemos dado de comer, te lo buscas»

Avanzó hacia Regina y le tendió la mano.

«Soy David, el marido de Mary» dijo riendo dulcemente «Y usted debe ser Regina»

«Encantada. ¿Así que, usted es el doctor personal de este pequeño pajarillo?» dijo ella estrechándole la mano con su mano libre.

«¿Quién mejor que un veterinario para ocuparse de una cría caída del nido?»

«Una joven benevolente dedicada a ayudar a la infancia» dijo Mary Margaret dándole una palmadita a Emma en la cabeza.

«Yo no era un pajarillo caído del nido»

«Mi polluelo que alzó el vuelo, era tan mono verla abrir las alas tan tímidamente. Una paso tras otro hacia el mundo real»

«Y aún una mirada hacia atrás antes del gran salto para asegurarme de que estabas detrás» dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de su amiga.

«Siempre»

Emma se sonrojó ante la ternura de la mirada de Mary Margaret y ante el afecto en la de su compañera.

«¿Quién es este hombrecito?» preguntó David para romper el silencio»

«Es mi hijo Henry» respondió Regina sobresaltándose, dejando de mirar finalmente a la rubia «Henry, di buenas tardes»

«Buenas tardes» dijo él tímidamente

«Entonces, ¿te alegras de volver a ver a Zazou?»

Henry no pronunció palabra y se conformó con mover la cabeza, mientras se escondía entre las piernas de su madre.

«Perdónele» dijo Regina inclinándose sobre su hijo «No es así siempre»

«Quizás es porque soy un hombre» dijo espontáneamente David «En fin quiero decir…como usted es…no debe tener costumbre de…»

«Incomodidad» dijo Ruby después de un largo silencio

«No, en absoluto» dijo entonces Regina recobrándose «No, no pasa nada, él no tiene ningún problema con los hombres, normalmente está cómodo con todo el mundo» se agachó ante el pequeño y puso su dedo bajo su barbilla para hacer que la mirara «¿Todo va bien, ratoncito?»

Henry asintió y aprovechó la presencia de Emma a su lado para intentar esconderse de nuevo. Su madre lo cogió en brazos y él hundió su cabeza en su cuello. Pudieron escucharlo murmurar y la sonrisa de la morena calmó la tensión.

«Sí, Henry, de verdad es veterinario, él cuida de los animales todo el día» dijo ella

El niño miró de nuevo a David con admiración.

«¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo doy de comer a Zazou? Necesitaría un buen ayudante»

Miró a su madre de golpe, los ojos llenos de esperanza y corrió hacia él cuando ella asintió y lo dejó en el suelo.

«Ama los animales más que nada, creo que conocer a un veterinario de verdad es como si nosotros tuviéramos delante a nuestro ídolo»

«David va a aprovechar de su éxito» dijo Mary Margaret dirigiéndose al salón «Si me siguen, iremos al salón para tomar el aperitivo confortablemente»

Regina miró en dirección a la habitación donde Henry y David se habían quedado con Zazou. Pareció vacilar con inquietud y Emma cogió su mano.

«No tienes por qué tener miedo, está en buenas mano con él»

La morena le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con ternura, pero la inquietud sin embargo no desapareció de sus ojos.

«Voy…solo voy a ver si todo va bien. No tardo, solo para asegurarme que Henry está cómodo»

Emma rio amablemente ante la tentativa de justificación y la besó tiernamente.

«Estaremos allí, únete a nosotras cuando te sientas segura»

«Gracias» respondió ella besándola a escondidas antes de marcharse.

Emma se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció y se unió a sus amigas.

«Es divertido verte besar a una mujer» dijo Mary Margaret.

«¿Qué?» dijo de repente Ruby volviendo de la cocina «¿Se han besado?»

«Sí, un beso rápido»

«Oh, no, he venido para eso y me pierdo el mejor momento. Volved a hacerlo delante de mí»

«Ruby, no vamos a besarnos para darte el espectáculo»

«Oh, venga, no pido que os beséis sin razón, pero si la ocasión se presenta, no dudes si estoy delante» dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

«Eres imposible»

«Lo sé, pero es porque estoy contenta por ti, Emma»

«Lo sé muy bien» dijo la joven sentándose en el sofá.

«Desde que empezamos a oír a hablar de ella, es agradable veros juntas. Te confieso…» comenzó la alta morena mirando de reojo a Mary Margaret «Para ser perfectamente sincera, teníamos miedo de que no dejara a su mujer»

«Lo sé» respondió con naturalidad Emma «Yo también. Y también tenía miedo de quererlo, pero finalmente, lo ha hecho, está conmigo, y no me sentía tan completa desde hacía mucho tiempo»

«Henry está en las nubes» dijo Regina entrando en el salón «Gracias por todo lo que hacéis por Zazou»

«No es nada, si supiera la cantidad de animales que transitan por aquí. Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar las bebidas, no os mováis»

Emma cogió la mano de su compañera y sonrió cuando esta agarró tiernamente su brazo.

«Si queréis besaros, sobre todo, no os sintáis incómodas» dijo Ruby mientras las observaba.

El efecto fue el contrario, porque Regina enrojeció de golpe pidiendo disculpas y separándose ligeramente. Charlaron mientras tomaban una copa, y después la atención de centró en Henry al que Emma, bajo pedido de este, daba de comer. Él estaba en las nubes y solicitaba a la rubia permanentemente. Hechizaba a todo el mundo con sus pequeños ojos de cachorro y obtenía rápidamente todo lo que quería. Iba de Mary a Ruby para hablar de Emma, contándole a cada una el día en que Emma le había salvado de una caída mortal en el tren.

Se decidió que ellas se quedarían a dormir, eso facilitaría que Henry se acostara a su hora y la organización del día siguiente. El niño estaba eufórico ante la idea de pasar la noche en casa de la hermana de Emma. Primero pidió dormir con Zazou, después con Emma, y al final con Emma y mamá, lo que hizo ahogarse a su madre. Había conquistado rápidamente el corazón de todos y monopolizado la atención hasta más tarde de la hora normal de irse a la cama.

«Creo que un hombrecito necesita urgentemente irse a la cama» dijo Regina al ver a su hijo bostezar y frotarse los ojos.

«No tengo sueño» dijo él con la voz débil

«Sí, tienes sueño. Venga, vamos a ponerte el pijama, lavarte los dientes y después les dirás buenas noches a todo el mundo»

«¿Emma me pone el pijama?» preguntó él sonriendo

«Emma puede» respondió la interesada.

«Entonces, Emma va. ¿Vienes con nosotros?»

«Claro, vamos a meter al pequeño hombrecito en la cama» dijo ella levantándose.

«Yupiiiii» grito el niño, saltando, de repente, perfectamente despierto.

«No va a ser fácil» suspiró Regina siguiéndolos bajo la mirada divertidas de los demás.

Emma suspiró profundamente mientras cogía el pijama que su compañera le tendía, no pudiendo evitar pensar en su pequeña y en lo que habría sentido haciendo eso con ella.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó Regina inquieta

«Perfectamente. Solo es un poco raro, pero está bien»

«Puedo ocuparme yo»

«Estoy bien, te lo aseguro. Él quiere que sea yo, y me gusta que lo quiera»

Regina, entonces, la dejó hacerlo. Ayudó al pequeño a desvestirse sin tocar sus calzoncillos cuando él le pidió de repente que no lo hiciera. Le puso la parte de arriba no sin cierta torpeza para hacer pasar la cabeza, y descubrir su cabellera toda despeinada. Henry reía a mandíbula batiente y se divertía no facilitándole la tarea.

«Henry» dijo Regina con severidad «Estate quieto»

El niño obedeció y se pegó a Emma en un gran abrazo cuando finalmente terminó de ponerle la prenda. Ella le correspondió tras un breve momento de sorpresa y lanzó una mirada a su compañera que sonreía serena en el marco de la puerta.

«¿Pasamos a la parte de abajo?» dijo ella acercándose, tomando el relevo ya que el niño se mostraba muy pudoroso con ella.

Henry la soltó del abrazo y se dejó hacer mientras que Emma volvía con sus amigos. Algunos minutos más tarde la morena volvió para el tour de las buenas noches.

«Abrazo a Emma» dijo él, intentando visiblemente alargar los minutos

«Henry, son las ocho y media pasadas, deberías estar durmiendo»

«Pequeño abrazo, por favor»

Ella suspiró y se lo confió a su compañera que dejó que se instalara a su gusto en sus brazos. Ella le acarició la espalda y sintió cómo se hacía cada vez más pesado.

«Está bostezando a más no poder» dijo Ruby divertida.

«A la cama, muchachito»

Él no peleó cuando su madre lo cogió y Emma suspiró de satisfacción.

«Hay que admitir que todo esto es muy encantador» dijo Mary Margaret «Te adora, ya está completamente colgado por…»

«No digas eso» cortó Ruby «Ya le sale la ñoñería por casi todos los orificios, no hay que ahondar más»

«¿Por qué casi?» preguntó David, y Emma presintió que lo hacía adrede.

«Porque uno de los orificios está más centrado en la madre y no es precisamente ñoñería lo que corre»

«Ruby» se indignó Emma no creyendo lo que sus oídos oían «Eres vulgar, es asqueroso»

«Oh, no me vengas con esas, te la comes con los ojos»

«Deja de soñar dos segundos»

«Eso es imposible»

Regina se les unió y Emma se dio prisa en callar a su amiga.

«Duerme profundamente. Gracias otra vez por acogernos esta noche»

«Es un placer y hay sitio»

Pasaron a la mesa y la conversación transcurrió bien. Regina se interesó por cada uno de ellos, y a la inversa. El alcohol sin embargo estaba empezando a hacer de las suyas. Ruby comenzaba a mostrar signos de una ligera embriaguez y cada vez menos comedimiento. Sus buenas resoluciones iban en sentido inversamente proporcional a la dosis de vino.

«Entonces, ¿qué significó meter a Emma en su cama?»

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia ella y levantó las manos en signo de paz

«Lo sé, lo sé, es una de las preguntas que querías que evitase» le dijo a Emma, que se masajeaba las sienes suspirando «Pero, no puedo más, quiero saber cómo eres en la cama según el punto de vista de una mujer»

«Heu…» comenzó Regina después de un momento «Es una cuestión muy personal que atañe a nuestra intimidad. No pienso responder»

«¿Es mala?»

«No, por supuesto que no. Sencillamente nuestra vida íntima solo nos incumbe a nosotras»

«Pero no estoy pidiendo detalles escabrosos, solo quiero una anotación, alguna idea»

Regina lanzó una mirada de súplica a su compañera que se dio prisa en ir en su auxilio.

«Ruby, déjalo, no vamos a responder»

«Vale, vale» dijo decepcionada

Algo más tarde, sin embargo volvió a la carga con un nuevo ángulo de acercamiento.

«¿Qué ha significado ser la primera mujer para Emma?» preguntó, sorprendiendo tanto a Regina como a su amiga que no comprendía a dónde quería llegar, pero sentía que había algo detrás de esas preguntas «Quiero decir, usted ha estado con una mujer durante mucho tiempo, debe ser embriagador estar con una mujer tan virgen como Emma en la materia. Con todo por aprender»

Regina se quedó en silencio, incómoda, y acabó por carraspear y responder

«Tanto una como la otra tenemos que aprender, como usted dice, yo solo he estado con una mujer en mi vida, tengo tanto que aprender de ella como ella de mí en términos de relación» dijo ella.

«Bien dicho» habló Mary Margaret «Ahora Ruby córtate un poquito o te meto en un taxi»

«Hey, no tengo malas intenciones, solo es que me hago muchas preguntas»

«No hay problema» dijo Regina «Si me disculpan, voy a lavarme las manos»

Se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

«Bravo Ruby. Muchas gracias» dijo Emma levantándose para seguirla

«¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho?»

«Ruby» dijo Emma retrocediendo «Te adoro, lo sabes, pero necesito de verdad que seas más suave con ella. Es importante para mí, haz un esfuerzo»

Se dio prisa para encontrarla en el cuarto de baño y la vio delante del lavabo. Se pegó a su espalda y besó su cuello dulcemente.

«¿Todo bien?»

«Sí, perfectamente»

«Perdóname por Ruby, ella no es mala, te lo aseguro»

«Lo sé Emma, te aseguro que todo va bien»

«Ok» dijo ella estrechándose más contra ella y comenzando a besar su cuello

«No, espera Emma» dijo la morena dándose la vuelta

La rubia lo aprovechó para tomar posesión de sus labios, gruñendo de placer al darse cuenta que en tan poco de tiempo los había echado mucho de menos.

«He tenido ganas toda la noche» suspiró intentando sentir su boca de nuevo

«Emma no. Aquí no»

«Solo un beso»

«No» dijo ella mirando nerviosamente hacia el pasillo

«Regina, ¿algo no va bien?»

«No, no, todo va bien. Es solo…no, no es nada, déjalo»

«Espera, háblame. La noche no ha ido tan mal. Sé que Ruby es un número, pero no es mala, es…»

«No es eso Emma. Son amable, pero si nos ven, van a pensar que…»

«¿Qué? Dime» dijo ella acariciando tiernamente su mejilla

«No lo sé, yo…» dijo moviéndose, haciendo visible su nerviosismo

«¿Alguna de ellas ha dicho algo que te ha incomodado? En fin, quiero decir, ¿de una forma más profunda que las preguntas fuera de lugar de Ruby?»

«No» dijo rápidamente «Bueno, sí, es…tu amiga Ruby, ella…tiene preguntas muy…directas»

«¿Directas?»

«Tiene un tema recurrente»

«Es verdad que no juega la baza de la delicadeza. ¿No te gusta que haga esas preguntas? Por supuesto, lo supongo, es por eso que me he negado a responderle»

«Sí, es verdad» dijo ella, moviendo la mano, como si intentara borrar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

«Háblame, por favor»

La morena la miró un momento y suspiró antes de empujar la puerta

«Espero…» comenzó ligeramente vacilante «Espero que a sus ojo, tú y yo no seamos eso. Que ellas no piensen que he terminado mi matrimonio por una simple relación de placer físico»

«Regina, por supuesto que no piensan eso. Ruby no deja de hacer preguntas como esas porque siente curiosidad y no sabe quedarse callada. Solo aborda temas ligeros y atrevidos porque no se permitiría meterse en los asuntos de nuestra pareja, con cuestiones demasiado personales»

«¡Ha hablado de tu gusto Emma, si eso no es personal!»

«Noooo, en fin, sí, por supuesto, pero…es nuevo, le agrada, ella está feliz por mí y al mismo tiempo ella nunca ha hecho nada con una mujer, así que se hace muchas preguntas. Y como no sabe comedirse, las suelta abiertamente»

Regina la miró un instante y suspiró apoyándose su cabeza en su hombro.

«Perdón»

«Tienes derecho a tener tus temores. Ruby da miedo»

«Es tu familia y actúo de cualquier manera. Tengo tanto miedo de no gustarles que me he focalizado en esa idea»

«Pues bien, no te estreses, te adoran»

«¿Tú crees?»

«Estoy segura»

«¿En qué te basas?»

«Ruby te hace preguntas, cosa que no hace cuando alguien no le gusta, al contrario, no suelta una palabra sino es para lanzar alguna puya. Y Mary no deja de preocuparse porque estés cómoda y te sientas integrada. Ella está tan estresada como tú por no gustarte»

«No, tu hermana es adorable, un poco…mundo color de rosa, como dijiste, pero es agradable alguien tan fresco»

«Entonces, ¿todo ok?»

«Todo ok» respondió la joven aunque Emma podía ver que una parte de sus temores subsistía.

La besó con toda la ternura que sentía, intentando tranquilizarla lo máximo posible con ese beso. La morena entrelazó sus dedos y la siguió finalmente para volver al salón.

«¿Todo va bien?» preguntó Mary Margaret al verlas regresar

«Sí, perfectamente bien» respondió Emma.

«Venga, siéntense en el sofá, estaréis más cómodas, voy a quitar la mesa»

«No, yo me ocupo» dijo Ruby «Me he invitado y tú has preparado todo, ve a sentarte, recojo, fregó la loza y me uno a ustedes»

«Yo la ayudo» dijo de repente Regina bloqueando a su compañera que iba a hacer lo mismo

Emma comprendió por su mirada que deseaba estar a solas con Ruby, entonces, besó su frente y siguió a su hermana.

«¿Ha estado bien, no?» preguntó ella cuando llegó al sofá

«Creo que sí. Regina está un poco turbada por Ruby»

«Dios mío, esa mujer no tiene pelos en la lengua. Debe tener un morado de treinta centímetros de diámetro por el número de veces que le di una patada en la pantorrilla bajo la mesa»

Emma no pudo evitar reír pensando que se lo tenía merecido.

«Regina tiene miedo de que penséis que está conmigo solo por el sexo»

«Si fuera el caso, no habría esperado a romper con su mujer para besarte»

«Lo sé, pero está angustiada, no sabe qué pensar»

«Entonces, tenemos que tranquilizarla»

«Te molesta si…» dijo señalando a la cocina

«¿Estás insinuando que deseas ir a espiar a tu compañera y a una de tus mejores amigas?»

«Por supuesto»

«Perfecto» dijo ella levantándose para seguirla

«Si no os molesta, yo voy a ir a dar de comer a Zazou» dijo David suspirando ante el comportamiento de ambas.

Ellas lo ignoraron completamente y se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta desde donde podían escucharlas hablar. Regina limpiaba mientras Ruby secaba y colocaba en su sitio.

«Sin embargo» escucharon que Ruby decía «Creo que es genial saber hasta ese punto quien se es. Saber así que se prefiere a las mujeres desde tan joven, ¿no cree que si se hubiese acostado con un hombre le habría gustado?»

Emma y Mary Margaret se miraron abriendo los ojos de par en par, temiendo la respuesta de Regina.

«No» respondió con seguridad «¿Sabes Ruby? Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con lo físico. No es eso lo que me ha hecho tomar las decisiones de mi vida. Era, y aún lo es, una cuestión de sensaciones y sentimientos»

«Sí, eso es seguro» dijo Ruby ligeramente «Es genial. Cuando uno ve a personas que se pasan años buscándose, creo que es agradable saberlo desde un principio»

Regina sonrió como respuesta y continuó con su tarea.

«Así que ha conseguido cambiar de acera a nuestra Emma y atraerla a su cama» dijo ella riendo dulcemente

Emma sabía que era ese tipo de frase lo que hacía dudar a su compañera. Estaba segura de que Ruby no veía nada malo en ello, pero comprendía mejor la imagen que la morena temía ofrecer.

Un largo silencio se apoderó de la cocina y la joven comenzaba a pensar que sería mejor entrar cuando Regina tomó la palabra.

«La aprecio, ¿sabe?»

«¿Perdón?» cuestionó Ruby

«Emma…La aprecio, de verdad. Si ella no hubiera estado preparada para…Habríamos esperado, el tiempo que hubiera hecho falta»

«¿La ama?»

Regina fue tomada de sorpresa ante esa pregunta y no supo qué responder.

«Discúlpeme por hacer esta pregunta, es solo que… Usted es consciente de que Emma ha sufrido mucho en la vida. Yo no…no querría que eso le pasara de nuevo. Estaba tan mal desde hacía tanto tiempo antes de conocerla»

«Yo…no puedo responder a esa pregunta. Es muy pronto para esas palabras y no es algo de lo que se hable con alguien que no sea la persona en cuestión. Sin embargo le puedo decir que sé lo que siento, y es sincero. Yo…ella me ha dado el valor para dejar a mi mujer. Yo lo he hecho por mí, por Henry, pero también por ella. Lo he hecho por este "nosotras" con el que ella me hace soñar, y que ahora quiero mantener»

«Así que está prendada, ¿eh?»

Regina movió la cabeza tímidamente y enrojeció mientras se volvía a concentrar en los platos.

Emma tiró de su amiga para volver al salón y las dejó acabar tranquilas. Sonreía de oreja a oreja por las palabras que había escuchado.

«¿Qué has escuchado que ha sido tan genial?» preguntó David al verlas volver

La rubia se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando y dejó a su corazón responder en su lugar.

«Que Regina está enamorada de ella»

«Ella no ha dicho eso» gruñó colocándose bien

«Como si lo hubiera dicho»

«No nos saltemos etapas. No estamos ahí»

«Sea lo que sea, estoy contento por ti»

«Gracias David»

«Es agradable verte sonreír de verdad»

«Es agradable volver a sentir las ganas de sonreír»

Las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina y el fin de la velada transcurrió sin la menor perturbación. Regina se sentó en el sofá lo más cerca de Emma, entrelazando sus dedos sin llegar a incomodar al resto de personas.

Cuando fue el momento de las despedidas, Ruby abrazó a Emma y le murmuró al oído

«Estoy feliz por ti. Cuídala, vale la pena»

«Lo sé Ruby»

«Y me niego a que Mary sea la única testigo de vuestro matrimonio»

Emma rio de buena gana besando a su amiga en las dos mejillas, divertida ante su incapacidad de estar seria por mucho tiempo.

Ella se marchó y la noche acabó tranquilamente, Emma y Regina se instalaron en la habitación de Emma después de echar un vistazo a Henry que dormía pierna suelta.

«Con lo que respecta a mañana…» dijo Regina mientras comenzaba a cambiarse en el cuarto de baño, la puerta abierta para seguir hablando.

«Ya he visto eso con Ruby, voy a trabajar, pero sabe que puedo irme en cualquier momento. Tengo muchas horas extras que nunca me he cogido»

«Te llamaré cuando salga y nos vemos para comer entonces»

«Vale, pero si finalmente mañana por la mañana tu madre te dice que ella puede acompañarte al abogado, os dejo al mediodía»

«No, no, me gustaría verte, solo espero que ella no se invite»

«En el peor de los casos…» dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

«¿Qué, en el peor de los casos?» preguntó ella pasando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta para verla

«Bueno…» respondió Emma levantándose y yendo a pegarse a su espalda, la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras que se desmaquillaba «No vamos a mentirnos, encontrarnos con tu madre, pase lo que pase, será un momento angustioso en el que el estrés me saldrá por todos los poros…»

«Encantador» comentó Regina

«…así que me decía que sería mejor arrancar de un tirón el esparadrapo que estar cociéndolo a fuego lento»

«Cuando más se cuece a fuego lento, más la salsa impregna los alimentos» la pinchó ella

«Sí, salvo que en este caso, es mejor que la salsa no impregne demasiado»

«Entonces, ¿estás preparada para intentar una comida entera?»

«Sí, ¿ves cómo soy de valiente?» dijo con voz infantil, haciendo sonreír a su compañera.

Regina se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y la beso lánguidamente.

«Gracias» resopló antes de volver a empezar con los besos.

Emma notó la temperatura ascender rápidamente. Nunca se había sentido tan caliente con unos sencillos besos. Se preguntaba si al final no sería más gay que bi, no quería ponerse etiquetas, concentrándose únicamente en su relación con Regina, pero sus pensamientos llegaban solos a su mente. Sintió las manos de su compañera deslizarse hacia sus riñones y suspiró de satisfacción al pensar en la velada. Finalmente todo pasó bien, e incluso la forma de ser "sin vergüenza" de Ruby había tenido su lado positivo. Regina había agradado a su familia y ese hecho la volvía más feliz y ligera a la vez.

«Deja de pensar» murmuró Regina pegada a sus labios antes de continuar.

Emma abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su compañera, los ojos aún cerrados, pegado al suyo.

«¿Qué?» dijo separándose

La morena siguió el movimiento sin abrir los ojos, buscando volver a poseer sus labios.

«¿Regina?»

«Sonríes contra mis labios» dijo ella besándola bajo la oreja «Te dejas hacer» besó su mandíbula «Lo amas y te gusta» descendió por su cuello «Pero no estás realmente conmigo» dijo deteniéndose en su carne sensible, jugando en ella con sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes «Estás pensando, tu mente está lejos de aquí»

«Estoy…» comenzó Emma disfrutando plenamente de sus atenciones «Estoy feliz por…la noche»

«Yo también» dijo ella apartando su cabello y empezando a chupetear su nuca, intentando dejar una marca allí donde el cabello permitiera esconderla.

Emma gimió ladeando la cabeza, aturdida por sus sensaciones.

«Le…has gustado a mi familia»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó deteniéndose y clavando su mirada en la suya

A la joven le costó volver a recobrarse, frustrada por ese parón repentino, y abrió los ojos con dificultad.

«Verdad de verdad» dijo finalmente «Están felices por mí, felices de que te haya encontrado. Ruby me ha dicho que no te deje escapar»

«Hemos hablado en la cocina. Se preocupa por ti porque te quiere y no quiere que sufras. La he tranquilizado sobre mis intenciones contigo»

«¿Qué intenciones Miss Mills?»

«La voy a hacer feliz, Miss Swan. Feliz conmigo» añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Para Emma eso ya fue demasiado y se precipitó sobre ella para besarla, transmitiéndole con sus gestos todo lo que no podía con palabras. De repente se hizo mucho más ansiosa y más atrevida. Arrastró a su compañera hasta la cama y la echó. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y la besó otra vez. La morena se incorporó y la rubia se encontró sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras que ella sembraba de besos su escote.

«No haremos el amor aquí, Miss Swan» dijo la morena con voz grave, sin parar, sin embargo, sus atenciones.

«Lo sé» gruñó ella arqueándose incitándola a que descendiera por sus pechos.

Regina no se hizo de rogar y le quitó la camiseta para besar la parte alta de sus pechos. Emma hizo lo mismo quitándole su vestido y sintió su deseo aumentar al verla en ropa interior. Sintió la mano de su compañera deslizarse por su espalda y desabrochar con destreza su sujetador.

«No debemos hacer el amor aquí Emma» dijo antes de llevarse un pezón a la boca y comenzar a jugar con su lengua.

Emma entonces comprendió que su compañera era incapaz de pararse y que indirectamente le pedía que fuera lo bastante fuerte por las dos. Se sintió entonces orgullosa y llena de confianza al ver que una mujer semejante perdía así el control con ella. Gimió bajo la insistente lengua y, recurriendo a un gran esfuerzo, la empujó para obligarla a parar.

«Si no nos paramos, vamos a hacer el amor Regina»

«Estamos en casa de tu hermana, no deberíamos»

Ninguna de las dos estaba convencida, pero el recuerdo de la delgadez de las paredes dio a Emma el valor para calmar el juego.

«La insonorización es muy mala aquí»

Regina detuvo sus gestos, una mano sobre un pecho de su compañera y cerró los ojos dejándose caer completamente sobre el colchón, escapándosele un suspiro de frustración.

La rubia rio y se dio prisa en levantarse y coger su sujetador para volver a ponérselo bajo la mirada curiosa de la morena.

«¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?» dijo ella incorporándose sobre los codos

«Sí»

«¿Eres pudorosa?»

«Heu…Depende. ¿Por qué preguntas?»

«¿Lo eres al comienzo de una relación? ¿O es quizás por otra razón?¿Porque soy una mujer…quizás?» preguntó ella en voz baja temiendo que interpretara mal sus palabras «No hay ningún problema» dijo rápidamente sin darle el tiempo de responder «Solo es una pregunta que me hago»

«Creo que lo estoy siendo más que de costumbre porque eres una mujer» dijo ella decidiendo ser honesta

«¿Por qué?» preguntó con curiosidad, sin miedo ni temor en sus ojos

«Normalmente, con los hombres, no soy pudorosa una vez que he pasado la primera noche con ellos. Pero, contigo es algo totalmente nuevo, y…a veces me pregunto qué les gusta de verdad a las mujeres. Es diferente la mirada de una mujer a la de un hombre. A no ser que solo sea tu mirada la que es diferente»

«Por lo que respecta a lo que le gusta a las mujeres, creo que es como con los hombres, depende de los gustos, algunas, los culos, otras, los pechos, otras, el vientre, etc… Para mí…tú eres lo que me gusta mirar» dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa «Con lo que respecta a mi mirada, ¿qué hay de diferente con respecto a lo que has conocido?»

«No sabría decirte. Me traspasa, es demasiado fuerte y difícil de explicar. Pero realmente me gusta»

«Es porque lo que veo me gusta de verdad» dijo ella levantándose y acercándose a su oreja para susurrarle lo siguiente «Y no hablo solo del físico»

Emma tembló y la miró coger el pijama que le había prestado, proveniente de las cosas que todavía tenía en casa de Mary Margaret. Regina se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y la rubia se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía tendencia a ocultar su cuerpo.

«¿Y tú?»

«¿Yo qué?»

«¿Eres pudorosa o tiene que ver conmigo?»

La morena volvió a la habitación sin haberse cambiado, aún en ropa interior. Se mordisqueaba el labio inferior nerviosamente, sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

«Tiene que ver contigo» confesó sin rodeos

«¿Por qué?» cuestionó dejando su voz transmitir algo de nerviosismo

«Porque…tú siempre has estado con hombres, has disfrutado viendo a hombres desnudos y…a veces me pregunto si te pasa lo mismo ante una mujer»

Ella no había levantado aún los ojos, esperando una reacción, mientas que parecía encontrar particularmente apasionante el parqué.

«Oh, no, no me pasa lo mismo»

Regina alzó la mirada, su inquietud visible en su rostro.

«Nunca he estado tan intimidada delante de un hombre» continuó ella sonriendo «Verte me hace desearte y a la vez me da miedo porque no sé cómo actuar. Un hombre es fácil para hacerle comprender que una tiene gana y despertar su deseo. Pero una mujer es mucho más compleja, tengo la impresión. Sé que solo hemos hecho el amor una vez, pero me he hecho todas estas preguntas. ¿Cómo despertar el deseo en una mujer? ¿Cómo se comprende que ella tiene ganas? Mis compañeros siempre me han dicho que estar en el lugar del hombre es mucho más complicado. En una sesión de besos la mujer sabe rápido que el hombre quiere ir más lejos. Ellos, en cambio, a veces creen que van por el camino correcto, y no es así. Las mujeres no dan señales tan claras y ahora me doy cuenta hasta qué punto es angustioso»

Regina la miró un momento y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

«¿Qué te hace sonreír así?»

«Tú, eres tan encantadora» dijo avanzando para besarla

«No te burles, es una verdadera preocupación»

«Oh, pero si no me burlo, cariño. Sé hasta qué punto puede ser angustioso. Yo no tengo una experiencia muy…vasta…solo me he acostado con dos mujeres en mi vida…»

«¿Dos?» la cortó ella «¿Quién es la segunda? ¿Has tenido otra pareja aparte de Kathryn?»

Regina ahogó su risa con su mano y la besó de nuevo

«Tú idiota»

«Oh…» dijo ella sintiéndose tonta «Perdón, pensé…en mi cabeza no contaba nuestra única vez»

«Oh, sí cuenta» dijo acariciando su mejilla «Decía que yo no tengo una gran experiencia, porque conozco sobre todo a una mujer. Pero sé que se aprende a leer en la otra, a estar a la escucha de sus reacciones y así se hace fácil conocer sus deseos»

«¿Me perdonarás mis torpezas?»

«No lo sé, dependerá de la rapidez del aprendizaje»

«¿Aprendizaje?» dijo divertida la rubia al ver que su compañera le tomaba el pelo abiertamente «Dicho así, tengo la sensación de que si me equivoco, voy a recibir un castigo»

«Veremos Miss Swan, veremos»

Emma tembló de la cabeza a los pies y la cosa no se arregló cuando Regina deslizó sus manos hasta el broche de su sujetador.

«Entonces, ¿no tengo nada que temer si me desvisto delante de ti?»

«Me gusta verte desnuda. Tienes un cuerpo…oh, dios mío, magnífico» dijo ella al verla quitarse la prenda.

Regina se acercó hasta rozar sus labios y murmuró.

«Sin embargo, voy a pararme aquí, no quiero que las cosas se nos vayan de las manos»

Tras decir eso, se levantó de un salto y se fue a cambiar al cuarto de baño. Emma se quedó un momento perdida, antes de dejarse caer en la cama suspirando de frustración y de felicidad a la vez. Regina volvió en pijama, fue a comprobar que Henry dormía profundamente y no le faltaba de nada y volvió a acostarse con ella. Se besaron un rato, acariciándose, charlando de la noche y de los acontecimientos del día siguiente. Se durmieron finalmente una pegada a la otra, Emma apretada a la espalda de su compañera con su brazo rodeando de forma posesiva su cintura.

**Día 31 Tren de las 06:22**

Emma estaba en el tren observando el asiento vacío al lado de ella. Después de un desayuno muy mañanero en el que no se habían cruzado con Mary Margaret sino un momento antes de salir, Regina había llevado a Emma a la estación antes de volver a casa de sus padres para preparar su cita que era a las nueve y media.

La joven había amado esa mañana de tres aunque Henry no había hecho sino una breve aparición, despertado por su madre justo antes de salir, aún adormilado por las emociones de la noche anterior. Le había gustado sostener al muchacho en sus brazos mientras que su compañera le ponía los zapatos. Le había gustado sentir su cabeceo, su cabeza posándose regularmente en su hombro mientras que luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Finalmente se volvió a quedar dormido abrazado a ella y Regina no había esbozado el menor gesto para cogerlo, solo tomándose el tiempo para comprobar que estaba bien vestido. Después ella le había enseñado cómo colocarlo y asegurarlo en la sillita del coche, y se habían marchado, hablando sobre la elección del restaurante en el que querían encontrarse.

Emma suspiró de felicidad preguntándose si, un mes atrás, habría creído a alguien que viniera a decirle que en ese momento se encontraría donde estaba.

**Día 31 11:30**

Después de la llamada de su compañera, Emma había ido directamente al restaurante donde habían previsto encontrarse. La encontró sentada a una mesa, su madre en frente de ella. Inspiró profundamente, hizo estallar nerviosamente sus dedos y sus cervicales y expiró antes de entrar.

"_Calma Swan, no es un monstruo, es la madre de tu novia, no es un monstruo, es la madre de tu novia…La madre impresionante, carismática, super protectora que te espera alrededor de tu novia"_

«Emma, estás aquí» dijo Regina, levantándose para besar su mejilla

«Miss Swan» dijo Cora tendiéndole la mano

«Señora Mills» respondió ella estrechándosela

Se sentó al lado de Regina y tomó su mano bajo la mesa. Gesto que no se le escapó a Cora, pero que tampoco mencionó.

«Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido todo?» se dio prisa en preguntar

«Bastante bien. ¿Y tú día?»

«Trabajo, trabajo, cliente, cliente, conjunto, conjunto, cobro, cobro» resumió ella rápidamente «¿Cómo que bastante bien?»

«Hemos sabido que el procedimiento de divorcio es bastante sencillo. Ahora, si uno quiere divorciarse, el otro no puede impedirlo. Sin embargo, un punto ha creado debate, la repartición de bienes»

«¿Kathryn estaba allí?»

«No…mi madre estaba allí»

«Me niego a que repartas, la mayoría no es suyo, no lo merece después de lo que te ha hecho»

«Sé lo que piensas mamá, pero no voy a empezar con eso, si debemos repartir los bienes, los repartiremos. De todas maneras, no quiero la casa»

«Pero tú has pagado esa casa»

«No empieces, Kathryn ha pagado su parte»

«Su parte inferior a la tuya»

«Su parte igual, mamá»

«Ah, sí, su parte igual, pero por el contrario, tú has financiado la totalidad de los muebles si mis recuerdos no me traicionan»

«Tenemos una cuenta conjunta. Lo que es mío es de ella, ese era el principio»

«Tú y tu negación a la separación de bienes» resopló Cora visiblemente molesta

Emma no se atrevía a decir nada, esa conversación no podía dejarla indiferente, pues ella sabía que ese problema saldría a la palestra si todo marchaba con Regina. Cora no iba a cambiar su manera de ver las cosas por ella, e iba, seguramente, a intentar disuadir a su hija de comprometerse con una mujer de una clase inferior a la suya. Su compañera entrelazó sus dedos y comprendió que la sostenía, consciente de los temores que nacían en ella.

«Mamá, cuando yo me comprometo es por completo, el dinero no representa nada para mí, y lo sabes»

Cora la miró un instante, después sus ojos se posaron en Emma que de repente se sintió como pez fuera del agua.

«¿Dices eso para pasarle un mensaje subliminal a tu nueva amiga y tranquilizarla?»

«Compañera, mamá, Emma es mi compañera, y efectivamente, no deseo que se vea afectada por tus palabras»

«Definitivamente tienes el arte de encontrar…compañeras…» dijo ella cogiendo el término de su hija «…que no están al mismo niv…»

«La voy a cortar inmediatamente» dijo Emma que, aunque quería agradarle a Cora, no pensaba dejar que la criticara abiertamente «Puede detestarme sin darme una oportunidad, puede persuadirme de que no soy bastante buena para su hija, aunque eso no es verdad, puede pensar que puedo hacerla sufrir, cuando eso no pasará. Pero nunca, y digo bien, nunca, aceptaré que me critique abiertamente sin reaccionar»

Cora abrió la boca para hablar, pero Emma la interrumpió

«Además, le prohíbo que me compare con ella. No soy Kathryn y nunca lo seré. No está intentando conocerme y me clasifica como "daño potencial", pero ¿quién es un peligro aquí? ¿La que quiere la felicidad de Regina o la que busca poner impedimentos?»

«Yo deseo la felicidad de mi hija»

«Al igual que yo, así que deme una oportunidad para demostrarlo antes de rechazarme»

Cora se cruzó de brazos, a la vista estaba que poco acostumbrada a que alguien se le enfrentara de esa manera.

«No se puede decir que no tenga carácter»

«Hay que tenerlo para salir adelante en la vida» respondió ella con seguridad

«En eso estamos de acuerdo»

Pidieron la comida y el resto de esta pasó sin incidentes notables. Cora parecía comprobar regularmente a Emma, pero estaba tan concentrada en Regina que no prestaba atención.

«Lo único es el piano…» dijo Regina entonces mientras les servían los postres.

«¿Cómo que el piano?»

«Es un Steinway»

«¿Y…eso quiere decir?» preguntó insegura

«Eso quiere decir que vale una fortuna» respondió Cora «Steinway es un poco el Rolls de los pianos»

«¿El piano que tocaste en el escenario de la escuela?»

«No, aquel también es bueno, pero no un Steinway. El mío está en casa, no lo muevo sino para los grandes conciertos»

«Oh, como el concierto de la ópera de Boston»

«Eso es, ese era mi piano»

«Es magnífico, yo creía que era un piano de la ópera»

«No, es el mío, el que mis padres me regalaron cuando entré en el conservatorio»

«¿Cuánto vale ese piano? Si no es una indiscreción, por supuesto»

«Algo más de 100.000 dólares» dijo con toda naturalidad Cora

Emma se ahogó con el sobro de agua y miró a su compañera y a su madre alternativamente.

«¿De verdad?» dijo con dificultad.

«Era mi regalo» dijo Regina como si ese hecho explicara el precio del piano.

«Oh, estoy….oh là, là, no me esperaba eso. Y…» dijo ella intentando ignorar que Regina tocaba un piano que representaba más de cuatro veces su salario anual «¿Qué crees que hará Kathryn con relación al piano?»

«No lo sé, quererlo, querer una parte, destrozarlo por venganza. No estoy tranquila sabiendo que está allí»

«Entonces vamos a buscarlo» dijo ella segura de sí misma

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Regina mientras que su madre se ponía recta en su silla.

«Es tu piano, un regalo de tus padres, es importante para ti, y es tuyo. No hay nada que pensar, hay que ir a buscarlo. Para tu concierto, ¿fue transportado, no?»

«Sí, por una empresa especializada»

«Pues bien, llámalos y lo hacemos inmediatamente. Creo que hay suficiente sitio en casa de tus padres para ponerlo. Si hace falta, yo puedo quitar los únicos dos muebles que tengo para que entre en mi casa. Pero ni hablar de que ella tenga la ocasión de hacerte más daño»

Emma estaba enfadada con Kathryn, ¿cómo después de todo lo que había hecho, podía seguir haciendo de las suyas? Debería aprender a mantenerse en un segundo plano, pero esa palabra no parecía formar parte de su vocabulario. Desvió los ojos de su compañera y divisó que tenía la atención de su madre fija en ella. Cora incluso enarbolaba una ligera sonrisa que ella no supo cómo interpretar, y prefirió no detenerse en ello de momento.

«Tu compañera tiene toda la razón» dijo entonces ella, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres «Hay que actuar, he recogido gran parte de tus cosas, mañana o el viernes tu padre y yo volveremos. Eres libre de avisar a Kathryn si lo deseas»

«Entonces, hagámoslo el sábado» dijo Regina «Ella estará en una formación y no volverá sino al final del día, si no recuerdo mal»

«Perfecto, los cuatro podremos hacer la mudanza más fácilmente» dijo Cora sonriendo «Porque presumo que hay que contar ahora con usted» dijo con una frialdad más moderada que al principio

Emma evitó sonreír y asintió.

«Bien, entones lo haremos el sábado»

«Llamaré a Kathryn para avisarla, no quiero que hagamos la cosas a sus espaldas»

«Eso a ella no le ha preocupado» suspiró Cora

«Puedo pedir a Mary, David y Ruby que nos ayuden. Si tu padre se queda con Henry, seremos seis para la mudanza e iremos mucho más deprisa»

«Piensa usted en todo Miss Swan» respondió Cora

«¿Cómo no pensar en Henry?»

«No puedo sino estar de acuerdo. Bueno, empieza a hacerse tarde, debéis ir a trabajar»

«Tienes razón, voy al baño y nos vamos» dijo Regina levantándose

Emma sacó su cartera para ir a pagar, pero la madre de su compañera la interrumpió cogiendo la cuenta sin decir una palabra.

«Yo, hum…Gracias» dijo ella al ver que pagaba la totalidad de la cuenta.

«No es nada, Miss Swan» La miró un momento antes de volver a hablar «¿Es una apasionada, verdad?»

«¿Cómo?»

«Cuando está en una relación es a 300%»

«Con su hija así lo siento»

«Es muy honesta conmigo, ¿por qué?»

«Sé que ha sufrido con el comportamiento de Kathryn hacia su hija. Así que he supuesto que necesitaba evaluarme, y qué mejor que la honestidad para eso. Por Regina estoy dispuesta a ser lo más transparente posible»

«Usted hace las cosas muy difíciles, Miss Swan»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Para detestarla» dijo levantándose

Emma sonrió levantándose a su vez.

«Es el encanto Emma»

«Sin embargo no está todo ganado» se puso en su sitio otra vez

«Oh, estoy segura de ello, todavía debo probarme ante sus ojos»

Cora le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó. Cuando Regina se les unió, ella tomó la mano de la morena y juntas salieron del restaurante.

Esa comida, que ella preveía desastrosa, finalmente había marcado un nuevo paso hacia delante y con el corazón más ligero entrelazó sus dedos con los de su compañera.


	19. Chapter 19

Te amo

**Día 31 13:30**

«¿Te acompaño al trabajo?» preguntó Cora una vez fuera del restaurante

«No, está bien. Gracias» dijo ella sin añadir nada más

«Venga, sí, no hay problema, de todas maneras no tengo nada que hacer»

«No, no gracias, te lo aseguro, todo va bien» respondió ella, ligeramente nerviosa.

Cora la miró de la cabeza a los pies con mirada sospechosa

«Regina Paulette Martha Mills» dijo con tono severo

«Mamá, por favor, no me llames así, tengo la sensación de haber retrocedido varios años»

Miró a Emma de reojo, quien comprendió que no era el buen momento para reírse del segundo y tercer nombre.

«Entonces, explícame por qué no puedo acompañar a mi hija al trabajo»

«Si te lo digo, voy a pasar por una niña de 15 años»

Cora frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, el mensaje estaba claro, Regina no se escaparía tan fácilmente.

La morena suspiró antes de hablar

«Espero que te vayas para besar a mi novia»

Un silenció se instaló durante el cual Emma se obligaba a no reír, pero no pudo evitar le enrojecimiento pensando en la palabra "novia", Regina sostenía la mirada de su madre y Cora parecía que no estaba respirando.

«Argggg» suspiró ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando primera a una y después a otra

«Dos adolescentes, sois dos adolescentes»

«Te lo había dicho»

Cora movió la mano, besó a su hija en la mejilla y estrechó la mano de Emma.

«Hasta pronto, imagino, señorita Swan»

«Así lo espero»

«Por cierto, muy estético su chupetón»

Emma llevó inmediatamente su mano a su cuello donde sabía que su compañera se había dejado ir, y balbuceó

«¿Cómo…»

«Su gesto me confirma que tengo razón»

«¿Cómo lo has sabido?» preguntó Regina

«Te conozco, hija mía, y quería saber a qué estadio de la adolescencia habías regresado»

Entonces, se marchó, dejándolas solas, sin saber ninguna cómo actuar. Se miraron y rieron abiertamente acercándose casi tímidamente.

«Así que…Regina Paulette Martha Mills, ¿piensa besarme ahora que sus padres no nos ven?»

La morena le lanzó una mirada enfadada e hizo un movimiento como para caminar en sentido contrario. Emma la retuvo y empujó hacia ella de un tirón. Puso su mano en su nuca y la atrajo para besarla. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

«¿No deseabas la marcha de tu madre para besar a tu novia?»

Regina acortó el espacio y le ofreció un beso lento y dulce que hizo suspirar a la rubia.

«Hasta esta tarde» dijo ella separándose y alejándose acentuando su contoneo para el placer de sus ojos.

Emma se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista y se marchó al trabajo.

**Día 31 Tren de las 17:15**

«¿Sabes qué día es hoy?» preguntó Regina en cuanto Emma se sentó a su lado en el tren.

«Miércoles» dijo ella inclinándose para besarla

«¿Y qué tiene de especial el miércoles?»

«Déjame pensar…viene antes del jueves» dijo ella divertida

Regina entre cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta.

«Sí, pero no hablo de miércoles en cuanto a miércoles, hablo de hoy, el día que es hoy?»

«¿Si?» preguntó ella

«Déjalo, es un bobería»

«¿Qué es una bobería?»

«Nada, nada» respondió Regina sonriendo, haciendo como si no hubiera dicho nada, escondiendo como podía la decepción que se leía en su rostro

Emma se mordió el labio para no reír, se inclinó ligeramente para meter su mano en su bolso y sacó un paquete. Entonces, se inclinó hacia el cuello de su compañera y le murmuró al oído.

«¿Cómo habría podido olvidar que hace un mes que te conocí en este tren?»

La besó, acogiendo la pasión con la que ella le correspondió. Entonces, apoyó el paquete en sus rodillas.

«Feliz primer mesaniversario»

«¿Para mí?»

«No, para la joven dos filas más adelante, la encuentro super buena y me dije que podía tener algo con ella»

Regina le dio una palmada en el hombro mordiéndose los labios, contendiendo una sonrisa que parecía no querer dejar salir, quizás prohibiéndose confesar que la había hecho reír.

«Eres tonta» dijo «Y además no tienes ninguna oportunidad»

«¿Estás segura?» preguntó divertida «Espera, voy a ver, quizás sucumba al encanto Emma»

Comenzó a hacer como que se levantaba y su compañera la atrapó por el brazo para impedírselo. Tenía una mueca enfurruñada que Emma borró con un beso. Regina lanzó una mirada asesina a la joven que no era consciente de nada y volvió a mirar a su compañera

«Tú eres mía» dijo pegada a sus labios.

«¿Ah sí?» la pinchó ella con una sonrisa

«Sí» respondió ella con toda naturalidad

«Estoy de acuerdo» dijo Emma besando su mejilla «Abre tu regalo»

Regina sonrió satisfecha y comenzó abrir con prisa su regalo imaginando su contenido.

«_Macarrons_» dijo ella sonriendo «Gracias…No tengo nada para ti» dijo haciendo una mueca

«No pasa nada, no era la idea, lo que me alegra es no haber sido la única que se acordó»

Mientras hablaban, el tren había llegado a una estación y la joven que Emma había señalado se levantó. La rubia la miró y devolvió su atención a su compañera que miraba ella también a la joven. Vio sus ojos chocolate fusilarla y seguirla sin pestañear.

«¿Corazón?»

«¿Cómo me has llamado?» preguntó de golpe mirándola

Emma enrojeció inmediatamente dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y balbuceó palabras incoherentes

«¿Emma?»

«Corazón…» dijo ella tan débilmente que su compañera tuvo que inclinarse hacia ella

«¿Eres del tipo "palabras cariñosas"?»

«No, yo…no he…ha salido solo, yo…»

«Me gusta…» la interrumpió besándola

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, dilo otra vez»

«Corazón»

Regina se inclinó hacia delante para besarla y mostraba una gran sonrisa. Volvió a contemplar su caja de _macarrons_ y envió numerosas miradas hacia ella. Emma sintió las mariposas ahora tan familiares revolotear en su vientre, y las hormonas de la adolescencia subiendo a la superficie.

«¿Realmente crees que está buena?» dijo mirando a la mujer que pasaba por el pasillo

«Corazón, ni siquiera la he mirado, sería incapaz de decir cómo es»

La morena sintió escalofríos al escucharla

«¿Por qué ese apelativo me hace tanto efecto?»

«Porque eres una gran admiradora de la ñoñería. No lo aceptas, pero es un hecho, eres una gran romántica y te gusta que te haga sentir como una adolescente» dijo ella más seria

«Es posible» dijo Regina cogiendo un _macarron _y mordiéndolo de manera graciosa.

Emma suspiró mientras la miraba cómo jugaba con ella, sus ojos traicionaban el fondo de sus pensamientos.

«Eres la única a la que encuentro buena, la única a la que quiero y que nunca dejaré con otra. Soy tuya, tú eres mía, todo esto es perfectamente romántico-ñoño, me doy cuenta. Pero es lo que siento, así que voy a intentar asumir que me he vuelto un oso de peluche»

«Gracias»

Por su mirada, la joven comprendió que había mucho detrás de ese gracias. Le agradecía ser paciente, estar a su lado, no echarse atrás ante los obstáculos que su divorcio acarrearía. Le agradecía que soportara los celos y su miedo hacia los y las pretendientes, que la tranquilizara tantas veces como fuera necesario, que la amara y la ayudara a volver a tener confianza a su lado. Pero más allá de todo eso, Emma sentía que le agradecía el hecho de aceptar que ambas se pertenecían, la una a la otra, su compañera tenía necesidad de sentir esa pertenencia en la pareja, y ella también.

«Te amo»

Emma vio los ojos de su compañera abrirse y humedecerse ligeramente. Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarla, lo había dicho sin haberlo premeditado, sin haberlo reflexionado, sin haberlo visto venir, dándole igual que pudiera ser demasiado pronto o que estuvieran en el tren. Lo había pensado y por primera vez en su vida, no había tenido miedo de decirlo.

«¿De verdad?» pregunto la morena dulcemente

«Te amo» repitió ella con calma

Regina inspiró profundamente y se acercó para besarla

«Yo también te amo»

Se pasaron el resto del viaje besándose, confesándose su amor y degustando los _macarrons_ que simbolizaban el mes que se conocían.

Pensando en ello, Emma se asombraba de la rapidez con las que las cosas habían pasado, solo un mes y Regina se estaba divorciando, eran pareja y acababan de decirse esas pocas palabras que siempre le había costado pronunciar en sus relaciones pasadas. Y sin embargo, solo un mes después de haber posado sus ojos en ella, Emma sabía con certeza de que la quería para el resto de su vida y que haría lo que fuera necesario para que eso pasase.

**Día 32 y 33**

Los dos días siguientes, Regina y Emma prepararon la mudanza. La morena había llamado a Kathryn y le había sorprendido la flexibilidad de esta ante la situación. Parecía triste y perdida por teléfono, pero no había insistido. Había asentido con un "sí" o un "hum" a las palabras de la morena que le anunciaba que iría el sábado a buscar sus cosas. Regina estaba agradablemente sorprendida y angustiada a la vez, insegura de lo que se escondía bajo esa sorprendente colaboración. Emma intentaba tranquilizarla como podía, pero para ser honestos, ella también estaba sorprendida por su comportamiento.

Emma, por su parte, había contactado con David, Mary Margaret y Ruby que inmediatamente habían aceptado ayudarlas. La idea era que la mudanza fuera lo más rápida posible para no correr el riesgo de estar todavía allí cuando Kathryn volviera. Ellas habían llamado a los de la mudanza, alquilado un camión y avisado al padre de Regina de que tenía que quedarse con Henry.

Durante esos dos días, no se habían visto sino en el tren y Emma no se atrevía a confesarlo, pero era demasiado poco para su gusto. Deseaba compartir la intimidad de su compañera y en un tren las cosas eran un poco difíciles.

**Día 34 10:00**

La mudanza iba a buen ritmo, las cosas iban siendo colocadas en el camión alquilado por Regina. El trabajo había sido distribuido por equipos. Regina se auto atribuyó a Emma como compañera, tenían la tarea de recoger todas las cosas de la morena de la habitación y de la casa. Cora y Mary Margaret se encargaban de la habitación de Henry y de la supervisión del delicado traslado del piano por la empresa encargada. David y Ruby se encargaban de cargar, ir de un lado a otro para recoger las cajas y los bolsos llenos.

Todo iba bien, pero Regina parecía nerviosa.

«Respira, vas a explotar» dijo Emma embalando con precaución lo que parecían ser centenares de pares de zapatos.

«Todo está muy en calma, demasiado»

«No hay que quejarse cuando es así, al contrario»

«No, no, algo no va bien, Kathryn se tomó muy bien mi llamada cuando le dije que iba a venir a recoger mis cosas. Nada de pelea, ni de persuasión, ni cólera, demasiado fácil, esconde algo»

«¿Cómo qué?» preguntó ella metiendo en una caja un par de zapatos de tacón negros con los que tenía ganas de ver a su compañera.

«Tengo la sensación de vivir la calma antes de la tempestad»

«No te estreses, corazón, todo saldrá bien…Pero, ¿cuántos pares de zapatos tienes? No es humano» exclamó ella al abrir un cajón «Es un nido de zapatos altos este vestidor»

«Deje de comprar pasada cierta barrera. Mi prole ya es bastante prolífica»

«¿Pero te los vas a llevar todos o es posible una selección? Preguntó, atónita ante la cantidad.

«Me los llevo todos» respondió la morena en tono seco lanzándole una mirada que decía de lejos que la hipótesis de una selección no era considerable.

Emma se contuvo de reír mordiéndose el labio y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo intentando no enervar más a la bestia.

«Tienes cosas muy bonitas» dijo ella mirando una fila de elegantes vestidos de fiesta.

«¿Te quieres probar uno?»

«¿Puedo?»

«Por supuesto»

«¿Tenemos tiempo?»

«Tomémoslo, no podemos hacer nada de todas maneras, el traslado del piano va a llevar unas horas»

Emma vaciló un momento y cogió un largo vestido negro y ajustado, dio un paso para salir, pero finalmente decidió quedarse para cambiarse. Se quitó la camiseta arqueándose ligeramente con el único objetivo de provocar a su amada. Regina la miraba, devorando literalmente su cuerpo con la mirada y a la rubia le gustaba. Desabotonó sus vaqueros y le guiñó un ojo, mirándola a través de sus largos cabellos rubios que le caían en el rostro.

La morena se mordió el labio, su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido, sus ojos ya no eran chocolate, sino negros, y la joven rubia se sintió orgullosa del rápido efecto que podía provocar en ella. Se contorsionó para hacer deslizar sus pantalones apretados y se divirtió ofreciéndole una bonita vista de sus nalgas cubiertas por el encaje de sus braguitas.

«Para» dijo Regina antes de aclararse la garganta, sorprendida ella también por el tono grave y ronco que le había salido.

«¿De?» preguntó ella con tono inocente parándose de forma sensual

«De excitarme» dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.

«¿Estoy haciendo eso?» preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

La morena la calló besándola y Emma rio satisfecha contra sus labios. Suspiró sintiendo sus manos deslizarse por sus nalgas y se dejó llevar por ese beso.

«Bien, yo que deseaba ver un beso, no pensaba ver tanto»

Se separaron de golpe al escuchar la voz de Ruby. Regina se movió para colocarse delante de su compañera, queriendo esconderla de la mirada de la recién llegada.

«Oh, no te preocupes» dijo entonces la joven «Ya la he visto de todas las formas posibles»

«¿De todas las formas?»

«Está diciendo tonterías, no la escuches» intentó en vano la rubia

«Strip póker, Emma no estaba de suerte ese día»

«¿Juegas a menudo a eso?» preguntó ella

«Ohhhh, no» respondió en su lugar Ruby, salvándola sin saberlo «Es pudorosa nuestra Emma, y desde que te conoce es peor, como si todo eso…» dijo agitando la mano delante de la rubia «…se hubiera convertido en coto privado desde el momento en que te conoció. Cuando eso, hace cinco años, me llevó un año y ocho tragos de tequila en un hora para hacerla jugar con nosotros, ahora sé que es causa perdida de antemano»

Regina se mantenía recta como un palo y sonreía de oreja a oreja, aparentemente más que satisfecha por esa información.

«Venga, os dejo hacer vuestras guarradas y no tardéis mucho o en media hora os mando a tu madre» dijo ella a la morena antes de salir.

«Treinta minutos, eso nos deja un margen» dijo Emma besando el cuello de su compañera aun colocada delante de ella.

Ella se giró de golpe y la besó con pasión, empotrándola salvajemente contra uno de los armarios del vestidor. No le daba tiempo de respirar y la pegaba a ella, devorando sus labios con un fuego nuevo. A continuación, descendió por su cuello y lamió la zona donde una marca había existido y ya se había borrado. Prendió sus labios a la sensible piel y se puso a chupar posesivamente, haciendo gemir a la rubia que no conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Entonces se separó, besó una última vez sus labios y volvió a empaquetar como si nada hubiera pasado. A Emma le costó un momento volver a la tierra, dándose cuenta, después de unos instantes, de que estaba todavía en ropa interior. Se volvió a poner sus pantalones y su camiseta, incapaz de acordarse por qué se los había quitado. Ignoró el malestar que le hubiera gustado que su compañera hubiera aliviado y volvió ella también a su tarea, frente a Regina que sonreía con orgullo.

**Día 34 11:45**

«Solo tengo un imperante deseo, y es que mi padre llegue» dijo Regina masajeándose la nuca

«Oh, sí con Henry» dijo Emma levantando la cabeza pensando en la llegada del pequeño.

Su compañera se mordió el labio con expresión culpable y volvió a centrar su atención en una caja.

«¿Qué?»

«Nada»

«Venga, di, ¿en qué piensas que te hace sentir tan culpable?» la pinchó ella

«Yo…¿Me considerarías una mala madre si te confieso que de lo que en verdad tengo ganas es que traiga la comida?»

Emma estalló en carcajadas ante su expresión crispada

«No, es mono…vientre con patas»

«Henry es un vientre con patas, yo, solo tengo hambre después de una mañana empaquetando cajas»

«No te justifiques, te estaba tomando el pelo»

«Me gusta que tu primer reflejo sea pensar en Henry»

«¡Cómo para no hacerlo! Adoro a ese crío»

«¿No te da miedo?»

«¿El qué?»

«Estar con una mujer que tiene un hijo»

«No, aunque a veces tengo miedo del lugar que voy a ocupar en toda esta situación, él es una parte de ti, así que es importante para mí. Y además en diez segundos tu hijo me derritió»

Regina le sonrió, aliviada y su atención se fijó en un coche en el sendero.

«¿El repartidor se ha adelantado?» dijo Emma divertida mirando cómo se daba prisa en ir hacia la ventana.

«Sabía que todo estaba demasiado en calma» dijo entonces Regina, con un atisbo de estrés en la voz

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Emma inquieta levantándose también

«Kathryn está aquí»

«¿No debía volver por la tarde?» dijo corriendo hacia la ventana

«Parece que ha cambiado de planes, eso explica por qué estaba tan cooperativa, preparaba una vuelta anticipada. Mierda.» dijo ella más fuerte alejándose de la ventana y mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor.

«Regina, cálmate, ok, este enfrentamiento no va a ser agradable, pero es así, lo vamos a arreglar juntas»

«No lo entiendes, ella va a entrar, ver a esos desconocidos, mi madre, va a verte. Sabes cómo se puso en el tren, no será nada al lado de la crisis que se avecina»

«Sea como sea, tenemos que asumirlo»

«No, no, va a ser terrible» dijo caminando de un lado para otro, cediendo al pánico.

«Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Quieres que me esconda para que ella no me vea?»

Regina pareció dudar, después la miró a los ojos.

«No, no quiero hacer de ti mi sucio secreto»

Emma se contuvo de suspirar de alivio y la tomó en sus brazos. Apenas hubo hecho la pregunta, tuvo miedo de la respuesta. Si Regina le hubiera pedido que se escondiera, no habría podido evitar tener la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo erróneo.

«Es mejor que sea yo la que abra. Vete con los otros»

Emma la besó furtivamente y fue a unirse a Cora y Mary Margaret, aliviada al ver que Ruby y David no estaban ahí.

«Kathryn está aquí»

La madre de su compañera de repente se enervó y se levantó de un salto

«Voy»

«No» la paró colocándose delante de la puerta «Regina desea ocuparse ella, tenemos que respetarlo»

«¿Piensa dejarla sola?» preguntó con cólera

«Por supuesto que no. Pienso quedarme…discreta. Pero antes que nada, ¿puede llamar a su marido para decirle que no venga? No creo que Regina quiera que su hijo se encuentre en medio de todo esto»

Cora inspiró como para calmarse y se dio prisa en hacer lo que le dijo. Una vez hecho, Emma le señaló que se mantuviera callada y abrió despacio la puerta para poder escuchar lo que se decía.

_«…Regina, hemos tenido problemas, pero se puede arreglar»_

_«Sabes muy bien que no se puede. Tú y yo hemos acabado, no me hagas lamentar querer hacer las cosas correctamente»_

_«No me puedes echar en cara que intente evitar que mi mujer saque todas las cosas de nuestra casa»_

_«Esperaba que lo respetaras, apartándote a un lado»_

_«¿Apartarme en beneficio de esa Emma?»_

_«No vuelvas con esas, estoy cansada de tener la misma discusión contigo»_

_«¿No ves que su única meta es meterse entre nosotras?»_

_«Ella no se mete entre nosotras porque ya no hay un nosotras»_

_«Por supuesto que sí, eres mi mujer, eres mía» dijo ella, en su voz una mezcla de cólera y angustia_

_«Kathryn, suéltame»_

_«Kathryn sin Regina y Regina sin Kathryn no puede ser, y lo sabes. Soy tu alma gemela, desde nuestro primer beso sé que envejecería a tu lado»_

_«Yo también lo pensaba antes, pero el amor que sentí por ti se marchitó con tu infidelidad. Siempre serás mi primer amor, pero ya no te amo y me estaba consumiendo en nuestra relación»_

_«Yo no soy tu primer amor, soy tu único amor» dijo casi con desespero_

Emma la escuchaba y sentía su sangre hervir, la estaba imaginando suplicante, intentado tocar a Regina, de atraerla hacia ella. Se imaginaba la tristeza que debía tener en el rostro para enternecerla e inconscientemente apretaba los puños para calmarse.

_«Kathryn me haces daño»_

Esas palabras fueron una descarga tanto para Emma como para Cora. Las dos se precipitaron hacia el hall donde la rubia sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de la morena que intentaba soltarse.

«Te ha dicho que la sueltes, Kathryn» dijo Cora entrando.

«Me hubiera sorprendido que no estuviera implicada, ha debido correr ante la idea de ayudarla a dejarme»

«Confieso haber sentido cierta satisfacción cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y vio cómo eres»

«Usted nunca aceptó que su hija se…»

Se calló al cruzar la mirada de Emma. Su expresión pasó en pocos segundos del asombro a la rabia y Regina hizo una mueca, prueba de que estaba apretando más fuerte su brazo.

«Suéltela inmediatamente» dijo ella con una rabia visible en su voz

«¿O qué? ¿Piensa que puede amenazarme en mi propia casa?»

«Si nos basamos en quién ha pagado qué, diría que más bien es la casa de mi hija»

«Mamá, por favor» dijo Regina intentando de nuevo hacer que la rubia la soltara.

Emma se acercó peligrosamente a Kathryn intentando aparentar lo más amenazadoramente posible.

«¿Intenta intimidarme?» preguntó manteniéndola la mirada

«Suéltela»

«¿O qué?»

«O se tendrá que enfrentar a mí»

«¿Y eso debe asustarme?»

Emma la miró de arriba abajo y hundió sus ojos en los suyos sin pestañear

«Sí»

Kathryn no huyó su mirada, pero soltó a Regina que se masajeaba su brazo dolorido.

«No tendrá a mi mujer» gruñó

«Ya no es su mujer»

«Nunca será suya»

Emma intentó contenerse para no replicar y envenenar más las cosas, pero la frase siguiente de Kathryn la hizo salir de sus cabales

«Ella es mía y usted no cambiará nada»

Regina intentó intervenir, pero la reacción de Emma fue más rápida.

«Ella ya es mía. Se está agarrando a un matrimonio muerto, por una vez respétela y acéptelo»

«¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Ella volverá a mí, lo sé»

«Dios mío, tanta ceguera es desesperante» suspiró Cora que estaba al lado de su hija

«Usted cállese, no se ha pedido su opinión» dijo enfadada Kathryn

«Daré mi opinión cuando me dé la gana»

«No sé quién me impide…»

«Yo» se interpuso Emma cuando ella se acercaba a Cora con cólera

Kathryn la empujó. Emma dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a avanzar para colocarse delante de ella.

«Kathryn, no hagas las cosas más difíciles» dijo Regina

«No me creo que la hayas dejado venir aquí»

«Ha venido a ayudarme a recoger mis cosas«

«Saquear mi vida»

«Déjalo, tú has destruido nuestra pareja, así que no busques escapatorias a tu cólera ahora que estás sufriendo las consecuencias»

«NO» se enfadó «Nada está destruido, me niego a dejarte marchar con esta…mujer» dijo ella apretando su índice en el pecho de Emma.

La rubia la empujó como respuesta, comenzando a calentarse de verdad ante su comportamiento. Kathryn la fusiló con la mirada y no prestó ninguna atención a Cora que se dirigía hacia el salón.

«Bueno, Kathryn no sé tú, pero nosotras tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Gracias por haberte pasado, pero nos estás entorpeciendo, los transportistas del piano no tardarán en llegar y tenemos que comer»

La rubia giró los ojos hacia el piano y Emma la vio apretar los puños

«Siempre ese piano, ese maldito piano» gruñó ella «El gran éxito de Regina Mills, el orgullo de su madre, la estrella de las galas»

Cogió lo primero que tuvo a mano, un portarretratos, y lo lanzó contra el instrumento que presidía el salón.

«¡No, estás loca!» gritó Regina verificando inmediatamente si había sido rayado o dañado.

Kathryn cogió otro y cuando había levantado el brazo para lanzarlo, inmersa en su cólera, Emma le agarró la muñeca, apretando hasta que soltó el objeto.

La rubia se giró repentinamente, lo que desequilibró ligeramente a la joven. Y antes mismo de tener tiempo para reaccionar, sintió una bofetada en su mejilla, como una intensa quemadura.

«Le prohíbo que me toque» le gritó

Emma vio a Regina correr a su lado, pero casi no se dio cuenta de su presencia de lo que su mente hervía de cólera. Fusiló a Kathryn con la mirada y la obligó a mirarla.

«Gracias»

«¿Por qué?» respondió ella perpleja

«Porque ahora que usted ha comenzado, ya no tengo que contenerme»

Entonces la agarró por la chaqueta y la arrastró al exterior de la casa.

«Desaparezca y no moleste más a mi compañera, ella pidió el divorcio, después de años de engaños, lo mínimo es no meterse más en su camino»

Kathryn se quedó atónita y se abalanzó sobre Emma para separarla de Regina cuando esta posó su mano sobre su mejilla enrojecida.

«Ven a impedírmelo, recuperaré a mi mujer, nadie se meterá entre ella y yo»

Antes de que ella la alcanzara, David la rodeó por la cintura y la alejó, mientras que Regina impedía que Emma fuera a su encuentro.

«Emma, ella no vale la pena, no vale la pena» dijo ella rodeando su cintura.

«Ya no soporto su comportamiento» dijo ella rabiando, dispuesta a responder al menor golpe que la rubia intentara darle.

«Yo tampoco, pero eso no la cambiará. No te rebajes, no cedas a sus provocaciones»

Ella posó su mano en su mejilla y la obligó a mirarla para que calmase su mirada. Kathryn se revolvía en los brazos de David y se detuvo al verlas. Emma no dudaba de que ella podía ver el amor en sus miradas y medir el avance de su relación. La rubia se soltó de los brazos del joven y se aceró un poco, su pena y su rencor visible en su rostro.

«No os pondré las cosas fáciles»

Se marchó a toda prisa, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su coche después de haber subido. Regina se sobresaltó cuando el ruido retumbó y se pegó a Emma en cuanto el coche se hubo alejado.

Cora le hizo seña de que se tomara su tiempo, que ella se ocupaba de todo y Emma llevó a su compañera hacia la habitación manteniéndola un momento estrechada contra ella, para que dejara escapar sus angustias, en seguridad en sus brazos.

Solo bajaron una hora después y acabaron la mudanza en calma. Al ver a su hija tan frágil y temerosa, buscando permanentemente a su compañera que abandonaba todo lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto la solicitaba, Cora fue a ver a Emma para pedirle que pasara el día con ellos.

«¿Está segura? ¿No le molesta?»

«Lo que me molestaría sería ver a mi hija lejos de la persona que necesita. No insista, venga, ella la necesita»

Emma asintió y fue a avisar a Mary Margaret de que no volvería con ella.

**Día 34 20:30**

Emma caminaba alrededor del piano acariciándolo, asimilando el precio del instrumento que se encontraba delante de ella. Había venido a pasar la velada con su compañera para su gran satisfacción. Estaban solas, sus padres estaban en una fiesta. Habían jugado con Henry y lo habían acostado, y ahora disfrutaban ese momento de dos. Pensaba, observando el instrumento, en su compañera tocándolo, en sus dedos danzando sobre las teclas con gracia y destreza.

«Así que este es el famoso piano» dijo ella al escuchar pasos sabiendo que era su compañera

«Es él» dijo Regina abrazándola por la espalda.

Emma se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sus tacones cuando la notó pegar su cabeza en lo alto de su espalda. La rubia cogió las manos que reposaban en su vientre y se llevó una a su boca para dejarle en ella un beso.

«Toca para mí»

Regina estrechó su abrazo antes de soltarla. Se sentó ante el piano con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios y parecía estar pensando antes de tocar

«¿Deseas escuchar la música o sentir la música?»

«¿Cómo que sentir?»

«Quítate los zapatos y échate sobre el piano»

«¿Quieres que suba encima del piano?» preguntó insegura

«No le pasara nada, Emma. Siéntate y recuéstate suavemente»

La joven dudó, pero finalmente obedeció. Se izó encima con una prudencia extrema y se recostó.

«Pon tu cabeza lo más cerca del teclado»

Cuando se hubo colocado bien, su compañera comenzó a tocar suavemente, las notas se encadenaban y Emma podía sentir las vibraciones en todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación agradable, como si Regina tocara en ella, rodeándola con su música hasta llegar a su corazón. Definitivamente, enamorarse de un músico le permitía descubrir ese mundo de una manera completamente nueva. Cerró los ojos y se dejó transportar por un momento por los sonidos, intentando hundirse por entero en el universo de su compañera, intentando sentir todo lo que ella podría sentir mientras tocaba. Tenía la sensación de que ella acababa de comenzar con el último fragmento cuando ya las notas se disipaban suavemente.

«Tocas tan bien» murmuró con los ojos aún cerrados después de uno segundos de silencio.

«Acércate»

Sintió las manos de Regina agarrar sus brazos y la hizo deslizar un poco más hacia ella. Emma estaba aún recostada, pero ahora tenía su cabeza colgando, sus cabellos sobre las teclas blancas y negras. Aún no había abierto los ojos, aún perdida en esas sensaciones cuando sintió los labios de su compañera sobre los suyos, ofreciéndole un beso al revés al que ella respondió inmediatamente.

Gimió cuando la morena deslizó su mano entres sus pechos, y numerosos estremecimientos comenzaron a invadir su cuerpo.

«Regina» suspiró entre beso y beso

«Siempre he querido hacer esto»

Se levantó y tiró de su compañera hasta sentarla sobre el piano, se colocó entre sus piernas y volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios con pasión. Emma estaba inclinada y perdida completamente en ese intercambio, consciente de lo que iban hacer si nada las paraba.

La morena descendió sus besos por su cuello y murmuró contra su piel, con voz jadeante

«¿De..bo…parar…me?»

«No» suspiró ella como respuesta, los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las maravillas que le estaba haciendo «Nada de eso»

«Henry duerme, mis padres no regresan antes de medianoche»

«Bésame» dijo ella, borrando así las últimas dudas de su compañera

Ella no se hizo de rogar y se precipitó sobre la rubia. Regina se apresuró a quitarle la camiseta, a la que le siguió el sujetador que no resistió a su destreza. La besó con pasión, y al mismo tiempo, Emma sentía sus manos por todas partes.

«¿No voy demasiado rápido?»

La única respuesta fue un gruñido emitido por la rubia, así que ella descendió sus besos por su garganta. La morena pareció perder todos los temores de ir demasiado rápido, pues descendió aún más hasta llegar a su pecho. Emma se arqueó para profundizar el contacto y gimió sintiendo cómo desabotonaba sus vaqueros. El ruido de la cremallera pareció resonar en toda la sala y ella temblaba ya de anticipación ante la idea de que la tocara de nuevo. Tomó un pezón en su boca y trazó con la lengua un círculo a su alrededor. Se ocupó durante un rato de sus pechos antes de descender y quitarle los pantalones y de paso las braguitas.

«He tenido ganas de esto desde ese momento en el vestidor»

Emma gruñó separando inconscientemente sus piernas, acordándose del deseo no satisfecho que había sentido. Dio un pequeño saltito cuando su compañera la tocó con su lengua. Regina parecía tan impaciente como ella y eso le gustaba. Trataba su intimidad como nadie lo había hecho, descubriendo cada rincón, escuchando cada reacción y adaptando sus movimientos según fueran estas. El placer creció rápido en ella, muy rápido y sin comprender cómo había pasado, explotó en un grito de placer, experimentando el orgasmo más rápido de toda su vida.

Emma jadeaba, recostada a lo largo del piano, costándole recuperar su respiración. Sintió cómo su compañera ascendía dulcemente sus besos por su vientre y se recostaba sobre ella.

Se recobró y se dejó deslizar directamente en los brazos de su compañera. Ella estaba totalmente desnuda pegada a ella, totalmente vestida, y esa posición no le molestaba. Se sentía bien, sabía que a ella le gustaba, sentía que a ella le gustaba mirarla. Las manos aventureras de Regina acariciaban su piel y se perdieron hacia sus nalgas, y ella rio besándola cuando la morena las apretó dulcemente.

Mientras que sus lenguas se enredaban en una lucha por la dominación, Emma desvistió rápidamente a su compañera, el sujetador cedió al segundo intento lo que hinchó su orgullo. A continuación la condujo hacia el taburete del piano y se sentó a su espalda. Besó su cuello, su nuca, sus hombros y acarició su vientre. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y subió su mano hacia su pecho.

Lo tomó y no se movió de ahí continuando con sus besos. De golpe, una de las preguntas de Ruby le vino a la cabeza _¿Qué se siente al tocar unos pechos que no son los tuyos?_ Ella gruñó al apretarlos suavemente

«Es tan bueno» dijo a su pesar como para responder a su amiga

«Hummm» gimió Regina, haciéndola regresar al acto en que estaban ocupadas «Sí»

Emma disfrutó de esa sensación que estaba descubriendo, dándose cuenta de que los senos de su compañera estaban perfectamente esculpidos para su mano. De un tamaño perfecto para que ella pudiera tomarlo completamente, su pezón endurecido cosquilleándole en la palma que se divirtió frotándo. Deslizó su segunda mano, después, por su vientre hasta su intimidad ciertamente con menos vacilación y miedo que la primera vez.

Jugó con su dedo, deslizando, yendo un poco más hacia dentro, constatando con orgullo el deseo que provocaba en su compañera. Sintió cómo se erguía y comprendió su mensaje silencioso. Dejó que su mano se aventurara aún más y comenzó unas lentas caricias en su clítoris. Regina gimió y comenzó a contonearse ligeramente para invitarla a que acelerarse. Deslizó uno, después dos dedos en ella, y esperó al sentirla tensarse un poco. Cuando la morena comenzó a moverse, se tomó como eso como luz verde y comenzó un movimiento de vaivén, y su otra mano aun en su pecho.

Su compañera jadeaba y deslizó una mano en su nuca para pegarse a ella, mientras seguía con sus movimientos. Se apoyaba en ella, y la rubia tenía que mantener el peso para no caerse las dos. La morena gemía cada vez más, y Emma vio que su mano estaba en el aire, a la altura de su rostro. Todos sus dedos estaban extendidos y solo el dedo corazón se movía de delante hacia atrás en un movimiento discontinuo debido a los espasmos de placer que la invadían.

Emma entonces comprendió que ella le estaba indicando un movimiento para hacer, sin logar expresarse del placer que estaba sintiendo. Ella lo hizo, esperando seguir correctamente sus consejos, y apoya su mano contra su intimidad, sus dos dedos aún en ella. Comenzó entonces un movimiento de adelante hacia atrás en ella y fue recompensada por un grito de la morena.

«Sí…sí…» dijo ella contoneándose cada vez más, acompañada por la rubia que aceleraba la presión y la velocidad. Estaba absorbida por los gritos que ella daba y orgullosa de ser la responsable de ello. Regina temblaba descontroladamente y la sintió contraerse alrededor de sus dedos, prueba de que el orgasmo estaba próximo. Entonces sintió las uñas de su compañera en su hombro y la sostuvo mientras se convulsionaba ligeramente, acogiendo finalmente su liberación.

Emma la mantuvo sobre sus abdominales cuando ella se derrumbó, la respiración entrecortada. Se retiró delicadamente y fue interrumpida por su compañera que agarró su mano. Se la llevó al rostro y metió sus dos dedos en su boca. La joven pocas veces había vivido algo que le hubiera parecido tan erótico. Notaba su lengua bailar y su cuerpo se calentaba a una rapidez increíble. Liberó finalmente sus dedos y se contorsionó para pedir un beso que le fue concedió sin tardanza.

«Creo que no voy a poder sentarme nunca más aquí sin pensar en lo que acabamos de hacer»

«Me gusta esa idea» dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Se acariciaban, sin darse prisa en vestirse, cuando un ruido de coche parando en la entrada llamó la atención de ambas. Regina se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, separando un poco la cortina y volviendo a ponerla en su sitio rápidamente.

«Mis padres» dijo ella agitada.

«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma levantándose de un salto, su corazón desbocándose en su pecho

«Mis padres han vuelto antes. Rápido, vístete»

Corrieron cada a una a sus prendas para evitar verse sorprendidas desnudas en la sala de música. Regina fue la más rápida y cogió un cuaderno de partituras mientras que Emma entraba en pánico al no encontrar su sujetador. Al escuchar pasos en la escalera, seguramente guiados por la luz que provenía de la estancia, se puso su camiseta y corrió a sentarse al lado de su compañera.

«Miss Swan, ¿aún está aquí?» preguntó Henry al entrar seguido por su mujer

«Si va a dormir aquí, será en la habitación de invitados» dijo Cora entrando también ella en la sala

«Si ella duerme aquí será en mi habitación» dijo Regina en el mismo tono.

«Ya no tiene quince años» dijo Henry lanzando una mirada divertida a su mujer

«Bajo este techo ni hablar de que duerman juntas» le respondió ella

«No se preocupe, señora Mills, no pensaba quedarme esta noche» dijo entonces Emma «Y además, mientras el niño no esté al corriente de todo, no nos permitiríamos dormir juntas»

Cora la miró y sonrió, satisfecha por su intervención

«No es mi intención hacerla marchar, Miss Swan, es bienvenida a quedarse en la habitación de invitados»

«Quédate» dijo Regina cogiéndole la mano

Emma vio a Henry moverse despacio y empujar algo sobre el mueble más próximo.

«Ok» dijo ella intentando ignorar el nudo que le apretaba el estómago ante la idea de que lo que él acababa de empujar fuera su prenda perdida.

«¿Qué hacíais?» preguntó Cora

«Buscaba una pieza para tocarle a Emma»

«¿Le gusta oírla tocar?»

«Oh, sí» respondió honestamente «Creo que es algo de lo que nunca podría cansarme»

Una vez más la madre de su compañera sonrió, y después fue a besar la mejilla de Regina.

«¿Cómo fue vuestra velada?»

«Horriblemente aburrida» dijo ella

«Pensé que caería en coma» comentó Henry

«Nos hemos ido a la francesa cuando la ocasión se ha presentado» continuó Cora

«Nos hemos escapado poniendo pies en polvorosa, sí»

«Era un interminable discurso de un generoso donante que nos ha salvado»

«Que estaba allí más para mostrarse…»

«Que participar» terminó Cora riendo con su marido

Emma se preguntaba si todo el tiempo eran así, tan cómplices, y la gran sonrisa de su compañera le confirmó sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar pensar en la vida que podría tener al lado de esta familia a la que se estaba apegando tan rápido.

«Me voy a la cama, estoy reventada» dijo Cora «Buenas noches, Miss Swan, Buenas noches, cariño»

«Buenas noches mamá»

«Buenas noches, señora Mills»

«Cora» dijo ella mientras salía «Después de lo hizo esta mañana, me puede llamar Cora»

«Buenas noches Cora» rectificó ella intentando contener su orgullo

«¿Vienes amor?»

«Ya voy, ahora te alcanzo»

Ella se marchó y Henry se dio prisa en coger el sujetador que le tendió a Regina. Emma estaba avergonzadísima y no sabía dónde meterse, mientras cogía rápidamente la prensa.

«Dese prisa en ponérselo, porque si Cora comprende lo que habéis hecho sobre ese piano, está usted muerta» dijo él girándose hacia Emma «Y a ti, te encierra en una torre hasta que tus cabellos sean lo suficientemente largos para que puedas escapar» dijo dirigiéndose a su hija.

«Lo siento papá, no pensábamos que regresaríais tan pronto»

«No quiero saber nada, sobre todo no quiero saber nada más» dijo él saliendo rápido como si temiera que algo le fuera a ser contado «Y sobre todo limpiad el piano por piedad» dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a salir rápidamente, con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

«Tengo ganas de morirme de la vergüenza» dijo Emma después de unos segundos

«Habla por ti»

Se miraron y acabaron por reírse juntas de la situación. Emma se dio prisa en ponerse su sujetador mientras que Regina vigilaba la puerta, y la rubia reía divertida al ver que daba ojeadas hacia su dirección.

Ella preparó la habitación de invitados, le prestó lo necesario para la noche y se marchó a cambiarse, mientras la rubia hacía lo mismo. Emma estaba acostada cuando su compañera vino a asegurarse de que estaba bien instalada.

«¿Vas a arroparme?» preguntó ella al verla subir el cobertor sobre ella

«¿Te gustaría?»

«Nadie lo ha hecho nunca» dijo ella tímidamente

Regina la miró con una inmensa ternura y se acercó a ella. Se inclinó y la cubrió hasta el cuello. Remetió los bordes y apartó su pelo detrás de las orejas. Besó su frente, después sus labios. Emma se sentía bien dejándose mimar de esa manera.

«Solo has remetido un lado» la pinchó al verla levantarse

«Lo sé» respondió rodeando la cama

Levantó el cobertor y se deslizó en la cama con ella. Se acurrucó contra ella, entrelazando sus piernas, pasó su brazo sobre su vientre y hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

«No podemos dormir juntas, lo sabes»

«Solo voy a quedarme un momento, después me voy»

«Vas a dormirte»

La morena no le respondió y se pegó un poco más depositándole un beso en el cuello. Era algo que tenía el don de hacerle perder los papeles a la rubia. Siempre había creído detestar eso, hasta que encontró a Regina. Era la primera capaz de hacerle perder los sentidos de esa manera.

Como había predicho, rápidamente escuchó su respiración hacerse más profunda y regular. Miró a su compañera y no tuvo corazón para despertarla de lo en paz que parecía. Se quedó un momento con ella antes de salir lo más despacio posible. Se encontró en el pasillo, entre las diferentes habitaciones y no sabía qué hacer.

¿Ir a dormir a la habitación de Regina?

Sí, pero si Henry iba a buscar a su madre y se la encontraba a ella, ¿qué pensaría?

¿El sofá? Peor, estaba segura de que alguien la encontraría.

Estaba pensando cuando la habitación de enfrente se abrió

«¿Señorita Swan?»

«Buenas noches Cora. Puede llamarme Emma»

«¿Qué hace ahí?»

«Yo…»

La morena la miró con una mirada suspicaz y fue a mirar a la habitación descubriendo a Regina dormida.

«Ahhh, esta niña» suspiró ella «Tan testaruda como su madre»

«Estaba buscando un sitio donde dormir» dijo Emma, como para justificarse

«Está intentando agradarme de verdad, ¿no es así?»

«Deseo merecer su confianza»

«Es usted…verdaderamente muy difícil de odiar. Vuelva a acostarse» ordenó ella con tono seco sin querer perder su autoridad «Porque si mi hija coge frío durmiendo sola en esa cama, la haré responsable»

Emma sonrió y volvió rápidamente al lado de su compañera antes de que su madre cambiara de opinión. Se acostó e inmediatamente Regina se pegó a ella sin despertarse. Se durmió enseguida y no se despertó sino mucho más tarde cuando sintió un peso caer sobre ella. Abrió los ojos de golpe sin comprender qué pasaba. Notó que Regina luchaba con ella misma por seguir dormida y entonces se dio cuenta de dónde provenía el peso sobre ella.

«Si duermes con mamá, ¿es que eres la enamorada de mamá?»

Emma no consiguió responder al pequeño, contentándose con una sonrisa crispada rezando para que su compañera la sacara de ese aprieto.


	20. Chapter 20

Se habría llamado Isabelle

**Día 35 07:45**

«¿Vamos a vivir los tres?» preguntó el pequeño a la joven que aún no se había movido.

Emma tragó saliva y empezó a despertar a Regina que hundía su cabeza en su cuello para luchar contra el despertar. Intentó pellizcarle la espalda o las nalgas, pero el efecto fue el contrario. En vez de despertarse, Regina gruñó pasando su brazo alrededor de la rubia y pegándose completamente a ella.

Ella intentó moverla un poco más sin desviar los ojos del niño, como si fuera una animal peligroso que no hay que dejar de mirar bajo ningún pretexto si se quiere salvar la vida.

«Un poco más cariño» masculló la morena comatosa

Emma habría querido poder disfrutar plenamente de ese apelativo, pero no lograba concentrarse bajo los ojos como platos del pequeño que comenzaba a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

«¿Eres el cariño de mamá? Abuelo dice a abuela, cariño, así que tú eres la enamorada de mamá» dijo él levantándose para ponerse a salar en la cama

«No, Henry, yo…» comenzó ella sintiendo a Regina pegarse aún más.

«¿No eres la enamorada de mamá?»

«No es eso, es que…»

«¿Por qué entonces duermes con ella?» preguntó él mientras se sentaba perplejo

«No, yo, duermo con ella porque…»

«¿Vas a vivir con nosotros?»

«Henry, yo…Es tu mamá quien te va a hablar de todo eso» dijo ella con poca convicción

«¿Tú no quieres?»

«¿Hablar contigo?»

«Vivir con nosotros…»

«Henry, mi vida, no es eso, en absoluto, yo adoro a tu mamá»

«¿La quieres?» dijo él con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Emma no sabía dónde meterse, cómo actuar, qué decir. Pellizco mucho más fuerte a su compañera que se despertó de golpe gruñendo. Le llevó un momento distinguir algo entre sus cabellos, todos despeinados.

«Pero, ¿por qué me has hecho daño?» preguntó con una voz quejica y adormilada. Pasó una mano sobre su rostro para colocar sus cabellos y se enderezó al ver finalmente a su hijo.

«Henry, ratoncito, ¿qué haces aquí?»

«Me he despertado» dijo con toda naturalidad

«¿El abuelo y la abuela no están contigo?»

«No»

«¿Dónde están?»

«Mumú»

«¿Y te has levantado solo?»

«Abrazo de mañana»

Regina suspiro separándose de su compañera. Miró a su hijo un instante y le hizo seña de que se acercase. El pequeño moreno no se lo hizo repetir y se deslizó entre ellas, pegándose a su madre. Se dejó mimar un poco, después se contorsionó para mirar a Emma con una gran sonrisa.

«¿Tú vas a casarte a mamá?»

«Con mamá, casarte con mamá, Henry» dijo Regina antes de pensar en las palabras «En fin, quiero decir…No, no es que…Emma y yo no…Henry, ¿qué me haces decir?»

«¿No quieres?» preguntó inocentemente el niño que no comprendía por qué su madre estaba nerviosa.

«No, yo…no es eso…Pero nosotras estamos…»

Mientras hablaba, miraba a Emma y esta comprendió la razón de su nerviosismo. Regina no estaba incomoda de hablar con su hijo, estaba nerviosa de herirla a ella con las palabras que quería decirle a su hijo. Entonces sonrió y asintió para hacerle comprender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que fuera a decirle, que todo estaba bien.

«Henry» dijo entonces su madre tomando una gran bocanada de aire «Es muy pronto para que Emma y yo pensemos en casarnos, hace falta tiempo para esas cosas, ¿entiendes?»

El pequeño se puso como si estuviera pensando y asintió con una sonrisa

«Sí, pero…» se acercó a su madre y puso sus pequeñas manos en sus orejas para proteger el secreto que se disponía a decirle «¿Emma es la enamorada de mamá?»

Regina le lanzó una mirada en la que se podía leer entre líneas y llevó sus labios a la oreja de su hijo. Puso su mano de la misma manera que él, cubriendo su oreja con una sola y murmuró a su vez sin dejar de mirar a Emma.

«Sí»

Henry se dio la vuelta de golpe hacia Emma y se lanzó sobre ella. Sintió sus pequeños brazos agarrarse a su cuello tan fuerte como podía.

«¡Bien!» dijo riendo «Emma, Emma, Emma» canturreó, transportándolas días atrás cuando cantó esa canción por primera vez.

«¿Quieres a Emma?» preguntó Regina

La joven rubia sintió su respiración cortarse al escuchar la pregunta y al esperar la respuesta. Ella no sabía si quería la respuesta o no. Tampoco sabía que respuesta deseaba oír, su mente hervía y la llevaba dos años atrás, cuando había perdido a su hija. Veía a ese pequeño delante de ella y no podía evitar pensar en ella. Se pasó instintivamente la mano por el vientre y creyó ver que Regina se había dado cuenta.

«Sí» dijo el niño con entusiasmo. Ese entusiasmo inocente que hace tan fácil la noción de amor. Quiero o no quiero, ¿por qué la vida no sería así de sencilla?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas que le ardían en los ojos. Tragó saliva con dificultad y beso la frente del pequeño.

«Yo también Henry»

Hubiera querido pronunciar las palabras, pero se habían quedado bloqueadas en su garganta, ya quería a ese niño, pero la herida en su corazón era aún muy reciente, demasiado complejo de momento.

«Voy al baño» dijo levantándose de repente.

No dio tiempo a Regina para que reaccionase y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Se cruzó con Cora que intentó hablarle, pero siguió su camino para encerrarse en el baño. Todo era demasiado intenso, no se había dado cuenta de la culpabilidad que iba a sentir al amar a ese pequeño. Se dejó deslizar contra la puerta y se llevó las rodillas hacia el pecho. Cruzó los brazos y hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Intentaba calmar su corazón, atajar las lágrimas, acoger esa nueva felicidad que una parte de ella pensaba merecer, esperaba merecer a pesar de todo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada sobre el frío suelo, algunos minutos seguramente, cuando tocaron muy suavemente a la puerta.

«Emma…Emma, soy yo…»

No respondió directamente, apoyando su cabeza y su espalda contra la puerta como para sentirse más próxima a su compañera.

«No habría debido» escuchó murmurar la voz amortiguada de la morena «Es demasiado pronto para eso»

Ella continuó callada, incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

«Perdóname»

La voz de Regina era tan débil que casi no traspasaba la puerta que las separaba. Tenía la sensación de que le había murmurado en su oído y comprendió que su compañera estaba de rodillas o sentada al otro lado de la puerta.

«Te amo»

Emma sintió su corazón estrecharse y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Vio a la morena levantarse a toda prisa al ver cómo se abría la puerta, y se culpabilizaba ante la inquietud en su mirada.

«Te amo» dijo ella

Regina se abalanzó sobre ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos y la apretó como si tuviera miedo de que se le escapara.

«No tenía que haberlo dicho, fui una idiota al preguntar eso»

«No» dijo ella, sorprendida ante su tono ronco de voz «No es tu culpa»

Ella la besó, intentando asegurarle de que todo estaba bien y asegurarse ella también.

«¿Estás triste Emma?»

Miró tras Regina y vio a Henry agarrado al camisón de su madre. Él la miraba con sus ojillos tristes y parecía no atreverse caminar hacia ella.

Ella se sentó en el suelo para ponerse a su altura y tendió sus brazos para que él la abrazara, y el niño rápidamente fue hacia ella.

«Un poco sí» respondió ella

«¿Por mi culpa?»

«No, no es por tu culpa, te lo prometo»

«¿Por qué estás triste?»

Regina quiso intervenir, pero Emma le dijo que no suavemente con la cabeza. Aún sentada en el suelo, ayudó al pequeño a sentarse en sus piernas y le peinó un poco sus cabellos rebeldes.

«Porque he pensado en una cosa triste que me pasó»

«¿Qué?» preguntó él inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado.

«Hace dos años…» ella inspiró profundamente para darse valor y seguir hablando «Perdí a mi hijita»

«¿Dónde está ella?» preguntó él inocentemente

Emma quería responder, quería logar hablar, pero su voz se quebró y en su lugar, apretó al niño contra su pecho. Él se dejó y apretó sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y ella hizo lo mismo apretándolo. Regina se acercó a ella, se arrodillo y acarició la cabeza de su hijo y besó la de su compañera.

«Mi bebé, la hjita de Emma no está en ninguna parte, ella se fue a unirse con las estrellas y ya no es posible volver a encontrarla»

«¿Nunca, nunca?»

«Nunca, nunca»

«¿Y te duele tu barriga?» preguntó él girando la cabeza para pegar su nariz a su cuello

Incapaz de responder esta vez también, ella se conformó con asentir dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen silenciosas. Sintió al pequeño estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas y a Regina sentarse a su lado para abrazarlos a los dos. La morena besó su sien y puso su dedo bajo su mentón para que la mirara. Ella le murmuró en silencio que la amaba y la besó con una ternura particular, reconfortante y tranquilizadora.

«¿Todo bien por aquí? No lo parece»

Emma desvió la mirada para que la madre de su compañera no viese las lágrimas.

«Emma, ella tiene a su bebé en las estrellas» respondió Henry después de un momento de silencio

Cora la miró un momento y tendió la mano

«¿Vienes Henry? Mamá y Emma necesitan estar un poco a solas»

«Pero, yo…»

«Nada de peros» dijo con tono autoritario

El pequeño moreno resopló exasperado y dio un beso a Emma antes de seguir a su abuela.

«Miss Swan, ¿es usted alérgica a algo?»

«Heu…no…. a nada» respondió ella perpleja, preguntándose la razón de esa pregunta.

«Tienes suerte, yo soy alérgica a la piña» dijo divertida Regina.

«¿Hay algún alimento que no le guste?» continuó Cora como si su hija no la hubiese interrumpido

«Hum…las espinacas…y la coles de Bruselas» dijo ella cada vez más insegura de sus intenciones.

«Perfecto, iré hacer la compra para el fin de semana, no quiero envenenarla. ¿Preferencias para el desayuno?»

«Yo…café, para el resto me adapto»

«Vamos Henry» dijo ella llevándose al pequeño «Vamos a hacer tortitas para mamá y su amiga»

«Yo echo, yo echo» escucharon ellas gritar mientras se iba alejando

«¿Qué acaba de pasar?» preguntó Emma que miraba aún la puerta porque Cora había desaparecido

«Mi madre te ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana aquí»

«¿Por piedad?» preguntó un poco a su pesar

«Mi madre no hace nada por piedad o compasión, te lo puedo asegurar»

Emma sonrió, estaba un poco incómoda de que las cosas pasasen de esa forma, pero estaba feliz ante la perspectiva de no tener que separase de Regina en ese momento.

«Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir»

«No fue culpa tuya»

«Forcé las cosas, fue estúpido y prematuro»

«No, me conmovió. Que tu hijo me…que me aprecie cuenta mucho para mí, me llega al corazón»

«Sí, pero no pensé en lo que podrías sentir. Te prometo que me lo haré perdonar»

«¿Y cómo?» preguntó con una expresión pícara que no había premeditado

«Oh, eso…» ronroneó su compañera a su oído «De muchas formas, de múltiples…variadas…e instructivas formas»

«Como es usted señorita Mills, tan temeraria»

«No tienes idea» dijo antes de besarla

Se levantaron y se unieron a Cora y Henry que comenzaban con la preparación de las tortitas. Todo el día Emma disfrutó plenamente de las constantes demandas de atención por parte de Henry. Se pegaba a ella literalmente e ignoraba completamente al resto del mundo. Jugó con él en el jardín, lo hizo revolverse bajo sus cosquillas en el sofá, tuvo que ver cuatro episodios de Mickey sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y con el niño acurrucado contra ella. Ella tuvo el honor de darle de comer y bañarlo, y después acostarlo. Se sintió feliz al ver que en poco tiempo había perdido casi todo pudor con ella, solo se tapó sus partes íntimas cuando lo metió en el baño, después lo sacó y le puso el pijama.

Durante todo el día, Regina se había quedado con ellos, y Emma la había visto sacar una cantidad considerable de fotos de ellos dos. Cora y Henry estuvieron con ellos intermitentemente, uniéndoseles de vez en cuando, pero dejándolos mayoritariamente solos.

Si tenía que ser honesta, el momento favorito de la joven era la hora del baño. Regina estaba sentada sobre la taza de wáter cuya tapa estaba bajada, posición elegante, con las piernas cruzadas, contrastando con su asiento ocasional. Henry jugaba en la bañera, hablando sin interrupción del día que acababan de pasar y planeando lo que quería hacer al día siguiente.

La morena respondía a su hijo con animación, adornando sus proyectos que más o menos eran aceptados por unanimidad. Emma, por su parte, estaba de rodillas delante de la bañera bañando al pequeño. Se pasó casi quince minutos haciéndole peinados diferentes y variados con el champú. El cuarto de baño resonaba con las risas y a ella le gustaba esa sensación de ser una familia, Regina, Henry y ella. Después, lo había sacado del baño, intentando no reírse de sus intentos de esconderse. Ella había extendido una gran toalla y el pequeño se había envuelto en ella encontrándose en sus brazos.

La mezcla del tacto de la toalla, del pequeño pegado a ella, del olor del champú de manzana, la templada humedad, la sonrisa de Regina delante de ella, todas esas cosas mezcladas habían sido su momento favorito. Ese en que se permitió encender en su corazón una pequeña chispa apagada durante mucho tiempo.

Una vez Henry acostado, Regina y ella se habían acurrucado la una contra la otra bajo una manta en el sofá, ante una película que no miraban, demasiado ocupadas besándose largamente y charlando tranquilamente. En el momento de ir a dormir, se obligaron a separarse bajo orden categórica de Cora. Ya sola en su habitación, se puso a suspirar pensando en cuánto amaba esa vida de la que acababa de vivir un anticipo.

**Día 35 23:27**

«Nunca se recuperará realmente, pero la familia ayuda a cicatrizar»

Emma alzó la mirada de su teléfono para ver a Cora en el marco de la puerta. No comprendió en un primer momento de lo que hablaba, pero su corazón se estrechó al darse cuenta.

«¿Perdón?» preguntó aunque suponía lo que le iba a decir

«Su hija» dijo ella con una dulzura nueva «Nunca se recobra una de una pérdida como esa, pero se sigue adelante y la felicidad que se alcanza no es falsa»

«¿Usted…?»

«Una niña»

«¿Por qué me habla de esto?»

«Porque usted está en la fase en que las sonrisas ocultan el vacío que nos corroe, y me hubiera gustado que alguien me hubiese venido a hablar en su época»

«Regina no me ha hablado…»

«¿Se habría sentido aliviada si después de haberle contado eso ella le hubiera hablado de su hermana pequeña?»

«No…» concedió la joven después de un breve momento de reflexión

«Lo convertimos en tabú, no hablamos nunca. No hay que hacerlo tabú, Emma, puede destrozar a una familia»

«Es duro hablar de ello»

«Lo sé. El mes que viene hubiera cumplido treinta años. La habíamos llamado Zelena»

«¿Qué ocurrió?»

«Malformación cardiaca inoperable, tenía cuatro meses. Después de unos meses, estaba prohibido pronunciar su nombre, evocarlo. Regina era pequeña, no comprendía, obedeció. Me volví horrible con ella, buscaba un culpable por tener a una con vida y a la otra m…» se detuvo para respirar, negándose a llorar «Ella tenía que ser perfecta, ningún error» dijo ella con autoridad, como si reviviera su propio comportamiento de aquella época «La empujaba a ser lo que quería para ella, la moldeaba sin tener en cuenta su opinión. Del piano, yo no quería ni oír hablar, ella debía tener una profesión de poder, era mi obsesión. Era más fácil agarrarme a eso para no pensar en nada, ni siquiera en los años anteriores. Creo que en cierto sentido me negaba a ser una madre cariñosa para una cuando no había sabido proteger a la otra»

Emma la escuchaba sin decir nada, sin comprender realmente por qué le estaba contando todo eso, pero encontraba cierto consuelo en sus palabras.

«Y después un día su padre me obligó a ir a verla a un concierto…Estuvo grandiosa. Su música entró en mí, tocó mi corazón al que creía muerto. Regina había recogido sus cabellos con un lazo verde, en su muñeca una pulsera verde, en sus zapatos lazos verdes. Es preciso decir que Zelena nació con…unos magníficos ojos verdes» dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica y nostálgica «el médico me dijo que era extrañísimo en un recién nacido. Me acuerdo de que Regina podía pasarse horas mirando a su hermana a los ojos, no quería sino que la vistiéramos de verde. Cuando la vi sentada al piano, comprendí que su hermana estaba permanentemente con ella. Comprendí que, a su manera, al contrario que yo, la hacía vivir a través de ella. Lloré ese día, y comprendí…que eso era suficiente, que su sonrisa, su felicidad, ella…ella valía la pena. Aflojé el agarre, acepté mi duelo, y finalmente descubrí a mi hija»

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y, al ver que no se iba, Emma se arriesgó a hacer la pregunta que le quemaba en la garganta.

«¿Llega a aligerarse el peso en el corazón?» preguntó con la garganta cerrada

«Sí, a su manera, se transforma, la herida se llena de amor y se aprende a aceptar su presencia»

«¿Hay días en que no piense en ello?»

«Ni uno solo, pero hay muchos días en que pienso en ello sin sufrimiento»

«Gracias Cora»

«Emma…» dijo ella sentándose en la cama y cogiendo su mano «no lo convierta en tabú, si no, nunca cicatrizará de verdad. Pensará que lo habrá hecho, pero no será así. Deje entrar a mi hija en ese sufrimiento, compártalo con ella, ella es más fuerte de lo que usted cree y lo que está construyendo con ella necesita bases sólidas»

«¿No tiene miedo del peso que supondría para ella?»

«Conozco el peso que usted no dudaría en cargar por ella, y temo más el peso del silencio. Tengo miedo de que se sienta asustada por la felicidad y el amor y que la eche de su vida cuando se dé cuenta de que ella la quiere para toda la vida»

«Amo a su hija intensamente, quiero que ella sea mi vida» dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, su puño sobre su corazón dañado.

«Prométame una cosa, Emma»

«¿Qué?»

«Prométame que su amor por ella no se debilitara. Que siempre la mirará con esos ojos, que nunca la engañará, que será honesta, que le dará todo lo que ella merece»

«No, no le daré lo que se merece, le daré mucho más»

«No envidie su éxito»

«Se lo prometo»

«No deje que el amor se marchite»

«Se lo prometo»

«No se juzgue inferior a ella porque usted no lo es»

«Yo…»

Las palabras se perdieron en su garganta ante lo sorprendida que estaba por la afirmación que acababa de hacer una mujer como Cora Mills.

«Usted no lo es, se lo aseguro. Tiene una riqueza en usted que muchos le envidiarían. A partir de mañana, estará a prueba otra vez, me volveré otra vez intransigente y desconfiada. Pero esta noche, se lo confieso, y lo negaré si se lo cuenta a alguien, estoy feliz de que mi hija la haya conocido»

Emma se llevó la mano a su boca y se maldijo al sentir de nuevo las lágrimas queriendo deslizarse.

«No llore, es verdad. Es una bella persona que ha debido recobrarse de una tempestad, cierto, pero que lo ha sabido hacer bien»

Posó su mano en su mejilla para enjugar las lágrimas que la rubia no había podido evitar dejar caer y la atrajo hacia ella.

«Dios mío, ¿cómo la gente ha podido persuadirla tanto de que usted no vale la pena?»

Por lo que le parecía la enésima vez en el día, Emma estalló en llanto y sin ninguna contención, estrechó a la mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió que le respondía y lloró más descubriendo por primera vez desde hace mucho el sentimiento de ser abrazada por el equivalente a una madre.

Se separaron y Cora arregló sus cabellos. Posó sus dos manos en sus mejillas y hundió su mirada en la suya.

«Duerma, lo necesita»

Apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón antes de finalmente dejar la habitación. Emma se quedó mirando un momento la puerta, antes de acostarse más serena. Solo llevaba unos minutos con la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando oyó pasos. El colchón se movió bajo ella y no tuvo necesidad de mirar para saber que Regina acababa de echarse a sus espaldas.

El brazo de la morena rodeo su vientre, sus labios se posaron en su cuello y pegó a ella todo su cuerpo depositándole suaves besos.

«Corazón» suspiró Emma

Regina rio en su cuello, aún poco acostumbrada y algo tímida ante ese apelativo, y la estrechó mucho más fuerte como respuesta.

«Tenemos la autorización parental» dijo ella dulcemente

«¿Cómo?»

«Mi madre fue a verme para decirme que viniera, que era una tontería que una pareja durmiera en habitaciones separadas»

«¿Una pareja?»

«Me lo ha dicho como si estuviera irritada, intenta mantenerse estricta con respecto a ti, pero se derrite por ti»

«¿De verdad?»

«Estoy completamente convencida»

Emma se dio la vuelta de repente y se acurrucó contra su compañera respirando profundamente su aroma.

«El día ha estado cargado de emociones, mi amor. Hay que dormir»

«No le llegué a dar un nombre a mi hija»

«¿Ninguno?»

«Como ella…como ella nació sin…sin…sin vida» dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta «Ni siquiera tuvo certificado de nacimiento. Siempre se quedó como bebé Swan, incluso en el registro civil. No hice libro de familia»

«¿Habías elegido un nombre?»

Emma se pegó a su compañera, su cabeza en su pecho, sus dedos acariciando su piel bajo la chaquetilla del pijama.

«Isabelle» dijo ella finalmente «Se habría llamado Isabelle. Me gustaría presentártela»

«Cuando tú quieras, mi amor»

Apenas tuvo tiempo de escuchar esa frase y de sentir la mano de la morena en sus cabellos, ya que finalmente se dejó ir y se deslizó en un sueño merecido.

**Día 36 10:30**

Emma no sabía si era el frío o el lugar, pero como siempre que venía al cementerio, su cuerpo era presa de escalofríos. Ella no sentía gran cosa a excepción de la mano de su compañera en la suya que la seguía por los senderos de lápidas. Sus ojos se detenían como siempre en los mismo detalles que siempre le habían marcado a lo largo del camino. Algunos eran insignificantes, otros más duros, todos clavados en su espíritu sin que ella comprendiera por qué.

"_A mis tres hijos, desaparecidos demasiado pronto"_

El mármol desportillado de una lápida cuya grieta crecía de año en año.

"_1984-1987"_

Como siempre que pasaba delante, se preguntaba que habría podido hacer ese otro hombre muerto en 2007 para que los vivos decidieran adornar su tumba con cactus.

"_A mi primer amor, gracias por esos setenta y ocho años" _Y justo al lado _"A mi abuelo…él no puedo vivir sin ti, abuela"_

Ella inspiró al llegar finalmente ante la tumba de su hija. Regina estrechó su mano, aún en silencio a su lado.

«Regina…Te presento a mi bebé. Mi pequeñina, te presento a Regina. Ella es mi novia, habría sido tu otra mamá. Ella tiene un niño que habría sido tu hermano»

Ella atrajo a su compañera para que se acercara y la dejó actuar a su voluntad. La joven dio pequeños pasos tímidos y se colocó delante de la tumba sin saber mucho qué hacer.

«Buenos días. Estoy feliz de conocerte»

Al ver que ella no sabía qué más decir, Emma se acercó para poner una mano sobre la lápida. Regina retrocedió para dejarle espacio y entonces ella se giró

«Quédate. Por favor, quédate.»

Se volvió a dar la vuelta y retomó la palabra dirigiéndose a su hija

«Mi bebé, sé que no te di un nombre, quizás me culpas por ello, no fue maldad por mi parte, solo que no lo podía. Creo que tenía miedo de dejarte marchar»

Como siempre que le hablaba, las palabras venían solas, hablaba de todo y de nada, a veces de cosas insignificantes, a veces de cosas profundas. Pero siempre tenía necesidad de hablar.

«Hoy tienes un nombre, bebé, aquel que siempre quise darte, aquel que nunca me atreví a confesarte. Te llamas…Te llamas…Dios, ¿por qué es tan duro decirlo?» grito llorando y dejándose caer de rodillas.

Regina corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló para rodearla con sus brazos. Reconfortada por su presencia, no luchó contra sus lágrimas, prefiriendo permitirse acogerlas finalmente.

«Te llamas Isabelle»

Las palabras habían salido en un suspiro, pero las había dicho, no lo había pensado, sintiéndose fuerte por la simple presencia de la mujer que amaba.

«Di a tus amigos los ángeles cuál es tu nombre, y no me culpes por haber tardado tanto tiempo en decírtelo»

Se dejó reconfortar por su compañera y se dejó acunar por su voz cuando ella tomó la palabra.

«Pequeña Isabelle. Me hubiera gustado tanto conocerte. Sé que debes estar preocupada por tu mamá. Pero debes saber que yo la voy a cuidar. La voy a hacer feliz, te lo prometo»

Emma se aferró a ella aún más, tranquila y conmovida por sus palabras. Le había costado comprender por qué esa mujer la amaba tanto, qué había hecho para verse rodeada de tanta felicidad. Por momentos se preguntaba si todo no era más que un milagro, un sueño del que sería difícil despertarse.

«Te amo Emma»

En su "te amo" ella escondió sus dudas, ella era muy real, estaba con ella. Se levantaron y Regina la ayudó a cambiar las flores, regar las plantas, y limpiar el último refugio de su hija.

**Día 36 15:45**

«Has conseguido escapar de las garras de mi hijo» dijo Regina sin darse la vuelta para comprobar que era ella, ocupada preparando los creps.

«Está con tu madre, tengo el permiso de venir a comprobar cómo va la merienda, pero no debo tardar mucho»

«Los creps casi están y la crema de chocolate ya está lista»

«¿Crema de chocolate? ¿No has comprado Nutella para no molestarte tanto?»

Recibió una mirada asesina de su compañera y evitó echarse a reír.

«Ok, crema de chocolate…tienes razón, la Nutella no es buena, nada le llega a la altura a una buena crema de chocolate…»

«Negro» dijo Regina con voz grave que tuvo el don de estremecer a la rubia

«¿Negro, dices?» preguntó cayendo fácilmente en la pícaro intercambio

Después de las emociones de la mañana, era agradable ver que su naciente complicidad estaba intacta.

«Extra negro…»

«Debe estar deliciosa»

La morena mojó su dedo dentro y se acercó lentamente a ella. Le presentó la crema y la introdujo dulcemente en su boca en cuanto ella hubo abierto la boca. Emma degustó suspirando de satisfacción y se divirtió reteniendo el dedo cuando ella intentó sacarlo.

Regina se liberó y lo volvió a hundir en la crema. Ella le lanzó una mirada cargada de sobreentendidos y separó sus cabellos con su mano libre para dejar descubierta su nuca. A continuación deslizó su dedo para dejar un rastro de crema desde su oreja hasta su hombro separando ligeramente su camisa.

«¿Quieres más? Sírvete»

Emma no se hizo de rogar y se pegó a su espalda. Apartó mejor sus cabellos y posó directamente su lengua en su hombro. Trazó el recorrido del chocolate hasta su oreja y se quedó un momento divirtiéndose con su lóbulo, percibiendo hasta qué punto ese sitio era una zona erógena para su compañera.

«Quiero más» murmuró en su oreja

Regina mojó por tercera vez su dedo en la crema y comenzó un trayecto que partía de su clavícula. Lo bajó hasta el nacimiento del valle de los pechos y desabotonó dos botones de su camisa para continuar más abajo.

Emma se mordió el labio de deseo y se inclinó para recolectar el placer azucarado sobre la piel de su compañera. Hizo parada entre sus senos, permitiéndose deslizar su mano bajo su sujetador para desvelar un poco más

«Emma» suspiró su compañera

«Tienes razón» dijo ella entonces separándose por completo y dejándola en la estacada.

Regina la miró perdida e intentó volver a pegarse a la rubia mientras ella se alejaba aún más, riéndose ante su frustración.

«No, no, Regina, tienes razón, no podemos, tu madre y tu hijo están justo al lado, no sería razonable»

La morena la fusiló con la mirada comprendiendo su juego y se abalanzó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. La besó con pasión, deslizó sus manos por todo su cuerpo y se separó de ella tan rápido como se había pegado.

«Tienes razón, no sería razonable»

Entonces volvió a sus creps e, incluso de espalda, Emma podía ver su sonrisa llena de orgullo.

El fin de semana acabó así, en una complicidad y una alegría que Emma ansiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**Día 37 Tren de las 06:22**

Al subir al tren, dada de la mano con su compañera, Emma tuvo la sensación de que todo había cambiado. Estaba de pareja con Regina, y más que eso, ahora se sentía tan llena estando con ella. Se sentía parte de esa familia y era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para describirlo.

Se sentaron en sus asientos y Regina perdió inmediatamente su sonrisa. Emma siguió su mirada y vio a Kathryn que las miraba con una gran sonrisa forzada.

«Me he tomado el tiempo para observar vuestro bonito tren» dijo ella sentándose en el asiento justo detrás de ellas «Es vuestro sitio en el que os arrullabais a mis espaldas desde el principio»

«Kathryn no empieces»

«No, no, no he dicho nada malo. Solo hago una constatación»

Ella se calló y ninguna de la dos se atrevía a pronunciar la más mínima palabra, esperando la o las bombas que les iban a caer encima casi seguro.

«Te creía más elegante que eso. He de pensar que no te conocía realmente»

Regina parecía decidida a ignorarla y Emma decidió hacer lo mismo para no crear más problemas.

«Es que este tren es algo miserable. Me pregunto cómo no has pescado ninguna enfermedad sentándote todos los días en él desde hace un mes»

«Si no he pescado ninguna enfermedad durante estos últimos años de matrimonio contigo es que soy muy resistente y no corro peligro aquí» dijo ella sin tomarse la molestia de mirarla.

Kathryn se acercó de repente y Emma reaccionó rápidamente colocándose frente a la abertura entre los dos asientos. La miró de forma más amenazante posible y se sintió feliz al verla hundirse en su asiento.

«Veo que te has agenciado un buen perro guardián»

«Más que un perro guardián, he dejado entrar en mi vida a un compañera protectora. Son nociones que te son extrañas»

«Solo hay una noción, no nociones» silbó entre dientes encolerizada

«Está protectora…» respondió Regina sin mirarla todavía «…y compañera»

«No puedes decir eso. Sé que hemos tenido bajones, pero no puedes hacer como si no hubiéramos tenido buenos momentos»

«Nunca lo negaré, pero al igual que nuestro matrimonio están muy lejos. No sigas en las mismas y déjame»

«No soporto verte con ella»

«Ya lo harás, uno se acostumbra, y después se acepta y se encuentra el valor para rehacer su vida»

«Mi vida es contigo»

«Mi vida es con ella»

«¡Pero la conoces desde hace solo un mes!» exclamó ella con fuerza «¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa con tanto aplomo?»

«Porque estoy segura de mí. Hace un mes, como tú dices, pero la amo. Perdón por decírtelo tan directamente, pero es la verdad. Lo siento tan fuerte dentro de mí, tan fuerte que estoy segura de ello. Tengo miedos, pero ninguna duda sobre el hecho de que es a ella a quien quiero y a quien voy a mantener a mi lado»

«Pero es una…es una don nadie con respecto a ti, dependienta, sin lazo ni familia, vive en un ridículo apartamento donde apenas entraría tu vestidor»

«¿Piensa que me voy a dejar tratar como basura sin decir nada?» se enfadó Emma girándose de nuevo

«No le he hablado a usted»

«Está hablando de mí, me concierne»

«¿Me está buscando?»

«Oh, eso, deje que la encuentre, porque hay dos partes de mí que lo están pidiendo» dijo ella haciendo restañar ligeramente las articulaciones de sus dedos para hacerse comprender.

«¿Amenazas?»

«Como las otras veces, yo no hago amenazas, sino promesas»

«Kathryn, vete» dijo Regina cogiendo las manos de su compañera para intentar calmarla «Nos comunicaremos mediante los abogados si no podemos ser civilizadas cara a cara»

Kathryn les lanzó una mirada tan atravesada que Emma sintió escalofríos de aprensión. Ella se hundió en su asiento y solo le dirigió la palabra algunos minutos antes de que el tren entrase en la estación de Boston.

«Tienes razón, hablaremos por medio de los abogados. Va a ser indispensable»

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?» preguntó Regina cuya inquietud era palpable

«¿Crees que te voy a dejar salirte con la tuya tan fácilmente?»

«¿Es la casa lo que quieres?»

«¿La casa?» dijo riendo «No, la casa te importa poco, lo sé. Voy a luchar contra ti por la custodia de Henry»

La rubia salió con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, orgullosa de su efecto. Emma miró a su compañera que se había quedado petrificada en el sitio, poniéndose tan blanca que parecía enferma.

«No la dejaremos, no le tendrá, Regina, ¿me escuchas? Eso no pasará»

Aunque quería tranquilizarla, sabía que en ese instante su compañera era incapaz de asimilar sus palabras.


	21. Chapter 21

Ella no lo tendrá

**Día 37 Tren de las 06:22**

«Regina, ¿estás bien?» preguntó Emma después de un largo silencio de su compañera

La miró un rato más y al ver que ella no respondía, decidió continuar

«Lo ha dicho, pero nunca ganará. Todo el mundo sabe que no tiene ningún lazo con Henry, tú lo llevaste en tu vientre, si interrogan al pediatra, en la guardería, las niñeras, verán que siempre has sido tú quien se ha ocupado de él»

«¿Cómo sabes que yo me ocupo de todo?» dijo ella son mirarla, con la voz temblorosa

«Porque te conozco, corazón, y sé hasta qué punto eres una excelente madre, hasta qué punto Henry es tu prioridad absoluta. Me gusta eso de ti, eres una mujer, pero eres también una mamá, con cada célula de tu cuerpo eres una mamá»

«Te amo»

«Lucharemos Regina, y si prefieres esconderme para que tus posibilidades de conseguir la custodia de Henry no se vean mermadas, yo me apartaré, y si…»

«No…¡En absoluto! Nada de mentiras, nada de eso. Asumo nuestra relación. No he hecho nada malo, he dejado a Kathryn, he empezado con el divorcio. Ella es más culpable que yo. No voy a esconderte»

«Ok…» dijo ella emocionada por sus palabras «No tendrá a Henry, ya lo verás. E incluso, a lo mejor, con ese paso puede estropearlo todo y hacerte ganar la custodia absoluta de tu hijo»

«No quiero tener demasiadas esperanzas…» dijo pensativa.

«Venga, Regina, ya lo verás, habrá momentos difíciles, pero los atravesaremos juntas y saldremos más fuertes que nunca»

«¡Me gustaría dar un salto en el tiempo! Un año por ejemplo, para ver dónde estaremos, si Kathryn nos deja finalmente en paz, si el divorcio se ha arreglado, como estará Henry dentro de un año, si está con nosotras» dijo ella suspirando

Emma sabía que la angustia de Regina era por Henry, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto solo concernía a Henry. Pensar en su vida dentro de un año no la hacía dudar sino sobre el estado de su hijo y el de su separación.

«¿Con nosotras?» preguntó ella un poco a su pesar, sin atreverse a mirar a su compañera a los ojos

«Sí» respondió con naturalidad la morena que no había comprendido el sentido oculto de su pregunta «Me gustaría tener la certeza de que las cosas van a mejorar»

«Comprendo. Yo quería decir…con nosotras como…Nosotras…Tú y yo…como…en una misma casa» dijo ella tartamudeando, insegura del giro de su frase

«Hum…» comenzó Regina enrojeciendo «Sí, en fin…no lo sé…Sé que es demasiado pronto para hablar de ello…Solo hace un mes que estamos juntas…Pero no lo sé…Yo te imagino en mi vida. Cuando pienso en el futuro, siempre formas parte de él, espero no asustarte al decirte esto» dijo mordiéndose el labio

«Al contrario» respondió ella besándola lánguidamente

«Te amo» dijo la morena entre beso y beso

«Yo también te amo» respondió Emma separándose finalmente «Y voy a luchar contigo»

«Gracias. ¿Cariño?» preguntó ella entonces

«¿Sí?» dijo conteniendo la sonrisa que quería salir al escuchar el apelativo

«¿Comemos juntas al mediodía?»

«Encantada»

«Yo acabo a las 11:30»

«Ven a buscarme a la tienda a mediodía, te llevaré a un pequeño restaurante muy bonito»

Una vez en la estación de Boston, se besaron furtivamente una última vez sobre el andén antes de separarse.

**Día 37 11:50**

Emma corría por todos lados para asegurarse de que al mediodía tendría todo acabado para llevar a su compañera a un restaurante que a ella le gustaba en particular. Se había encerrado en la parte de atrás y terminaba la entrada del stock de la última entrega.

«Emma, ocúpate de la clienta del probador tres, necesita ayuda y ha pedido que fueras tú» le dijo Ruby entrando y saliendo rápidamente de la estancia.

«¿La conozco?» gritó ella sin moverse

«No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada» dijo ella volviendo a pasar la cabeza «Y te rogaría que no gritaras así, se te escucha en toda la tienda»

La joven resopló y se levantó de mala gana antes de dirigirse a los probadores. Agarró la cortina, anunciándose sin gran convicción antes de abrir cuando no escuchó ninguna objeción.

«Buenos días, señora, soy Emma Swan, ha pedido verme, estoy aquí para ayu..darla»

«Buenos días, Miss Swan» dijo la morena despampanante que tenía enfrente, únicamente vestida con un conjunto de encaje blanco, que contrastaba con el bronceado de su piel, y con sus tacones de aguja.

«Miss Mil…Gina…Reg…perdón…Regina. Usted, tú…Yo…heu…wow…es… está bien, está bien…hermoso…en qué…yo…ayudar»

«Esperaba sorprenderte un poco, pero no esperaba tanto» dijo la morena con una sonrisa orgullosa y cargada de seguridad.

La rubia la miró un instante sin hablar ni moverse, la boca ligeramente entre abierta.

«¿Está viendo algo que le gusta?» preguntó ella girándose, ofreciéndole una hermosa vista de la piel que dejaba al desnudo su tanga.

En su cabeza, Emma repasaba todas las imágenes de sus momentos de pasión, esa primera noche que prometía mucho más, su sesión sobre el piano que la había hecho delirar. La manera en que Regina la había tratado, amado, tocado, ella había deseado que esos momentos no terminaran nunca. Separarse de ella era siempre un verdadero calvario. Verla así ante sus ojos la volvía completamente loca de deseo nuevamente.

Pero más allá del deseo, estaba el amor tan fuerte que sentía. Esa mujer era increíble, tan llena de recursos escondidos que desvelaba poco a poco. Nunca nadie la había sorprendido de esa manera y se daba cuenta de cómo le gustaba eso.

«¿Emma?» preguntó dulcemente como para hacerla volver a la realidad.

La rubia pestañeó, la miró de arriba abajo una última vez y se metió en el probador, tomando posesión inmediatamente de sus labios, llena de deseo.

Regina se rio pegada a sus labios, orgullosa de su efecto y puso sus manos en su nuca para atraerla mucho más hacia ella. Las manos de Emma encontraron la cintura de su compañera donde comenzó a acariciar su piel.

«Bien, bien…Mirad quién se siente perfectamente en confianza» le susurró al oído

Ella no la escuchó y continuó con sus besos, descendiendo sus labios por su cuello. Deslizó su mano sobre su muslo hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su rodilla y la hizo rodear con una pierna su cintura. La morena parecía querer resistirse sin ser realmente capaz.

«Cálmate…» dijo ella, su voz traicionando su deseo «Yo quería…no era…»

Emma no le facilitaba la tarea y se movía contra ella para hacerla perder la cabeza, haciendo que cayera en su propio juego.

«Emma estamos…estamos en…tu trabajo, nosotras…Emma» suspiró sin lograr pararla.

La joven rubia no se detuvo y continuó con sus besos, cada vez más insistentes. Solo fue cuando deslizó su mano por el trasero de su amante que esta logró rechazarla

«Estamos es tu trabajo, no podemos hacer esto»

«Sin embargo no soy yo quien ha ido a seducirte en ropa interior»

Regina de repente se sintió culpable y Emma se preguntó que podía tener en la cabeza.

«¿Regina?»

«Bueno…en principio no era la intención, pero…»

«Pero…» dijo ella al ver que no iba a decir más

«Yo…bueno…he…he llegado hace veinte minutos y…había una mujer…magnífica que salía en ropa interior sin ningún complejo. Ruby se encargaba de ella y me di cuenta de que…»

«¿De que podría ser yo?» preguntó ella poniendo su dedo bajo su mentón para hacer que la mirara a los ojos.

Regina cruzó su mirada y Emma pudo ver hasta qué punto su mirada se había oscurecido.

«No me gusta» dijo entonces con aplomo

Emma tuvo ganas de sonreír ante los celos, pero se abstuvo, consciente de la importancia que tuvo eso en su pasado. Sabía que bajo esa expresión se escondía un temor real y profundo de revivir el desastre de su matrimonio y los engaños de su mujer.

«No tengo ojos para ninguna de ellas»

«Ellas pueden tener ojos para ti…Y están con muy poca ropa» dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su vientre.

"_Ay"_ Pensó ella mordiéndose el labio "_La situación ha sido mal llevada, Emma, deja de bromear y de soltar tus tonterías, no es el momento. Ella debe comprender que es la única a tus ojos"_

«Regina, escúchame. Y escúchame atentamente. Yo…no amo…no miro…no deseo…no quiero…a nadie sino a ti. Veo a mujeres semidesnudas cada día en el trabajo…Es un hecho, pero solo las miro con ojo de vendedora que se asegura que la prenda les conviene. No voy a cambiar de trabajo, así que debes aprender a confiar en mí»

«Lo intento» dijo ella suavemente

«Y lo conseguirás»

«Confiaba en Kathryn, no dejo de pensar que no lo supe ver. ¿Por qué las cosas serían diferentes ahora?»

«Porque yo no soy ella. Soy fiel, prefiero hablar las cosas que no funcionan antes que engañar, no estoy celosa de tu éxito, estoy orgullosa de ser aquella a la que tú le perteneces»

«Aprenderé a no ser celosa, pero por tu parte, debes aprender a aceptar esta faceta de mí»

«No te pongas a la defensiva, no te recrimino que seas posesiva, al contrario, es halagador. Y estoy dispuesta a tranquilizarte hasta que aprendas a confiar en mí»

«Te amo» dijo entonces la morena acercándose para besarla

Ella intentó echarla hacia atrás, pero Emma no se movió ni un centímetro. Lo volvió a intentar, y al ver que su compañera seguía pegada a ella, suspiró

«Emma, estamos en tu tienda»

«¿Y?» respondió acariciándole el lateral derecho

«Y que no podemos hacerlo aquí»

«¿Sabes que esta ropa te sienta realmente bien?»

«Lo sé, fue tu jefa quien me lo aconsejo, ella sabía que te iba a gustar»

«¿Has metido a Ruby en tus planes?»

«Le he dicho que quería darte una sorpresa y ella se ha ofrecido a ayudarme inmediatamente»

«¿Y por qué esta puesta en escena?» pregunto antes de bajar sus besos por su cuello.

«Porque…» sus palabras se perdieron en un suspiro «Para que asocies este sitio a mi imagen y no a la de esas mujeres»

Emma rio contra su cuello estrechándola a ella un poco más. Decididamente, tras la niña de buena familia se escondía un verdadero demonio.

«Podrían sorprendernos Emma»

«Espera»

La joven rubia salió rápidamente y fue a ver quién quedaba en la tienda. Rio al descubrir una nota dirigida a ella sobre el mostrador.

"_Divertíos, no vuelvo antes de las 14:00, no demasiadas guarradas lésbicas en mi tienda, o sí, si tengo después un informe detallado._

_PD: Si queréis salir desnudas de los probadores, he cubierto las cámaras…en caso de que…nunca se es demasiado previsor en nuestros días._

_Ya veo los titulares: «Un video porno rodado en directo por las cámaras de vigilancia de una pequeña tienda de lencería»_

«Mira» dijo ella entre risa y risa

«Tu jefa es muy desestabilizadora» comentó ella después de leer «Y completamente ignorante de los códigos de las buenas maneras en sociedad»

«Dice la culo al aire en una tienda de lencería» dijo irónicamente Emma

«En primer lugar: no estoy "culo al aire" como dices, llevo unas tangas que es un prenda muy extendida en estos días. En segundo lugar: llevar unas tangas en una tienda de lencería me parece bastante apropiado, ¿no crees?»

«Tienes respuesta para todo, ¿no?»

«Como ya te lo he dicho» dijo suspirando, fingiendo una falsa exasperación «Siempre tengo razón»

«Incluso con el culo al aire tienes razón»

Regina le golpeó suavemente el hombro y abrió la boca de sorpresa cuando la joven vendedora se pegó a ella de golpe, agarrándole las nalgas y haciéndola saltar para que pasara sus piernas por su cintura. La llevó hasta el probador y la empujó contra la pared del fondo, haciéndola callar con un apasionado beso al que la morena respondió sin luchar.

Ella la despegó de la pared y dejó que reposara los pies en el suelo. Una vez hecho, se colocó de puntillas para poder mirar sobre el hombro de su compañera, a pesar de sus tacones de aguja. Ella gruñó de deseo al ver sus nalgas moldeadas apenas recubiertas con el pequeño trozo de tela. Deslizó sus manos por ellas mientras iba dejando besos por su piel, las apretó y mordió al mismo tiempo su hombro, deleitándose con el gemido que la morena no pudo contener.

«¿Este conjunto te gusta?»

«Hmmm» se conformó en responder mientras continuaba con sus caricias cada vez más intensas «¿Qué te parece…» comenzó Emma besando su cuello de nuevo «que no vayamos al restaurante…que pidamos cualquier cosa… y que nos quedemos aquí…tú y yo…disfrutando de tener dos horas solo…para nosotras?»

Su compañera gimió manteniéndola pegada a ella, su mano en sus cabellos.

«Pienso que esa propuesta es más que tentadora» respondió ella con voz ronca y seductora «Pero, ¿qué pedimos?»

«Lo que queramos»

«Y ¿qué queremos?»

«No lo sé, pizza, chino, libanes, Burger, indio. Hay una multitud para elegir»

«Yo nunca he pedido comida para llevar»

«¿Nunca, nunca?»

«No, prefiero cocinar. Todas esas comidas deben ser terriblemente grasientas» haciendo una mueca de asco

«Terriblemente deliciosa. Todo depende de lo que comas. Y ¿cuándo quieres sushi? ¿Lo cocinas tú?»

«Sí, o voy al restaurante»

«Bien, por una vez deja que el restaurante venga a ti. No tiene por qué ser menos bueno por el hecho de que te lo traigan a casa. Acoge la era de la comodidad»

«Pero me gusta cocinar» se defendió ella

«No lo dudo, pero incluso la más perfecta de las mamás trabajadoras tiene el derecho de que le sirvan por una vez»

«Muy bien, yo te he hecho descubrir mi pasión por el piano, voy a descubrir la tuya por la hipertensión arterial pre diabética»

«Síiii» exclamó Emma divertida ignorando completamente su última frase

«Eres imposible» dijo también Regina divertida mientras se dirigía a sus ropas

«¿Qué haces?»

«Voy a vestirme»

«¿Por qué?»

«Salir con ropa interior no pagada me va a conducir directamente a un lugar muy querido, ¿es que debo enseñártelo todo?»

«Oh, sí, maestra, tengo tantas lagunas que merecería largas, laaaaargas horas de clases particulares» dijo ella colocándose en un posición tan pícara como la entonación de su voz

«Tenga cuidado, Miss Swan, castigo a los alumnos que no se portan bien»

Emma se estremeció a su pesar y prefirió ir a buscar el teléfono antes de que las coas se salieran de madre.

«¿De qué tienes ganas?» preguntó desde la caja

«De ti» respondió naturalmente Regina desde el probador

«¿Tienes ganas de mí acompañada de sushi? ¿De pizza? ¿De pollo tandori?»

«Humm…Déjame pensar…Toda cubierta de sushi, ¿es posible?»

«Sería demasiado dinero en sushi, y bienvenida una indigestión»

«Pues pide con qué cubrir las zonas claves» continuó ella con su juego

«Ok, será pizza, porque si pido sushi voy a perder la cabeza»

«Voy a anotar eso en mi mente» dijo divertida Regina uniéndose a ella

«¿Compartimos una grande?»

«¿Qué grande?»

«Pizza»

La morena frunció la nariz ante la idea de lo que iba a comer, pero finalmente suspiró su consentimiento.

«¿Qué te gusta?»

«Nada de anchoas, nada de cebolla»

«¿Una sencilla, te va?»

«Perfecto»

Emma tecleó el número y pidió una pizza Regina bajo la mirada divertida de su amante.

«Tardarán una hora, están saturados»

«Una Regina…¿en serio?»

«Sí…de esa manera voy a poder devorarte dos veces»

«Me encanta cuando me dices cosas románticas»

Rieron juntas y después un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ellas. Emma estaba nerviosa porque deseaba abordar un tema sin saber cómo. Le daba vueltas sin parar a las frases sin atreverse a decir ninguna.

«Hablando de devorar…» dijo ella

De repente, tuvo ganas de abofetearse, era la peor frase de partida que podría habérsele ocurrido.

«¿Sí?» cuestionó Regina debido a su silencio

«Humm…No, en fin…Es un cambio de tema un poco brusco, pero…hay…hay…cuando tú y yo estamos…íntimas…tú…hay una cosa que tú…haces y que…yo no, pero que…buf, que…oh, mierda, ¿por qué es tan difícil de decir?»

«Cariño» dijo Regina rodeando con sus brazos su cuello «¿Estás intentando decirme que deseas saborear…con más detalle los placeres del sexo entre mujeres?»

Emma se puso roja como un tomate bajando la cabeza, asintiendo casi con vergüenza.

«No tienes ninguna razón para bloquearte por eso» le susurró ella al oído

«Pero…¿y si lo hago mal?»

«Me has parecido bastante ducha hasta el momento. Ten confianza, se supone que las primeras veces no son explosivas, si no lo consigues la primera vez no pasa nada. Lo que no quiero es que te metas presión conmigo, ¿ok?»

«Ok» respondió ella besándola tiernamente

Ella la empujó entonces hacia la parte de atrás sin dejar de besarla.

«Hum…Emma, ¿qué haces?»

«Voy a saborear más en detalle los placeres del sexo entre mujeres»

«¿Qué, ahora? ¿Aquí? Pero, la pizza va a llegar»

«En cuarenta y cinco minutos» dijo ella entrando en la parte de atrás.

«Ni siquiera hay…ah, sí…Emma, ¿por qué hay una cama aquí?»

«Cuando nos llegan las entregas temprano, Ruby o yo, una de la dos, duerme aquí, es más fácil»

«¿Ya has traído a alguien?»

«Sí…a ti»

Regina sonrió satisfecha y se dejó guiar hasta la cama. Emma le quitó rápidamente la ropa hasta tenerla otra vez en su conjunto blanco.

«Pienso pagártelo» dijo Regina divertida dejando que la mirara sin pudor

«De eso nada, te lo regalo»

«Pero…»

Sus protestas fueron interrumpidas por un beso y Emma la hizo sentarse, avanzando para echarse encima de ella. Regina cogió la parte de debajo de su camiseta, sin darse cuenta seguramente de que la arañaba con las prisas. Se la quitó y se dirigió hacia su cinturón sin romper el contacto de sus labios. Emma se incorporó para bajarse los vaqueros, prestando atención para que las braguitas no salieran con ellos de lo tan ajustados que estaban, y volvió a echarse sobre ella.

Estar con Regina no se podía comparar con nada de lo que había conocido. Cuando se había alejado de ella para quitarse su prenda, la morena se había incorporado sobre sus codos, mirándola con mirada traviesa mordiéndose sensualmente el labio ante la impaciencia. Había observado su cuerpo detalladamente y sus movimientos, y se había aferrado a ella rápidamente, ofreciéndole un beso felino cuando había regresado a su cuerpo.

Emma deslizó su mano por su vientre, subiendo hasta sus senos, que evitó adrede. Regina gruñó, pero la rubia sin embargo no cambió de idea. La hizo enderezarse el tiempo necesario para desabrochar su sujetador que cedió a la primera, dejando libres de su prisión sus pechos. Amaba que su compañera la dejara hacer. Por primera vez, ella llevaba las riendas y le gustaba esa sensación. La hizo acostarse completamente sobre la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas, de rodillas, medio inclinada sobre ella para alcanzar sus labios. Regina respondía activamente a sus besos y se contoneaba contra ella, mientras que Emma también movía su pelvis, presionándola contra su intimidad cubierta.

La joven morena gemía suavemente, apreciando visiblemente ese juego. A su vez desabrochó el sujetador de la rubia y tomó uno de sus pechos en su mano sin dejar la danza entablada por sus lenguas. Emma la acariciaba, la besaba, pero su mente estaba obnubilada por lo que ella se disponía a hacer. Bajó su mano hasta su intimidad, y la cubrió para sentir su calor. Su compañera le parecía preparada para más, así que reunió todo su valor para comenzar a bajar sus besos.

Hubiera querido controlarse totalmente, logar tomarse su tiempo, pero el hecho es que estaba bastante impaciente. Ese deseo devorador, mezclado con los nervios de llevarlo a cabo, le hizo perder la noción de los preliminares, y sin una mirada hacia los pechos de su compañera continuó bajando. Se dio cuenta de ello y quiso volver a subir, pero sintió la mano de la morena en su hombro que se lo impidió. Elevó la mirada y se cruzó con los ojos oscuros de deseo de su amante. Regina sonreía, ella amaba su impaciencia.

Emma inspiró profundamente, su nariz cosquilleaba debido al aroma de su compañera. Deslizó sus manos bajo el elástico de la última prenda y la retiró despacio. Regina se dejaba hacer y eso la tranquilizaba, posó sus ojos en su intimidad y se sorprendió al sentir cómo sus deseos se habían redoblado. Siendo sinceros, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, que movimiento sería el más eficaz, con el que menos palos de ciego daría.

«Emma, por favor»

Al comprender que la estaba mirando desde hace unos minutos, y dándose cuenta de que la situación podría llegar a ser incómoda para su compañera, Emma no se lo pensó más, y se lanzó, dejándose guiar por su instinto.

En primer lugar, depositó un dulce beso para descubrir esa sensación sin precipitarse demasiado. Regina levantó ligeramente la pelvis, y Emma de nuevo se sorprendió al ver que le gustaba esa sensación. Así que deslizó su lengua entre los labios íntimos de su compañera y fue recompensada por un movimiento más fuerte bajo ella.

La morena gimió y deslizó una mano en sus cabellos, Emma comprendió por sus reacciones que esa forma de placer la había echado de menos. Se dio cuenta de que solo Kathryn se lo había hecho antes y ese hecho la hizo hervir por dentro a su pesar. Aferró su agarre en las caderas de su compañera para mantenerla en su lugar y comenzó a acelerar su movimiento. Era mucho más fuerte que ella, quería hacer ese momento inolvidable.

Estaba completamente embriaga por el sabor de su compañera, acababa de probar la más dulce de las drogas que se le había dado a probar. Regina Mills sería su droga.

Ella gano confianza antes sus gemidos, sus sobresaltos, sus crecientes ondulaciones. Redobló sus atenciones, descubriéndola plenamente, ignorando adrede las zonas en que ella más la deseaba para volverla loca. Cada vez que pasaba su lengua por alguna de esas zonas, Regina se sobresaltaba, gimiendo cada vez más hasta gritar su placer sin ninguna contención.

Gritaba su nombre sin parar, su mano literalmente enganchada en sus cabellos. Cuando Emma se concentró finalmente en su zona más erógena, comenzó a temblar y emitió un último grito cuando su orgasmo la golpeó. Después de numerosos espasmos, se derrumbó en la cama, jadeante.

«Pégate a mí» suspiró Regina sin moverse «Ven, pégate a mí» repitió casi inmediatamente

Emma no se hizo de rogar, y se pegó a ella, en todo lo largo, a su lado.

«Te amo»

«Yo también te amo, Regina»

«Ha sido…ha sido…Gracias…»

La joven rubia sonrió llena de orgullo sin poder ni querer esconderlo. Se besaron largamente, poco preocupadas de la hora cuando tocaron a la puerta.

«El repartidor» dijo Emma levantándose

«¿Y tú?»

«En otra ocasión. Nada de peros…Tengo hambre, y solo he tenido el poste de momento»

Regina rio juntando sus cosas mientras que la rubia se vestía rápidamente para ir a abrir al repartidor.

«Son 13, 90» dijo él observando los modelos de la tienda

«Le doy esto» dio ella hurgando en su bolso

Se giró para pagarle y se divirtió al verlo absorto por un corsé.

«¿Desea comprar algo?»

Se sobresaltó, visiblemente avergonzado por la situación y balbuceó algunas palabras ininteligibles concernientes a su novia y sus gustos.

«No dude en traerla en otra ocasión»

Él asintió y tomó el dinero antes de partir sin decir nada más.

«Eres mala» dijo Regina saliendo del reservado

«Fue tentador»

«Pobre chico…»

«Debe haberse…»

«No quiero saberlo»

«Ah, sí…señorita anti penes»

«Dicho así, parce que soy una solterona de cuarenta años, feminista, anti hombres»

«No, solo una treintañera lesbiana anti hombres en pareja con una bomba rubia con unos encantos innegables»

«Reconozco a la treintañera lesbiana, pero no a la bomba rubia…dime más sobre ella…»

Emma la besó con pasión y Regina tardó algo de tiempo en recobrar la palabra

«En efecto, creo que comienza a venirme algo…»

«Así lo prefiero… Y ahora, ¿y si nos obstruimos las arterias con alegría y buen humor?»

«Amén»

La joven abrió la caja y Regina se inclinó por encima de su hombro.

«No huele tan mal» dijo con cierto tono desdeñoso

«Traduzco por: joder, huele bien y todo…¿Cómo lo oculto? Lanza una frase sarcástica y estará hecho»

«Cállate y dame un plato»

«¿Un plato? ¿Para qué?»

«Freezby…Comer, ¿para qué va a ser?»

Emma cortó un trozo y se lo llevo a la boca, mordiéndolo con placer bajo la mirada pasmada de su compañera.

«Dios mío, sálvame»

Regina acabó por coger uno no con mucha soltura, pero aunque lo negaría, Emma la vio devorar y apreciar esa pizza.

**Día 37 Tren de las 17:15**

«Mañana tengo cita con mi abogado, así que no cogeré el tren contigo por la mañana» dijo Regina sentándose pesadamente al lado de Emma haciéndola sobresaltarse, sorprendida por esa llegada repentina. «El de Kathryn lo ha llamado y ella desea pedir la custodia exclusiva alegando que mi trabajo no me permite cuidar plenamente de mi hijo al que prefiero dejar permanentemente con mis padres. Desea también una entrevista para que compartamos los bienes de una manera lo más "cívicamente" posible» dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas, visiblemente enfadada «¿Te das cuenta?» preguntó sin dejarle tiempo a contestar « YO hago pasar mi trabajo antes que MI hijo, ¡YO!» gritó, llamando la atención de ciertos pasajeros.

«Regina, cálmate…»

«Es como quien ve la paja en el ojo ajeno, y no en el suyo, nunca ha estado presente en nada en su vida. No conoce ninguna de sus costumbres, pues ella no estaba, ninguna de sus rituales, porque nunca los ha hecho con él. No sabe cómo se caza a los monstruos, cómo se calman las sobredosis de energía, cómo se suavizan las penas, cómo despertarlo, cómo hacer para que coma verduras, cómo le gusta que le cojan en brazos, cómo le gusta su desayuno. Quiere quitármelo para hacerme volver con ella, para tener el poder sobre mí, es todo»

Mientras hablaba, la cólera se fue transformando en tristeza y ahora estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Emma la tomó en sus brazos y la acunó dulcemente hasta que se separó bruscamente para mirarla a los ojos.

«No lo tendrá, ¿me escuchas?» gritó ella

Una mujer, dos filas más lejos, se dio la vuelta en su dirección y le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproches por romper la calma del vagón. Emma sostuvo su mirada sin pestañear y se quedó satisfecha al verla volver a sus ocupaciones con expresión afectada.

«Sé que no se quedará con él. Vamos a luchar y ganarás la custodia. Es tu hijo, nadie te lo quitará»

«¿Esto no hace que lamentes lo nuestro?»

«Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?»

«Porque te traigo muchos quebraderos de cabeza, mi divorcio, mi hijo, mis problemas»

«Te amo, me da igual los obstáculos mientras estemos juntas, ¿ok?»

Regina bajó la mirada y suspiró antes de ofrecerle una dulce sonrisa

«Ok. Yo también te amo»

La besó y se acurrucó contra ella.

«Hasta el final intenta destrozarme la vida, hasta el final, le tengo tanto rencor»

«No lo conseguirá, ya verás cuando tu madre se entere»

«No apostaría por Kathryn»

«Hará de ella una bonita alfombra de cama»

Regina rio y golpeó en el hombro a su compañera

«Eres una bruta»

«Pero me quieres»

«Oh, sí. Gracias Emma»

**Día 38 19:00**

Emma acababa de llamar a la gran puerta de la mansión Mills, había tenido el tiempo justo para pasar por casa, tomar una ducha y su coche, y se había encaminado a casa de los padres de su compañera. No había tenido noticias de Regina, solo que tampoco iba a poder coger con ella el tren de la tarde, después le había preguntado si podía pasar la tarde y la noche con ella.

Escuchó gritos desde dentro y oyó su nombre. Sonrió al reconocer la voz infantil que gritaba y el sonido de sus pasitos que corrían hacia la puerta.

«Es Emma, mamá, abre, mamá abre»

«No abriré hasta que no te calmes» sonó la voz de Regina, severa y firme.

«Pero es Emma» se quejó el niño

La joven tenía ganas de reír, pero se contuvo, no queriendo herir al pequeño cuando la viera. Siendo sinceros, adoraba ese apego que había desarrollado hacia ella. Desde que le había hablado de Isabelle a Regina, desde que la había llevado al cementerio con ella, se sentía más serena. La pena, el sufrimiento estaban aún ahí, pero la culpabilidad se había atenuado. Ya no intentaba comprender sus cambios, necesitaba aceptar que podía sufrir menos y dar un paso hacia delante. Hablando de ello con su compañera, tenía la sensación de haberle dado realidad a su bebé, ahora ella existía en el corazón de una nueva persona.

La puerta se abrió y Emma tuvo que retroceder un paso de la violencia con la que Henry, a pesar de su tamaño, se le echó encima. Se agachó para cogerlo por las axilas, divertida al verle extender los brazos y elevarse en la punta de los pies para incitarla a que lo levantase.

«Henry, te había dicho que con calma»

«Emmmmmma» gritó el niño acariciando su cuello

«Hola, pequeñajo»

«¿Dónde estabas antes de mumú?»

«Estaba en mi casa»

El niño frunció el ceño, esa respuesta no le convencía mucho.

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque tengo que pasar por mi casa de vez en cuando»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque no vivo aquí»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque es la casa de tu abuelo y de tu abuela»

Henry se disponía a seguir cuando su madre lo interrumpió

«Henry, no molestes a Emma o no te acostará hoy»

Una ola de pánico atravesó los ojos del pequeño y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia.

«Me alegra verte» dijo Regina acercándose a ella para besarla

Henry expresó su asco con un largo "buaggggg" lo que tuvo por efecto que la morena le diera un beso más largo. El pequeño la empujó poniendo sus dos manos sobre su torso antes de volver a pegarse a Emma.

El mensaje estaba claro, esa noche la rubia era de él.

«¿Así que yo no tengo el derecho a quedarme?» preguntó la morena poniendo cara triste.

Henry la vio marcharse con la cabeza agachada y extendió los brazos hacia ella llamándola. Emma amaba esa fuerte relación que tenían, le daba alegría ver cómo progresivamente iba siendo integrada en ese tándem, por su relación con Regina, pero también por los lazos que tejían con Henry.

«He hecho un dibujo» dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

«¿Ah sí? ¿Para mí?»

Asintió con tanta fuerza que creyó que se iba hacer daño en las cervicales y se contorsionó para que lo dejaran en el suelo.

«Baja, baja» dijo mientras que ella lo dejaba en el suelo con cuidado

Apenas sus pies en el suelo, corrió como un cohete, seguido de cerca por Regina que lo vigilaba, y ella no pudo evitar reír.

«¿Qué la hace reír de esa manera?» preguntó Henry senior mientras venía a saludarla

«Buenas tardes, nada, solo que, cuando lo he dejado en el suelo, ha salido volando, seguido tan de cerca por Regina…Parecía que dejara un ratón de cuerda en el suelo y que al lanzarlo, el gato saliera corriendo a cazarlo»

El hombre se echó a reír a carcajadas hasta salírsele alguna lágrima. Emma estaba asombrada y orgullosa de su reacción, y no podía evitar reír con él, en ese acto tan comunicativo.

«Es exactamente eso. Oh, Dios mío, Emma, ya no veré esos momentos de la misma manera. La manera en que ella tiene de seguirle con los brazos extendidos»

Emma la imitó dando algunos pasos y las risas se redoblaron.

«Está bien que se diviertan a mi costa»

Se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo hacia Regina, mordiéndose los labios para no reír más.

Henry avanzó hacia Emma todo sonriente y le tendió una hoja en la que se encontraba dibujado un enorme garabato amarillo.

«Es el bebé estrella» dijo él para hacerle comprender el significado de obra.

Emma miró a Regina que se mordía ella también el labio, pero más por inquietud. Parecía estar nerviosa por su reacción, temiendo seguramente que, una vez más, las cosas estuvieran yendo demasiado rápido para la rubia.

«Henry, ¿es…es mi bebé estrella?» preguntó ella con voz temblorosa

El pequeño miró a su madre que asintió y entonces él también lo hizo.

Ella se arrodilló y lo tomó fuertemente en sus brazos, tan conmovida por esa atención que se quedó sin palabras.

«Gracias, ratoncito, gracias»

Henry le devolvió el abrazo

«Te quiero Emma»

«Yo también te quiero Henry»

Cuando alzó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Henry senior había desaparecido discretamente y que Regina la miraba con una gran sonrisa y los ojos húmedos. Cogió al niño en brazos, se puso de pie y atrajo a su compañera para un beso necesario.

«Te amo Regina»

«Yo también te amo Emma»

Llevaron a cabo juntas el ritual de acostar a Henry, el baño hecho por Emma, el pijama puesto por Emma, Emma metiéndolo en la cama, los besos pedidos a las dos. Cuando bajaron finalmente, eran las ocho y cuarto y de la cocina salía un maravilloso olor que hizo rugir el estómago de la rubia.

«Si tenéis hambre, podemos pasar a la mesa» dijo Henry en cuanto ellas entraron «El menú es asado de buey regado con vino de Madeira con patatas»

«Mi marido es un verdadero chef» dijo Cora con orgullo, a su lado, mirando cómo la salsa se cocía a fuego lento.

«Muero de hambre» exclamó Emma espontáneamente

«Da gusto escuchar eso. Siéntense chicas, yo llevo las viandas»

Emma se sentó donde Cora le indicó, justo al lado de Regina y se dejó embargar por ese sentimiento de pertenecer a esa familia.

Una vez todo el mundo servido, fue la madre de su compañera quien entró de lleno en el asunto.

«¿Entonces con el abogado?»

Regina no alzó la mirada de su plato y suspiró pesadamente.

«Se va a hacer cargo el juez de familia»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«En un divorcio con hijos, si los dos progenitores no pueden llegar a un acuerdo sobre la custodia compartida, el caso es enviado al juez de familia, quien es el único habilitado para tomar una decisión. A Kathryn le importa poco el bienestar, ella quiere a Henry para tenerme a mí, eso es todo»

«Mucho mejor» dijo Cora mientras cortaba como si nada un trozo de carne

«¿Cómo que mucho mejor? ¿Pareciera que no estás nerviosa?»

«No tiene ninguna oportunidad, jamás se ha ocupado de él, y su solicitud solo va a acarrear una cosa, hacer que tú obtengas la custodia exclusiva»

«¿Tú crees?»

«Estoy segura»

«Tu madre tiene razón» dijo Henry «El juez verá inmediatamente cuál es el problema y Kathryn se va a desacreditar ella sola con las razones que va a esgrimir»

«¿Cómo va todo eso?» preguntó Emma «¿Con relación al juez…el procedimiento?»

«El caso ha sido enviado al juez que, si tiene dudas, puede pedir un informe de un asistente social. En ese caso, un entrevistador hablará con los padres, con el niño, preguntará cómo va en casa, en la escuela, los deberes, sencillamente la vida. Después hace un informe que envía al juez que a continuación tomará su decisión»

«¿Vendrán aquí?» preguntó Emma

«Ese es el problema. Esa investigación se hace una vez el divorcio empezado y en el contexto en que el niño vivirá. Tengo que encontrar un apartamento o una casa, mostrar que puedo aportarle estabilidad»

Emma alzó la mirada y vio a los padres de su compañera intercambiar una mirada llena de entendimiento. Ella no se atrevió a decir nada, al ver que casi estaban manteniendo una conversación con las miradas.

«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina que también se había dado cuenta de su intercambio.

«Cora es el momento adecuado, creo» dijo Henry tomando la mano de su mujer

«¿Tú crees?»

«Aún más ante esta nueva información»

«¿Tenemos el derecho de saber qué está pasando?» dijo Regina irritada abandonando su plato.

«Nada grave, no te sulfures Regina» dijo a su vez Cora también irritada.

«Entonces, hablad»

«Regina, cálmate, Cora, ella se inquieta, compréndela»

Las dos mujeres suspiraron de manera muy similar y ninguna dijo nada más.

«Hum…» comenzó Emma «Bueno…¿es algo familiar? ¿Es…es necesario que me vaya?»

«No» dijo entonces Henry «De todas maneras, a largo plazo también le concernirá. Y además ¿de qué sirve hacer que se vaya y que Regina se lo tenga que contar después? Si mi hija lo desea, puede perfectamente quedarse»

«Sí, lo prefiero» dijo Regina dulcificando la voz «A ver, entonces, ¿qué pasa?»

«A ver» comenzó Henry al ver a su mujer callada «Tu madre y yo siempre hemos tenido un sueño, comprarnos una pequeña casa…»

«En Sicilia» termino la morena en su lugar «¿Os vais a ir?» preguntó mirando a sus padres, primero a uno y después al otro.

«No» se dio prisa en contestar Cora «No definitivamente»

«Hemos visto una pequeña villa que realmente nos ha enamorado, es con lo que siempre hemos soñado. Habíamos pensado…Habíamos pensado dejarte la mansión y nosotros, comprarnos esa casa en Sicilia y un apartamento aquí para compartir nuestra vida entre esos dos lugares»

«Pero, ¿con qué dinero? Somos ricos, es verdad, pero de ahí a comprar tanto de golpe…»

«Ya tenemos el apartamento, y la casa, hemos mirado con el banco, podemos pedir un préstamo y comenzar las mensualidades de pago dentro de dos años»

«Pero yo no quiero que me regaléis la mansión» dijo ella perdida entre tanta información

«Nada es gratis, cariño, lo sabes» dijo Cora tomándole la mano para tranquilizarla «Deseábamos proponerte la mansión y en contrapartida, tú podrías, con tu parte de tu casa, ayudarnos a pagar la casa de Sicilia. Henry y tú…y usted Emma» añadió ella mirándola «Seréis bienvenidos en vacaciones tantas veces como queráis, y a menudo estaremos aquí»

«Con esa idea» precisó Henry «Comenzaremos a ir, cuando tu situación se estabilice, solo durante un mes por aquí, un mes por allá a Sicilia, sobre todo mientras Henry sea pequeño. Y ya más adelante, nos plantearemos estancias más largas»

Un pesado silencio se hizo en la sala y ninguno se atrevía a romperlo. Emma ya no se atrevía a comer y sin embargo, la comida la estaba llamando, y Regina continuaba mirando a sus padres incrédula

«¿La mansión sería mía?»

«Con una palabra que digamos el notario comenzará las gestiones»

«Cariño» dijo Henry «Has estado viviendo en la confusión, en el rencor, en la vergüenza de un matrimonio que te hacía infeliz. Esta pequeña ciudad, esta casa, pueden ser tu segunda oportunidad, en la que tu vida tomará un giro hacia la felicidad. Con tu hijo, con tu amor, puedes decidirte a crear tu final feliz»


	22. Chapter 22

Ella es estúpida

**Día 38 Tren de las 17:15**

«Hola» dijo Regina sentándose en su asiento, depositando un beso en los labios de su compañera

«Hola» dijo Emma después del beso «¿Qué tal el día?»

«Instructivo. Vi a mi abogado de doce a dos. Por lo pronto, como vamos a compartir los bienes amigablemente, la tarde del próximo miércoles la pasaremos Kathryn, su abogado, el mío y yo repartiendo los bienes. Ellos se ocuparán después del papeleo»

«Aleluya, una cosa menos» exclamó la rubia levantando las manos al cielo, feliz al ver a su compañera sonreír.

«Sí, es verdad. Solo espero que el juez no vaya a crear problemas…»

«¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué un juez metería las narices? Eso no tiene nada que ver con Henry, que yo sepa»

«No, sí, en fin, es lo que mi abogado me ha explicado. El juez está al corriente de todo, del divorcio, de la repartición de bienes y de la custodia del niño. Es de eso de lo que tengo miedo, ya está bien que Kathryn haya pedido una prestación compensatoria por…»

«Para, para, traducción, ¿la prestación compensatoria es cuando el o la rica de la pareja debe dar dinero al más pobre para que no tenga que cambiar su tren de vida?»

«Sí, es eso»

«Ok, gracias, continúa…Así que tienes miedo de que pida una prestación compensatoria porque…»

«Porque…espera me he perdido» dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

«¿No sabes lo que ibas a decir?»

«He perdido el hilo…»

«Es el efecto Emma, hace perder la palabra a las bellas pianistas» dijo ella hinchando el pecho llena de orgullo

«El efecto Emma es, sobre todo, que a fuerza de ser tú haces imposible hilar tres palabras sin perderse» dijo Regina que parecía rebuscar en su mente la frase que quería decir

«Tengo ese efecto sobre todo en la cama, según dicen»

«¡Qué mujer más modesta!» suspiró ella

«En efecto lo soy, yo…»

«Emma, basta, déjame que recuerde mi frase» exclamó la joven poniendo sus manos en las sienes

Emma la miró, bajó la cabeza, se pellizco discretamente la piel del vientre para hacer aparecer las lágrimas, y volvió a alzar su mirada enarbolando una expresión de cachorrito apaleado perfectamente ensayada. Para poner la guinda, hizo temblar ligeramente su labio inferior mientras ponía su mano en su muslo.

«Es la primera vez que me gritas desde que estamos juntas» dijo con una voz de niña triste

«Eres…horripilante» se irritó Regina que, visiblemente, estaba a punto de ceder, y se negaba a hacerlo.

«¿No te diste cuenta cuando nos conocimos?»

«Sí…Debí desconfiar más»

«Así que…Tienes miedo de que pida la prestación compensatoria porque…» repitió ella evitando echarse a reír

«Porque…porque…Ah sí…Como ella gana menos que yo y tiene un tren de vida superior a sus ingresos, puede pedir una. Es por eso que prefiero dejarle la casa, por ejemplo, sale ganando si tenemos en cuenta su valor, y eso me permite no estar ligada a ella por eso. Después pienso que va a pedir la custodia de Henry, y no deseo que el juez pida un informe social»

«De todas maneras tú vas a impugnar su demanda y será lanzada automáticamente, ¿no?»

«Sí, mi abogado me lo ha confirmado»

«¿Así que el miércoles comenzará lo serio?»

«Sí, los abogados enviarán los papeles al juez que los estudiará y decidirá si está bien o no. En lo que concierne a Henry, como no estamos de acuerdo, es el juez quien puede pedir un informe social, lo que seguramente hará, según mi abogado. Después, nos convocará a una audiencia donde las dos seremos escuchadas, nuestros abogados nos van a defender y el juez tomará su decisión que le llevará entre quince días y un mes»

«¡Joder, qué largo es todo eso!»

«Desgraciadamente sí, pero una vez acabe estaremos tranquilas y es lo principal»

«Mientras esperamos al miércoles…»

«…nos meteremos con la mudanza de mis padres y la entrada mía y de Henry en la mansión» dijo Regina terminado su frase

Las semanas transcurrieron al ritmo de mudanzas y traslados. Emma, Ruby, Mary Margaret y David volvieron a echar una mano en el traslado de Cora y Henry a su nuevo apartamento. Regina y su hijo se iban adaptando a su nueva vida en esa mansión que ahora era oficialmente "su casa"

La morena se apropiaba del sitio, ponía su toque personal en todas partes. Había transformado su habitación de niña en la habitación para Henry y había tomado la habitación de sus padres para hacer la suya. La habitación que Henry ocupaba antes fue transformada en habitación de invitados. Emma la había acompañado a cada tienda, en cada transformación, feliz de ver que su compañera se interesaba por su punto de vista sobre las cosas.

**Día 45 Tren de las 17:15 **

«He deseado subirme a este tren todo el día» dijo Regina dejando caer en su asiento

«¿_Macarron_?» dijo Emma sacando una caja de su bolso

«Eres perfecta» dijo la morena cogiendo rápidamente uno verde y mordiéndolo con gracia.

Suspiró al saborearlo y espero a acabarlo para hablar

«Ha sido literalmente interminable. Kathryn es una…No, no me rebajaré a decir esa palabra»

«¿Una zorra?»

«Demasiado suave»

«Señorita Mills, ¡qué grosera!» dijo divertida Emma mordiendo a su vez un _macarron_

«Te señalo que yo no he dicho nada…»

«Lo has pensado…En tu caso es lo mismo. Incluso peor» dijo riendo

«Bien, ¿quieres saber o no?» dijo cogiendo un segundo _macarron _y mordiéndolo «Hummm, café, sabe riquísimo» dijo llevándoselo a sus labios

«Sí, me gustaría» respondió ella antes de morder a su vez el dulce

Regina sonrió y se colocó bien en su asiento antes de inspirar profundamente.

«Kathryn ha montado un gran…Kathryn» dijo ella con lasitud «Ha criticado todo, ha intentado culparme, ha buscado la menor excusa para retenerme»

«¿Y eso quiere decir?»

«Ha pedido la prestación compensatoria»

«¿En serio?»

«Sí…Ha comenzado por eso diciendo que podríamos arreglarlo, que aceptaría otras compensaciones si yo no podía pagar»

«Heu…¿a qué tipo de compensaciones se refería?»

«No esas» la tranquilizó la morena «Ha propuesto comidas, servicios de todo tipo. Era una manera absolutamente estúpida e irreflexiva de hacerme quedar en su vida. Por supuesto lo he rechazado y ella entonces ha dicho que quería la prestación. En ese momento, le he dicho que en ese caso no le dejaría la casa y su abogado se la llevó aparte para decirle que estaba haciendo la elección incorrecta. Debió convencerla porque veinte minutos más tarde volvieron anunciando que ella prefería la casa antes que la prestación compensatoria»

«Menos mal, una buena noticia»

«Sí…Pero eso no era sino el aperitivo, ha ido a peor…»

«¿Qué ha hecho?»

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre ellas y Emma sentía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir.

«Regina, me estás angustiando»

«Ha pedido tener también a Henry hasta que el asunto de la custodia se resuelva. Decía que quería verlo, que también era su madre y que tenía derecho a verlo. Que de momento no pedía mitad y mitad, pero al menos tenerlo este fin de semana, por ejemplo»

«¿Y tú qué has dicho?»

«No, por supuesto. Como si tuviera ganas de dejárselo»

Emma suspiró aliviada, pero la cara de estrés de su compañera le indicó que no todo había acabado

«Regina…» intentó ella suavemente

«Cuando me negué…» recomenzó ella sin mirarla, los ojos fijos en el asiento de delante «…mi abogado pidió una pausa, me dijo que lo acompañara y me informó que al negarme la estaba haciendo ganar puntos»

«¿Cómo?»

«Si no le permito ver a Henry que…legalmente, también es su hijo, ante el juez eso iría en mi contra, porque me mostraría como la malvada del cuento. Mientras que si la dejo que lo vea, se verá que es ella quien tiene el problema al pedir la custodia exclusiva. Si yo me niego, su demanda se verá justificada y creíble»

«Mierda, tiene su lógica…¿Qué respondiste tú?»

«Dije…dije que sí»

Emma vio la culpabilidad y la angustia en los rasgos de la morena

«No tenías elección Regina, debes focalizarte en eso»

«Tengo mucho miedo de dejárselo. Él no se siente cómodo con ella, le tiene miedo. No va a entender por qué lo dejo con ella. Estoy segura de que va a llorar…Oh, Dios mío, si él llora, yo no lo conseguiré»

«Por supuesto que sí, tú lo vas a conseguir porque es por él por quien lo estás haciendo, es necesario, si no, te arriesgas a perderlo de verdad. Si al final todo se resuelve en una custodia compartida, va a ser necesario que él se acostumbre a estar con ella. Pero con un poco de suerte, poniendo todo de nuestra parte, puedes ganar la custodia exclusiva o casi exclusiva y a partir de ese momento él estará seguro a tu lado»

«Lo sé» dijo Regina después de un momento mirándola «Pero es muy duro…» dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas que parecía llevar conteniendo desde hacía horas.

«Lo sé…lo sé» dijo Emma abrazándola, intentando consolarla con su presencia a su lado en tosas esas pruebas «Ganaremos, ella no lo conseguirá. Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás»

«Me cuesta creerlo, perdóname. Tengo que llevarlo el sábado por la mañana con ella, a las nueve, y volver a buscarlo el domingo a las seis de la tarde. Treinta tres horas separada de él, nunca he estado tanto tiempo sin mi hijo. Treinta tres horas sabiendo que está con ella que nunca le ha demostrado amor»

«Sé que va a ser difícil. Me doy cuenta del esfuerzo que es para ti. Pero hay que hacerlo, debes concentrarte en la meta final, todo lo demás solo sirve para alcanzar esa meta. Le vas a explicar calmadamente las cosas a Henry, tranquilizarlo, asegurarle que todo irá bien. Él es listo, es bueno, hará el esfuerzo y también lo logrará. Y además estoy segura que lo tendrás al teléfono todo el fin de semana, Kathryn se pondrá feliz de mantener el contacto contigo gracias a él»

«Lo sé…Pero me pesa terriblemente»

«Lo sé muy bien cariño, estoy aquí, contigo»

«Gracias» dijo Regina apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y suspirando cuando ella la rodeó con sus brazos.

**Día 48 10:30**

Emma estaba en casa de Regina en compañía de los padres de su compañera, esperando impacientemente su regreso. La había visto marcharse, con el alma por los suelos, con su hijo hacia casa de Kathryn. El pequeño se había tomado la noticia bastante bien, lo que no había hecho sino aumentar el estrés en su madre.

«Lo que temo es que realmente no haya comprendido lo que pasa» dijo Henry senior llevando los cafés que acababa de preparar.

«¿Usted cree?»

«Henry es…Su madre es su punto de anclaje. Cuando está con Cora y conmigo, habla de su madre, "¿Dónde está mamá?", "¿Cuándo vuelve mamá?" Siempre que encuentra algo, lo coge para enseñárselo a ella por la tarde, piedras, conchas, flores. No creo que en su cabeza de tres años comprenda que ella no va a estar. Sabe que ella va a trabajar, pero siempre vuelve por la tarde. Nunca ha tenido que irse a la cama, y después despertarse sin verla. Temo que aunque hoy todo vaya bien, mañana al despertar y no verla, nada marche bien»

«¿Lo temes o lo esperas?» preguntó Cora llevando su taza a los labios para soplar en el líquido

«…Honestamente, lo espero…» confesó en voz baja.

«Si la separación es fácil para Henry, es entonces que se volverá todo más duro para Regina» dijo Emma comprendiendo el temor escondido en los padres de su compañera.

«De todas maneras, ya lo veremos» suspiró Cora «Me extraña que todavía no haya vuelto»

En ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y vieron a Regina entrar. Tenía los ojos rojos, lo que no dejaba ninguna duda de que había estado llorando.

«¿Entonces?» pregunto Henry mientras que Emma se levantaba para ir a abrazarla

«Bien…está con ella…»

Su voz era vacilante, parecía luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no comenzar a llorar ahora que no ya no estaba sola.

«¿Quieres una copa de sidra?» preguntó Cora

«Me gustaría algo más fuerte»

Su madre se levantó y sirvió cuatro vasos de whisky. Cuando Emma tuvo el suyo en su mano, lo olisqueó con curiosidad, era la primera vez que probaba ese tipo de alcohol, estando más acostumbrada a una buena cerveza.

Vio cómo su compañera se lo bebía de un trago antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

«Lloró agarrándose a mí, fue francamente horrible, yo no deseaba dejarlo. Estaba tan triste, tan infeliz, estaba algo inquieto al llegar delante de Kathryn, se aferraba a mí para lo siguiera. Entré en la casa, hablamos un poco de la organización, no pude evitar explicarle todo lo que había que hacer. Ella me repetía que también era su madre y que ya sabía todo eso, pero a mí honestamente no me tranquilizaba. Después tomé a Henry para darle un abrazo y explicarle que yo tenía que irme como le había dicho…»

Ella suspiró moviendo la cabeza como para apartar las lágrimas y tomó la mano de Emma cuando esta la apoyó en su muslo.

«¿Qué ha hecho él?» preguntó Henry preocupado

«Asintió como si me comprendiera y cuando me vio marchar, me siguió para cogerme la mano y salir conmigo. Le volví a explicar que tenía que quedarse con Kathryn y ahí fue terrible. Lloraba, ella lo tomó en sus brazos para hacer que me soltara y él extendía sus brazos hacia mí. Ella me dijo que me fuera sin darme la vuelta para que fuera menos duro y solo tuve que lanzarle una mirada para que comprendiera que esa solución era inviable»

«¿Lo volviste a traer?» preguntó Henry mecánicamente a la puerta como si su nieto fuera a aparecer de repente.

«No, por supuesto que no, no pude. Lo volví a tomar en mis brazos para que se calmara, y volví a explicarle otra vez la situación. Se quedó calmado dejándome marchar y me ha prometido portarse bien. Tuve el sentimiento de estar abandonándolo, fue horrible»

«Estoy seguro de que todo va a ir bien» dijo su padre «Es un niño estupendo, él entiende y se va a portar bien»

«¿Y si piensa que ya no lo quiero?»

«Eso es imposible» respondió Emma «Es tu hijo, le has demostrado cuánto lo amas infinidad de veces. Él lo sabe, y la situación actual no va a cambiar nada vuestro lazo»

«Me gustaría que ya fuera mañana por la tarde»

«Nosotros también» dijo Cora suspirando «Esta tarde o mañana por la mañana lo podrás llamar diciéndole que quieres saber si todo va bien»

«Sí, lo haré. Kathryn me ha dicho que no dude en llamarla, intenta mantener los lazos por medio de Henry»

«Me saca de quicio» dijo Emma, llamando la atención de su compañera y de sus padres.

Emma se sintió incómoda ante las miradas interrogativas, temiendo que pudieran malinterpretar sus pensamientos.

«Quiero decir…está bien que puedas llamar, eso me tranquiliza y es normal. Sencillamente no soporto todos esos intentos para crear un lazo contigo. Busca encontrarse a solas contigo, cree que puede hacerte ceder, que puede hacerte volver si pasa bastante tiempo contigo. Es duro para mí, pero no pasa nada, eh, sé que tú no volverás con ella, pero no me gusta»

«No sé cómo tranquilizarte…» confesó Regina cuya inquietud era visible en su rostro

«No, espera, no me malinterpretes, no estoy hablando de nada que hagas tú. No tienes que tranquilizarme, porque no dudo de ti. Sé que no volverás, sé que estás conmigo ahora y que eres sincera. Lo que no me gusta es que te busque, que piense que puede tenerte cuando eres mía. Al buscarte de esa manera, está intentando recobrar un lazo que teníais, que era muy real, y eso me irrita porque me recuerda la vida que tuvisteis antes»

«¿Posesiva Miss Swan?» preguntó Cora

Emma elevó los ojos, esperando ver reproche en sus ojos, pero se sorprendió ante las miradas que encontró.

Henry enarbolaba una sonrisa divertida, Cora parecía contenta y satisfecha, como si Emma acabara de pasar un test y se sintiera orgullosa por haberlo superado. Al cruzar la mirada de su compañera, sintió escalofríos de la cabeza a los pies. Regina la devoraba con los ojos, ella no sonreía, al contrario, su expresión era seria y depredadora a la vez.

«Hum…» comenzó la joven turbada antes de decidirse que era mejor confesar «Sí…un poco…no pensaba serlo tanto, pero…parece ser que sí»

«Si se siente tan poseída como posesiva, me doy por satisfecha»

Emma sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían, un ardor bajaba hasta su cuello. Cora rio amablemente por su reacción que para ella significó una buena respuesta y desapareció tomando a su marido del brazo.

«Vamos antes de presenciar una escena comprometedora como la que tuvo lugar sobre el piano»

Las dos mujeres se ahogaron al escucharla y Henry sonrió, sin sorprenderse ante la perspicacia de su mujer.

«¿Pensabais de verdad que no había visto el amable intento de mi esposo de esconder su sujetador, Emma?»

«Heu, yo…» intentó sin lograr decir nada

«Mamá, nosotras…» intentó también Regina, pero sin éxito tampoco

«Cora déjalas, después de todo están en la edad»

«No he dicho que vaya a impedírselo, simplemente digo que no quiero asistir a eso»

«Te diviertes incomodándolas»

«Es el papel de una madre incomodar a su hija»

«Y tú eres una experta en eso» dijo él arrastrándola con él para dejarlas finalmente tranquilas

«Tu madre sabe todo…» dijo Emma después de un momento de silencio

«Ella sabe todo, ve todo, controla todo, gestiona todo. A tu lado es una aliada indiscutible, en tu contra es un enemigo temible»

«…»

«¿Así que tú también eres posesiva?»

A Emma le costó volver a la conversación, aún atónita por la intervención de Cora. Inspiró profundamente asintiendo, incapaz de formular una frase de momento.

«Bien, bien….Es una cosa que ignoraba» dijo Regina acercándose a ella con movimiento felino «Y que me gusta mucho» murmuró en su oído.

«No reniego la vida que has tenido, solo que no me gusta oír hablar de ello»

«Comprendo»

«Y Kathryn que se imagina poder volver a "los buenos viejos tiempos", eso me recuerda que existieron»

«Comprendo»

«Pero ahora tú eres MI compañera y eso ella debe aceptarlo, porque no dejaré que te aleje de mí»

«Eso espero» dijo susurrando aún en su oído «Dilo otra vez»

«Eres mía»

«Otra vez»

«Eres mía»

«¿Y tú?»

«Soy tuya»

«Otra vez»

«Soy tuya»

«Otra vez»

«Nunca me iré a ningún lado, eres todo lo que quiero»

Regina posó violentamente sus labios en los suyos y la besó con pasión. Se aferró a ella pegándola contra la pared y diseminó su rostro de besos antes de, sencillamente, estrecharla en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

«Gracias»

«Te amo» respondió Emma acurrucándose en su abrazo

«Yo también»

**Día 48 17:45**

«Intenta llamar, te está corroyendo por dentro» dijo Emma sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para ver a su compañera sentada en el sofá observando su copa de vino sin tocarla.

Estando Henry con Kathryn, los padres de Regina en su casa, Emma había propuesto quedarse el fin de semana, lo que morena había aceptado inmediatamente. Se había pasado las primeras horas de la tarde manteniéndola ocupada, haciendo que pensara en otra cosa para que el día pasara lo más rápido posible.

«¿No te molestaría?» preguntó ella levantando la mirada

«Vamos a dejar la cosas claras. Hablamos de tu hijo, ok, entonces haces lo que hay que hacer y todo lo que tengas ganas de hacer. Yo ya he hablado contigo, me has escuchado, está todo bien»

Regina la miró un momento como para asegurarse de que ella estaba realmente bien y acabó por levantarse para coger el teléfono. Emma se concentró de nuevo en la comida, por una vez que se encargaba ella de la cocina, deseaba hacerlo bien.

Vio acercarse a su compañera tras ella tecleando el número y resoplando para calmarse.

«Ok, me relajo, me tranquilizo, estoy caaaalmada» dijo haciendo crujir las cervicales.

«Todo va a ir bien»

«¿Puedo quedarme aquí?»

«No hay problema, ya me quedaré en silencio»

La morena llevó su teléfono al oído y esperó pacientemente a que su ex mujer respondiera.

«Sí, buenas tardes Kathryn, soy….sí, soy yo…Llamaba para…sí, eso»

Regina pone el manos libres y Emma sonríe mientras removía la salsa, conmovida de que ella le permitiera asistir a la conversación.

_«…bien, se porta bien. Está jugando tranquilamente en el salón»_

«¿No lloró mucho tiempo después de que me fuera?»

_«Sí, alrededor de una hora y media…» _confesó la joven _«Deseaba que estuvieras con nosotros y yo también…Te hemos echado de menos está tarde»_

Emma tenía ganas de echarse a reír ante los penosos intentos de enternecer a Regina. Ella sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su compañera que dejaba ver la falta de efecto que esas palabras tuvieron en ella.

«Que esté con él, claro. Es normal, no está acostumbrado a no tenerme»

_«¿Y a mí sí?» _preguntó Kathryn

«¿A ti sí qué?»

_«¿Está acostumbrado a no verme?»_

«¿Deseas de verdad que responda a esa pregunta?»

_«Podríamos llevarnos bien, por Henry…»_

Emma se contuvo de lanzar una exclamación irónica y sonrió al ver a Regina poner los ojos en blanco.

«Podríamos sí, pero has dejado claro que no lo quieres pidiendo la custodia exclusiva»

_«Si volvieras a casa, podríamos intentar solucionar las cosas. Mira, entre Henry y yo las cosas están bien, contigo sería perfecto»_

«No entraré en esta discusión, pásame a Henry, es por él por quien llamo»

_«Regina, yo…»_

_«Mamá, ¿es mamá? Mamaaaaaa» _Escucharon ellas gritar al pequeño que había escuchado a Kathryn pronunciar el nombre de su madre.

_«Sí, Henry, es mamá»_

«_Pasa, pasa, pasa» _dijo él, su excitación era audible incluso a través del teléfono

«_Espera Henry, estoy hablando»_

«Pásamelo»

_«favor, favor, es mamá, es mamá»_

_«Espera, te he dicho» _dijo ella más fuerte

«No le grites, Kathryn» se enfadó Regina que hervía en su sitió.

«_Escucha Regina, si vinieras a casa a cenar con nosotros. Podríamos hablar y él te vería»_

_«Síiiiii, mamá ven» gritó el pequeño cuya excitación iba in crescendo_

«¿Te crees astuta diciendo esas cosas delante de él?» rugió la morena que cada vez estaba menos en calma «¿Buscas convertirme en la mala?»

_«En seguida piensas que mis acciones tienen un plan oculto»_

«Te conozco, llevo a tu lado muchos años. Ahora pásame a mi hijo»

Kathryn suspiró al otro lado de la línea y acabó por pasarle el aparato al niño, porque su voz resonó poco después

_«Mamá»_

«Hola, ratoncito. ¿Cómo va todo?»

«_Bien, me porto bien, mamá»_

«Oh, estoy segura de eso, estoy orgullosa de mi bebé»

_«¿Cuándo vienes?»_

_«_Mañana, cielo»

_«¿Ahora no?»_

«Henry, amor, te expliqué, cuando tú estás en casa de Kathryn, yo no estoy ahí»

_«Es lejos mañana»_

«En un mumú y un día»

«_¿Después de mumú tú estás?»_

«No enseguida, voy a buscarte por la tarde, como cuando vuelvo del trabajo»

_«Ah…»_

Incluso Emma sintió su corazón encogerse al escuchar su decepción, así que no se atrevía a imaginar el estado en el que debeía estar el de Regina.

«¿Te lo estás pasando bien?»

_«Sí…» _respondió él poco convencido

«No estés triste cariño, pronto nos vemos, tú estás con Kathryn, es diver» dijo ella aparentando tanta convicción como fuera posible «Y a mí me verás mañana, ¿de acuerdo?»

«_De acuerdo»_

«Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, cariño»

_«Te quiero mucho, mucho»_

«Y yo te quiero más, más, más»

_«Besos Emma»_

Regina no tuvo tiempo de responder porque escuchó cómo Kathryn cogía con fuerza el teléfono. Los llantos de Henry, seguramente sorprendido, resonaron y ellas lo escucharon incluso llamar a Emma.

«Kathryn, ¿no lo hagas llorar?»

_«¿Crees que me voy a quedar tan tranquila mientras que tú le pasas a tu….»_

«Cállate» gritó ella para cortarla «Te prohíbo que la insultes, y te prohíbo que lo hagas delante de mi hijo»

«_¿Debería quedarme sin hacer nada mientras pasas a mi hijo a tu amante?»_

«¿Ahora es tu hijo? Primera noticia. Es verdad, has estado tan entregada a él en sus tres primeros años»

_«Quiero a mi hijo»_

«Entonces, pruébalo, no hagas el divorcio más difícil de lo que ya es»

«_Emma» _gritó Henry llorando, sin comprender todavía por qué el teléfono le había sido arrancado de las manos.

«_Deja de llamarla, no se pondrá. Emma no es nadie»_

_«Es la enamorada de mamá»_

Emma y Regina contuvieron el aliento esperando la reacción de Kathryn que no tardó en venir.

_«Eso es una broma, le has hablado de ella a Henry»_

«Fue un cúmulo de circunstancias, pero eso a ti no te concierne. Ahórrate tu enfado con él, él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Pónmelo para que se calme o voy a buscarlo. Por primera vez en todo esto, sé inteligente»

La escucharon inspirar profundamente como para calmarse y fue la voz de Henry la que siguió

_«¿Emma?» _dijo él sorbiéndose los mocos

La joven miró a su compañera que asintió, indicándole que podía hablar

«Cucú, Henry»

«_Besos_» dijo él con voz insegura

«Besos también a ti, pequeño. Mamá me ha dicho que te has portado muy bien»

_«Sí» _respondió con más entusiasmo «_Soy bueno»_

«Estoy segura, está muy bien que seas bueno, eres un gran muchacho»

El niño rio al otro lado de la línea, muy orgulloso de la reacción de la rubia.

Regina retomó el teléfono y habló un momento con él antes de colgar justo cuando Kathryn lo había cogido para hablar.

La morena miró a su compañera y se hundió en sus brazos suspirando lánguidamente.

«En 24 horas estará contigo»

«Es mucho»

«Lo sé» dijo ella con la cabeza de su compañera en su hombro.

**Día 49 10:15**

Emma se despertó y, al no encontrar a Regina en la cama, se puso una bata de satén para evitar pasearse desnuda por la gran casa. La víspera su compañera estuvo infatigable, haciéndole descubrir tantas cosas, regalándole orgasmos, uno más intenso que el otro. Cada vez que pensaba no poder recibir más, que le decía que necesitaba tiempo, ella le demostraba que estaba equivocada y Emma acogía cada nuevo round con un placer inmenso.

Aún se sentía débil, sus piernas eran algodón mientras iba en busca de la morena. Su espíritu embargado de una felicidad vaporosa, una inmensa plenitud que acogía con alivio. Esa noche había tenido la sensación de convertirse una con su amante, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Fue al cuarto de baño a cepillarse rápidamente los dientes y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver las marcas que tenían en el cuello. Tenía toda una línea de chupetones y esa imagen la llevó instantáneamente al instante en que su compañera se los había hecho, cuando ella misma se los había pedido.

Recorrió la estancia con sus ojos y se dio cuenta del lugar que había ocupado ya. Su cepillo de dientes, su cepillo del pelo, sus productos de belleza, en el borde de la bañera se encontraban su gel y su champú. Fue hacia el vestidor y vio que una barra estaba casi vacía, solo con algunas de sus cosas, más un cajón con algunas prendas de ropa interior.

Sonrió, percibiendo que Regina quizás no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba haciendo un sitio a su compañera en su casa. Caminó unos minutos por la casa y la encontró finalmente sentado delante del piano.

«¿Así que es aquí donde te escondías?»

«No me atreví a despertarte, dormías tan apaciblemente. ¡Dios mío, tu cuello!» dijo al ver las marcas que le había dejado

«Impresionante, ¿verdad?»

«Lo siento, no pensaba que me había…dejado ir tanto»

«Si no recuerdo mal, fui yo quien lo quiso, no te lamentes, lo viví muy bien»

«Pero va a verse. Normalmente, intento que no sean visibles»

«Ayer eras presa de la pasión del momento…Me encanta»

«Necesitaba olvidar, sentirme segura en tus brazos, creo»

«Eso es lo que entendí»

«¿No fue demasiado?»

«Fue perfecto. Nunca había vivido una noche parecida. Nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja sin que los problemas tuvieran cabida»

«Lo necesitaba»

«Yo también»

«Echo de menos a Henry»

«Lo sé, pronto estará aquí»

«¿Podrías quedarte esta tarde? Se pondrá contento»

«Por supuesto, con mucho gusto»

«Si lo necesitas, podemos ir a buscar algunas cosas que te hagan falta»

«Buena idea» dijo ella sonriendo, pensando en su sitio en el vestidor que pedía ser llenado.

**Día 50 Tren de las 06:01**

«¿No encontraste a Henry raro?» preguntó Emma cuando ya llevaban veinte minutos en el tren y la morena estaba ocupada en su teléfono.

«¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?» dijo ella guardando inmediatamente su móvil.

«Estaba como…»

«…inquieto» acabó Regina

«Y siempre…»

«…pegado a ti» dijo ella de nuevo

«Y el abrazo cuando lo dejamos en casa de tus padres…»

«Como si no fuera a verte nunca más, apenas se fijó en mí»

«Me parecía preocupado de que yo desapareciera de su campo de visión. No me atrevía a hablarle por miedo a darme más importancia»

«No, no, he pensado lo mismo. ¡Dios mío! Estoy segura de que algo pasó en casa de Kathryn»

«¿Qué según tú?»

«En mi opinión, ha debido decirle algo sobre ti, o sobre ti y sobre mí, no lo sé»

«¿Les vas a preguntar a tus padres?»

«Esta tarde les preguntaré cómo ha pasado el día y yo también veré. Si Henry efectivamente está preocupado con algo relacionado contigo, ¿sería posible llamarte?»

«Por supuesto, incluso iría, si tú quieres»

«Gracias. Perdóname de meterte en estos problemas»

«Regina, ¿qué es lo que ya te he dicho?»

«Lo sé. Pero no puedes impedir que me sienta culpable»

«Lo sé, pero te he dicho que todo está bien, ya tienes suficientes problemas para crearte más con respecto a mí, si algo no fuera bien, te prometo que te lo contararía, ¿ok? Así nos evitamos preocupaciones inútiles»

«Tienes razón» suspiró la morena sonriendo

«Yo siempre tengo razón»

«Es una frase que no me gusta escuchar»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque cuando la dices tú, sé que te equivocas y pienso "pobre pequeña, es tan crédula"» dijo ella acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera una niña no muy astuta.

Emma rio a carcajadas empujándola y sacándole la lengua, haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

**Día 50 Tren de las 17:15**

«Hola» dijo Emma al ver a Regina sentarse a su lado «¿Cómo ha ido el día?»

«Horrible, ¿y el tuyo?»

«Heu, bien, día normal, sostén, sostén, braguitas, braguitas. ¿Por qué horrible el tuyo?» preguntó inquieta.

La morena le lanzó una mirada oscura a la que Emma intentó no reaccionar mordiéndose el labio para no reír. Los celos que su compañera sentía por su trabajo, a su pesar, tenían el don de excitarla, se volvía difícil controlarse en esos momentos.

«Porque» comenzó ella después de carraspear «Mi padre ha llamado, Henry no estaba bien, ha estado preguntando por ti todo el día. Ha preguntado dónde estabas, si esta tarde estarías en casa, si estabas enfadada, si querrías jugar con él. Estoy segura de que Kathryn le ha estado metiendo en la cabeza cosas en tu contra, nuestra historia»

«¡Qué gilipollas!» dijo ella más alto de lo previsto

«Lo sé» confirmó Regina «¿Podrías…pasar por tu casa a recoger tus cosas y después ir a mi casa?»

«¿Piensas que eso ayudaría?» dijo con una sonrisa que traicionaba su emoción, estaba segura.

«Si le ha estado diciendo cosas malas de ti, tu presencia lo tranquilizará cien veces más que mis palabras, estoy convencida»

Emma asintió y se hundió en su asiento, feliz ante la idea de pasar una tarde y una noche más con su compañera.

**Día 50 18:00**

Nada más recoger a Henry, el niño no tenía ojos sino para Emma.

«¿Te quedas a mumú?»

«Sí, ratoncito» dijo ella sacándolo de la silla del coche

«¿Duermes conmigo?»

«No, duermo con mamá»

Él puso una mueca de decepción y Regina le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora para indicarle que su respuesta había sido perfecta.

El pequeño estaba menos entusiasta que de costumbre, se quedaba cerca de la rubia, pero jugaba tranquilamente con sus juguetes que arrastraba allá donde ella fuera.

«¿Por qué Emma va a marcharse?» preguntó de repente

«Ella no se va, se va a quedar esta noche con nosotros » respondió su madre con ternura

«No siempre» dijo él sin mirarlas

Las dos jóvenes se miraron frunciendo el ceño. El momento era el oportuno para ahondar un poco en los pensamientos del niño.

Regina se sentó al lado de su hijo sobre la alfombra y Emma hizo lo mismo enfrente de los dos.

«Emma tendrá que volver a su casa, pero eso no quiere decir que ella no vaya a volver» dijo la morena poniendo su dedo bajo el mentón de Henry, obligándolo a mirarla.

«¿Por qué Emma es mala? Ella es amable, ¿has hecho algo malo?» dijo entonces mirándola

La joven se encontró tomada de sorpresa y se rascó de forma mecánica el cráneo intentando comprender las razones de sus preguntas.

«¿Quién ha dicho que ella es mala?» preguntó Regina con un tono que no dejaba presagiar nada bueno.

Emma pudo ver en los ojos de su compañera que ya sabía la respuesta y que en absoluto le gustaba. Ella suspiró dándose cuenta de que solo Kathryn podía ser la culpable de esa situación.

«Henry, puedes decírmelo» dijo Regina de cara a su silencio «No serás castigado, no pasa nada, puedes hablar conmigo»

«Kathryn» dijo él estrechando su peluche contra su pecho

«¿Qué ha dicho?»

«Emma, ella ha hecho daño, no está bien, ella va a irse»

Regina inspiró profundamente y Emma la vio cerrar su puño sobre su rodilla.

«Henry, escúchame muy atentamente. Emma nunca ha hecho daño» dijo ella acentuando el "nunca" «Kathryn se equivoca, yo voy a hablar con ella. Olvida lo que te ha dicho. ¿Tú cómo crees que es Emma?»

«Buena» dijo él tímidamente

«¿Tú crees que ella le hace daño a mamá?»

«No»

«¿Y a Henry?»

«No» dijo él moviendo la cabeza

«¿Quieres a Emma?»

«Sí» dijo él sonriendo, su entusiasmo de vuelta

«¿Cómo la quieres?»

«MUCHO» gritó el separando los brazos

«Yo también te quiero mucho, así» dijo ella separando los brazos a su vez

El pequeño se levantó de un salto y corrió a sus brazos. La joven lo estrechó contra ella y lanzó una mirada a su compañera que parecía estar cerca de explotar.

«Henry, ¿quieres jugar un rato?, tengo que hablar con mamá» dijo ella después de unos minutos

«¿No te vas?»

«No me voy, y si me voy, yo vuelvo»

Él se concentró en sus juguetes con más entusiasmo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

«¿Todo bien?»

«Voy a…voy a…ella va…¿Cómo se ha atrevido?» explotó ella

«Es estúpida»

«Ha querido utilizar a Henry»

«¿Vas a poner los puntos sobres las íes?»

«¡Ha querido utilizar a Henry!» repitió más alto

«¿Se lo vas a hacer pagar?»

«¡La voy a destruir!»

Emma sintió escalofríos al escucharla, y más al verla. Nunca había visto a su compañera tan encolerizada, una cólera que crecía y parecía a punto de explotar arrasando con todo a su paso. Sus ojos estaban negros y amenazadores, y durante una fracción de segundo, casi tuvo pena de Kathryn que ni se imaginaba lo que le caería encima.

* * *

**Hola chicas. Se acerca el final. Para aquellas que me dijeron si no íbamos a conocer el punto de vista de Regina sobre su relación con Emma, les tengo una sorpresa. Los dos próximos capítulos serán una vuelta al comienzo, pero todo desde la perspectiva de Regina. Veremos sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, la historia que comienza entre las dos, pero todo bajo su óptica. Y ya el capítulo 25 será el desenlace de este magnífico fic. **


	23. Chapter 23

Esa historia que habían dejado nacer

**Día 1. Tren de las 06:01**

Con un gran suspiró Regina vio llegar el tren que la iba a llevar a Boston mientras su coche estaba en el taller. Subió al primer vagón que tuvo delante y frunció la nariz al percibir el nuevo olor de su nuevo medio de transporte. Observó brevemente a los pasajeros que acababan su noche allí.

Preguntándose cómo podían dormir en un sitio así, caminó a través de las hileras de asientos y sus ojos se detuvieron en el asiento 108. Sonrió ante la tranquilizadora cifra y se sentó, feliz de ver que las dos plazas estaban libres y que iba a estar tranquila intentando sobrevivir al viaje.

Observó su nuevo entorno y se asqueó ante las manchas sobre el asiento de delante. Una provenía seguramente de un café derramado en él como lo atestiguaban las manchas similares en la moqueta, las otras no quería ni imaginar de qué eran. Dos filas más adelante, al otro lado del pasillo, podía ver a un hombre achaparrado, víctima de una calvicie incipiente, y su nariz se frunció, a su pesar, mientras lo observaba. Justo delante de ella, otro hombre dormía también pegado a la ventana, él era elegante, en traje y chaqueta, impecablemente vestido, pero sus ronquidos, a veces, sonoros, le quitaban todo el encanto que pudiera traslucir.

Solo hacía veinte minutos que el tren había emprendido la marcha y ya se estaba parando en la primera estación. Regina suspiró pensando en el tiempo que le llevaría ese trayecto y vio a una joven rubia caminar por el pasillo. Primera mujer que veía en el vagón y, había que ser honesta, era verdaderamente una mujer muy hermosa, pensó ella concentrándose de nuevo en la ventana.

Se sorprendió al verla sentarse a su lado, miró a su alrededor y se quedó pasmada al constatar que numerosos asientos estaban vacíos, y que esa mujer venía conscientemente a invadir su espacio.

«¿Piensa mirar por la ventana o es posible pasar la cortina?»

Apenas la había escuchado y ya sentía su vello erizarse de enervamiento, esa mujer que no conocía absolutamente de nada se le había pegado, incluso le hablaba, decididamente coger el tren no era algo para ella.

Ella le replicó lo más secamente posible que deseaba mirar por la ventana y esperó, con todo su corazón, que la intrusa se sintiera de más. Lanzó una mirada discreta por el rabillo del ojo hacia su dirección y constató con ojo crítico la ausencia de modales de la que hacía gala. Pensaba que el viaje no podría ir peor cuando un sonido desagradable llegó a sus oídos. No tuvo que buscar mucho tiempo, ya que rápidamente descubrió que venía de su irritante vecina. Su enfado era tanto que no llegaba a controlarse, esa mujer era verdaderamente insoportable y maleducada. Le daba igual molestar a los otros pasajeros, escuchaba su música de salvaje y era todo lo que contaba para ella. Si al menos fuera Chopin, pero no, tenía que soportar él pésimo gusto de esa lapa.

Su rodilla se movía sola ante los nervios y le lanzaba miradas lo más asesinas posible suspirando ruidosamente con la esperanza de que captara que la molestaba.

«¿Me ha dicho algo?» escuchó que le pregunta con expresión indolente

«No especialmente, expresaba mi alivio por no tener su música como molesto ruido de fondo » respondió ella, orgullosa de su réplica.

La joven, sin embargo, no pareció especialmente impresionada, porque se volvió a colocar sus auriculares y se permitió la osadía de subir el volumen de la música.

«¿Se está burlando de mí?» dijo ella intentando más mal que bien calmar su cólera naciente

«Simplemente reacciono a su amabilidad» respondió ella con expresión de desafío, la estaba buscando y la encontraría.

«¿Y a usted le da igual que el sonido desagradable proveniente de sus auriculares moleste a todos los pasajeros del vagón?» exclamó ella, contenta de poder cerrarle la boca a esa joven maleducada.

«Por lo que yo veo, solo le molesta a usted»

Regina se quedó un momento de una pieza ante su sonrisa satisfecha y su expresión descarada. Esa mujer iba a hacer que explotara, como si el día no hubiera comenzado mal tenía que enfrentarse a eso.

«Sea un poco civilizada y escuche su música a un volumen decente»

«Sea entonces un poco civilizada y pídamelo amablemente» respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Regina sintió todo su ser tensarse. Sus dientes estaban tan apretados que casi le dolían. Luchaba contra un furioso e incontrolable deseo de abofetearla por su insolencia. Inspiró y expiró profundamente un momento. Tenía que ser fuerte, que se mostrara más inteligente que esa irritante mujer. Le costó calmarse, no mostrarse pretenciosa cuando se moría de ganas de ponerla en su sitio. Ella estaba mal, lo sabía, y era lo que la hacía tan agresiva, esa mujer…tan detestable como fuera, no merecía pagar por lo que realmente le estaba haciendo daño.

«¿Puede bajar el volumen de su música…por favor?»

Sintió un dolor físico al decir las últimas palabras, pero lo ignoró. No debía dejar que su malestar personal cayera sobre una desconocida. Felizmente su vecina no insistió más y cedió a su vez no sin una sonrisa vencedora que Regina ignoró con un suspiro.

«Bien, ve, cuando quiere…»

Prefirió no responder cuando la escuchó, de qué servía enervarse, ya tenía mucha cólera en su vida. Se conformó con un breve gesto de la mano y continuó mirando por la ventana. Entonces se puso a pensar en Kathryn, en Henry. Su hijo sufría, ella también, ¿por qué seguir en esa vida? Esa noche, otra vez, su mujer no había vuelto, ya se imaginaba la enésima excusa que le iba a soltar para explicarle su ausencia que ella imaginaba morenas, rubias, castañas, no importaba con tal de que entrasen en su cama.

Estaba enfadada con ella misma, con su cobardía, con su falta de reacción, y se sorprendió de nuevo al oír la voz de su vecina.

«Me llamo Emma Swan, ¿y usted?»

Su voz era dulce, amable…Emma…Ese nombre sonaba bien en sus oídos, lo encontraba bonito. Pensando en ello, se dijo que era tan bonito como la mujer que lo portaba, no tenía que mentirse, esa irritante rubia era una mujer muy bella.

Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y la cólera volvió a ella, ella no era como su mujer, no miraba a las otras. Se dio la vuelta de repente, decidida a quitarle las ganas de molestarla de nuevo. Sabía que se estaba enfadando con ella por razones equivocadas, pero no podía controlarse.

«Señorita. No sé cómo es la gente normalmente aquí, pero sepa que no tengo ninguna intención de entablar ninguna relación con los pasajeros. No cojo este…» miró el vagón a su alrededor que le seguía inspirando asco antes de continuar «tren sino porque mi coche está en el taller, y espero, por mi salud personal, que no dure mucho tiempo averiado. Así que es inútil que pierda mi tiempo manteniendo una conversación»

Se culpaba por ser tan seca, tan mala, pero su malestar debía salir, lo sentía envenenar todo su ser y roerla desde el interior. Había hablado con toda su hosquedad, intentando mostrarse lo más altanera posible. Vio a la joven crisparse, tomándose visiblemente mal su comportamiento del que ella no estaba orgullosa, pero eso nadie se lo haría confesar.

«Ah, ya veo. Usted es una zorra»

Esas palabras resonaron en ella como la hoja de una guillotina. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ni siquiera la conocía.

«¿Disculpe?» gruñó intentando calmarse

«Disculpas aceptadas»

Esa réplica la tomó por sorpresa, no comprendía en qué momento le había pedido excusa y deseaba más que nada hacerla callar.

«¿Disculpe?» resopló sintiendo su rabia apoderarse de su razón

«No insista, ya le he dicho que acepto sus disculpas»

Así que era eso. Estaba jugando con las palabras. Definitivamente esa mujer y ella no venían del mismo mundo.

«En ningún momento le he presentado mis excusas, es más no tengo nada por lo que disculparme»

«Sí, ha ocupado mi sitio»

«¿Su sitio?» preguntó ella incrédula, ¿cómo puede un sitio ser reservado? Le habían asegurado en la estación que los asientos en ese tren eran libres.

«Sí, el 108…Es mi sitio» repitió ella de forma más descortés que nunca

«No se puede reservar sitio en este tren, ningún sitio es de nadie»

«Es el tren de las 06:22 para…»

«06:01» precisó ella, si había que jugar con las palabras, también jugar con la precisión.

«¿Qué?»

«Para mí es el tren de las 06:01»

«Vale, bien, para mí…es el tren de las 06:22 para Boston. Siempre somos, más o menos, las mismas personas las que cogemos este tren a esa hora para ir a trabajar. Y normalmente cada uno tiene su sitio»

«Salvo que he subido antes que usted, así que este asiento es mío»

Normalmente la conversación se hubiera cerrado, pero Regina descubrió con desespero que esa Emma Swan era del tipo perseverante.

«Salvo que yo no funciono así, ese asiento es mío. Si usted está ahí, muy bien, pero va a tener que soportarme. Si quiere estar tranquila, es libre de cambiar de asiento»

Regina se quedó pasmada ante el descaro de esa mujer. Casi le estaba ordenando que se fuera, fue demasiado para ella, iba a mostrarle de qué estaba hecha. Toda su cólera acumulada desde hacía meses y meses se estaba focalizando en esa insoportable desconocida.

«Ni hablar» dijo ella apretando los dientes para retener su hosquedad.

«Pues, sopórteme. Así que, ¿cuál es su nombre?» preguntó ella con desaire.

«Mi nombre no es de su incumbencia»

«Pero su trasero sí»

Regina creyó haber entendido mal esa frase. No podía haber dicho eso. Asimiló la frase y el asombro se extendió en ella haciéndola cometer un error de principiante ante este tipo de personas.

«¿Disculpe?» dijo acordándose del intercambio anterior

«Disculpas aceptadas» respondió la otra con un orgullo no disimulado.

«Oh, pare ya con eso» se enervó ella. Sabía que su vecina solo esperaba eso, pero era más fuerte que ella, esa mujer la empujaba hacia sus trincheras y ella quería cantarle las cuarenta.

«Entonces deje de pedir disculpas»

«Sabe muy bien que no pido disculpas»

«Sí»

Regina se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco ante la inmadurez de la rubia.

«Entonces, ¿por qué responde siempre "disculpas aceptadas"?»

«Porque me divierte»

«¿Y en qué le conciernen mis nalgas?» dijo ella, esperando cansarla al entrar en su juego, ya que el enfrentamiento directo no hacía sino estimularla más.

«Porque están en mi sitio»

«Es usted…»

Metió todas sus fuerzas en contener su frase, en no rebajarse a echar hacia fuera esa cólera que le quemaba literalmente la lengua.

«Yo soy…»

Cuando la escuchó, fue demasiada provocación y sin tener el tiempo de comprender sus propias acciones, explotó

«Es usted una plaga. Una mujer insolente e irrespetuosa, le gusta enfadar a la gente porque es un don natural en usted, no sabe dónde está su sitio y le da igual ser un parasito para la gente que tiene alrededor»

Se detuvo, tras esas palabras, la respiración entrecortada por su enfado. Se enderezó, una sonrisa victoriosa estirando sus labios, satisfecha de haberle cerrado la boca a su vecina.

«¿Ha acabado?» preguntó Emma que parecía que le había dado completamente igual sus palabras

«Heu…bueno…»

Si había que ser sinceros, Regina estaba desorientada, pensaba que le había cerrado la boca la joven y no pensaba que sus palabras podrían afectarle tan poco. No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar una respuesta pertinente cuando Emma la interrumpió

«Bien, es mi turno. Usted es una gilipollas de primera. Es una mujer mimada y caprichosa acostumbrada a que todo el mundo la obedezca y que no soporta que "el pueblo bajo" se tome libertades con usted. Es altanera, pedante e irrespetuosa. Cree que todo le es debido y se siente superior cuando realmente no lo es. Mire, está en este tren desde hace una hora y ha juzgado todo. Juzga a la gente que lo coge todos los días mirando con asco el vagón. La manera en la que me ha hablado, la manera en la que justifica su presencia aquí a causa de la avería de su coche. Para usted coger este tren es degradante y una humillación, pero sepa que valemos mucho más que usted. Toda la gente aquí vale mucho más que usted, porque ellos tienen valores, compasión, están bien educados…»

«¿Bien educados?» Se enervó ella interrumpiéndola. Hervía interiormente, su cólera rugía tan fuerte que sentía dolores en su vientre. Esa mujer era la peor energúmena que se había encontrado en toda su vida y ya no era viable ninguna contención «¿Usted se considera bien educada con sus palabras dirigidas a mí, su música a volumen excesivo, sus modales? En fin, mírese, tirada sin clase ninguna»

Entonces vio a Emma abrirse más en su asiento, separando sus piernas en una postura muy masculina y sostuvo su mirada, como provocándola. Regina intentó no apreciar lo que estaba viendo, pero fue el caso. Esa mujer era una plaga, irritante, acosadora, insolente, vulgar, provocadora, maleducada y todo lo que su cerebro lograba asimilar es que la encontraba terriblemente sexy. Nunca había sentido tal atracción hacia otra mujer, solo había tenido a Kathryn en su vida. Barrió rápidamente esos pensamientos e intentó mantener la contención mientras la escuchaba hablar.

«Tener buenas maneras, ropas caras y un palo de escoba metido por el culo hasta la cabeza no la hace alguien bien educada. Estar bien educado es tener respeto por el otro, es tener compasión y valores»

«Yo tengo valores» dijo ella precipitadamente, como si intentara justificarse.

«Para vivir feliz aplastemos a los demás»

«No me conoce así que no me juzgue» respondió ella intentando ocultar por todos los medios hasta qué puntos esa frase acababa de afectarle.

Había sentido como un disparo en pleno corazón, pensando en su mujer que no se molestaba en pisotear, aplastar su historia con sus engaños.

«Eso es seguro, no la conozco, ni siquiera quiere darme su nombre»

«No doy mi nombre a desconocidos»

«No seríamos desconocidas si me diera su nombre»

«Es usted insoportable»

No debía ceder, dejarse enternecer, ni fantasear con la entrada en su vida de una amazona en armadura.

«Y usted muy fácil de enfadar» respondió la joven con ligera y muy bonita sonrisa.

«¿Cómo deshacerme de usted?» suspiró ella

«Cambie de sitio»

Regina gruñó de insatisfacción y decidió volver a concentrarse en el paisaje para evitar un nuevo round con ese divertido fenómeno.

**Día 2 Tren de las 06:01**

Regina pensaba en su noche mientras entraba en el tren. Como cada noche, se había ocupado de su hijo, ignorando a Kathryn que había estado al teléfono buena parte de la noche antes de ir a acostarse pretextando que no tenía hambre. Regina se había concentrado enteramente en su hijo, su razón de vivir, su tabla de salvación. Cuando estaba con él, nada más existía, solo se preocupaba de él y su corazón se aligeraba gracias a él. Pero en cuanto él se acostaba, cuando la casa se llenaba de silencio, se encontraba a menudo comiendo sola, carcomida por las imágenes de su mujer ocupada en los brazos de no se sabe qué mujer encontrada no se sabe dónde. Incluso sabiendo que en ese momento estaba en la cama que compartían, ella se encontraba sola y su mente hacía el resto. En su soledad, ella ya no podía esconderse y el rencor se adentraba solapadamente en su corazón, acurrucado contra su tristeza.

Pero la víspera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había habido algo que ocupaba su mente después de haber metido a su hijo en la cama. Había cocinado, comido, había leído, después se había ido a acostar evitando cuidadosamente todo contacto con el cuerpo de su mujer ya dormida. Se había pasado esa tarde pensando continuamente en esa bella e irritante rubia que había conocido en el tren.

Literalmente había invadido sus pensamientos y de forma natural había vuelto esa mañana al mismo asiento que ayer. Ella sabía que la iba a sacar de sus casillas, provocarla, quizás darle la sensación de que le declaraba la guerra. Ella lo sabía y sin embargo, no había renunciado, al contrario, lo quería. Quizás actuaba tan puerilmente como la rubia, pero era más fuerte que ella, sentía la necesidad magnética de interactuar con esa mujer, aunque fuera de esa forma.

Cuando la vio entrar en el vagón, se puso su máscara más altanera y victoriosa posible para hacerle comprender claramente….

No se juega con Regina Mills sin sufrir las consecuencias.

**Día 3. Tren de las 17:15**

Regina corría perdiendo el aliento, su última clase había acabado con algo de retraso y por la tarde, sus minutos estaban contados. Ignoraba el lacerante dolor de sus pies calzados en sus tacones de aguja, ignoraba el número incalculable de personas con las que se había chocado sin darles una mirada, el pobre taxista al que vergonzosa e injustamente había chillado, su corazón que quemaba en su pecho.

Entró en la estación y redobló sus esfuerzos al ver el tren sobre en el andén. Escuchó el silbido característico de la partida y lo vio emprender la marcha en el momento en que ella llegaba. Inmediatamente su mente se centró en su hijo y en la hora, debía esperar una hora hasta el próximo tren, una hora completa que no pasaría con su única fuente de alegría. Se sentía literalmente abatida, desesperada ante la idea de que apenas tendría tiempo de ir a recogerlo después de haberle pedido a sus padres que le dieran de comer, lo bañaran, le leyeran un cuento e incluso después de haberlo metido ya en la cama. Miraba ese maldito tren alejarse sin ella y entonces se cruzó con la mirada de Emma Swan.

Ella había podido subir al tren y esa constatación la agobió aún más, vio la sonrisa que se dibujaba sobre su rostro, prueba de que seguramente se iba a burlar de ella. Cosa de lo más normal después de la escena que ella le había hecho esa mañana con respecto a la puntualidad. Pero para Regina era impensable soportar eso, así que desvió rápido la mirada para no darle esa satisfacción.

Suspiró mientras tecleaba el número de su padre, ese día no podía ir peor.

**Día 4: Tren de las 17:15**

Regina había podido llegar a tiempo al tren y era la única cosa positiva de su día. Después de haber mantenido una enésima pelea con Kathryn la víspera a causa de su comportamiento con Henry, no se había sorprendido al recibir esa sobremesa un mensaje diciéndole que esa noche volvería tarde a causa del trabajo.

La joven estaba cansada de sus mentiras, cansada de sus engaños, iba a pasar la tarde y parte de la noche pisoteando su matrimonio que ya no tenía sentido alguno. Se echaba en cara su cobardía, su incapacidad para salir de esa situación y hablar con Kathryn. Estaba hastiada de sus engaños, después de la primera puesta a prueba de su mujer, realmente había creído que iba a cambiar, lo había deseado tanto. Darse cuenta de que los engaños continuaban, le había roto el corazón de nuevo.

Hoy era el día de decir basta, hoy toda la situación le parecía insoportable, insalvable. ¿Debía escuchar a sus padres que la animaban a romper definitivamente? ¿Cómo pasar página sobre su primer, su único amor? ¿Se aferraba ella al amor o a la imagen romántica e idealizada del premier amor que siempre había tenido?

Al entrar en el tren, se dio cuenta de que la joven rubia no estaba. Miro el asiento 108 y pensó en el trayecto que iba a pasar si se sentaba ahí. Emma Swan, si llegaba a tiempo, se sentaría a su lado y seguramente intentaría entablar una conversación o simplemente la pincharía. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia otro asiento en la otra fila del vagón. Esa tarde, ella, por muy estimulantes que fueran sus peleas, no tenía ánimo para jugar. No tenía ánimo para nada, quería estar en su cama y no pensar en nada.

Pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por dejar su mente en blanco, las imágenes de Kathryn en los brazos de otra la asaltaban. Sentía vergüenza, sentía dolor, estaba enfadada. Sintió una primera lágrima deslizarse, seguida de otra, y otra, pero las ignoró, que corrieran, ¿de qué serviría contenerlas ahora?

«Hey, ¿abandona la lucha?» escuchó

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta sorprendida ante el origen de esas palabras. Inmediatamente vio a Emma Swan, pero le costó un momento darse cuenta de que realmente había sido ella la que había hablado de tanto que su mente estaba presa de sus demonios. Movió entonces su mano para señalarle que había ganado, que podía saborear su victoria reconquistando su trono, y volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje que le parecía muy diferente visto desde el otro lado del tren. Dejaba que sus lágrimas cayesen, barriéndolas con el dorso de la mano en cuanto se deslizaban por su mejilla.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, después de haberse ido a sentar en su asiento, la joven se levantó y se fue a sentar a su lado.

«Esta tarde tampoco, Miss Swan» dijo ella intentando controlar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir con sus palabras.

Sin haberlo esperado, su vecina no hizo nada, se contentó con quedarse ahí, en silencio. Regina se sorprendió encontrando esa presencia reconfortante, nada de palabras vacías de sentido, nada de frases hechas para cuando no se sabe qué decir, solo una presencia tranquilizadora…casi amigable. Escucho que sacaba algo de su bolso y no prestó atención hasta que un objeto rojo entró en su campo de visión.

«Nada mejor que le chocolate»

Su voz era dulce y le provocó una agradable sensación de calor en el corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se preguntaba por qué reaccionaba de esa manera, ¿era por qué se sentía sola? ¿Vulnerable? En todo caso, en ese momento, encontraba a Emma Swan bella y su presencia suavizaba su desastroso día.

Así que acabó por tomar uno de las golosinas que le tendía

«Venga, eso no es suficiente, hay que ser generosa con el chocolate. No tenga miedo de dejarlo calmar sus problemas»

Ella se mordió su labio para contener más mal que bien su sonrisa y volvió a hundir su mano para coger una cantidad mayor.

«Así es, así tendrá efecto»

Regina volvió a pensar en Kathryn, aunque había buscado intensamente en sus recuerdos, no recordaba la última vez que ella se había mostrado amable de esa manera. Ella se había esforzado después de su primera crisis, pero a la morena le costaba recordar un ejemplo concreto.

Un ruido crujiente resonó y Regina se sobresaltó volviendo a poner su atención en su vecina que mordía de forma ruidosa adrede.

«Su turno» dijo ella volviendo a empezar.

Así que ella lo hizo, divertida por la joven que, sin intentar saber nada, perecía intentar subirle la moral.

«Yeahh. She did it» dijo su vecina levantando los brazos en signo de victoria.

Regina sonrió, su corazón más liviano. Quería agradecerle a la joven su intervención, su presencia que contra todo pronóstico le hacía bien en ese momento, pero no sabía cómo. Pensaba en qué palabras decir para expresar su gratitud, pero nada bueno le venía a la cabeza. O le parecía poco o le parecía demasiado, y solo cuando la vio levantarse ya que el tren entraba en la estación, se dio cuenta de que llevaba tiempo pensando.

Entonces la solución le saltó a la vista. Esa mujer, una desconocida, había intentado aliviar su estado de ánimo sin nada a cambio, podía decirle su nombre…

«Regina…Mi nombre es Regina Mills»

**Día 5 Tren de las 17:15**

El cerebro de Regina iba a toda velocidad, Emma le había hecho un resumen de su vida amorosa, confesándole incluso a petición suya la cantidad de compañeros únicamente sexuales que había tenido. Y ella estaba jugando para no desvelar nada. Pero comenzaba a preguntarse si ese juego no podía tomar otra dirección.

Había prestado mucha atención a las palabras de la rubia, y en cada frase había observado que ella había hecho sistemáticamente alusión a un hombre cuando hablaba de la perdida de la virginidad. Así que pensó que podía jugar un poco con la joven.

Así que se había divertido previniéndola y embrollándola a la vez al decirle que «Se arriesga a tener una falsa idea de mí si se lo digo» y ahora era el momento de llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan. Debía dejar caer una bomba en el momento en que la rubia no pudiera cuestionarla directamente.

Así que esperó a que estuviera en el andén y tocó el cristal para llamar su atención. Le hizo señas de que esperase y se dio prisa en buscar un papel y un bolígrafo en su bolso. Garabateó lo más rápidamente posible y pegó la palabra al cristal

«Nunca»

La manera en que la joven desorbitó sus bellos ojos verdes al leer le probó que esa pequeña broma era realmente una buena idea. Emma estaba conmocionada y Regina se sintió de repente muy orgullosa de ella pensando en todas las preguntas que le esperaban al verla mañana en el tren.

El tren partió y tuvo que obligarse a no reír durante todo el trayecto mientras pensaba en esa turbación en el rostro de la rubia.

**Día 8 Tren de las 17:15**

«Por ejemplo, ¿cuál es su tipo? ¿Cómo es Kathryn? ¿Puede enseñarme una foto?»

Regina se sintió mal en el mismo momento en que la joven le había hecho la pregunta. ¿Cómo explicarle que no tenía ninguna foto de ella? No deseaba hablar de los altibajos de su matrimonio, quizás un día, pero no ahora. ¿Cómo la vería Emma cuando supiera que no era más que una mujer ridiculizada?

Ya le había hecho comprender que su matrimonio no pasaba por su mejor momento, era suficiente por ahora.

Sus encuentros con la joven en ese tren se habían convertido en una escapatoria para no pensar en todo eso, o pensar menos. Quería proteger ese "no man's land" todavía un poco más.

«No tengo ninguna encima» confesó sin dar más detalles.

«¿Ni en su teléfono?»

Emma parecía sorprendida, ¿cómo no estarlo cuando una mujer confesaba no tener ninguna foto con ella de aquella que supuestamente debía ser el amor de su vida?

«No» dijo de sopetón

Había querido responder con un tono neutro, pero firme y no se dio cuenta de que al hablar, le había salido mucho más seco de lo que hubiera querido. Temió por un instante que Emma se lo tomase a mal, pero la rubia pareció contentarse.

«¿Puede describírmela?»

Ella suspiró de alivio y sonrió comenzando a describir a Kathryn lo más fielmente posible.

«Sí, es un poco más alta que yo, ojos verdeazulados, rubia con el cabello…ondulado»

Mientras hablaba, una cosa le saltó a la vista, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Emma se parecía a Kathryn. Al menos en algunas cosas, eran físicamente el mismo tipo de mujer. Se encontró perdida en sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de lo que ahora tenía a la vista. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a observar más detenidamente a la joven para llevar más lejos la comparación. Emma era una joven rubia de ojos verdes, pero sobre muchos puntos, Regia no podía sino anotar las diferencias entre ellas.

Emma era más masculina que Kathryn, en su manera de vestir, sus posturas, sus actitudes. Era una mujer moderna que parecía asumir tanto su lado femenino cono su lado masculino. Su rostro era a veces duro, pero sus ojos desvelaban la dulzura que parecía haber tras la coraza. Regina a continuación detalló su cuerpo, deteniéndose sus ojos, a su pesar, en sus pechos que para su sorpresa los imaginó redondos y firmes, más grandes que los de Kathryn. Después observó su vientre. A través de su camiseta ligeramente ajustada, podía adivinar sus abdominales que parecían bien marcados.

La joven estaba turbada por lo que ella desprendía, un encanto innegable, una belleza un poco salvaje y una vulnerabilidad escondida. Pero por encima de todo, estaba turbada por sentirse atraída por esa mujer. Nunca había mirado sino a Kathryn, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenía Emma que le hacía perder todo el control sobre sí misma?

«Debe ser más femenina que yo»

La voz de la joven reveló su incomodidad e hizo volver a Regina a la realidad inmediatamente. Intentó recobrar la contención, luchando con el enrojecimiento ante el efecto de dejarse ir en su observación.

Movió su cabeza para espantar su turbación y respondió como si no pasara nada, esperando que Emma no se hubiera dado cuenta del efecto que le acababa de provocar.

**Día 9. Tren de las 17:15**

Otra tarde que se le escapaba el tren. Solo hacía una semana y media que utilizaba ese medio de transporte y ya lo había perdido dos veces. A la frustración insostenible de perder una hora con su hijo, se añadía la frustración de perder también un viaje con el nuevo añadido a su vida, Emma Swan.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al verla en el andén, confesando tímidamente que se había bajado por ella. Regina se había quedado totalmente conmovida por ese gesto, emocionada por su atención, y había intentado expresarle toda su gratitud. Sabía que se había comportado torpemente, pero una cosa la había conmocionado. Cuando había tomado la mano de Emma en la suya, su corazón se había saltado un latido, un solo, tan rápido que podría pensar que no había sucedido. Y sin embargo, lo había sentido, ¿era porque Emma se parecía a Kathryn? ¿Era porque no había tocado a nadie con ternura hacía mucho tiempo? No sabía nada, pero estaba conmocionada por sus propias reacciones ante la joven.

No quería pensar en el lugar que ella estaba adquiriendo últimamente en su vida, le gustaban los momentos de charla con ella y de momento las cosas le valían tal y como estaban. Había metido la pata al hablarle a su padre de ella y él se había mostrado más que entusiasta sobre este encuentro.

Y fue por eso por lo que él se mostró tan alegre cuando ella lo llamó

«Sí, papá, soy yo»

_«Hola, cariño, ¿estás en el tren?»_

«No, lo he perdido»

_«Vaya, tendrás que esperar una hora»_

«Lo sé»

_«¿No estés muy triste, cariño? Una hora no es tanto, pasará rápido, lo sabes»_ dijo él con la amabilidad que le era característica.

«No, estoy bien»

_«¿Soy yo o pareces diferente?»_ preguntó con expresión casi pícara

«¿Cómo que parezco diferente?»

_«No sé…La última vez estabas particularmente abatida y ahora…pareces decepcionada, pero bien»_

«No, no, es que no estoy sola»

_«Déjame adivinar…Emma Swan»_

_Ya empezamos_, pensó ella evitando suspirar

«Sí» respondió con un tono lo más indiferente posible

_«Como por casualidad» _dijo él riendo al teléfono _«¿Se le ha escapado el tren?»_

«No, no se le ha escapado, se ha bajado»

_«¿Bajado? ¿De verdad? No me esperaba tanto. Debe estar muy colgada para perder voluntariamente su tren así como así…por ti»_

«Papáaa» resopló ella lanzando una rápida mirada hacia Emma, rogando para que ella no escuchara nada. La vio desviar precipitadamente la mirada y hacer como si estuviera ocupada en su teléfono. Ella se mordió el labio y se volvió a concentrar en su padre.

_«¿Qué?»_ preguntó él con aire inocente que en ese momento no le pegaba _«No he dicho nada, solo he constatado algo»_

«Estaré ahí a las 19:00, ¿todo bien?» dijo ella para cambiar de tema

_«Por supuesto, ya lo sabes, cariño. Henry te esperará preparado y con la barriga llena»_

«Gracias papá. Deduzco que no has tenido noticias de Kathryn» dijo ella como por casualidad, alimentando poco las esperanzas de que su mujer fuera a buscar a Henry.

_«¿Realmente deseas que te conteste que sí?»_

«No, no pasa nada»

_«Kathryn no es una mujer que deje escapar trenes por ti. Cariño, sé que es tu mujer y a menudo hemos tenido esta conversación, pero…»_

«Papá, ahora no» lo interrumpió ella, incapaz de sostener aún esa conversación.

_«Perdona cariño, hablaremos más adelante, cuando estás preparada. Te quiero, y por eso reacciono así y lo sabes»_ dijo suspirando

«Sí, yo también te quiero»

**Día 9 19:00**

«Gracias por tu ayuda, papá»

«Es normal, y además ahora que has recuperado tu coche, voy a poder recuperar mi viejo y adorado Chevrolet de 1950. Es divertido verte a ti conducirlo»

«Me recuerda a mi infancia cuando lo sacabas para darme una vuelta. Pero te confieso que me siento más segura en mi Mercedes, sobre todo con Henry en el coche»

«Ta, ta, ta, mi Chevrolet fue mi primer coche y mira cómo aún circula, ya verás dentro de cincuenta años, tu Mercedes no será sino chatarra. Y además mi nieto ha podido sentirse embriagado por esa sensación única de libertad que se siente solo en coches como estos»

Él había dado unos golpecitos en la cabeza del niño mientras hablaba, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

«¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que tienes tu coche de nuevo?» preguntó él ahora más en serio

Regina acababa de recuperar su coche que finalmente había sido reparado. Había sentido un encogimiento cuando su mecánico la había llamado para decirle que podía pasar a buscarlo. Ella sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, pero no había anticipado la pena que tendría ante la idea de no ver más a Emma Swan.

Sus viajes se habían convertido realmente en su válvula de oxígeno cotidiano a la que no tenía ganas de renunciar.

«No lo sé…» dijo ella tristemente

«Si no deseas dejar de coger el tren, continua cogiéndolo, cariño. No tienes ninguna obligación de retomar tu coche»

«Dices eso para que siga viendo a Emma»

«Claro que sí. Eres más feliz, estás más sonriente desde que ella está en tu vida. Así que, en efecto, quiero que eso continúe»

«Estoy casada, papá»

«¿Quieres que hablemos de tu matrimonio?»

«No» dijo ella suspirando

«Cariño, lo que es importante es: ¿Qué quieres tú?»

«Como tengo mi coche, yo…»

«No, no te pregunto por lo que debes, te pregunto por lo que quieres»

«Quiero…quiero seguir viendo a Emma» confesó finalmente, incapaz de mentirse a sí misma.

«Entonces, ya está, tienes tu respuesta, continúa cogiendo el tren»

«Gracias papá»

**Día 10 Tren de las 06:22**

«Y yo voy a quitarle los pantalones, Miss Swan, la situación es comprometedora»

Había dicho eso para pincharla, únicamente pincharla como respuesta a su evidente estrés, pero no podía negar el pequeño nudo en su vientre que rugía ya ante la idea de ver un poco más de Emma Swan. Tenía que controlarse, estaba casada, no podía tener pensamientos fuera de lugar hacia otra mujer, así no, no como Kathryn.

«¿Quiere que me ocupe yo?»

En cuanto dijo esa frase señalando el pantalón de su amiga, quiso abofetearse por no saber callarse. Había salido espontáneamente, guiado por un furioso deseo de poner sus dedos sobre el botón de los vaqueros de la joven.

«Hein…oh, heu…No, no, yo voy a …»

Quiso suspirar de alivio al ver que, al menos, una de las dos era razonable, pero rápidamente todo pensamiento inapropiado se borró cuando la vio marearse.

«¿Miss Swan? ¿Todo bien?»

«No, no demasiado» confesó la joven que se había puesto blanca como el papel.

Regina tuvo el tiempo justo de agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo y la apoyó contra el lavabo para asegurarse de que no corría ningún peligro. Deseaba protegerla, ocuparse de ella, no sabía por qué sentía eso, le daba miedo, así que se concentró en su tarea, ignorando el resto.

«Deje, yo me ocupo, mire para otro lado»

«Regina, yo…»

«Chuuuut. Le aseguro que no miraré. Solo quiero ayudarla» dijo ella con toda la ternura que sentía en ese momento

Puso sus manos en el botón de sus vaqueros y hundió su mirada en esos magníficos, profundos, y tan vulnerables ojos verdes que la miraban con tanta intensidad.

«¿Ok?»

Emma asintió y Regina inspiró profundamente abriendo el botón. Era una sensación extraña estar haciéndole eso a una joven que apenas conocía de dos semanas y que ya en ese momento era tan importante en su vida. El ruido de la cremallera pareció retumbar en sus oídos, entrecortado por el bum bum ensordecedor de su corazón. _No te desvíes, sobre todo mantén el control, no te desvíes_.

«Voy a agacharme para hacer bajar el pantalón, pero le prometo que no me aprovecharé de la situación»

Hablaba más para sí misma que para Emma, persuadiéndose con sus propias palabras de que era exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Dios mío, ¡qué hermosa era esa mujer! Su proximidad le permitía oler su perfume y ese delicioso olor le cosquilleaba de una manera divina en la nariz.

«Está casada de todas maneras, así que no tendrá deseos de aprovecharse»

Su voz sonaba tan maravillosamente, ¿desvelaba quizás una turbación? No….Simplemente era esta situación incómoda que creaba este ambiente. Nada más. No podía ser nada más.

Regina prefirió no responder, ni siquiera era capaz. Casada…Esa palabra había sonado tan falsa en sus oídos. No, ella no quería aprovecharse de la situación, pero a su pesar, se imaginaba esa escena repetirse en otro lugar.

«Le prometo no aprovecharme» repitió para convencerse un poco más

Y comenzó su movimiento. Le retiró sus vaqueros con tantA delicadeza como le fue posible, maldiciendo interiormente el gusto de la joven por la ropa estrecha.

La morena luchaba contra un deseo que nacía en ella de desviar la situación por otro camino diferente. Se concentró en la joven, su herida, había que curarla, no mirar sus largas piernas de piel clara. Esa piel de nácar que debía ser tan suave.

No…no debía pensar en la suavidad de su piel, no, en absoluto.

No debía seguir prestando atención a lo que tenía bajo los ojos, a penas recubierto por un shorty azul.

_Stop…Casada, estás casada Regina. Para…Así no. Emma es una desconocida…No, no una desconocida, una amiga….Eso es, una amiga, una amiga, eso es lo que es, y además heterosexual_

Inspiró con todas sus fuerzas y se obligó a hablar para cortar el ambiente que se hacía pesado.

«Ok, es un corte muy profundo. Creo que sería mejor ir a una farmacia o a urgencias en caso de que sean necesarios puntos. Voy a desinfectar y protegerla con algodón y esparadrapo, valdrá hasta que pueda ver a un médico»

«Gracias, enfermera Regina»

_Oh, Dios mío…Eso no…No a la alusión a la enfermera. _Pensó ella mordiéndose el labio casi hasta hacerse sangre para contener los pensamientos demasiados osados que le venían a la cabeza.

«Va a escocer»

La curó con suavidad, intentando no hacerle daño, como lo habría hecho con Henry. La única diferencia era que con Henry no tenía que ignorar las sensaciones eléctricas que sentía a cada contacto con su piel.

En efecto…era muy suave.

**Día 10 05:45**

Regina había llegado adelantada a la estación y pensó con diversión que eso no le pasaría a Emma. Se la imaginaba corriendo, sin aliento, ignorando barreras y tickets para no arriesgarse a perder el tren, lo que pasaría si perdiera el tiempo comprando el billete. Se quedó pensando en lo que sucedería si el revisor pasaba y ella no tuviera el billete. ¿La echaría en la estación siguiente? ¿Podría comprar un billete en el mimo momento? Sí, pero, ¿si no podía y la obligaba a bajar?

Ella no sabía el procedimiento, antes de estas últimas semanas, sus viajes en tren podían fácilmente contarse con los dedos de una mano. Presa de una angustia casi irracional, se encontró delante de una maquina comprándole ella misma un billete para la joven.

Más allá del deseo egoísta de asegurarse que se quedarían en el tren con ella, quería evitar ver a su amiga pillada en el delito, sabía que ella no lo soportaría.

Así que subió al tren, convenciéndose de que su gesto era de lo más normal entre amigas, y que no significaba absolutamente nada más.

**Día 14 Tren de las 00:44**

Emma había ido, había ido a su concierto, había ido a verla…a ella.

Kathryn no estaba, nunca estaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba, y Emma había estado allí. La había escuchado tocar, la había escuchado, casi desde primera fila. Ella no se había dejado ver, se había ido discretamente, no había querido desvelar su atención.

Se sorprendía imaginado que ella había querido verla, conocerla mejor descubriendo su mundo de artista. Kathryn detestaba enormemente el universo del piano, y Emma parecía querer conocerlo.

Cuando la había visto desaparecer del teatro, había querido correr detrás de ella y su padre había visto su movimiento. Le había dicho que había visto a Emma y le dijo que fuera tras ella. Ese había sido su detonante para hacer lo que quería, darse prisa en llegar a la estación con la esperanza de coger el mismo tren que ella.

Había subido al vagón, febril, y había sentido su corazón estrecharse al verla echada, con los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Estaba hermosa, realmente bella en ese momento, y la joven pianista se atrevió a pensar que las lágrimas se debían a las emociones que quizás ella le había provocado con su música.

«Buenas noches, Miss Swan»

La vio levantarse de un salto, secándose a toda prisa las lágrimas, visiblemente sorprendida al verla, quizás incluso de que la viera en ese estado.

«Regina, usted…Yo…Pero ¿qué hace…usted…?»

««Mis padres debían traerme hasta la estación donde esta mañana dejé mi coche, pero cuando la vi salir de la ópera, tuve ganas de coger el tren»

Se sentó a su lado, todos sus pensamientos obnubilados por sus lágrimas.

«¿Por qué está llorando?»

«Yo…es su…el sonido y…me ha…su música me ha….me ha transportado. Regina, toca tan bien, es…ha sido…me ha dejado sin aliento. Oh, Regina, no se contenga. Ha estado usted maravillosa, y esa acogida, creí que la gente no iba a dejar de aplaudir. Se lo merece tanto. Tiene un don, no toca en nuestro corazón con su música, su talento. He vivido un momento único»

Regina se sentía orgullosa, tan orgullosa, y tan emocionada. Quería reír, sonreír, llorar también. Quería tomar a la joven en sus brazos, quería sentir su calor y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra ese deseo repentino.

Ella había venido, por ella, se había emocionado con su música, conmocionada por lo que para ella era su medio de expresión. Había amado su música, y ella era su música. Durante unos instantes, fue como si Emma la hubiera amado más allá de las notas y esa sensación la transportaba totalmente.

**Día 15 Tren de las 06:22**

La cólera, Regina estaba de repente roída por la cólera. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Por qué parecía decepcionada, llena de rabia, casi herida? ¿Intentaba salvar su matrimonio? ¿Qué mal había en ello?

¿Qué pensaba ella? ¿Que no ha había pensado en el hecho de que Kathryn podía volver a las andadas? Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero eran trece años de su vida, ¡dios santo! Ella no podía borrar a esa mujer de su vida así como así. Ella parecía tan sincera, tan desesperada cuando habían hablado. No había podido sino darle una nueva oportunidad, una última oportunidad.

Estaba enfadada, enfadada con Emma por decirle en voz alta lo que su corazón y su mente intentaban gritarle, pero también llena de rabia contra sí misma por haber tenido la cobardía una vez más de elegir lo fácil. Sabía en su interior que esa oportunidad no serviría de nada, sabía que Kathryn tenía todas las papeletas para volver a las suyas. Pero no había tenido el valor de aceptar que toda su vida amorosa no era sino el reflejo de un tiempo pasado al que se aferraba con un desespero casi patético.

Sentía la cólera hervir en ella, se apoderó de las palabras hirientes de su vecina para volcar esa cólera sobre ella, para auto convencerse de que era Emma y solo Emma a quien culpaba.

Así que dejó que su rabia subiera a la superficie, y se manifestó en un gran golpe que dio al asiento de delante. Había tenido ganas de darle una bofetada a la joven, hacerle pagar sus palabras que sonaban muy verdaderas para aceptarlas. Respiraba con dificultad, avergonzada y rabiosa a la vez.

«Le prohíbo que me juzgue. No sabe nada, usted es una chica sin asidero que casi nunca se ha entregado en una relación duradera. Es incapaz de comprender la idea de sacrificio para salvar una pareja»

«Deber ser eso sí»

La voz de Emma pareció tan seca y débil a la vez que se encontró desestabilizada. Ella nunca había abandonado así como así, tan rápido. No se le parecía y de repente comenzó a inquietarse. Antes de tener tiempo a hacer algún movimiento, la joven se estaba levantando y recogiendo sus cosas sin mirarla.

«Emma, espere»

«No, usted tiene razón, no soy nadie para juzgarla, lo ha dicho muy bien, nunca he conocido una verdadera relación»

«Emma…»

Demasiado tarde, ya se dirigía hacia otro asiento, como si la necesidad de poner distancia fuera vital. Regina sintió rasgarse su corazón, había ido demasiado lejos, le había hecho daño y ya se estaba culpando por ello.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida cuando se sentía entre la espada y la pared?

Se levantó rápidamente para ir a su lado e hizo lo que pudo para captar su mirada. Su amistad no podía romperse así, no lo soportaría. Tenía que disculparse, encontrar un modo de hacerse perdonar, aliviar a su vez las penas de la joven que la está ayudando tanto desde hacía varios días.

«¿Por qué está llorando?»

«…»

«Perdóname por haberla juzgado» dijo acariciando su mejilla, intentando ignorar la dulzura de su piel y el bienestar que sentía al hacerlo.

«Usted no me conoce. Usted no…No soy la que usted cree, pero se permite juzgarme»

«Emma, yo…»

Y ella la interrumpió. Comenzó a contarle su historia sin una mirada. Le contó cómo conoció a Neal, su recorrido, su unión, su bebé y su depresión. Regina se sentía mal, su corazón sufría por esa joven tan fuerte que había sufrido tanto. ¿Por qué la vida se encarnizaba sobre ciertas personas como si ellas tuvieran que soportar el peso del mundo por los demás?

¿Por qué algunos tenían que sufrir tanta infelicidad?

Se sentía mal, estaba horrorizada por sus heridas, pero sobre todo, ella quería curarlas. La escuchaba hablar y comenzó a sentir un deseo incontrolable de protegerla, de probarle que la vida no solo era un camino sembrado de obstáculos. La felicidad existía para cada uno y ella quería que Emma Swan lo supiera.

Cuando ella se rompió en llanto, reaccionó sin pensar, la estrechó tan fuerte como pudo acunándola como lo hubiera hecho con Henry. No estaba segura de cómo actuar, ¿cómo aliviar tal sufrimiento? Así que más que frases hechas que no solucionaban nada, intentó transmitirle toda su ternura, todas sus promesas inconfesadas con un tierno beso en su cabeza.

Esperaba que Emma comprendiera el mensaje, ella estaba ahí, quería estar ahí para ella. La acompañó en la continuación de sus confidencias, incapaz de soltarla, manteniéndola al abrigo, pegada a ella. Emma quiso hablar de Kathryn, de su propio comportamiento, pero ella no estaba preparada para hablar de eso, de momento quería estar concentrada en ella. Solo contaba ella y quería ofrecerle ese consuelo que visiblemente nunca había tenido.

«Nos hemos pasado nuestra estación»

«Shhh…No pasa nada, el mundo no dejara de girar sin nosotras»

**Día 17 Apartamento de Regina 22:27**

Emma había tenido razón, por supuesto que había tenido razón, Kathryn no iba a cambiar por un milagro. Ese mensaje que había visto

"_Sé que no quieres que te escriba ahora, pero te echo de menos"_

"_No soporto que estés atada a tu mujer"_

Sabía bien lo que quería decir, aunque una parte de ella aun quería no creerlo.

Cada una de las conversaciones con su nueva amiga le venía a la cabeza, sentía tantas cosas por ella que era perturbador. Emma era hetero, perfectamente hetero, ¿por qué sentía ese capricho por ella? ¿Por qué infligirse eso?

Capricho…esa palabra parecía tan irrisoria. No podía mentirse, era algo mucho más fuerte. Sus conversaciones, sus confidencias, nadie había sabido tanto sobre ella, y suponía que sabía más de Emma que cualquiera de sus amigos.

Se habían convertido en más que desconocidas en un tren, incluso más que amigas. La prueba una vez más, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kathryn no había tardado mucho tiempo en volver a comenzar con las suyas, su primer y único deseo fue contactar con Emma.

Invadía su mente, tenía miedo y esperanzas a la vez, pero correr sin reflexionar hacia un nuevo muro la aterrorizaba.

"_Para mí es su felicidad lo que más cuenta"_

Emma, Emma, dulce Emma. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan presente, tan reconfortante, tan perturbadora? Ella también quería la suya y se lo confesó, sin atreverse a terminar la frase que le quemaba en los labios.

"La suya también me importa…."

…_Y me gustaría tanto formar parte de ella._

**Día 17 Tren de las 06:22**

«…Pero no hay que vivir en el pasado Regina, necesita avanzar, merece la felicidad que ella ya no le ofrece…»

_¿Querrías ofrecerme tú esa felicidad? _Gritó el cerebro de la morena, a su pesar.

«… merece el respeto que ella ya no le concede»

_¿El respeto con el que tú me tratas? _Continuó su cerebro, turbado por las palabras de la rubia en las que quería creer tanto.

«… merece la adoración que ella aún debería profesarle…»

_¿Tú me adoras Emma?_

¡Dios! ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado atreverse a decir todo eso! Pero se contuvo, Emma no debía decir esas cosas, ella tenía miedo de ceder, sabía que corría el riesgo de ceder y esa idea la asustaba. Porque más que nada en el mundo, en ese momento, tenía miedo de perder a su amiga.

«No me hable de esa manera» dijo sin gran convicción, sufriendo por tener que parar sus palabras que le hacían tanto bien.

**Día 18 Tren de las 06:22**

Regina estaba nerviosa. Tenía temor de presentar a su hijo por miedo a que las cosas fueran mal. Había tenido miedo que fuera demasiado para Emma por la pérdida de su hija. Había tenido miedo de que no se llevaran bien, cosa que en absoluto quería. Pero en ningún momento había imaginado que Henry podría venderla y traicionarla sin el menor remordimiento

«Emma, es la enamorada de mamá»

Lo había dicho con tal naturalidad que rozaba la provocación. Sentía vergüenza, no sabía dónde meterse y creyó morir aún más cuando sacó a colación sin inmutarse que ella hablaba todo el tiempo de Emma.

Su amiga, por su parte, disfrutaba mucho al verla hundirse y utilizaba a su hijo para ello. Pero Regina no había soñado, se había sorprendido por las palabras del muchacho. En sus ojos, por un breve instante, ella creyó ver un brillo, como de esperanza, pero no se atrevió a creer en ello.

**Día 18 Tren de las 17:15**

Emma le estaba contando su sueño y Regina estaba literalmente colgada de sus labios. No creía lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Pero si era un sueño recurrente, entonces, ¡ella podría ser gay! Al menos bi. Una esperanza completamente incontrolable e idiota nacía en ella mientras se bebía sus palabras. Comenzaba a decirse que quizás podría plantearse cosas con ella y quiso abofetearse cuando ese pensamiento atravesó su mente.

Ella estaba comenzando a desvariar, su confusión se hacía tan fuerte, su apego tan intenso que comenzaba a desvariar, buscando la mínima cosa que pudiera constituir una esperanza para aferrarse a ella.

«…ella continúa avanzando y…»

«Y…¿y qué? Ella avanza ¿y qué?»

Regina estaba febril, ella no podía parar su narración, no así, no tan cerca del final. Oh, Dios mío, necesitaba saber más, saber si se habían besado, saber si una esperanza era realmente posible.

«Y me despierto»

La morena tuvo la desagradable sensación que un espejo se rompía tras ella, deshaciéndose en miles de pequeños trozos. Se sentía frustrada y ni siquiera intentó detener la queja que se escapó de su boca. Pero más allá de la frustración, Regina estaba realmente desestabilizada, ese sueño confesado había hecho nacer en ella una esperanza que ahora le costaría controlar.

**Día 19. Tren de las 17:15**

Cuando Regina vio a Emma y a su hijo al otro lado del cristal, inmediatamente percibió las gruesas lágrimas que estriaban las rechonchas mejillas de su pequeño. Se acercó y posó su mano contra el cristal para señalarle que no debía tener miedo, que ella estaba justo ahí.

Se echaba la culpa, tenía que haber previsto esa reacción, Henry enseguida entraba en pánico cuando no sabía dónde ella estaba. Esperaba, en su interior, que esa situación no le hubiera causado muchos problemas a Emma.

Comenzó a poner muecas para aliviar la pena del pequeño, y como siempre, el efecto fue inmediato. Lo escuchó un poco amortiguado, pero el sonido de las risas de Henry era lo más bello que podía escuchar.

Después alzó la mirada para asegurarse de que Emma estaba bien y lo que vio le cortó el aliento. La joven posaba sobre ella sus ojos de una intensidad extraña. La miraba con una admiración nueva, y un afecto perturbador. La miraba y, como si el cristal hiciera posible todas las confesiones, ella parecía dejar transparentar la ternura casi culpable que sentía hacia ella.

Regina se enderezó y subió su mano para presentarla a esa desconocida, su vecina, su amiga, esa mujer que era mucho más que todo eso. Sentía su corazón latir a toda velocidad, retumbando en sus oídos, ardiendo en su pecho cuando Emma posó su mano sobre la suya.

Protegida por esa separación, era como si ellas pusiesen decirse todo, confesarse todo. Por un instante, nada de Kathryn, nada de matrimonio, solo eso que nacía en ella, entre ellas, y que ya no quería ahogar.

En los ojos de Emma, veía que no se había imaginado nada, que no era la única que se sentía turbada, no era la única que lo esperaba tan intensamente. No era la única en dejarse caer hacia la otra, no era la única implicada en esa historia que habían dejado nacer sin tener cuidado.

Regina tenía miedo, tanto miedo. Tenía miedo de la situación tan compleja, de los obstáculos que vendrían, de las crisis que habría que pasar. Pero por encima de todo eso, tenía miedo de perder a Emma, eso no podría pasar. Pero más allá de eso, en ese momento, en los ojos de la rubia, veía el reflejo de lo que intentaba callar en sí misma desde hacía tiempo y que ya no quería ignorar.

Amor.


	24. Chapter 24

Sé que me estoy enamorando de ti

**Día 19 Tren de las 17:15**

«Se puso nervioso al no verte, así que lo he traído hasta aquí»

El tuteo saltó de inmediato a los oídos de la joven. Ella la había tuteado, así, como si nada pasara. ¿Cómo debía ella actuar? Si continuaba tratándola de usted, iba a marcar una distancia que no quería que existiera entre ellas. Si la tuteaba, ¿qué pasaría?

Regina se moría de ganas de hacerlo, quería traspasar ese límite con ella. Pero si lo hacía, ¿qué otros límites traspasarían? Ella estaba casada, ¿por qué tendría que estar casada?

La inquietud en la mirada de la joven acabó por acabar con sus tentativas de mantener el control. Emma parecía tan nerviosa, tan insegura, casi culpable y llena de remordimientos por haber pronunciado la última frase. Decidió sonreírle y actuar como realmente en su interior tenía ganas de hacerlo.

«Has hecho bien»

Hablaron un poco, en un ambiente sereno y agradable mientras Henry dormía apaciblemente recobrándose de esas intensas emociones. Ella se dejó acunar por ese momento lleno de dulzura sin intentar comprender o analizar lo que acababa de pasar. No se sentía capaz de ello, aún no. Era demasiado pronto, muy desestabilizador, no quería ahondar demasiado en ello y prefería disfrutar de ese bienestar que se instalaba entre ellas.

Cuando Henry se quedó bien dormido, sonrió orgullosamente dándose la vuelta hacia Emma. Su buen humor se transformó rápidamente en un nudo en su garganta cuando divisó todas las emociones en la mirada de la rubia. Ella la miraba con intensidad, con turbación, con ternura, pero más allá de todo eso, Regina no podía negar el amor con el que posaba sus ojos en ella.

Se le cortó la respiración y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

«Hace un momento, ha sido muy…cómo decirlo…lo que ha pasado ha sido…»

Oh, no, eso no. Pensó inmediatamente la joven, no estaba preparada para ponerlo en palabras, era demasiado pronto. Así que reaccionó torpemente quizás, pero era todo de lo que era capaz en ese momento.

«Shhhh» dijo posando sus dedos en sus labios.

Amó la sensación en su piel y para que esta no se acabara, deslizó su mano por su mejilla tan suave. Cogió un mechón de su magnífica cabellera rubia y lo dejó deslizarse entre sus dedos, disfrutando de los estremecimientos que provocaba en la joven.

Observó sus rasgos, cada lunar, cada peca, quería memorizarla, imprimir su imagen en su mente para llevarla todo el tiempo con ella.

«¿Puedo al menos decir lo que yo…» intentó de nuevo Emma.

«Lo sé Emma, creo, y creo que…que…yo también» dijo suavemente. Conocía el lazo que las unía, tomaba consciencia de ello, pero era demasiado pronto para etiquetar, era incapaz de lidiar con las palabras «Pero ahora no, no estoy…Es…todo es demasiado…¿podríamos…podríamos…quedarnos así…un poco más?»

Cuando fuesen a hablar, todo explotaría, la burbuja que las protegía iba a estallar y deberían afrontar el mundo a su alrededor. Regina quería preservar aún un poco más ese santuario de ternura en el que se habían encerrado.

«Todo el tiempo que haga falta»

«Gracias» respondió ella aliviada, sin resistirse al deseo de besar su mejilla.

Pero en su interior, era consciente del amasijo de dudas que en que debía estar hundida su amiga. A falta de confesarle lo que sentía, podía al menos intentar explicarle el porqué de su silencio…Le debía eso. Así que inspiró profundamente, acurrucada contra ella y se lanzó.

«Todo es demasiado…complicado…Querría que nada cambiara entre nosotras, querría…»

«Regina. Nada cambia, te prometo que nada cambia»

¿Cómo podía ella prometerle tal cosa? ¿Estar tan segura de ella?

«Emma, no quiero hacerte sufrir. Está Kathryn y…necesito tiempo para…»

«Mientras seas honesta conmigo, no me harás sufrir»

¿Ser honesta? En ese momento una sola emoción dominaba en ella.

«Tengo miedo»

«Yo también»

**Día 21 16:30**

«¿Vamos a ver al abuelo en la tele teléfono?»

«Síiiiii» gritó Henry dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia el ordenador.

Regina guardó su teléfono después de haber respondido un mensaje de Emma y encendió la pantalla. Puso en marcha el Skype y llamó a su padre en cuanto lo vio conectado. Se divertía viendo a su hijo con la nariz pegada a la pantalla esperando ver aparecer a su abuelo.

«¿Abuelo?» dijo con impaciencia

«Espera que me conteste, cariño» dijo ella escuchando que su teléfono sonaba.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio, con una gran sonrisa, que era la joven que le mandaba una foto de ella haciendo como que iba a comerse al pobre pajarillo sin defensa.

"_Para evitar cualquier enfermedad, sería mejor cocinarlo, aunque creo que no hay gran cosa para comer. Además, tú misma le explicarás a Henry las circunstancias de la desaparición de su pájaro"_

«Hola Henry, hola Regina, hola Emma»

Regina se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su padre y escondió rápidamente su teléfono como un alumno pillado _in fragranti_ por un profesor.

«Hola papá, ¿por qué hablas de Emma?»

«¿Me vas a hacer creer que no era ella a quien escribías?»

«Por supuesto que era ella» respondió Cora con hastío «¿A quién otra querrías que sonriera de esa manera bobalicona?»

«Bien visto»

«Bueno, ya, ¿habéis acabado?» se irritó ella, molesta al ver que era tan fácil para ellos leer en ella.

«Lo dejamos si te dignas a concentrarte en nosotros» refunfuñó su madre cruzándose de brazos

«Ya lo dejo» dijo después de haber logrado presionar la tecla de enviar. Así podía concentrar en sus padres sin hacer esperar a su amiga.

«Bien. Entonces, ¿cómo están nuestros dos tesoros?» preguntó calurosamente Henry senior.

Regino les contó por encima su fin de semana, asegurando a sus padres que todo iba bien, después dejó la palabra a su hijo que comenzó a contar en detalle sus días. Rio al ver a sus padres tan interesados ante la narración animada de un niño de tres años sobre su recién descubrimiento sobre las mariquitas. Ella aprovechó ese momento de calma para echar un vistazo a la respuesta de Emma.

"_Aunque las aves son un plato por el que me vuelvo particularmente loca, voy a evitar este, no me parece sano con ese revoltijo de plumas anárquicas. Además, me mira de mala manera, pienso que trama un plan para asesinarme…"_

Hizo lo que pudo para no echarse a reír abiertamente y se dio prisa en teclear una respuesta.

"_Declararemos legítima defensa…"_

"_Así que estás de su lado…¡yo que contaba contigo para que vengaras mi muerte!"_

"_¿Y qué obtendría a cambio?"_

"_Si vengas mi muerte, mi espíritu perseguirá a Kathryn y si impides que me mate, tendrías de mí lo que quieras»_

Regina se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies al leer eso y se disponía a contestar cuando la voz de su padre la interrumpió

«Regina, si te molestamos, dilo…»

«¿Molestar? ¿Por qué?» preguntó ella confusa mirando la pantalla desde la que su padre la miraba divertido y su madre la fusilaba con su mirada

«Parece que estás en otro lado» resopló Cora

«Si realmente deseas estar con ella, ve a verla antes que perder tu tiempo con tus viejos padres»

Cora lo miró asombrada e iba a hablar cuando Henry la paró

«¿Ver a quién abuelo?»

«Emma»

«¡Papá!» se indignó Regina

Pero demasiado tarde, Henry saltaba ya en su sitio con excitación.

«¿Dónde está Emma?»

«Aquí no, la veremos mañana en el tren»

«Me parece demasiado pronto» soltó Cora

«Cora…»

«Henry…eres muy bueno, ni siquiera la conocemos»

«Es una mujer muy buena» dijo irritada Regina

«Yo no lo dudo» dijo su padre con expresión vencedora «Así que deja de hacer idioteces, si realmente lo deseas…lánzate»

La joven echó una mirada a su hijo que, felizmente, era muy pequeño para captar las indirectas de su abuelo.

«Yo…no sé…Papá…dame tiempo»

«Tiempo tienes, solo presta atención…No dejes que pase demasiado. Y además si vas a verla, nos evitarás verte sonreír como una idiota a tu teléfono»

Ella rio con él y suspiró, las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza.

**Día 25 19:00**

Regina se apretaba nerviosamente los dedos. Iba y venía por la casa esperando que Kathryn llegase. Debía hablar con ella, tenía que dejarla. Había aceptado sus sentimientos, esa afección tan fuerte que tenía por Emma, ese amor fulminante que se había anidado en ella desde la primera mirada, la primera disputa, el primer acuerdo.

De desconocida se convirtió en su irritante vecina, después en su vecina no tan irritante, después en su amiga, un poco más que amiga y si fuera lo más honesta del mundo, ahora era a quien quería en otro nivel.

Sus sentimientos estaban ahí desde hacía algún tiempo, fuertes y perturbadores al principio, después fuertes y embriagadores, y al final, fuertes y tranquilizadores. Ella la quería, quería vivir esa aventura con ella, poco importaba donde las llevara. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió, haciendo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

«Regina, estás aquí» dijo ella acercándose, como si fuera a darle un beso.

La joven giró la cabeza en el último momento y sintió los labios de su mujer tocar su mejilla.

«¿Regina?» preguntó confusa

«Tenemos que hablar»

«Eso no presagia nada bueno» dijo acercándose

«Yo…quiero que lo dejemos» dijo de sopetón.

No había ido con pies de plomo, pero no había conseguido que las palabras salieran de otra manera.

«¿Que lo dejemos?» cuestionó la otra incrédula «¿Por qué? Regina, ¿qué ocurre?»

Regina inspiró profundamente para hallar el coraje de decirle todo lo que llevaba días preparando.

«Nuestro matrimonio está acabado desde hace un tiempo. Creo que ya es hora de que…es hora de que pongamos punto y final y que cada una siga su vida…por separado»

«¿Separadas…qué?»

«No me pidas que lo repita, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo»

Kathryn se acercó a ella e intentó captar su mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y Regina hacía todo lo posible por mirar hacia otro lado, para no mirar a la cara a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

«Mírame Regina, mírame y dime que quieres que todo se acabe»

Ella lloraba y eso puso un nudo en la garganta de la joven. Pensaba que sería más fácil, ¿cómo había creído que podía mostrarse insensible a la angustia de aquella con la que había compartido 13 años de su vida?

«Suéltame. Ha acabado, todo ha acabado»

La joven cayó de rodillas y la aferró por la cintura cuando intentó soltarse de su agarre.

«Kathryn» dijo ella, su voz rota por sus sollozos que intentaba ignorar. La pena era grande, pero solo debido a la culpabilidad. Ella quería romper, quería a Emma, ya no quería ser cobarde.

«Regina, no puedes dejarme» sollozó su mujer hundiendo su cabeza en su vientre «no puedes decir eso, no puedes marcharte. Estamos casadas, somos almas gemelas. Eres mi mitad, te amo. Te lo suplico, dame una oportunidad»

«Nos he dado una oportunidad, incluso dos, tres» respondió ella con voz débil antes de inspirar para tomar seguridad «Necesito que todo termine»

«No puedes decir esas cosas. Mi amor, soy yo, somos nosotras, nosotras no tenemos un fin»

Regina sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero decidió ignorarlas, necesitaba poner punto y final a esa historia, a esa infelicidad que llenaba su vida desde hacía tiempo.

«Kathryn, déjame»

La joven elevó la cabeza de golpe, los ojos llenos de esperanza.

«Estás llorando. Cariño, estás llorando, eso es que no quieres nada de eso, no tienes realmente deseos de dejarme, lo sé. Te amo» suspiró ella contra su vientre.

Regina ya no sabía dónde estaba, le costaba soportar el sufrimiento que le estaba infringiendo a esa mujer que había contado tanto para ella. Ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba perdida, desestabilizada por todas sus lágrimas.

«Ha sido tu madre quien ha debido meterte todo eso en la cabeza, pero tú no lo deseas, lo sé. Soy tu mitad, soy la única»

Esa frase fue como un electroshock. Su "única", qué risa, cuando se sabía el número de amantes que había compartido sus noches. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a intentar soltarse de una vez por todas de sus brazos.

«No» suplicó ella estrechado el agarre «No, Regina, no te vayas, podemos superar esto»

«¿Estás segura de que no prefieres superar esto con Marc (trabajo)?»

«¿Qué?» dijo ella fingiendo ignorancia, pero Regina había visto un reflejo de pánico en su rostro

«No me tomes por idiota, no después de todo eso, ten al menos el valor de asumirlo»

«No sé de lo…»

«Para» la interrumpió al verla hundirse en lágrimas «Sé que sigues en las mismas, conozco lo de esa mujer y no dudo de que hay otras. Has tirado por el suelo tu última oportunidad, estoy cansada de intentarlo, de ser cobarde»

La morena retrocedió casi violentamente y logró dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Kathryn se incorporó de golpe y se precipitó hacia ella para intentar besarla. Regina luchó contra la presión que ejercía en su nuca y se separó de nuevo, empujándola con fuerza.

La rubia retrocedió tres pasos por el impacto y se quedó jadeando. Cuando elevó la mirada, una nueva llama iluminaba sus ojos, la de la cólera y los celos.

«¿Es Emma?»

Regina suspiró, se había esperado esa reacción y prefirió no responder.

«Oh, sí, por supuesto que es Emma» dijo con cólera, con expresión malvada «¿Quién otra podría haberte cambiado, eh?»

«No comiences Kathryn»

«¿Comenzar qué? ¿No debería decir nada cuando mi mujer quiere dejarme por una zorra que ha conseguido levantársela en un tren?»

«Te vuelves vulgar»

«No lo niegas» se enfadó gritando

«¿Negar qué? ¿Que te dejo por ella? ¿Para qué?»

Sabía que no era la mejor actitud que podía adoptar, pero llevaba mucho tiempo con paños calientes. ¿Los había tenido Kathryn durante sus años de engaño? Nunca, así que, ¿por qué seguir tratándola bien?

«Veo que no vales más que yo»

«¿Cómo te atreves? Yo no he hecho nada malo» dijo loca de rabia frente a su descaro.

«¿Ah no? Así que ¿engañarme no es hacer nada malo?»

«Nunca te he engañado, ni siquiera con un beso. He sido correcta. Al contrario que tú, tengo la delicadeza de dejarte antes que humillarte»

«Te has enamorado, es peor» gruñó

Ella seguía hablando, pero Regina ya no la escuchaba. _Enamorarse_… ¿Lo estaba? No lo sabía…¿O no quería saberlo aún? Poco importaba, más tarde lidiaría con eso, lo único importante ahora es que quería a Emma.

«Voy a matar a esa pequeña zorra» continuaba Kathryn en un interminable monólogo «Le voy a hacer pagar el querer a mi mujer, el imaginarse que puede quitármela. Eres mía…desde hace trece años eres mía. No será esa zorrita, buena para nada, quien te va a separar de mí»

«No te permito que hables de ella y menos aún en esos términos»

«Hablo de ella como me dé la gana. Esa puta de baja estofa, ¿no te gusta escucharlo, eh? Pero es lo que es, lo único que quiere es meterse en tu cama, follarte una o dos veces y después te tirará, mi podre Regina»

«ELLA NO ES COMO TÚ» gritó ella fuertemente, haciéndola retroceder ante la sorpresa «Vale cien, mil veces más que tú. Te prohíbo que hables de ella, te prohíbo que pienses en ella. No eres nadie, ya no eres nadie. Tú sola has perdido todo sin ayuda de nadie. Tú y yo hemos terminado y nunca más habrá nada»

Cogió su chaqueta y su bolso y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Ignoró los gritos de su futura ex mujer y subió en su coche. Se movía como una autómata, con un único pensamiento en la cabeza…

Volver a ver a Emma.

**Día 25 23:00 **

Por primera vez desde que la conoció, Regina estaba segura de ella misma. Estaba donde deseaba estar, allí donde se sentía bien. Puso una mano en su nuca y la acercó suavemente para no asustarla. Tenía miedo, un terrible miedo al rechazo, a ir demasiado rápido, a que no fuera lo que ella quería. Sintió su corazón desbocarse, una descarga de adrenalina derramarse por su cuerpo y ya no pensó más. Dejo de lado cada duda y de golpe, pegó sus labios a los suyos.

Su sabor era magnífico, una explosión de sensaciones y emociones que no habría creído posible con un simple beso. Un único contacto y su vida ya no sería la misma pues sabía que ya no podría prescindir de ello. Su cabeza le daba vuelta, pero era agradable, como una dulce euforia que se amparara de ella. Quería reír y llorar a la vez, era demasiadas emociones durante mucho tiempo olvidadas, a las que acogía con satisfacción.

«Lo he hecho»

Hablaba más para ella misma, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, pero su voz pareció despertar a Emma que se lanzó sobre ella con pasión. La aferró contra ella y Regina supo que aunque numerosas dificultades la esperaban, emprendía ese camino con alegría.

«Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti» murmuró ella a su oído

«Yo creo…» dijo ella débilmente, traicionada por su voz que no le respondía por completo «Yo creo que también voy a permitirme enamorarme de ti»

**Día 26 10:00 **

Primera cita, Regina realmente deseaba que la joven pasara un momento especial con ella. Después de dos horas reflexionando sobre el lugar, finalmente había decidido pedir algo para comer y lo harían en el teatro de la escuela. Más allá del almuerzo a solas, tenía en mente abrirse completamente a su amiga mostrándole su vida, su sensibilidad de pianista.

Estaba muerta de miedo, pero no quería dar marcha atrás, esa pieza que le había prometido tocarle, deseaba hacerlo hoy. Era una verdadera angustia para ella, un momento al que le había dado vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. La música era su coraza, su protección contra los ataques de afuera. Hablar de ello, desvelar su manera de vivir las notas, era como desnudarse en toda su vulnerabilidad. Nunca había hecho eso con nadie, pero desde que había besado a Emma, quería hacerlo para ella.

Para poner todo a su favor, decidió llamar a la tienda de Emma para preguntarle a su jefa y amiga sus preferencias culinarias. Tecleó el número con nerviosismo, reflexionando sobre cómo transcurriría el almuerzo y se descompuso cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

En ningún momento había pensado que Emma podría ser la que cogiera el teléfono. Sintió su corazón desbocarse inmediatamente y entró en pánico sin poder controlarse. Su estupefacción la empujó a elegir la solución más cobarde…le colgó.

Miró su teléfono con terror, mientras su corazón volvía a un ritmo normal e inspiró profundamente. Más preparada ante la eventualidad de dar otra vez con Emma, volvió a teclear y esperó febrilmente a que descolgaran.

Una vez más fue ella quien respondió y una vez más Regina colgó maldiciéndose interiormente. A la tercera vez, se permitió una mejoría, consiguió imitar el ruido de una interferencia antes de colgar.

Avergonzada por su propio comportamiento, se golpeó la frente con su palma y sacudió la cabeza haciendo un nuevo intento y creyó saltar de alegría al escuchar la voz de su jefa.

«Oh, Dios mío, menos mal, no eres Emma» dijo ella espontáneamente

«Buenos días…¿Tiene algún problema con mi dependienta?» preguntó la joven con tono afectado

«Oh no, no, no, no, en absoluto» se dio prisa en contestar la joven «No, no, al contrario. Emma es mi…es mi…amiga, soy su…una amiga y…»

«¿Regina?»

«¿Hemos sido presentadas?»

«Oficialmente no, oficiosamente es Regina por aquí, Regina por allá»

La morena enrojeció e hinchó su pecho con orgullo adquiriendo una fuerte seguridad.

«Bien, sí, soy yo»

«¿A qué se debe esta llamada? Quiere hablar con Emma»

«NO» gritó a su pesar «No, eso no» añadió ella más suavemente «Deseaba hablar con usted»

«Soy toda oídos»

«Desearía conocer un poco más los gustos de Emma en materia culinaria» dijo ella ligeramente nerviosa ante la idea de que la joven la mandara a paseo

«Hamburguesa de queso»

«¿Qué?»

«Hamburguesa de queso. Una buena hamburguesa de queso y Emma y sus arterías estarán en el cielo»

«¿Hamburguesa de queso?» dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

Su interlocutora rio a carcajadas al otro lado.

«Por su voz, comprendo su disgusto»

«No…No diría disgusto» dijo ella sin gran convicción «No, no lo he probado, no me permitiría juzgar»

«Emma vive su vida a través de eso»

«Muchas gracias. Ha sido muy amable por haberme informado»

«Gracias a usted de hacer esto por ella»

«Ella lo vale»

«Eso no se lo voy a discutir»

**Día 27 Tren de las 17:15**

Aurora…

En el instante en que Regina supo que la joven había ido a hablar con su compañera, había sentido su sangre hervir. Había reflexionado bastante sobre qué postura adoptar…

En confianza y tranquila, dejaría pasar el asunto e interpretaría el papel de mujer no afectada.

En cólera e indignada, contactaría con Aurora para mostrarle su percepción ante su comportamiento.

Furiosa y muerta de celos, iría a buscar la confrontación directa y le dejaría claro a su rival que Emma era SU territorio.

Rio interiormente pensando en el lado extremo de su tercera opción, e ignoró sus propias acciones cuando dejó a Henry con sus padres y tomó un tren en la sobremesa para estar a las 17:15 en la estación de Boston y tomar el mismo tren que ellas. Se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento excesivo, pero los celos que la carcomían eran demasiado intensos.

Así que se encontró en el fondo del vagón, había puesto atención a que ni Emma ni Aurora la vieran y se quedó observando los gestos de su antigua amiga. Sintió su estómago rugir desagradablemente cuando su antigua amiga abordó a su nueva en cuanto subió al tren. Casi no le dio tiempo a hablar, cuando se precipito a su encuentro, bien decidida a quitarle de una vez por todas las ganas de inmiscuirse en su vida.

«Aparta» dijo intentando contener su cólera

«Regina, tú…»

El simple hecho de escucharla pronunciar su nombre la hizo hervir de rabia que amenazaba con desbordarse.

«Vete Aurora, no estás en tu sitio, deja a Emma tranquila, fue clara esta mañana»

«Ella…vosotras…¿Estás al corriente?»

«¿Pensaba que no iba a contárselo?»

Regina se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír con orgullo ante la determinación de Emma cuando había hablado.

«No, por supuesto que no, yo…Escucha Regina, no quiero hacerle daño, te aseguro que yo…»

Ella cerró los puños para contenerse, solo su voz ya le era insoportable. Se avergonzaba de su enfado, pero existía demasiado rencor entre ellas para mantener la calma. Agarró su muñeca con firmeza y la arrastró sin cuidado hasta la plataforma.

«Te prohíbo que le hables. Te prohíbo que quieras hablarle, te prohíbo mirarla o siquiera pensar en ella, ¿me has entendido?» gruñó

«Regina, yo…»

«No. Nada de Regina, me niego a que te acerques a ella de ninguna manera, ¿me escuchas? Te acercaste a Kathryn, te acostaste con ella, fuiste la causante del comienzo del fin de mi matrimonio. Asume tus responsabilidades y desaparece de mi vida. Si te vuelvo a ver alrededor de Emma, me las pagarás Aurora, ¿comprendes? Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, Aurora»

Todo estaba dicho, finalmente todo estaba dicho. Se sentía aliviada, liberada de un peso que la estaba aplastando desde hacía años. Un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad se formó en ella cuando vio las lágrimas en los ojos de la que había sido su más preciada amiga, pero decidió asumir su cólera e ignorar eso. Suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emma para encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba después de ese inhabitual desbordamiento de rabia.

**Día 28 14:30**

«No lo creo»

«Calla papá»

«¿Por qué me asombra? Entra dentro de la lógica de las cosas»

«Calla papá»

«E incluso has comprado dos, ¡qué importante es esa "no es más que una irritante desconocida que contamina mi oxígeno en el tren"!»

«No empieces y ayúdame a elegir»

«¿Quieres la opinión de un hombre sobre tu ropa?»

«Si le pregunto a mamá, me va a decir "no pises el acelerador, jovencita, no conoces casi nada de esa mujer"»

Como siempre que su padre se reía a carcajadas, Regina no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

«Pruébate los dos»

Regina se dirigió al cuarto de baño con el negro que acababa de comprar. Estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando escuchó que él le hablaba a través de la puerta.

«¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos confesaste que eras lesbiana?»

«Sí, por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidar ese día?»

«Estabas tan angustiada, con todas aquellas lágrimas en tus ojos el día en que lo gritaste en plena comida»

«Hacía mucho tiempo que quería decíroslo»

«Habrías podido cuidar las formas»

«Era estresante»

«ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS» gritó él de repente, mientras ella salía para enseñarle el primer vestido.

«Oh, papá, por favor, no te rías»

Su súplica cayó en sacó vacío porque ya él reía a lágrima viva, sentado en la cama de su hija.

«La cara que puso tu madre. Literalmente se descompuso»

«No las tenía todas conmigo»

«Llevó su tiempo, pero se adaptó»

«Es verdad. Menos mal que tú estabas ahí»

«Cuando pienso que ahora tu madre ni siquiera te imagina con un hombre»

«Eso cuenta para mí, lo sabes»

«Lo sé, cariño. Venga, pruébate el azul»

Ella así lo hizo y salió para ver a su padre suspirar profundamente.

«¿Qué?» preguntó ella frotando su vestido, buscando una arruga o una mancha.

«¿En qué momento has crecido tanto?»

Ella le sonrió con ternura y se acercó para darle un beso en su mejilla.

«Estás magnífica, cielo. Ponte el azul, parece hecho para ti»

«Gracias papá» dijo ella mirándose en el espejo, contenta con el reflejo que en él veía.

**Día 28 23:00**

Regina miraba a Emma cuyo nerviosismo era evidente. Ella estaba preparada, en todo caso, pensaba estarlo y la morena no quería por nada del mundo hacerla sentirse mal, la dejaría ir a su ritmo en ese momento de descubrimiento. Se la quedó mirando un momento, después tomó su copa y la dejó junto a la suya en la mesa.

Muy lentamente, ella la besó. La vio cerrar los ojos casi inmediatamente y continuó mirándola para observar sus reacciones y adaptar sus movimientos en función de ellas. Hizo el beso lo más suave posible, no hay que precipitarse, ni asustarla. Ella se hundió en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, en la angustia que sintió en su época para comprender mejor sus emociones. Al verla receptiva a su beso, se colocó a horcajadas en sus rodillas, rodeándola con todo su cuerpo y dándole la libertad para llevar la situación tan lejos como ella quisiera.

Emma estaba nerviosa y actuaba torpemente, lo sentía en sus gestos, en la incertidumbre con la que posaba sus manos en ella para luego quitarlas rápidamente. Regina se permitió descender sus besos por su cuello y sonrió enseguida, cuando ella finalmente se decidió a posar sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Para ella la experiencia también era nueva, nunca había tocado a nadie a excepción de Kathryn, y no había sido tocada por otra persona que no fuera Kathryn. Dejó de lado sus propias turbaciones y se concentró en Emma. Focalizándose en ella, se impidió pensar y eso la tranquilizaba. Pero a su pesar, también temía no estar a la altura, pero ganó seguridad ante la torpeza de Emma. Era ella la que tendría que llevar el paso, gestionar las cosas, y se daba cuenta de que estaba amando la experiencia porque la estaba compartiendo con ella.

Se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba perdida y se contentó con besos controlados mientras ella no estuviera preparada para ir más lejos. Debió sentirlo porque se separó de repente de ella.

«Vamos a ir a tu ritmo, Emma» dijo ella ante su silencio, visiblemente su capacidad de hablar estaba viéndose limitada.

«No tengas miedo de tocarme, ya no hay límites aquí, yo ya no soy una mujer casada, sino en pleno divorcio. Ya no somos desconocidas o amigas en un tren, sino una pareja. Tienes derecho a tocarme como lo desees, descubrirme como desees»

Vio cómo se estremecía y sintió su corazón latir más fuerte, emocionada por las reacciones que podía provocarle. Capto una rápida mirada hacia sus muslos desnudos y decidió ayudarla un poco. Tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia sus nalgas, deslizándolas bajo su vestido, sin asustarla.

Guiándola a través de sus gruñidos, gemidos, reacciones, ella la condujo a ganar confianza en sus capacidades y sus movimientos. Se dejó transportar por esa reverencia con la que ella descubría su cuerpo, paso a paso, aprendiendo sus formas de mujer que le eran desconocidas en una pareja. El respeto con el que ella posaba sus manos en su cuerpo, la timidez de sus caricias literalmente inflamaba a la joven. Se sentía amada como no lo había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo y ni siquiera podía imaginarse qué sentiría cuando su compañera la tocara con más seguridad.

Dejó que la desvistiera y se divirtió al ver su repentino ataque de timidez cuando ella dirigió su mano hacia su sujetador. Su respiración se cerró en la garganta cuando ella lo logró y tomó plena consciencia de su casi desnudez. Con un movimiento que hizo lo más sensual posible, destinado a encandilar a su compañera, dejó caer la prenda al suelo y la besó. Ella inspiró profundamente pegada a sus labios para coger valor y ser paciente, e ir al ritmo de Emma. Se levantó y la llevó hacia la cama. Sus manos sobre ella eran una delicia y Regina sentía el deseo y el placer ganar terreno más rápidamente que todo lo que había conocido antes.

Ella temblaba, ya no pensaba en nada más. Ella la miraba discretamente sin darse cuenta realmente de que poco a poco estaba hundiéndose y no habría vuelta atrás. Cuando Emma la desvistió totalmente, de repente se sintió tímida, incómoda, vulnerable. Inspiró para calmarse y se dejó invadir por el fulgurante deseo que la rubia provocaba en ella. Cuando la tocó allí donde de verdad la deseaba, creyó explotar en el instante. Logró contenerse por los pelos y comenzó a balancearse bajo ella para imprimir un movimiento y un ritmo que necesitaba de verdad.

Se escuchó pedir más, sin tener realmente el control sobre su voz, estaba tan bien que todo lo demás le parecía un sueño, ondas de sensaciones que quería a toda costa continuar sintiendo.

Sentía que Emma se perdía de nuevo en sus sensaciones, en lo que le estaba haciendo. Tenía ganas de gritar, ella que de costumbre se controlaba perfectamente en el dormitorio, debía morderse el labio para no dejarse llevar y quizás asustarla. Se aferró a las sábanas y apretó tan fuerte como pudo cuando un intenso orgasmo se apoderó de ella y tomó posesión literalmente de su cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de no haber vivido eso sino en sus lejanos recuerdos y rápidamente barrió esos pensamientos para concentrarse únicamente en el presente.

Su compañera se desplomó sobre ella y la morena suspiró de bienestar sintiendo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Era una sensación apaciguadora, protectora.

Casi inmediatamente una nueva sensación ardió en ella, un deseo urgente de devolverle el favor, de mostrarle todo el placer que le podía dar. Comenzó entonces a acariciar sus piernas y deslizó una mano por su espalda a la conquista de su sujetador, cuando Emma la paró, asustada.

«Espera, espera…»

Un nudo se formó inmediatamente en su estómago y temió haber hecho algo mal. Calmó sus angustias para no dejárselas ver a su compañera y respondió con ternura

«¿Voy demasiado rápido?»

«No…Sí…No…Yo…»

«Emma, no estamos obligadas a ir más lejos. Podemos parar. Quiero que estés preparada» dijo ella ignorando el ardiente deseo que tenía de tocarla.

«Es solo que…nadie…desde Neal, nadie…Y después fue el…»

Ella entonces comprendió e inmediatamente se relajó. Secó las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

«Podemos esperar, comprendo, Emma»

Dejó que la joven se acurrucara contra ella y acarició su espalda intentando tocar su piel. Imaginaba lo que podía estar pasando en su cabeza y decidió dejarla ir a su ritmo.

Quizás Emma pensaba en su ex, en lo que le había hecho sufrir, quizás temía que no le gustara, quizás en el fondo no le había gustado hacérselo y no sabía cómo decírselo. Sintió sus dedos acariciar su vientre y la vio tan hundida en sus pensamientos que desechó su última hipótesis. Si a Emma no le hubiera gustado, ya habría buscado separarse de ella, pensaba para tranquilizarse.

Y después, tuvo ganas de abofetearse al pensar en la pérdida de su bebé. Más allá de no haber sido tocada por nadie desde ese drama, Emma no había vuelto a sentir placer con nadie. Comprendió que el bloqueo de su amante provenía seguramente más de su culpabilidad ante la idea de avanzar que de ella.

«Podemos dormir si lo deseas»

Emma dijo que no con la cabeza, pero no se movió y Regina comenzó a temer que lamentara ese momento. Habría querido hacer prueba de más paciencia, pero el miedo que sentía era demasiado fuerte para contener sus palabras.

«¿Te arrepientes?»

«No, Regina, nunca me arrepentiría. Estoy…realmente feliz, ha sido, me has hecho vivir algo increíble. Deseo…permitirte, pero…me siento culpable frente a…»

«Comprendo, cariño. Pero vivir no significar olvidar, ella siempre estará en tu corazón, siempre vivirá en ti»

Regina contuvo su aliento, aterrorizada ante la idea de haber ido demasiado lejos, y suspiró de alivio cuando la joven se incorporó para quitarse el vestido. Se tomó su tiempo para hacerle el amor, tratando su cuerpo con tanto respeto y ternura como si tuviera su alma en el hueco de sus manos. Porque en el fondo era un poco eso, Emma se ofrecía en ese instante a ella más allá de lo meramente físico y ella se daba cuenta.

Dulcemente, paso a paso, la desvistió, descubrió su cuerpo, la rodeó con ese amor que crecía de forma tan intensa hacia esa joven. Trató cada parte de su cuerpo con lentitud, sus pechos, su vientre, sus labios. Quería que se sintiera bien, que no tuviera ningún miedo, ninguna duda y ella se dejó guiar por las reacciones de su compañera. Estaba atenta a cada suspiro, a cada estremecimiento de su piel, a cada ondulación, a cada gemido. Ella saboreaba, sentía su piel y su corazón se saltaba tantos latidos de lo mucho que estaba amando eso. Cuando tomó su pezón en su boca, creyó morir de placer y se contuvo para no gemir intensamente.

Cuando la sintió dispuesta, finalmente descendió y suavemente, pero con seguridad la condujo a un orgasmo. Ella se sentía embriagada por sus gemidos y sus palabras, creyó desfallecer cuando la escuchó pronunciar su nombre y continuó con sus movimientos. Tuvo que contenerse mucho para usar solo su boca, prefiriendo no precipitar las cosas para Emma. Y para su gran sorpresa, sintió olas de placer atravesarla cuando condujo a su compañera a la liberación. Se dejó besar con pasión por una joven temblorosa y se perdió en ese beso que ella le ofrecía. Más allá de las palabras, ese beso la tranquilizaba y le demostraba que tanto una como la otra se sentía bien en ese momento.

«Regina, sé que me estoy enamorando de ti»

Inmediatamente perdió su sonrisa y tragó saliva. Esa mujer era realmente demasiado bella para ser verdad, toda esa historia era demasiado bella para ser cierta. Se inclinó para besarla y se estrechó contra ella para no dejar ningún espacio entre ellas.

«Yo sé que también lo estoy»

**Día 31 Tren de las 17:15**

Hacía un mes que estaban juntas y ese día fue el escogido por Emma para decirle "te amo". Cuando Regina lo escuchó, creyó que le daba un ataque, su corazón no estaba preparada para eso y lo sentía luchar para recuperar su ritmo normal. Después del shock inicial, sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

_«No llores, no llores, no llores, no llores» _pensó ella mientras miraba a su compañera.

Emma parecía serena, sonriente, segura de ella misma y Regina no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que le pareció rápidamente la más estúpida posible.

«¿De verdad?»

La calma con la que ella se lo confirmó la relajó de golpe e inspiró profundamente antes de besarla.

«Yo también te amo»

Sabía que las cosas iban a ser duras, Kathryn iba ser una verdadera piedra en el zapato. Pero se decía que si había una persona con la que quería sobrevivir a todo eso, era, sin lugar a dudas, Emma Swan.

**Día 50 18:00**

Regina se alegró mucho al ver el apego tan fuerte que había desarrollado Henry hacia su compañera. Para ser honestos, amaba esa relación que se tejía entre ellos, le daba esperanzas en el futuro que podrían construir los tres juntos…a su ritmo.

«¿Te quedas a mumú?»

«Sí, ratoncito»

Emma tomó, con naturalidad, la iniciativa de sacarlo de su sillita y Regina se sintió en las nubes al escuchar el nombre que ella acababa de darle. En unos pocos días, ya ella estaba más cómoda que Kathryn con respecto a él.

«¿Duermes conmigo?»

«No, duermo con mamá»

La morena vio que su compañera andaba con pies de plomo, insegura _a posteriori_ de su derecho a decir eso. Ella le ofreció su sonrisa más tranquilizadora para indicarle que no había cometido ningún desliz. Sin embargo, notó que su hijo estaba raro, menos feliz, menos dicharachero, con algo de inquietud en su mirada y en su actitud, pegándose a Emma como si fuera su sombra. Se portaba bien, mucho más reservado que de costumbre, algo no iba bien, lo presentía.

«¿Por qué Emma se va a marchar?» preguntó de repente, haciéndola sobresaltarse y salir brutalmente de sus pensamientos.

«Ella no se va a marchar y se queda con nosotros esta noche» respondió ella observando tiernamente a su pequeño, que tenía una expresión preocupada.

«No siempre»

La manera en que hablaba, sin mirarlas, concentrado en su peluche al que apretaba nerviosamente…Debía averiguar qué no iba bien. Cruzó la mirada también preocupada de Emma y decidió que era el momento ideal para ahondar en ese cambio de comportamiento. Se sentó a su lado en la alfombra y comenzó a buscar un ángulo prudente de acercamiento. En su interior se estaba formando un nudo, presuponía que, fuera cual fuera el origen de ese cambio, este solo podría deberse a Kathryn.

«Emma tendrá que volver a su casa, pero eso no quiere decir que ella no vaya a volver» dijo posando su dedo bajo el mentón de su hijo, para que la mirara

«¿Por qué Emma es mala? Ella es amable, ¿tú has hecho cosas malas?» dijo entonces. El elevó la cabeza y la atravesó con sus hermosos ojos. Así que era eso lo que había hecho Kathryn. Sintió una cólera inmensa formarse en su interior, pero prefirió ignorarlo de momento.

«¿Quién te ha dicho que ella es mala?» preguntó intentando contenerse al máximo.

«Henry, puedes hablar» añadió con ternura ante su silencio «No serás castigado, no pasa nada, puedes decírmelo»

«Kathryn» dijo ella apretando su peluche

«¿Qué ha dicho ella?»

«Emma, ella hace daño, no está bien, ella va a marcharse»

Regina inspiró profundamente, la cólera ascendía cada vez más y no se dio cuenta de que cerraba los puños sino cuando la hendidura de sus uñas en sus palmas se hizo dolorosa. Inspiró profundamente, tenía a toda costa que calmarse antes de responderle al niño.

«Henry, escúchame atentamente. Emma nunca ha hecho daño» dijo ella acentuando bien el "nunca" para estar segura de que su hijo lo comprendía «Kathryn se equivoca, voy a hablar con ella. Olvida lo que ha dicho. ¿Tú cómo crees que es Emma?»

«Buena» dijo él con esa expresión que ponía cuando estaba loco por una persona.

«¿Tú crees que ella hace daño a mamá?»

«No»

«¿ A Henry?»

«No» dijo él moviendo la cabeza

«¿Tú quieres a Emma?»

«Sí» dijo sonriendo, su entusiasmo de vuelta y propagándose por él casi instantáneamente. Ella no soportaba verlo mal y bendecía su capacidad para aligerar sus inquietudes infantiles.

«¿La quieres cómo?»

«FUERTE» gritó el separando los brazos

«Yo también te quiero así de fuerte» dijo Emma imitándolo

El pequeño se levantó de repente y corrió a sus brazos. Regina lo vio estrecharse contra ella y ya no pudo controlar la cólera que hervía en ella. ¿Cómo había podido? Había ido demasiado lejos, mucho.

«Henry, ¿quieres jugar un rato? Tengo que hablar con mamá»

«¿No te vas?»

«No me voy, y si me fuera, yo vuelvo»

Él se volvió a concentrar en sus juguetes con mucho más ánimo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

«¿Estás bien?»

«Voy a…voy a…Ella va…¿Cómo se ha atrevido?» fulminó ella

Su rabia ascendía como un dragón demasiado tiempo dormido que necesitara extender sus alas y mostrar finalmente su poder. Ella la culpaba, pero también se culpaba a sí misma por haber dejado que las cosas se extendieran tanto tiempo.

«Ella es estúpida» dijo Emma

«Ha querido utilizar a Henry» dijo ella más para sí misma, dándose cuenta de las cosas, aceptando los hechos al enunciarlos en voz alta

«¿Vas a poner los puntos sobre las íes?»

«¡Ha querido utilizar a Henry!» repitió más fuerte

«¿Se lo vas a hacer pagar?»

¿Hacérselo pagar? No, pagar estaba muy por debajo de lo que iba a pasar. Ella merecía algo peor, mucho peor, se había metido con Henry, había traspasado esa línea que barrió toda compasión del corazón de la joven.

«Voy a destruirla»

**Día 50 19:00**

Regina estaba literalmente que echaba chispas cuando llamó violentamente a la puerta que había sido su hogar. Emma, aunque había intentado calmarla durante todo el viaje, no había podido y su rabia con respecto a Kathryn seguía intacta.

Si había una cosa que ella nunca debió tocar, implicar, era a Henry. Al haber creado angustias a su hijo, ella solo había logrado destruir la paciencia y el respeto en Regina.

Sin paciencia alguna, la morena se puso a aporrear la puerta sin darle tiempo a abrir. En cuanto la puerta comenzó a moverse, entró de golpe, empujando sin miramientos a la joven y dándose la vuelta para hacerle frente.

«Regina, que…» su expresión de sorpresa se transformó en odio al entrar Emma y se giró hacia ella para intentar hablarle «¿Qué hace usted…»

«¡Cállate!» gritó la morena

Kathryn se sobresaltó y frunció el ceño ante esa cólera incendiara que se dibuja en su rostro.

«Regina, ¿puedes decirme qué pasa?»

«¿Qué pasa contigo?»

«¿Qué pasa conmigo de qué?»

«¿Cómo te has atrevido a meter a Henry en tus patéticos intentos por recuperarme?»

Kathryn se quedó lívida y carraspeó como para recobrar contención.

«No sé de lo que hablas» dijo cruzando los brazos

«Oh, no te hagas la idiota conmigo, Kat» gruñó intentado controlar los gritos que amenazaban con salir. Escupió su nombre como si fuera veneno y se acercó a ella con un caminar amenazador.

La joven retrocedió un paso e intentó engrandecerse volviendo a carraspear.

Regina vio a Emma por el rabillo del ojo y notó que la joven la observaba y parecía impresionada. Esa constatación, sin quererlo, redobló su determinación y dio un paso más hacia su futura ex mujer.

«Regina, yo…»

«¿Cómo…has…podido…meter a Henry en nuestro divorcio?» dijo enfatizando cada palabra «Sabía que eras patética en tus tejemanejes, estaba asqueada ante el hecho de que pidieras la custodia exclusiva, pero en ningún momento imaginé que te rebajarías a intentar lavarle el cerebro a MI hijo»

«Es tanto tu hijo como mío»

«Ayer te habría dicho que puede que fuera un poco tu hijo a pesar de todo, pero hoy ya no es nada para ti. Tú lo angustias, lo has preocupado con el único motivo de utilizarlo para tus propios intereses. Me das pena» dijo ella mirándola de arriba abajo con asco.

Kathryn tembló de cólera y la empujó para volver a poner distancia entre ellas.

«Lo único que hice fue decirle la verdad sobre la p…»

«Atención a tus palabras, Kathryn o esto no irá nada bien» la interrumpió amenazadoramente

La joven inspiró y cerró los puños, comprendiendo, aparentemente, que no sería juicioso insultar a Emma.

«Sobre la persona que has hecho entrar en tu vida sin razón»

«¿Sin razón?» preguntó ella riendo con severidad «¿Piensas que la hecho entrar sin razón?»

«Ella no es nadie, no es sino una cucaracha en nuestra vida, ella…»

«La cucaracha comienza a hartarse de verse insultada» interrumpió Emma de golpe

«¡Usted, cállese!»

«No, no me callo» habló Emma antes de que Regina tuviera tiempo de decir algo «No permito que me insulten y aún menos la mujer que utiliza a su hijo como herramienta en sus planes neuróticos»

«¿Neurótica? ¿Se atreve a llamarme a mí neurótica?»

«¿Y a quién más en esta habitación?» provoco Emma separando los brazos

«Usted…»

«Stop. Kathryn stop» se enfadó Regina «Kathryn, escúchame bien, no lo diré sino una vez. Ya no eres nadie. No eras mucho a mis ojos, pero ahora te has convertido en nada. Has ido demasiado lejos y tus planes estúpidos no han hecho sino confirmarme mi elección frente a ti. No quiero volver a tener nada que ver contigo. No sé lo que buscabas, pero has encontrado la guerra. Emma está más presente en el corazón de Henry que tú»

«Ella no es nadie para él, y nunca lo será. Yo soy la adecuada para él, soy su…»

«Compañera de piso» gritó ella cerrando sus puños para controlarse «No eres nada más que una compañera de piso para él. Una mujer no muy cariñosa que le gritaba, que le mostraba que la importunaba y que hacía llorar a mamá. Emma ha sido más madre en un mes que tú en tres años. Voy a pedir la custodia exclusiva y no tendrás nada que decir al respecto. Y no intentes simular tristeza, no es creíble»

«Yo soy…» intentó la joven cuyo rostro crispado dejaba ver la furia mezclada con el pánico que en ese momento sentía

«Tú no eres nadie y a partir de ahora solo tratarás con mi abogado. La conversación ha acabado»

Ella no esperó a que la joven replicase y comenzó a girar los talones para irse. Se repente se sintió atrapada por la muñeca y girada a la fuerza hacia la rubia.

«La conversación está de todo menos acabada, te prohíbo que llegues como si nada con tu chacha y me sueltes todo eso creyéndote que yo no voy a hacer nada»

«Suéltame, me haces daño» dijo ella poniendo gesto de dolor, mientras giraba su muñeca intentando atenuar la presión que ella ejercía.

«Vas a volver conmigo» dijo casi gritando «Y no tengo ninguna duda sobre ello»

Regina dejó escapar una queja de dolor cuando la sintió estrechar aún más el agarre y de repente una cabellera rubia obstruyó su vista.

«Te ha pedido que la sueltes» dijo enfadada Emma empujando a Kathryn

«Apártate de aquí» dijo ella intentando empujarla a su vez

«¡No, sí sigues haciéndole daño a Regina de esa manera!»

«Es una conversación entre mi mujer y yo, no te incumbe»

«¡Tu futura ex mujer!» dijo Emma enfadada, empujándola con más violencia

Kathryn retrocedió tres pasos y tuvo que soltar su mano. Regina nunca había visto a su compañera tan encolerizada y esa visión, esa joven comportándose así por ella, la hizo estremecerse de felicidad, un poco a su pesar.

Kathryn consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y la miró, tuvo que captar la expresión de orgullo y ternura que la morena tenía al mirar a Emma, porque se precipitó de repente contra su rival.

«¡Vete de mi casa!»

Abatió su mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia y Regina se precipitó sobre ellas. Emma la retuvo y le pareció increíblemente calmada. No comprendía su comportamiento, era como si estuviera feliz por haber recibido una bofetada.

«Yo soy a la que ella quiere. ¿No me entiendes?» dijo con provocación.

Kathryn se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella con rabia y Regina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su compañera ya estaba moviéndose. Fue al encuentro de la joven, con la diferencia de que ella usó su codo. Lo hundió de un golpe en el vientre de la joven que inmediatamente se quedó sin respiración.

«¡Coño, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo! Perdón, pero ya no podía más» exclamó Emma acercándose a Regina.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida por el movimiento, y vio a Kathryn sentada en el suelo, un poco atontada, pero en buen estado. Carraspeó y tomó la mano de Emma a quien no pudo evitar sonreír en agradecimiento.

«Nos vamos y no vas a hacerme ninguna escena más. Voy a pedir la custodia exclusiva y después nos veremos para acordar un fin de semana que otro. Ahórrate el tiempo de entrar en largos procedimientos, sabes que nadie te apoyara si alegas ser una madre para Henry»

Kathryn la miraba atónita y ellas se marcharon sin una mirada hacia atrás.

Regina no sabía si eso iba a ser suficiente para calmar a la joven, pero había podido darse cuenta de que Emma no exageraba nada cuando había dicho que estaba dispuesta a pelear por ella. Con el corazón henchido de esperanza en el futuro, atravesó esa puerta, diciéndole adiós definitivamente a su vida anterior.


	25. Chapter 25

**TACHÁN, llegamos al último capítulo de este fantástico, maravilloso y conmovedor fic. Si se os ocurren más adjetivos, decidlos. Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta aventura, y por todos los comentarios. Sé que tengo muchos, no he mirado cuántos, y ojalá llegasen los 1200 que tiene el original francés (creo que en francés es uno de los fics más comentados), pero me conformo con los muchos míos. En fin, llegamos al último capítulo. ¿Qué pasará con Kathryn? ¿Veremos un avance en la relación de nuestras chicas? Solo sé que veremos mucho porque son justo 39 páginas a Word, así que será un capítulo largo, como casi todos. A disfrutar.**

Lanzarse a la piscina

**Día 87 11:30**

Todo el juicio les había parecido interminable. Al fin estaban en el día del veredicto y Emma pensaba en todo por lo que habían pasado. Kathryn se había tomado muy mal el enfrentamiento que habían tenido y, aunque no podía probar el golpe, había pedido la custodia exclusiva de Henry. A continuación había venido el informe social que puso a Regina en un estado extremo de angustia. Había ordenado y limpiado la casa veinte veces esperando que llegara.

* * *

_Cuando tocaron a la puerta, Regina se sobresaltó y corrió a abrir, nerviosa._

_«Buenos días» dijo ella enarbolando una inmensa sonrisa_

_«Buenos días. Soy el señor Gold, soy la persona que le hará informe en el caso del divorcio Mills» se anunció él._

_«Aquí es» respondió ella tendiéndole la mano antes de separarse para dejarlo entrar «Yo soy Regina Mills y este es mi hijo Henry»_

_«Es mi casa» canturreó el niño sonriendo «¿Quieres ver mi habitación?» preguntó cogiéndole la mano al recién llegado_

_«Henry, cariño, espera, primero vamos a hablar, después le enseñaremos la casa, ¿de acuerdo?»_

_«Sí, mamá» dijo él visiblemente desilusionado_

_«Y usted debe ser Emma Swan» añadió el hombre girándose hacia ella «La Señora Mills ha mencionado su nombre a menudo»_

_«Prefiero no preguntar en qué términos ha hablado de mí» suspiró ella tendiéndole la mano._

_«Hace bien»_

_Él comenzó con su visita, inspeccionó el lugar tomando muchas notas. Preguntó sobre la costumbre para levantarse, acostarse, sobre las personas que cuidaban de Henry, los horarios de trabajo. En cuanto subió al piso de arriba, Henry corrió a su habitación y todos comprendieron que había que seguirle._

_«¡Qué entusiasmo! Lo imaginaba reservado, casi un niño triste cuando lo vi en casa de su ex mujer, me doy cuenta de que aquí es todo lo contrario»_

_«Quizás sea porque está más acostumbrado a este entorno» respondió Regina incómoda, oscilando entre el deseo de hundir a Kathryn y el de permanecer imparcial._

_El señor Gold le dedicó una mirad divertida y tomó notas. Emma vio a su compañera retorcer el cuello intentando ver lo que escribía y ella fue a coger su mano para tranquilizarla._

_«Es un punto a su favor no querer hundir a la otra, es un cambio» dijo él como si nada entrando en la habitación._

_«¿Has sido tú quien has puesto esa foto?» le preguntó a Henry señalando un portarretrato sobre la pequeña mesilla de noche, en el que se encontraba una foto de Emma, Regina y él._

_«Yo la elegí. Mamá tiene muchas fotos»_

_«Pidió esa» comenzó Regina para explicarlo mejor «hice revelar muchas fotografías y él tuvo el derecho de elegir la que quería para su portarretrato»_

_«¿No habrías querido una foto con tu mamá Kathryn?» preguntó él sentándose en la cama a su lado_

_Henry frunció el ceño y apretó el portarretrato contra su pecho. Movió la cabeza haciendo un gran no y huyó cuando el hombre quiso acercarse._

_«Es mío» dijo enfadado «Mama dijo, tú eliges»_

_«Oh, pero si tenías toda la razón, es una foto muy bonita»_

_El humor del niño se aligeró inmediatamente y volvió a enseñarle la foto_

_«Este es Henry, esta es mamá y esta es Emma» enumeró él apuntando con el dedo a cada persona._

_«Ya veo, ya veo. Y Emma, ¿ella se ocupa de ti?»_

_«Sí»_

_«¿Ella qué hace?»_

_«Ella es buena»_

_«¿Qué hacéis juntos?»_

_«Jugamos a la pelota, al avión, a las carreras, con el lego»_

_Él continuaba enumerando y Emma creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del hombre. Ella se había inquietado mucho sobre el hecho de que su presencia pudiera serle perjudicial a su compañera durante el proceso, pero parecía ser lo contrario._

_El señor Gold, a continuación, se había entretenido durante un tiempo con Regina y se había marchado sin decir una palabra que pudiera dejar entrever lo que pensaba. Se habían cansado de hacer pronósticos, de pensar en los buenos puntos que se habían marcado, y con el nudo en el estómago se habían presentado ante el juez._

* * *

Emma se sentía mareada esperando el fallo. Por su cabeza pasaban en bucle los peores escenarios y el estado en que se quedaría su compañera si las cosas salieran mal. A su lado, Regina se mordía las uñas, después la piel, moviendo las rodillas nerviosamente. Hiciera lo hiciera, nada calmaba a la joven y Emma sabía que nada lo lograría. Intentó mostrarse lo más presente posible, ignorando sus propias angustias, concentrando toda su atención en la morena. A ella le costaba mucho calmar sus propios miedos ante el giro que podrían tomar los acontecimientos, pero sabía que Regina no podría lidiar con sus propias angustias y las suyas. Así que ella se calló y se aferró a la esperanza de que todo transcurriese bien.

Su corazón dejó de latir cuando el juez entró y, así como Regina, ella se inclinó hacia delante, en su sitio, como si eso fuera a adelantar el fallo.

«En cada divorcio en que se ven implicados niños» comenzó el juez con voz profunda «Es importante poner sus necesidades y su felicidad por delante. Señora Kathryn Mills, todos los testimonios que me han llegado muestran que usted nunca se ha implicado en la vida de su hijo. Por eso me ha costado comprender su petición de custodia exclusiva. Usar a un niño como una herramienta para logar sus fines es un acto que yo calificaría de inmundo. Mi decisión, que al comienzo creía que iba a ser difícil, finalmente no lo ha sido, y se lo agradezco.

Le doy la custodia exclusiva del pequeño Henry Mills a su madre Regina Mills. Usted tendrá derecho de visita, y únicamente un fin de semana al mes el primer año y la autorización, si su ex mujer lo acuerda, de tenerlo en su casa un fin de semana al mes, pasado ese tiempo»

Golpeó con su martillo sobre su escritorio y Regina se levantó de golpe dejando salir su alegría. Tomó a Emma en sus brazos, después a sus padres. Todos estabas emocionados y con el corazón ligero cuando se dirigieron a casa de Mary Margaret que estaba cuidando de Henry, sin dedicarle una sola mirada a Kathryn.

**Día 136 Tren de las 06:22**

«Hola» dijo Emma sentándose al lado de su compañera que estiró con naturalidad el cuello para pedir un beso.

«¿Fue bien tu tarde?» preguntó Regina ayudándola a quitarse su abrigo mojado

«Sí» respondió ella peinándose sus cabellos mojados por la lluvia.

El mes de noviembre había llegado y con él sus interminables lluvias. Cada noche que Emma pasaba en casa de su compañera, se echaban en el sofá, cuando Henry ya estaba en la cama, y disfrutaban del calor de la chimenea. El programa era tan variado según el humor en que estuvieran, a veces una copa de vino acompañaba la narración de sus días respectivos y las charlas que se alargaban hasta tarde en la noche. A veces se acurrucaban, una contra la otra bajo una manta viendo tranquilamente una película. Otras, la una buscaba a la otra y se pasaban el tiempo en tiernas caricias y besos sin tomarse el tiempo de subir a la habitación.

Emma amaba cada uno de esos momentos, y sabía que Regina también. El tiempo pasaba, y a ella le costaba cada vez más soportar las noches que no las pasaban juntas. Si tuviera que elegir, siempre prefería estar con su compañera y su hijo que sola.

«Mary estaba muy excitada con su viaje y nos pasamos dos horas viendo fotos de ella delante de una palmera, de David delante de una palmera, ella delante de una iguana, David delante de una iguana, ella delante de una playa, David delante de la misma playa, los dos en la misma playa, ella delante de un mango, David con el mismo mango, los dos comiéndose el pobre mango»

«Las alegrías de las fotos de las vacaciones de otros»

«Y había que entusiasmarse sino ellos refunfuñaban»

«Lo repetiré y ampliaré»

«Lo negaré todo»

«Ella te conoce…Sabrá que digo la verdad»

«Ya lo sabe, tenía esa expresión demoniaca cuando ha abierto su álbum "Guadalupe" y me ha obligado a sentarme. Ruby intentó huir, pero la obligué también»

«Sois horribles, es vuestra amiga, es normal que quiera enseñaros todo eso»

«Te reirás menos cuando también te lo haga el domingo por la tarde»

Regina perdió su sonrisa ladeada cuando se dio cuenta de que también ella seguramente tenía que pasar por eso.

«El domingo estaremos ocupados devolviéndole la libertad a Zazou, así que a lo mejor no se atreve»

«¿Lo crees? Hay que cambiar de asunto y además hacer que Henry piense en otra cosa al ver cómo su pájaro echa a volar»

«Utilizar a tu hijo para escaparte de las fotos está mal» dijo ella riendo

«Utilizarlos mientras se les pueda sacar provecho»

Emma abrió los ojos como platos y se precipitó a su teléfono

«¿Qué haces?»

«Poniendo un alarma para recordar contarle a Henry lo que acabas de decir cuando cumpla los 18 años»

«No te atreverás…» dijo ella inclinándose para comprobar

«Quiero…Por supuesto que sí»

«Traidora»

Emma se divirtió al verla protestar a su lado y no comprendió por qué de repente se ponía seria. La joven rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un paquete que estrechó contra ella.

«Regina, ¿todo bien?» preguntó inquieta.

«Hay…hay algo de lo que debo hablarte…»

Emma se giró hacia ella y sintió un peso en su estómago ante el rostro serio de su compañera

«¿Qué ocurre? Me estás poniendo nerviosa»

«Bien…bueno yo…no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero…hay algo que me angustia mucho y…creo que es hora de ponerle fin»

Emma no se atrevía a decir nasa, ya se imaginaba lo peor y estaba rígida en su asiento.

«Regina…»

«Yo…no tengo el valor de decirlo, yo…Toma» dijo tendiéndole el paquete.

La joven lo cogió temblando y se conformó con mirarlo al principio sin querer abrirlo. Miró a la morena y frunció el ceño al ver que ella se estaba mordiendo el labio, parecía que estaba conteniendo la risa. No comprendía mucho su comportamiento, pero comenzó a temer, por otra razón, lo que había en el interior del paquete.

Dividida entre la angustia y la sensación de que estaba a punto de ser engañada, lo abrió lentamente. Suspiró al coger lo que estaba dentro y su estrés se transformó en un gran suspiro decepcionado cuando vio de lo que se trataba.

«¿Te crees una listilla, eh?» preguntó ella mostrándoselo

Inmediatamente, la joven soltó todo lo que estaba conteniendo y comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente. Emma quería continuar fingiendo enfadado, pero la risa de su compañera le cortaba todo deseo de regañarla.

«Un abono de tren, francamente Regina, ¿qué se supone que significa?»

«Nada, solo significa que tus retrasos me angustian y para ahorrarme eso, te ofrezco ese abono. Adiós a los trayectos clandestinos, solo tendrás que estar a la hora y subir al tren»

«¿Te das cuenta de cómo me preocupaste?»

La joven no respondió, pero se mordisqueó los labios con una expresión tan orgullosa que Emma no pudo sino suspirar.

«Eso no es nada al lado de todo el estrés que yo he pasado observando el andén sin verte llegar a la estación, o esperándote mientras comprabas un billete a toda prisa al ver que el tren se disponía a partir, o sabiéndote sentada a mi lado viajando en la ilegalidad»

«¿En la ilegalidad, te estás escuchando?»

«Perfectamente. ¿Qué otra palabra hay para calificar a una persona que coge un medio de transporte sin pagar su derecho a estar ahí?»

«Creí que me ibas a anunciar una noticia terrible» dijo ella con una voz aguda, todavía presa del ascensor emocional en el que se había subido.

Regina movía la cabeza intentando controlarse, pero estalló de nuevo en una risa cristalina.

«Estás orgullosa de ti, ¿no?» suspiró

«Sí» respondió ella entre golpes de risa «Oh, perdón, tesoro, no fue con mala intención, te lo prometo» dijo ella intentando, en vano, recobrar la calma.

Emma resopló mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla para no darle la satisfacción de verla reír a su vez. Miró el abono y sonrió de oreja a oreja leyéndolo.

«Desde tu casa»

«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina secándose las lágrimas que perlaban sus ojos

«El abono, es desde tu estación, no de la mía»

«Sí, yo…» ella carraspeó, de repente menos cómoda «He pensado que, para cuando te quedes en mi casa, es más práctico que el abono parta de la estación más alejada de Boston»

«Lógico»

«¿Eso…no te molesta?»

«Al contrario» dijo besándola «Me va a dar más ganas de estar en tu casa»

Regina la besó a su vez con una gran sonrisa y parecía satisfecha. Visiblemente, era lo que esperaba desde el principio.

**Día 140 11:30**

«No quiero» dijo Henry en el momento en que Emma se inclinaba para sacarlo del coche

«Ratoncito, es necesario»

«No» dijo él girando la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos

«Henry, Zazou no puede marcharse sin verte por última vez»

«No» dijo moviéndose para alejarse de su mano

Emma no sabía realmente cómo actuar cuando el pequeño decidía no cooperar. Lanzó una mirada desesperada a su compañera que sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

«Hey» dijo Regina acudiendo en su ayuda «Muchachito, Zazou debe recobrar su libertad, lo quieras o no»

«Es mi amigo, Zazou»

«Mary Margaret lo ha cuidado bien, pero él es infeliz en la jaula. ¿A ti te gustaría vivir en una jaula?»

«No» dijo él con el ceño fruncido, sin mirarla

«¿Crees que está bien obligar a tu amigo a vivir infeliz?»

«No» respondió comenzando a sentirse culpable

«Entonces, ¿quieres dejarlo marchar sin decirle que lo quieres?»

«No» dijo en voz muy baja, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas

«Venga, bebé, sé un niño grande y ven a decirle adiós a tu amigo»

Regina le desabrochó el cinturón y lo llevó con ella hasta el apartamento. Emma la siguió preguntándose cómo hacía para saber siempre lo que decir para solucionar tales situaciones.

«Hola a todo el mundo» dijo David al abrirles la puerta «Entrad, Mary está arreglando al señor pipí»

«Deja de llamarlo así» dijo Emma pasando por delante de él

«No es a ti a quien despierta desde hace meses en plena noche porque tiene hambre o porque necesita estirar las alas y hace un desastre en su jaula»

La joven le golpeó el hombre demostrándole una falsa compasión y se dirigió al salón. En cuanto entró en la estancia, Henry se precipitó hacia la jaula del pájaro.

«Zazou» gritó metiéndose entre las piernas de Ruby para estar más cerca

«Hola, chico, buenos días, ¿no?» dijo la joven despeinándole el cabello

«Hola» dijo él protegiéndose la cabeza rápidamente

«Henry, sé educado» le advirtió su madre mientras entraba.

«Buenos días, tita Ruby, buenos días, tita Mary, buenos días, tito David» dijo él con una gran sonrisa

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja constatando que el pequeño había integrado perfectamente los nombres que ella le había enseñado para sus amigos. Ruby lo tomó en sus brazos al escucharlo y cubrió su rostro de besos, a pesar de sus protestas.

«Ahhh, sabes cómo ablandarnos, pequeño diablillo»

«Suelta, Ruby, suelta» dijo él riendo en sus brazos

Ello lo hizo y todos re agruparon alrededor de la mesa sobre la que Mary sujetaba a Zazou.

«¿Él va a morir afuera?» preguntó el pequeño con expresión preocupada

«No, Henry» respondió Mary «Va a fundar una familia, va a tener bebés, y un nido suyo. Será muy feliz. Y han puesto nidos artificiales por todo el parque de la residencia, quizás se instale allí»

«¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«¿Ves esto?» dijo ella señalando una pequeña pulsera roja alrededor de su pata «Esto nos permitirá reconocerlo»

«¿Va a encontrar una novia?»

«Estoy segura, es muy guapo Zazou» dijo Emma

«Y pensar que decías que era feo y poquita cosa»

«Lo era»

«Fueron nuestros comienzos, ¿te acuerdas?»

«Sería difícil olvidarlo, señora Mills»

«Señorita» respondió ella frunciendo el ceño

«Una mujer casada que tiraba los tejos a las pobres e inocentes jóvenes en el tren»

«¿Disculpa?» exclamó ella con incredulidad «Tú…»

«Disculpas aceptadas» la cortó Emma sonriendo

«Dis…» Regina pareció en un primer momento confusa, pero de repente los recuerdos le llegaron a la memoria «Eres una idiota» concluyó golpeándole le hombro.

«Tu idiota»

«En efecto. Y ahora ocupémonos de Henry»

Las dos mujeres se volvieron a concentrar en el niño que acariciaba la cabeza del pájaro que Mary Margaret sostenía. La joven lo acercó al niño que se inclinó para darle un beso.

«¿Quieres decirle algo?»

Henry miró a su madre que le hizo un gesto para invitarlo a hacerlo, y él acarició su cabeza con la punta de los dedos, tan delicadamente como podía a su edad.

«Te quiero Zazou. Ven a verme, por favor»

Emma sintió una presión en su muñeca y vio a Regina aferrada a ella. La joven no soportaba ver a su hijo tan triste sin poder hacer nada.

«Habrá que capturar otros pájaros para anillarlos porque la probabilidad de que vuelva a ver al suyo es escasa» le susurró al oído

«Sé razonable, en dos semanas, habrá pasado a otra cosa»

Regina cruzó los brazos y suspiró. Todo el mundo asistió a la marcha de Zazou y Henry se quedó delante de la ventana inspeccionando a los pájaros que pasaban por delante. Emma intentó distraerlo a él y también a su madre que se preocupaba de una manera excepcional.

«Si le comprase un gato…» dijo de repente Regina mientras la joven rubia se sentaba a su lado en el sofá

«¿Un gato?»

«Sí. Mira cómo se queda mirando hacia fuera buscando a Zazou. Se ocupaba bien de él cuando venía aquí, quería venir todo el rato. Siempre le han gustado los animales y nunca ha tenido uno»

«¿Eres consciente de que solo buscas calmar tu culpabilidad?»

«Sí y no. Sé que quiere un animal, en cuanto ve un gato pregunta si podemos tener uno»

«Él no se ocupará de la caja ni de nada, serás tú»

«Por supuesto, lo sé» respondió ella frunciendo el ceño «No me entusiasma, pero a mí también me gustan los gatos. La única razón por la que nunca pensamos en tener uno, fue porque Kathryn no quería»

«Presiento que me tocarán a mí las tareas ingratas»

«¿Quieres decir que no estás en contra?»

«¿Mi opinión puede cambiar algo?»

«Sí» respondió ella seriamente girándose hacia la rubia.

Emma se sintió realmente emocionada por ser tenida en cuenta. Regina podría haber hecho su elección por su hijo y por ella misma, sin tener en cuenta lo que ella pensara, ni siquiera vivía con ellos. Pero no, ante sus ojos su opinión importaba y para ella esa era una de las mayores pruebas de amor. Se inclinó para besarla y rio al escuchar a Ruby y Henry gritar un gran «Buagggg»

«Finalmente un poco de acción, besos de tornillo en el sofá» dijo la joven sentando en el sillón de enfrente

«Evita enseñarle esas palabras a mi hijo» dijo Regina abrazando a su compañera

«Oh, perdón. Finalmente, un poco de acción, darse grandes besos bien babosos en el sofá» rectificó

Mientras hablaba, Ruby cogió a Henry y lo puso sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llenarlo de besos y mojarlo con la punta de la lengua lo que hizo que él chillara. Él gritaba, protestaba y luchaba, lo que contrastaba con las grandes carcajadas que soltaba.

**Día 156 Tren de las 18:45 **

«¿Te das cuenta de que criticas todos los apartamentos que llevo vistos desde hace dos meses?» suspiró Emma con desespero

Llevaba dos meses visitando apartamentos para dejar su pequeño estudio. Normalmente, Regina la acompañaba y sistemáticamente encontraba algún defecto al sitio. Las críticas eran variadas, el sitio, la luminosidad, la exposición, el vecindario, la disposición. Nada parecía convenir a los criterios de la morena. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer, no hacer caso y elegir uno que su compañera no aprobaba o seguir buscando algo que le pareciera bien a sus ojos. Aunque eligiera su apartamento para ella, querría que a Regina le gustase para que no pusiera pegas para ir a verla regularmente.

«No es mi culpa si no haces sino buscar sitios inviables» respondió ella.

«Eres injusta, la mayoría de los apartamentos estaban bien. Tomemos el último, ¿qué es lo que no estaba bien?»

«El hueco de la escalera era demasiado estrecho»

«Es una razón tonta y lo sabes»

Regina suspiró, molesta y comenzó a apretarse nerviosamente los dedos.

«Está en Boston» dijo ella suavemente

«¿Y? Boston no está lejos de tu casa, y además ¿no te gustaría venir a pasar algunas noches conmigo y ahorrarte el tren de la mañana?»

«No» respondió ella contundentemente

«¿Por qué no?»

Emma la vio cerrarse, negándose a expresar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Ella había comprendido, pero no deseaba facilitarle la tarea hablando en su lugar.

«Es una tontería alejarse, así no funcionan las cosas» dijo ella un poco más fuerte, molesta por ser manipulada de esa forma por su compañera

«¿Y cómo funcionan?» dijo conteniéndose para no reír

«Sabes muy bien cómo funcionan, deja de jugar a ponerme incómoda» se enfadó golpeándole el hombro

«¿Ah sí? No, te lo aseguro, no lo sé»

Regina suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco y se apretó la nariz con los dedos

«No se supone que tenemos que alejarnos» dijo gruñendo «Es más bien lo contrario»

«¿Ah sí, lo contrario?» continuó ella pinchándola

«Exactamente» replicó ella alisando su falda nerviosamente

Emma veía que algo más la inquietaba, algo de lo que no hablaba y que parecía rondarle la cabeza desde ya hacía un tiempo. Al comienzo, no comprendía su comportamiento frente a la búsqueda de apartamento, y cuando creyó haber comprendido, una parte de ella no se atrevía a creerlo.

«¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Continúo buscando para acercarme? Pero no encuentro nada, ya que solo hay apartamentos muy caros para mí por donde tú vives»

La morena la fusiló con la mirada y Emma evitó reírse. La vio que comenzaba a triturarse la piel de los dedos de forma nerviosa.

«¿Regina?»

«Si coges un apartamento en Boston…ya no estarás en el tren conmigo mañana y tarde. Si…si yo sigo cogiendo este tren es para estar contigo»

«Me pregunto si algún apartamento estará bien a tus ojos, ya sea en tu zona o más lejos»

«A Henry le gusta que estés en casa»

Emma se quedó en silencio, su corazón galopando en su pecho a la espera, deseando que su compañera se lanzara.

«A mí también me gusta que estés en casa»

«A mí me gusta estar con vosotros»

«Ya pasas la mayoría de las noches en la mansión»

«En tu casa, sí»

«No es…no es obligatorio que sea…mi casa»

Regina no la miraba, los ojos puestos en sus manos. Parecía aterrorizada esperando su respuesta y Emma sonrió acercándose y besando su sien.

«¿Me estás proponiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo?»

«¿Es demasiado pronto?» preguntó mirándola de repente «Una voz en mi cabeza me dice que es demasiado pronto, pero el hecho es que para mí no lo es tanto. Tengo miedo, por supuesto, porque me acuerdo de todo lo que no funcionó con Kathryn, pero eso no impide que, con cada apartamento que visitamos, me enerve, pues no deseo que te vayas lejos. Y tampoco deseo que te quedes en tu minúsculo estudio»

Emma la escuchó decir su parlamento de un tirón, sin respirar y sintió su corazón henchirse en su pecho. Ella tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero un miedo cargado de adrenalina positiva y motivadora.

«Regina…» intentó para darle su respuesta

«Yo sé que hay un montón de cosas que no sabemos la una de la otra…» continuó ella sin ni siquiera escucharla

«Regina» intentó de nuevo suspirando divertida

«Y que vamos a descubrir defectos que nos van a horripilar como tu incapacidad para recoger la ropa que dejas tirada en el sillón de la habitación…»

«Regina» dijo otra vez poniendo los ojos en blanco

«O incluso ese horrible queso de tubo que pones en todo y por el que mi hijo ahora se ha vuelto loco…»

«Regina»

«Y la tele que dejas en hibernación antes que levantarte y apretar el botón para apagarla correctamente…»

«Regina»

«Y las pequeñas gotas de dentífrico que no limpias del lavabo…»

«Regina» dijo más fuerte para detenerla en su retahíla «¿Piensas enumerar todos mis defectos para pedirme que vaya a vivir contigo y con tu hijo?»

La joven se interrumpió e hizo un tímido sí con la cabeza.

«Sí» dijo ella sencillamente

«¿Sí?»

«Sí. Quiero aprender a limpiar el lavabo, ordenar mis cosas en el vestidor, levantarme para apagar la tele. Y no, no abandonaré el queso en tubo y haré que Henry descubra otras delicias culinarias»

«¿Vamos a vivir juntas?»

«Vamos a vivir juntas»

El rostro de Regina se alargó en una inmensa sonrisa y miró rápidamente a derecha e izquierda, asegurándose de que nadie les prestaba atención, antes de precipitarse sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente.

**Día 426 Tren de las 00:44**

Para esa cita, Emma había tirado la casa por la ventana. Se había pasado días enteros buscando el restaurante, en Boston, al que quería llevar a su compañera. Había mirado bien los horarios para estar segura de poder coger el tren de las 00:44 en el que sabía que habría pocas personas. Después de haber llevado a su compañera a un pequeño restaurante romántico, después de darle la sorpresa llevándola a un piano bar de moda que ella conocía, donde Regina había tomado posesión del instrumento durante una hora para el gran placer de su compañera y de otros clientes, Emma llamó a un taxi para que las llevara tranquilamente a la estación.

Ofreció su mano a su compañera como un perfecto "caballero" para ayudarla a subir y la siguió al entrar en el vagón. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio al ver que su compartimento estaba vacío y fue con ella a sentarse en sus sitios.

«He pasado una noche maravillosa, Emma» dijo Regina besándola tiernamente «Gracias por todo»

«El placer ha sido mío, te lo aseguro»

La morena la besó otra vez y se pegó a ella suspirando. Emma sentía su corazón tamborilear desenfrenadamente en su pecho y le estaba costando contener el miedo que se estaba apoderando de ella. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la respiración calmada de su compañera para intentar tranquilizarse lo suficiente para atreverse a hacer lo que llevaba días preparando.

Puso su mano sobre el bolsillo de su abrigo para asegurarse que la cajita estaba aún ahí y buscó en ella el valor para hablar.

«Yo…» comenzó con voz insegura «He estado pensando durante horas en la manera en cómo te diría esto, las palabras que elegiría, el lugar, el momento. Pero el hecho es que aunque lo preparase durante días delante del espejo, lanzase a la piscina es terriblemente aterrador»

Esas palabras eran torpes, pero ella sabía que no podría hacerlo mejor, así que decidió no pensar más y dejarse llevar por el instinto

«¿Emma?»

«Hace algo más de un año que estamos juntas. Y cada día que pasa es una felicidad. Gracias a este tren tú y yo estamos aquí, y hasta el fin de mi vida, representará algo especial para mí. Me ha traído el amor de mi vida, un renacimiento en el que ya no creía, y por supuesto una salida del armario completamente inesperada»

Regina rio pegada a ella sin moverse y Emma se dejó tranquilizar por su risa.

«Ven conmigo» dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la miró incrédula y la tomó para dejarse llevar hasta la puerta de cristal que las separaba de la plataforma del vagón.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«¿Te acuerdas del día en que todo cambió?»

«Sí, a través de este cristal. Comprendí y acepté mis sentimientos y tú también» respondió ella interrogándola con la mirada, un poco perdida por la situación.

«Eso es. Ese día comprendí que me había irremediablemente enamorado de ti y que quería tenerte en mi vida. Hace un año empecé a desear poder compartir mi vida contigo, Regina Mills. Hoy es el caso y…siento que necesito más, quiero más de nosotras y quiero ofrecerte más, porque mereces mucho más»

Regina parecía que ya no respiraba y se quedó, sin moverse, mirando cómo abría la puerta. Emma se colocó al otro lado y cuando la cerró, separándolas momentáneamente, posó sobre el cristal un papel en el que estaban escritas esas palabras que tenía tanto miedo y tanta prisa por decir

"_Regina Mills, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Su compañera leyó el mensaje y se llevó las manos a su boca ante la sorpresa y dio un paso hacia atrás. Emma vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y combatió las suyas que amenazaban con caer.

Era el momento de la verdad, Regina podía aceptar o huir, una cosa o la otra y su vida cambiaría en algunos segundos. Observaba su rostro para detectar algún indicio de lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero nada ayudaba, no veía sino el estado de shock en el que estaba.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando la vio acercarse de nuevo y apoyar su mano en el cristal. Ella acercó su propia mano intentando, más mal que bien, controlar sus temblores y reunió todo su valor para cruzar su mirada.

En cuanto los ojos entraron en contacto, Regina comenzó débilmente a mover la cabeza.

«¿Sí?» preguntó ella en voz alta, aunque ella no podía oírla

«Sí» vio que la morena respondía dejando escapar un sollozo y una inmensa sonrisa.

Ella movía la cabeza cada vez más rápido y abrió la puerta velozmente.

«Sí» dijo lanzándose a sus brazos «Sí, Emma, quiero casarme contigo. ¡Oh, Dios mío, sí, sí, sí!»

Emma la aferró y la sostuvo mientras que ella cubría su rostro de besos.

«Espera, espera» dijo Emma dejándola en el suelo «Hay otra cosa que quiero hacer. Trátame de anticuada, pero…» hincó una rodilla en el suelo y la escuchó reír «Regina Mills, ¿quieres convertirte en mi mujer?»

Mientras hablaba, había abierto la pequeña cajita que había mantenido escondida, dejando ver el anillo de oro blanco que le había comprado.

«Sí, Emma, quiero convertirme en tu mujer» respondió ella tendiendo su mano, con los dedos separados, preparada para recibir su alianza.

En cuanto la hubo deslizado por su dedo, con su corazón ligero y lleno de alegría, Emma se sintió levantada y su prometida se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos depositando sus labios en los suyos.

«Vamos a casarnos» exclamó la joven

«Vamos a casarnos» confirmó la morena.

**Día 433 15:37**

Hacía solo una semana que se habían prometido, y Emma se dirigía a casa de Mary Margaret para darle la noticia como Dios manda. Se sentía nerviosa e impaciente. Había imaginado ese momento de maneras diferentes. Cada noche le contaba a su compañera una nueva forma de decírselo y Regina se divertía ante su excitación.

Ahora estaba ante la puerta e inspiró profundamente para contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir. Tocó e hizo todo lo que pudo para permanecer lo más neutra e indiferente posible.

«Hola Emma» exclamó la joven al abrir «¿Qué haces aquí?»

«¿No puedo a hacerle una visita sorpresa a mi hermana?»

«Por supuesto que sí, entra» dijo ella separándose para dejarla entrar «¿Estás sola?»

«Sí, Regina está en casa con Henry. Hoy yo quería verte a solas»

«Pareces cambiada, ¿qué tienes que anunciarme?»

«¿Por qué piensas que tengo algo que anunciarte?» preguntó siguiéndola al salón y sentándose en el sofá

«Te conozco, hermanita, y cuando estás tan excitada por algo, tienes ese brillo en los ojos»

Emma suspiró, irritada al ver que su amiga leía en ella como en un libro abierto.

«Entonces, ¿qué pasa?» insistió la joven acercándose a ella, toda su postura dejaba bien claro su deseo de saber más.

«Bien…¿Qué tienes que hacer dentro de 295 días exactamente?»

«¿295 días?» repitió ella confusa «¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Y qué día es ese?»

«El 20 de junio del año que viene»

«¿Quieres saber lo que tengo previsto para el 20 de junio del año que viene? ¡Qué sé yo! Nada de momento, pero ¿qué estás planificando casi con un año de…»

Ella se paró de repente y Emma vio en sus ojos que había comprendido.

«Espera Emma, ¿estás intentando decirme que…»

«Mary Margaret Blanchard, ¿aceptas ser mi testigo?»

La joven parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó de un salto emitiendo un gran grito de sorpresa. Tiró de Emma, obligándola a levantarse y la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos.

«¿Vas a casarte? Dios mío, Emma, es maravilloso. ¿Se lo has pedido? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Lloró?»

La joven rio al ver la alegría de su amiga. Ella le había hablado de su deseo de pedirle a Regina que se casara con ella. Mary había presenciado y la había ayudado en cada momento de nerviosismo que había vivido, desde la elección del anillo hasta el restaurante. No le había dicho el día del pedido solo para poder sorprenderla.

«Dijo sí. Lloró. Dijo que me amaba. Dijo que estaba feliz. Se lo pedí en nuestro tren apoyando una nota contra el cristal a través del cual aceptamos nuestros sentimientos. Lo sé…es de lo más romántico, pero sé que a ella le gusta»

«Lo hiciste muy bien. Ay, Dios mío, es tan adorable. ¿Y ella se lo esperaba?»

«En absoluto, le dije mi discurso, estaba perdida, pero le gustaba, así que se dejó llevar cuando la arrastre hacia la puerta de cristal. Puse el mensaje y ella se llevó sus manos a la boca por el shock. Poco a poco, se fue recobrando, puso su mano sobre el cristal y yo también la puse sobre la de ella. Era como si no lograra hablar, dijo que si con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Después, abrió la puerta y me saltó a los brazos besándome. Le encantó el anillo, no ha dejado de mirarlo desde que lo tiene en el dedo»

Mary emitió un largo chillido que por sí solo parecía decir "¡qué cosa tan romántica!" y la volvió a tomar en sus brazos.

«Estoy tan feliz por ti, Emma. Mereces esa felicidad, te la mereces tanto. Estoy encantada»

«No me has respondido» dijo ella riendo

«¿Sobre qué?»

«¿Querrías ser mi testigo?»

«Por supuesto que sí. No hacía falta ni preguntar. Estaré dichosa de ser tu primera testigo. No se lo has pedido todavía a Ruby, ¿verdad?» preguntó en tono amenazante.

Emma rio ante la eterna competición que existía entre las dos amigas y le puso la mano sobre el hombro

«Eres mi primer testigo y la primera en saberlo. Hablaré con Ruby el lunes»

«Perfecto» dijo satisfecha «Todo es perfecto. Y tú…Emma, ¿qué es ese anillo que llevas?»

La joven tendió inmediatamente su mano para dejarle admirar la joya que llevaba en el anular.

«Ayer por la noche, Regina me había preparado una cena romántica, había puesto velas en el salón, me hizo un discurso…magnífico» contó ella hundiéndose en sus recuerdos «Y me dio este anillo para que yo también tuviera mi alianza de compromiso»

«Es adorable» dijo ella con voz tierna

«Y me tenía guarda una bella sorpresa en la habitación»

«No quiero saber» dijo en el mismo tono enarbolando la misma sonrisa «Venga, champán, no discutas» añadió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

«Tendrá lugar en Grecia» le dijo mientras estaba abriendo la botella «En la casa de los padres de Regina. Hay suficiente sitio para alojar a no poca gente y Cora y Henry desean alquilar un hotel cercano para que se queden los que no pueden acoger en su casa»

«Vaya, realmente tiene mucho dinero»

«He hecho el amor sobre un piano que vale cien mil dólares, ni intento saber a cuánto asciende su fortuna»

«Por esas bellas palabras» dijo divertida la joven tendiéndole la copa «Salud»

Se disponían a brindar cuando David entró

«Oh, espera, antes de brindar» dijo Emma de golpe «Tengo que pedirle algo a tu caro y tierno marido»

«¿Es lo que yo pienso?»

«Sí»

«Veinte dólares a que llora» dijo tendiéndole la mano

«Mujer ingrata» replicó ella lanzándole una mirada medio reprobatoria «Hecho»

«Hola, Emma, ¿qué alegría verte por aquí? ¿Todo bien?» dijo él acercándose a besarla

«Todo muy bien, he venido a anunciar una gran noticia»

«¿Qué gran noticia?» preguntó yendo también él a sentarse al salón

«David, ¿aceptarías conducirme al altar el 20 del próximo junio?»

El joven la miró sin moverse, sonriendo aún y asimilando la información. Poco a poco perdió su sonrisa y miró alternativamente a la joven y a su mujer.

«Tú…ella …tú quieres…»balbuceó antes de carraspear.

«Ella ha dicho sí, y me gustaría que tú me condujeras hacia ella. Tú, Mary y Ruby sois mi familia, quiero que los tres estéis a mi lado ese día»

David se levantó para cogerla en sus brazos, y carraspeó otra vez seguramente para esconder su emoción.

«No sé qué decir, Emma, por supuesto que acepto, incluso me siento honrado. Tú sabes, eres la hermana de Mary, pero yo también te quiero, eres mi familia»

«To también te quiero, David»

Se separó de ella y tosió torpemente mientras aplaudía

«Venga, venga, brindemos, hay que celebrar una noticia como esta. Y Mary, dale el dinero a Emma, yo no he llorado»

«¿Me escuchaste?» exclamó ella abriendo los ojos como platos

«No, pero te conozco, y acabas de confirmar mis sospechas»

La joven refunfuñó sacando el dinero de su cartera y brindaron juntos por esa futura unión.

**Día 435 08:25**

«Ruby, te reservo el 20 del próximo junio»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó su jefa llegando a su lado, mirando por encima de su hombro.

«Tendrás que cerrar la tienda la semana o formar a una dependiente para que la lleve durante esa semana» continuó ella como si nada

«Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?» se molestó ella al verla bloquear su semana en su agenda electrónica.

«Bueno, los testigos deben estar antes del día x para organizar todo con los cónyuges y ayudarlos a no tener una crisis de nervios. Y como tendrá lugar en Grecia hay que cogerse una semana» lanzó ella lo más natural del mundo

«Oh, mierda, ¿te vas a casar?» exclamó ella inmediatamente «¿Y yo soy tu testigo? Emma, estoy tan contenta por ti» gritó estrechándola y levantándola «Espera» dijo dejándola en el suelo sin darle tiempo a hablar «¿No me digas que se lo has pedido antes a Mary?» dijo de sopetón

«Yo…»

«Sí, va, dímelo» la interrumpió «No, no me lo digas…Sí, dilo, de todas maneras sé que se lo has pedido primero»

«Bueno…»

«No, de hecho no me lo digas, ¿para qué hacerme daño?»

«Ruby, tú…» intentó Emma colocándose delante de ella

«Sí, sí, dilo, dilo de golpe como cuando se arranca una tirita. Un dolor rápido y se acabó»

«Se lo pedí a Mary este fin de semana» se dio prisa ella a decirlo antes de que su amiga la cortara la palabra.

«¡No me jodas Emma Swan!» exclamó

«Lo sé, Ruby Lucas»

La joven la miró con expresión dura que se transformó en una gran sonrisa. La atrajo contra ella y la felicitó calurosamente. Enseguida se giró hacia el PC y abrió la plantilla de Emma.

«¿Qué haces?»

«Te ofrezco tu primer regalo de bodas, tres semanas de vacaciones que no cuentan sino como una»

«¿Qué? Pero, estás loca, es demasiado. No puedes hacer eso»

«Emma, quiero hacerlo, déjalo estar, no es negociable. Entre la pre boda, la boda, la luna de miel y la recuperación de la luna de miel, se necesitan tres semanas»

«Gracias Ruby» dijo ella apretándole tímidamente el hombro

«Y no preocupes por tu lencería de boda, la casa os la ofrece a las dos»

«Espera, ya es demasiado»

«Acuérdate de que conozco tus gustos y que si aceptas seré yo quien elija lo que llevará Regina»

Emma quiso replicar, pero su cerebro, muy imaginativo, se lo impidió. Escuchó vagamente las risas de su amiga y fue traída a la realidad por un grito que ella dio.

«¿Qué?» preguntó

«Tengo que llamar a Mary» dijo ella precipitándose hacia el teléfono

«¿Por qué?»

«Para hablar de la despedida de soltera»

«¿Por qué me estoy temiendo lo peor?» dijo ella haciendo una mueca

Ruby la miró con una sonrisa casi sádica mientras terminaba de teclear el número.

«Porque me conoces bien»

**Día 728 15:30**

«¿Estás preparada?» preguntó David entrando en la habitación donde ella se arreglaba.

«Nunca he estado tan preparada en toda mi vida» respondió abrazándolo

Emma estaba con su vestido de novia, preparada para el momento que llevaban esperando tanto tiempo. Después de hablarlo mucho, habían decidido que Regina llegaría primero, y después Emma. Había debatido mucho porque ninguna quería dar su brazo a torcer, las dos querían ver a su futura mujer caminando por el pasillo hacia ella. Por supuesto no era una boda por la iglesia, solo una unión ante un representante legal, pero ellas se habían entusiasmado en seguir todo el ritual que conllevaba un gran matrimonio. Así que no habían tenido el permiso de dormir juntas la noche anterior, las dos llevaban algo azul, algo viejo y algo prestado.

«Estás magnífica» dijo su amigo tendiéndole el brazo

«Gracias» respondió aferrándoselo

Se dejó llevar por el pasillo y nada más existió cuando vio a su futura mujer esperándola con la sonrisa en los labios. Se sentía tonta sonriendo como una idiota, pero era incapaz de controlarse. Veía a Cora al lado de Regina, escuchaba a Mary y Ruby que caminaban detrás de ella y sus mejillas empezaban a dolerle de lo mucho que estaba sonriendo.

Su corazón galopaba en su pecho, aún le costaba creerse que ella, Emma Swan, iba a casarse con Regina Mills.

«Estás magnífica» dijo la joven en cuanto llegó a su altura.

«No tanto como tú»

«Señoritas» dijo el alcalde sonriéndoles «Estamos aquí hoy reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos mujeres. Antes que nada, desearía saber quién entrega a esta joven» dijo mirando a Regina

«Su madre y yo» dijo Henry levantándose

«¿Y a esta otra joven?» dijo girándose hacia Emma

«Yo» dijo David con voz fuerte, con un atisbo de orgullo que hizo reír a parte de los asistentes.

Se volvió a sentar hundiéndose en su asiento y sonrió turbado.

El alcalde continuó la ceremonia, haciéndoles prometer y decirse sus respectivos votos, y finalmente llegó el momento del intercambio de alianzas.

«¿Quién se encarga de los anillos?»

«Nuestro hijo» respondió con naturalidad Regina, haciendo crecer aún más la sonrisa de Emma.

La puerta se abrió y Henry senior, que se había escabullido con su nieto un momento antes, apareció. Henry caminaba orgullosamente, con un cofre en las manos donde estaban encerrados los anillos, seguido de cerca por su abuelo.

«Mira lo guapo que está en su traje» le dice Regina al oído

«El más guapo de los muchachitos» respondió ella sin quitarle ojo.

«¿Muchachito? No, mira su hermoso traje, su pajarita, es un pequeño hombrecito» dijo ella con gran orgullo.

Cada una cogió su anillo para deslizarlo por el dedo de la otra. Emma se sentía ligera, llena de un amor y de una alegría que sentía crecer en su interior a un ritmo vertiginoso. Se sentía bien, en su lugar en esa familia que la había acogido con los brazos abiertos y de la que ahora formaba parte.

Para los siete días que iba a durar el viaje de novias, las dos jóvenes habían alquilado una suite en un lujoso hotel en la isla de Zakynthos, en Grecia. Después de dos días sin dejar la habitación, Regina había logrado convencer a su joven esposa de ir a visitar la isla. Habían nadado en esas aguas turquesas, visto tortugas y explorado las diferentes calas y grutas que les ofrecía la isla.

Emma se sentía bien, incluso eufórica viviendo sus primeros momentos como mujer casada. Regina le parecía diferente, seguía siendo tan bella, pero se le aparecía como más cautivadora. Era como si ese anillo en su dedo anular lo cambiara todo haciéndolo más hermoso.

Le costaba admitir que toda esa felicidad se abría ante ella. Cada tarde llamaban a Henry que deseaba hablar con las dos. Cada tarde se pegaba a su esposa, presionándola para que marcara el número para escuchar la voz de aquel al que también consideraba como un hijo. Él crecía demasiado rápido, cinco años ya, y Emma comprendía a su compañera cuando exclamaba qué rápido pasaban los años.

**Día 739 22:00**

De regreso del viaje de novias, Emma y Regina no tenían sino dos días antes de su vuelo de regreso. Tres semanas habían pasado, estaban casadas, estaban felices y preparadas para comenzar la vida que se les ponía por delante. Era su última noche, Henry estaba acostado desde hacía una hora y las dos mujeres, Cora y Henry senior disfrutaban del suave tiempo de esa noche.

La noche había caído y a la luz de las velas y de los reflejos de la luna la pequeña familia terminaba de cenar.

«Os vamos a echar de menos» dijo Henry, posando su mano sobre la rodilla de su hija

«Nosotros también os vamos a echar de menos. Pero dentro de dos meses regresáis»

«Secuestraremos a Henry al menos por ocho meses. Está creciendo muy rápido»

«De eso ni hablar» dijo Emma con una gran carcajada «Si él no está, Regina se va a deprimir y yo voy a tener que fingir que no me deprimo para apoyarla, mientras que yo solo tendría un deseo, insertarle una baliza GPS para estar segura de dónde está»

Cora se echó a reír inclinándose hacia su marido

«Y pensar que de las dos, Regina es la madre angustiada, y Emma la madre guay» Se incorporó para dirigirse a ella directamente «Esconde muy bien su papel de mamá estresada»

Emma habría querido responder, reaccionar, decir cualquier cosa en lugar de quedarse plantada como una idiota. Pero el hecho es que estaba demasiado conmovida para hacer nada. En los dos años que conocía a Regina, ahora sabía con certeza que formaba parte de la familia. Era la primera vez que los padres de su compañera hacían referencia a ella como madre de Henry.

Se sintió al borde de las lágrimas. Era de locos cómo podía contenerse cuando se trataba de emociones tristes, pero no lograba esconder sus lágrimas cuando eran de felicidad. Miró a Regina que le sonreía y vio que ella sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Se conocían bien, se comprendían rápido, a veces sin palabras, solo una mirada y la otra sabía. La joven se inclinó sobre ella para besar su mejilla. Tomó su mano y con una delicada presión, confirmó las palabras de sus padres.

Regina ya le había dicho que la consideraba como una madre para Henry, y ella le había confesado que era un hijo para ella. Ya no contaba el número de veces en que Henry le había contado a todo el que quería escucharlo que ella era su nueva otra mamá. Pero ver la aprobación en los ojos de sus suegros era traspasar un límite que no se imaginaba tan intenso.

«Y hablando de niños, mamás…» dijo Henry trayéndola a la realidad «El otro día tu madre y yo hablamos de algo. Si hubiera necesidad, estaríamos dispuestos a quedarnos tanto tiempo como fuera necesario en los Estados Unidos»

«¿De qué hablas papá?»

«Si en un futuro más o menos cercanos necesitáis a alguien para cuidar…una eventual adición a la familia, nosotros…»

«Lo que tu padre intenta decir de una manera completamente rocambolesca» interrumpió Cora suspirando «Es que si decidís tener un bebé, volveríamos y nos quedaríamos el tiempo que hiciera falta para apoyaros como lo hemos hecho con Henry. Además desearíamos estar ahí para disfrutar del pequeño si lo hubiera»

Un pesado silencio se hizo en la terraza. Regina miraba a sus padres alternativamente y Emma intentaba comprobar que su corazón aún latía. Ya habían hablado de la posibilidad de tener un bebé, pero no se esperaban que ellos hablasen de ello tan abiertamente y acabadas de casarse.

«Gracias Cora por tu delicadeza» resopló Henry cruzándose de brazos, con expresión decepcionada

«¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo»

«Es un tema del que quizás no han hablado, y tú lo sueltas así como así»

«Conociendo a tu hija, ya han tenido que hablar»

«Mamá» exclamó Regina al escucharla «¿Y eso qué se supone que quiere decir?»

«Que eres una bulímica de los bebés, te encantó tener a Henry y sé que debes estar muriéndote de ganas de tener otro con tu nueva mujer»

«Pero, no hables de eso así como así. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de ello, ahora no es el momento ni el lugar» intentó la morena para cerrar el tema.

«Sus hermosos rizos rubios en una pequeña, sería magnífico» dijo Cora mirándola.

Emma sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse de golpe. Sentía los sonidos a su alrededor llegarle más amortiguados, como si fuera a desvanecerse. Miró a su suegra y vio en su mirada que su comentario lo había hecho adrede. No había ninguna maldad en sus ojos, al contrario. Podía leer en ellos un deseo de tranquilizarla, de decirle a través de esas palabras que ella sería capaz, que podía soñar con ello. Pero ella no lograba controlar todos los sentimientos perturbadores que eso le provocaba.

Se levantó de golpe, su mente obnubilada por Isabelle, y se excusó rápidamente para irse a su habitación. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse en la cama cuando ya Regina entraba y se sentaba a su lado.

«¿Quieres…quieres hablar?» preguntó tímidamente

«Siento haberme marchado, yo…»

«No, no» la interrumpió ella poniendo su mano en su muslo «No tienes por qué excusarte, soy yo quien te tiene que pedir perdón por el comportamiento de mi madre. Ella no lo ha hecho por mal, te lo aseguro, al contrario»

«Lo sé» dijo ella tomando su mano en la suya «Sé que ella piensa en su experiencia y cree que yo puedo superar todo eso. Es solo que…no estoy preparada para esa conversación, creo»

Regina la tomó en sus brazos y le acarició los cabellos durante un rato. Emma se dejó hacer, sin llorar, solo una necesidad de sentirse sostenida.

«¿Tú…» comenzó la morena «no estás preparada para…hablar de bebé o hablar…»

«Hablar de embarazo…para mí. Es un poco pronto, ¿estás de acuerdo en que esperemos?»

«El tiempo que haga falta. Nada te obliga, te lo prometo»

«Gracias. Y, ¿podrías decirle a tu madre que lo siento por haberme marchado?»

«Iré después» dijo ella acostándose y pegándose a su espalda en un gesto protector «Tenemos tiempo»

**Día 745 Tren de las 06:22**

«¿Hablabas en serio ayer por la noche?» preguntó Emma en cuanto estuvieron sentadas

«Sí. Si también tú lo quieres, me gustaría que tuviéramos un bebé. Pero no es una obligación, es un elección de la que las dos tenemos que estar seguras»

«No, quiero decir…» la joven inspiró profundamente para impedir que su voz temblara por la emoción «Cuando decías sobre quien…quien lo engendraría»

El simple hecho de decir eso hundió a Emma en la conversación mantenida la víspera.

* * *

_Regina llevaba acostada media hora cuando Emma entró despacio en la cama. Se acurrucó contra su espalda y se estremeció cuando la morena pegó sus pies helados a sus pantorrillas._

_«Hum…menos mal mi bolsita de agua caliente» suspiró la joven apretándose más contra ella_

_«¿Por qué siempre estás tan fría?» preguntó ella poniendo cuidado en apretar sus pies calientes contra los suyos fríos._

_«Es para robar mejor su calor, pequeña» dijo ella medio dormida._

_Emma rio dulcemente y posó su mano sobre su vientre. La pasó bajo su camiseta y tocó su piel disfrutando de la dulzura del instante._

_«He pensado en las palabras de tu madre el día de antes de nuestro regreso»_

_«¿Cuáles? Habla tanto»_

_«Sobre tener un bebé»_

_Regina no dijo nada, pero Emma sabía, sin mirarla, que ahora debía tener los ojos como platos._

_«No parecías estar en contra»_

_«Porque no lo estoy»_

_«Entonces, ahora ¿quieres un bebé? Quiero decir, ¿querrías que un futuro próximo tuviéramos un bebé?» dijo estrechándola más contra ella, sus palabras haciéndose ligeramente agudas_

_«Sí, para ser franca, es verdad que estoy impaciente por ello, un segundo hijo, un hermanito o hermanita para Henry, el fruto de nuestro amor. Si tú también lo quieres…»_

_«Pero…» ella carraspeó nerviosamente «Ella ha…Yo no quise hablar en su momento, pero…ella habló de mis cabellos en una pequeña…eso…eso quiere decir…eso implicaría que…»_

_Regina se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y hundió su mirada en la suya._

_«Como te he dicho, nadie te fuerza. No hay ninguna obligación. Puedo ser yo si tú no quieres. Puedes ser tú si estás preparada para ello»_

_«Yo…yo no lo sé»_

_Presionó su rostro en la palma de su mano cuando la puso en su mejilla y suspiró_

_«No consigo saber lo que quiero…lo que puedo»_

_«No pasa nada, Emma. Nada te apremia a una decisión semejante. No te angustie, cariño»_

_«¿Tú qué querrías? Sinceramente»_

_«En lo más profundo de mí…» marcó una pausa durante la cual se quedó observando su rostro «Querría que tu vivieras esa experiencia. Me gustaría cuidarte durante el tiempo en que llevaras a nuestro bebé. Pero si no puedes, yo también estoy dispuesta a revivir esa aventura»_

_«Creo que necesito tiempo todavía»_

_«Lo tienes»_

_Ella la besó y la estrechó en un abrazo reconfortante. Incluso después de dos años, estar en sus brazos bastaba para suavizar muchas cosas._

* * *

«Sí» respondió Regina «Sin presión, tenemos tiempo para pensar»

La joven asintió y atrajo a la morena hacia ella para incitarla a acabar su noche pegada a ella. Regina se acurrucó en una posición perfectamente ensayada a lo largo de numerosos trayectos que habían hecho juntas. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, agarró su brazo que pegó a su cuerpo y con su mano izquierda cogió su derecha para entrelazar los dedos.

Emma estaba confusa, no sabía si estaba preparada para eso, un bebé, un embarazo, temía que volvieran a la superficie los numerosos demonios que aún la habitaban. Giró la cabeza y miró su reflejo en la ventanilla del tren. Se observó un momento y dejó su mente retroceder dos años atrás.

Se acordaba de la que era en esa época, una mujer rota, una mujer encolerizada, amargada, autodestructiva y con odio hacia la vida. Sobrevivía, minuto tras minuto, en un rencor monótono y tenaz.

¿Y ahora?

Ahora tenía a Regina, desvió su mirada hacia el reflejo de su compañera, su joven esposa que había cerrado los ojos y dormía apaciblemente. Se detuvo en el reflejo de sus manos entrelazadas donde brillaban los dos anillos idénticos, prueba del compromiso de la una hacia la otra.

Tenía a Henry, ese pequeño que la amaba y al que ella amaba tanto.

Le parecía lejos esa vida de solitaria en que cada día era un sufrimiento, cada mañana una lucha para obligarse a levantarse. Ya no se acordaba de la última vez en que había llorado y ahora podía hablar de Isabelle sin hundirse en lágrimas. Aún tenía ese vacío en ella que era el sitio de su hija, pero estaba aprendiendo a vivir con él y a aceptarlo como un pedazo de su corazón que nunca se llenaría.

Pero, ¿no sería su corazón lo suficientemente amplio para albergar un nuevo amor?

Emma pensó en el camino que habían recorrido juntas, y la felicidad que se había instalado en su vida con la morena la hizo suspirar de satisfacción.

Miró a su mujer, que ahora dormía sobre su hombro y la contempló pensando en el futuro que se les abría. Puso su mano en su vientre y comenzó a imaginarse un bebé, el bebé de las dos, creciendo ahí dentro.

Despertó suavemente a su compañera, que la miró con ojos asombrados.

«Va a ser una fuente de angustia para mí»

Regina asintió despacio sin pronunciar una palabra, ya sabía eso.

«Voy a imaginar que lo perderé y estaré insoportable por eso» añadió dulcemente

«Lo sé» respondió la morena con voz débil enderezándose.

«Si eso sucede, no lo soportaré»

«No sucederá» dijo Regina posando su mano en su mejilla.

Emma sonrió, aún insegura de la manera en la que iba a lidiar con todo eso, pero segura de su elección y del apoyo que sería su compañera en todo ese camino. Se inclinó para pedir un beso que la joven se dio prisa en ofrecerle, tierno y fuerte a la vez, como su historia, como ella.

«Hagámoslo»

**FIN**


End file.
